Almas gemelas: Shippuden
by alberto-M
Summary: Continuación del fic Almas gemelas. Dos años y medio después de la partida de Sasuke, vuelven Naruto y Tenten para derrotar a los Akatsukis... Sin imaginar que en el futuro las cosas iban a empeorar.
1. Capítulo 1

**Aquí tenéis mi segundo fic, Almas gemelas: Shippuden ^^ **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Konoha... La aldea oculta amanece con un nuevo día. Han pasado 2 años y medio desde la partida del Sanin Jiraiya y los Jinchūriki de la Hoja Uzumaki Naruto y Tenten, contenedores del Kyubi y del Gobi respectivamente. Toda Konoha sabe que Tenten es el Gobi por la nota que les dejo antes de irse. A lo lejos se ven tres sombras acercarse: un adulto de pelo blanco y largo, y zancos, un chico rubio con chaqueta negra y una chica castaña y de camisa blanca.

- ¡Volvimos, Konoha! -grita Naruto.

- Han pasado ya 2 años y medio, y sigue siendo el mismo hiperactivo de siempre, Ero-sennin -dice Tenten- Perdón, Jiraiya-sama.

- ¡Quieres dejar de llamarme Ero-sennin! -dice Jiraiya- De verdad se te ha pegado lo de Naruto.

- Lo siento -se disculpa Tenten- Pero oír en todo este tiempo llamarte Ero-sennin...

- ¡YA ESTAMOS DE VUELTA! -grita Naruto. Alguien se acerca a el.

- ¡NO GRITES, BAKA! -grita Sakura dejando a Naruto anclado a una pared como resultado de un puñetazo.

- *Ahora Sakura me recuerda a Tsunade* -piensa Jiraiya con una gota en la cabeza.

- Hola... Sakura-chan -dice Naruto, medio grogui por el puñetazo, entonces ve a las personas que están con Sakura: son Konohamaru y sus amigos Moegi y Udon.

- Hola Naruto -dice Udon- Hola Tenten.

- Hola Udon -dice Tenten- Hola Moegi.

- Hola -dice Moegi sonriendo.

- ¡Naruto, mira mi técnica! -dice Konohamaru- ¡Henge! -se transforma en una chica morena desnuday de buen cuerpo. A Jiraiya por poco se le hace una hemorragia nasal. Konohamaru vuelve a su forma normal- ¿Mola, eh? He conseguido el Sexy no jutsu -mira a Naruto, quien estaba serio- ¿Naruto?

- *Se nota que Naruto ha madurado en este aspecto* -piensa Tenten.

- ¡Esa técnica es muy débil! -dice Naruto- ¡Te voy a enseñar mi nueva técnica pervertida! -Sakura le pega otro puñetazo en la cara.

- *Vale, no ha madurado mucho* -piensa Tenten.

- ¡Naruto deja de hacer el imbécil! -dice Sakura con el puño listo para darle otra vez.

- ¡Naruto, yo te ayudare! -grita Konohamaru- ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu! -crea un clon.

- ¿Kage Bunshin? -Dice Sakura, sorprendida. Hasta Konohamaru puede hacer eso.

- ¡Oirike: Otokonoto Dōshi no jutsu! -Konohamaru y el clon se transforman en Naruto y Sasuke desnudos y en una posición sensual. Sakura y Tenten estaban en el suelo inconscientes y con un gran charco de sangre formándose por sus hemorragias nasales.

- Gomenasai -se disculpa Konohamaru con la cara llena de chichones por parte de Naruto.

- Oye, Tenten -dice Naruto intentando despertarla, Jiraiya intenta lo mismo con Sakura- Despierta.

- ¿Eh? -dice Tenten, poco a poco empieza a abrir los ojos, en cuanto ve a Naruto se pone muy roja al recordar lo de Komohamaru- Na... Naruto -dice Tenten.

- Estas bien dattebayo -dice Naruto, cuando ve a Jiraiya salir volando.

- ¡Viejo verde! -grita Sakura, con el puño preparado.

- Yo voy a ver Konoha un rato -dice Naruto queriendo alejarse del mal ambiente provocado por Konohamaru- Adios -se va.

Naruto encuentra a varios de sus compañeros: Shikamaru echado en la hierba, Chouji comiendo en una barbacoa... Hasta que ve a Hinata.

- ¡Eh, Hinata! -dice Naruto- Hola -sonríe.

- Ho... hola, Naruto... kun -dice Hinata, poniéndose muy roja al ver a Naruto, y se desmaya.

- ¿Otra vez? -dice extrañado Naruto- Es raro que solo pase cuando estoy cerca -dice sin entender nada.

- Hola, Naruto -dice un extraño con gafas de sol.

- Eeeeeeeh... ¿Quien eres? -dice Naruto.

- Soy Shino -dice Shino- Recuerdas a Hinata pero no me recuerdas a mi.

- Llevando esas gafas y casi toda la cara tapada es difícil recordarte -dice Naruto.

- Hola Naruto -dice Kiba montado en Akamaru- ¡Hinata! -ve a Hinata inconsciente.

- Yo no hice nada -dice Naruto- Se desmayo de repente.

En otro lado, Tenten encuentra a Lee y a Neji.

- Hola chicos -dice Tenten sonriendo.

- ¡Que tal estas, Tenten-san! -grita Lee- ¡Tu llama de la juventud brilla como el mismo Sol!

- Tenten -dice Neji, señalándose la nariz- Tienes sangre aquí.

- ¿Eh? -dice Tenten, se toca la nariz, y tenía un poco de sangre- No es nada -se limpia con un pañuelo.

- Por cierto, ¿que tal el entrenamiento? -dice Neji.

- Bien -dice Tenten- Ha sido duro, pero hemos tenido suerte de no encontrarnos con ningún Akatsuki.

- ¿Crees que saben que eres el Gobi? -dice Lee.

- No creo -dice Tenten, entonces recuerda la batalla del valle del fin- Creo que Sasuke lo sabe, y a estas alturas ya lo sabrá Orochimaru.

- Vaya mala suerte -dice Neji.

- Tenten -dice Gai- Hola.

- Hola Gai-sensei -dice Tenten.

- He pensado en saber cuanto has mejorado -dice Gai- Una pelea tu contra mi. Y tranquila, no me esforzaré mucho. Si fallo daré 50 vueltas alrededor de Konoha a la pata coja- Tenten ve que va a ser imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

- Esta bien -dice Tenten- Adelante.

Sakura se había ido a su casa después de lo de Konohamaru. Naruto y Tenten habían vuelto... Los monstruos de Konoha habían vuelto. El odio que siente hacia Naruto y Tenten aumentó con el paso de los años hasta convertirse en una obsesión que día y noche no le dejaba pensar bien hacia ellos. Aunque todos saben que son el Kyubi y el Gobi, la gente habla normal con ellos. Por otra parte Tsunade ya se dió cuenta de su odio, por lo que era un peligro dado su amistad con Naruto.

Flashback

Ocurrió hace unos minutos, Sakura había curado a varios heridos con los jutsus de curación.

- ¡Lo conseguí! -grita Sakura de alegría.

- Buen trabajo, Sakura -la felicita Tsunade- Por hoy es suficiente entrenamiento.

- Ahora, con su permiso iré a mi casa -dice Sakura, pensando en repasar los jutsus cuando Tsunade habla.

- Sakura, ¿de qué te gustaría hablar? -dice Tsunade, Sakura la mira.

- *Para iniciar una conversación* -piensa Sakura- De Sasuke-kun... -recuerda cómo se fue de Konoha- Sé que volverá a Konoha... Orochimaru le está engañando...

- Pero tenemos a Naruto, un chico que daría su vida para salvarlo -empieza diciendo Tsunade.

- Pero yo también podría ayudar a Sasuke-kun a traerlo de vuelta -dice Sakura seria- No hace falta que Naruto vaya.

- Pero Naruto quiere traerlo no sólo por tu promesa, Sakura -dice Tsunade- También porque es como una misión para él. Cuando Jiraiya me dijo la determinación de Naruto, sé que podrá traerlo de vuelta. Todos tenemos puestas las esperanzas en él...

- No hables de ese -dice Sakura con rencor en su voz- No se merece nada.

- ¿Sakura? -dice Tsunade extrañada.

- Ahora, si no le importa -dice Sakura desapareciendo en una nube de humo.

Fin Flashback

- Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura, mirando la foto del equipo 7. Naruto estaba tachado- te haré regresar a Konoha, no me fio de esos monstruos.

Sakura vuelve a mirar los jutsus que Naruto le dio antes de irse, antes de irse. Sonríe, al ver que el esfuerzo ha valido la pena. Naruto a veces es tan ingenuo... Llaman a la puerta, sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos. Esconde la foto y abre la puerta.

Sakura abre la puerta y ve a Kakashi.

- Kakashi-sensei -dice Sakura- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ya sabrás que Naruto ha vuelto -dice Kakashi.

- Si, lo sé -dice Sakura, por dentro odiaba oír ese nombre aunque no lo dejaba ver.

- Pues -dice Kakashi- he pensado que podríamos hacer la prueba de los cascabeles... Para saber cuan fuerte se ha vuelto.

- Vale, enseguida voy -dice Sakura sonriente, y cierra la puerta- *No usare todavía los jutsus... Quiero que Naruto y Tenten se lleven una sorpresa en su momento*

Mientras, en el despacho de Tsunade, ella estaba como siempre: dormida con una botella de sake.

- Tsunade-sama -dice Shizune.

- ¿Qué pasa? -pregunta Tsunade mirando a Shizune. Un poco de baba le cae hacia la mesa.

- Dormiste bien -dice Shizune con una gota en la cabeza- Uzumaki Naruto ha vuelto.

- Que bien -dice Tsunade. Shizune oye su tono de preocupación.

- ¿Pasa algo? -dice Shizune.

- Mientras entrenaba a Sakura, una vez le hable de Naruto -dice Tsunade- Ese día descubrí que tiene un rencor hacia Naruto enorme, y temo que con la llegada de Naruto ese rencor se convierta en odio.

- ¿Te lo dijo ella? -dice Shizune.

- No -dice Tsunade- Lo noté por como habló, pero cuando quise saber más, no quiso hablar. Sé que debo vigilarla por si acaso, pero me es imposible con tanto papeleo. Shizune, ¿puedes vigilarla por mí?

- Claro, Tsunade-sama -dice Shizune, y se va corriendo.

- *Sakura* -piensa Tsunade preocupada- *Por favor, que se te pase pronto el rencor*

* * *

**Respuestas a los reviews del último capítulo de Almas gemelas.**

**Hime Masaomi: **Continuación dedicada a ti ^^ Espero que te encante tanto como la primera parte ^^

**FranTano: **Segunda temporada lista ^^ Aquí va a haber bastantes sorpresas.

**Kisame Hoshigaki**: Bueno, se intentará que se le pase ese odio a Sakura. Espero que te guste el capítulo ^^

**Guest: **Pues aquí tienes el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada ^^ Espero que te guste.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo, espero que os guste ^^ **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Tenten y Gai se preparan para pelear. Neji y Lee miraban como iba a ser la batalla.

- Vamos, Tenten -dice Gai- ¡Konoha Sempu! -de repente le da dos patadas a Tenten, alejandola. Tenten invoca varias armas cortantes y los lanza contra Gai, quien los esquiva. Entonces Tenten invoca bolas con pinchos que no golpean a Gai de milagro.

- *No puedo lanzar las armas, las esquiva muy rápido* -piensa Tenten- *Tendré que utilizar eso* -saca un rollo, y de él invoca una larga katana, la coge- *Dos años entrenando mas el Kenjutsu (técnicas con armas) y el chakra del Gobi que el Jokiton... Espero que esto sirva*

- ¿Una Katana? -dice Lee, extrañado. En la vida Tenten usó una katana.

- Bai koryu no Mai -Tenten se acerca rápidamente a Gai, en el último segundo hace una finta y hace un corte horizontal ascendente en ambos lados de Gai de forma casi instantánea.

- ¿Cuando...? -dice Gai esquivando rápidamente, aunque dos pequeñas heridas aparecen en la mejilla derecha y el brazo izquierdo.

- Es rápida -dice Neji, activando su Byakugan.

Tenten mira a Gai. Recuerda su entrenamiento.

Flashback

Tenten mira a Naruto y Jiraiya, quienes entrenaron con sus Rasengan. Tenten había estado lanzando kunais y shurikens contra un árbol, con un acierto del 100%... Pero faltaba algo más. Saca un enorme rollo de la mochila que se preparo antes de irse.

- ¿Y eso? -dijo Jiraiya, acercándose a Tenten.

- Es un pergamino de Kenjutsu -dijo Tenten- Las técnicas eran de mi abuelo en sus tiempos jóvenes. He pensado que así aprenderé más técnicas con armas.

- Kenjutsu -dijo Jiraiya- Es buena idea.

- ¿Kenjutsu? -dijo Naruto- ¿Eso qué es?

- Es un estilo ninja -dice Jiraiya- El Kenjutsu es el uso de técnicas con distintas armas.

- ¡Ah, como el Sousoryu no jutsu de Tenten! -dice Naruto.

- Es Sōshōryu no jutsu -le corrige Tenten- Y exacto, es de ese estilo.

- Es guay dattebayo -dice Naruto.

- Con esto protegeré Konoha... Y seré una gran kunoichi -dice Tenten, y empieza a leer el rollo.

Fin Flashback

- Mikazuki no Mai -Tenten avanza rápidamente hacia Gai, y con un rapido movimiento despista a Gai para así atacarle desde el aire. Pero Gai se había dado cuenta.

- ¡Te tengo! -Gai salta y golpea, primero la katana para desarmar a Tenten, la katana se clava en un árbol, después de tres patadas giratorias eleva a Tenten aun mas- ¡Konoha Daisempū! -le da una potente patada giratoria en el estomago a Tenten. Tenten choca contra el suelo, pero después se levanta y coloca dos rollos en el suelo.

- Sōshōryu no jutsu -los rollos vuelan alrededor de Tenten, quien empieza a sacar todo tipo de armas.

Gai no se creía la velocidad con la que Tenten lanzaba las armas. Kunais, shurikens, Fuuma shurikens... Gai esquiva cada uno de ellos, hasta que ve como aparecen kunais explosivos, Gai los esquiva, aunque la explosion le da.

- *Realmente has mejorado, Tenten* -piensa Gai- *Tu nivel de Kenjutsu es bastante alto*

- Jokiton: Chisseku Jōki -Tenten lanza una nube de vapor a Gai, pillandolo desprevenido, pues este se puso a esquivar las armas de Tenten.

- Maldición -Gai intenta quitarse el vapor de encima, el vapor no le dejaba ver, cuando nota una katana cerca de su cuello.

- Gane -dice Tenten al despejarse el vapor, sosteniendo la katana que estaba clavada en el árbol.

- Usaste el vapor para que no vea como consigues la katana, ¿eh? -dice Gai- ¡Esa es la verdadera fuerza de la juventud! -se ríe- Bien hecho, Tenten.

- Gracias Gai-sensei -dice Tenten- La verdad es que me costó bastante controlar estas técnicas.

- ¡Y como dije, 50 vueltas a la pata coja! -grita Gai, corriendo a la pata coja y alejándose- ¡Y si caigo hare 300 abdominales!

- No ha cambiado nada -dice Tenten, suspirando.

- Y se supone que era solamente entrenamiento -dice Neji con una gota en la cabeza.

Mientras, Shizune espiaba el entrenamiento de Kakashi escondida entre unos árboles y ve la "humillante" derrota.

- ¡Te contare -dice Naruto- el final del libro Icha Icha, Kakashi-sensei!

- ¡No! -dice Kakashi tapandose los oídos, pero aun así lee los labios de Naruto, quien sigue hablando- *Maldición, puedo leer los labios por el Sharingan* ¡Bastaaaaa! -Sakura y Naruto le quitan los cascabeles de forma rápida.

- Vaya derrota más humillante -dice Shizune, con una gota en la cabeza.

- Jejejeje -ríe Naruto, con un cascabel- Lo conseguimos. Y tranquilo, Kakashi-sensei... Me lo inventé todo.

- Si, gracias a tu idea lo conseguimos, Naruto -dice Sakura, fingiendo tener amistad con Naruto y sosteniendo otro cascabel.

- Gracias Sakura-chan -dice Naruto sonriendo, creyéndola al igual que Kakashi, pero Shizune dudaba.

- *Parece que no odia a Naruto, como Tsunade-sama dijo* -piensa Shizune- *O lo esconde muy bien*

- Me tengo que ir -dice Naruto- Adiós Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan.

- Adiós, Naruto -dice Sakura sonriendo aun en su papel, y se va.

- Estamos solos, Shizune -dice Kakashi, girándose a ver a Shizune.

- ¿Desde cuándo...? -dice Shizune, apareciendo.

- Desde que apareciste a espiar -dice Kakashi- ¿Querías algo?

- Solo quería saber cómo iba el entrenamiento con Naruto -dice Shizune.

- ¿No hay nada más? -dice Kakashi, algo extrañado.

- No hay nada mas -dice Shizune. Si Sakura odiaba a Naruto tal y como dijo Tsunade y Sakura lo estaba ocultando, hacer que Kakashi lo sepa igual solo lo empeoraba todo. No debía arriesgarse- Me tengo que ir. Adiós -se va.

- Adiós -dice Kakashi- Que rara visita -se dice rascándose la cabeza.

Llega Shizune al cuartel del Hokage. Al entrar en el despacho ve a los ancianos del Consejo reunidos con Tsunade.

- Perdonen la interrupción -se disculpa Shizune.

- No es nada -dice la anciana del consejo Koharu.

- Lo que te propongo Tsunade -dice el anciano Homura- es que ni Uzumaki Naruto ni Tenten salgan de la aldea en ningun momento.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? -grita Tsunade, golpeando la mesa con fuerza- De ninguna manera limitaremos a dos grandes ninjas de Konoha.

- Esos ninjas, como tú llamas -dice Homura- son objetivos de Akatsuki. Y no permitiremos que por culpa de tu incompetencia -Shizune y Tsunade empiezan a enfadarse- sean derrotados y Akatsuki sea más fuerte. Por eso...

- ¿Y qué les diréis? -corta Tsunade a Homura- ¿Que no cumplirán sus sueños por vuestra culpa? Naruto y Tenten han estado todo este tiempo con Jiraiya, un Sannin. Yo pienso que ahora estarán más preparados contra Akatsuki, además de que Tenten y Naruto tienen compañeros que les apoyarán en todo momento.

- Tsunade -dice Kohura- pensamos en lo mejor para el pueblo.

- Pues yo también pienso en lo mejor para el pueblo -dice Tsunade- Y lo mejor es dejar a Tenten y Naruto como están -les llegan una paloma procedente de Suna, Tsunade abre la carta que lleva y la lee. Su cara se vuelve pálida.

- ¿Qué sucede, Tsunade-sama? -dice Shizune.

- Es el Kazekage... -dice Tsunade- Él...

Mientras tanto, en una base oscura...

- Orochimaru-sama -dice Kabuto- Ya queda poco tiempo... Pronto tendrá que usar el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun.

- Era más fácil atraerlo a él que al Kyubi y a la otra Jinchuriki -dice Orochimaru, sentado en un trono. Recuerda como hace 2 años y medio Sasuke le habló de la batalla del valle del Fin, y de como Tenten pudo con Kimimaro. Se hace a la idea de que Tenten es el Gobi, por lo que conto Sasuke. Orochimaru sonríe al pensar que ni siquiera Akatsuki sabe que Konoha tiene dos Jinchuriki- Y ahora que es más poderoso Sasuke-kun, nadie puede detenerme...

- A Akatsuki le interesará esa información -dice Kabuto- Claro que eso solo les hará las cosas más difíciles. Dos Jinchuriki en una misma aldea...

- Destruirá a nuestros dos mayores enemigos: Konoha y Akatsuki -dice Orochimaru, sonriendo- Después las demás aldeas caerán más fácilmente.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con el "otro"? -dice Kabuto, se nota un leve odio- Si nos traiciona por Akatsuki...

- El "otro", como tú dices, no nos traicionará -dice Orochimaru. Aparece una sombra entre llamas y se arrodilla delante de Orochimaru.

- Orochimaru-sama –dice la sombra- Ya estoy aquí con la misión cumplida. Me he enterado que el Kazekage Gaara ha sido secuestrado por Akatsuki. Si todo va según lo previsto, los Jinchūriki serán capturados por Akatsuki en unos meses como máximo.

- Excelente -dice Orochimaru, sonriendo. Ha sido fácil manipularle para que se una a él y derrote a Konoha- Por ahora no harás nada…

- Con todos mis respetos -dice la sombra- Pero quiero ir, destruir Konoha y hacerles pagar por lo que hicieron...

- La técnica del tercer Hokage que usó para sellarme los brazos es muy fuerte, ya no soy como antes -dice Orochimaru- Aparte de que tienen a los dos Bijū y a "ella", aunque si el plan avanza como está previsto para él, Konoha y Akatsuki caerán en sus luchas.

- Si no se me requiere nada más –dice la sombra, Orochimaru le mira irse hasta que se pierde de vista.

- Él está más a mano -dice Kabuto- ¿Por qué no usarle para cambiar de cuerpo?

- Porque aparte de que en un futuro puede ayudarme, él no tiene lo que sí tiene Sasuke-kun -dice Orochimaru- Con su cuerpo tendré los mejores ojos jamás conocidos.

Sasuke entrenaba su Chidori y sus ataques con la katana. Sasuke recuerda las palabras de Sakura y Naruto.

- "¡Yo te amo! ¡Haría lo que fuera por estar contigo, incluso irme de Konoha y ayudarte en tu venganza!" -había dicho Sakura antes de que Sasuke se fuera de Konoha.

- "Te llevare de vuelta a Konoha, aunque tenga que romperte los brazos y las piernas si es preciso" -habia dicho Naruto en el valle del Fin.

Sasuke se ríe por esas palabras.

- Sakura -se dice Sasuke- ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme en mi venganza, si solo eres una niña debil? -corta un muñeco con su katana- Y Naruto... Ya viste que nuestra diferencia de poder es grande, y eso no cambiara nunca.

De vuelta a Konoha, Naruto se iba a comer Ramen, cuando encuentra alli a Tenten.

- ¡Hola, Tenten! -grita Naruto a lo lejos saludando a Tenten y acercandose.

- Hola, Naruto -dice Tenten- ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, he conseguido pasar la prueba de Kakashi-sensei -dice Naruto, sonriendo- ¿Y tú qué tal?

- Bien, he usado algo del Kenjutsu que tenía mi abuelo para mi pelea con Gai -dice Tenten.

- Ahora eres una gran shinobi, Tenten -dice Naruto- Por no decir la mejor kunoichi de Kenjutsu.

- Gracias, Naruto pero no creo que sea para tanto -dice Tenten, sonrojada por el comentario.

- Hola Naruto, Tenten -dice el dueño del Ichiraku- ¿Que queréis?

- Ramen con buey -dice Naruto con impaciencia, sabía que esperar esos 3 minutos era insoportable para él.

- Lo mismo que Naruto -dice Tenten.

- Dos de ramen con buey, marchando -dice el dueño del Ichiraku Ramen.

Empiezan a comer el ramen después de los 3 minutos que a Naruto le parecieron horas.

- Que rico, hace años que no probaba algo así -dice Naruto.

- Normal, estuvimos casi 3 años fuera -dice Tenten, probando su ramen- Que rico -sigue comiendo el ramen, cuando llega Shizune corriendo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Shizune? -dice Naruto.

- Han... han... -dice Shizune, tomando aire por la carrera- Han secuestrado... al Kazekage... Gaara. Fue Akatsuki.

* * *

**Hime Masaomi:** Pues aún no has visto nada ^^

**Kisame Hoshigaki:** El tiempo lo dirá... Y lo de Konohamaru, admito que eso fue un duro golpe a su dignidad XDD

**X-Predator:** Veamos todo lo que pasa, aseguro sorpresas ^^

**FranTano:** A su tiempo se explicará todo ^^


	3. Capítulo 3

Aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo ^^ Espero que os guste

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Despues de la sorpresa inicial de Naruto y Tenten al saber que Gaara es el Kazekage, se reunieron en la sala del Hokage en cuanto Shizune les dijo que habían secuestrado a Gaara, el Kazekage. También están allí Kakashi, Lee, Neji, Gai y Sakura.

- Como ya os habrán dicho, el Kazekage Gaara ha sido secuestrado por dos miembros de la organización Akatsuki, seguramente por el Ichibi que tiene en su interior -dice Tsunade- La aldea de Suna nos ha pedido ayuda.

- ¿Sabéis donde puede estar Gaara, Oba-chan? -dice Naruto preocupado por su amigo.

- ¡NO ME LLAMES VIEJA! -grita Tsunade, y empotra a Naruto a una pared de un puñetazo- Creemos que están en una base algo lejos de la Arena, pero no sabemos donde exactamente -dice ya tranquila.

- Iremos a rescatarle rápidamente -dice Kakashi.

- Primero iréis a la aldea -dice Tsunade- Allí os darán los detalles que vieron los testigos y quizá sepan algo sobre la localización exacta de la base de Akatsuki. Y vosotros -mira al equipo de Gai- os enviare a otra misión, pero en cuanto acabéis seréis los refuerzos de Kakashi.

- Entendido -dice Gai.

- Podéis ir ya -dice Tsunade, Naruto sale de la pared con un enorme chichón en la cabeza- Cada segundo es crucial para el Kazekage. Kakashi, debo hablar un momento contigo.

- Claro -dice Kakashi, los demás se van dejándolos solos- ¿Ocurre algo?

- Es sobre Sakura -dice Tsunade bastante seria- Tiene hacia Naruto un rencor enorme, pero no ha querido contarme de qué. Temo que se convierta en odio y los del Consejo mandarían matarla si se enteraran.

- ¿Y quieres que la vigile para que no ocurra nada, cierto? -dice Kakashi adivinando lo que iba a decir Tsunade. Kakashi sentía una sensación de fracaso, como lo de Obito y Rin, sus compañeros hace casi 16 años. Y como lo de Sasuke.

- Exacto, pero ni le digas nada a Naruto ni dejes que Sakura te descubra -dice Tsunade- No sabemos qué puede pasar si se entera de que desconfiamos de ella.

- No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, no se dará cuenta -dice Kakashi, y desaparece en una nube de humo para encontrarse con sus alumnos.

Acabada la reunión, Kakashi y Gai les dicen a sus respectivos alumnos que preparen la mochila para ir a sus respectivas misiones.

- Naruto -dice Tenten corriendo hacia Naruto, quien ya iba a su casa a prepararse- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

- Claro Tenten -dice Naruto sontiendo- ¿Que pasa?

- Solo decirte que tengais cuidado -dice Tenten- Os vais a enfrentar a dos Akatsukis... Y temo que Itachi os encuentre también...

- Tranquila Tenten -dice Naruto- Con suerte no nos encontrará -sonríe, eso hace que Tenten sonría- Además tengo a Kakashi-sensei y a Sakura-chan a mi lado. Nos vemos, Tenten -se despide y se va a prepararse.

- Adios, Naruto -se despide Tenten.

En cuanto Sakura llega a su casa para preparar la mochila, saca la ira que creció en la reunión.

- ¡Los de la Arena son idiotas! -dice Sakura- ¡Nombrar a un monstruo Kazekage! ¡Increíble! ¡Y encima quieren que lo salvemos, esa Tsunade es idiota! -Sakura se lleva algo de agua y comida, aparte de rollos de jutsus curativos- El mismo monstruo que estuvo a punto de matarme hace años es amigo del Kyubi -guarda la foto del equipo 7, no sea que alguien entre y la vea- Akatsuki no debería capturar a los Jinchūriki, debería destruirlos -su vision de Akatsuki, así como su personalidad habian cambiado. Tras saber que los Bijū de 4, 6 y 7 colas habían desaparecido, ahora veía a Akatsuki no como estorbos, sino un posible grupo de la paz que los Jinchūriki no iban a dar, pero ignoraba si el remedio sería peor que la enfermedad... Aunque Itachi moriría como fuese posible por lo que le hizo a Sasuke si se lo encuentra y también a los que se interpongan en su camino. Termina de preparar la mochila y se reune con Naruto y Kakashi, para dirigirse a Suna.

Mientras tanto, los ancianos del Consejo hablaban entre si en una sala.

- Tsunade es una inepta -dice Homura- Enviar a los dos Jinchūriki a misiones...

- Y encima enviar al Kyubi para rescatar al Kazekage, el Jinchūriki del Shukaku -dice Kohura- Un arma para Suna.

- Debió habernos hecho caso -dice otro anciano, Danzō- Haciendo eso debilitara a Konoha demasiado... Además es problema de Suna, no nuestra.

- La próxima vez -dice Homura- nos tendrá que hacer caso... O como mínimo que otro sea Hokage. Se lo merece mejor que ella.

- Yo tengo una idea -dice Danzō, sonriendo- Pero hace falta tiempo... bastante tiempo para realizarlo.

- ¿No estarás pensando en algo parecido? -dice Homura- Si Tsunade llega a enterarse...

- No se enterara -dice Danzō- Y menos de lo que pasó...

Empiezan a pasar los días, y el equipo de Kakashi ve a lo lejos Suna. En cuanto entran en la aldea, varios ninjas de Suna les saluda.

- Tenemos un gran problema -dice un ninja de Suna- Poco antes de que enviásemos la nota, Kankurō se enfrentó a los Akatsuki que se iban a llevar al Kazekage. Quiso saber que van a hacer con Gaara, pero no quisieron decir nada. Entonces Kankurō ataco a los Akatsuki para hacerles sacar información a la fuerza, pero solo uno de ellos le venció y le envenenó. No sabemos ya que hacer para curarle, e intentamos todo.

- *Todo por culpa del Jinchūriki* -piensa Sakura y esa ultima palabra le suena con asco- *Aunque Kankurō es culpable por tener a ese monstruo de hermano, habría que salvarlo para que no sospechen*

- Sakura-chan -dice Naruto- Es posible que puedas curarlo.

- ¿En serio? -dice Sakura en su papel- Si ni los médicos de Suna han podido descubrir que veneno es el de Kankurō.

- Ninguno ha aprendido de Tsunade-sama -dice Kakashi.

- Eso es cierto dattebayo -dice Naruto.

- Bueno, lo intentaré -dice Sakura sonriendo, aun en su papel. Llegan al hospital y ven a Temari junto a la cama de Kankurō.

- Hola Naruto -dice Temari- ¿Como estas?

- Hola Temari -dicen Naruto- Estoy bien, gracias -seguramente ya todas las aldeas ninja sabrán que Tenten es el Gobi y que Naruto es el Kyubi.

Sakura se pone a mirar a Kankurō. Tenía un grave veneno, y con esos síntomas sabe que veneno es.

- Necesitare todas las hierbas medicinales que tengáis -dice Sakura. Después de un buen rato con hierbas medicinales y jutsus médicos, cura a Kankurō y le da un antídoto.

- Gra... gracias -dice Kankurō al despertarse- Conseguí... un poco de tela de uno de los Akatsuki -señala la mano de una de sus marionetas- Ojalá sirva para encontrar a Gaara.

- Tranquilo, servirá para encontrarlos -dice Sakura.

- Muchas gracias por curar a Kankurō -dice Temari- Y también gracias por querer buscar a Gaara.

- Por un amigo haría lo que fuera -dice Naruto. Una mujer anciana mira a Kakashi.

- ¿Eh? -dice Kakashi, en ese momento la anciana ataca, pero Naruto bloquea el ataque.

- ¿Que crees que haces? -dice Naruto.

- El Colmillo Blanco -dice la anciana mirando con ira a Kakashi- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?!

- Chiyo-sama -dice Temari- El no puede ser el Colmillo Blanco, han pasado bastantes años desde la ultima vez que lo viste y Kakashi es su hijo.

- ¿En serio? -dice Chiyo- Lo siento -se disculpa- *Sí que se parece a Sakumo*

Salen de Suna, usando a los perros de Kakashi para encontrar a los Akatsuki. Cuando escuchan una voz.

- Esperen -dice Chiyo acercándose a ellos- Uno de los Akatsukis... Es probable que con lo que me contó Kankurō, sea Sasori, un gran marionetista de nuestra aldea. Iré con vosotros para ayudarlos. Seré de ayuda contra él.

- ¿En serio? -dice Naruto- Es genial dattebayo. Más probabilidades de salvar a Gaara.

- *Ahora sera mas difícil para Akatsuki* -piensa Sakura- *Aunque si tenemos suerte, ese Gaara estará muerto antes de que lleguemos* -prefiere seguir con su papel de amiga de Naruto.

* * *

**Hime Masaomi: **En un futuro sabrás de quién hablaban esos dos, pero te aseguro que no te lo esperarás ^^ Pues aún no has visto nada de Naruto y Tenten ^^


	4. Capítulo 4

**Aquí pongo el capítulo 4 ^^ Espero que os guste**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Se ve a 10 sombras en una habitación oscura, con Gaara inconsciente en el centro. Van a quitarle el Shukaku.

- ¿Así que este es el Shukaku? -dice Itachi- No dio muchos problemas, supongo.

- ¡Como que no dio problemas, jum! -dice Deidara, mirando a Itachi- ¡Ese tipo por poco me destroza el brazo con su arena! Y eso sin contar que gasto sus fuerzas en destruir mi C3, y eso nadie lo hizo nunca, jum.

- Dejadme usar su cuerpo en cuanto terminemos -dice Sasori- Esa gran técnica es interesante.

- No -dice una sombra de ojos violetas- Lo mejor es esperar a que Naruto venga a "rescatar" a su amigo, su igual, así que lo usaremos como cebo -mira a los presentes- ¿Y ahora alguno de vosotros sabéis donde está él?

- A varios días de aquí, Pein-sama -dice Zetsu- Maito Gai y su equipo se están yendo hacia Suna para ser los refuerzos.

- Debéis pararlos como sea -dice Pain.

- Yo me encargare de Tenten -dice Kisame, recordando el gran chakra de Tenten- Además tengo una deuda con ese Gai.

- Entonces yo de Naruto-kun -dice Itachi, cerrando los ojos. Las sombras de Itachi y Kisame desaparecen.

- Empecemos la extracción -dice Pain, haciendo sellos- Fūin jutsu: Genryū kyū Fūjin -invoca a una enorme estatua, de su boca salen 9 dragones que empiezan a quitarle el Shukaku a Gaara.

Gai y su equipo acabaron la misión con rapidez gracias al Kenjutsu de Tenten y se fueron a Suna.

- Tenten -dice Neji al lado de Tenten- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¿Por que lo dices? -pregunta Tenten.

- Desde que acabamos la misión, estas muy ausente -dice Neji.

- Solo pensaba -dice Tenten. La verdad es que últimamente tenía un mal presentimiento sobre la misión de Naruto y quería llegar cuanto antes.

- ¡Vamos Lee! -dice Gai- Si no llegamos a Suna antes de que caiga el sol, en Konoha haremos 500 abdominales.

- ¡Si, Gai-sensei! -grita Lee.

- Otra vez -dice Tenten, suspirando y ve como Lee y Gai ya corren a gran velocidad.

- Tenemos que seguirlos -dice Neji y lo siguen como pueden. Hasta que el grupo ve a una sombra.

- Vaya vaya -dice Kisame, mirándoles- ¿Que tenemos aquí? Si esta también Tenten -sonríe.

Tenten se para al igual que los demás integrantes del grupo. Tenten aprieta el puño con fuerza, recordando como estuvo a punto de matar a Naruto hace años. Neji se prepara para atacar al igual que Lee. Gai mira fijamente a Kisame.

- ¿Que es lo que quieres? -dice Gai.

- ¿Lo que quiero? -dice Kisame, sacando su Samehada- Primero derrotar a ninjas de Konoha. Y después llevarme a Tenten.

Tenten se ponía pálida. ¿Acaso sabían que ella era el Gobi? No, imposible.

- No dejaremos que te lleves a nuestra compañera -dice Lee- Nuestra llama de la juventud te derrotara.

- ¡Bien dicho, Lee! -dice Gai, corre hacia Kisame- ¡Konoha Sempu! -le da dos patadas a Kisame, aunque se protegió con su espada.

- ¡Sōshōryu no jutsu! -Tenten invoca kunais y demás armas punzantes a Kisame, aprovechando que estaba distraído con Gai, pero Kisame de un rapido movimiento bloquea todos con su espada.

- ¡Suiton: Bakusui Shōha! -Kisame crea una gran ola, que casi aplasta al grupo si no llegara a evitarlo- Mizu Bunshin no jutsu -se crea 3 clones de Kisame, los tres hacen los mismos sellos.

- Suirō no jutsu -los clones crean una prisión de agua que atrapan a Lee, Neji y Tenten.

- ¡Chicos! -dice Gai girandose a ver a los clones, después mira a Kisame, quien aparece.

- Asi no molestaran -dice Kisame, con una sonrisa, y vuelven a atacar.

- *Maldita sea, no puedo moverme* -piensa Tenten- *Tengo que salir de aquí y reunirme con Naruto... Tengo que ayudarle*

- *Si me concentro en liberar chakra por todo mi cuerpo, me liberaré* -piensa Neji, se concentra y suelta chakra por todo su cuerpo, liberandose -¡Kaiten! -con el ataque derrota a los clones, liberando a los demás.

- Es bueno el Hyuga pero es solo un niño -dice Kisame, golpea a Gai estrellandolo lejos- Va a ser fácil derrotar a los chicos.

Tenten saca un rollo y de el aparece una katana.

- Vaya, nadie me dijo que manejabas una katana, Tenten -dice Kisame.

- Pues te esperan mas sorpresas -dice Tenten, y ataca con rapidez a Kisame, quien interpone la espada. Rápidamente, después de varios ataques y bloqueos, Tenten se aleja de el- Bai koryu no Mai -ataca a Kisame y le corta por los dos lados, pero el Kisame al que ataco es un Mizu Bunshin- ¿Cuando...? -al ver que por los ataques el Bunshin se deshace.

- Tras la ola -dice Kisame, detrás de Tenten y le ataca con su Samehada, robando chakra.

- "Niña" -dice el Gobi- "Tienes que usarme, es poderoso. Sabes que solo asi puedes vencerle"

- *Supongo que tendré que usarlo* -piensa Tenten, empieza a recubrirle el chakra del Gobi.

- No puede ser -dice Kisame- Te robe el chakra.

- "Y ya era hora de que me hicieras caso, me estaba aburriendo mucho desde la ultima vez" -dice el Gobi"

- Me robaste el chakra normal -dice Tenten, se le suelta el pelo y sus ojos se vuelven azules, del chakra aparecen una cola, tres cuernos y dos orejas.

- Una Jinchuriki -dice Kisame, sorprendido- Ahora entiendo ese poderoso chakra -mira a Samehada- Este chakra te gusta, ¿eh Samehada?

- ¡5ª puerta, la puerta de la Espiritualidad, KAI! -grita Gai, quien de una gran patada aleja a Kisame- ¡Tenten, no debiste usarlo!

- Tranquilo, no creo que lo cuente después de la pelea -dice Tenten, coge la katana con mas fuerza y ataca con rapidez a Kisame, igual que Gai.

- Que velocidad mas increíble -dice Neji con su Byakugan- Cuesta verlos con claridad.

- Jokiton: Joki no Fusha -dispara un chorro de vapor que ciega a Kisame momentáneamente.

- ¡6ª puerta, puerta de la Visión, KAI! -grita Gai, y de una patada envía a Kisame al cielo. Salta hacia la posición de Kisame- ¡ASAKUJAKU! -golpea el cielo, creando varias llamas con la forma de un pavo real, las llamas golpean a Kisame. Al mismo tiempo Tenten invoca de sus rollos decenas de kunais con sellos explosivos pegados y los lanza hacia Kisame, la combinación de los dos ataques hace una potente explosión.

- ¡Bien hecho, Gai-sensei, Tenten! -grita Lee- ¡Sabia que vuestra llama de la juventud seria tan fuerte como para derrotar a un Akatsuki!

- ¡No cantéis victoria todavía! -aparece Kisame del humo, muy quemado.

- Imposible -dice Tenten, apretando mas la katana- ¿eso no fue suficiente?

- ¡Suiton: Senjikizame! -Kisame crea una gran ola de tiburones que se lanzan contra Gai y Tenten, golpeándolos con fuerza- Es vuestro fin, Bestia y Jinchuriki.

- ¡Gai-sensei! -grita Tenten al caer al agua, quien aun herida agarra la katana mientras mira a Kisame- Maldito...

- ¡Suiton -grita Kisame mientras hace varios sellos- Daikōnan no jutsu! -crea un enorme tiburón de agua con numerosos dientes que se lanza hacia Gai- ¡No importa que jutsus hagas, absorberé tu chakra!

Tenten estaba pensando en liberar la 2ª cola, aunque no sabe si la controlaría o no, cuando Gai la sorprende con otro ataque.

- ¡7ª puerta, puerta del miedo, KAI! -grita Gai, le recubre un aura azul- ¡Este es el poder de la flor de Loto de Konoha! ¡HIRUTORA! -de un rapido puñetazo crea un enorme tigre blanco que lucha contra el tiburón de Kisame.

- Imposible -dice Kisame- El tiburón... no puede absorber el chakra -el tigre destruye el tiburón y golpea con fuerza a Kisame, produciendo también una explosión, el agua empieza a deshacerse un poco y Kisame esta en el aire, muy herido.

- ¿Esta...? -dice Lee.

- No, aun tiene chakra -dice Neji, ve a Gai muy herido por usar la 7ª puerta- ¡Maldición!

- ¡Gai-sensei! -grita Tenten, aun con el chakra del Gobi y las 7 puertas de Gai sigue vivo. Kisame cae al suelo- ¡Mikazuki no Mai! -le asesta un fuerte corte descendente con la katana, derrotando finalmente a Kisame... quien en realidad era un ninja de Suna- ¿Que...?

- ¿Que demonios...? -dice Neji, mirando al cuerpo.

- Esa técnica -dice Gai- no es un Henge no jutsu normal.

Mientras tanto, lejos de allí.

- Ya han derrotado a mi clon del Shoten no jutsu -dice Kisame deshaciendo el sello.

- Ahora han derrotado al mío -dice Itachi deshaciendo el sello también- Son fuertes, a pesar de que nuestros clones solo tenían el 15% de nuestro chakra.

- Es una pena que a pesar de que copian nuestras habilidades, jutsus incluso armas, no podamos ver lo que ven mientras pelean -dice Kisame- Seria interesante verlo.

* * *

**Kurashi92:** Pues pronto tendrás algo que afiance la pereja ^^

**X-Predator:** Aquí tienes el capítulo ^^

**Adrian:** Eso se sabrá en un futuro... Te aseguro que será cercano ^^

**Hime Masaomi:** Pues lo sabrás conforme avance la historia ^^ Es lo malo de la amistad, que si juegan con ella de esa forma igual no te das cuenta al no poder desconfiar de tu alumna y amiga. Aquí tengo el capítulo, espero que te guste ^^


	5. Capítulo 5

**Aquí tenéis el quinto capítulo de mi fic, espero que os guste ^^ Y aquí hay sorpresa ^^  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Gai y su equipo corren rápidamente donde esta el equipo Kakashi. Después de la pelea contra el falso Kisame, uno de los perros de Kakashi los encontró y les esta guiando hacia Naruto y el resto del grupo.

- *Naruto* -piensa Tenten, ahora en su forma normal y con el peinado de siempre- *Espero que estés bien*

Gai se queja del dolor que tiene en el cuerpo como consecuencia de abrir la 7ª puerta.

- Su cuerpo esta destrozado -dice Neji- Me extraña que aun asi pueda moverse.

- Gai-sensei -dice Lee- Creo que hay que descansar.

- No, Lee -dice Gai- No descansaremos hasta llegar a donde esta Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura.

Mientras, Naruto y el grupo descansan en un campamento recien creado después de la pelea contra el falso Itachi. Naruto se queja un poco del efecto secundario de su Odama Rasengan.

- *Un falso Itachi* -piensa Chiyo- Alguien nos ha visto.

- Pues es muy bueno -dice Kakashi- Ni lo notamos.

- Oye, ¿cuanto falta para llegar dattebayo? -pregunta Naruto.

- Unos cientos de metros -dice Kakashi- Solo eso.

- Entonces sigamos -dice Naruto- Ya hemos descansado.

- Tenemos que esperar a Gai y su grupo -dice Kakashi sacando su libro favorito y empieza a leer.

- *Genial, otro monstruo con nosotros* -piensa con rencor Sakura. Empieza a moverse unos arbustos cercanos. Sale Gai de el y se prepara a pillar desprevenido a Kakashi con su Entrada Dinámica, pero con facilidad Kakashi esquiva a Gai y este se estrella en un árbol cercano.

- Hola Gai -dice Kakashi tranquilamente sin despegar la mirada del libro.

- Casi... te pillo -dice Gai cayendo al suelo.

- No entiendo como es que aun tiene energía -dice Neji apareciendo al lado de Lee y Tenten.

- Hola Naruto -dice Tenten- ¿Estas bien? -su voz suena preocupada.

- Si, ha costado pero derrotamos al falso Itachi -dice Naruto sonriendo.

- ¿Falso... Itachi? -dice Tenten, algo pálida al recordar al falso Kisame- Nosotros encontramos un falso Kisame por el camino.

- Eso significa que ya saben que todos nosotros venimos -dice Kakashi.

- ¿Y ella quien es? -dice Lee mirando a Chiyo.

- Chiyo, Jounin de Suna -dice Chiyo- Uno de los Akatsuki puede ser Sasori, un antiguo ninja de Suna. He venido para ayudar.

- Naruto, creo que... lo saben -dice Tenten, todos entienden lo que significa eso, excepto Chiyo.

- Maldicion -dice Kakashi- Esto ya es malo.

- ¿El que? -dice Chiyo, extrañada con la reacción de los demás.

- Tenten... Es el Gobi -dice Gai, quien ya se había recuperado.

Esas palabras resonaron con fuerza en Chiyo. No podía creerse que Konoha tubiera dos Jinchuriki.

- Una Jinchuriki -dice Chiyo mirando a Tenten, después mira al grupo- ¿Será una broma?

- Tsunade-sama Se lo contó a los Kage -dice Neji- Me imagino que te lo habrán contado -Chiyo ya lo sabia, pero no se creía lo que Tsunade les dijo a los Kages.

- Hay que apresurarse y rescatar a Gaara -dice Naruto.

- Tenemos que descansar, Naruto -dice Sakura.

- Sakura tiene razón -dice Tenten- Naruto, se que quieres rescatar a Gaara, se que es tu amigo... Pero igual nos encontramos con los dos Akatsuki que lo secuestraron... Lo mejor es estar descansados.

- Es verdad -dice Neji.

- Descansaremos un poco y después seguiremos -dice Kakashi mientras todos se van a dormir, ya que ahora era de noche.

Al día siguiente, Tenten se levanta recordando el combate contra el falso Kisame y preocupándose por si saben que es el Gobi. Al vestirse ve a Naruto fuera.

- ¡Tenten! -dice Naruto sonriendo- Buenos días.

- Buenos días Naruto -dice Tenten.

- ¿Ya estamos todos? -dice Gai, con mucha energía y mirando a todo el grupo, que ya estaba vestido y preparado- ¡Bien, vamos allá!

- Y pensar que hace unas horas estaba destrozado -dice Tenten.

Llegan a una guarida con un sello protegiendo la entrada.

- Veo otro sello igual 30 metros al Este, otro 40 metros al Norte, otro 20 metros al Sur y otro sello a 45 metros al Oeste -dice Neji con su Byakugan activado.

- Hay que quitar los sellos a la vez -dice Kakashi- Vosotros os ocupáis de los sellos y nosotros iremos al ataque. Si es cierto que saben que Tenten es una Jinchuriki, hay que aprovechar que los de Akatsuki pelean contra nosotros para pillarles desprevenidos, su fuerza será vital para terminar rápido.

- Vamos -dice Gai, y todos van a por sus sellos. En cuanto están todos- A mi señal. 3... 2... 1... ¡YA! -los 4 quitan sus sellos, mientras al mismo tiempo Kakashi quita el sello de la entrada. Empiezan a aparecer donde Gai y los demás del grupo clones de si mismos.

- Perfecto, adios al plan -dice Tenten suspirando al ver a su clon- Tengo que derrotarla rapido -ataca al clon con kunais y shurikens, pero el clon las esquiva y ataca de la misma manera- Tiene las mismas habilidades que yo.

El clon usa el Sōshōryu no jutsu y lanza con rapidez todo tipo de kunais, shurikens y demás armas afiladas, hiriendo a Tenten.

- También tiene mi puntería -sacándose un shuriken de la pierna y un kunai del costado, después invoca una katana- Mikazuki no Mai -avanza rápidamente hacia el clon y con un rápido movimiento despista al clon y Tenten le va a dar el ataque. Pero al tener la rapidez de Tenten, el clon se da cuenta y rápidamente invoca una katana también y bloquea a Tenten. Empiezan los ataques y bloqueos de los dos contrincantes. Tenten empezaba a cansarse, pero la fuerza del clon no varia, cono si no se cansara. El clon hace sellos y lanza una nube de vapor que casi ciega a Tenten. En ese momento va a cortarla con la katana, produciéndole una fea herida en el hombro.

- Maldicion -dice Tenten con dolor, se mira la herida y después mira a su clon- ¿Como voy a derrotarla?

Mientras, Sakura y Chiyo se enfrentan a Sasori mientras Naruto y Kakashi persiguen a Deidara quien aún tiene el cuerpo de Gaara.

- No perdáis el tiempo en ayudar al Jinchuriki, esta muerto -dice Sasori usando a la marioneta del tercer Kazekage.

Aunque Sakura por fuera parecía furiosa, por dentro estaba contenta porque un monstruo este muerto ahora.

- *Akatsuki mata a Jinchurikis* -piensa Sakura- *Yo quiero matar a los Jinchurikis. Tenemos los mismos objetivos* -sonríe- *Ya se que hacer* -prepara un puño de chakra, dispuesto a golpear a Sasori. Corre con ayuda de los hilos de Chiyo esquivando los ataques de la marioneta y al final destroza la marioneta en un rapido movimiento.

- No puede ser -dice Sasori, sorprendido y saliendo de la marioneta- Has destruido mi marioneta.

- Sasori -dice Chiyo- ¿Por que haces esto? ¿Por qué unirte a Akatsuki?

- Chiyo -dice Sasori- me he unido a Akatsuki para tener la inmortalidad, y que mi arte de las marionetas jamás desaparezca -se quita la ropa, revelando armas de marioneta.

- Ha usado su propio cuerpo para convertirse en marioneta -dice Sakura, sorprendida. Empieza a mirar la cueva, después mira a Sasori y corre hacia Sasori, quien fácilmente esquiva el ataque, quedando en el aire entre Chiyo y ella. Sakura saca un kunai explosivo y lo lanza contra Sasori, este esquiva el kunai y el kunai se clava en lo alto de unas rocas, entonces explota y se produce un derrumbe que separa a Chiyo y a Sakura- ¡Chiyo-sama! -Sakura corre hacia el muro de piedras creado por el derrumbe- ¡Chiyo-sama! -no oye nada, eso significa que Chiyo no puede escucharla.

- Ahora sin tu aliada no puedes conmigo, ¿verdad? -dice Sasori, Sakura se ríe un poco.

- Alguien que sabe que existe un monstruo a su lado y aun asi lo trata como un igual no es un aliado ni mucho menos -dice Sakura, girandose a ver a Sasori con una pequeña sonrisa. Ya que nadie salvo Sasori la veía, podía ser quien es en realidad.

- ¿Quien eres? -dice Sasori extrañado por el repentino cambio de actitud de Sakura.

- La misma con la que luchaste hace segundos, Sasori -dice Sakura, anda hacia el un metro- Los objetivos de Akatsuki y los míos son los mismos: matar a los Jinchuriki... -recuerda que Tsunade le hablo de la información de Orochimaru que había en el libro bingo- Y se que Orochimaru estuvo en Akatsuki... ¿verdad?

- Si, ¿y que? -dice Sasori- Lo mataremos y le cogeremos el anillo que nos robó. Que sepa lo que le ocurre a quien nos traiciona.

- Perfecto -dice Sakura- Otro objetivo común... *Asi rescatare a Sasuke-kun de el* -piensa- Sasori... te propongo una cosa... Quiero unirme a Akatsuki.

* * *

**blink-chan90:** Continuado ^^

**Kisame Hoshigaki:** Ya ha aprendido a no ser tan descuidada.

**Hime Masaomi:** No lo saben, lo de Kisame al principio es para interrogarla y saber por qué tiene ese chakra. Pero no han visto lo que los clones ven ^^ Como es casi igual al manga, casi ni la nombré, pero fué derrotado por un Odama Rasengan.

**Kurashi92:** Cpítulo 5 colgado ^^


	6. Capítulo 6

**Aquí tenéis el sexto capítulo de mi fic ^^  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sasori se sorprende un poco por la petición de Sakura.

- ¿Unirte a Akatsuki? -dice Sasori.

- Así es -dice Sakura- Como ya te dije, tenemos los mismos objetivos: matar a Orochimaru y a los Jinchūriki. Estará bien unirme.

- Una nueva traidora a Konoha -dice el Zetsu blanco, apareciendo por unas rocas cercanas, pues estuvo toda la pelea de Sasori mirando.

- Será interesante -dice Zetsu negro. Sasori empieza a reírse.

- Chica -dice Sasori- eres fuerte, lo admito tras ver cómo destruiste la marioneta del tercer Kazekage, pero también se necesita mucha velocidad, esquivaste mis ataques gracias a que Chiyo te estaba manejando con sus hilos. No vas a entrar en Akatsuki, eres débil.

Sakura aprieta los puños al oír la palabra "débil", pero después sonríe mirando a Sasori.

- No enseñe todo lo que se hacer, Sasori -dice Sakura- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una pequeña apuesta?

- ¿Apuesta? -pregunta Sasori, extrañado.

- Si gano, seré una Akatsuki y ocuparé tu lugar -dice Sakura- Y si pierdo, me largaré sin decir nada, y esta conversación jamás habrá ocurrido -dice segura de que va a ganar, tenía que darlo todo- Tenemos a tu compañero como testigo -señala a Zetsu- ¿Aceptas o es que tienes miedo de que te gane?

Sasori sonríe de forma burlesca.

- *Si esa niña cree que puede vencerme, va lista* -piensa Sasori- Acepto la apuesta -dice finalmente- Te aseguro que no durarás contra el 4º Akatsuki más fuerte.

- *La chica no durara mucho, Sasori es un experto marionetista* -piensa Zetsu negro.

- Empecemos -dice Sasori, saca un rollo- Aka Higi: Hyakki no Sōen -del rollo se activa un sello e invoca 100 marionetas, que vuelan alrededor de Sasori- Ahora... ¿como derrotaras a mis marionetas sin ayuda de Chiyo?

Sakura se pone mejor los guantes, preparada para golpear.

- Con fuerza y velocidad... Y jutsus -dice Sakura- Ahora te lo demostraré -corre hacia Sasori.

- Contempla la fuerza de mi arte de marionetas -dice Sasori, 10 de las marionetas se lanzan a por Sakura, ella entonces empieza a hacer sellos.

- Kat Minuo Siko -Sakura crea con las dos manos un fuego oscuro, al lanzarlo las marionetas bloquean el ataque sin éxito. El jutsu destruye las marionetas- Es imposible bloquearlo.

- Solo has tenido suerte, kunoichi -dice Sasori, ya que 2 marionetas más habían rodeado a Sakura y le cortan en todo el cuerpo con espadas que salen de sus brazos aunque sólo eran heridas leves, y se alejan con rapidez antes de que Sakura golpée a las marionetas- Primero te mataré de forma lenta y dolorosa por tu osadía a desafiarme... Un veneno es demasiado rápido -Sasori manda a 10 marionetas a por Sakura, además otras 3 lanzan todo tipo de armas afiladas, impidiendo que Sakura se quede quieta un segundo, aun asi Sakura golpea con fuerza a las marionetas con rapidez, destruyendo 5 de las marionetas que tiene cerca.

- *Vaya, Sasori tiene problemas* -piensa el Zetsu negro- *Esto jamás le ocurrió*

Sakura se aleja de un salto y saca un kunai.

- Puedes rendirte, Sasori -dice Sakura, empuñando el kunai- Con un simple kunai destruiré tus marionetas.

Sasori ríe y mira las marionetas. Le quedan 85 marionetas, sin contarse el.

- Jamas podras derrotarme, chica -dice Sasori- Es tu fin -las 85 marionetas lanzan espinas envenenadas, el propio Sasori lanza unos kunais explosivos.

Sakura lanza el kunai al techo mientras sonríe, se clava el kunai en el techo y los ataques de las marionetas provocan una enorme explosión donde Sakura.

- Has perdido, chica -dice Sasori.

- Yo creo que no -dice la voz de Sakura, Sasori sorprendido mira arriba, y ve a Sakura en el techo agarrada al kunai, saca el kunai y lo tira contra una marioneta. La marioneta se va a proteger, pero Sakura había aparecido donde el kunai en un destello rosa y de un potente puñetazo destroza la marioneta.

- Imposible -dice Zetsu blanco sorprendido- ¿Que es esta velocidad?

Sasori tampoco creía en que esa chica tuviera esa velocidad. Manda a tres marionetas a por Sakura, pero Sakura saca otros dos kunais y los lanza contra las marionetas, cuando los kunais están a poca distancia de las marionetas Sakura aparece delante de una de ellas y estrella a la marioneta contra el suelo, en cuando el otro kunai pasa entre las dos marionetas, Sakura aparece y clava el kunai en la marioneta y destroza la otra de un puñetazo.

- Es imposible -dice Sasori viendo como las marionetas estaban siendo destruidas rápidamente- No puedo seguirla... ¿Que clase de jutsu es este?

Sakura estrella la marioneta contra otra, aparece de repente y con un combo de monstruosos golpes y varios usos del Hiraishin no jutsu destroza a casi todas las marionetas, Sasori pasa de la sorpresa a la rabia porque una simple kunoichi la estaba venciendo. Al final quedan 7 marionetas contando a Sasori. Sakura mira a Sasori con una sonrisa de burla.

- ¿No decías de vencerme, Sasori? -dice Sakura, empuñando un kunai espacio-tiempo.

Sasori estaba al borde de la ira... Sakura estaba destruyendo a las marionetas con facilidad. Y se atrevía a burlarse de él. Sasori, el 4º Akatsuki más fuerte, el mejor marionetista jamás conocido.

- ¡Se acabo! -dice Sasori con rabia, apunta a Sakura con sus lanzallamas- ¡Te matare y te convertiré en mi mejor marioneta, sustituyendo al tercer Kazekage! ¡Tu fuerza será mi gran arma! -dispara a Sakura llenando el escenario de fuego, Sakura había lanzado un kunai y se clava en el cuerpo de Sasori.

Sasori se quita rápidamente el kunai y lo tira a un lado por si Sakura aparecía en él, pero recibe el sello de Sakura en la cara, quien había usado el kunai como distracción. Golpea a Sasori con fuerza mandándolo a volar y aparece encima de Sasori, lo estrella contra una pared, vuelve a aparecer, manda a volar otra vez a Sasori y asi repetidas veces. Al final Sakura lanza un kunai al techo.

- Esta batalla -dice Sakura apareciendo en el techo- se ha terminado -se lanza a por Sasori y le hunde en el estomago un puño cargado con mucho chakra, Sasori choca contra el suelo formando un gran hoyo- con mi victoria -cae al suelo, ve como las marionetas se caen, sin nadie quien las mueva, se acerca a Sasori, quien se levantaba con lentitud.

- Maldita cría -dice Sasori- ¿Cómo alguien como tú... puede vencerme? -Sakura le agarra, usando el Torikesu Chakra para deshacer su chakra.

- Esto -dice Sakura sin responder a su pregunta, le arranca el anillo de la mano a Sasori- es mío -se guarda el anillo y después hunde un kunai en un extraño objeto cilíndrico del cuerpo de Sasori, haciendo que escupa sangre- Si destruyo esto, morirás. ¿No es asi, Sasori? -sonríe.

- Sasori ya no nos es útil -dice Zetsu negro.

- Es cierto -dice Zetsu blanco- Eliminalo.

- Será un placer, Akatsuki -dice Sakura, clavando un kunai con sellos explosivos en el objeto de Sasori. Este escupe sangre, cuando Sakura pega varios papeles explosivos en el objeto, con un puñetazo monstruoso lo estrella en una pared. Empieza a alejarse yendo hacia la capa de Akatsuki que Sasori tiró, provocando una potente explosión donde Sasori.

- Llámame Zetsu -dice Zetsu blanco.

- ¿Ahora que vas a hacer, chica? -dice Zetsu negro.

- Llámame Sakura. Seré una espía en Konoha, esperando el mejor momento para atacar -dice Sakura, escondiendo en su mochila la capa- Además, no pueden verme con ningún Akatsuki o mi plan fallará -pone decenas de sellos explosivos en la entrada de la cueva por si acaso.

- Una espía en Konoha... Excelente -dice Zetsu negro, saca un pequeño rollo y se lo da a Sakura- Con estos jutsus aprenderás no solo a extraer Biju, también a comunicarte a distancia con nosotros, entre otras cosas.

- Siempre nos llevamos el rollo por si acaso -dice Zetsu blanco- Tengo que informar a Pain-sama.

- Un momento -dice Sakura guardandose el rollo y mirando a Zetsu- Antes de salir sácame de aquí.

Mientras, Tenten sigue luchando contra su clon, estaba herida y cansada.

- Solo me queda usar esto -dice Tenten, hace sellos- Sogu Tensasai -invoca una lluvia de cientos de armas en el cielo que cae rápidamente hacia el clon, varias armas se clavan en los órganos internos del clon, quien al final desaparece- Por fin -se pregunta como están los demás y llama por el pequeño micrófono que Gai les dieron- ¿Chicos, estáis bien?

- Yo si -dice Neji- Me llamaron Gai y Lee hace unos minutos diciendo que ya habían acabado. ¿Y tu, estas bien?

- Si, estoy bien -dice Tenten, escucha explosiones- Naruto -se va corriendo a donde se oyen las explosiones. En cuanto llega ve a Naruto descontrolado por sacar las 3 colas- Naruto... -intenta hacerle entrar en razón- Despierta...

Naruto pega un rugido y va a atacar cuando Kakashi aparece y con un sello le sella el chakra del Kyubi, volviéndolo a la normalidad.

- Ka... Kakashi-sensei -dice Naruto, mirando a Kakashi, después mira a Tenten- Tenten -Tenten le abraza.

- Estas bien -dice Tenten- Me había asustado -Kakashi encuentra cerca a Gaara, Deidara lo soltó cuando Naruto lucho contra el. Aparece en ese momento Chiyo cansada de tanto correr.

- ¿Chiyo, y Sakura? -dice Kakashi.

- Yo... Hubo un derrumbe y... nos separaron -dice Chiyo tomando aire- Intenté quitar las rocas, pero como no pude hacer nada os fui a buscar por si podías hacer algo.

- ¡Que! -grita Kakashi.

- Seguro que Sakura habrá encontrado una salida -dice Chiyo rezando para que haya ocurrido eso, se enfrentaba a Sasori, un gran marionetista- Además teniendo la fuerza de Tsunade, podrá con el.

Deidara estaba lejos, estaba sin su brazo derecho por culpa del Kamui de Kakashi, cuando un bulto aparece cerca.

- Jum, hola Zetsu -dice Deidara girandose a verle, entonces ve que Sakura esta al lado de Zetsu- ¿Quien es esa?

- La nueva Akatsuki -dice Sakura- Tuve que matar a Sasori, no servia de nada.

- ¿Tu le mataste, pelo chicle? -dice Deidara con burla pero preparado para atacarla por matar a su compañero.

- ¡NO ME LLAMES ASI! -grita Sakura enojada y de un gran puñetazo empotra a Deidara en el suelo sin que éste pueda hacer nada- Bueno, nos veremos en la reunión -dice más tranquila.

- Menudo cambio tiene esta chica -dice Zetsu negro al ver la escena.

- Recuerda la hora -dice Zetsu blanco- Aunque vayas a actuar como espía, deberás presentarte a Pain-sama.

- Lo recordaré -dice Sakura- Habrá que esperar 3 días entre que me voy y que llego a Konoha.

- Si te interesa -dice Deidara levantándose y con un enorme chichón en la cabeza- Naruto esta a varios metros por allí, jum -señala la izquierda- Solo sigue recto.

- Entendido -dice Sakura, y se va a donde señaló Deidara, quien iba a aprovechar para lanzar un pájaro explosivo pero Zetsu lo para antes de que haga nada. Al poco Sakura encuentra a Naruto y Tenten abrazados- *Los dos monstruos abrazados... Que conmovedor* -piensa con odio y asco- Hola chicos -dice sonriente, actuando otra vez.

- ¡Sakura! -dice Chiyo sorprendida, se acerca a Sakura- ¿Como saliste?

- Con unos sellos explosivos -dice Sakura- en el lugar exacto y ya esta. *Espero que los sellos explosivos que puse en la entrada de la cueva sean suficientes para engañarlos* -piensa.

- Tenemos que irnos -dice Kakashi, cargando con el cuerpo de Gaara, y empiezan a irse hacia Suna.

* * *

**Dercein:** El odio hace cosas realmente idiotas, como unirse a Akatsuki... Más explicaciones en los siguientes capítulos ^^

**X-Predator:** Aquí tienes la continuación.

**blink-chan90:** Continuado ^^

**Hime Masaomi:** Fuerza tiene casi la de Tsunade, y habilidad gracias a los jutsus que le dió Naruto ^^ Lamentablemente, lo sabrán pronto. Colgado el capítulo ^^


	7. Capítulo 7

**Aquí tenéis el séptimo capítulo ^^ **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

En alguna parte oscura de la base Akatsuki, Zetsu se arrodilla ante una sombra a oscuras , explicándole la pelea contra Sasori.

- Veo que ya se nos ha unido Sakura -dice la sombra- Pronto los Bijūs serán míos.

- Quisiera preguntar -dice Zetsu blanco.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que esa chica sabía usar el Hiraishin no jutsu de Minato? -dice Zetsu negro.

- Quería dejar alguna sorpresa -dice la sombra- Cuéntale a Pain lo que viste... Debemos asegurarnos de que Sakura sea de gran ayuda contra Naruto y Tenten.

- Esa es otra pregunta que todavía no acabo de entender –dice Zetsu blanco.

- ¿Por qué se lo hemos ocultado? Podría haber ido a por Tenten también –dice Zetsu negro.

- Desconocíamos dónde se entrena junto con Naruto –dice la sombra- Aparte todo debe ir como estaba previsto. Si se lo hubiese contado a Pain, habrían ido él y Konan a capturarlos tras la muerte del tercer Hokage.

- Ya veo... Tenías que asegurarte de que Sakura aprendía esos jutsus sin ningún inconveniente, por eso no se lo contaste a Pain –dice Zetsu negro- Tenías que asegurarte de que Sakura se llenaba de odio a los Jinchūriki hasta el punto de unirse a nosotros.

- Exacto -dice la sombra- Ahora, con una kunoichi inteligente y que ha aprendido el Hiraishin no jutsu

entre nosotros... Nadie va a pararme.

Tenten, Naruto, Chiyo, Kakashi quien cargaba con Gaara y Sakura se alejan del bosques se encuentran con Gai, Lee y Neji. También se acercaron los ninjas de Suna que enviaron con ellos, Temari y Kankurō.

- Gaara -dice Temari, casi llorando. Kakashi deja el cuerpo de Gaara en el suelo.

- Lo siento, Temari -dice Naruto, decaído- No he podido salvarle.

- No es tu culpa -dice Kankurō, llevando sus marionetas- Al menos has traído su cuerpo para que le demos -llora- le demos un digno entierro.

Los ninjas de Suna lloran la muerte de su Kazekage, el antiguo Jinchūriki del Shukaku, y Naruto llora por la muerte de su amigo, Tenten intenta reconfortarle. Sakura finge estar triste por la muerte de Gaara, pero no esperaba las palabras de Chiyo.

- Ya he vivido toda mi vida -dice Chiyo- Pero Gaara tenía toda la vida por delante. Por mi culpa se convirtió en el Jinchuriki del Shukaku y recibió solamente desprecio y odio, y ahora voy a remediar el error que hice -se arrodilla ante el cuerpo de Gaara, pone sus manos en el pecho de Gaara- Kisho Tensei -un chakra azul envuelve las manos de Chiyo.

- Esa técnica -dice Temari, asombrada- Dará su propia vida para resucitar a Gaara.

Sakura no entendía como puede alguien querer morir para darle la vida al antiguo Jinchūriki. Chiyo empieza a cansarse, su chakra no era suficiente para curarlo, entonces Naruto le da chakra a Chiyo para que consiga curar a Gaara, cosa que consiguen. Gaara poco a poco abre los ojos.

- Gaara -dice Temari, a punto de llorar.

Mientras Chiyo cae al suelo, sin vida.

- ¿Donde... estoy? -dice Gaara, confundido por encontrarse rodeado de su amigo y su familia.

- Estuviste muerto -dice Tenten- Pero Chiyo te revivió. Lamentablemente a costa de su vida.

Los ninjas de Suna lloran la muerte de Chiyo, quien sacrifico su vida para revivir a Gaara.

- Naruto -dice Gaara- Muchas... -se levanta y después mira a Naruto- Muchas gracias por salvarme.

- Para eso están los amigos -dice Naruto, dándole la mano a Gaara- Para ayudarse entre si -Gaara estrecha la mano de Naruto, es posible que de esta misión nazca una alianza entre Suna y Konoha.

- Gracias también -dice Gaara mirando al resto del grupo- a todos vosotros.

- Tampoco hicimos gran cosa -dice Tenten- Casi todo es gracias a Naruto.

- También hiciste mucho al derrotar a tu clon y al falso Kisame -dice Neji.

- Bueno, eso es cierto -dice Tenten sonriendo.

Después de despedirse de Gaara llegan a Konoha después de tres días de viaje. Gai y Lee se van a entrenar como siempre, Neji se va a la mansión Hyuga, Kakashi a informar sobre la misión a Tsunade, Tenten se va con Naruto a hablar de su pelea contra el clon y Sakura dice que se va a casa a descansar. En cuanto Sakura llega a su casa, sabe por una nota en la nevera que sus padres se fueron a comprar comida por lo que aún tardarán tiempo, cierra la puerta de la entrada con un cerrojo, se asegura de que nadie este cerca y baja las persianas de las ventanas y se pone el anillo de Sasori y la capa. Después abre el rollo y empieza a mirar los jutsus que Zetsu le dió. Encuentra uno y hace sellos.

- Gentōshin no jutsu -dice Sakura, concentrándose y se forma una imagen espectral en el que solo se le ven los ojos en la base de Akatsuki. Pain, Konan y todas las proyecciones del resto de los Akatsuki están allí- Perdone la tardanza, siendo espía de Konoha no pude hacerlo antes.

- Zetsu ya nos ha hablado un poco de ti -dice Pain, cuyos ojos violetas brillan en la oscuridad- Yo soy Pain, el líder de Akatsuki, estos son Uchiha Itachi, Kisame Hoshigaki, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Zetsu y Konan -dice presentando a cada una de las sombras.

- ¿¡Para esta cosa nos has llamado Pain! grita Hidan- ¡Joder, si es una estúpida cría infiel a Jashin-sama!

- Concuerdo contigo por una vez jum -dice Deidara- Es una estúpida y patética niñata jum -Sakura empezaba a enfadarse.

- Cállate Hidan -dice Kakuzu mirando a Hidan- Das dolor de cabeza cada vez que hablas.

- Yo me llamo Haruno Sakura, de Konoha -dice Sakura intentando ignorar a Hidan, mira a todos los presentes- Ya sabréis que Uzumaki Naruto, el Jinchuriki del Kyubi, esta en Konoha -dice Sakura- Es un monstruo que hizo que Sasuke-kun se uniera a Orochimaru -dice con rabia en su voz- Por eso me uní a vosotros, para ayudaros a derrotar a los Jinchurikis. Y de paso matar a Orochimaru. Asi Sasuke-kun volverá.

- Vamos, que te unes por Sasuke, pelochicle -dice Deidara, al momento Sakura le mira con una vena de cabreo.

- ¡¿Quieres recibir otra vez, baka?! -dice Sakura.

- Antes me pillaste desprevenido, ahora si puedo contigo, frentona jum -dice Deidara con burla.

- Será tu nueva compañera -anuncia Pain- Asi que mas respeto.

- ¡QUEEEEEEE! -grita Deidara mirando a Pain- ¡No voy a unirme a la pelochicle, jum!

- Es una orden, Deidara -dice Pain con frialdad- Zetsu me hablo de tus habilidades, Sakura -dice Pain mirando a Sakura- Aun asi háblanos de ellas, todos querrán saberlo.

- Esta bien -dice Sakura- Tengo una gran fuerza, ya que Tsunade es mi maestra.

- Hemos tenido suerte en que la alumna de la Sannin este de nuestro lado -dice Kisame.

- También se jutsus médicos por la misma razón -sigue diciendo Sakura- Y luego están mis jutsus: Torikesu Chakra, con la que disuelvo el chakra del enemigo; Kat Minuo Siko, con la que creo un poderoso fuego oscuro inbloqueable... Y no olvidemos... del Hiraishin no jutsu -eso sorprende a los presentes excepto a Pain, Konan y Zetsu.

- ¿La técnica del 4º Hokage? -pregunta Itachi- ¿Como es posible que la tenga?

- Naruto es un ingenuo, por mí robó el rollo en el que estan los jutsus hace años -dice Sakura, después mira a Pain- Tengo una información que seguro os encantará, Pain-sama.

- Dilo ya -sentencia Pain.

- Tenten, la chica que esta con Gai, Lee y Neji -dice Sakura- es también una Jinchūriki y alumna de Jiraiya -esa declaración sorprende aun mas a los presentes, incluso a konan y Pein.

- ¡Que Konoha tiene dos Jinchūriki, jum! -dice Deidara.

- Esto pone las cosas mas difíciles -dice Konan- Si uno casi puede contra Deidara, dos juntos...

- Eso explica ese chakra de Tenten, Itachi-san -dice Kisame recordando el ataque contra Naruto hace casi 3 años, Itachi solo mira al infinito.

- Sakura -dice Itachi mirándola tras un rato de silencio- ¿Existe alguna forma de que los capturemos por separado?

- Las misiones, cada equipo tiene una distinta, pero... Existe una forma de darles un duro golpe -dice Sakura con una malvada sonrisa, su odio ya había llenado su corazón- Os explicare como es mi plan, y luego que Pain-sama decida.

En Konoha, Tenten le contaba a Naruto la pelea contra su clon mientras paseaban por ahí.

- ¡Alucinante dattebayo! -dice Naruto, contento- A pesar de tener tus habilidades y tu fuerza, le has ganado.

- Aun asi fue difícil, Naruto-kun... Digo Naruto -dice Tenten roja como un tomate y rezando para que Naruto no se haya dado cuenta. ¿Por que había dicho eso?

- Pero lo que cuenta es que la derrotaste -dice Naruto, sin enterarse de lo dicho por Tenten- Esperemos que Sasuke vuelva pronto a Konoha.

- Si conseguimos derrotar a Itachi -dice Tenten- igual vuelve antes de que Orochimaru... -sabían que quedaba poco tiempo para que Orochimaru use el cuerpo de Sasuke.

- Eso espero -dice Naruto- Espero que lleguemos a tiempo...

En el cuartel del Hokage, Tsunade escuchaba a Kakashi y su informe de la misión.

- Asi que resucitasteis al Kazekage, Sakura mató a un Akatsuki y heriste a otro -dice Tsunade.

- Exacto, la misión fue un éxito a medias -dice Kakashi- por el hecho de que Chiyo se sacrificó para resucitar a Gaara y que ahora tienen al Ichibi.

- ¿Y Sakura? -dice Tsunade preocupada- ¿Le ha ocurrido algo?

- En todo el rato en el que estuvimos de misión, no ví rencor alguno hacia Naruto -dice Kakashi- Puede que al final no sea nada o puede que sea una máscara que lo oculta, no puedo saberlo.

- Esta bien, puedes irte. Enviaré a un ANBU para vigilar a Sakura hasta que mis sospechas desaparezcan -dice Tsunade, Kakashi desaparece- *Hay algo extraño... ¿Como sabían donde estarían?* -Tsunade se levanta de su sitio y mira por una ventana- *Sakura... No se si tu rencor hacia Naruto desapareció o es todo una fachada para ocultarlo... Pero si sigues con ese rencor, un día te consumirá*

En la base Akatsuki...

- Excelente idea, Sakura -dice Pain- Gracias a ti el mundo ninja tendrá la verdadera paz. Puedes irte.

- Esta bien, Pain-sama -dice Sakura, y deshace el jutsu, desapareciendo su proyección. Las demás proyecciones desaparecen, dejando a Pain y Konan solos.

- Esta chica... -dice Konan- Presiento que en el futuro ayudará mucho.

* * *

**Hime Masaomi:** Es muy inteligente y se va a volver muy fuerte... Pero Naruto y Tenten también ^^ Para un envuentro Sasuke y Sakura tengo una idea que te va a gustar. Aquí tienes el capítulo ^^

**Adrian:** ¿Forma de que descubran a Sakura? Ya lo verás, ya lo veras ^^ ¿Ahora más fuerte que Naruto? No, aunque tenga el Hiraishin no alcanza a un Jinchūriki, mucho menos a dos... Aparte de que primero quiere hacerles daño psicológicamente.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo ^^ Espero que os guste.  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Han pasado 2 horas desde la misión del rescate de Gaara. Tsunade tenía otra reunión con los ancianos del Consejo en breve. Shizune esta con ella, por si algo empeoraba.

- *¿Es que no me van a dejar en paz de una vez?* -piensa Tsunade, imagina que Naruto y Tenten serian el motivo principal de sus comentarios. Empiezan a aparecer los tres ancianos: Kohana, Homura y Danzō, Tsunade se maldice de tener que soportar a Danzō- ¿Que les trae por aquí?

- Uzumaki Naruto ha perdido el control en la misión de Gaara -dice Homura- Ha demostrado ser un peligro para sus compañeros y la aldea.

- Tenten ira por el mismo camino seguramente, no parece que lo haya controlado por completo -dice Danzō- No aceptaste nuestra propuesta de limitar a los Jinchūriki y por tu culpa una Jonin de Suna esta muerta -los demás ancianos le dan la razón, eso hace explotar a Tsunade.

- ¡Ella se sacrifico para salvar a Gaara! -grita Tsunade, incapaz de creer que los ancianos la culpaban de lo ocurrido en la misión- ¡Vosotros no tenéis ni idea de lo que...!

- ¡Tsunade! -dice Kohana, cortando a Tsunade- Lo que importa ahora es que una Jounin de Suna ha muerto, y Akatsuki tiene ya a los Bijū de 1, 4, 6 y 7 colas.

- Tenemos que usar nuestras fuerzas para impedir que consigan los Bijū de 2, 3, 5, 8 y 9 colas -dice Danzō- Y lo primero es controlar al Kyubi y al Gobi, para que no vuelva a pasar lo de la misión. Sé de alguien que puede ocupar el puesto de Sasuke, y dile a Gai que vigile con lupa a Tenten. La otra opción es limitar los movimientos de los Jinchūrikis y no dejarles hacer ninguna misión -sonríe- ¿Aceptas mi petición o no, Tsunade?

- Esta bien -dice Tsunade conteniendo su ira, la habian puesto entre la espada y la pared- Pon al de tu Raiz a vigilar a Naruto.

- Sabia que harías lo correcto -dice Danzō- Vámonos -se va al igual que los otros ancianos.

- Maldita sea -dice Tsunade en cuanto se fueron- Shizune -la mira- tráeme a Yamato y háblale a Gai y Kakashi de lo ocurrido. ¡YA!

- Si, Tsunade-sama -dice Shizune, y desaparece en una nube de humo.

- Esos ancianos me van a volver loca un día de estos -dice Tsunade, apoyando las manos en la cabeza.

Fuera, Danzō se iba a su cuartel de la Raíz.

- *Tsunade, pronto tu reinado terminara y Konoha será la Aldea mas soñada* -piensa Danzō. Llega al cuartel de la Raíz, al entrar se para en medio de una enorme sala- Sai, aparece.

- Si, Danzō-sama -dice un chico pálido apareciendo delante de Danzō.

- Seras compañero de Uzumaki Naruto, el Jinchūriki del Kyubi -dice Danzō- Tu misión va a ser esperar el mejor momento para librarnos de ese estorbo de Uchiha Sasuke. Si encuentras a Orochimaru dile que vas de mi parte y que quieres hacer una alianza con él para destruir Konoha. Recordara la alianza de hace 3 años, antes de los exámenes chunnin, y confiara en ti. Ese es el momento perfecto para matar a Sasuke.

Mientras, Tenten se pone a entrenar lanzando shurikens contra un árbol con un acierto del 100%. Su cabeza se estaba llenando de pensamientos sobre la conversación con Naruto antes.

- *¿Por qué se me escapó eso? Naruto no es nada mas que un buen amigo... ¿verdad?* -piensa Tenten. Esos años de entrenamiento podrían haber hecho nacer un nuevo sentimiento en Tenten- *No, imposible. Naruto esta enamorado de Sakura, no creo que seamos más que amigos* -falla al lanzar un shuriken, el shuriken pasa rozando el tronco- *Adios a mi récord*

- ¡Hola Tenten! -grita Lee apareciendo de repente en un lado de Tenten y asustando a Tenten- ¿Que tal estas?

- Bien, Lee-san -dice Tenten después de recuperarse del susto.

- Me he encontrado con Gai-sensei y Shizune hablando cuando IVA a entrenar mi Fuego de la Juventud -dice Lee- Lo que sea que le haya dicho Shizune a Gai-sensei le enfadó mucho, y nunca le vi asi.

- Ya puede ser malo -dice Tenten.

- Después Shizune me vio y me dijo que fuéramos a ver a Tsunade-sama -dice Lee.

- Vamos allá -dice Tenten.

- Sabemos que la reunion es dentro de unos minutos -dice Lee- De paso nos encontraremos con Sakura y Naruto.

En el cuartel del Hokage...

Tenten, Gai, Lee, Neji y Sakura están enfrente de la mesa de Godaime, cuando entra Naruto.

- ¡Oba-chan, hola! -grita Naruto, y recibe un puñetazo de Tsunade que lo estampa contra una pared- Perdona... no te llamare vieja...

- Tengo dos misiones para vosotros -dice Tsunade sentándose- Al parecer Sasori debía reunirse con un espía de Orochimaru en unos días en las afueras de la aldea. Sabremos donde está Sasuke y asi que regrese a la aldea, así que os mandaré a vosotros -mira a Naruto y Sakura- Kakashi no puede ir con vosotros, por lo que he llamado a dos personas para que os ayuden -aparecen dos personas. Una es el chico pálido vestido como la Raiz y el otro es un hombre castaño y vestido como un Jonin- Naruto, el capitán Yamato sustituirá a Kakashi y Sai ocupará el puesto de Sasuke.

Sakura mira con desconfianza a Sai.

- *Nadie sustituirá a Sasuke-kun. Nadie* -piensa Sakura.

- Y vosotros -dice Tsunade mirando a Gai- Tenemos información de que unos documentos secretos de Kirigakure estan allí, en posesión de un ladrón. Hay que conseguirlos rápidamente. Contiene varios jutsus de Suiton.

- Entendido, Tsunade-sama -dice Gai.

- Ahora id a preparados para las misiones -dice Tsunade.

- Si -dicen todos, y se van a prepararse. Sakura al llegar a su casa pone el cerrojo de su casa, baja las persianas, se pone el anillo y la capa y realiza el Genthōsin no jutsu. Se reúne con Pain.

- Pain-sama, mi equipo y yo iremos a una misión para encontrarnos con un espia de Orochimaru y asi encontrar a Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura- y Tenten va a otra misión en Kirikagure a conseguir documentos importantes. Podríamos conseguir esos rollos y tener mas jutsus de agua para Kisame.

- Excelente, Sakura -dice Pain- Estas demostrando ser una buena Akatsuki. Pero quiero saber porque no dices donde se van a reunir tu equipo y el espía de Orochimaru.

- Carezco de esa información, pero me enterare -dice Sakura- Además siempre habrá un final bueno para nosotros: o la muerte de Orochimaru o la de Naruto. Lo que de verdad me preocupa es que nos han puesto a un nuevo compañero... Un tal Sai, y a un nuevo capitán, un tal Yamato.

- No me suena a nadie con esos nombres -dice Pain- La misión servirá para conocerles mejor.

- Hablaremos después de la misión, Pain-sama -dice Sakura, después la proyección desaparece. Pain mira un momento a Zetsu.

- Quiero que vigiles a Tenten -dice Pain.

- Como ordene, Pain-sama -dice Zetu blanco.

- Antes de atacar, debemos saber sus técnicas ninja, asi como el poder del Gobi que puede usar -dice Pain- Ya viste la pelea de Naruto contra Kabuto hace años y sabemos su forma de pelear... Pero de Tenten no sabemos casi nada.

- *Este Nagato... mira que no pensar en que podríamos saberlo ya* -piensa Zetsu blanco.

- Si me permite, yo iré con el -dice Itachi, acercándose a Pain- Me gustaría comprobar una cosa...

- Tus Genjutsus y tu Mangekyo Sharingan serán de gran ayuda, Itachi -dice Pain- Adelante, vigiladla.

- Sí, Pain-sama -dice Zetsu, y tanto él como Itachi desaparecen de la cueva de Akatsuki.

* * *

**X-Predator: **En el futuro sabrás tu respuesta.

**Hime Masaomi:** Pues ya tengo idea de dónde y cuándo va a ser ^^ La descubrirán dentro de un tiempo. Ahora me voy a centrar más en Tenten ^^ Tengo una idea para ella.

**SB:** Pues no has visto nada aún... Continuado ^^

**Kurashi92:** Cierto, al final acertó XDD

**Adrian:** Exacto ^^ El tiempo te responderá... Pero una idea ya tego ^^

**blink-chan90:** Gracias ^^ Continuado ^^


	9. Capítulo 9

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 9, espero que os guste ^^ **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Gai y su equipo están de camino a Kirigakure, listos para empezar la misión. Neji vigila los puntos débiles de sus compañeros con su Byakugan, Lee y Gai hablan de la llama de la juventud como siempre y Tenten prepara sus rollos con armas por si acaso.

- Esta misión será fácil -dice Neji- Buscar un ladrón con jutsus de Suiton...

- No será muy difícil, esta misión esta clasificada como misión de rango B -dice Gai- El ladrón será algo fuerte si ha leído los jutsus.

- Pero conseguiremos derrotarle -dice Tenten- Ya lo veras, Gai-sensei.

- ¡Eso, nuestra llama de la juventud es fuerte! -grita Lee- ¡Juntos ganaremos!

- ¡Lee! -dice Gai llorando y abrazando a Lee.

- ¡Gai-sensei! -dice Lee igual que Gai.

- No empeceis otra vez con eso, tenemos una misión que hacer -dice Tenten- Por cierto, Gai-sensei -mira a Gai- ¿Exactamente donde esta el ladrón?

- Escondido en algún lugar de Kirikagure, no se sabe donde -dice Gai- El ladrón es bastante escurridizo, pero nos dieron su descripción. Un hombre de pelo negro y de punta, de unos 24 años y una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha... Va vestido con una capa azul oscuro con capucha para no levantar sospechas.

- ¿Objetivos para que haya hecho eso, Gai-sensei? -dice Lee.

- Todavía desconocidos -dice Gai. Entran en la aldea, sin darse cuenta de Zetsu, quien les habia espiado en la conversación- Habrá que separarse para cubrir mas terreno -dice al ver la cantidad de gente que había por las calles- Neji, iras por el Norte, tu Byakugan ayudara mucho. Lee irá con Neji y Tenten irá conmigoyo. Si lo encontráis, decírmelo por el micrófono que usamos en la misión de Gaara.

- Entendido -dicen Lee y Neji; y se van a cubrir sus posiciones.

Mientras, Itachi estaba en un árbol cuando aparece Zetsu detrás de él.

- ¿Si, Zetsu? -dice Itachi, sin voltearse.

- El hombre al que buscan tiene una capa azul oscuro -dice Zetsu blanco.

- ¿Vigilamos toda la ciudad de Kirigakure ya? -dice Zetsu negro.

- No -dice Itachi- Hay que esperar a que salgan. Si van a pelear se alejarán de Kirigakure para que ni haya heridos ni obstáculos para la pelea. Espía los lugares cercanos a la salida de Kirigakure.

- Como diga, Itachi -dice Zetsu blanco.

- Recuerda el plan de Sakura, Itachi -dice Zetsu negro, desvaneciéndose en la rama.

- Lo sé -dice Itachi, espera a que Tenten salga de Kirigakure para tener que empezar el plan de Sakura.

De vuelta a Kirikagure...

- Gai-sensei, ¿puedo hablar con usted? -dice Tenten.

- Claro, ¿el qué? -dice Gai.

- ¿Que te dijo Shizune antes de la misión? -pregunta Tenten. Gai se sorprende de que Tenten lo supiera. Debió de habérselo contado Lee.

- Nada importante -dice Gai- *Me han pedido que vigile a Tenten, pero es una simple misión de capturar a un ladrón. Podrá con el sin usar el Gobi* Puedes ir por el Este para cubrir mas terreno.

- Si, Gai-sensei -dice Tenten, y se va al Este. Tenten se pone a vigilar cuando ve al hombre con capa azul oscuro y capucha- Gai-sensei, he encontrado al objetivo cerca de la salida de la ciudad. Voy a seguirle -dice al micrófono y con cuidado sigue al extraño. El hombre sale del pueblo y se para de repente en una llanura con un gran charco de agua y unos árboles.

- Que pesadez, una ninja de Konoha -dice el de la capa, quitándose la capucha y revelando ser el hombre que estaban buscando- ¿Que quieres?

- El rollo que robaste -dice Tenten, preparándose para atacar si se daba el caso.

- ¿Que robé? -dice el hombre de la capucha, y empieza a reírse- Llámalo asi, solo lo cogí prestado. Quiero demostrarles que puedo ser un ninja. Y pensaba traerles el cuerpo de cualquier ninja fuerte y darles el rollo. Verán mi potencial y seré un gran ninja.

- ¿Robaste un gran rollo lleno de jutsus Suiton solo para demostrar ser un ninja? -pregunta Tenten.

- Exacto -dice el hombre- Por cierto, me llamo Urushi Kanji, el hombre que te va a matar. ¿Y tu, quien eres?

- Tenten -dice Tenten, invoca varios kunais- kunoichi de Konoha, la mujer que te vencerá -lanza los kunai pero Kanji los esquiva, Kanji después saca de la capa un kunai y lo lanza contra Tenten, quien con facilidad lo esquiva.

- Suiton: Ha no Kuchi -dice Kanji haciendo sellos rápidamente, del charco sale una enorme serpiente que se lanza contra Tenten.

- Kuchiyose -Tenten saca un rollo y lo abre- Aian Wooru Hogo -invoca una gran cúpula de hierro que la protege del jutsu de agua.

- Eres buena, pero pronto morirás -dice Kanji, se deshace la invocación.

- ¡Bakuryūgeki! -Tenten aprovecha el humo creado para lanzar una gran bola de fuego con forma de dragón hacia Kanji.

- ¡Maldición! -dice Kanji, esquivando la bola de fuego- ¿Y tus compañeros, no aparecen?

- ¡Entrada Dinámica! -grita Gai, apareciendo de repente y dándole una sonora patada en la cara a Kanji, lanzándolo contra el árbol, rompiéndolo. Aparecen también Lee y Neji.

- Para que hablo -dice Kanji levantándose y mira con ira a Gai- Maldito tipo de cejas grandes... Esto ya es muy malo.

- Entréganos el rollo -dice Neji- por las buenas o te lo quitaremos por las malas.

Kanji estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se acerca una sombra. Se gira a verle y empiezan a temblarle las piernas al ver la capa negra con nubes rojas. Había oído sobre ellos.

- ¿Akatsuki? -dice Gai, mirando a Itachi- ¿Que haces aquí, Itachi?

Tenten no miraba a los ojos a Itachi, sabía que podría caer en un Genjutsu.

- Nos enteramos de cierto ladrón con jutsus, gracias a que Zetsu espió vuestra conversación -dice Itachi- Es el mismo que supo que seríais el equipo de refuerzos de Kakashi y Naruto-kun en la misión de Gaara.

- Ya me parecia raro que ni yo lo haya notado -dice Gai.

- *Pain-sama tenia razón, se creerían eso* -piensa Itachi. Mira a Kanji- Tu eres el ladrón de los jutsus de Suiton.

Kanji temblaba. Aunque se creía un buen ninja, no llegaba a la altura de un Akatsuki.

- Ahora -dice Itachi, señala a Tenten- si quieres atacarme y proteger a tus amigos, hazlo.

- Por supuesto que lo haré -dice Tenten, invoca varios kunais y los lanza contra Itachi, quien los recibe de lleno- ¡Bien! -de repente el cuerpo de Itachi se desvanece en cuervos- ¿Qué...? -los cuervos se lanzan a por Tenten convertidos en shurikens, Tenten consigue esquivarlos- ¿Chicos, estáis...? -ve que Gai, Lee y Neji se convierten en Itachi- Un Genjutsu... ¿cuándo, si no le miré a los ojos? -mira a Kanji, quien también se había convertido en Itachi.

- Eres patética -dice la voz de Neji. El hombro derecho de Tenten se transforma en la parte derecha de Neji- ¿Pensaste que con demostrar ser fuerte olvidarían lo que eres? Eres el Gobi... un Bijū que podría escapar de tu control y mas desde que casi matas a Naruto en el entrenamiento con Jiraiya. Eres un peligro para la aldea.

- Neji -dice Tenten, sin creérselo- *¿Qué clase de pesadilla es esta?* -piensa, cuando oye un voz.

- Tú -la palma de la mano derecha de Tenten se convierte en la boca de Lee- no mereces estar con nosotros... Te preocupas más por Naruto-kun que por cualquiera de nosotros. ¿Este es tu sentido de la amistad, Tenten?

- ¡No es verdad! -grita Tenten- Yo jamas...

- Si es verdad -dice Naruto, la mitad izquierda de la cara de Tenten se había transformado en la mitad izquierda de la cara de Naruto- ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cuando me llamaste Naruto-kun? ¿Cómo cambia tu voz cuando me pasa algo malo? ¿Cómo todos los días sonríes en cuanto te sonrío? Jamás serás más que una amiga para mi, Sakura-chan es mi amor verdadero. Solo compartimos el pasado Tenten, Sakura-chan será mi futuro.

- ¡Sakura no te quiere! -grita Tenten- ¡Jamas se ha interesado por ti, solo pensaba en Sasuke y a tí ni te hacía caso! -su ojo verdadero llora- Yo fui la única que te apoyó cuando fallaste el examen Genin... ¿Dónde estaba Sakura en el examen Genin, dónde estaba cuando llegasteis a Konoha de la misión de Zabuza? -aprieta el puño izquierdo con fuerza- Yo... quise no pensar en lo que sentí desde lo del entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sama... Me hice más fuerte para proteger Konoha... Para proteger a mis amigos... Para protegerte a ti, Naruto... Porque... yo...

- Dilo -dice Naruto- Di que me amas. Dí que me amas, kunoichi de la Hoja Tenten.

- ¡Te amo, Naruto! -dice Tenten, sin contener las lágrimas- Te lo debí haber contado antes de volver a Konoha, pero no... no quería verlo... no quería estropear nuestra amistad...

- Patético -dice Naruto- Tu estás enamorada de mí sólo porque somos iguales... No existe amor en ti...

- ¡Si existe! -grita Tenten- ¡Y te lo puedo demostrar!

- ¿Cómo? ¿Protegiéndole? -dice Gai. El hombro izquierdo de Tenten se transforma en su ojo con su ceja grande- Tus padres, tu abuelo, el pueblo de la Cascada... están muertos por tu culpa... Por el Gobi que tienes en tu interior...

- ¡Basta! -grita Tenten, las voces de Lee, Neji, Naruto y Gai siguen acusándola- ¡Basta basta basta!

- ¡TENTEN! -grita el verdadero Gai, sacándola del Genjutsu.

- ¿Qué...? -dice Tenten confundida, se mira los brazos y se toca la cara. Todo era normal- ¿Qué me ha...?

- Utakata -dice Itachi, a los pies del cuerpo de Kanji y con el rollo de jutsus en la mano- Un Genjutsu, actúa con sólo señalarte. Las conversaciones jamas se produjeron, todo estaba en tu cabeza -ve que Tenten primero se sonroja, luego su cara cambia a ira por hacerle pasar por eso- Si quieres matarme, hazlo con tus fuerzas... Para proteger a aquellos a los que amas... Para proteger a tus amigos de mí... ¿No es así? -una cola de chakra azul claro le crece a Tenten, a la vez que se le suelta el pelo y sus ojos se vuelven azules- ¿Qué... Una jinchūriki? -finjiendo sorpresa.

- Tenten -dice Gai, mirando a Tenten. Algo debió haber pasado en el Genjutsu para que Tenten esté tan enfadada y saque una cola.

- Uchiha Itachi -dice Tenten, invocando una katana, despues prepara la katana- Me he entrenado duro este tiempo para cumplir la promesa que me hice... ¡Proteger Konoha de Orochimaru y de Akatsuki... Especialmente de tí! -corre hacia Itachi- Mikazuki no Mai -Tenten avanza rápidamente hacia Itachi, y con un rapido movimiento despista a Itachi para así darle un corte descendente. Pero Itachi explota al recibir el ataque, hiriendo a Tenten.

- Bunshin Daibahuka -dice el verdadero Itachi, apareciendo cerca de Neji.

- ¡Hakkeshou Kaiten! -Neji gira con gran velocidad, Itachi salta alejándose de él, momento en que Tenten vuelve a atacarle. Itachi lo evita al tocar el suelo y le lanza un Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu a bocajarro, Tenten cae al suelo al recibir de lleno el ataque pero vuelve a levantarse, aunque con quemaduras.

- Ahora -dice Tenten, apretando el mango de la espada y temblando de rabia por lo del Utakata, ya no pensaba en lo arriesgado que era usar las colas, sino en derrotar a Itachi por usarla- te derrotare con todas mis fuerzas.

* * *

**blink-chan90:** Continuación colocada ^^

**Hime Masaomi:** Continuación puesta ^^ No conozco a mucha gente que le caiga bien ese Danzo XD

**Kurashi92: **Pues este capítulo te va a encantar ^^


	10. Capítulo 10

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 10, espero que os guste tanto como los anteriores ^^ **

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Gai miraba a Tenten mientras ella mira a Itachi con ira, katana en mano. Jamás había visto a Tenten tan enfadada, eso podría hacer que libere al Gobi inconscientemente, si sigue dejándose llevar por la ira. Neji, con su Byakugan, observa el chakra del Gobi, que estaba lleno de ira y con una extraña y malvada sonrisa. Lee intenta tranquilizar a Tenten. Zetsu lo miraba todo escondido en un árbol cercano.

- Tenten-san -dice Lee- Cálmate, por favor.

- Lee-san -dice Tenten- esto ahora es cosa mía. Por favor, alejaros de aquí, no quiero haceros daño -prepara la katana y hace un ataque horizontal a Itachi, quien lo bloquea con un kunai con tranquilidad. Itachi desvía la katana de Tenten, salta hacia atrás y hace sellos.

- Suiton: Suigadan -Itachi levanta el agua del charco cercano y lo hace girar rápidamente como un taladro y lanzándolo contra Tenten. Tenten esquiva con su velocidad el ataque y corta a Itachi, pero solo le produce una pequeña herida en la mejilla derecha al haberlo visto con su Sharingan. Tenten lanza la katana a un lado e invoca 4 Fūma Shurikens, después los lanza.

Itachi se convierte en cuervos, esquivando los Fūma Shuriken, que se clavan en los árboles y se vuelve a formar detrás de Tenten. Tenten a gran velocidad coge la katana y corta a Itachi en el pecho. Pero era un clon de agua.

- Naruto y tu sois Jinchūrikis -dice Itachi, aparece cerca de Tenten- Los dos sois objetivos de Akatsuki... También esta Orochimaru, alguien que estuvo un tiempo con nosotros.

- Me da igual cuantos sois -dice Tenten- Protegeré a Naruto de vosotros, y no cumpliréis vuestros objetivos.

- ¿Y lo dices después de sufrir el Genjutsu Utakata? -dice Itachi, Tenten empieza a enfadarse aún mas.

- Bai Koryu no Mai -Tenten se acerca a Itachi a gran velocidad. Después con una finta le asesta un corte horizontal a ambos lados. Pero era un clon explosivo, Tenten choca contra un árbol y se levanta. De repente un clon de cuervos de Itachi agarra a Tenten mientras el verdadero Itachi hace rápidamente sellos.

- Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu -Itachi crea un dragón de agua y lo lanza contra Tenten, el ataque golpea con fuerza a Tenten- Te estas dejando llevar por el odio... Al igual que Sasuke... ¿Quieres matarme, Tenten? ¿Quieres seguir el mismo camino que Sasuke?

- No seguiré el mismo camino que Sasuke -dice Tenten, tirando la katana- Porque seguiré mi propio camino -empieza a crecerle una segunda cola.

- ¡Tenten, para ya! -grita Neji- ¡No uses más...! - Tenten le responde con un rugido- Ha perdido el control.

Tenten se lanza a por Itachi, este hace un Genjutsu, pero eso parece no funcionar en Tenten.

- Lo imaginaba -se dice Itachi esquivando ataques de Tenten- Si un Jinchūriki pierde el control, no se deja llevar por los Genjutsus -Tenten usando sus garras corta en el pecho a Itachi, pero era otro clon explosivo, creando una potente explosión, el verdadero Itachi aparece cerca de la explosión. Tenten se vuelve a levantar, pero se queda quieta un momento, mirando a Itachi.

- Tenten -dice Gai- Tienes que controlarte...

Tenten no escuchaba, solo miraba a Itachi. Había jugado con ella, con sus sentimientos, su odio aumentaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

- "Chica" -dice el Gobi en el mundo interior de Tenten. El mundo interior es igual al del mundo interior de Naruto- "¿Me pregunto, harías lo que fuera por proteger a Konoha, a tus amigos... a Naruto?" -dice eso último con una gran sonrisa.

- Yo solo quiero protegerlos -dice Tenten- Solo eso... Lee, Neji, Gai-sensei... Naruto... Haría lo que fuera por ellos. Por favor, Gobi -mira a los ojos al Gobi- dame mas chakra.

- "Entonces" -dice el Gobi sonriente- "Es hora de sacar la 3ª cola" -rodea con un enorme chakra a Tenten.

En la vida real, los ojos de Tenten se vuelven completamente azules, poco a poco la piel deja paso a una forma de chakra.

- *Maldición, esta fuera de control* -piensa Gai, alejándose del lugar- ¡Lee, Neji, alejaros rápido! -Lee y Neji se van a alejar cuando se produce una enorme explosión en Tenten, Itachi casi sale volando al igual que Lee y Neji, el cuerpo de Kanji sale volando por la explosión de chakra. Cuando se va todo el chakra que rodeaba a Tenten, se ve a un monstruo de chakra azul claro, con el pelo suelto y 3 colas. Con un gran rugido hace retroceder a los presentes.

- Así que este es el poder de una Jinchūriki fuera de control -dice Itachi, Tenten forma una gran bola oscura, después el suelo se hunde bajo ella- No puede ser -Tenten lanza la bola oscura hacia Itachi, produciendo una gigantesca explosión, pero varios cuervos forman el cuerpo de Itachi cerca de Tenten, saca varios shurikens y los lanza- Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni -crea una lluvia de shurikens infundidas en fuego y queriendo quemar lo que toque al demostrar que los arboles alcanzados empiezan a arder con facilidad. Pero la piel de Tenten en ese modo hace que los shurikens reboten a todas partes. Itachi tiene que esquivarlos.

Tenten agarra a Itachi con un enorme brazo de chakra y primero lo aplasta contra el suelo, después parte un árbol con el y después lo vuelve a tirar contra el suelo. Itachi se había cambiado por otro clon de cuervos. Itachi aparece cerca del árbol destruido, estaba algo cansado.

- *Jamás me había enfrentado a un Jinchūriki fuera de control* -piensa Itachi, mira a Tenten- *¿Es que no se va a cansar nunca?*

Tenten se coloca a 4 patas y va a arrollar a Itachi, este lo esquiva por un pelo con sus cuervos. Tenten se gira a verle, lista para atacar otra vez.

- Es imposible derrotarla ahora -dice Itachi, podría usar su Mangekyo Sharingan, pero estaba ya medio ciego... Aparte ya era suficiente- Nos veremos de nuevo, kunoichi de la Hoja Tenten -se deshace en cuervos, y desaparece.

- Tenten-san -dice Lee- Ya esta, tranquilízate.

Tenten al oírle se gira a verle un segundo, pero después mira a otro árbol, justo donde esta Zetsu. Carga otra Bijūdama.

- Hay que irse -dice Zetsu negro desapareciendo en el árbol, se salva poco antes de que la Bijūdama desintegre el árbol y destruya gran parte de la tierra de alrededor.

- Basta -dice Lee- Basta Tenten-san -Tenten le mira, y se prepara otra vez para arrollarle.

- Lee, tienes una enorme rapidez -dice Gai, le pasa un papel con un sello- Es un sello que Jiraiya me dio antes de que empecemos la misión de Gaara, por si tenía que utilizarlo. Neji y yo distraemos a Tenten y tú le pones el sello.

- Hai, Gai-sensei -dice Lee, cogiendo el sello. Se quita las pesas de los pies, creando dos enormes agujeros con las pesas- Adelante.

- ¡Aquí, Tenten! -grita Gai tirando shurikens a Tenten, rebotando en su piel. Tenten les va a arrollar. Gai y Lee esquivan a Tenten.

- ¡Hakke Kushō! -Neji golpea a Tenten, ésta se gira y con una cola le golpea con fuerza, estrellando lo contra el suelo varios metros mas lejos. Lee aparece detrás de Tenten y le coloca el sello en la espalda aprovechando que Tenten estaba ocupada con Neji. El sello actúa, y desde allí el chakra del Gobi empieza a desaparecer y la piel de Tenten vuelve a la normalidad. Las garras y las colas también desaparecen. Tenten vuelve a su forma normal y cae inconsciente.

- Quien iba a imaginar que Itachi aparecería -dice Gai, coge a Tenten en brazos y ven que el rollo de jutsus Suiton están a salvo algo lejos de un árbol quemado por Itachi y con pinta de estar desenrollado- ¿Itachi no se había llevado los rollos?

- Se le habrán olvidado tras la batalla -dice Neji guardando el rollo, el grupo vuelve a entrar en Kirigakure para terminar con la misión.

Horas despues, cae la noche en la base de Akatsuki...

Pain estaba con las proyecciones de los Akatsuki, llega la proyección de Sakura.

- ¡Podíais haberme dicho de otra manera que os ibais a reunir, vaya susto me llevé! -grita Sakura enfadada, recordando que mientras Sakura buscaba flores medicinales se encontró cara a cara con Zetsu, y se llevó un gran susto. Por suerte Zetsu solo dijo que se tenían que reunir y desapareció antes de que Naruto, alertado por el grito, apareciera- ¡Tuve que inventarme que vi una araña para que no me pillaran!

- El plan ha fallado, Sakura -dice Itachi- Tu idea de destrozar psicológicamente y físicamente a Tenten no ha funcionado mucho, pero algo en el Genjutsu la enfado bastante... Además, mi teoría de que los Genjutsus no funcionan en los Jinchūriki si han perdido el control ha resultado ser cierta.

- Claro, si se dejan llevar por sus instintos de Bijū -dice Hidan- ni hay miedo, ni ningún otro sentimiento, solo crearan caos. Ése es trabajo para Jashin-sama.

- ¿Es que no vas a cerrar tu bocaza una vez en tu vida, Hidan? -dice Kakuzu.

- ¡Vete a la mierda Kakuzu! -grita Hidan enfadado- ¡Sucio ávaro!

- Estúpido Jashinista obsesivo –dice Kakuzu.

- Basta -dice Konan. Los dos se callan.

- ¿Como ha ido tu misión, Sakura? -dice Pain mirando a Sakura.

- Resulta que ese Sai sirve a Danzō, uno de los ancianos del consejo -dice Sakura- Y Naruto se transformo en el monstruo con una forma de 4 colas y luchó contra Orochimaru, pero el muy bastardo se ha escapado. Sasuke-kun se fue otra vez con Orochimaru. Y Yamato tiene el elemento Madera, ha podido controlar a Naruto cuando perdió el control.

- Interesante -dice Pain.

- Una pregunta, pelochicle -dice Deidara, Sakura tenía una vena de cabreo- ¿No usaste tus jutsus?

- Deidara -dice Sakura mirando a Deidara- recibirás 4 golpes en cuanto nos encontremos de verdad -recordando que en la anterior reunión donde estaban todos le llamo pelochicle 2 veces y frentona 1 vez.

- Ya veremos jum -dice Deidara.

- Y no podía utilizarlos aun, ese Yamato es bueno -dice Sakura- Pero un día se enteraran de esto, de la peor manera posible -mira a Pain- Dentro de unas horas me toca el relevo por Sai. Aun asi me iré enseguida, por si acaso. ¿Y los jutsus de Suiton, Itachi?

- Los perdí en la batalla contra Tenten -dice Itachi mintiendo, su plan aprovechando el plan de Sakura empezaba ahora que sabe el poder de Tenten- Además no eran jutsus buenos, la mayoría ya los sabia Kisame.

- Da igual, con la Samehada de Kisame y su enorme chakra -dice Pain sin notar que Itachi tenía un plan distinto al suyo- perder los jutsus de Suiton es lo de menos. Sakura, sigue informándonos de los movimientos de Naruto y Tenten en Konoha.

- Será un placer, Pain-sama -dice Sakura, deshaciendo el jutsu y dejando a los Akatsuki en la oscuridad de la base.

* * *

**blink-chan90:** Veo que mucho te ha gustado ^^ Continuado.

**Hime Masaomi:** Pues ahora empieza lo bueno ^^


	11. Capítulo 11

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 11 ^^ Adelanto que habrá sorpresa en el siguiente capítulo.  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Gai y su equipo llegan a Konoha varias horas después de que Yamato y el equipo 7 llegaran a Konoha. Gai se sigue preguntando que pasó en el Genjutsu de Itachi para enfadarla tanto, va a darle el reporte a Tsunade.

- ¡Que Itachi ha aparecido! -grita Tsunade, después de escuchar el reporte de Gai- ¿Como puede ser?

- Itachi dijo que un tal Zetsu nos estuvo espiando, como en la misión de Gaara -dice Gai- Es muy bueno ese Zetsu, nadie pudo verle. Aparte de eso, Itachi hizo que Tenten saque 3 de las 5 colas.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! -grita Tsunade. Si se llegan a enterar los ancianos no la iban a dejar en paz durante días.

- Algo debió pasar en el Genjutsu de Itachi -dice Gai- porque Tenten se enfado bastante.

- Esto ya es malo -dice Tsunade- Acabamos de enterarnos de que capturaron al Nibi, el Bijū de 2 colas, y ahora dos de los Akatsuki se dirigen hacia aquí. Enviaremos a Asuma y a varios ninjas para que le ayuden.

- Entendido, Tsunade-sama -dice Gai, y desaparece del despacho de Tsunade.

Tenten iba a casa de Naruto, quien estaba algo desanimado porque no pudo traer a Sasuke de vuelta. Se encuentra a Naruto en un banco, cerca de la entrada de su casa.

- Naruto -dice Tenten, se acerca a Naruto sentándose también- ¿estas bien?

- Prometí traer a Sasuke de vuelta -dice Naruto- Pero he roto mi promesa.

- No has roto tu promesa, Naruto -dice Tenten- Has ido con Ero-sen... Perdón Jiraiya-sama, entrenando duro 2 años y medio para traerlo de vuelta. No tienes que llevar tu solo el peso de la promesa. Soy tu mejor amiga, sabes que puedo ayudarte a traer a Sasuke de vuelta -recuerda lo ocurrido en el Genjutsu de Itachi y se sonroja- Y también puedo ayudarte en cualquier otra cosa, solo tienes que decirlo.

- ¿En serio, Tenten? -dice Naruto, mira a Tenten- ¡Gracias dattebayo! -sonríe.

Tenten sonríe también.

- Oye, Naruto -dice Tenten- Itachi me hizo sacar las 3 colas... Nos estuvo siguiendo en la misión -Naruto la mira.

- ¿E Itachi...? ¿Él te...? -dice Naruto.

- No me hizo mucho -dice Tenten, su cabeza estaba hecha un lío- *¿Que hago? Si le digo lo que siento por él, igual nuestra amistad se estropea... ¿Pero y si la respuesta es sí y no se lo digo? Que difícil es esto*

- ¡Naruto! -dice Sakura, apareciendo de repente y cortando a Tenten con sus pensamientos- ¿Que tal estas?

- Bien, Tenten me ha estado animando -dice Naruto, sonriendo.

- Me alegro -dice Sakura, sonriendo- Oye, Kakashi-sensei y Yamato os buscan a los dos.

- ¿A mi también? -pregunta Tenten.

- A ti también, Tenten -dice Sakura- Por cierto, Naruto... ¿podemos hablar un momento?

- Claro, espera un momento Tenten -dice Naruto, y se va un momento con Sakura. Tenten se enfadaba porque Sakura ahora se interese en Naruto.

- *¿Con la de veces que Sakura no le hizo caso y ahora, como no esta Sasuke, sí se interesa en él?* -piensa Tenten.

- ¿De que querías hablar? -dice Naruto.

- ¿Que pasó en el entrenamiento de Jiraiya? -dice Sakura- Cuando Yamato controló el Kyubi de Naruto, le oímos decir en sueños: "No tienes la culpa"

- Nada, de verdad -dice Naruto, pero Sakura sabía que mentía.

- Por favor, soy tu amiga -dice Sakura- Cuéntamelo -a Naruto no le gustaba contar lo que ocurrió, pero al final tiene que contárselo.

- Pues, lo que ocurrió es... -empieza diciendo Naruto.

Flashback

Naruto se acerca a mirar como va la pelea de entrenamiento de Tenten y Jiraiya. Tenten estaba en su modo 2 colas, esta mira a Jiraiya preparándose para atacar ya que no tenía control de sí misma. Jiraiya estaba herido y le salía sangre por una herida del brazo.

- Tenten -dice Jiraiya- Tranquilízate -eso no funciona en Tenten, quien se acerca rápidamente, lista para arañarle en el pecho con sus garras.

- ¡Tenten! -grita Naruto con su Kage Bunshin usado ya que usó un clon para interponerse entre Jiraiya y Tenten, el clon desaparece al recibir el ataque- ¡Contrólate! -Tenten le ve y le ataca con furia, Naruto no atacaba por miedo a hacer daño a su amiga sino que sólamente se defendía, por un segundo se distrae y Tenten le produce una grave herida en el pecho aprovechando ese segundo. Tenten se acerca a él, gruñendo- Tenten... -Tenten estaba a punto de hacerle un arañazo, esta vez mortal.

- ¡Naruto! -grita Jiraiya corriendo hacia ellos, Naruto esquiva por un pelo el ataque de Tenten. Jiraiya saca un sello y lo coloca en la espalda de Tenten, el chakra del Gobi desaparece. Los ojos de Tenten se vuelven marrones y mira primero a Naruto y después su mano, con sangre de Naruto después del ataque.

- Na... Naruto... ¡Lo siento Naruto! -dice Tenten llorando y abrazando a Naruto- Lo siento, yo no quería... No quería hacerte daño...

- No tienes la culpa, Tenten -dice Naruto abrazando a Tenten para consolarla- No eras tu misma. Se que no lo harías adrede.

- Pero -dice Tenten- aun así yo lo siento. Debí haber controlado mejor al Gobi.

- Tenten -dice Naruto mirando a Tenten a los ojos- Algún día controlarás por completo al Gobi, venceremos a Akatsuki y traeremos a Sasuke de vuelta -dice Naruto- Es una promesa.

- Te prometo -dice Tenten, mirando a Naruto- que te ayudare en lo que me digas.

Fin Flashback

- *Que pena que no murió el Kyubi* -piensa Sakura, después sigue con su papel- Vaya, no imaginaba algo así...

- Por suerte no paso nada, el Kyubi me curo la herida en segundos -dice Naruto sonriendo.

- Bueno, los dos tenéis que iros a ver a Kakashi-sensei y a Yamato -dice Sakura.

- Nos vemos, Sakura-chan -dice Naruto, despidiéndose de ella. Sakura al verle alejarse aprieta el puño, prometiéndose derrotarlo en cuanto tuviera la mínima oportunidad si la descubrían de alguna manera, y se va a su casa. Naruto se encuentra con Tenten- Vamos a verles, Tenten.

- Claro -dice Tenten, sigue a Naruto hasta ver a Yamato y a Kakashi.

- Gai nos hablo de lo ocurrido, Tenten -dice Yamato- Tenemos que controlar mejor el Gobi.

- Lo que sea para poder hacerme mas fuerte y protegerlos -dice Tenten.

Mientras, en la base Akatsuki... 6 de los Akatsuki estaban preparados para sacar el Nibi, Hidan y Kakuzu se fueron a por una recompensa. Deberían estar aquí ahora.

- ¿Cuanto mas tenemos que esperar jum? -dice Deidara- Entiendo que Hidan y Kakuzu llegaran tarde y que frenteancha tardaría, pero esto es demasiado jum -dice Deidara.

- Esperemos, pronto Sakura nos dará el informe de lo que paso en Konoha -dice Pain, sabia que por estas horas se iba a reunir con ellos Sakura para darles su informe. Al poco aparece Sakura.

- Naruto y Tenten se van a entrenar con Kakashi y Yamato... Salvo eso y que enviarán a Asuma, el maestro de Shikamaru, Ino y Chōji; aparte de más ninjas, nada importante. La muerte de Asuma no sólo destrozará a los ninjas de Konoha, también a esa cerda de Ino y su equipo.

- Hidan y Kakuzu han traído a la Jinchūriki del Nibi -dice Pain, mira a la Jinchūriki inconsciente en el suelo- Solo nos quedan los Bijū de 3, 5, 8 y 9 colas.

- Me alegro de que otro monstruo haya caído -dice Sakura- ¿Puedo preguntar para que los capturáis y no los destruís? La gente vería lo que hacemos con buena manera -Pain la mira.

- Por ahora no puedes saberlo, pero te aseguro que llegará tu momento -dice Pain- En cuanto captures a tu primer Bijū, te contare lo que quieres saber.

- ¿En serio? Muchas gracias por tener confianza en mi, Pain-sama -dice Sakura.

- Si nos enteramos de donde está el Bijū de 3 colas, te lo diremos -dice Pain. Sakura sonríe.

- *Esta mujer* -piensa Itachi- *Esta llena de odio hacia los Jinchūrikis... Su odio será difícil de parar si no se la para a tiempo* -debe encontrar rápido una manera de realizar la segunda parte de su plan... Justamente la parte más dificil... Y la más arriesgada.

* * *

**Adrian:** Bueno, pero pronto se va a poner interesante. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta: Porque aun teniendo el Hiraishin no tiene tanto chakra como un Jinchūriki así que a la larga perdería, pues si pelea contra Naruto puede ser curado por el Kyubi, que tiene un gran chakra y a Sakura acabársele el chakra, o puede el Kyubi dominar a Naruto y ya es más dificil. Y si pelea con Tenten aparte del chakra del Gobi y la curación para, según el Gobi, que sea la pelea más divertida, su Jokiton puede envolver tanto a Sakura como a Tenten en una niebla inofensiva pero cegadora para Sakura. Y no puedes atacar lo que no puedes ver ^^ Eso puede molestar un rato.

**Hime Masaomi:** Respondiendo por partes a tu comentario que son muchas cosas las que dices XDD: 1. Gracias, las peleas son lo que me sale mejor ^^ 2. Tenten es fuerte, pero... Itachi no dió mucho más, sólo la probó para su plan. Ya verás por qué. 3. Lo sé, a medida que lo escribía me tenía que aguantar la risa XDD 4. ¿El plan de Itachi? Uno que no te esperarás, pero te aseguro que te va a gustar bastante.

**blink-chan90:** Lo sabrás en unos capítulos... Tras cierta sorpresita ^^


	12. Capítulo 12

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 12, con sorpresa incluida ^^ Pronto comenzará la acción.  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

- Una cosa mas antes de irte, Sakura -dice Pain mirando a Sakura- Te daré tu primera misión. Debes ir a una base de Orochimaru que esta cerca de la aldea de la Niebla. Allí podrás encontrar el anillo que nos ha robado al abandonarnos.

- Según lo que encontré -dice Zetsu- Hay 4 guardias del Sonido custodiando la puerta de entrada, y por la conversación que tenían 2 de ellos, uno de sus grandes subordinados tiene un Kekkei Genkai poderoso, el Meiton (elemento Oscuridad)

- ¿Meiton? -pregunta Sakura.

- No sabemos casi nada de ese Kekkei Genkai, solo que es un tipo avanzado de chakra, no una combinación de elementos -dice Pain.

- Ojala hubiera sido mas listo y se hubiera unido a nosotros -dice Zetsu negro- Es una pena matarlo, seria una buena técnica.

- Ya sabrás que siempre se va por parejas, Sakura -dice Pain- Tu compañero, Deidara, ira contigo.

- ¡Ni hablar, jum! -dice Deidara- No voy a ir con la pelochicle.

- Yo tampoco quiero ir contigo, pero son órdenes de Pain-sama -dice Sakura- Aunque te daré los 5 golpes prometidos.

- ¡¿CÓMO 5, SI ANTES ERAN 4?! -grita Deidara.

- ¡Por meterte otra vez conmigo, baka! -dice Sakura, con una vena de cabreo.

- Si os encontráis con Orochimaru -dice Pain cortando la pelea verbal entre los dos Akatsuki- mientras buscáis el anillo, matadlo. Lo mismo ocurrirá en caso de encontraros con Kabuto y demás gente que haya en la base, pero no matéis a Sasuke.

- ¿Y que hacemos con Sasuke entonces, jum? -dice Deidara.

- Muerto Orochimaru, Sasuke se unirá a nosotros a capturar los demás Bijū y realizar la verdadera paz -dice Pain- Se reunirán en un bosque lejano a Konoha. Y recordad: Sasuke no debe morir. Sólo busca poder, en cuanto Orochimaru muera se nos unirá.

- Ya me inventare una escusa para irme -dice Sakura- Adiós, Pain-sama. Y gracias por todo -la proyección de Sakura desaparece, al igual que la de Deidara.

- *Sasuke no se unirá a Akatsuki... hasta matarme* -piensa Itachi- *Y esta mujer podría alimentar su odio aún mas* ¿Por qué les has dicho que Sasuke no debe morir?

- Así Sakura seguirá estando de nuestra parte -dice Pain- Si le pedimos que le mate, podría abandonarnos por estar con Sasuke, y alguien que sabe el Hiraishin no jutsu y los jutsus médicos nos será de gran ayuda. Aparte de que por ahora nos va muy bien como espía.

- ¿Y si se da cuenta de que la estamos engañando? -dice Itachi.

- No se dará cuenta -dice Pain- Pensar sobre la persona a la que amas puede impedir que pienses que tus aliados te engañan.

Mas tarde, en el despacho de Tsunade, ella estaba casi durmiéndose, cuando entra Sakura.

- Tsunade-sama -dice Sakura- Despierta.

- ¡Que, que pasa! -dice Tsunade despertándose y con un poco de baba colgando.

- Siento tener que despertarla así -dice Sakura con una gota en la cabeza al verla de esa manera- Tengo que encontrar unas hierbas medicinales en el país de la Niebla. Así curaría mas enfermedades y venenos.

- Te enviare a dos ninjas para que vayan contigo de escolta -dice Tsunade.

- No hace falta -dice Sakura, sonriendo- Pude yo sola contra un Akatsuki, podré con esto.

- Eso es cierto -dice Tsunade- *Si se aleja de Naruto, igual su odio desaparece, aparte el ANBU que vigila su casa no ve nada raro en ella* -piensa- *Además, parece que no hay muchos ninjas peligrosos cerca de la Niebla* Sí, creo que contigo será suficiente -dice finalmente Tsunade- Últimamente no nos dan muchas misiones.

- Claro que si, he aprendido de la mejor -dice Sakura sonriendo.

- Puedes irte -dice Tsunade, Sakura desaparece.

Sakura se va a su casa, coge la capa de Akatsuki y el anillo y piensa en como salir sin que se den cuenta. Se le ocurre envolver la capa en una caja envuelta en papel marrón y guarda el anillo en su bolsillo. Esconde todo lo que la pueda incriminar por si acaso.

- *Qué bien, rescataré a Sasuke-kun de ese Orochimaru* -piensa Sakura contenta mientras sale de su casa con la caja- *Pero a ver como convenzo a Sasuke-kun para que se una... Ya se, le diré que en cuanto llegue a la base pelee contra Itachi por el puesto. Así cumplirá su venganza y Sasuke-kun estará conmigo por fin. ¡Toma idea que se me ha ocurrido! ¡Espérame Sasuke-kun!* -el ANBU que vigila su casa la ve irse contenta, ignora qué fue lo que la alegra.

Sakura se va a la salida de Konoha.

- Hola Sakura -dice uno de los guardias de la salida de Konoha al verla- ¿Que llevas ahí? -dice señalando la caja.

- Nada, algunos instrumentos para estudiar las plantas medicinales de la aldea de la Niebla -dice Sakura.

- Tsunade-sama nos hablo de eso -dice el guardia- Adiós, Sakura. Vuelve pronto.

- Adiós -se despide Sakura, tras alejarse mucho entra en el bosque, saca la capa Akatsuki y se la pone, también se pone el anillo y empieza a irse a donde tenía que reunirse con Deidara. Encuentra a Deidara con un trozo de arcilla con forma de pájaro en la mano y sentado en una roca. Deidara al verla destruye el pájaro.

- Hola frentona -dice Deidara, Sakura se ajusta sus guantes y le da 6 poderosos puñetazos en la cara- ¡AHORA POR QUÉ 6! -dice con la cara llena de sus 6 chichones.

- ¡POR LO DE FRENTONA DE AHORA, IMBÉCIL! -grita Sakura, se calma- Tenemos que irnos ya a la guarida de Orochimaru.

- Jum -dice simplemente Deidara- Ten -le da un sombrero cónico de paja- Para que no te reconozcan por el camino, por si acaso.

- De acuerdo -dice Sakura, poniéndose el sombrero cónico de paja- Adelante -Deidara forma un enorme dragón, Sakura se sube en el después de Deidara y los dos vuelan hacia la guarida de Orochimaru.

En el entrenamiento de Naruto y Tenten...

Kakashi no se creía cuando el Rasengan de Naruto pudo con el suyo. Yamato había creado clones de madera para que Tenten entrenara su Kenjutsu, y Tenten practicaba y mejoraba con rapidez. Los dos se dieron cuenta de que el Jokiton de Tenten duplica el poder de los ataques del Fūton de Naruto.

- Naruto, eres un gran combatiente con ayuda de tus Kage Bunshin, aparte de tu Rasengan -dice Yamato- Y Tenten, tu eres una gran peleadora con armas y tus Jokiton duplican el poder y alcance de los jutsus de Naruto. Sois un buen equipo.

- Tampoco es para tanto -dice Tenten, se acerca Shizune, con una lágrima que le resbala por su cara- ¿Qué pasa, Shizune?

- Asuma... Akatsuki lo ha matado -dice Shizune aguantándose las ganas de llorar, sin éxito.

- ¿Qué? -dice Naruto, sorprendido- Imposible, Asuma es fuerte...

- Ahora mismo Ino, Shikamaru y Choūji van a por los Akatsukis -dice Shizune.

- Naruto -dice Tenten- yo me encargo en ayudarles, tu sigue entrenando.

- Pero, Tenten... -empieza diciendo Naruto.

- Naruto, yo ya soy fuerte, podré al menos entretener a esos Akatsuki -dice Tenten- Tu tienes que entrenar más tus jutsus. Tienes una promesa que cumplir -dice Tenten- Y yo también tengo una promesa que cumplir. Nos vemos luego, Naruto -se despide de Naruto con un abrazo y se va corriendo.

- ¿Piensas que hay algo entre ellos? -dice Kakashi en voz baja a Yamato, sólo él oye lo que dice- Últimamente esta mas contenta cuando habla con Naruto.

- No tengo ni idea de si hay algo entre ellos, Kakashi -dice Yamato en el mismo tono de voz- Aunque 2 años y medio cambian sentimientos.

Mientras tanto, Orochimaru estaba en la guarida de la aldea de la Niebla. Se tuvieron que cambiar después de la destrucción de su otra guarida por Yamato y su equipo.

- ¿Quien iba a imaginar que tu me ayudarías a esconderme? -dice Orochimaru a una sombra.

Se acerca la sombra y le da la luz. Es un hombre grande, musculoso y vestido como los subordinados de Orochimaru. Su pelo es negro y en punta, sus ojos son también negros, tiene una cicatriz en forma de raya en la frente y una bolsa con sus armas ninja en el lado derecho de su ropa. Tiene la bandana del Sonido en el cuello.

- Haría lo que fuera por usted, Orochimaru-sama -dice el hombre.

- Kagemaru -dice Orochimaru- Recuerdo que hace 9 meses Kabuto dijo que habías desaparecido sin dejar rastro...

- Me había escondido, hasta asegurarme de que nuestras víctimas estén confiadas y así atacar -dice Kagemaru- Es una pena que haya sido tan débil que no haya podido formar parte en la batalla de Konoha hace años y que ese hombre que te acompaña no se uniera... De ser tan fuerte como ahora y de estar ese hombre tuyo... habríamos ganado mucho mas que la muerte de Sarutobi.

- Seguramente mucho mas -dice Orochimaru- además fue orden mía que mi subordinado -recordando al extraño subordinado que vigiló Suna durante el ataque de Deidara y Sasori- no interfiera, ni es lo suficiente fuerte contra Konoha, y si lo reconocieran los Jonin, mi plan fallaría y sería aún peor. Pero ahora que estás aquí, nadie puede pararme. Ni siquiera Naruto-kun.

* * *

**Hime Masaomi:** No pasa nada, estoy para responder a todas las dudas y demás cosas ^^ El plan de Itachi no te lo esperas y Tenten será más fuerte en unos capítulos. Aquí tienes el capítulo 12. Ah... ¡Feliz Navidad! Que se me olvidó ponerlo antes XDD

**Adrian: **Me alegro haber respondido a tu pregunta ^^ Pues será revelado en unos capítulos. Ah, y feliz Navidad, que me olvidé ponerlo antes XD.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 13, con dosis de acción de parte de los Akatsuki ^^  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sakura y Deidara, montados en el dragón de arcilla, se acercan a la base de Orochimaru en la aldea de la Niebla. 2 ninjas del Sonido están enfrente de la entrada, con la puerta cerrada, y otros 2 a la derecha hablando entre ellos.

- Hay que eliminarlos a la vez -dice Sakura, se quita el sombrero de paja- Deidara, encárgate de los dos de la derecha, yo de los que están enfrente -saca un kunai.

- Jum, lo que digas, frenteancha -dice Deidara enfadando a Sakura, crea dos pájaros de arcilla- A la de tres... Una... dos... -al mismo tiempo Sakura lanza el kunai y Deidara los pájaros.

Los ninjas de la entrada ven el kunai, uno de los ninjas va a bloquearlo con su kunai cuando aparece Sakura y agarra a los dos ninjas de la cara y les hunde contra el suelo con gran fuerza dejándolos inconscientes, los pájaros explotan en la cara de los otros ninjas al darse cuenta demasiado tarde de ellos.

- Adelante -dice Sakura, se acerca a la puerta pero Deidara la para.

- Espera pelochicle -dice Deidara- No has visto mi arte -crea una plasta de arcilla en la puerta- ¡Katsu! -al hacer un sello la puerta explota, abriendo la entrada- Quien sabe con cuantos nos encontraremos allí dentro jum.

- No los suficientes para pararnos -dice Sakura, entrando. Aparecen un grupo de 4 ninjas, probablemente para saber que había pasado- Estos son míos -corre hacia ellos, lanza un kunai, aparece delante de dos de los ninjas y los golpea con fuerza, después se gira y a uno le corta con un bisturí de chakra y al otro con un kunai, derrotándolos.

- Que poco arte tienes jum -dice Deidara- Lo tuyo son solo golpes fuertes, sin nada precioso, pero mi arte...

- Es una basura -dice Sakura, mas que nada para molestarle- Solo son explosiones y ya esta, friki.

- Vuélvelo a decir, pelochicle -dice Deidara enfadado.

- Tu arte es basura, friki de explosivos -dice Sakura, enfadada por llamarle pelochicle.

- En cuanto termine la misión te enteras jum -dice Deidara calmándose.

- Eso veremos, friki baka -dice Sakura, andando en busca del anillo.

- *Dios, como odio a la gente que no aprecia mi arte jum* -piensa Deidara.

Mas lejos del lugar de donde están Sakura y Deidara...

- Orochimaru-sama -dice Kagemaru- Creo que hay alguien... Mis chicos no responden.

- Ve a ver que ha ocurrido -dice Orochimaru.

- Como ordene, Orochimaru-sama -dice Kagemaru, y desaparece por una puerta.

Mientras, Deidara y Sakura abren la puerta de enfrente y ven un pasillo con varias habitaciones, empiezan a abrir puertas, mirando por dentro de cajones y demás sitios. No encuentran el anillo.

- ¿Donde tendrá este Orochimaru el anillo? -dice Sakura llegado a una gran sala, cuando oyen una voz enfrente de ellos.

- ¿En serio sois Akatsuki? -dice Kagemaru, acercándose y mirando sobretodo a Sakura con superioridad- No sois gran cosa.

- Yo tampoco pensaba que la frentona era gran cosa jum -dice al principio Deidara cuando recibe 4 puñetazos en la cabeza de parte de Sakura- ¡¿QUE TE CREES QUE HACES, FRENTE DE ATERRIZAJE, JUM!

- ¡QUIERES DEJAR DE METERTE CONMIGO, FRIKI IDIOTA! -grita Sakura con una gran vena de cabreo y golpea otra vez a Deidara.

- ¡ME METERÉ CONTIGO LO QUE ME DE LA GANA, PELOCHICLE OBSESIVA JUM! -grita Deidara chocando contra la cabeza de Sakura.

- ¡SI NO QUIERES MORIR DEJA DE INSULTARME! -grita Sakura enfadada.

- *Esto va a ser facil, no saben trabajar en equipo* -piensa Kagemaru, saca un kunai y corre a por Deidara y Sakura, pero un enorme puñetazo de Sakura y un pájaro de Deidara le empotran contra una pared lejana.

- ¡ES NUESTRA PELEA, NO TE METAS! -gritan Deidara y Sakura a la vez y vuelven a insultarse.

- Estúpidos Akatsuki -dice Kagemaru escupiendo sangre y levantándose- Os matare, y traeré vuestros cuerpos a Orochimaru-sama -Sakura y Deidara paran de discutir y miran a Kagemaru.

- Friki baka -dice Sakura - Busca el anillo de Orochimaru, yo me encargo de este -se prepara para atacar.

- Jum, como digas niña repelente -dice Deidara, y se va corriendo a la salida de la entrada antes de que le caiga otro golpe de Sakura, Kagemaru le deja pasar.

- Da igual si pasa, se podría encontrar con Sasuke u Orochimaru -dice Kagemaru- Está yendo derecho a su tumba.

- Preocúpate ahora por tu vida, secuaz de Orochimaru -dice Sakura. Kagemaru empieza a reírse.

- Mejor hazlo por la tuya, Akatsuki -hace sellos- Meiton: Akuma Kurairyū -se crea un dragón de completa oscuridad- La oscuridad total apagara toda luz existente en tu vida, Akatsuki -lanza el dragón con gran rapidez, Sakura hace sellos.

- ¡Kat Minuo Siko! -Sakura estrella el fuego infernal en el dragón, el dragón se traga el fuego oscuro y el dragón crece tanto en altura como en longitud- ¿¡Qué!?

- ¡La oscuridad sólo lo vuelve mas fuerte! -grita con felicidad Kagemaru, estrella el dragón donde Sakura, aunque Sakura lo esquiva con rapidez y vuelve a lanzar el fuego negro esta vez a Kagemaru- Meiton -pone la mano en medio, tenía dos marcas en la palma de la mano, una roja y justo debajo una negra- Kyūketsukō -un pequeño agujero negro se forma en la marca roja, tragándose el jutsu.

- No puede ser -dice Sakura, sorprendida de que Kagemaru se tragara el jutsu prohibido. Kagemaru empieza a sangrar por la nariz.

- Meiton: Jajjimento -dice Kagemaru, y por la marca negra expulsa llamas azules con la fuerza del Kat Minuo Siko, Sakura lo esquiva por poco pero es herida en el hombro, Kagemaru se tiene que apoyar en una pared- *Es imposible... Por poco me explota el jutsu en el cuerpo. Tanto chakra...*

- Veo que absorbes los jutsus -dice Sakura, saca un kunai- Que mala suerte que yo soy mas de ataques físicos.

- No importa, absorberé tu chakra -dice Kagemaru, ve como Sakura lanza el kunai, Kagemaru saca un shuriken y lo lanza contra el kunai, desviándolo y clavándose en una pared. Sakura sigue lanzando kunais, Kagemaru sigue desviándolos con shurikens, al poco la sala se llena de kunais- ¿Ya no tienes mas kunais, chica? -Sakura se ríe.

- Ni falta que me hace -dice Sakura- Hagas lo que hagas, te golpearé -Kagemaru se ríe.

- Lo dudo mucho -dice Kagemaru, Sakura corre hacia él. Kagemaru corre con rapidez y agarra el brazo de Sakura, empezando a absorberle chakra, le pega Sakura un enorme puñetazo a Kagemaru que lo empotra contra una pared.

- Bunshin no jutsu -Sakura crea 3 clones iguales y corren hacia Kagemaru, entonces Kagemaru se levanta y se concentra, en las manos concentra chakra.

- Meiton: Kuroi Ana -Kagemaru crea con las marcas rojas sus manos un agujero negro concentrando chakra en él empezando a atraer las cosas, los Bunshin se deshacen y la verdadera Sakura ve como ese ataque podría dejarla sin chakra si le da. Entonces aparece encima de un kunai que aun seguía atrapado y que estaba en la otra punta de la sala.

- ¡Ōkashō! -Sakura golpea el suelo, rompiéndolo en grandes grietas, desconcentrando a Kagemaru y deshaciendo su técnica- Contra alguien como yo has perdido -Sakura lanza el kunai en el que apareció y aparece justo encima de Kagemaru.

- *¿Que velocidad es esta? No puedo seguirla* -piensa Kagemaru alejándose de Sakura y del agujero que ella creó de un puñetazo. Rápidamente Sakura coge un kunai del suelo y lo lanza contra el suelo cerca de Kagemaru, aparece donde el kunai y le pone un sello en la espalda a Kagemaru. Después se aleja cuando Kagemaru le va a golpear, Sakura aparece detrás de Kagemaru y lo envía por los aires de un puñetazo, vuelve a aparecer y le coloca varios sellos explosivos por todo el cuerpo, usa el Torikesu Chakra para disolver su chakra y de un puñetazo lo empotra contra el suelo. Después Sakura lanza kunais con bolsas que contienen bolsas con flores de cerezo. Las bolsas se rompen en el aire y centenares de pétalos vuelan, rodeando a Kagemaru.

- Veamos cómo sales de esta -dice Sakura apareciendo en otro kunai en el suelo algo lejos de Kagemaru, y con una sonrisa en la cara.

- *¿Que tonteria es esta? ¿Pétalos de cerezo?* -piensa Kagemaru. En cuanto un pétalo le toca, Kagemaru ve que en realidad era un sello explosivo- *No me digas que estoy rodeado de ellos* -ve que en efecto, lo que creía que eran pétalos de cerezo son minisellos explosivos, se va a mover pero por el Torikesu Chakra le habia disuelto el chakra, impidiéndole moverse.

- Es tu fin -dice Sakura, los sellos explosivos del cuerpo de Kagemaru arden- Sakura Fubuki no jutsu -los sellos explosivos explotan, provocando una enorme explosión. Después de que se vaya el humo se acerca al cuerpo de Kagemaru, quemado e inmovil por las heridas pero consciente- Es una pena... Parecían buenas técnicas, pero te uniste con la persona equivocada -crea un bisturí de chakra- Solo debo decirte... Adiós, ninja del Sonido -le clava el bisturí en el corazón, matándolo con frialdad- Rápido, limpio y eficaz... Como debe ser –al quitar el bisturí de chakra del cuerpo de Kagemaru, se va a buscar a Deidara.

Deidara entra en una habitación después de dejarles ver su arte a unos 10 ninjas del Sonido. Ve varios objetos bastante extraños, después ve un bote con una mano dentro. En la mano hay un anillo. El anillo de Orochimaru que se llevó al irse de Akatsuki.

- Que suerte jum -dice Deidara, mete la mano en el bote y saca el anillo- Y sin encontrarnos a Orochimaru ni a Sasuke.

- No estaría tan seguro, Akatsuki -dice una voz desde la puerta.

- Jum -dice Deidara, girándose a ver al que estaba en la puerta- No esperaba verte, Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Ataques inventados:

_ Meiton: Akuma Kurairyū (Dragón oscuro del demonio)

_ Meiton: Kuroi Ana (Agujero Negro)

**Adrian:** Lamentablemente tendrás que esperar, que también tengo que poner la misión de Sakura. Lo del ataque nuevo ya se verá en el futuro. Ah... ¡Feliz año nuevo! (Felicitación tardía XDD)

**Hime Masaomi:** Que va, no me molesta ^^ A Itachi tanto que lo subestima, y a Sasuke un poco demasiado XD... Sí, la muerte de Asuma es muy triste, una pena que muriera u.u Tenten se enfrenterá próximamente a los Akatsuki y aún falta para desvelar el plan de Itachi XD Aquí está el capítulo 13 y... Te deseo un feliz año nuevo (Llega tarde mi felicitación, pero mejor tarde que nunca XDD)


	14. Capítulo 14

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 14, espero que os guste ^^  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Mientras Deidara se encuentra con Sasuke y Sakura busca a Deidara, cerca de Konoha...

Ino, Shikamaru y Chōji se encuentran con los Akatsuki Hidan y Kakuzu.

- ¿Unos críos? En serio, esos infieles de Jashin-sama nos subestiman -dice Hidan.

- O los subestimamos nosotros, recuerda a la Jinchūriki Tenten y su pelea contra Itachi -dice Kakuzu.

- Ah si, cierto -dice Hidan, sin darle mucha importancia- Pero ella no esta aquí y tampoco está el Jinchūriki del Kyubi, por lo que esto será pan comido... Kakuzu, te encargas de todos ellos. Excepto del chico-piña -refiriéndose a Shikamaru- De ese me encargo yo. Su alma será un buen regalo a Jashin-sama.

- Lo que tu digas -dice Kakuzu mirando a Hidan sin hacerle mucho caso tampoco.

- Todavía recuerdo la muerte de tu maestro -dice Hidan mirando a Shikamaru, sacando su hacha de 3 hojas- Ha sido tan divertido... Espero que tú también me diviertas -Shikamaru aprieta el puño con fuerza. Kakuzu está a punto de hacer un sello cuando oye una voz.

- ¡Jokiton: Joki no Fusha! -un chorro de vapor impacta en los ojos de Kakuzu, cegándolo momentáneamente.

- ¿Qué...? -dice Kakuzu, Hidan ve como Tenten aparece.

- Que buena suerte -dice Hidan- Primero encontramos al maldito Nibi y ahora al Gobi.

- Ella es mía -dice Kakuzu adelantándose para verla, detrás de su máscara sonríe- Será la primera vez que en 1 semana capturemos 2 Bijū.

- *Si voy al bosque, será mas facil realizar mi Kage Mane no jutsu* -piensa Shikamaru.

- Yo te ayudo, Tenten -dice Chōji.

- No, puedes salir muy herido -dice Ino.

- Además -dice Tenten- Sólo tengo que entretenerlo un poco.

- Vamos, pelo-piña -dice Hidan con una cara de psicópata- He esperado demasiado tiempo este momento de enviarte junto a tu maestro- ataca a Shikamaru pero este esquiva el ataque y la guadaña se clava en el suelo, despues Shikamaru se aleja hacia un bosque- ¡Jajajajajajaja! Patético, escapas como una cucaracha -Hidan saca la guadana del suelo y le persigue.

- *Shikamaru, ten cuidado* -piensa Ino.

- Empezemos, Tenten -dice Kakuzu. Tenten invoca varios kunais con sellos explosivos, pero fácilmente Kakuzu esquiva los kunais, provocando una explosión en los arboles de detrás. Pero no esperaba que varios Fūma Shuriken le hieran en brazos y pecho. Kakuzu se quita los Fūma Shuriken cuando se encuentra con la katana, que Tenten invocó rápidamente aprovechando la distracción, atravesándole.

- Has perdido -dice Tenten, pero en realidad Kakuzu era un clon de agua- ¿Mizu Bunshin? -se gira rápidamente y ve a Kakuzu haciendo sellos, invocando una enorme bola de viento. Tenten deshace la Katana, salta esquivando el ataque y abre un rollo, lo hace girar en espiral por encima de ella- Kyodaina Tekkyū -del rollo aparece una enorme bola de hierro y lo lanza con fuerza hacia Kakuzu.

- Suiton: Suijingeki -Kakuzu crea un muro de agua enorme, consiguiendo parar el ataque. Pero Tenten había invocado kunais con explosivos que rodean a Kakuzu, estos explotan, levantando humo- Chica lista, así me será más difícil verte -ataca con viento deshaciendo el humo. Tenten esquiva la bola de viento aunque después Kakuzu hace sellos y el agua del charco formado por el Mizu Bunshin se convierte en una enorme espina que atraviesa a Tenten, pero era un cambiazo. Kakuzu se encuentra con la katana de Tenten atravesándole de verdad.

- Esta vez no eres un clon -dice Tenten- Has perdido... - Kakuzu la agarra de la cara para su sorpresa y después la tira contra un árbol, saca la katana de su pecho y la tira a un lado. 4 monstruos con mascaras como los ANBU aparecen del cuerpo de Kakuzu. Una 5ª mascara cae al suelo, destrozada.

- Ya has destruido uno de mis corazones -dice Kakuzu- Te felicito, Tenten. Jamás nadie había conseguido algo así en mucho tiempo.

- ¿Que demonios es él? -dice Ino sin creerse lo que ve.

- ¿Corazones? -dice Tenten, calcula 4 máscaras como corazones, y suma el propio corazón de Kakuzu- ¡¿Quieres decir que tengo que matarte 5 veces más?! -sin creérselo -*¿Un ninja inmortal? No, tiene que haber algún punto débil.* -mira la mascara de agua destruida- *Esto va a costar bastante, espero que Naruto-kun venga pronto*

- Exacto -dice Kakuzu, se ríe- Enséñame lo que sabes hacer, chica Gobi -Tenten usa sus hilos de chakra para que la katana vuelva a sus manos.

- Kirikizu no Mai -corre rápidamente hacia Kakuzu esquivando los ataques de las mascaras, y con una finta aparece en el costado de Kakuzu, asestándole un corte horizontal, Kakuzu consigue esquivarlo, uno de los monstruos lanza bolas de fuego y el otro lanza bolas de viento, se provoca una enorme explosión, por suerte Tenten se había alejado a tiempo aunque con quemaduras. Kakuzu la agarra con su brazo con hilos, pero Tenten le corta en el brazo, soltándola- ¿Que demonios eres?

- Un Akatsuki -dice Kakuzu- que te vencerá y te llevara a nuestra base... Siempre que cierto compañero idiota venza a ese chico de Konoha y aparezca... Jiongu -las 4 mascaras restantes se unen a Kakuzu, convirtiendolo en una muñeca de trapo, la mascara de la cara deja paso a más hilos, que también salen en espalda y brazos. Entonces el monstruo de fuego lanza una enorme bola a Tenten. Tenten lo esquiva con rapidez, y realiza un ataque vertical a Kakuzu en la cara, Kakuzu pone su brazo en medio y la katana alcanza el brazo, pero no funciona.

- ¿¡Qué!? -dice Tenten sorprendida. La katana rebota en la piel oscura de Kakuzu.

- Doton: Domu -dice Kakuzu después como si no pasara nada, con rapidez golpea a Tenten con ese brazo, estampándola contra un árbol- ¡Raiton: Gai! -el monstruo de Rayo forma un rayo que atraviesa el hombro de Tenten, el árbol se detrás y varias rocas mas.

- ¡Tenten! -dicen Chōji e Ino.

- ¡AAAAAAH! -grita Tenten, se agarra el hombro herido.

- ¿Te ha dolido, Tenten? -dice Kakuzu, se ríe- Tranquila, el dolor remitirá... ¡Con tu muerte! -los monstruos de fuego y viento lanzan bolas de fuego y viento, convirtiéndolo en un temible ataque.

- ¡Fūton: Rasengan! -grita una voz formando una bola de chakra.

- ¡Suiton: Hahonryū! -grita otra voz, formando una espiral de agua.

- ¡Gufū Suika no jutsu! -gritan después las voces de Yamato y Naruto, formando un enorme tifón que se traga el ataque de Kakuzu.

- ¡Naruto! -dice Tenten, contenta de verle.

- ¿Asi que este es el Jinchuriki del Kyubi? -se pregunta Kakuzu- Esto va a ser interesante.

- ¡Tenten! -grita Naruto- ¿Estas bien? -Tenten se pone al lado de Naruto.

- Si -dice Tenten, la herida del hombro se curaba gracias al Gobi- Naruto, este hombre... hay que eliminar sus corazones -señalando las mascaras- para poder matarle.

- Bien, entonces utilizare mi nueva técnica -dice Naruto, hace un sello- Kage Bunshin no jutsu -crea 2 clones, Naruto concentra chakra y los clones le dan mas velocidad. Poco a poco se empieza a formar un shuriken en el Rasengan. El Sonido es mas fuerte que el de un Chidori.

- *¿Que demonios es esta técnica?* -piensa Kakuzu, una gota de sudor le cae por su cara- *Debo evitar que me de esa técnica... O estaré acabado*

- *Este es... el poder de Naruto* -piensa Ino. Naruto mira a Kakuzu con sus ojos azules y sus pupilas de zorro.

- Fūton: Rasenshuriken -dice Naruto, con un gran Rasengan con forma de shuriken girando lentamente.

* * *

**blink-chan90: **Continuado ^^

**Hime Masaomi:** Cierto, me hizo gracia pero es recordar a Tobi y es que no hay comparación XD Gracias, me ha costado un poco pero al final me salió ^^ En el siguiente capítulo adelanto que volveremos a ver a los Akatsuki ^^

**Adrian:** Lo sabía, eso sí que no se espera ^^ Veré si le pongo ataques nuevos o lo dejo como en Shippuden pero usando más jutsus para que la pelea sea más interesante. Pero La combinación Jokiton-Fūton será interesante.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 15, con el final de la misión de Sakura y una pelea inesperada ^^  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Volviendo a la base de Orochimaru...

- ¿Que haces aquí, Akatsuki? -dice Sasuke- Es mala suerte que no haya venido Itachi. Quería probar mi poder.

- Esta misión la podríamos hacer nosotros jum -dice Deidara, asegurándose de que el anillo de Orochimaru no se va a caer de un bolsillo de la capa- Y es extraño que Pain-sama no quiera que mueras.

- Como que me importa lo que diga el jefe de Itachi -dice Sasuke, activando su Sharingan. Una mueca de asco aparece en la cara de Deidara- Solo me interesa matar a Itachi.

- Lo dicho -dice Deidara- Tus ojos, el Sharingan... Son horrorosos, desprecian el arte jum. Me encargare de destruirlos -va a coger arcilla cuando se oye un gran estruendo y empieza a caer polvo por todas partes- Maldición jum -saca dos pájaros de arcilla, los lanza contra una pared, crea un agujero y sale por el.

Sasuke empieza a perseguirlo. Después lo alejaría de la base y pelearían sin paredes de piedra estorbando. En cuanto llega a donde Deidara y el ruido ve que gran parte de la base estaba destruida, el cielo se podía ver por la ausencia de un techo. Varios cuerpos de ninjas del Sonido estaban repartidos por las piedras, pero lo que mas le llamó la atención es la figura Akatsuki que estaba en el centro.

- ¿Sakura? -dice Sasuke, sin creer lo que ve. Sakura se gira a verle.

- Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura, por primera vez desde que Deidara la conoce sonreía- Hola -después mira a Deidara y su cara cambia a la de siempre- ¡BAKA, TE ESTUVE BUSCANDO Y NO TE ENCONTRÉ!

- ¡Y PENSASTE EN DESTRUIR LA BASE PARA ESO, FRENTONA, JUM! -grita Deidara enfadado. La Sakura que ella conocía ya había vuelto.

- ¡NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE LOS NINJAS ESTOS APARECIERAN, IDIOTA! -grita Sakura, preparando su puño para atacar- ¡Y DEJA DE INSULTARME!

Aquello era subrealista: tenían una misión entre manos y Sakura y Deidara no paraban de insultarse. Sasuke mira los cuerpos de los ninjas del Sonido, tenían grandes moratones por todo el cuerpo, aparte de cortes de kunais. ¿Todo esto lo hizo Sakura, la chica débil que hace años quiso irse con él?

- No me has respondido -dice Sasuke mirando a Sakura- Dime que haces aquí.

- De misión con Akatsuki -dice Sakura- Descubrí en el Valle de la Muerte algo horroroso, Naruto y Tenten son unos monstruos, por eso los odio y estoy con Akatsuki... Akatsuki y yo tenemos los mismos objetivos... derrotarlos para que haya paz... Y también tengo un objetivo propio, Sasuke-kun... -le da la mano- Antes te pedí que me llevaras en tu viaje... Ahora yo te pido que te unas a mi, a Akatsuki... Juntos derrotaremos a los Jinchūriki y a nuestros enemigos. Por favor...

- No voy a unirme a nadie, Sakura -dice Sasuke- Solo quiero matar a Itachi -aunque le tentaba la idea de tener a los Bijū en su poder.

- Frentona, ya tengo el anillo -dice Deidara, un puñetazo de Sakura casi lo empotra contra el suelo.

- ¡No me llames frentona, ni me interrumpas! -grita Sakura, después se gira a ver a Sasuke- ¿Y bien, que dices? -Sasuke se sentía tentado, tendría el poder de los Bijū para él solo... No, en cuanto termine con Itachi ya no tendrá otro objetivo en la vida... Pero antes se iba a encargar de Orochimaru si quería matar a Itachi. Ademas quería ver si Sakura había mejorado en estos años.

- Sakura -dice Sasuke- te propongo una condición: lucha contra mi, si pierdes olvidaremos la conversación y os iréis tranquilamente con el anillo, para lo que me sirve... Y si pierdo iré contigo.

- Esta bien -dice Sakura, no quería luchar contra Sasuke pero no tenía opción- Empezemos, Sasuke-kun.

- Bien -dice Sasuke, hace sellos- ¡Katon: Gouryūka no jutsu! -crea un enorme dragón de fuego con llamas a altísimas temperaturas. Sakura empieza a hacer sellos.

- ¡Kat Minuo Siko! -Sakura crea un gran fuego oscuro y lo estrella contra el dragón, Sasuke se asombra al ver que el fuego oscuro de Sakura se traga el dragón de fuego, Sasuke tiene que esquivar el fuego oscuro, al tocar el suelo va a hacer sellos pero Sakura concentra chakra en el puño- ¡Ōkashō! -golpea el suelo, que se rompe en pedazos, Sasuke salta y saca su katana Chokutō.

- Chidori Kouken -Sasuke carga un Chidori en la katana, Sakura saca dos kunais y los lanza, uno hacia Sasuke y otro hacia una pared lejana- Has perdido -desvía el kunai que iba hacia él y ataca a Sakura, pero no se esperaba que con rapidez Sakura esquivase el ataque, Sakura se aleja de un salto y despues saca otro kunai- Eres rápida, Sakura.

- Oye, frenteancha -dice Deidara- ¿Que te parece tener el mote Reicherī (Rayo de cerezo) jum?

- No esta mal, friki baka. Me gusta aunque te lo hayas inventado tú -dice Sakura mirando a Sasuke, lanza el kunai, Sasuke se prepara para desviar el kunai con la espada, pero Sakura aparece donde el kunai, coge el kunai y le hace una pequeña herida a Sasuke en la mejilla derecha. Sasuke no podía creerse la velocidad con la que Sakura había ido. Sasuke ataca con un corte vertical, pero Sakura aparece en el kunai que estaba clavado.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes esa velocidad? -quiso saber Sasuke.

- Desde hace tiempo, Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura, baja del kunai y pisa el suelo- Hubo dos ninjas fuertes que creyeron que era débil: Sasori, el anterior Akatsuki -Sasuke piensa que Sakura lo mató- y el ninja del Meiton Kagemaru -Sasuke se ríe.

- Kagemaru es débil en comparación conmigo, Sakura -dice Sasuke- Que lo hayas vencido no significa que puedas vencerme.

- Por algo hay que empezar, Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura. Sasuke corre hacia ella, y empieza un intercambio de ataques con katana y kunais, pero Sasuke desvía un ataque de Sakura y alza una mano.

- Jagei Jubaku -una gran serpiente blanca sale de la manga de Sasuke y atrapa a Sakura con fuerza- Todavía eres débil.

- Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura- Esto que yo hago... Unirme a Akatsuki, todos estos jutsus... Todo lo que hice fue para salvarte.

- Naruto y Tenten también querían "salvarme" -dice Sasuke, cuando se topa con la mirada de Sakura, llena de un odio que deseaba salir. Un odio que hasta a Sasuke le asombraba.

- No vuelvas a nombrarlos -dice Sakura con odio en su voz- Son monstruos... Ellos son algo que no debería existir. ¿No ves que todo se reduce a Naruto y Tenten? Por su culpa has tenido que irte de Konoha, y ahora serás para ellos un traidor... Pero yo no lo pienso asi... Querías poder, pero podría haber compartido mis jutsus prohibidos, solo debiste decirmelo... Aunque claro, ¿cómo una niña débil podria tener esos jutsus? -Sasuke la mira, sorprendido.

- Sakura -dice Sasuke- *¿Como habrá conseguido esos jutsus?*

- Por favor -dice Sakura- Ya te he dicho que sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido... Ven conmigo -Sasuke la suelta.

- Recuerda tu parte del trato -dice Sasuke, Sakura se limpia los ojos y se monta en un dragón que Deidara había creado de antemano.

- Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura- Espero que consigas matar a Itachi -el dragón sale volando hasta perderse de vista.

- Esta técnica -dice Orochimaru apareciendo detrás de Sasuke. Había estado toda la pelea espiándolos- es el Hiraishin no jutsu, una técnica prohibida creada por el 4º Hokage Namikaze Minato... Es asombroso que una chica de esa edad controle tal técnica -sonríe- *Después de conseguir el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun, averiguaré cómo la ha aprendido*

Las palabras de Sakura siguen resonando en la mente de Sasuke: "Únete a mí"

- ¿Que hacia Sakura con Akatsuki? -dice Sasuke- Antes fué con Naruto, y ni enseñó esos jutsus ni ví en ella esa mirada de odio...

- Tengo una teoría sobre tu pregunta, Sasuke-kun -dice Orochimaru- Primero: Sakura es una espía de Akatsuki, no puede permitirse que nadie la descubran, ni siquiera Naruto-kun. Segundo: debe de haber creado una máscara para ocultar ese odio latente en ella. Y tercero, sobre esa petición... ¿Harás lo que ha dicho?

- ¿Unirme a Akatsuki? -dice Sasuke, ríe un poco- No creo... Mi único objetivo es matar a Itachi, nada mas.

- ¿Sabes que somos los únicos supervivientes de la base, Sasuke-kun? -dice Orochimaru- Tenemos que irnos a otra base y seguir entrenando para tu venganza -los dos hacen sellos y desaparecen.

Deidara miraba el paisaje sentado en el nacimiento de un ala mientras Sakura miraba hacia delante.

- ¿Ahora que, frentona? -dice Deidara. Sakura se aguanta las ganas de golpearle otra vez.

- No podemos evitar que Sasuke-kun vaya a cumplir su venganza -dice Sakura- Si me meto, no me lo perdonará nunca, quiere hacerlo por sí sólo... Aparte de que tiene un gran poder gracias a ese bastardo de Orochimaru -Deidara rueda los ojos.

- *Que diferencia hay cuando habla de Sasuke y cuando habla de los Jinchūriki o de Orochimaru* -piensa Deidara- ¿Y tu, que harás? -dice finalmente.

- Servir a Akatsuki -dice Sakura- Es mi único hogar. Y Pain quiere usar a los Bijū para que se haga la paz, aunque no se cómo... Llévame a Konoha, si no Tsunade sospecharía.

Se van, aunque no se dieron cuenta del extraño que les ve alejarse desde el suelo. Es el extraño subordinado de Orochimaru, que llevaba unos extraños Kinjutsus que robó en el País de la Roca. Estaba vestido con una espiece de traje negro con capucha para que no le reconozcan en el viaje.

- Me voy de misión un momento y ya aparecen los de Akatsuki -dice el extraño- Quién estuviera con ellos... -entonces una serpiente blanca se acerca reptando hacia el extraño, sabe que es una serpiente de Orochimaru enviada para llevarle hacia él- Llévame hasta Orochimaru-sama... Debo llevarle los jutsus de la misión cuanto antes-se aleja siguiendo a la serpiente blanca hacia la nueva guarida de Orochimaru.

* * *

**Mhey-Night:** Me alegro que te haya encantado ^^ Vamos a ver: Primero le das a Rules y le das a Yes. El Document Manager es algo así como la plantilla del capítulo o fic a colgar, para poner el Document Manager primero le das a Examinar en el Word donde está el capítulo. Después de hacer los ajustes que quieras (como comentarios a reviews que te dejen o decir que los personajes de X manga son de su autor, como está éste capítulo), le das a New Story si vas a empezar el fic y allí darle los detalles (si es un Crossover, el manga en que se basa, parejas, etc...) para colgarlo. Y para hacer los capítulos siguientes le das a la historia y le das a la opción New Chapter. Después sólo le debes dar el nombre que quieras y ponerle el Document Manager del capítulo y esperar media hora y ya está. Espero haberte sido de ayuda ^^

**Hime Masaomi:** Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ En el siguiente capítulo sabremos de ellos ^^ Aquí tienes el final de lo que pasa con Deidara y Sakura ^^


	16. Capítulo 16

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 16, la batalla de Naruto y Tenten contra Kakuzu ^^  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Mientras Sakura vuelve a Konoha...

Naruto se lanza a por Kakuzu con su Rasenshuriken preparado para estrellarlo contra el pecho, Kakuzu salta esquivando el ataque, agarra la pierna de Naruto con sus hilos y lo estrella contra un árbol, el Rasenshuriken se deshace.

- ¿Tenias que acercarte, Naruto? -dice Ino acercándose a él junto con Chōji y Tenten.

- ¡Claro que si dattebayo! -dice Naruto- No hay otra manera.

- Dijiste "Rasenshuriken" -dice Chōji- Pensaba que ibas a lanzar el ataque.

- Yo pensé lo mismo -dice Tenten.

- "Ese ataque es muy poderoso" -piensa Kakuzu- "Por suerte tiene que acercarse para atacar, solo tengo que esquivarlo"

- Naruto, te ayudare -dice Tenten, invoca varios kunais.

- Kage Bunshin no jutsu -Naruto crea 4 clones- Vamos -Tenten y dos clones se lanzan a por Kakuzu y otros dos clones ayudan a Naruto a crear su Rasenshuriken. Kakuzu esquiva los puñetazos de los clones de delante y por poco varios kunais de Tenten se clavan en su pecho. Kakuzu atraviesa a dos clones con sus hilos y la máscara de Rayo prepara un rayo para lanzarlo a Naruto. Tenten hace sellos.

- ¡Chissoku Jōki! -una nube de vapor rodea a Kakuzu, cegándole e impidiendo que el rayo alcance a Naruto, el rayo pasa a centímetros de Naruto y crea una explosión eléctrica mas lejos.

- Gracias Tenten -dice Naruto, el y los clones se lanzan a por Kakuzu dispuestos a que el Rasenshuriken alcance. Kakuzu se aleja un poco al disiparse el vapor y Naruto vuelve a fallar. Un clon escondido se lanza a por Kakuzu con un Rasengan azul en la mano derecha y un Rasengan rojo como el chakra del Kyubi en la derecha, pero Kakuzu le atraviesa con sus hilos.

- ¡Sogu Tensasai! -miles de armas afiladas caen del cielo aprovechando la distracción de Kakuzu y varias atraviesan la mascara de Rayo, que empieza a destruirse- Uno menos -dice Tenten después de pisar el suelo.

- Katon: Zukkoku -dice Kakuzu, el monstruo de fuego lanza una enorme bola de fuego.

- Kuchiyose: Aian Wooru Hogo -Tenten invoca una cúpula de acero, aunque el fuego es fuerte no consigue destruir la cúpula. Naruto crea con un clon un Ōdama Rasengan y se lanzan a por Kakuzu, este los atraviesa con sus hilos pero los dos Naruto son clones, el verdadero Naruto se lanza a por él con un enorme Rasengan rojo.

- Kyurasengan -dice Naruto, pero Kakuzu esquiva el ataque, que produce una enorme explosión. Le atraviesa el hombro con uno de los hilos y lo tira a un lado, Tenten deshace la invocación y le lanza a Kakuzu decenas de kunais pero una bola de viento del monstruo de Viento desvía los ataques. Tenten esquiva la bola de viento con un salto hacia la derecha, despues otro gran hilo de Kakuzu casi atraviesa a Tenten. Ella aparece al lado de Naruto.

- Maldición -dice Naruto, con un sello se crea una nube de humo, despues aparece dos clones. Estos empieza a hacer el Rasenshuriken- Allá vamos -Naruto y los clones, estos aguantando tambien el ataque, se lanzan contra Kakuzu, lo esquiva por un pelo. Tenten salta en el momento que Kakuzu salta, invoca una katana y apunta a Kakuzu, empieza a concentrarse un chakra azul en la hoja de la Katana.

- Nikkeiryū no Mai (Danza de la caída del dragón) -Tenten cae con fuerza sobre Kakuzu.

- ¡Doton, Domu! -se recubre el brazo de piedra, y lo coloca entre el y la katana, aun así el ataque es tan fuerte que consigue atravesar el brazo y despues la mascara de Doton, y al chocar contra el suelo crea un enorme hoyo y levanta mucho polvo- ¡Aun me quedan 2 corazones, Tenten! -lanza una gran bola de fuego a Tenten, quien no consigue evitarlo por la proximidad y cae con fuerza al suelo.

- ¡Tenten! -grita Naruto, e intenta alcanza a Kakuzu, pero la máscara de Viento crea una poderosa onda de viento que empuja a Naruto lejos.

- ¿A esto se reduce el poder de los Jinchuriki? -dice Kakuzu, riéndose- No sois fuertes si no liberais vuestros Bijū...

- Eso no es cierto -dice Tenten, levantándose y mirándoles- Hemos estado casi tres años entrenando para volvernos más fuerte sin necesidad de liberarlos. Sólo usaremos todo nuestro chakra, porque es suficiente para derrotarte.

- Dudo mucho que me derroteis -dice Kakuzu.

- Eso no lo sabes -dice Naruto- Kage Bunshin no jutsu -tras una nube de humo crea otros tres clones, uno de ellos ayuda a Naruto a crear un Rasenshuriken y los dos se lanzan a por Kakuzu.

- *Idiota, atacarme de frente* -piensa Kakuzu, saltando sobre los clones y llendo a por Naruto- *Sólo debo ir a por el original* -atraviesa a Naruto con sus hilos.

- ¡Chissoku Jōki! -Ternten crea una nube de vapor que rodea a Kakuzu, aunque puede ver el exterior. En ese momento el Naruto al que Kakuzu atravesó desaparece.

- ¿¡Un clon!? -dice Kakuzu, se gira a ver a Naruto con su Rasenshuriken- ¡Estaba entre los clones!

- ¡Futōn: Rasenshuriken! -Naruto estrella el Rasenshuriken en la espalda de Kakuzu, el vapor es absorbido por el ataque de Naruto y empieza a girar mas y más rápido y a volverse más concebtrado y de un color blanquecino, al final Kakuzu sale volando por el Rasenshuriken, y cuando esta lejos de la batalla, se crea una enorme explosión del Rasenshuriken, la onda expansiva levanta mucho mas polvo mientras cada célula del cuerpo de Kakuzu y cada parte de las máscaras de Fuego y Viento son destruidas. Al final Kakuzu cae al suelo sin vida.

- Naruto, lo conseguiste -dice Tenten.

- Tu tambien lo conseguiste -dice Naruto, sonrie aunque despues cae inconsciente.

- ¿Naruto? -dice Tenten, intentando despertarle- ¡Naruto!

- Hay que llevarlo al hospital -dice Ino.

- Ya estoy aquí -dice Shikamaru, apareciendo de repente- El otro es completamente inmortal, pero lo dejé atrapado en un agujero- Yamato coge a Naruto y el grupo se marcha a Konoha.

Al volver a Konoha, Sakura ya estaba lista para pedirle disculpas a Tsunade por no poder encontrar flores medicinales, cuando entra Shizune.

- ¡Tsunade! -grita Shizune- ¡Naruto y Tenten... han vencido a otro de los Akatsuki! ¡Y Shikamaru derrotó a otro!

- Increible -dice Tsunade, Sakura se pregunta cómo dos Akatsuki fueron derrotados con rapidez.

- Voy a curarlos -dice Tsunade- Sakura, no debes pedir perdón -viendo que Sakura iba a hacerlo- Descubrimos que había una base de Orochimaru en el país de la Niebla. Mande ninjas a investigar y encontraron cuerpos de ninjas del Sonido. Puedes marcharte, Sakura.

- Gracias, Tsunade-sama -dice Sakura, y se va a su casa. Realiza el Gentōshin no jutsu después de ponerse la capa y el anillo y de asegurarse de que nadie la espía, y se reúne con Pain y demás Akatsuki.

- Buen trabajo con la misión, Reīcherī -dice Pain- Deidara ya nos dió el informe.

- De nada, Pain-sama -dice Sakura, y mira a Deidara. Deidara se debia de haber encargado de que el mote se propagara por Akatsuki.

- ¡No fue idea mía, frentona! -dice Deidara- Tobi se enteró y lo contó por ahí.

- ¡Si, ese soy yo! -dice Tobi, un hombre con máscara naranja en espiral, y un agujero como ojo en el lado derecho, mira a Sakura- Vaya, Deidara-sempai tenía razón, tienes una frente muuuuuuuuy grande- Deidara se ríe por ese comentario.

- ¡Os voy a matar a los dos! -grita Sakura.

- Da miedo, Deidara-chan -dice Tobi.

- ¡Deja de llamarme chan! -dice Deidara.

- Vale, Deidara-chan -dice Tobi con naturalidad, eso hace que Sakura se ría.

- ¡No soy Deidara-chan, y tu no te rías, pelochicle! -grita Deidara al borde de un ataque.

- Ya sé lo que le faltaba a esto -dice Zetsu blanco- Diversión.

- Basta -dice Pain, callando a los Akatsuki- Hoy hemos perdido al equipo Zombie con una rapidez nunca antes vista, y pensar que eran un Jashinista y un ninja que se enfrentó al mismo Hashirama Senju...

- Mejor, así sólo sobrevivirán los fuertes -dice Kisame- Como Itachi-san, Sakura...

- Tobi será el nuevo Akatsuki gracias a que le dimos el anillo de Orochimaru -dice Pain mirando a Sakura y a Deidara.

- Eso eso -dice Tobi.

- Y como es imposible hacer un grupo de tres, ya que Zetsu no quiere ir con él -dice Pain- Tobi irá sólo.

- Como usted diga, Pain-sama -dice Sakura.

* * *

Ataques inventados:

_ Nikkeiryū no Mai (Danza de la caída del dragón)

**Hime Masaomi:** Cierto, Sakura no sólo le subestimó, es que no quiere hacerle daño. Y lo de Sasuke es porque piensa así volverse contra Itachi. Este te va a gustar ^^

**Adrian:** Lo sé, son incluso peor que Hidan y Kakuzu XDD No le dió a usarlo, Sasuke ya pilló justo XD PD: Tengo una idea, pero la desvelaré a lo largo de la siguiente misión de Akatsuki (empezaré en el siguiente capítulo), igual que el plan de Itachi ^^


	17. Capítulo 17

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 17, comienza una nueva saga de Naruto ^^  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Han pasado dos días desde la derrota de los Akatsuki Hidan y Kakuzu. Naruto se había recuperado del efecto negativo que tiene usar el Rasenshuriken. Tsunade revisa papeles hasta que le llega un papel de Kirigakure. Tsunade empieza a leerlo, sus ojos se abren mucho.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Tsunade-sama? -pregunta Shizune, quien estaba al lado de Tsunade y llevaba a Tonton en brazos.

- Traedme a Naruto, Neji, Kiba, Sakura, Ino e Hinata -dice Tsunade- Ahora.

- Hai -dice Shizune, y desaparece en una nube de humo.

- Por fin nos adelantaremos a Akatsuki -dice Tsunade. Al cabo de un rato, llega el grupo con los ninjas antes nombrados- Llámame vieja y no lo cuentas, Naruto -dice antes de que Naruto diga nada- Nos ha llegado una carta de Kirigakure, el Sanbi esta libre cerca de allí. Desconocemos cómo puede haberse liberado, pero no podemos permitir que Akatsuki se nos adelante. Shizune -mira a Shizune- eres la líder del equipo de Sellado y Sakura, Ino e Hinata serán tus compañeras, dado el gran manejo de chakra que tienen. Neji, eres el líder del equipo de Apoyo y Naruto y Kiba serán tus compañeros.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser el? -dice Naruto señalando a Neji.

- Porque tus dotes de liderazgo son tan altas como las de un bebe -dice Tsunade, Naruto se deprime.

- Tsunade-sama -dice Sakura- Lo siento pero no voy a poder ir.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -dice Tsunade.

- Porque aparte de que una buena médico como Shizune-sama va con ellos -dice Sakura- no veo que sea buena idea enviar a dos grandes médicos a una misma misión. Creo que debería quedarme para no dejar el hospital sin ayuda.

- Maldición, eso es cierto -dice Tsunade.

- ¿Y si viene Tenten? -dice Sakura- Tiene un gran chakra e Hinata con su Byakugan puede ayudarla a controlar la cantidad de chakra que pone.

- S... sí -dice Hinata, aunque no le parecía bien. Siempre que Hinata va a ver a Naruto, Tenten estaba con el. Empieza a sentir celos de la proximidad de Tenten...

- Decidido -dice Tsunade- Tenten tendrá que sustituir a Sakura.

- Siento no poder ir -dice Sakura, disculpándose.

- No ocurre nada, como has dicho debes quedarte cuidando a los enfermos -dice Tsunade, sonriendo- Descansa, Sakura.

- Gracias, Tsunade-sama -dice Sakura, y desaparece en una nube de humo.

En la base Akatsuki...

- Jum -dice Deidara- Hemos perdido a Hidan y Kakuzu con rapidez. Esos de Konoha son muy buenos jum.

- Por suerte tenemos a Sakura -dice Pain. Aparece Sakura.

- Hola Reīcherī-chan -dice Tobi al verla. Sólo Tobi la llamaba así a partir de ahora.

- Hola Tobi -dice Sakura, mira a Deidara- Hola baka.

- Frenteancha jum -dice Deidara.

- ¡Tobiiiiii! -dice Tobi de repente, Sakura le mira con una gota en la cabeza.

- Es como Naruto... No, creo que peor -dice Sakura, después mira a Pain- Pain-sama, me he enterado de que el Sanbi esta libre en Kirigakure. Shizune, Tenten, Hinata e Ino son el equipo de Sellado; y Naruto, Neji y Kiba son el equipo de Apoyo. Pido permiso para ir a por el Sanbi.

- Adelante, Deidara y tu iréis a la misión -dice Pain- Los dos os lleváis incluso peor que Hidan y Kakuzu, pero confio en que cumpláis la misión -mira a Zetsu- Tú también vas al punto de encuentro, tu habilidad puede ser de ayuda.

- Por supuesto Pain-sama -dice Zetsu, desapareciendo desde la tierra.

- Nos veremos pronto, Pain-sama -dice Sakura.

- Adiós, Gran Frente de Konoha –dice Tobi despidiéndose de Sakura amablemente, ésta deshace la proyección.

En Konoha, pasan 15 minutos desde que los dos equipos se fueron a Kirigakure. Deidara esta con una araña de arcilla en la mano, sentado en un árbol; y Zetsu está en un árbol cuando aparece Sakura con su capa Akatsuki y su anillo.

- Hola pelochicle -dice Deidara, empiezan a lloverle puñetazos de Sakura- ¡Quieres parar de darme golpes!

- ¡Cuando me dejes de insultar, baka! -dice Sakura con el puño preparado para darle otro golpe- Y a Tobi también le daré en cuanto le vea -mira a Zetsu- ¿Cómo puedes ayudar?

- Así -dice Zetsu blanco, empieza a crear un clon suyo- Y ahora -el clon empieza a transformarse en Sakura, con su traje normal.

- ¿Henge no jutsu? -dice Sakura.

- Mucho mejor -dice Zetsu blanco uniéndose a Zetsu negro.

- No sólo la apariencia, también copia el chakra -dice Zetsu negro- Incluso pueden realizar jutsus pero muy débiles, como curaciones simples.

- Ni siquiera los mejores ninja sensoriales se darán cuenta... -dice el clon de Sakura.

- De que es una Sakura... -dice Zetsu negro.

- Falsa -dice Zetsu blanco.

- ¡Dejad de hablar por partes! -grita Sakura. El clon de Sakura se va a Konoha a distraer a Tsunade.

Una hora después...

- Ya falta poco para llegar -dice Sakura, sentándose en un banco. Llevaban una hora sin parar de andar.

- ¿Y que vas a hacer después de la misión jum? -pregunta Deidara.

- Pain-sama me hablaría de su plan para realizar la paz con los Bijū -dice Sakura- Voy a seguir sus pasos.

- Frentona -dice Deidara- ¿Esto lo haces solo para estar con Sasuke?

- Si -dice Sakura, enfadada porque le llamó frentona. Mira un botijo de barro- Igual tus jutsus son una mala imitación de esto -le pica.

- Sakura... -dice Deidara- ¡Te voy a matar! -crea un pájaro C4 y lo lanza contra Sakura, explorándole en la cara.

- ¡Yo también te voy a matar, Deidara! -grita Sakura dándole un puñetazo, después empieza una pelea entre las bombas de Deidara y la fuerza bruta de Sakura, empiezan a dejar la zona sin arboles y con rocas levantadas.

Mas lejos de donde Sakura y Deidara...

- Me pareció oír algo -dice Ino andando junto a Shizune, Hinata y Tenten. Kiba, Naruto y Neji están mas adelante por si un enemigo atacan de frente- Serán cosas mías.

- Recordad: debemos capturar al Sanbi antes de que Akatsuki venga -dice Shizune- Naruto y Kiba se encargaran de debilitar al Sanbi para que sea mas facil capturarlo.

Tenten no escucha a Shizune, su mente está en otra cosa: Naruto. No sabia si declararse o no, dado que también esta Hinata y se lo tomaría mal, seguramente.

Hinata tampoco escuchaba a Shizune, pensaba en si Tenten esta enamorada de Naruto o si es solo una buena amiga que esta con él, espera que sea la 2ª opción.

- *Por favor, que Tenten sea solo una amiga* -piensa Hinata- *¿Pero y si en los dos años y medio que entrenaron, pasó algo? ¿Y si son...?* -niega con la cabeza- *No, imposible. Naruto no creo que...*

- *¿Por que esto es un lío?* -piensa Tenten- *Seria tan facil decirle a Naruto lo que siento... Pero solo se fija en Sakura* -piensa con tristeza- *Y también esta Hinata... Sé que está enamorada de Naruto, si descubriera que me gusta Naruto...*

- ¿Tenten? -dice Naruto, sacando a Tenten de sus pensamientos- Te estuve llamando todo el rato.

- ¿Eh? Estaba pensando en unas cosas -dice Tenten, se pone algo roja al mirarle a los ojos, cosa que nota Hinata.

- Digo que si te interesa aprender una nueva técnica que se me ha ocurrido -dice Naruto.

- ¿Cual? -pregunta Tenten.

- Un Rasengan con nuestro chakra -dice Naruto- Ya has visto lo que tu Jokiton hace con mi Fūton.

- Cierto, el Rasenshuriken aumento de velocidad -dice Tenten, recordando que en cuanto el Rasenshuriken golpeó a Kakuzu, éste aumento su velocidad de giro al absorber el vapor.

- ¡Bien, entonces aprenderemos después de la misión! -dice Naruto contento.

Un murciélago les había espiado desde el principio y luego se va volando. El murciélago se reúne con una mujer de pelo púrpura y vestida como Orochimaru y un hombre castaño con bufanda. El murciélago se posa en el brazo del de la bufanda y emite ultrasonidos.

- ¿Algo interesante, Rinji? -dice la mujer.

- Se acercan 7 ninjas de Konoha, Guren-sama -dice Rinji- Dos son Hyuga a juzgar por sus ojos blancos, el rubio y la castaña son los Jinchuriki de Konoha. Los demás no parecen muy importantes.

- ¿Jinchuriki? -pregunta Guren- Esta misión se suponía que era para capturar al Sanbi, pero si están los Jinchuriki...

- Recuerda que Orochimaru-sama nos dió la misión -dice Rinji- Aparte de que ella esta aquí.

- Llámame por mi nombre -dice una mujer voluptuosa, vestida con una provocativa bata roja, ojos azules y pelo largo y rojo que le llega a la cintura. Tenía un lunar debajo del lado izquierdo del labio. Se acerca a Guren y Rinji- Si acepté ir con vosotros es para tener el chakra de ese chico Jinchuriki y el de la chica Jinchuriki... Además, el Fūton es muy raro de ver.

- Nos extrañó que vinieras con nosotros, Fūka -dice Rinji- Guren-sama y yo somos los unicos supervivientes de la pelea que organizó Orochimaru para saber quienes irian a la captura del Sanbi. Pero no sabia que alguien como tu iría con nosotros.

Fūka recuerda cómo supo lo de Naruto y lo de Orochimaru.

Flashback

Fūka esta dando vueltas, pensando en que ninja poderoso absorber cuando oye una voz.

- ¡Fūton: Rasenshuriken! -grita Naruto mandando a volar a Kakuzu y formando una explosión, Fūka se esconde a ver cómo los de Konoha se llevan el cuerpo de Kakuzu y a Naruto a Konoha.

- Fūton, ¿eh? -dice Fūka, riéndose- Interesante, justo el único que me falta.

- ¿Te interesaría vencerlo? -dice Kabuto acercándose, Fūka de gira a ver a Kabuto.

- ¿Sabes cómo? -pregunta Fūka.

- Si te unes a Orochimaru-sama -dice Kabuto- te daremos un poder del que jamás habrías soñado -Fūka se ríe al oír las palabras de Kabuto.

- Ya tengo un gran poder -dice Fūka- Solo me interesa el poder de Naruto.

- Acompáñame a ver a Orochimaru-sama, y eso que quieres ocurrirá –dice Kabuto, sonriendo. Fūka también sonríe y acompaña a Kabuto.

- Más te vale no mentirme -dice Fūka- O no saldrás vivo de donde me lleves.

Fin Flashback

- Solo somos tres, pero podremos contra los 7 de Konoha -dice Fūka- Tendré el Fūton de Naruto y seré imparable.

* * *

**El personaje Fūka es del relleno "Los 12 Guardianes", Guren y Rinji son del relleno "La captura del Sanbi"**

**Adrian:** Una buena idea. PD: No me dió tiempo a poner el entierro de Hidan XD Pero aun así me alegra que te haya gustado ^^

**Hime Masaomi:** Gracias ^^ Lo sé, Tobi es así XDD Capítulo colgado ^^

**Triloking**: Pues aún le queda cuerda para rato XDD


	18. Capítulo 18

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 18 ^^  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sakura estaba carbonizada y Deidara lleno de chichones después de su pelea. Andan hacia donde puede estar el Sanbi. Tuvieron que dar un rodeo gracias a que Sakura avisó del Byakugan.

- A esto llamo yo infiltración jum -dice Deidara con ironía- Ya nos habrán oído.

- Cállate, baka -dice Sakura- Debemos seguir con la misión de capturar al Sanbi -escucha un murmullo- No son el grupo de Konoha, nos habrían visto los Hyuga -se acercan un poco y ven a Fūka, Rinji y Guren. Sakura aprieta el puño al ver la ropa de Guren- Orochimaru -dice en voz baja con rabia.

- La cosa se complica jum -dice Deidara- Al menos para los de Konoha -sonríe- Podríamos hacer que peleen entre sí, y nosotros acabamos con el Sanbi jum.

- ¿En serio crees que podrán con ellos? -dice Sakura, mira a Deidara.

- Por supuesto, si no fueran lo suficiente buenos para Orochimaru, no habrían venido jum -dice Deidara.

- Eso es cierto, el Sanbi es muy poderoso -dice Sakura, se callan para escuchar al pequeño grupo.

- ¿Como atacaremos? -dice Fūka.

- Las chicas son el equipo de Sellado -dice Rinji- Los chicos son de ataque. Guren-sama se encarga de Naruto y de Tenten, yo del Hyuga y del perro. Fūka, te encargaras del resto del equipo de sellado.

- Demasiado confiado te ves de poder con el Hyuga -dice Guren- Los Hyuga son de los mas poderosos de Konoha.

- Solo hay que ver su punto débil -dice Rinji- Y al ser de la rama secundaria hay un punto en la nuca que no puede ver. Eso aprendí de Orochimaru-sama.

- No me encanta tu plan, Rinji -dice Fūka- Me toca contra las chicas, yo quiero a Naruto. Quiero su Fūton.

- Es cierto Rinji -dice Guren- Aparte Naruto es muy fuerte y mi Shōton no servirá para pararle si usa el Rasenshuriken. Lo mejor es que Fūka luche contra Naruto y Tenten para quitárnoslos de en medio cuanto antes -Fūka sonríe- Yo me encargare de que nadie interfiera.

- Gracias Guren-sama -dice Fūka.

- Está bien, Fūka se enfrenta a Naruto y Tenten; y Guren al resto -dice Rinji- Pero primero acaba con Naruto y luego haz que Tengen te persiga para que Guren-sama se encargue del resto.

- Kaito vendrá en breve con un recién nacido que le pedí que se llevara de Kirigakure -dice Guren- Y entonces el Sanbi será nuestro -desaparece junto con Fūka en una nube de humo.

- ¿Shōton? -se dice Sakura- Usa el cristal...

- Un gran elemento que podria congelar mis bombas jum -dice Deidara- Dejemos que estos tres y Konoha se ataquen entre ellos.

- Hablaron de un tal Kaito y de que vendría con un niño -dice Sakura, abre los ojos de sorpresa- ¿No se le ocurrirá...? -Deidara también ha llegado a la misma conclusión.

- Esto va a ser mas facil de lo que pensaba jum -dice Deidara sonriendo.

- Vamos a aprovecharnos de su plan para completar el nuestro -dice Sakura.

Donde el grupo de Konoha...

- ¿Cuando llega el Sanbi, Shizune? -dice Naruto- Me aburro...

- No lo se, pero es por esta zona -dice Shizune. A Naruto le suena el estomago.

- Voy a ver si puedo coger algo para comer -dice Naruto. Solo se había traído fideos en bolsa y quería poner algo para acompañar.

- Ten cuidado Naruto -dice Tenten.

- La tendré, Tenten -dice Naruto sonriendo y se va.

- *No me había fijado en la sonrisa que tiene Naruto* -piensa Tenten.

Al poco de andar, Naruto llega a ver unas frutas en un árbol y va a cogerlas, cuando escucha una voz.

- Vaya Naruto-kun, si que eres guapo -dice Fūka acercándose- Lastima que tenga que matarte -Naruto se gira a verla.

- ¿Quien eres y cómo sabes mi nombre? -dice Naruto preparándose para lanzar un shuriken.

- Me llamo Fūka -dice Fūka respondiendo a su primera pregunta- Y se de ti gracias a Orochimaru y Kabuto -sonríe.

- ¿Orochimaru? -dice Naruto- ¿También... esta aquí? -dice con rabia al recordar que Sasuke podría ser usado como su cuerpo en breve.

- No, pero soy suficiente para matarte... Naruto-kun -dice guiñándole un ojo- Solo por curiosidad... ¿Te gusta que sea francés o que sea normal?

- ¿La comida? -dice Naruto, Fūka se ríe.

- No, no me refiero a comida -dice Fūka- Sino a los besos -se acerca a Naruto lentamente.

- ¡¿B... Besos?! -dice Naruto, lanza el shuriken pero Fūka con gran habilidad saca un kunai y desvía el shuriken, Naruto retrocede hasta que su espalda da con un árbol. Va a huir pero Fūka usa un Genjutsu que le paraliza todo el cuerpo excepto la cara.

- Nunca has besado a nadie, ¿verdad? -dice Fūka, al momento Naruto recuerda su espantoso beso accidental con Sasuke- Veo que sí, pero no a una mujer -Fūka ve la cara de deprimido que se le puso a Naruto, acerca su cara a él- Tranquilo Naruto-kun, pronto acabara todo... -le besa en la cara- Lo imaginaba... Eres usuario del Fūton, pero hay algo más, algo como fuego -ignoraba que el fuego es en realidad el chakra del Kyubi- Shikei Seppun -Fūka besa a Naruto en los labios. Empieza a quitarle chakra, cuando Fūka recibe una mirada asesina, Fūka se gira a ver a la sombra que los miraba.

Tenten se había acercado, preocupada por un extraño presentimiento sobre Naruto, y vió la escena de Naruto y Fūka... Esa chica había besado a Naruto, le había robado su primer beso con una chica... Tenten hacia grandes esfuerzos por controlarse.

- Alejate de Naruto, chica -dice Tenten, llena de ira.

- Si es la otra Jinchūriki -dice Fūka- Jamás habría imaginado que vendrías.

- Alejate de él -vuelve a decir Tenten, su ira crece como cuando sufrió el Genjutsu de Itachi.

- No te enfades, chica -dice Fūka- Solo fue un beso -Tenten ya no aguanta mas por la tranquilidad con la que Fūka lo dijo.

- ¡He dicho que te alejes de él! -grita Tenten, Fūka se sorprende y después sonríe. Naruto no entendía la actitud de Tenten.

- Vaya, jamás había imaginado eso -dice Fūka, hace un sello- Mizu Bunshin no jutsu -se crea un clon de agua de Fūka al lado de Naruto.

- Suirō no jutsu -dice el clon, y antes de que Naruto se de cuenta es rodeado por una burbuja de agua- Una pena que mueras... Eres muy guapo -Tenten lo oye y se lanza a por el clon.

- Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu -Fūka hace sellos con extremada rapidez y la detiene estrellando un dragón de agua. Tenten sale volando un metro- Para ser tu amigo, estás muy enfadada.

- Cállate... ¿me oyes? -dice Tenten, invocando kunais.

- Mi misión también es matarte -dice Fūka- Después de matarte ira Naruto-kun.

- Deja... -dice Tenten temblando de rabia- deja de llamarle asi...

- Entonces derrótame -dice Fūka- Eso si es que puedes.

El grupo restante de Konoha tenía problemas. Un enorme muro de cristales les había separado a Neji y Kiba de Hinata, Shizune e Ino. También les impedía retroceder para buscar a Naruto y Tenten. También había unos murciélagos en el cielo mirando.

- Maldita sea, si no se hubiera ido Tenten de repente -dice Ino, aparece delante de ellos Guren.

- Una aliada de Orochimaru -dice al ver las ropas de Guren- Quieren al Sanbi.

- Hay... hay que detenerla -dice Hinata, activando su Byakugan.

Neji y Kiba se encuentran con otra Guren.

- ¿Estas preparado? -dice Kiba mirando a Akamaru, el perro ladra asintiendo- ¡Bien, vamos allá!

- Derrotémosla cuanto antes -dice Neji, preparándose para atacar y con su Byakugan activado.

* * *

**Adrian:** Gracias ^^ PD: Pronto empezarán a sospechar de ella, y la pillarán en dos sagas ^^

**Hime Masaomi:** Un monton de cosas ^^ Te puedo adelantar que los tres bandos (Akatsuki, Konoha y Orochimaru) pelearán ^^ Veo que te cae muy mal Fūka XD


	19. Capítulo 19

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 19, espero que os guste ^^  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

En Akatsuki, Itachi estaba pensativo y miraba el infinito apoyado en una pared.

- ¿En qué piensas, Itachi-san? -dice Kisame apareciendo, Itachi cierra los ojos y después los abre, mirándole.

- En Sakura -dice Itachi- Lleva poco tiempo aquí y ya está lista para ir a por el Sanbi. Tiene fuerza, velocidad, frialdad para acabar con los enemigos...

- Pero su frialdad no se compara con haber masacrado tu clan -dice Kisame.

- Cierto, pero aun así es algo digno que nombrar -dice Itachi, recordando el día de la Masacre Uchiha, Kisame al estar sólo de paso se aleja de Itachi. Éste saca de su ropa un rollo con el símbolo de Suna- Pain... ¿qué estas tramando? -recordando que, segun lo que supo gracias a usar el Sharingan contra Orochimaru cuando intentó atacarlo, lo cual ocasionó su deserción, que espió a Pain, quien le pidió a Sasori robar el Kinjutsu que ahora tiene entre manos, ignoraba el por qué, pero sí sabía para qué... Pero si el plan salía según lo previsto, no sólo Sasuke y Sakura volverían a Konoha y su odio desaparecería... Sino que Sakura marcaría en la historia la caída de Akatsuki. Itachi empieza a toser y usa su mano libre para taparse la boca, al apartar la mano ve que ha escupido sangre- Maldición, esto va más rápido de lo que pensaba... Debo darme prisa.

Mientras tanto, Tenten lanza los kunais a Fūka, pero esta las esquiva con suma facilidad.

- Suiton: Haran Banshō - Fūka usa una cantidad masiva de agua que cae del cielo y la lanza contra Tenten. Esta salta hacia atrás, invoca varios kunais con sellos explosivos y los lanza contra Fūka, explotan cerca de ella. Del humo aparece un Fūma Shuriken que se clava en el hombro de Fūka- Maldita niña, mira lo que me has hecho -se quita el Fūma Shuriken del hombro.

- Cállate ya -dice Tenten, coloca dos rollos en el suelo- Sōshōryu no jutsu -lanza kunais, shurikens y espadas curvas con gran rapidez.

Naruto mira con incredulidad la escena que estaba ocurriendo. Había visto la cara de Tenten en cuanto apareció, y le asustó. Jamás había visto lo enfadada que estaba... ¿Por qué será?

- Suiton: Ja no Kuchi -Fūka invoca una serpiente de agua y se lanza contra Tenten, quien no consigue esquivarlo y es tragada por el jutsu- Eres tan poco cosa, Tenten -se acerca a ella- Te has dejado llevar por la rabia... Eso es un fallo -Fūka es rodeada por rollos de pergaminos.

- Burēdou~ōrufurōtā -dice Tenten, de los rollos aparecen todo tipo de armas curvas y una espada consigue atravesar el otro hombro de Fūka.

- ¡Maldita niña! -dice Fūka, enfadada- ¡Toda esa rabia es por el beso! -alza la mano- Raiton: Hiraishin -un rayo cae hacia Fūka y después el rayo va hacia Tenten, va tan rapido que atraviesa el hombro de Tenten.

- ¡Aaaaaaah! -grita Tenten, se lleva la mano al hombro.

- ¡Tenten! -grita Naruto en la bola de agua.

- Me encanta los gritos de los enemigos -dice Fūka- ¿Te habría gustado haber estado en mi lugar, Tenten? -con su melena agarra a Tenten del cuello y la tira contra un árbol, el árbol se rompe con la espalda de Tenten- Ahora, Naruto-kun... -el clon deshace la bola de agua y después con su melena atrapa a Naruto, la verdadera Fūka se acerca- Sigamos por donde nos interrumpieron -Naruto intenta desviar la cara pero las manos de Fūka agarran la cara de Naruto y Fūka le vuelve a besar quitándole chakra aunque se queda paralizada por el chakra del Kyubi, cuando esta vez un Bō de madera golpea la nuca de Fūka, distrayéndola y apartándola de Naruto, rápidamente Tenten invoca un kunai y lo clava en el clon, deshaciéndolo en agua.

- Tenten -dice Naruto, Tenten estaba con el pelo suelto y los ojos azules.

- Naruto -dice Tenten, mira a Naruto- ¿Estas bien?

- Si, estoy bien -dice Naruto.

- Es una pena que tenga que matarte, Naruto-kun -dice Fūka.

- No matarás a nadie -dice Tenten, invocando una katana- porque le protegeré.

- Espera Tenten... -dice Naruto- Debo encargarme de...

- No, Naruto -dice Tenten- Me prometí protegerte, y eso haré -aprieta el mango de la katana con fuerza- En el entrenamiento, te veía varias veces sonriendo, y eso me hacia tan feliz... Cuando estaba triste, te encargabas de consolarme con tu sonrisa, cada vez que pensaba que no podría hacer algo, me demostraste que con esfuerzo se puede. Por eso... Sé que te protegeré incluso si me quedan pocas fuerzas. Y jamás permitiré que esta chica -mira con ira a Fūka- Sasuke, Orochimaru o los Akatsuki te hagan sufrir. Tu has sido varias veces mi luz por protegerme, Naruto... Hoy déjame que yo sea la luz que te proteja. Porque... yo... -Tenten se pone roja por momentos, Naruto recuerda lo que Sakura le contó cuando estuvo a punto de irse con Sasuke. Y por primera vez en su vida, empieza a atar cabos.

- Tenten -dice Naruto- ¿Estás... enamorada de mí?

- Sí -dice Tenten, roja como un tomate- Por eso no permitiré que esa chica te manipule a su antojo.

- Vaya, por fin admites que estas enamorada de él -dice Fūka, Naruto se queda más sorprendido- Tranquila, estaréis juntos... en cuanto os absorba vuestro chakra.

- Kirigaki no Mai -Tenten aparece con una finta al lado de Fūka y le hace un corte ascendente, la hiere en el costado.

- ¡Niñata enamorada, has estropeado mi piel! -saca un rollo- Shiki Tensin -oculta su cuerpo, y lo cambia por otro con rapidez- *Suerte que me quedan 4 mas* -piensa.

- ¿Se ha curado? -dice Tenten, asombrada por que las heridas ya no existan.

- Se acabó, Tenten -dice Fūka, haciendo sellos- Raiton: Jibashī -crea una gran ola de electricidad en sus manos, los rayos sueltos del jutsu atraviesan árboles.

- ¡Chissoku Jōki! -dice Tenten después de clavar la katana en el suelo y de hacer unos sellos, empieza a formarse una gran nube de vapor que rodea y ciega a Fūka, el ataque falla y explota unos metros detrás de Tenten- Lo siento -saca de un rollo varios kunais con explosivos- pero no permitiré que salgas con vida -lanza los kunais explosivos, estos explotan en la nube provocando una enorme explosión.

- ¡Bien hecho! -grita con alegría Naruto. Del humo sale Fūka, quemada.

- Niña -dice Fūka con rabia- Nos volveremos a encontrar -desaparece en una nube de humo.

- La próxima vez será la última, chica -dice Tenten, guarda la katana en el rollo y se gira a ver a Naruto, se sonroja- Esto... Naruto, sobre lo de antes...

- Tenten -dice Naruto- yo sigo enamorado de Sakura-chan. Pero has sido muy valiente...

- Gracias, Naruto -dice Tenten- Yo... Al principio no sabía si lo que sentía era amor o era otra cosa, pero el Genjutsu de Itachi me abrió los ojos... Naruto, seguro que estas confundido... Estas enamorado de Sakura desde hace años y te declaro mis sentimientos ahora... Yo puedo esperar una respuesta pero temo que esto rompa nuestra amistad.

- ¿De qué hablas? -dice Naruto- Nada romperá nuestra amistad dattebayo -sonríe, haciendo que Tenten también sonría- Volvamos con nuestros compañeros.

- Si, tienes razón -dice Tenten y van a donde sus compañeros.

Mientras, Neji y Kiba estaban heridos. Guren es rápida y su Shōton resulto ser poderoso y peligroso. Además los murciélagos lanzan ondas sónicas que rebotan en las paredes, amplificando la duración y la molestia.

- Kiba, no pensaba usar esto, pero no hay otra forma -dice Neji- Hakke Kūshō -lanza una masa de aire a los murciélagos, que se marchan volando y alejándose, después se coloca para las 64 palmas pero se inclina mucho mas, formando un gran símbolo extraño- Hakke Sanbyakurokujūichi Shiki -con esta técnica alcanza la velocidad del Ura Renge de Lee y golpea los 361 puntos de chakra de Guren, después con un golpe final en el pecho mata al enemigo, pero resultó ser un clon de cristal- Maldición... -cae al suelo inconsciente por el gran gasto de chakra.

- ¡Neji! -grita Kiba corriendo a ayudarle.

El grupo de Shizune seguía con el otro clon.

- Shōton: Shuishō Tō -dice el clon, y se forma una lamina de cristal en el antebrazo y ataca a Hinata.

- ¡Hakketo Kuten! -Hinata almacena chakra en sus manos y empieza a girar con gran velocidad, como el Kaiten. El clon cae al suelo, y se levanta para atacar, pero le rodean pétalos morados.

- Ninpou: Gekka Bijin -dice Ino después de lanzar los pétalos, salta hacia arriba donde podría estar la Luna, baja a gran velocidad para darle una potente patada en la cara al clon, quien al chocar contra el suelo y formar un agujero en el suelo, el clon se deshace en pequeños cristales- ¿Un clon? -las paredes de cristal se rompen al destruirse el segundo clon. En ese instante ven a Akamaru cargando con Neji, y a Kiba al lado.

- ¡Neji! -dice Shizune al verle, se acerca a curarle, igual que Ino.

- Shōsen jutsu -dicen Ino y Shizune, las dos comienzan a curar a Neji.

- ¿Que... que le ha pasado? -dice Hinata, preocupada por su primo.

- Ha usado una versión del Hakke que jamás había visto -dice Kiba- Es demasiado rapido y acabó con el clon con rapidez, pero después se quedó inconsciente.

- No sólo eso, no tiene casi chakra -dice Hinata con su Byakugan activado- Tendrá que descansar todo el día.

En ese momento llegan Naruto y Tenten. Naruto sonreía al verlos, al igual que Tenten.

- ¡Idiotas, donde estabais! -dice Ino enfadada al verles- ¡Si que habéis tardado!

- Lo siento -dice Naruto- Pero nos atacó una chica...

- ¿Es de... de pelo morado y... y con traje del So... Sonido, Naruto-kun? -pregunta Hinata.

- No, tenía el pelo rojo y una bata roja -dice Naruto- Esa chica... roba chakra besando al enemigo -al segundo no debió decir eso al ver la cara pícara de Ino y la cara roja de Hinata. Tenten también estaba un poco roja.

- ¿Y te gustó, Naruto? -dice en broma Ino, Hinata se pone mas roja al imaginarse a una chica de pelo rojo besando a Naruto.

- ¡No le gus... gustó! ¿Ve... verdad que no, Na... Naruto-kun? -dice Hinata.

- Hombre, fue un beso húmedo -dice Naruto sin enterarse- Pero no me gustó...

- *Bien* -piensan al mismo tiempo Hinata y Tenten.

La verdadera Guren había mirado la pelea con su bola de cristal cuando aparece Fūka. También estaba Rinji con ellos, quien estaba con sus murciélagos.

- Guren-sama, no pude atrapar a Naruto-kun -dice Fūka- Aunque hay que admitir que para ser su primer beso, me sorprendió.

- Esos chicos también son buenos, vencieron a mis clones -dice Guren.

- Y a mis murciélagos -dice Rinji- Son más fuertes de lo que pensaba.

- Aunque -dice Fūka sonriendo- hay algo mas. Escuchad con atención. Os va a encantar.

* * *

**Hime Masaomi:** Gracias ^^ Pues espera a los siguientes, pronto la cosa se va a armar un poco.

**Adrian:** No tendrás que esperar casi nada ^^ PD: Para fastidiar un poco XD Y también porque ese poder es lo que quiere Fūka, el que Tenten los viera fue un inconveniente.


	20. Capítulo 20

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 20, espero que os guste ^^ Tengo que deciros que estaré de viaje 5 días, por lo que no podré colgar el 21 hasta el martes por la madrugada seguramente.  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

En Konoha, Tsunade estaba terminando su papeleo, cuando llega el ANBU que vigilaba a "Sakura"

- ¿Algo nuevo? -dice Tsunade.

- Empiezo desde el principio, si no le importa -dice el ANBU- Desde que Sakura se fue al hospital, he usado el Meisagakure no jutsu para evitar ser descubierto, y estuve vigilando todos sus movimientos. Habla normal con los médicos, se molesta cuando Sai la llama "frentona"...

- Lo de siempre, vamos -dice Tsunade.

- Será en cuanto a conversaciones -dice el ANBU. Tsunade le mira.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -dice Tsunade extrañada.

- Fue con un paciente de Konoha, unos bandidos le atacaron cuando volvía de su viaje al País de la Niebla -dice el ANBU- Sakura extrae los kunais y le cura, lo normal. Pero cuando Sakura estaba cosiendo la herida, se pinchó en un dedo.

- Eso no es nada -dice Tsunade aunque le parecía raro que Sakura se pinchase.

- Lo más raro es... que no salía sangre de la herida -dice el ANBU- Sino una sustancia blanca y pegajosa -eso a Tsunade le extraña bastante eso.

- Eso es muy raro -dice Tsunade- ¿Sabes qué es eso?

- No -dice el ANBU- Pero de ser un Henge, es un Henge perfecto, hasta copia el chakra. Por si acaso me fui a ver su casa tras ver que Sakura se iba a ella. Sólo estaban sus padres. Ni rastro de la verdadera Sakura -Tsunade estaba entre la extrañeza por dónde está Sakura y el enfado por haberla mentido en la cara.

- Sakura, me debes una explicación -dice Tsunade.

Mientras, en la misión del Sanbi...

Era de noche, Sakura estaba algo lejos de la base de Guren, en un campamento improvisado, esperando a poder poner en marcha el plan para capturar al Sanbi. Deidara se divertía creando pájaros o como él los llamaba, "arte", Sakura estaba cerca miraba la dirección de la Luna, mientras le asaltan recuerdos que creyó olvidados hasta que la partida de Sasuke hace años los hizo resurgir.

Flashback

Sakura tenía 9 años, lloraba debajo de un árbol de cerezo por varios insultos de niños, como "Frente de marquesina" o "Frentona"... Pero había un chico de pelo negro que la vio y no le dijo nada. Sakura para de llorar y mira al chico.

- ¿No te vas a meter conmigo? -dice Sakura.

- Hpm, ¿por qué debería hacerlo? -dice el chico.

- Por mi frente -dice Sakura- Es demasiado grande... Por eso se ríen de mi.

- Da igual si tienes la frente ancha, la nariz pequeña o los ojos negros, lo único que importa es el poder, ya sea para proteger o... -el chico cierra el puño con fuerza- Déjalo, ellos son débiles y los débiles no hacen mas que meterse con la gente.

- ¿Crees que... -dice Sakura, secándose las lágrimas- que podré ser muy fuerte?

- Hmp -fue lo único que dijo el chico. Se da la vuelta y Sakura ve el símbolo de una especie de abanico en la espalda.

- ¿Eres el Uchiha que sobrevivió? -dice Sakura, reconociendo el dibujo del clan masacrado- Por cierto, no se cómo te llamas.

- Sasuke -dice el chico, alejándose de Sakura, mientras caen algunos pétalos de cerezo- Uchiha Sasuke -se le pierde de vista.

Sakura ve cómo se aleja Sasuke mientras empieza a sentir algo en el estómago que pronto entendería por enamoramiento, mientras Sakura coge uno de los pétalos de cerezo.

- *Sasuke* -piensa Sakura, mira al pétalo de cerezo, y después mira hacia delante- *Me esforzaré para protegerte* -también recuerda las palabras de Ino hace días: "Eres una flor a punto de florecer"

Fin Flashback

- *Sasuke-kun* -piensa Sakura- *Ya soy una verdadera flor... Voy a protegerte...*

- ¿Otra vez pensado en Sasuke, frentona jun? -dice Deidara sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Has estropeado el momento baka! -dice Sakura cerrando el puño lista para golpearle.

- Jum -dice Deidara- ¿Piensas salvarle con lo que sabes? Tienes tus jutsus médicos, tu fuerza bruta y el Hiraishin... Pero Sasuke pudo contigo con facilidad.

- No puedo pelear en serio con él -dice Sakura- Sasuke-kun es toda mi vida... La razón de lo que soy, de mis jutsus aprendidos, de por qué me uní a Akatsuki... Si muere, nada tiene sentido para mí -llora mientras le da la luz de la Luna- Sasuke-kun se fué con Orochimaru por culpa de los Jinchuriki de Konoha... Esta solo contra Itachi, y cuanto termine con su venganza, no tendrá otra razón para vivir... Yo me convertiré en su razón para vivir.

- Conmovedor jum -dice Deidara con ironía, y vuelve a formar otro pájaro.

Con el grupo de Konoha, todos estaban comiendo y hablando. Ino y Shizune hablaban de jutsus médicos, Kiba y Akamaru hablaban entre si, y Neji hablaba con Naruto. Hinata seguía celosa, pero no por Tenten, sino por la chica que le había besado. Tenten estaba enfadada por Fūka y también aliviada por decirle a Naruto lo que sentía y que su amistad no se haya roto. Luego Shizune se puso a hablarles a todos.

- La mujer que nos separó -dice Shizune- tiene un poderoso elemento: Shōton.

- ¿Shoqué? -dice Naruto.

- Shōton, es decir, elemento cristal -dice Kiba- Creo que el Doton es parte del Shōton.

- Y los clones hasta engañaron al Byakugan -dice Neji- Creí que luchaba contra el verdadero enemigo.

- Entonces es peligrosa esa mujer -dice Tenten- La otra chica maneja los elementos rayo y agua, y se cura con facilidad. Será difícil de encargarse de ellas.

- Genial... -dice Neji.

Con el grupo de Guren...

- ¿Así que la Jinchuriki siente algo por Naruto? -dice Guren, se ríe- Podemos utilizar eso a favor -se oye un gran rugido, los Akatsuki y el grupo de Konoha también lo oyen.

- El Sanbi -dicen todos a la vez.

- Sí que tarda tanto ese Kaito, iré a por el -dice Rinji- Kuchiyose no jutsu -dice tras hacerse sangre en el dedo y hacer sellos, después apoya la mano en el suelo e invoca un enorme murciélago extraño y de color plateado en las alas, en la cara y en las patas, y marrón en el resto del cuerpo- Tiamat -se sube al enorme murciégalo- Vamos.

- Si señor -dice Tiamat, y vuela hacia Kirigakure, los demás murciélagos les pueden decir donde están los objetivos.

- Yo iré a por el equipo de sellado, nos podrían poner las cosas difíciles -dice Fūka- Además, tengo algo personal contra esa chica -se va.

- Yo iré a donde está el Sanbi y me encargaré de quienes se acerquen a él -dice Guren, y desaparece.

- Jum -dice Deidara mientras se levanta, Sakura se pone su sombrero de paja- Vamos a por el Sanbi.

- No -dice Sakura- Yo voy a por el equipo de sellado. Los protegeré y ellos nos harán el trabajo. Tu te quedas aquí por si acaso.

- ¿Y si los otros se adelantan jum? -dice Deidara.

- No se adelantaran -dice Sakura. Avanza por los árboles hacia el equipo de sellado.

- Jum -dice Deidara, crea un gran dragón de arcilla, se eleva varios metros y usa su Ojo Telescópico para ver la dirección donde está el Sanbi. Ve que Guren se acerca rápidamente hacia el Sanbi- Parece que esto se pondrá interesante jum.

- Vamos -dice Shizune liderando al grupo de Konoha- Hay que controlar el flujo del chakra para capturar al Sanbi -el equipo de sellado lleva un rollo cada integrante y se van guiados por el rollo hacia el Sanbi.

- ¡Eh, esperadme! -dice Naruto, quien se había rezagado un momento, corre hacia ellos.

Fūka corre hacia el equipo de sellado cuando un kunai le pasa rozando, se clava en un árbol cercano. Fūka se gira a ver primero el kunai, y después de donde salió. Sakura estaba mirándola delante de ella, la había visto mientras se dirigía a por el equipo de sellado.

- ¿Akatsuki? -dice Fūka recordando que Orochimaru le habló de ellos, incluido de Haruno Sakura- Orochimaru me hablo de vosotros. ¿Eres Haruno Sakura?

- ¿Asi que la serpiente ya lo sabe? -dice Sakura- Sabes, los Hyuga pueden ver hasta 50 metros de diámetro gracias a su Byakugan, por lo que pillarlos por sorpresa es difícil... Por no decir imposible.

- Cállate, Sakura -dice Fūka- ¿Que haces protegiendo a los de Konoha?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo -dice Sakura, tira el sombrero cónico de paja a un lado y se coloca mejor los guantes- Bueno, chica, me temo que vas a morir.

* * *

**Hime Masaomi:** Esperate a los siguientes, hay más sorpresas ^^ Lo se, Itachi mola, por eso tengo una sorpresa para él ^^ Aquí tienes el capítulo colgado ^^

**SB:** Capítulo colgado ^^

**Adrian:** Tienes razón ^^ PD: Pues a saber qué pasaría, igual se la cargaba con todo su Juken del enfado que le entraría XD


	21. Capítulo 21

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 21, espero que os guste ^^  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Fūka prepara un shuriken y lo lanza contra Sakura, esta ágilmente esquiva el shuriken y prepara su puño para golpear a Fūka.

- ¡Ōkashō! -Sakura golpea el árbol, pues Fūka se había alejado a tiempo.

- Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu -Fūka lanza docenas de bolas de fuego, todas hacia Sakura. Sakura hace sellos rápidamente.

- Kat Minuo Siko -Sakura crea un fuego oscuro que lanza contra Fūka, se traga todas las bolas de fuego y Fūka lo esquiva, pero le quema el brazo y parte del pelo, la zona donde están esta destrozada por el fuego oscuro, Sakura y Fūka pisan el suelo.

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho, Sakura-baka! -grita con ira Fūka, mirando a Sakura.

- Me recuerdas a Ino-cerda -dice Sakura, saca un kunai. Lo lanza pero Fūka saca un kunai y lo desvía un poco, se clava en un árbol de detrás.

- Katon: Gouryūka no jutsu -Fūka crea un enorme dragón de fuego y lo lanza contra Sakura, se produce una explosión en su lugar- Es una pena haberte matado... Con lo que me gustaría saber que elemento eres.

- Estas algo pesada con los elementos -dice Sakura, detrás de Fūka. Fūka se gira con rapidez y no se cree que Sakura este allí, esquiva por poco un kunai de Sakura... Luego sonríe.

- Es cierto, olvidé que manejas el Hiraishin no jutsu -dice Fūka, alza la mano hacia Sakura- Katon: Tenri Kaken -se crea una lanza de fuego que va a atravesar a Sakura, esta lo esquiva por poco- Sin los kunais no sirve el Hiraishin. Se tu punto débil.

- Cállate -dice Sakura, se esconde detrás de un árbol y coloca un sello de tele transporte en él, después lanza kunais explosivos, casi golpean a Fūka. Aprovechando la distracción Sakura crea un bisturí de chakra y se lanza a por Fūka.

- Katon: Bejijigumo -Fūka crea un fuego que rodea a Sakura y luego se forma una araña de fuego se lanza a por Sakura. Sakura tiene que esquivarlo- Raiton: Hiraishin -cae un rayo hacia Fūka y después el rayo sale del cuerpo de Fūka y atraviesa el hombro de Sakura.

- ¡Aaaaaaah! -grita Sakura, su dolor era grande. Eso a Fūka le gusta.

- Me gusta tu grito de dolor, Sakura -dice Fūka, pero Sakura se levanta y lanza un kunai, Fūka se aleja del kunai y va a atacar, pero Sakura ya no estaba- ¿Qué...?

Sakura estaba en el árbol del sello y se estaba curando su hombro herido.

- *Es rápida, y sabe jutsus de Katon y Raiton* -piensa Sakura- *Hay que usar la fuerza bruta* -termina de curarse el hombro.

- ¿Donde estas, Sakura? -dice Fūka, acercándose al árbol. Sakura aparece en el kunai lanzado y corre hacia Fūka.

- ¡Maldita! -dice Sakura pegándole una sonora bofetada a Fūka, lanzándola a volar varios metros, le coloca un sello.

- ¡Niña estúpida! -dice Fūka con rabia- Fūton: Hanachiri no Mai -crea un tornado de pétalos que se lanza a por Sakura, Sakura esquiva el ataque con rapidez, salta y en el aire alza la pierna.

- ¡Tsūtenkyaku! -Sakura golpea con el tacón el suelo, el suelo se rompe en varios trozos y Fūka tiene que deshacer la técnica para esquivarla- Te tengo -saca un kunai con una mano y después saca tres shurikens con la otra, lanza el kunai, después aparece detrás de Fūka y clava los shurikens en la espalda de Fūka. Después aparece delante de Fūka y golpea la cara de Fūka con toda su fuerza, estrella a Fūka contra el suelo, rompiéndolo.

- ¡Maldita cría, mira lo que me has hecho! -cambia de cuerpo, curándose- Fūton: Shinkūgyoku -después de inhalar aire lo expulsa, en forma de balas. Sakura aparece en otro kunai clavado y se lanza a por Fūka, golpea con fuerza pero Fūka es en realidad un clon de Tierra.

- *Veamos, usa el Rayo, el Fuego, el Viento y la Tierra* -piensa Sakura- *Ademas no creo que exista un ninjutsu médico que cure tan rápido*

Mientras, el gran murciélago Tiamat lleva a Rinji y a un hombre de apenas 20 años, pelo marrón y corto, ojos negros y vestido con una especie de túnica azul, este lleva en brazos a un niño de apenas 1 día. Se dirigen a donde esta la base de Guren.

- ¿Guren-sama esta bien? -dice el hombre.

- Esta bien, Kaito -dice Rinji- Si todo sale según lo planeado, seremos poderosos.

- Saldrá bien, Rinji -dice Kaito- Sobretodo tieniendo de nuestro lado a esa chica, Fūka -el niño se despierta y casi llora- Eh, no llores -dice susurrando.

- Ella derrotará al Kyubi si éste no descubre su secreto -dice Rinji.

Guren luchaba contra el Sanbi, una enorme tortuga gigante y azul.

- Shōton: Omiwatari no jutsu -crea una enorme línea de afilados cristales que atacan al Sanbi, pero este no recibe daño alguno. El Sanbi lanza enormes chorros de agua. En ese momento llegan los ninjas de Konoha- Maldicion, y Kaito aun no vino... ¿Y dónde estará Fūka?

- ¡Gatsuga! -Kiba y Akanaru giran rápidamente y se lanzan contra Guren, Naruto y sus Kage Bunshins atacan a Guren por detrás.

- Aprovechemos que Naruto y Kiba están distrayendo a la mujer -dice Shizune, rápidamente el equipo de sellado rodea al Sanbi.

- Fūinjutsu: Kekkai Shihō Fūjin -dicen los 4 al mismo tiempo. Se forma una barrera que atrapa al Sanbi.

- Rápido, hay que aumentar mas el chakra -dice Hinata. Shizune e Ino controlan su flujo de chakra, pero Tenten tenía problemas, no controlaba bien su chakra pero Hinata le daba indicaciones para controlar su chakra. Guren esquiva y ataca con shurikens de cristal a Kiba y a Naruto, Naruto crea un Rasengan y se lanza a por Guren, pero Guren le corta con una espada de cristal. Naruto era un clon, el verdadero le estrella un Rasengan en la espalda, pero Guren era un clon de cristal y la verdadera aparece entre Naruto y Kiba, lanza enormes shurikens de cristal.

Sakura esquivaba ataques y demás jutsus de Fūka. Se da cuenta de que desde que desaparecieron las heridas no usa el Katon, y el pelo no se había curado.

- *Debe de tener una técnica de inmortalidad parecida a la de Kakuzu* -piensa Sakura- *Debo inutilizar sus brazos para que no haga mas cambios* -Sakura coge un kunai- Esta técnica será tu final, chica -dice Sakura. Lanza el kunai.

- Lo dudo -dice Fūka, va a desviar el kunai con otro kunai cuando Sakura aparece delante, coge el kunai y le da una patada en la barbilla a Fūka, enviándola al aire.

- Reīcherī -Sakura lanza el kunai atravesando el hombro de Fūka, después aparece donde el kunai dejando una estela de pétalos de cerezos, vuelve a atacar varias veces de la misma manera y en diferentes, se empieza a formar un dibujo. Rinji y Kaito ven desde su murciélago como se forma el dibujo: Una gran y hermosa flor de cerezo. Se acercan a donde el dibujo.

- Jum, si que tenía un as en la manga -dice Deidara mirando el dibujo formado.

- No... es posible... -dice Fūka, cae al suelo con fuerza mientras Sakura cae cerca. Sakura la mira, los brazos de Fūka estaban gravemente heridos, agarra a Fūka y usa el jutsu Torikesu Chakra para disolver su chakra. Después la agarra del pelo.

- ¿Es esta tu fuente de poder? -dice Sakura, agarra un kunai, y le corta unos mechones, Fūka grita de dolor- Eso es un si... Eres demasiado peligrosa para estar viva -le corta el pelo con rapidez, Fūka pega un horroroso grito- Kat Minuo Siko -crea un fuego oscuro que consume a Fūka- Descubrí que cada cuerpo que tienes es un elemento que puedes controlar... Con este jutsu, no servirá cambiar de cuerpo -tira la melena de Fūka al fuego, coge el sombrero de paja y se aleja dejando el cuerpo de Fūka consumiéndose por el fuego maligno. Kaito se acerca en ese momento y ve los restos de la pelea, incluido el cuerpo de Fūka. Vuelve a por Rinji y Tiamat.

- Dios mío -dice Kaito montandose en Tiamat y mira a Rinji- Esto empeora cada vez más. Alguien ha matado a Fūka.

- Tenemos que encontrar a Guren-sama cuanto antes -dice Rinji, Kaito se monta en Tiamat, y Tiamat usa murciélagos para ir indicando donde podría estar el Sanbi, y van a buscar a Guren.

Guren ya casi no podía mas. Entre Naruto, Kiba y el Sanbi; quien empezaba a hacer gigantescas olas, iba a ser derrotada de un momento a otro. El equipo de sellado se desestabiliza por las olas del Sanbi y el jutsu se rompe.

- Maldición -dice Guren, va a atacar cuando ve murciélagos y después de un pequeño rato a Tiamat- ¿Rinji? -Tiamat se baja lo suficiente para que pueda subir.

- Tenemos problemas, vámonos -dice Rinji aupando a Guren para que suba a Tiamat y se van volando.

- Aquí os quedáis, pringaos -dice Kaito mirando a los ninjas de Konoha, por si querían seguirles.

- ¡De eso nada! -dice Tenten lanzando miles de kunais. Kaito hace sellos.

- Hyōton: Tsubame Fubuki -crea del cielo espinas de hielo tan pequeñas como unas golondrinas y las lanza contra el grupo, desviando los kunais. El Sanbi pega un rugido y se levanta agua.

- Esto va mal, hay que pensar en otra estrategia -dice Shizune, y se van corriendo de la zona. El Sanbi se esconde en el agua.

Guren y los demás van a la base. Guren se baja de Tiamat enfadada.

- ¿Se puede saber que os pasa? -dice Guren, se da cuenta de que falta Fūka- ¿Y Fūka?

- Muerta -dice Kaito- Alguien más va a por el Sanbi.

- Puede haber alguien que está interesado en los Bijū: Akatsuki -dice Rinji- Aunque también pueden ser Jonins de otras aldeas que quieren capturar al Sanbi y así tener un Jinchūriki, yo que sé.

- No importa quienes sean, los derrotaremos -dice Guren.

Mientras, Sakura se encuentra con Deidara, este se baja del dragón C2, que se deshace sin hacer ruido.

- Jum, ya era hora -dice Deidara- Veo que te encargaste de alguien.

- De Fūka -dice Sakura- Aún quedan tres. Sabemos que uno usa murciélagos y la otra mujer es usuaria del Shōton. Del otro tenemos que saber algo mas.

- Lo importante es que ninguno ha conseguido al Sanbi jum -dice Deidara- He visto la pelea. El otro usa el Hyōton, elemento Hielo -eso sorprende a Sakura.

- Primero Cristal, y ahora hielo -dice Sakura- Esta misión será nuestra prueba mas dura, baka.

- Tienes razón, frentona -dice Deidara cuando es aplastado contra el suelo.

- ¡No me llames asi! -grita Sakura enfadada, se calma- Mañana terminaremos la misión, descansemos.

* * *

**Hime Masaomi:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^ Sí, Sakura un poco obsesionada está XD

**Aru Getsuga:** Muchas gracias ^^ Subo capitulo cada 3 dias. Un placer conocerte, Alberto XD

**Adrian:** Me ha costado idear un plan, pero ya tengo la idea ^^ PD: Por ahora sí, igual en el futuro cambia XDD


	22. Capítulo 22

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 22, espero que os guste ^^  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Ya era de noche...

Tenten estaba en la tienda de campaña, aunque no conseguía dormir y salió de la tienda a pasear por ahí. Ve que Naruto ya estaba despierto y mirando el mar cerca de la tienda. Debe de ser ya su hora de guardia, un clon vigilaba las zonas cercanas.

- ¿Naruto, que ocurre? -dice Tenten acercándose a Naruto.

- ¿Eh? -dice Naruto, girándose a verla- Nada, solo pensaba -sonríe, Tenten se sonroja al verle a la cara.

- Ah... vale, como nunca te vi mirar el paisaje -dice Tenten.

- Tenten -dice Naruto, mirándola a los ojos. La luz de la Luna hacía a Tenten mas hermosa, Tenten tenia el pelo suelto y los ojos de Tenten reflejan la Luna. Tenten se sonroja más al ver la hermosa imagen de Naruto con la luz de la Luna- He... he estado pensando en lo que me dijiste...

- Ah, eso -dice Tenten- Ya te dije que puedo esperar una respuesta...

- Déjame terminar, Tenten -dice Naruto- He estado pensando... Desde hace años estuve enamorado de Sakura-chan y sentía cosas en el estómago... Pero desde el entrenamiento, sentí cosas al verte y al estar contigo... Y ahora que me has contado lo que sientes por mi, puedo decirte una cosa -Naruto abraza con cariño a Tenten por la cintura.

- Na... Naruto -dice Tenten, muy sonrojada. Se queda embobada en los ojos azules de Naruto... Esos ojos que la habían cautivado, esos ojos en los que solo había paz, seguridad y tranquilidad.

- Puedo decirte... te quiero, Tenten-chan -dice Naruto, besando a Tenten. Tenten al principio estaba asombrada por las palabras de Naruto aunque después cierra los ojos, dejándose llevar por el beso. Se separan un poco tras un pequeño rato que a Tenten le habría gustado que durase mucho mas, los dos estaban acalorados y sonrojados. Tenten besa a Naruto, esta vez es un beso apasionado... Después del beso Tenten le mira, pero ya dice nada, con su mirada podía decir el amor que sentía en ese momento. Naruto acaricia su largo pelo marrón mientras la vuelve a besar. Tenten le acaricia el pelo, después le acaricia la espalda.

- Te... te quiero, Naruto-kun -dice Tenten después de besarse, Naruto la mira y la vuelve a besar.

Tenten se despierta, ve que estaba en su tienda de campaña y los rayos del Sol iluminaban la tienda.

- Todo había sido un sueño -dice Tenten- Parecía tan real... Ojalá ocurra de verdad -Tenten se levanta y se viste, después se arregla el pelo en su forma de siempre. Tenten sale de la tienda de campaña y el Sol acaba de salir. Aun era temprano, ve a Naruto sentado y comiendo Ramen. Shizune les había dicho que se levantaran temprano para adelantarse en la captura del Sanbi.

- Buenos días Tenten -dice Naruto sonriendo y después comiendo su Ramen.

- Buenos días Naruto -dice Tenten, sonriendo- ¿Sabes? No hay día que no te vea comiendo Ramen.

- Es que me encanta dattebayo -dice Naruto.

- ¿Y los demás? -dice Tenten.

- Neji se fue a investigar por si el enemigo puso trampas, Shizune se fué a buscar flores medicinales con Neji... Kiba creo que pasea a Akamaru junto con Ino e Hinata aun no se ha despertado.

- Vale -dice Tenten. Se mueven unos arbustos y tanto Naruto como Tenten se preparan para atacar.

- Chicos -dice Neji, apareciendo de entre los arbustos, Tenten y Naruto se relajan- Ví con el Byakugan un cuerpo, me acerqué a ver y... Era la chica que os atacó, tenía graves quemaduras y sin pelo... Se lo cortaron y seguramente lo echaron al fuego, si las cenizas de al lado de su cuerpo son su pelo.

- *Esa chica era fuerte* -piensa Tenten- *¿Quien ha podido vencerla?*

- ¿Para qué cortarle el pelo? -dice Naruto.

- Para destruirla por completo -dice Shizune apareciendo por el mismo camino que Neji, abre un libro bingo- Tsunade-sama me habló de ella cuando repasamos la historia de Konoha, no se por qué no se me ocurrió. Fūka es una antigua ninja de Konoha que abandonó al segundo Hokage al intentar matar a un usuario del Fūton.

- ¡¿Al 2º Hokage dattebayo?! -grita Naruto- ¡Tiene el mismo Genjutsu que el de Oba-chan!

- No, es peor -dice Shizune- Tiene un ninjutsu prohibido: el Shikei Seppun. Besando al enemigo roba su chakra y su cuerpo. Había alcanzado una inmortalidad parecida a la del Akatsuki Kakuzu, se cree que era ese su objetivo.

- ¿Su cuerpo? -dice Tenten, siente escalofríos e ira al recordar los besos de Fūka- Eso significa... Que podría tener los 5 elementos.

- Exacto -dice Shizune- Es como lo de Kakuzu... Una vez un Jounin hace 25 años consiguió matarla una vez, y no pudo usar un elemento.

- Entonces habría que matarla 5 veces... 4 porque se cambió de cuerpo al luchar contra Tenten -dice Naruto.

- No exactamente -dice Shizune- Su punto débil es el pelo, si se destruye el pelo, no puede hacer nada.

- Aun asi... ¿Quién querría matarla? -dice Neji- Sus compañeros no puede ser, perderían a una gran aliada... Y no mandaron a nadie más de Konoha -Hinata se despierta y sale de la tienda, al mismo tiempo Kiba e Ino llegan.

- Ho... hola Naruto-kun -dice Hinata- ¿De qué... qué hablabais?

- Alguien ha matado a Fūka -dice Naruto- Alguien mas esta detrás de esto...

- Me temo que es Akatsuki -dice Tenten- Nadie mas esta detrás de los Bijū, que sepamos.

- Imposible, si nos hubieran espiado... -dice Ino.

- Zetsu, uno de los miembros, nos habrá espiado -dice Neji- Itachi nos encontró en la misión anterior... Ni nos dimos cuenta de que estaba.

- Pero habría captado su olor -dice Kiba.

- Lo habrá escondido -dice Neji- Sino, no estaría en Akatsuki.

- Da igual cómo lo descubrieron, lo importante es capturar al Sanbi cuanto antes -dice Shizune.

Mientras tanto, Guren y el grupo están reunidos lejos de allí, Kaito estaba con el bebe en brazos.

- Debemos ir ya a por el Sanbi -dice Guren- Tenemos que desaparecer antes de que se enteren. Yo iré a por el equipo de sellado para que no molesten.

- Yo iré a por el Sanbi y Kaito va a por el equipo de apoyo -dice Rinji- Soy el único que puede hacerlo. También necesitare algo de ayuda para distraer a los otros por si aparecen.

- Kage Bunshin no jutsu -dice Kaito al hacer un sello, se crea 6 Kaitos y 4 de ellos van por diferentes direcciones- Voy a por el Sanbi con Rinji -le dice a los dos clones- Vosotros id con Guren.

- Entendido -dicen los clones, Rinji invoca a Tiamat. Rinji, el niño y Kaito se van en Tiamat directo a por el Sanbi.

- Vamos a por los de Konoha -dice Guren, y los clones se van con ella hacia el grupo de Konoha.

- Ya estan allí jum -dice Deidara montado en su dragón C2, había espiado al Sanbi cuando ve a Tiamat, Rinji y Kaito- Vamos a por ellos -se gira a ver a Sakura, pero ella estaba con los ojos cerrados y con un sello.

La proyección de Sakura está con Pain y Konan.

- Yo creo, Pain-sama -dice Sakura- que podría atraer a Jiraiya y así matarlo. Le daremos un duro golpe psicológico a esos monstruos. Tiene espías por todas partes, lo descubrirá.

- Sakura, es buena idea... -dice Pain- Así mientras lloran su dolor te encargas de ayudarnos a entrar en Konoha y derrotar a los Jinchuriki.

- Otra cosa -dice Sakura- una ninja llamada Fūka esta muerta... Era muy peligroso que siguiera viva. También están una mujer de elemento cristal, un hombre que maneja murciélagos y otro de elemento hielo.

- Hay que asegurarse de que ninguno viva -dice Pain- ¿Y tenéis un plan para conseguir el Sanbi?

- Si, tenemos un plan -dice Sakura- Hablaremos en cuanto terminemos la misión -se deshace la proyección. Abre los ojos y se encuentra cara a cara con Deidara, este recibe un puñetazo en la cara- ¡Que te crees que haces!

- ¡Frentona, que vayamos a por el Sanbi! -grita Deidara con la cara destrozada por el puñetazo.

- ¡Como digas, baka! -dice Sakura volviéndose a poner el sombrero de paja por si aparece alguien de Konoha. Se monta en el dragón C2 y van a por el Sanbi.

Tiamat se acerca a donde estaría Sanbi, pero no lo encuentran.

- A buscar -dice Rinji.

- Dime cómo, el bicho está bajo el agua -dice Kaito, acunando mejor al bebe- No me puedo creer que vayas a hacerlo... Sabes que morirás al terminar. Tanto decir antes que ibas a por el Hyuga y al final, nada.

- Primero, si el Hyuga venció a uno de los clones de Guren-sama, yo que soy incluso mas debil ni duraria un minuto -dice Rinji- Segundo, me da igual... Puede que solo tenga mis murciélagos para atacar, pero soy el mejor en técnicas de sellado, por eso Orochimaru-sama me dejó ir a esta misión. Orochimaru-sama se alegrará de que haya dado mi vida para que tengamos al Sanbi.

- Es cierto -dice Kaito de repente, lo que significa que no escucho nada de Rinji, Kaito hace sellos- Un poco de hielo y el Sanbi tendrá que salir.

- No me has hecho caso -dice Rinji con una vena de cabreo. Tiamat baja hasta estar cerca del agua.

- Hyōton: Haryū Mōko -Kaito congela el agua cercana y del hielo forma un gran tigre de hielo, el tigre corre por el agua y deja un camino de hielo de 2 metros de ancho- Ahora hay que esperar.

Mientras, el grupo de Konoha se prepara para ir a por el Sanbi. Hinata pensaba contarle lo que sentía a Naruto.

- *Se lo debo contar a Naruto en cuanto volvamos a Konoha* -dice Hinata- *Me atreveré a declararme* -aparece Guren con dos clones de Kaito.

- ¿Otra vez? -dice Shizune, se prepara para atacar- Espero que seas la de verdad.

- Quería mataros personalmente -dice Guren.

- ¿Empezamos? -dice uno de los clones- Me pido al perro y al zorro -señalando a Kiba, quien se aguantaba el lanzarse contra él por lo de perro, y a Naruto.

- Entonces yo a los de ojos blancos -señala a los Hyuga.

- ¿Es que nunca os vais a acordar de los nombres de los enemigos? -dice Guren.

- No -dicen a la vez los dos clones.

- Tenten, ve a por el Sanbi -dice Shizune- Hay que evitar que lo consigan.

- Hai -dice Tenten, y corre por el agua buscando el Sanbi.

- Bueno, empecemos a pelear de una vez -dice Guren tras ver irse a Tenten, preparándose para atacar. Sabe que por mucho que Tenten use sus colas, ahora está en terreno de Kaito.

* * *

**Adrian:** Sí, una lástima xd PD: Pues pronto lo verás.

**Hime Masaomi:** Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado ^^

**Aru Getsuga:** Ok, seguiré así ^^


	23. Capítulo 23

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 23, espero que os guste ^^  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Tenten corre por el agua, cuando ve una especie de dragón blanco que se acerca... Y dos figuras negras con nubes rojas encima del dragón.

- Vaya, no esperaba verte, Gobi jum -dice Deidara en su dragón C2, Sakura se agarra el sombrero de paja para que no vuele por el viento de forma que no la reconociera, se aguantaba las ganas de atacarla, sabía que lo primero es la misión. El dragón sobrevuela a centímetros del suelo.

- Akatsuki -dice con ira Tenten- ¿A qué habéis venido?

- A tomar el Sol, no te fastidia -dice Deidara- Me quedaré aqui y te enseñare mi arte jum -dice Deidara- Tú -a Sakura- ve a buscar al Sanbi -Sakura asiente con la cabeza. Cae al agua y corre con rapidez- Jum, empecemos -dice preparando mas arcilla explosiva. Tenten ve que no va a poder seguir adelante si no lo derrota.

- Si para pararos a vosotros y a Akatsuki, tengo que pasar por encima de vosotros, eso haré -dice Tenten, preparando su rollo de armas.

El dragón de Deidara lanza pájaros a Tenten, ella lanza kunais a los pájaros provocando una explosión enorme, mas pájaros salen del humo. Tenten invoca esta vez Fūma shurikens y los lanza contra los pájaros, provocando mas explosiones.

- Demasiado lento -dice Deidara lanzándose a por Tenten, listo para que el dragón explote en ella, en ese momento Tenten hace sellos y el vapor empieza a rodearlos. Deidara no puede ver entre el espeso vapor. Empiezan a llover kunais y demás armas afiladas, atraviesa a Deidara y al dragón, pero Deidara resulta ser un clon de arcilla. El verdadero Deidara lanza aves de arcilla y se provoca una enorme explosión. Tenten se había alejado a tiempo e invoca una Kusarigama, alcanza a Deidara en el pecho y una araña de arcilla que Deidara había lanzado a la vez que los pájaros cae encima de Tenten, se produce una enorme explosión. Tenten sale del humo con la cara chamuscada.

- Tengo que acabar rápido con esto -dice Tenten, invocando una katana y mirando con ojos azules y el pelo suelo por la cantidad de chakra liberado, a Deidara.

Mientras, los de Konoha luchan contra Guren y los clones.

- Shishō Tenketsu -Guren libera dos puntos de chakra- Shōton: Hishin no Yaro -se recubre por un prisma, y dispara un rayo de luz hacia Hinata, le hiere en el brazo.

- ¡Aaaaaaah! -grita de dolor Hinata.

- ¡Hinata! -dice Shizune, lanza una nube de veneno a Guren, alejándola y aprovecha el veneno para asi poder curar a Hinata. Guren crea miles de espinas de cristal y los lanza contra Ino, pero ella los esquiva con facilidad y después le pega un sello explosivo, provocando una explosión.

Naruto se lanza junto con 7 clones a por el clon de Kaito.

- Hyōton: Aisupīku -el clon de Kaito crea picos de hielo que le rodean y atraviesan varios clones. Kiba y Akamaru se lanzan a por el clon con el Gatsūga, pero el clon lo evita con rapidez.

- ¡Tatsumaki Rasengan! -Naruto, con ayuda de un clon, forma un Rasengan con el chakra del Kyubi, va a por el clon de Kaito.

- ¡Hyōton: Aisudōmu no Hogo! -dice el clon de Kaito, un enorme Domo de hielo rodea al clon, el Rasengan no puede atravesar el hielo- Una buena técnica, chico zorro -dice mientras el domo se deshace- pero no lo suficiente -hace sellos- Suiton: Mizurappa -escupe un gran chorro de agua que golpea con fuerza a Naruto.

- ¡Tsuga! -Kiba se lanza a por el clon, este lo esquiva y casi recibe un mordisco de Akamaru en la pierna.

- ¡Malditos perros! -dice el clon y después de tirar a Akamaru contra Kiba, mira a Kiba enfadado- Sois muy pesados, ¿eh?

- ¿¡A quien llamas perro!? -grita Kiba enfadado al darse cuenta de que a él también lo contó.

- ¡Al único chico que huele como si no se hubiera duchado en semanas! -dice el clon- Tienes una obsesión con los perros si quieres oler como ellos -Naruto se ríe al oír eso.

- ¡Cállate, y tu Naruto, no te rías! -grita Kiba enfadado.

- Perdona -dice Naruto, se ríe un poco.

- Ahora encarguémonos de el -dice Kiba, preparándose para atacar.

El otro clon lucha contra los dos Hyuga. Combina con rapidez ataques Suiton.

- Suiton: Suitenhōfutsu -el clon extrae el agua del ambiente y del terreno- Ahora... Suiton: Suiben -un látigo de agua atrapa a Neji, con la otra mano hace sellos- Suiton: Sensatsu Shuishō -se crean espinas de agua que se lanzan a por Neji, Hinata se pone enmedio, con su Byakugan activado.

- Chakra no Hari -Hinata crea finas agujas de chakra y las lanza contra las espinas del clon, también una docena de espinas se lanzan a por el clon, este lo esquiva y se deshace la técnica de Suiben- ¿Estas bien, Neji?

- Estoy bien, Hinata -dice Neji, mira al clon- Acabemos rápidamente con esto.

Mientras, el verdadero Kaito se aburría de esperar a que apareciera el Sanbi, ya estaba una gran zona llena de hielo.

- Ya aparecerá -dice Rinji mientras saca una bola del tamaño de un caramelo.

- Espera, eso te puede matar -dice Kaito, mirando a Rinji- Orochimaru-sama dijo que te daría mucho mas chakra y resistencia gracias al ADN Uzumaki que te ha implantado... Pero después te espera la muerte.

- Ya te he dicho que me da igual -dice Rinji, tomándose la bola- Esto nos ayudará a conseguir al Sanbi -empieza a romperse el hielo y sale en Sanbi, Rinji se recubre con un chakra oscuro- Ahora -hace sellos, empieza a formarse cadenas de chakra que rodean al Sanbi apresándolo- Kaito, necesito ayuda.

- Kage Bunshin no jutsu -crea un clon y le da al niño- Hyōton: Kōri -dice haciendo sellos, el agua congelada va rodeando al Sanbi poco a poco hasta rodearle casi por completo- Esto no va a durar mucho... -se gira y ve a Sakura- ¿Quien eres?

- Alguien que no descansará hasta tener a los Bijū -dice Sakura, se pone mejor los guantes... Sabe que sus golpes no funcionaran mucho en el agua... Al menos le quedan los jutsus- Adelante -Kaito sonríe.

- Estas en mi territorio, mi elemento -dice Kaito pisando el agua, hace sellos- Suiton: Rekkū Suigeki -de su boca salen espinas de hielo que atacan a Sakura, pero ella ya había lanzado un kunai, aparece a pocos metros encima de Kaito y ataca cortándole, pero Kaito era un clon de agua- Kage Bunshin y Mizu Bunshin... Controlo las dos formas de clones.

- Pues mira que bien, yo controlo la fuerza y la velocidad -dice Sakura.

El Sanbi lanza dos bolas de agua a presión, haciendo que un tsunami casi se lleve a todos.

- ¡Estaré quieto! -dice Rinji montado en Tiamat, hace mas sellos y escupe sangre... Le quedaba poco tiempo- Date prisa en matarla, Kaito.

- A ver si nos damos prisa con el sello ese -dice Kaito.

- Déjame en paz y mata a la chica -dice Rinji, haciendo mas sellos y encadenando al Sanbi con fuerza.

- Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu -dice Kaito, hace sellos y crea un dragón negro a partir del hielo que flota en el agua, después mira a Sakura- Agua y Hielo... Puedo usar los dos con facilidad. Ahora... Veamos si tu velocidad puede con mi Hyōton.

Mientras tanto, en Konoha...

Danzō estaba sentado en su despacho de la Raíz. Por primera vez estaba preocupado. Preocupado porque descubran su relación con el Sanbi.

- Danzō-sama, eso ocurrió hace decenas de años -dice uno de los ninjas, Fū. Ya se imaginaba que le tenía preocupado- Es imposible que lo descubran. Tsunade no sabrá nada.

- Se suponía que Konoha debería ser la mejor aldea de Konoha -dice Danzō- Quien iba a pensar que el Sanbi se me escaparía de las manos...

- ¿Que ocurrió, Danzō-sama? -dice otro de los ninjas, Torune.

- Ya que eres uno de mis mejores ANBU raíz, debes saberlo -dice Danzō, quitándose las vendas de sus ojos y mostrando el Sharingan de Shisui- 3 años antes, me enteré de que el 4º Mizukage tenía al Sanbi aunque me esperé hasta un año antes de que Naruto sea enin para ir a Kirigakure. Me lo encontré y usé con él el Kotoamatsukami... para convertirlo en un arma fiel a Konoha... Pero algo pasó, y el Sanbi salió de su cuerpo y escapó al mar. Por suerte las dos armas de Konoha están de misión allí, para capturarlo... -se levanta y anda un poco- Akatsuki ira a por Naruto y Tenten en breve, y entonces, después de que Akatsuki caiga, controlaré a Naruto convirtiéndolo en mi arma más poderosa, y Konoha será mía.

* * *

**Adrian:** Ya lo sabrás ^^ PD: Me temo que no (aunque te aseguro que habrá algo que sustituirá a los Fuinjutsus)

** :** Me salió la vena troll en ese momento XDD Si són sólo 3 días XD

**X-Predator:** No pasa nada ^^ Y me alegro que te haya gustado el fic ^^


	24. Capítulo 24

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 24, espero que os guste** **el final de la misión ^^  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sakura corre hacia Kaito, el dragón negro de hielo se lanza a por Sakura y todo lo que toca se vuelve un hielo negro, Sakura esquiva con rapidez el dragón mientras se le cae el sombrero de paja y concentra chakra en su mano.

- Suiton: Suijingeki -Kaito crea un muro de agua, pero aun así el golpe de Sakura atraviesa el muro y le golpea en la cara, sale volando algunos metros- Maldita cría.

- Te tengo -dice Sakura lanzando un kunai encima de Kaito- Hiraishin Ōkashō -Sakura aparece encima de Kaito y este esquiva el poderoso golpe de Sakura, se levanta bastante agua en cuanto el ataque golpea el agua.

- *Hiraishin... La técnica del 4º Hokage* -piensa Kaito, recordando que Orochimaru quería aprender ese jutsu- *Y con solo 15 años, esta chica...* -tres kunais más son lanzados a por él, Kaito esquiva los kunais pero 3 Sakuras se lanzan a por Kaito- Bunshin no jutsu... No es como los Kage Bunshin... -hace sellos- Hyōton: Ikkaku Hakugei -del hielo se crea un enorme ballena y se lanza contra Sakura, ella tiene que saltar hacia atrás y se deshacen los Bunshin- Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu -se forma detrás de Sakura una enorme ola y empieza a ahogarla.

- Eso es, sigue así -dice Rinji, mirando a Kaito. Después mira al Sanbi- Este es tu final -asegurándose de que el Sanbi está muy atado- He aprendido este jutsu para este momento -hace sellos- Shiki Fūfin -detrás de Rinji aparece el Shinigami, éste atraviesa el cuerpo de Rinji y agarra el alma del Sanbi- *Orochimaru-sama... El haber recibido esa técnica ha servido para enseñarme los sellos y el pacto que hay que realizar tras investigar ese jutsu*

- ¿Qué ocurre, pelochicle? -dice Kaito- ¿Ya no puedes mas? -aparece Sakura detrás de Kaito por un kunai lanzado anteriormente- ¿Cómo...? -se gira a verla con rapidez.

- ¡No me llames así! -grita Sakura dándole una sonora patada en la boca del estómago- De verdad odio ese mote.

- Pues no se tu nombre, pelochicle, así que siempre te llamaré así -dice Kaito- Tranquila, me olvidaré de ese mote al matarte.

Tenten había atacado con rapidez a Deidara con la katana. Pero este había resultado ser un clon de arcilla, Tenten no puede quitar la katana de la arcilla.

- ¡Katsu! -el verdadero Deidara hace un sello y el clon explota y hiere a Tenten, ella cae al agua y se levanta con rapidez.

- Mikazuki no Mai -Tenten corre hacia Deidara, pero con una rápida finta Tenten aparece encima de Deidara, y le hace un gran corte vertical, le hace una herida en el pecho.

- ¡Este es mi arte jum! -salta sobre un gran pájaro de arcilla y vuela, elevando se unos 20 metros- C3 -dice con una sonrisa, forma una extraña forma humana con boca y alas y lo lanza, a cada metro que cae crece de tamaño y abre las alas- ¡Katsu! -el muñeco explota produciendo una enorme explosion... Pero al momento Deidara empieza a ser rodeado por una nube de vapor- Jum, no caeré en un truco como... -Tenten lanza un chorro de vapor que ciega momentáneamente a Deidara, después Tenten invoca decenas de kunais con sellos explosivos, crea una enorme explosión. Deidara sale del humo algo quemado- Jum, esto se va a poner interesante -con rapidez Tenten ataca a Deidara con su katana.

- Akatsuki -dice Tenten- te derrotaré... -deshace la katana e invoca decenas de espadas y demás armas puntiagudas a Deidara.

Mientras, uno de los clones de Kaito fue destruido por un Rasengan de Naruto, y el otro sigue luchando contra los Hyuga.

- ¡Hakke Kūheskishō! -gritan a la vez Neji e Hinata, lanzando una poderosa ola de chakra al clon, este de deshace en humo.

Guren ahora se veía en problemas, no solo tenía que luchar contra el equipo de sellado, encima también contra el de ataque.

- Shōton: Hashō Kōryū -Guren crea un dragón de cristal, este se lanza a por Naruto, quien lo esquiva. Se gira a por todos los demás, pero Naruto hace clones.

- U-zu-ma-ki -empieza un combo de 3 golpes y una patada al aire- Naruto Rendan -de una patada la tira al suelo, rebota por la fuerza del golpe.

- No puede ser... -dice Guren, se encuentra con Kiba.

- Gatsuga -grita Kiba golpeando a Guren, mandándola a volar. Neji salta hacia ella.

- Hakke Kūshō -dice Neji, una onda de chakra golpea a Guren y la tira hacia Hinata.

- Shukūken -dice Hinata golpeando a Guren en el pecho.

- Ninpou: Gekkabijin -dice Ino golpeando con fuerza a Guren con una patada, la tira hacia Naruto, quien tenía junto con un clon un Rasengan preparándose. Naruto recuerda las palabras de Jiraiya en el entrenamiento: "Naruto, jamás olvides tus sueños y a la gente que te importa... Eso es lo que te hará más fuerte para hacer tus sueños realidad". El Rasengan aumenta de tamaño y de concentración de chakra.

- ¡Dokonjō Rasengan! -gritan a la vez Naruto y el clon, estrellando la bola en Guren, esta gira con rapidez y se estrella sobre unos árboles, estos se rompen al contacto.

Mientras tanto, con Rinji...

Ya no podía más... Había sellado la mitad del alma del Sanbi en el niño, y quería asegurarse de que el Sanbi sólo sea de Orochimaru, así que sella la otra mitad del alma del Sanbi en él mismo.

- *Misión... cumplida... Orochimaru-sama* -piensa Rinji antes de que Tiamat se deshaga en humo justo cuando su corazón deja de latir, el cuerpo de Rinji cae al mar y se pierde en la oscuridad.

- Rinji -dice el clon, acunando con los brazos al niño. El niño tiene en el estómago un símbolo de sellado- tu sacrificio no será en vano.

- No se por qué, pero pensaba que los Akatsuki erais más fuertes -dice Kaito delante de Sakura, quien esta bastante herida por el hielo de Kaito. Sakura ve como el verdadero Kaito se acerca al clon, Sakura sonríe mientras el sello de teletransporte que le puso en la batalla sin que se diera cuenta empezaba a brillar. En cuanto Kaito esta a punto de coger al niño, Sakura aparece delante de Kaito y atraviesa su corazón con un bisturí de chakra.

- Gracias por hacer las cosas más fáciles -dice Sakura, sacando el bisturí de chakra y coge al niño al tiempo que el clon se deshace.

- Así que éste era... -dice Kaito, algo de sangre cae de su boca- tu plan... Esperaste esto... Por eso perdiste... -Kaito cae al agua, y su cuerpo también se pierde en la oscuridad.

- El ninja de hielo y el de los murciélagos, muertos -dice Sakura con el bebé en brazos, ve el sombrero de paja aun flotando en el agua, lo coge, se lo coloca y empieza a andar hacia Deidara.

Tenten y Deidara seguían peleando. Ven cómo Sakura, con su sombrero de paja bien agarrado para que no se vaya, se acerca a ellos, Deidara lo ve.

- Jum, ya lo conseguiste -dice Deidara, forma otro dragón C2 y los Akatsuki se montan- Nos veremos en otro momento, Tenten. Por cierto, dile a la mujer de pelo púrpura que gracias por el regalo, ha sido de ayuda para el Sanbi -lanza pájaros, arañas y demás animales, estos explotan en el aire y el humo producido sirve para que escapen los Akatsuki.

- Maldición -dice Tenten- Pero... ¿para qué querrán al niño? -piensa en las palabras de Deidara y se pone pálida- No, eso es imposible- Se vuelve a por los de Konoha.

Naruto y sus compañeros miran a Guren, esta tendida en el suelo, y se ríe.

- ¿Que te hace tanta gracia? -dice Shizune.

- Este era el plan... -dice Guren, su vida estaba acabándose- Yo os entretendría... Kaito protegería a Rinji... Y Rinji sella al Sanbi en un recién nacido que acabamos de robar... -ante estas palabras, todos se sorprenden- En cuanto terminen, irán a la base de Orochimaru-sama... Si alguien no aparece 5 minutos después de recibir al Sanbi, se le dará por muerto.

- Tenten ahora mismo estará luchando para evitar vuestro plan -dice Neji. Aparece Tenten.

- Chicos... lo siento -dice Tenten- Akatsuki apareció y mientras uno se puso a pelear, otro se fue y después vino con un niño... -mira a Guren- ¿De qué iba el plan?

- El plan... era... -empieza diciendo Guren pero ya no dice nada más, muere por las graves heridas internas del Rasengan.

- No puede ser -dice Neji, mira a Tenten- ¿Ellos... lo sabían?

- Entonces era verdad -dice Tenten, aun pálida- Usaron al niño para sellar al Sanbi en él...

- Les habrán espiado -dice Shizune, también pálida- Maldición, hemos fracasado.

- Ahora más que nunca hay que proteger a Naruto y a Tenten -dice Ino.

- Lo siento -vuelve a decir Tenten- Si no me hubiera entretenido con Deidara...

- No te preocupes por eso, Tenten -dice Naruto- Has intentado ir a por el Sanbi.

- Tenemos que informar a Tsunade-sama -dice Shizune, empiezan a irse hacia Konoha.

Mientras, con Deidara y Sakura...

- Tenemos al Sanbi jum -dice Deidara- Hemos hecho un buen trabajo.

- Yo maté a dos de los ninjas, tu a ninguno -dice Sakura- Vale que el de la túnica azul no se lo esperaba, pero aun así... -divisan una sombra a lo lejos en el suelo, bajan a ver. Itachi les mira- Itachi... ¿qué quieres?

- Queríamos saber como ibais con el Sanbi, por eso fuí aquí -dice Itachi- Veo que lo conseguisteis -saca el rollo de Sasori, Deidara lo reconoce.

- ¡Eso es de Sasori! -dice Deidara- ¿Cómo lo encontraste jum?

- Tobi quería jugar al escondite -dice Itachi mintiendo- Kisame le daba miedo, Pain y Konan no querían y Zetsu, según Tobi, seria mala idea ya que no puede fundirse con los edificios, solo con la naturaleza. Accedí y en una ocasión Tobi se escondió donde Sasori guardaba marionetas y encontró esto... Y es muy interesante una cosa... Deidara, lleva al niño a la base.

Deidara no iba a irse, pero la mirada de Itachi le decía que debía hablar a solas con Sakura... seguramente un mensaje de Pain-sama. Deidara se va volando.

- Escúchame bien, Sakura -dice Itachi- Ya sabrás que Sasuke quiere matarme, y tu estarás contenta por eso... Pero te digo que tengo una enfermedad terminal, y moriré pronto...

- Vale, ¿y? -dice Sakura, aguantándose las ganas de no ocultar su alegría.

- Sasuke no le gustará descubrir que estoy débil por la enfermedad, quiere derrotarme con todo mi poder -dice Itachi- Por eso -por una vez sonríe- Te pido una simple cosa... ya que depende de lo que hagas ganarás el respeto de Pain-sama o no.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? -dice Sakura. La respuesta no se la esperaba.

- Cúrame -dice Itachi, empezando la segunda parte de su plan- Y también cura mis ojos... Quiero ver la luz antes de que la oscuridad me tape por completo.

* * *

**Adrian:** Mira, eso no lo pensé XD PD: ¿El bebe? Pues uno, lo verás en este capítulo.

**Hime Masaomi:** Gracias ^^ Espero que tu PC se arregle pronto (si no se ha arreglado ya XD)

** :** Se acabará la historia pronto, con nuevas sorpresas a la vista ^^ Gracias ^^


	25. Capítulo 25

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 25, espero que os guste**** ^^  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sakura estaba con los ojos abiertos, simplemente no podía creérselo...

- *¿Itachi, el culpable de que Sasuke-kun se haya ido con Orochimaru, quiere que le cure?* -piensa Sakura- *De ninguna manera*

- ¿Qué dices, me ayudarás? -dice Itachi.

- Eso va a ser imposible -dice Sakura- Una cosa es curar el veneno y otra bien distinta curar tus ojos y eliminar una enfermedad terminal.

- Por eso te doy esto -dice Itachi, dándole el rollo de jutsus de Sasori- Es un Kinjutsu de Tierra seguramente de un usuario del Doton que vivía allí, curas a una persona para pasarle los daños a otra... A pesar de lo fácil que parece ser, sólo un ninja con bastante chakra puede hacer eso, pero sé que con tus conocimientos no tendrás problemas con eso.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces tú directamente? -dice Sakura.

- Porque es una orden directa de Pain-sama, me pidió decirte que me cures -dice Itachi, Sakura lee el jutsu- Si me curas, ganarás mucho más el respeto de Pain... Por no decir que aumentarás las posibilidades de conseguir al resto de Bijū.

- *Si Pain-sama quiere eso...* -piensa Sakura, y con resignación va a ayudar a Itachi- Necesito algo de una segunda persona para realizar el jutsu.

- Esto -dice Itachi enseñándole un pelo, Sakura coge el pelo con la mano derecha- Ahora crea con la tierra un muñeco que contenga el pelo y después haz los sellos que dice el rollo -Sakura crea con el barro un pelo y después hace los sellos Caballo-perro-pájaro-serpiente-perro-caballo-tigre, y por último mientras coloca una mano izquierda en el pecho de Itachi, con la otra mano acumula chakra y envuelve al muñeco con el pelo.

- Doton: Dākukyua -dice Sakura, empieza a usar el jutsu en Itachi.

En otra parte...

Un ninja de Kirigakure vigila la entrada de la aldea. Era muy extraño lo que le acababa de pasar... Alguien le metió en un Genjutsu y después se fue, quitándole un pelo. ¿Para qué querría un pelo? De repente empieza a escupir sangre.

- ¡Que narices te pasa! -grita asustado su compañero de guardia.

- No... no lo se, esto jamás... jamas me ha ocurrido -dice el ninja, de repente se le va la luz de los ojos- ¡Qué...! -tropieza con una piedra al no verla y cae al suelo- ¡Ayuda, estoy... estoy ciego! -vuelve a escupir sangre y cae finalmente al suelo, se siente muy débil- ¿Qué... qué me está pasando?

- Tranquilo, iremos al hospital y te pondrás bien -grita el ninja llevando a su compañero herido al hospital.

Volviendo a Itachi...

Itachi se mira las manos tras finalizar el jutsu, había recuperado la visión perdida gracias a Sakura... Su enfermedad también había desaparecido.

- Gracias, Sakura -dice Itachi mirando a Sakura- Has sido de gran ayuda no solo a mí, sino a todo Akatsuki.

- No es nada -dice Sakura seria- Ahora debo volver a Konoha, rápidamente. Allí me comunicaré con vosotros.

- Pain-sama estará orgulloso de lo que has hecho para Akatsuki -dice Itachi, Sakura se concentra. Había colocado en su casa un kunai de teletransporte y llegaría en segundos, también había cerrado la puerta con cerrojos para no tener visitas inesperadas. Desaparece en una luz rosa- Sakura... -Itachi sonríe- Gracias por curarme. Ni te imaginas lo que acabas de hacer -primero hace un clon de cuervos- Ya sabes qué hacer -el clon asiente y se deshace en cuervos para ver a otras personas a seguir con su plan. Empieza a hacer el Genthōsin no jutsu para reunirse en la base de Akatsuki. Sakura, aunque tenía ahora ese jutsu prohibido, era un mal menor que no llegaría a usar al final... Si el plan salía según lo esperado, el Hiraishin no caería en "sus" manos.

Sakura llega a su casa, mira todo alrededor. Todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado antes de irse, incluso con las persianas bajadas. Realiza sellos.

- Genthōsin no jutsu -la proyección de Sakura se reúne con todos los Akatsuki- Han muerto el ninja de los murciélagos y el ninja de hielo... Orochimaru ha perdido a grandes hombres.

- Excelente, Sakura. Buen trabajo -dice Pain- Ya me dejé ver un rato, en breve seguramente vendrá Jiraiya.

- El plan de daño psicológico a punto de empezar -dice Sakura, riéndose- ¿Deidara ya ha traido al Sanbi?

- Ahora mismo, cabe decir que fué bastante rápido para llegar a tiempo -dice Pain, Deidara pone al niño en medio del grupo.

- No hay nada que mi pájaro no pueda hacer jum -dice Deidara.

- Antes de empezar la extracción -dice Pain mirando a Sakura- Te contaré mi plan.

- Te escucho, Pain-sama -dice Sakura, prestando atención.

- Pienso usar a los Bijū para que no haya mas guerras -dice Pain- Crearé con ellos un Kinjutsu mortal y destruiré una de las 5 grandes villas... Después, el miedo hará que haya paz en un interminable camino de odio.

- El fin justifica los medios -dice Sakura.

- Exacto -dice Pain. Sakura le gustaba la idea. Los monstruos que antes eran el terror del mundo, ayudarían a crear la paz- Puedes retirarte para que no sospechen.

- De acuerdo, Pain-sama -dice Sakura, le mira- Pain-sama... Al principio, antes de unirme a Akatsuki, pensaba que usaríais a los Bijū aun de peor forma que esos ninjas... pero esto a servido para hacerme ver lo equivocada que estaba. Vuestra causa es noble, vuestro fin... Un objetivo del que todos estarán felices -se va deshaciendo la proyección.

- *Esta chica... cada vez esta más dentro de la oscuridad* -piensa Itachi.

- ¿Y vosotros dónde estáis? -dice Konan mirando las proyecciones de Zetsu, Kisame y Tobi- No os encuentro en la base.

- Estamos buscando a un científico que nos ayudará en nuestra misión de cazar a los Bijū -dice Kisame- Pensaba que como Itachi fué personalmente a ver a Sakura, que Zetsu y yo podríamos reclutarle como sustituto de Kakuzu. Lo malo es que Tobi se nos... ¿cómo es la palabra? Juntó sin nuestro permiso.

- Tobi se aburría en la base ya que Pain-san y Konan-san eran muy fríos conmigo -dice Tobi- Aunque ahora que Deidara-senpai ha vuelto...

- ¡No, no hace falta que vengas! -grita Deidara.

- Entonces me divertiré con Zetsu-san y Kisame-san -dice Tobi.

- Dentro de una hora más o menos nos reuniremos con él, aunque espero que haya dado tiempo a que todos quitemos el Sanbi -dice Kisame.

- Aburrido -dice Tobi- Deberías a ser algo más amable, como... esto... -se pone pensativo- Jo, todos sois muy serios.

- Sakura cada dia me sorprende más -dice Pain- Pensabamos que solo tenia suerte, pero ha resultado ser una poderosa aliada -hace sellos- Empezemos. Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyū Fūjin -junto con los Akatsuki restantes empiezan a eliminar el Sanbi del niño.

Sakura guarda su sombrero de paja, su anillo y su capa en un armario.

- *Si puedo curar a alguien y pasarle los daños a otra...* -piensa Sakura, y sonríe cuando en ese momento llaman a la puerta, Sakura interpreta su papel y se acerca a abrirla después de asegurarse de que no hay nada que la incrimine en algo.

- Hola -dice Kakashi en cuanto Sakura ha abierto la puerta- ¿Están los heridos mucho mejor?

- Si, mucho mejor Kakashi-sensei -dice Sakura.

- Es una pena que no hayas podido ir con ellos -dice Kakashi- Eres una buena ninja médico.

- Si -dice Sakura mostrando estar triste- Pero Shizune también lo es.

- Bueno, solo quería decirte eso, y que nos han hablado de la muerte extraña de un guardia en Kirigakure -dice Kakashi- Están investigando las causas de la muerte. Ah, y debes reunirte con Tsunade-sama en una hora.

- Esta bien -dice Sakura asintiendo.

- Adiós, Sakura -dice Kakashi, y desaparece en una nube de humo.

Mientras, el grupo de sellado y el de ataque se dirigen a Konoha, cuando Naruto escucha un ruido.

- Chicos, esperadme aquí, voy a investigar -dice Naruto.

- No, voy contigo -dice Tenten- Por si acaso.

- Esta bien -dice Naruto, y los dos se van a donde el ruido. Entonces son rodeados por cuervos, algunos forman una figura conocida.

- Uzumaki Naruto, Tenten -dice Itachi- Habéis venido al ruido, como esperaba -Naruto y Tenten se preparan para atacar- No os voy a atacar... No es lo que quiero.

- ¿No lo es? -dice Tenten, sin entender nada.

- Decidme -dice Itachi, sin responder a Tenten- ¿Por qué queréis recuperar a Sasuke?

- Porque yo le prometí a alguien importante para mí que lo traería de vuelta -dice Naruto.

- Y yo me prometí ayudarle en lo que sea -dice Tenten. Itachi sonríe.

- Naruto, Tenten... -dice Itachi, cerrando los ojos- ¿Por qué os preocupáis por Sasuke? -los abre, mirando fijamente a Naruto y Tenten- Es un ninja que desertó de Konoha.

- Porque es como un gran amigo... No, como un hermano -dice Naruto- Los tres estuvimos solos mucho tiempo. Lo rescataremos.

- Aunque nos lleve la vida en ello -dice Tenten, apoyando a Naruto.

- Acabáis de decir que es como un hermano -dice Itachi- ¿Y si Sasuke, "vuestro hermano", decide ir a destruir a Konoha?

- ¿Que dices? -dice Tenten- Sasuke no tiene motivos.

- Si los tendrá, si le manipulan -dice Itachi. No sabia si contarles la verdad de su pasado o no- *No, si les cuento eso posiblemente no me ayuden* -piensa- Naruto, eres la luz que hay en la oscuridad de Sasuke. Pero hay alguien que se encargará de que esa luz esté extinta. Naruto... te pregunto que si llegara un momento en el que Sasuke quisiera destruir Konoha, ¿matarías a Sasuke sin pensarlo para salvar Konoha? ¿O tendrás que elegir entre Konoha y Sasuke?

- Yo ni lo mataré ni tendré que elegir entre mi aldea y mi amigo -dice Naruto- Encontraré la manera de que Sasuke se olvide de querer destruir Konoha sin matarle.

- Entonces -dice Itachi, a un gesto de él un cuervo entra por la boca de Naruto.

- ¡Naruto! -dice Tenten preocupada por él y acercándose a verle, después mira a Itachi con ira- ¿Qué le has hecho?

- Darle el poder que Naruto quiere -dice Itachi- Naruto, te confío mis esperanzas de rescatar a Sasuke... No pude hacer las cosas bien, y deje que le consuma el odio... Pero tú, Naruto... Podrás rescatarlo de la oscuridad. Y Tenten -mira a Tenten- Eres la luz de Naruto. Te has vuelto fuerte para protegerlo de toda Akatsuki, sé que podrás protegerle, sólo confío en que Naruto no use jamás ese poder. Yo le confié mis esperanzas, yo te confío mi luz... La luz que no pude usar para proteger a Sasuke... Seguramente Sasuke matará a Orochimaru ahora que está débil, e irá a por mí. Yo os lo podré entretener un poco hasta que vengáis y así traerle de vuelta a Konoha. Esta conversación jamás debe descubrirlo nadie -se deshace en cuervos.

Naruto y Tenten estaban asombrados. Ese Itachi... es con mucho diferente al Akatsuki del que tenían idea.

- ¿Crees que lo de ahora es una trampa? -dice Tenten mirando a Naruto- ¿O es que acabamos de ver al verdadero Itachi?

- Eso no lo sé, Tenten -dice Naruto- Pero sus intenciones son extrañas. Está en Akatsuki pero me da poder para parar a Sasuke... Dice de entretenerlo para que lo salvemos aun sabiendo que Sasuke posiblemente irá a por él... Debemos saber algo mas de él. Y la única forma es encontrarle -se reúnen con los chicos, y una hora después, llegan a Konoha. Tsunade escucha atentamente el resumen de la misión y Sakura estaba allí. Algo ha pasado hace media hora.

- Nos acabamos de enterar -dice Tsunade- Sasuke... ha matado a Orochimaru... Y seguramente va a por Itachi.

* * *

**Adrian:** Me alegro que te haya gustado. Y a tu pregunta, respondida en el capítulo (cerrando los huecos posibles ^^) PD: Tengo una peleapensada para los dos, ya verás.

** Aru Humara:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo ^^ (Que raro, no me salió tu nombre normal al colgar tu fic. Tuve que ponerlo como ves puesto) No sabes lo muuuuucho que se va a liar.

**Hime Masaomi:** Que pena que se tarde aún mucho para el arreglo. Me ha gustado que te haya encantado la pelea ^^ Bye bye ^^


	26. Capítulo 26

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 26, espero que os guste**** ^^  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Estan el Genthōsin de Kisame y Zetsu con una sombra en la base Akatsuki.

- Hay un pequeño problema -dice Kisame- Itachi-san está ocultando información.

- ¿En qué sentido? -dice la sombra.

- He vigilado todos sus movimientos evitando que me viera, como me pediste desde que entró en Akatsuki -dice Zetsu blanco.

- Al parecer tiene más vida y más fuerza que de normal -dice Zetsu negro.

- ¿Cómo es posible? -dice la sombra.

- Itachi le enseñó a Sakura un jutsu con el que es capaz de pasar los daños de X persona a Y persona, tal y como descubrí al espiarles -dice Zetsu.

- Le ha eliminado su enfermedad terminal –dice Kisame.

- Maldición, esa era mi única salvación para no ver a Itachi al 100% -dice la sombra- ¿Y por qué no me lo dijisteis antes?

- Primero, no podíamos arriesgarnos mientras estuviéramos fuera -dice Kisame- Cualquiera podría oírnos.

- Y segundo -dice Zetsu blanco.

- Estabas siempre rodeado por Akatsukis -dice Zetsu negro, mira a la sombra- ¿Sabe muy bien lo que va a hacer?

- No he planeado esto de Itachi, pero me las arreglaré para matarle -dice la sombra- Quiero que vigiléis a Itachi hasta que Sasuke venga. Avisadme cuando todo acabe.

- Entendido -dicen Kisame y Zetsu. La proyección de Kisame desaparece, mientras Zetsu se une con la tierra.

- Bueno, me voy a preparar para ver a unas personas –dice la sombra.

En Konoha, tras oír la noticia de que Sasuke había matado a Orochimaru y busca a Itachi, todos pusieron una cara de asombro.

- Se supone que Orochimaru es un Sannin -dice Ino- ¿Cómo ha podido ser derrotado?

- No tenemos ni idea, pero creemos que Sasuke lo vió un estorbo y lo mató aprovechando que estaba débil, debido al ataque de hace casi 3 años. Tenemos que encontrar a Itachi antes que Sasuke -dice Tsunade- Haremos un equipo grande, ya que nos enfrentaremos a un Akatsuki. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Tenten y Kakashi serán los integrantes. Tenten y Kakashi son buenos en el ataque. Sakura es una buena ninja médico, y una fuerte contrincante. Kiba, Shino, e Hinata son muy buenos en el rastreo. Y Naruto puede ayudar tanto en rastreo como en ataque con ayuda de sus clones.

- ¡Bien, entonces avisaré a Kakashi-sensei dattebayo! -dice Naruto.

- Y... Yo a Kiba y a Shino -dice Hinata.

- Entonces yo avisaré a Yamato -dice Shizune.

- Entonces id -dice Tsunade- Empezaréis en cuanto todos estéis preparados.

- Si -dicen Naruto, Shizune e Hinata. Los 3 desaparecen en humo.

- Sakura, debo hablar contigo -dice Tsunade.

- ¿Sí, Tsunade-sama? -dice Sakura.

- ¿Por qué has mentido, Sakura? -dice seria Tsunade- No estabas en el hospital, ni tampoco estabas en casa. Me preocupas.

- No entiendo por qué se preocupa, Tsunade-sama -dice Sakura- Hay testigos que corroboran mi presencia en el hospital.

- Temo lo que te pueda pasar -dice Tsunade- Mientes a tu maestra y últimamente estas bastante feliz con cualquier noticia de Sasuke sea porque sabemos su paradero o ha matado a Orochimaru -Sakura va a contestar- No me vas a engañar, Sakura. Esa cosa que te ha sustituido es como un perfecto clon con chakra y todo, pero le ha delatado su sangre -Sakura piensa cargarse a Zetsu si se lo encuentra- ¿A dónde vas si no es al hospital, Sakura?

- Eso es personal, Tsunade-sama -dice Sakura, se va del despacho de Tsunade. En ese momento aparece el ANBU que vigila a Sakura.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Tsunade-sama? -dice el ANBU.

- Debes entrar en su casa mientras está de misión -dice Tsunade- Esconde algo, y quiero saber el qué.

- Pero es tu alumna -dice el ANBU.

- Y por eso debes descubrir lo que esconde -dice Tsunade- para así poder ayudarla. Temo que no haya vuelta atrás si se tarda mucho -el ANBU desaparece.

Itachi estaba en una base de los Uchiha, sentado en un trono. En cuanto se enteró de que Sasuke mató a Orochimaru, se encargó de informar anónimamente a Konoha. Si alguien puede salvar a Sasuke, esos son Naruto y Tenten.

- Itachi-san -dice Kisame, apareciendo- Algo te preocupa. ¿Es Sasuke, no?

- Eso es, Kisame -dice Itachi, aunque en realidad era otra persona la que le preocupaba- *Sakura sólo es una chica de 15 años, pero ha matado a Sasori y a tres secuaces de Orochimaru con rapidez... Su Hiraishin no jutsu es demasiado poderoso para que esté en Akatsuki* -piensa Itachi- *Si "él" le cuenta esa verdad, Sasuke y Sakura centrarán su odio en Konoha* -Itachi cierra los ojos, fingiendo estar cansado. Al curarle Sakura, se sentía más vivo y más fuerte. Pero eso nadie debía saberlo. Ni siquiera Pain.

- Sasuke no es nada fuerte, comparado contigo -dice Kisame- Solo es un Uchiha que se unió a esa serpiente.

- Ese Uchiha mató a Orochimaru -dice Itachi- Un Sannin. Quiere vengar a su clan, por eso se unió a Orochimaru, para conseguir más poder. Y en cuanto Orochimaru se volvió más débil que Sasuke, lo mató.

- Pero para ti no es problema, Itachi-san -dice Kisame- Tienes el Mangekyo Sharingan, el no.

- No estaría tan seguro -dice Itachi- Dicen que matar al que consideras tu mejor amigo o a un familiar tuyo es la única forma de conseguir el Mangekyo Sharingan. Pero no explica como Kakashi obtuvo su Mangekyo Sharingan... -dice, aunque sí sabía por qué Kakashi tiene Mangekyo Sharingan- Es posible que exista una manera de despertarlo que desconocemos.

- Por suerte no existe la manera de que Sasuke consiga el Mangekyo Sharingan -dice Kisame.

- *No estaría tan seguro* -piensa Itachi- En cuento venga Sasuke -le dice a Kisame- déjame pelear contra él... Si va alguien más con él, mátalo.

- Como digas, Itachi-san -dice Kisame, empieza a irse, pero se para en la puerta- Si lo matas, Sakura irá a por ti.

- No me importa -dice Itachi- Es más posible que me mate Sasuke antes de que Sakura aparezca. Se ha vuelto muy fuerte.

- Eso no es cierto, sé que puedes vencerle -dice Kisame, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

- *No puedo matar a Sasuke... Solo puedo entretenerlo* -piensa Itachi, se toca el ojo derecho- *Naruto, Tenten... Espero que vosotros podáis pararle... Porque jamás me creerá a mi*

Mientras, en Konoha...

El equipo de búsqueda de Itachi esta en frente de la salida de la aldea.

- Esta es la formación: Kiba, Shino e Hinata irán delante; detrás iremos Sakura y yo; y por último Naruto y Tenten -dice Kakashi- Vamos.

Todos se dirigen a buscar a Sasuke... Sakura estaba por dentro contenta de que Orochimaru haya muerto y que Itachi sea el próximo, pero teme que no sea suficiente para matarlo... Si no le hubiera curado, Sasuke lo mataría con facilidad. También temía al salir del cuartel de Tsunade que un ANBU entraría en su casa. Pero había escondido muy bien el anillo y la capa, aparte de atascar con un sello el cajón donde está el cuadro y también el sumario donde está el anillo y la capa.

Una hora después, de camino a una base Uchiha, no encuentran nada.

- Oye, Naruto -dice Tenten bajo a Naruto para que nadie más le oiga- ¿Crees que Itachi de verdad... quiere salvar a Sasuke?

- No tengo no idea, Tenten -dice Naruto- Pero hay que encontrarlo antes que Sasuke. Si le encontramos a él, encontraremos a Sasuke.

- ¿Hueles algo? -dice Kakashi a Kiba.

- No -dice Kiba, de repente se para- Ahora sí huelo algo... ¡Es Sasuke, no hay duda! -grita con alegría, aparece una figura delante de ellos.

- Vaya, si hay visita -dice Tobi, ahora hay un pequeño agujero en su boca- Hola -dice felizmente.

- Es un Akatsuki -dice Hinata- ¿Cómo supo de nosotros?

- ¿Y por qué hueles a Sasuke? -quiso saber Kiba.

- Oh, me aburría y me puse a pasear, entonces os vi -dice Tobi- Y Zetsu-san espió al chico de malas pulgas y me creó esto para confundir -se señala la máscara- está es mi Zetsu-armadura, puede copiar hasta el chakra, aunque no se ve debajo de la capa Akatsuki. Ahora... ¿qué tal si jugamos un poco?

- ¡Cállate! -grita Naruto formando un Rasengan y lanzándose a por Tobi, este lo esquiva con facilidad.

- ¡Uf, eso debe de doler! -dice Tobi, se hunde bajo tierra y primero hunde a Naruto hasta la cintura y después planta un campo de bombas alrededor de Naruto- ¡Bien! -Tobi saca medio cuerpo fuera e intenta salir pero se queda atrapado- Oh oh -empieza a intentar salir sudando y el campo explota llevándose a Naruto y a Tobi.

- Vaya tipo raro nos ha tocado -dice Kakashi. Tobi choca de cara contra el suelo.

- ¡Naruto! -grita Tenten, ve como Tobi se acerca como si nada- ¡Shōshōryū! -invoca decenas de kunais y los lanza contra Tobi.

- ¡Shanarō! -grita Sakura preparando su puño de chakra y yendo a golpear a Tobi.

- ¡Oh no, me van a dar! -dice Tobi, para después esquivar tanto el puñetazo de Sakura como los kunais de Tenten de diferentes y cómicas maneras. Naruto se acerca a Sakura.

- Por favor, Sakura-chan -dice Naruto muy bajo- Debes usarlos.

- No puedo, Naruto -dice Sakura, mirando a Naruto- Si los uso, Tsunade-sama...

- Asumiré toda la responsabilidad -dice Naruto- Si no los usas, Akatsuki nos derrotará por... ese enmascarado raro -ve como Tobi golpea a Kiba y vuelve a irse debajo de la Tierra para golpear con un palo a Shino, vuelve a desaparecer- Es muy rápido, puedes vencerle.

Sakura no había planeado eso. Quería usar sus nuevos jutsus contra Naruto, pero enseñarlos ahora...

- *¿Tobi, en qué estabas pensando?* -piensa Sakura- *Baka* -se gira a ver a Naruto- No, Naruto... No podría cargar con la culpa... Pero -se ajusta mejor los guantes- Con mis golpes no quedará tierra donde esconderse.

- ¡Yujuuuuu! -dice Tobi mientras aparece delante de Hinata- ¡Estoy aquiiiiiiii! -le golpea con un palo varias veces- Mogura Tataki no jutsu -se aleja de ella de un salto. Shino empieza a lanzar insectos, pero Tobi rueda por el suelo esquivando los bichos, mientras todos ven la escena con una gota en la cabeza.

- Me estoy hartando -dice Sakura, ajustándose un guante- ¡Ōkashō! -Sakura golpea el suelo y destroza gran parte del suelo donde están, Tobi tiene que saltar y éste empieza a hacer sellos.

- ¡Te tengo! -grita Naruto con un Rasengan apareciendo detrás de Tobi... Pero el Rasengan lo atraviesa, dejando a los presentes, incluida Sakura, sorprendidos.

- ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu! -dice Tobi con una voz grave y sumamente diferente, la voz que siempre estaba en la sombra con Zetsu. Lanza una bola de fuego que quema por completo a Naruto- Que desaprovechados están los Jinchūriki. ¿Verdad, Kakashi? -le mira, Kakashi tiembla al verle su Sharingan derecho brillando.

- ¿S... Sharingan? -dice Kakashi, todavía sin creérselo.

- ¿Que tiene el Sharingan? -dice Sakura, mirando a Tobi- *Ese tipo... ¿Realmente qué esconde?*

- Asi es, Kopi Ninja no Kakashi -dice Tobi- Es interesante la de cosas que tenéis -mira a cada uno de los presentes hasta que se produce una enorme explosión, la onda expansiva llega hasta aquí- Deidara... Se sacrificó para matar a Sasuke -Sakura se sorprende- Sasuke sigue vivo... Lo sé -Sakura por dentro se alegra de que Sasuke esté vivo- Pronto encontrará a Itachi, y lo matará... Itachi tiene una enfermedad terminal, y está medio ciego por su Mangekyo Sharingan... Por eso -empieza a desaparecer con una especie de agujero negro- Sasuke lo matará, ese es su destino -desaparece totalmente.

- Vamos -dice Naruto, todos emprenden la marcha.

Kakashi no podía creerse nada. ¿Quien era ese extraño tipo?

Sakura estaba enfadada con Itachi. Le dijo Itachi que le diría a Pain que le había curado... Pero no se lo había dicho a nadie. ¿Qué es lo que planea Itachi no contándoselo a nadie?

Kiba también estaba confundido. Había olido a Sasuke, no se explicaba cómo pudo equivocarse. ¿Eso qué dijo el extraño sobre Zetsu es cierto?

Pain y Konan estaban en su base de Amegakure, cuando aparece Tobi.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -dice Pain, sin girarse.

- Deidara ya ha muerto -dice Tobi- Ya nadie puede parar a Sasuke.

- Jiraiya ya está muerto, tal y como quería Sakura -dice Pain- Hay algo que no entiendo... Y es que tiene tu apoyo. ¿Por qué?

- Lo entenderás a su debido tiempo -dice Tobi.

- ¿Es necesario que Itachi muera para que tu plan se lleve a cabo? -dice Pain mirándole.

- Por supuesto -dice Tobi- Es el único que sabe la verdad de la matanza, a parte de mí, quien lo sabe todo -dice andando hacia el paisaje- Con él muerto, Sasuke creerá lo que le diga, porque jamás creerá al asesino de su clan... Y esa Haruno estará con él... se unirá a él... -se gira a verle- Mi plan Ojo de Luna comenzará en el caso de que mueras, Pain... Entonces tendré que hablarle a Sakura sobre el plan...

- Esa chica sólo tiene odio -dice Konan- Algo que se repetirá siempre, si no cumplimos el plan de Pain-sama... Ese odio desaparecerá después de capturar a los Jinchūriki, o estando con Sasuke. Podremos con el odio.

- No olvidéis quien soy -dice Tobi mirándole con su Sharingan brillando- Soy el hombre que tanto temen los Shinobis. Soy... Uchiha Madara.

* * *

**Aru** **Humara:** Pues ahora empieza lo bueno ^^

**Hime Masaomi:** Muchas gracias ^^ Cierto, esa muerte fue muy triste. Pues espera, que tengo algo reservado para él ^^ Aquí tienes el capítulo ^^

**Adrian:** ¿Seguro que el plan de Itachi avanza bien? Yo creo que no. PD: Algún pequeño uso pienso darle. ¿Sus planes? Eso está por ver ^^

**Guest:** Gracias ^^ Yo también espero eso.


	27. Capítulo 27

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 27, adelanto que es la pelea de Sasuke vs Itachi **^^ 

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Itachi seguía esperando a Sasuke. Aunque Kisame le habló de la muerte de Deidara, Itachi tenía el presentimiento de que Sasuke estaba vivo. Pero también un mal presentimiento le invadía... ¿Qué sería? Abre un rollo Uchiha que encontró en la base al llegar.

- No pasará nada por leer unos jutsus de los Uchiha hasta que Sasuke llegue- dice Itachi al abrir el rollo. Empieza a leerlo, primero con normalidad al descubrir que es como un diario... Y abre más los ojos conforme más leía- ¿Acaso... es todo esto cierto?- dice, pues sin saberlo había destapado una enorme conspiración en Konoha, una conspiración en el que hubo grandes víctimas... Termina de leer, todavía sin creerse lo que acaba de descubrir- ¿Acaso... todo es obra tuya, Madara? -ahora más que nunca no creerían lo que diría... Salvo quizá algunos ninjas que sepan leer las mentes... Aprieta el puño con fuerza, tira el rollo al suelo y después lo quema con su Gōkakyū no jutsu, todo eso sentado en su trono, el rollo empieza a arder- Esta información es demasiado peligrosa para que siga existiendo... Si Naruto-kun lo encuentra. Tsunade debe saberlo aunque para saberlo tengan que leerme la mente -se oyen explosiones, Itachi sabe que puede ser Sasuke... En efecto, es Sasuke- Hola, hermano tonto –dice fingiendo todavía.

- Itachi -dice Sasuke, con ira- Hoy morirás, y mi clan será vengado- Itachi se ríe un poco- ¿De qué te ríes?

- De que dudo que puedas matarme, Sasuke -dice Itachi, aun sin levantarse, Sasuke le atraviesa con un Chidori Eisō, pero resultó ser un Genjutsu.

- Eso crees, pero he mejorado mucho gracias a Orochimaru -dice Sasuke, ataca con otro Chidori Eisō, esta vez ataca al verdadero Itachi.

- Has conseguido ver a través de mi Genjutsu -dice Itachi- Te felicito, pero -hace sellos- no es suficiente. ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu! -lanza una enorme bola de fuego a Sasuke, Sasuke esquiva la bola de fuego y después le lanza un Fūma Shuriken e Itachi lo esquiva. Pero era una trampa, el Fūma Shuriken es dividido en 4 gracias a unos alambres de Sasuke, uno de los trozos se clava en el hombro de Itachi, pero ha resultado ser un clon de cuervos.

- ¿Sólo sabes hacer eso? -dice Sasuke, Itachi se vuelve a formar.

- Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu -Itachi lanza pequeñas bolas de fuego a Sasuke, este los esquiva pero de repente Sasuke cae en un Genjutsu de Itachi, el cuerpo de Sasuke empieza a quemarse, pero usa su Sharingan para deshacer el Genjutsu.

- *Impresionante* -piensa Zetsu blanco, quien espiaba la conversación- *Ese Uchiha es bueno*

- Eres bueno, Sasuke -dice Itachi, un clon de cuervos agarra por el cuello a Sasuke- Voy a obtener tus ojos, y sobrepasar a Madara. Tu... ¡Tu eres mi luz! -acerca su mano al ojo izquierdo de Sasuke, Sasuke no puede moverse e Itachi le quita el ojo, lo guarda en un bote- Ahora, el otro, Sasuke -va a cogerlo, Sasuke espera con horror que Itachi le quite el ojo, cuando la ilusión se deshace. Sasuke se toca el ojo, y descubre que todo está normal- Sasuke... Esto es lo que pasará cuando pierdas... Y no puedes evitarlo.

- ¡Eso no pasará! -grita Sasuke, libera directamente su segunda fase del sello maldito, empieza a formar un Chidori negro- Hoy, será recordado como el día de la muerte de Uchiha Itachi -se lanza a por Itachi, este se deshace en cuervos esquivando el ataque.

- Amaterasu -dice Itachi tras formarse detrás de Sasuke, su ojo llora sangre y una llama negra casi alcanza a Sasuke, este vuela esquivando el ataque y lanzando bolas de fuego. Varias impactan en la base, que se empieza a derrumbar por los ataques, Itachi y Sasuke atacan a la vez con el Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu, y los dos jutsus chocan, del fuego aparece un Amaterasu que Itachi lanzó aprovechando el ataque, pero sólo le da a Sasuke en un ala. En realidad Sasuke era una piedra... Había usado la técnica del cambiazo.

- ¡Katon: Gouryūka no jutsu! -el verdadero Sasuke lanza un enorme dragón de fuego a Itachi, solo consigue quemarle el brazo, mira al cielo tras volar hasta un punto alto- Esta técnica -dice mientras levanta el brazo- se llama Kirin -se forma en el cielo un monstruo hecho de rayos, Itachi no puede creerse tal técnica- Márchate... Con el trueno -baja la mano y el monstruo se lanza a por Itachi... Se produce una enorme explosión eléctrica que destruye la base Uchiha, varias piedras caen por la base, y Zetsu casi es destruido por el ataque, tiene que irse muy lejos. Todo parecía que había terminado.

Pero no fue así. Itachi había sacado el Susano'o, y no parecía tener mas heridas mas que algo de sangre cayendo por su boca. Sasuke no se creía la cantidad de poder que aun le quedaba a Itachi, el sello maldito empieza a dolerle mucho y una serpiente de 8 cabezas sale del sello maldito.

- Orochimaru -dice Itachi, viendo su cuerpo aparecer de una de las cabezas- Cuanto tiempo.

- Uchiha Itachi -dice Orochimaru- No esperaba verte usando otro ataque del Mangekyo Sharingan... -sonríe- Ahora, te mataré y te robaré los ojos -la serpiente se lanza a por Itachi, el Susano'o bloquea con su escudo de Yata.

- Yata no Kagaki -dice Itachi, el Susano'o empuña su espada- Totsuka no Tsurugi -empala el cuerpo de Orochimaru, este entre gritos de agonía empieza a ser absorbido por la espada sellándolo para siempre, ya no queda nada de Orochimaru. Itachi mira a Sasuke, este va a sacar su espada pero Itachi de repente se acerca y golpea con una mano su katana, tirándola a un metro. Itachi acerca sus manos a Sasuke, este va hacia atrás pero se da con la espalda en una pared.

- Maldición -dice Sasuke, los dedos de Itachi estaban mas cerca... Le toca la frente.

- Tensha Fūin: Amaterasu -dice Itachi, baja la mano, algo débil al usar mucho chakra- Ahora, Sasuke... Debes volver a Konoha. Ya eliminé a Orochimaru de tu cuerpo.

- ¿Q... qué? -dice Sasuke- ¿¡Estas de broma!? ¡Primero matas al clan, después me incitas a odiarte... Y ahora me dices que vuelva a Konoha!

- Sasuke -dice Itachi- Olvidaste lo importante de un ninja: Los amigos. Ellos serán tu fuerza... Yo tuve amigos pero lo olvidé todo para protegerte... La masacre... Lo hice para que vivas en paz, Sasuke. Me uní a Akatsuki para vigilarte -Itachi nota algo pegarse en su espalda.

- ¿Eso significa que jamás estuviste de nuestro lado, Itachi? -dice Tobi de repente, Itachi se gira sorprendido pero después le mira con ira. Tobi le había puesto un sello de sellado de chakra, durante un breve tiempo no podría usar chakra.

- Madara -dice Itachi- Es extraño verte aquí.

- ¿Eso crees? -dice Tobi- Uchiha Itachi... ¿Ya le has contado la verdad, o pensabas ocultársela?

- Cállate, Madara -dice Itachi- Eso es cosa mía.

- ¡De qué demonios estáis hablando! -grita Sasuke para que le hagan caso- ¡Alguien me lo puede explicar de una vez! -al ver el Sharingan de Tobi el Amaterasu de Sasuke se activa y lo envuelve en fuego, a Tobi se le cae la máscara, pero las llamas desaparecen de su cuerpo gracias a su Sharingan derecho.

- No es posible -dice Itachi, mirando a Tobi- Tú...

- Itachi -dice Tobi poniéndose la máscara y mirando a Sasuke- ha matado a tu clan por petición del tercer Hokage -Sasuke tiene que apoyarse en una pared, sin creérselo. ¿Que está pasando?

- Sasuke... -dice Itachi, mirando a Sasuke, éste le miraba con odio e ira.

- Itachi -dice Sasuke- Dime si es cierto o no. ¿Konoha te mandó masacrar al clan?

Itachi se queda callado, eso para Sasuke es una afirmación. Todo el plan de Itachi se estaba viniendo abajo. Se suponía que hablaría con Sasuke para que Naruto y Tenten les de tiempo a que vinieran y llevarlo a Konoha, así además de que Sasuke olvidaría su odio, Sakura al querer estar con él también podría olvidar su odio... Pero la llegada de Tobi no estaba en los planes. Y justo en ese momento... Demasiado raro y casual.

- ¿Cómo has podido? -dice Sasuke con ira, recordando una conversación que escuchó en la base de Orochimaru hace tiempo- ¡¿Cuál era la razón por la que los mataste?!

- Ellos... iban a realizar un golpe de Estado -dice Itachi- Hiruzen quería una vía diplomática, pero los ancianos del Consejo me obligaron a tener que masacrarlos, hubo una votación para decidir qué hacer... Tres votos a favor y uno en contra, el voto en contra fue del Hokage...

- Tú -dice Sasuke con ira- no eres mi hermano... Mi hermano murió en la masacre junto con el resto del clan -cierra los ojos- ¡Eres un asesino y un traidor a los Uchiha! -abre los dos ojos, se habían convertido en Mangekyo Sharingan, ahora para él una persona importante estaba muerta- ¡Te mataré a ti y destruiré Konoha! ¡Todo mi clan será vengado!

- Te he contado lo que ocurrió -dice Itachi- Mátame a mi, y ya está... Olvida tu odio. Es culpa mía que masacre el clan, no de ellos.

- ¡Cállate! -grita Sasuke- ¡Es todo culpa tuya, tuya y de Konoha!

- En realidad nos estas entreteniendo, ¿verdad, Itachi? -dice Tobi- En breve aparecerán los de Konoha. Esta pelea fue solo una distracción.

- Sasuke -dice Itachi, mirando a Sasuke- Por favor... Vuelve a Konoha...

- Ya elegí mi camino, y tu camino termina aquí. ¡Amaterasu! -grita Sasuke llorando sangre por el ojo derecho, Itachi estaba sorprendido de que lo haya usado ahora, las llamas negras envuelven a Itachi. Sasuke se lleva la mano al ojo en el que usó el Amaterasu- Vámonos, Tobi. Vamos a planear la destrucción de Konoha -Tobi se lo lleva a donde Kisame y el grupo de Sasuke, dejando que las llamas oscuras consuman el cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta de Konan, quien estuvo vigilante toda la batalla.

- Itachi -dice Konan, cubre a Itachi con papeles, sellando el Amaterasu- No permitiremos que perdamos un valioso aliado- después se lleva a Itachi.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! -dice Karin al ver a Sasuke y a Tobi aparecer, Kisame no les había hecho nada pues obedecía más a Tobi que a Itachi, como plan de Tobi no debía tocar a Taka- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? -Sasuke les mira.

- Destruir Konoha -dice Sasuke- Para siempre.

- Debo atender una cosa, Kisame os llevará a la base -dice Tobi, desaparece por su Sharingan.

Algo cerca de ellos, unas rocas se mueven hasta que una sombra sale de debajo, resulta ser el desconocido subordinado de Orochimaru. Toda su piel era de piedra, que se deshace poco a poco.

- Maldito Kirin de Sasuke -dice el desconocido, escupe sangre- Debí haberme preparado para eso aunque haya usado ese jutsu para salvarme -usa un jutsu de invisibilidad que aprendió, confía en que Sasuke no se gire porque su jutsu de invisibilidad no iba a protegerle de él. Los sigue a la distancia hasta que el grupo y el extraño se alejan.

Más tarde llegan el grupo de Konoha, Kakashi ve como todo está destruido y en llamas negras.

- Acabo de dejar de oler a Sasuke, a Itachi y al otro -dice Kiba- Sasuke ha matado a Itachi y el otro se ha llevado a Sasuke. *Pero también olí a alguien oscuro como Orochimaru incluso después de que el verdadero Orochimaru desapareciera... No, es imposible*

Sakura por dentro saltaba de alegría, Itachi estaba muerto.

- *¡Ahora Sasuke-kun ya ha realizado su venganza!* -piensa Sakura- *¡Siiiiiiii! Ahora debo saber si Sasuke-kun está en Akatsuki*

- Maldición, hemos perdido a Sasuke -dice Kakashi.

Naruto mira al cielo.

- *Sasuke* -piensa Naruto- *Estés donde estés... te rescataremos*

- Volvamos -dice Kakashi, todos empiezan a irse dejando el escenario del que había sido la batalla de Sasuke e Itachi.

Pasan 2 horas, y Sakura se va a su casa mientras Kakashi va a dar el parte a Tsunade, Naruto y Tenten también van porque Shizune apareció delante de ellos y les habló de que tenían que ir a ver a Tsunade.

- Oba-chan -dice Naruto como siempre, pero esta vez Tsunade ni le golpea ni nada- ¿Oba-chan? -ve que esta Tsunade triste.

- ¿Qué pasa, Tsunade-sama? -dice Tenten también preocupada por la tristeza de Tsunade.

- Naruto... Tenten -dice Tsunade- Jiraiya -no consigue controlar sus lagrimas- Jiraiya... ha sido asesinado... por Pain.

* * *

**Aru Humara:** Que raro. Gracias ^^ Ero-Sennin... Dios, cómo lloré con su muerte T.T

**Adrian:** Es que Zetsu se enteró, se lo contó a Kisame y después fueron a ver a Tobi. PD: Te juro que en esta saga la descubrirán, y fallará estrepitosamente con su plan XDD.

**Hime Masaomi:** Esa pelea ha sido muy divertida, me ha costado poner las "chorradas" de Tobi XDD Pues pronto verás más de este Tobi.


	28. Capítulo 28

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 28, empieza en breve la batalla de Pain y una nueva sorpresa **^^ 

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

La proyección de Sakura estaba en la base de Akatsuki en la Villa de la Lluvia. También estaban Tobi, Sasuke, Pain, Konan, Karin, Suigetsu, Jūgo y Zetsu.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, ya me enteré de la muerte de Itachi! -dice Sakura- ¡Me alegro de que estés aquí!

- ¡Frentona, solo yo puedo llamarle Sasuke-kun! -grita Karin enojada.

- ¡Que dices, cuatro ojos! -grita Sakura también enojada- Le llamaré Sasuke-kun si me da la gana.

- Haya paz -dice Jūgo, tranquilo.

- No va a haber paz entre dos enamoradas, Jūgo -dice Suigetsu- O mejor dicho, entre dos gatas en celo.

- ¡Tu te callas, pedazo de imbécil! -gritan a la vez Karin y Sakura a Suigetsu.

- Volvemos a antes de que muriera Deidara -dice Zetsu blanco.

- Si, pero esto es mas divertido -dice Zetsu negro- Es lucha por amor -dice mientras Sakura y Karin siguen insultándose.

- *Vaya grupo tiene Sasuke* -piensa Tobi- *Aunque sí que ha sido rápido convencerlo, pensaba que tardaría*

Sasuke estaba con los ojos cerrados. Esa parte de Itachi le había hecho recordar algo que ocurrió hace un año.

Flashback

Sasuke estaba yéndose a entrenar después de un descanso, cuando escucha voces en la habitación de Orochimaru.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que Itachi era bueno, Orochimaru-sama? -se oye decir a Kabuto, Sasuke se acerca a la puerta.

- Eso digo -dice Orochimaru- ¿Kabuto, recuerdas que Danzō se alió en los exámenes Chunin de hace años? Ese dia dijo que si lo veia bien me daria información interesante. Pues ayer, Danzō se reunió conmigo mientras tu estabas con Sasuke en una misión de asesinato en la aldea de la Roca. Me dijo que Itachi estuvo en una peligrosa misión: masacrar a su aldea -Sasuke abre los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Él... lo hizo por Konoha? -dice Kabuto.

- Exacto -dice Orochimaru- Pero en vez de unirse a la Raíz, como Danzō quería, se unió a Akatsuki. Después de oír eso, llegue la conclusión de que Itachi no se unió a Danzō porque le odia y jamás se uniría a él... Aunque de seguro se sigue sintiendo un shinobi de la Hoja.

- ¿Se lo decimos a Sasuke? -dice Kabuto.

- No -dice Orochimaru- Si se entera, Sasuke-kun se iría rápidamente a por Konoha y sin mucho poder. Dejemos que Sasuke-kun mejore por mas tiempo. Kabuto -dice mirándole- la próxima vez que te encuentres con Sasori, cuéntale lo de Itachi... Con suerte se mataran entre sí.

Sasuke se aleja de la puerta.

- *Ese Danzō debe de haber mentido* -piensa Sasuke- *Itachi es un asesino porque quiso, ¿verdad? -le asalta la ira... Si Itachi era un traidor a Konoha... Debía saber la verdad- Mejoraré, y en cuanto derrote a Itachi, le obligaré a que me cuente la verdad*

Fin Flashback

- *No quise creerlo, pero es cierto* -piensa Sasuke- *Itachi era un asesino de Konoha* -Karin y Sakura siguen insultándose.

- Basta -dice Pain tajantemente, callando a Karin y Sakura- Sakura, tu plan ha sido un éxito. Jiraiya ya está muerto.

- Perfecto -dice Sakura, mira a Zetsu- ¡Imbécil, te han descubierto!

- Imposible, no había nadie salvo el paciente y mi clon -dice Zetsu.

- Pues Tsunade ya sospecha, debemos matarla antes de que me pille -dice Sakura- Y en cuanto a ti -mira a Tobi- No se quién eres.

- Lo descubrirás a su debido tiempo -dice Tobi- Sí que puedo decir que sé gracias a Zetsu que Itachi te engañó para que le curases -todos abren los ojos de sorpresa, mucho más Sasuke ya que eso significaría que era más fuerte y no lo dio todo.

- Por suerte Itachi está muerto -dice Sakura, entra una sombra.

- Ya era hora, desde que te hablamos antes de la muerte de Orochimaru no has aparecido -dice Tobi.

- Perdonad por el retraso -dice la sombra, acercándose. La sombra es un chico joven, con vendas tapándole la parte inferior de la cara, pelo corto y blanco y con traje de Akatsuki- He estado liado con mi jutsu.

- ¿Este enano quien es? -dice Karin, colocándosela mejor las gafas.

- Nuestro nuevo miembro -dice Pain- Al parecer quiere el Sharingan de Kakashi.

- Es el único que me falta, y entonces seré el Shinobi perfecto que pueda realizar La Paz que tanto buscáis -dice el chico- Pero primero hay que encargarse de los Jinchūriki... Serian un enorme obstáculo.

- Tengo varias misiones -dice Tobi- Sasuke, tú y tu equipo iréis a por el Hachibi en la aldea del Rayo, su Jinchūriki se llama Killer Bee -Sakura iba a hablar, pero Tobi se gira a mirarla- Debes seguir con tu papel, si me desobedeces te mataré... Sakura, debes actuar como si fueras buena, así que debes curar a los civiles heridos... Y si estas a solas con algún ninja o con Tsunade, mátala.

- Será un placer -dice Sakura, aun con rabia porque Karin vaya con Sasuke, Karin le saca la lengua.

- Que rabia, me toca la pelirroja gafotas -dice Suigetsu.

- ¡Cómo me has llamado! -grita Karin enfadada.

- Pelirroja gafotas -dice Sakura, chinchando- Sí, eso dijo -Suigetsu sonríe al ver que tenía una aliada.

- ¡Os voy a matar a los dos! -grita Karin.

- Pain -dice Tobi con fuerza, callando a los Akatsuki para que escuchen- Tú y Konan actuareis por el norte de la aldea. Hiruko -mira al chico- en el Sur de la aldea crea mucho ruido y mata a todo el que se ponga por delante. Pain y Konan aprovecharan ese momento para infiltrarse.

- Como ordene, Tobi-sama -dice Hiruko, haciendo una especie de reverencia.

- Hasta que Naruto y Tenten aparezcan, seguid destruyendo Konoha -dice Tobi.

- No destruiréis mucho, al mínimo ataque de Akatsuki Tsunade los llamará -dice Sakura.

- Espero que tengas razón -dice Tobi- Asi conseguiremos a los Jinchūriki cuanto antes.

- Me tengo que ir -dice Sakura- Adiós -la proyección de Sakura desaparece.

Mientras, en el cuartel del Hokage, Naruto y Tenten todavía están asimilando la noticia de la muerte de Jiraiya.

- Eso es... imposible -dice Tenten, llorando. Para ella Jiraiya había sido cono un padre, y seguramente para Naruto también- Ero-Sennin... Digo Jiraiya-sama es muy fuerte.

- Tiene... tiene que haber un error -dice Naruto- ¡Tiene que ser una broma! -empieza a llorar.

- Me temo que no -dice un sapo apareciendo detrás de Tsunade- Yo vi cómo murió, y me dejó esto -se señala la espalda donde Jiraiya, en su momento antes de morir, escribió algo codificado. Naruto se va llorando, necesitaba estar solo. Tsunade intenta descifrar el mensaje con ayuda de varios ninjas, mientras Tenten busca a Naruto. Este está en un parque... En el parque en el que se conocieron.

- Naruto -dice Tenten.

- Déjame, Tenten -dice Naruto- Debo estar sólo. Aun siendo fuerte no he conseguido nada... Siguen habiendo muertes alrededor.

Tenten se sienta con él y saca un libro, el que le dio Jiraiya.

- ¿Recuerdas, Naruto? -dice Tenten, enseñándole el libro.

Flashback

Tenten estaba en una habitación, leyendo un Kenjutsu. Cuando ve un libro en la mesa, Tenten lee el título: Dokonjō Ninden.

- ¿Te interesa? -dice Jiraiya apareciendo por la puerta junto con Naruto- Es mi primer libro que no sigue la idea actual de mis libros.

- Eso ya es raro -dice Naruto, Tenten se ríe.

- Voy a leerlo, parece interesante -dice Tenten, guarda su rollo de Kenjutsu y empieza a leer.

**Imaginación Tenten**

Un ninja esta escondido detrás de un árbol. Tenía los ojos azules, el pelo amarillo y marcas de zorro en las mejillas. Va vestido con un traje ANBU de Konoha. Tres kunais se clavan cerca.

- ¿Donde estas, ninja? -dice un ninja con una interrogación en su bandada, tenía el pelo corto y negro con una cola de caballo, sus ojos también eran negros y tenía ojeras, y vestía como Orochimaru- Sal, pronto acabará todo -sale el primer ninja- Aquí estas -los dos sacan kunais y empieza una sucesión de ataques y bloqueos, hasta que el ninja de ojos azules tira el kunai del enemigo y el otro ninja se echa para atrás hasta que su espalda choca contra el tronco de un árbol.

- Has perdido -dice el ninja de ojos azules.

- ¿Por qué sigues luchando? -dice el ninja de pelo negro- ¿Sabes que hagas lo que hagas fallarás?

- Sigo luchando porque jamás me rindo -dice el ninja de ojos azules- Me esfuerzo, y si fallo lo vuelvo a intentar, y aunque me dure todo un día, me esforzaré en conseguirlo -le mira- Prometo romper la maldición que existe en este mundo Ninja, y no descansaré hasta conseguirlo.

- ¿Quien... quien eres? -dice el ninja de pelo negro.

- Me llamo Naruto -dice el ninja de ojos azules- Recuerda bien este nombre, porque será recordado como el que ha destruido la maldición.

**Fin Imaginación Tenten**

- Vaya, este libro esta muy bien -dice Tenten, mira a Jiraiya- ¿No hay una segunda parte de cómo sigue el libro?

- No se vendió muy bien -dice Jiraiya- por lo que existen muy pocas copias. Si tanto te ha gustado, puedes quedarte el libro.

- ¿En serio? -dice Tenten- Muchas gracias -sonríe.

- ¿Realmente que es la "maldición"? -pregunta Naruto.

- Es la representación del odio, la guerra y el conflicto que existe en el mundo ninja -dice Jiraiya- Pienso que con este libro cambiaré al mundo... Fue gracias a un chico que tuve la idea de crear ese libro -Tenten lee al final que está dedicado a un tal Nagato.

- ¿Puedo leerlo yo también? -dice Naruto.

- Claro -dice Tenten.

- Arigato dattebayo -dice contento y sonriente Naruto.

Fin Flashback

- Es cierto -dice Naruto leyendo algunas líneas del libro- Era de Ero-Sennin.

- Naruto... no solo eres un gran ninja, y una buena persona -dice Tenten- Eres el legado de la valentía y del honor de un Shinobi como Jiraiya-sama -Tenten le mira a los ojos- También almacenas las esperanzas de mucha gente, como Jiraiya, Itachi o incluso Haku y Zabuza -dice recordando lo que le dijo de la misión- Eres como el personaje del libro... Alguien que jamas se rinde y romperá la maldición del mundo ninja... La maldición del Odio, de la que Sasuke se ha dejado llevar...

- ¿De verdad? -dice Naruto.

- De verdad -dice Tenten, se estaba poniendo colorada al mirarle... Naruto también estaba rojo.

- *No puedo negarlo, Tenten es muy guapa* -piensa Naruto- *Pero yo estoy enamorado de Sakura-chan... ¿verdad?* -su rostro se acerca al de Tenten... Aún no le había dado una respuesta, y estaban ahora allí, solos... sin nadie que les interrumpa...

Tenten se había dado cuenta de que su rostro se acercaba al de Naruto, pero no quería apartarse. Visto de tan cerca, le parecía a Naruto mucho mas guapo. Tenten y Naruto ahora mismo superan a Hinata en sonrojo, parecía que se iban a desmayar en cualquier momento... Naruto finalmente da el primer paso, sus labios besan a Tenten. Era un beso corto y rapido, era el primer beso.

- Na... Naru... to-kun -consigue decir Tenten tras separarse, su sonrojo había aumentado.

- Tenten-chan -dice Naruto, igual de rojo que Tenten- Lo si... Lo siento, yo... no se que me ha pasado... Yo... yo no...

- No... no pasa nada, Naruto-kun -dice Tenten.

- Sí que pasa, Tenten-chan -dice Naruto- Estoy enamorado de Sakura-chan, y ahora... ahora hago esto -no sabe que desde el entrenamiento con Jiraiya se había formado un lazo de amor hacia Tenten y ese sentimiento con rapidez se hacía más fuerte- Estoy... realmente confundido.

- Naruto -dice Tenten- Te había dicho en la misión del Sanbi que podría esperar una respuesta... No me esperaba que ocurriera esto, la verdad. Pero -Tenten le coge de las manos- Sólo quiero que sepas... que siempre estaré contigo, Naruto-kun... No me importa si es como novia o como amiga. ¿Recuerdas las palabras de Itachi? "Tú eres la luz de Naruto", eso había dicho. Pero tu eres mas mi luz que yo la tuya... Naruto, nos haremos más fuertes y venceremos a Akatsuki. Conseguiremos cambiar al mundo ninja, como quiso Jiraiya-sama.

- Si... ¡Tienes razón dattebayo! -dice Naruto levantándose contento- Vayamos a por Oba-chan y los demás, hay que ayudarles -corre, seguido por Tenten.

- *Naruto* -piensa Tenten- *Sé que eres la persona que destruirá la maldición del Odio... La persona que con su sonrisa alegra la vida del mundo... La persona con la que recorreré el camino hacia la paz que Jiraiya-sama quería... Estaré a tu lado... Siempre*

* * *

**Adrian:** Menuda sorpresa, ¿eh? ^^ Cuantas preguntas por el pergamino, aunque has acertado. ¿En qué? Eso lo sabrás en unos capítulos ^^

**Hime Masaomi:** Tobi es un metomentodo, pero tengo una sorpresita que os va a gustar a muchos ^^ Cierto, la muerte de Jiraiya es muy triste. Capítulo colgado ^^

**SB:** Pues se sentirá mal también. Gracias ^^

**Guest: **Cuesta ver a quien quieres como una traidora, pero en el capítulo todo va a cambiar. En cuanto la descubran... tengo una idea para mucho despues ^^


	29. Capítulo 29

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 29, con parte de la batalla de Pain **^^ 

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto tenía un verdadero lío en la cabeza. Estaba enamorado de dos chicas desde la misión del Sanbi, y no sabía qué hacer. Pero conforme más veía a Sakura y más a Tenten, poco a poco las dudas sobre si amaba a Sakura o en el fondo amaba a Tenten empezaban a desaparecer lentamente, inconscientemente había besado a Tenten por esas dudas.

Tenten estaba muy contenta. Naruto, el chico del que se había enamorado y del que se había declarado, la había besado. Ya no le importaba la respuesta que le daría Naruto, para ella siempre sería Naruto-kun.

- ¡Lo tengo! -grita Tsunade, contenta- Ya desciframos el mensaje -entran Naruto y Tenten en esos momentos- Chicos, desciframos el mensaje de Jiraiya.

- ¿Y qué pone? -quiso saber Tenten.

- El verdadero Pain se llama Uzumaki Nagato, el alumno de Jiraiya -dice Tsunade.

- ¿¡Qué!? -dice Naruto sorprendido.

- No sólo eso, uno de los 6 caminos es Yahico, otro de los alumnos de Jiraiya -dice Tsunade- Y Konan, el tercer alumno de Jiraiya, también está con Akatsuki.

- Maldición, si son alumnos de Ero-Sen... Perdón, Jiraiya-sama, entonces son bastante fuertes -dice Tenten- ¿Algo qué debamos saber?

- Al parecer Pain tiene 6 cuerpos, todos ellos con el Dōjutsu mas poderoso: el Rinnegan -dice Tsunade- Los 6 cuerpos están conectados entre sí con la visión. Es decir, si Jiraiya ataca a uno por detrás y otro mira el ataque desde lejos, el primero puede ver el ataque y así esquivarlo.

- Puedo usar el Jokiton para cegarlos, pero si son 6 lo veo difícil cegarlos a la vez -dice Tenten.

- No solo eso, por si sólos cada cuerpo es muy fuerte -dice Tsunade- Por eso os mandaré a entrenar en un sitio: el monte Myōbokuzan.

- ¿Mioboqué, Oba-chan? -pregunta Naruto.

- Myōbokuzan -dice Tsunade, para después darle un sonoro puñetazo- ¡Y deja de llamarme vieja!

- Gomanasai -se disculpa Naruto, con un enorme chichón en la cabeza.

- Ese lugar es donde Jiraiya sabía el Senjutsu -dice Tsunade- Consiste en sentir, reunir y usar la energía de la naturaleza en el entorno de la persona. Sé que vosotros dos lo conseguiréis.

- ¿Y donde está eso? -dice Tenten, cuando ve al sapo verde y viejo mirarla.

- Yo puedo llevaros donde es -dice el sapo Fukasaku, saca un enorme rollo- Debéis sellar con vuestra sangre el contrato. Entonces empezará el entrenamiento.

- Entendido -dice Tenten, ella y Naruto sellan el contrato.

- Muy bien, pronto os avisaremos -dice Fukasaku, y desaparece.

- "Chica, escúchame atentamente" -dice el Gobi- "Es imposible que alguien sin el chakra suficiente pueda tener un Sennin Modo completo,lo sé por una conversación hace bastante tiempo. Naruto lo tiene más fácil porque es Uzumaki y tiene grandes reservas de chakra"

- *¿Quieres decir que no voy a poder conseguirlo?* -piensa Tenten.

- "Normalmente es así, pero dado que Pain parece ser muy fuerte, te ayudaré a que consigas el Sennin Modo y superes a Jiraiya" -dice el Gobi ante la sorpresa de Tenten- "Me aburriría si te derrotan con facilidad, mejor tener poder para hacer más divertida la pelea"

- *Eres raro* -piensa Tenten.

- "Y tu única esperanza para poder vencer a Pain" -dice el Gobi- "Si me prometes que vas a dar pelea, te daré chakra"

- *Acepto* -piensa Tenten.

- "Buena chica, aunque lamentarás tenerme como Bijū como me decepciones" -dice el Gobi.

Naruto y Tenten se despiden dejando sola a Tsunade. También aparece el ANBU que vigila a Sakura.

- ¿De verdad no les piensa decir nada sobre que Sakura tiene en su armario la capa y el anillo Akatsuki? -dice el ANBU, recordando que tras quitar los sellos que estaban en casa de Sakura entra en su casa y en un cajón vé la foto con las caras de Kakashi y Naruto tachadas. También fue a su armario y descubre el secreto de Sakura. Pero una nota de Amegakure le dijo que Jiraiya había muerto, y dejando las ropas fué a ver a Tsunade. Tsunade se pone muy seria.

- ¿Cómo quedaría Naruto si aparte de saber que su maestro está muerto su compañera y amor a primera vista es una Akatsuki? -dice Tsunade con pena, recuerda que pocos minutos antes de descubrir que Jiraya ha muerto el ANBU le había dado las malas noticias sobre Sakura- Es demasiado pronto y demasiadas malas noticias juntas. Es mejor que Naruto y Tenten entrenen, y si derrotan a Pain todo volverá a la normalidad y Sakura será la de antes.

- Sakura no volverá a ser como antes -dice el ANBU mirando a Tsunade- Tiene un gran odio hacia los Jinchūriki. Dudo que algo así sea destruido tan fácilmente.

- Si conseguimos que Sasuke vuelva, Sakura lo hará -dice Tsunade- Sólo quiere estar a su lado. Aparte no conoces a Naruto. Sé que los hará volver, y que Tenten lo ayudará en todo lo que esté en su mano. Pero –mira al ANBU- quiero que vigiles a Sakura para que no se comunique con Akatsuki.

- De acuerdo, Tsunade-sama –dice el ANBU, desaparece en una nube de humo.

Tenten y Naruto se van al Ichiraku.

- Hola -dice el dueño al verles- A ver si adivino, Ramen con buey.

- Si -dice Naruto contento- Vamos a empezar un nuevo entrenamiento.

- Vamos a ser más fuertes -dice Tenten- Y así protegeros.

- Esperen tres minutos, pronto estarán -dice el dueño dejando a Naruto deprimido por tener que esperar. Tras los tres minutos comen, pagan y se van. Naruto ya no tiene dudas sobre a quién amar, pero Tenten se le adelanta.

- Oye, Naruto -dice Tenten asegurándose de que nadie les miraba- Me gustaría oír ya una respuesta. Sobre -se sonroja un poco- lo del beso.

- Pues... Verás -dice Naruto- Esto jamás me había pasado... Eres una chica dulce, cariñosa y, no nos engañemos, muy hermosa -Tenten se pone colorada- Desde el beso, he empezado a sentir cosas... Las que sentía cuando veía a Sakura, pero estas son más fuertes... Y ahora, tengo la respuesta a quién amo -abraza a Tenten.

- Entonces -dice Tenten, roja como un tomate- eso significa...

- Que mi respuesta es que he tardado en darme cuenta de lo que siento por ti, Tenten-chan -dice Naruto, mirándola. Acerca sus labios a Tenten y la besa... Era un beso un poco mas largo que el anterior, los dos cierran los ojos sintiendo el beso... Sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos de que una nube de humo los envolvía.

- Te quiero, Naruto-kun -dice Tenten.

- Te quiero, Tenten-chan -dice Naruto.

- ¡Que bonitooooooooo, los alumnos de Jiraiya están juntos! -dice casi llorando Shina. Naruto y Tenten miran alrededor con un sonrojo en la cara. Estaban en el monte Myōbokuzan.

- ¡Podíais haber tardado más! -grita Tenten.

- Tranquilos, aquí tenéis la comida -dice Fukusaku con un bol, Naruto se acerca con estrellitas en los ojos, y se deprime al ver que el bol tiene insectos.

- Bueno, empecemos con el entrenamiento -dice Tenten al ver la cara de Naruto.

4 días después, al sur de Konoha, Hiruko se acerca con paso lento, se había asegurado de que sus quimeras estén con el Kuchiyose, en el caso de que encuentre cuerpos. Al poco un papel en forma de flor vuela cerca. Esa era la señal de que Pain y Konan están preparados.

- Ranton: Ōgi Rankiryū -Hiruko usa su elemento Tormenta para que el cielo de Konoha se vuelva negro, varios rayos caen cerca de la salida y un enorme dragón de una nube negra y rayos recorriendo su cuerpo choca contra el suelo y varios ninjas y civiles son alcanzados por los rayos- Empieza el plan -Hiruko entra por un agujero creado por un rayo. Encuentra a varios ninjas y van a atacarle- Ranton: Reizā Sakasū -lanza rayos a los ninjas a través de la nube de tormenta, aumentando aun mas la potencia del ataque.

- ¡Akatsuki! -grita un ANBU apareciendo de repente comandando a un grupo de ninjas- ¡Aquí se pararán tus planes!

- Inténtalo si puedes, Ninja -dice Hiruko, el ANBU saca una espada y golpea a Hiruko, la espada se rompe con el contacto con la piel de Hiruko, esta se vuelve negra- Kōton: Saiko no Yoroi -aparta al ANBU de una patada- Kōton: Oniken Norowateta -forma en el brazo una filosa y gran espada. Después Hiruko se lanza a por el ANBU con una enorme velocidad y lo mata de un corte vertical- Uno -corre y de un enorme corte mata a tres ninjas más- Dos tres cuatro... Ya tengo cuerpos -deshace su espada de Acero, hace sellos con la mano después de hacerse sangre mordiéndote un dedo- Kuchiyose: Hebi -invoca una enorme serpiente- 70 años creando quimeras... Esto me ayudará -hace un sello en el ANBU y en la serpiente- Kinjutsu: Kimera Sōzō -estos se fusionan, creando un ser con cara de serpiente y forma humana y traje de ANBU- Eres la Serpiente... Hebi. Me obedecerás en lo que diga -el monstruo asiente, al poco Hiruko sangra por la nariz y los ojos- Maldito efecto secundario -Hiruko se limpia la sangre y sigue destruyendo todo a su paso junto con Hebi. Ven un grupo de ninjas: Chunin, algún ANBU e Ino como medico. Intentan curar una víctima del Camino Asura.

- Víctimassssss -dice Hebi, siseando. Los ninjas se dan la vuelta al oírle.

- Encárgate de ellos -dice Hiruko, empezando a destruir más cosas conforme se alejaba.

- Sssssssí, sssssssseñor -sisea Hebi, saca la espada rota.

- ¿Qué... qué es eso? -dice Ino, algo asustada.

- Un monstruo... hay que derrotarlo -dice un ninja, saca tres kunais y preparándose para atacar.

En el norte, los 6 Pain y Konan matan a los ninjas y destruyen todo lo que encuentran a su paso. En el Sur Hiruko también crea caos. Tsunade se estaba preguntando qué es lo que está pasando.

- Tú -dice Tsunade a un sapo de Jiraiya- avisa a Naruto y Tenten, rápido -sale corriendo sin darse cuenta de alguien que había escuchado todo.

- Si -dice el sapo, va a desaparecer cuando es apuñalado.

- No permitiré que Akatsuki consiga a los Jinchūriki -dice Danzō sacando la espada del cuerpo del sapo- Además, a ver si hay suerte y muere esa estúpida Sannin -se gira a irse a la Raíz y advertirles de que no ayuden.

En las afueras de Konoha... Una sombra había visto cómo empezaba la batalla de Akatsuki. No podía dejarse ver aún por ellos, no le iban a creer si le descubrían. Tenía que jugar bien su carta, si de verdad queria que ellos dos le creyeran. Entra en Konoha aprovechando el caos.

En otra parte, Chōji y Kakashi se enfrentan contra el Camino Asura.

- ¡Raikiri! -grita Kakashi con un gran relámpago en la mano. Se lanza a por el camino Asura, este atrapa con una mano en Raikiri- Imposible -el camino Asura lo tira contra unas ruinas, destruyéndolas por completo.

- ¡Bubun Baika no jutsu! -grita Chōji, haciendo crecer su brazo y golpeando al camino Asura con fuerza, este sale volando por el golpe pero se levanta y lanza misiles a Chōji, quien los esquiva con algo de dificultad.

- ¡Raikiri! -Kakashi ataca al Camino Asura, quien esquiva el ataque y corta a Kakashi en la mejilla y de un puñetazo lo tira dos metros lejos- Kuchiyose. Doton: Tsuiga no jutsu -varios perros ninjas atrapan al Camino Asura.

- ¡Baika no jutsu! -Chōji crece varios metros, después acumula chakra en sus palmas- Chō Harite -golpea con fuerza al camino Asura, cuando después una figura aparece entre los dos.

- ¡Shina Tensei! -Pain golpea con fuerza a Chōji y lo hace retroceder varios metros mientras el Baika no jutsu se deshace.

- Pain -dice Kakashi, con ira- Te arrepentirás de haber entrado en Konoha.

- Hatake Kakashi -dice Pain, con calma- Hoy vas a sufrir el verdadero dolor que no pudiste recibir en tu época.

Sakura no se podía creer lo que ocurría, con una gran ira en su rostro. Se suponía que unos pocos destrozos y Naruto y Tenten vendrían, pero no han aparecido. Todos los edificios estaban destruidos por el Camino Asura y los ninjas que había en el suelo o se quedaron sin almas por el camino Humano o el camino Naraka les arrancó la lengua.

- *Estupida Tsunade* -piensa Sakura- *¿Acaso no vas a llamarlos?* -ve que dos ninjas están en el suelo, en un charco de sangre- *No, si al final voy a tener que hacerlo* -da un paso y ve una sombra con capa negra pasar por ahí... Al segundo ya no estaba. Sakura se frota los ojos ya que le parecía imposible- *Debe de ser un Genjutsu... ¿Pero... de quién?* -se empieza a ir, buscando a más heridos para seguir con su papel. Tenía un plan para matar a Tsunade sin sospechas en el caso de que Pain fallara.

* * *

**Aru Humara: **Gracias ^^ Tengo más ideas en la cabeza. Y esta última parte lo que quería reflejar es la confusión de una batalla campal, donde todo tipo de cosas ocurren a la vez.

**Adrian:** Después de esta saga lo sabrás ^^ En éste capitulo lo explico. PD: Pues una de dos: o lo pasará mal por una idea en mente que tengo, o irá a la par con Tenten (la pelea Naruto vs Pain la voy a dejar, es demasiado buena)

**Hime Masaomi:** No creo que sea la jefa, ya que Tobi está muy por delante de ella, aunque se le subió un poco el poder a la cabeza ^^ Y claaaaaaro que subestima, aunque tener la fuerza de Tsunade con el Hiraishin no jutsu de Minato le es suficiente para subestimar a vs Sakura... Me intriga eso. Me alegro que te haya gustado esa parte ^^


	30. Capítulo 30

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 30, espero que os guste **^^ 

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Tsunade no se creía la cantidad de ninjas y civiles muertos que había. Aunque casi la mayoría de los civiles se habían salvado en cuanto empezó la batalla, intenta curar a varios ninjas victimas del camino Humano, pero es imposible... Ya están muertos. Reconoce a uno de ellos como el ANBU que entró en casa de Sakura y le dio la temida noticia de que es una traidora.

- ¡Por qué Naruto y Tenten no vienen! -grita Tsunade al borde de la histeria, mira a una babosa que estaba intentando curar a un ninja, Sakura aparece.

- ¿Tsunade-sama, qué...? -dice Sakura aun en su papel. Fingiendo estar asustada mira alrededor- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

- Akatsuki está destruyendo la cuidad, y ya no doy abasto con todos los heridos -dice Tsunade- Ayúdame a curarlos –esperando tenerla vigilada y que no pueda hacer nada.

- Hai, Tsunade-sama -dice Sakura- Y tranquila, esto se pasará rápido, ya lo veras -empieza a curar a los ninjas heridos- *Todo esto es por culpa de los monstruos y tuya, Tsunade* -piensa Sakura- *Si los hubieras echado de Konoha en cuanto te enteraste, esto no pasaría*

- *Haruno Sakura, en cuanto esto termine te detendré, no me importa cómo* -piensa Tsunade con tristeza al no reconocerla ahora- *Y me dirás por qué te uniste a Akatsuki*

Mientras, Hebi mira a los ninjas con sus ojos de reptil.

- Hoy sssssssserá la victoria del amo Hiruko, ssssshinobisssssss de Konoha -dice Hebi, y con gran rapidez ataca al ANBU. El ANBU bloquea la espada de Hebi.

- Cállate, bestia -dice el ANBU haciendo sellos- ¡Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu! -lanza bolas de fuego a Hebi, pero con rapidez esquiva los ataques. Hebi le corta en el pecho al ANBU. Tres Chunin se lanzan a por Hebi armados con Fūma Shuriken.

- Osssss tengo -dice Hebi, girándose a los Chunin- Jasssssenssssshi -su brazo derecho se convierte en una cabeza de serpiente que lanza extraños proyectiles explosivos, matando a los Chunin- Qué patéticossssssss.

- ¡Raiton: Rai Ninken! -el ANBU lanza un perro eléctrico hacia Hebi, este es electrocutado por el perro- Te tengo -la piel de Hebi se deshace, soltándose. Su piel ahora es de color plateado- ¿Cómo...?

- Hebi jutssssssu: Henkō -dice Hebi, sonriendo- Ssssssōtōha -convierte sus brazos en dos cabezas de serpientes que atacan a los Chunin.

- Shintonshin no jutsu -Ino consigue entrar en la mente de Hebi aprovechando la distracción. Ino ve como una enorme serpiente la mira siseando, Ino tiene que deshacer la técnica antes de que la serpiente ataque- Ese monstruo... Tiene mente humana y mente animal...

- ¿Te assssussssta, chica? -sisea Hebi- Tranquila, pronto acabará todo -sigue atacando a los ninjas- Dakōmō -de la boca de las serpientes salen más serpientes, ahogando a los Chunin- Essss una pena que tengáissssss que morir -suelta a los Chunin, ya ahogados. Ino lanza kunais explosivos, que Hebi esquiva. El ANBU va a atacar, cuando mas serpientes salen del brazo de Hebi, estas atacan con rapidez al ANBU.

- ¡Te tengo! -grita Ino, rodea a Hebi con pétalos morados- Ninpō: Gekka Bijin -golpea a Hebi en toda la cara de una patada, estrellándolo contra el suelo.

- ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu! -grita el ANBU, y antes de que Hebi se mueva este es carbonizado por el jutsu- Acabamos con el monstruo -mira a Ino- Debemos buscar a los demás.

- Hai -dice Ino, y corre buscando más heridos para ayudarles.

Lejos de allí, Hiruko encuentra dos cuerpos de ninjas ocasionados por el camino Humano.

- Que patéticos son los ninjas de Konoha -ve a algunos heridos, y hace sellos- Ranton: Oki Amadentō -unos enormes rayos caen del cielo, destruyendo casas y matando a los civiles, Hiruko se ríe... Cuando de repente una gran bola de fuego le da- ¿Quien demonios...? -mira al extraño, y tiembla- Imposible... Te mataron.

El extraño sigue mirándole. Si, estaba muerto. Pero Nagato lo resucitó.

Flashback

El extraño se levanta de un suelo frío. Se mira las manos... Totalmente curadas.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado? -dice el extraño.

- Has sido resucitado -dice con debilidad Nagato, enfrente del extraño junto con Konan- La pelea contra Jiraiya me dejó débil, por lo que aunque pude resucitarte a ti, me ha dejado casi sin chakra.

- Nagato -dice el extraño- ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

- Aparecí después de que los de Konoha se fueran -dice Konan- Al ver tu cuerpo destrozado, llevé tu cuerpo a Nagato, quien te resucitó para su plan.

- ¿Plan? -dice el extraño.

- Si te he resucitado, es para usarte como arma -dice Nagato- Quiero que, al mismo tiempo que vayamos nosotros, vayas a Konoha y que aproveches que están distraídos con nosotros para capturar al Kyubi y al Gobi. Además, no me fío mucho de Madara, y mucho menos de ese Hiruko... La idea de paz de Madara es errónea, sólo provocará muerte, y usará a los Bijū para que todos vivamos una mentira. Y dudo que ese Hiruko quiera paz. Por eso también te doy la misión de atacar a Hiruko si se diera el caso... Mis Caminos del dolor no te ayudarán, pues ninguno de Konoha debe verte... Máxima discrección.

- Entendido -dice el extraño, y anda alejándose. Lo que ninguno de los Akatsuki saben es que el resucitado, Uchiha Itachi, tenía otros planes. Y una distinta razón para que no le descubran. Y esa razón se llama Haruno Sakura- Una cosa, Nagato. Tobi no es Madara -tanto Konan como Nagato le miran.

- ¿Qué? -dice Nagato.

- Ha estado engañando a todos, a mí incluido -dice Itachi- Lo peor de todo es que ha usado también la memoria de paz de Yahico para que sigas su juego -Itachi le mira- Confía en Naruto y Tenten. Pueden realizar la paz.

- Unos Jinchūriki lo tienen difícil para traer paz -dice Nagato- Aunque probaré a Naruto para ver si es el chico de la Profecía que traerá paz al mundo.

- De acuerdo -dice Itachi, deshaciéndote en cuervos.

Fin Flashback

- ¡Te estoy hablando, Uchiha Itachi! -grita Hiruko, un kunai lanzado con gran velocidad le hace un corte a Hiruko en la mejilla- Maldito...

- Naruto y Tenten -dice Itachi- Los dos salvarán a Sasuke... Y ninguno de vosotros los derrotareis, aunque paséis por encima de mí -dice Itachi, mira alrededor- Con tanta destrucción no creo que aparezcan los ninjas de Konoha, intentarán parar a Pain. Así estaremos tranquilos -saca su Mangekyo Sharingan.

- Nunca estuviste con Akatsuki, ¿cierto? -dice Hiruko- De lo contrario, no me atacarías.

- Siempre estuve de parte de Konoha -dice Itachi- Jamás habría imaginado que Sasuke usara el Amaterasu que le dí contra mí. Pero Nagato me dio una segunda oportunidad, y recordé las palabras de Naruto, de que salvaría a Sasuke de la oscuridad. Por eso defenderé a Naruto y Tenten, y por tanto, defenderé Konoha. Porque sé que ellos pueden hacer cambiar a Sasuke -Hiruko se ríe.

- Patético -dice Hiruko, después mira a Itachi- Itachi, tu llegada es buena noticia para mí... ¡Porque te robaré el Sharingan y seré el Shinobi perfecto! -hace sellos- Kōton: Baiken Asura -se forman dos anchas espadas en los brazos- Por cierto, me he entrenado durante 16 años para que no me afecten los Genjutsus de los Uchiha, así que no...

- ¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu! -dice Itachi, Hiruko esquiva el dragón de agua. Empieza una sucesión se golpes y bloqueos de las espadas, Itachi coloca un kunai bloqueando un ataque de Hiruko, la otra espada le atraviesa pero era un clon explosivo, pero Hiruko no sufre muchos daños al realizar la técnica del cambiazo, Hiruko deshace la técnica de Acero mientras Itachi aparece delante de él- ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu! -lanza la bola de fuego hacia Hiruko, esta absorbe el jutsu por una marca roja de la mano- Imposible... Tú...

- Tormenta, Acero, Oscuridad y Velocidad -dice Hiruko- He robado 4 Kekkei Genkai poderosos, solo me queda el Sharingan. Meiton: Jajjimento -lanza llamas azules hacia Itachi, Itachi se convierte en cuervos, esquivando el ataque y dejando llamas azules en las ruinas de detrás de Itachi. Itachi lanza más bolas de fuego, pero Hiruko se queda quieto, y de repente desaparece- Jinton: Mueishō -varios golpes recibe el cuerpo de Itachi, quien se deshace en agua- Un Bunshin de agua -dice Hiruko, mirando a Itachi, a su derecha y con un kunai preparado- Eres bueno... Lamentablemente sin tu querido Genjutsu, perderás contra mi -saca un kunai e Itachi lo bloquea, se producen chispas por el choque de las armas.

Pain se aleja del escenario de la muerte de Kakashi. Se reúne con los restantes Pain y con Konan, después el camino Naraka revive al camino Asura.

- *A estas horas Itachi ya habrá pasado a la acción* -piensa Pain- *Sólo queda el acto final* -empieza a elevarse. Los otros 5 caminos de Pain y Konan se alejan rápidamente- *Con esto... Konoha estará acabada... Y usaré el poder de los Bijū para matarte, Tobi*

- Va a realizarlo -dice Konan tras alejarse- La ira de Dios- Pain forma una pequeña bola blanca, que poco a poco va bajando hasta el suelo.

- Va a hacer algo -dice Tsunade, con horror- ¡Cubrid a los heridos! -grita girándose a ver a las babosas, estas obedecen cubriendo a los ninjas con su cuerpo.

- Este va a ser vuestro dolor, shinobis de Konoha -dice Pain- Shinra Tensei -al tocar el suelo la bola pequeña provoca una gigantesca explosión, destruyendo toda la Villa de Konoha y ocasionando diferentes reacciones en varios supervivientes.

Al norte de la Aldea, Sakura se levanta tras ser empujada por el Shinra Tensei varios metros. Al sur de la aldea, Itachi e Hiruko se levantan también tras ser empujados por el jutsu de Pain. Todos ven el enorme hoyo que se creó.

- ¿Este es... -dice Hiruko- el poder de Akatsuki?

Itachi estaba sorprendido por el poder de ataque.

- No nos olvidemos del combate -dice Hiruko, y Hiruko e Itachi vuelven a pelear.

Sakura sonreía por dentro. Aunque el plan fallaba estrepitosamente por el retraso de los Bijū, se alegraba de ver cómo Konoha era destruida.

- *Esto te lo mereces, Tsunade* -piensa Sakura- *Por tener a esos monstruos en Konoha*

La rana Shina había ido a Konoha a por Ramen para los chicos pero tras ver el ataque de Pain, rápidamente se va a su casa.

- ¡Chicos! -grita Shima al verlos.

- ¡Tengo hambre dattebayo! -dice Naruto- ¿Y el Ramen? -pregunta al no verlo.

- Chicos -dice Shima, casi sin voz- Konoha... Ha sido destruida.

* * *

**Adrian:** Acertaste en que es Itachi XD Bien, Sakura algo jod... estará XD Y Danzō querrá que maten a Tsunade para tener su puesto. PD: Lo de Hiruko se me ocurrió de pronto y me pareció buena idea ^^ ¿Cómo lo derrotarán? Eso ya se sabrá ^^

**Okami Uzumaki:** Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado ^^

** Aru Humara:** Sí que te ha gustado (sobretodo lo de Sakura seguramente XD) Pues ya están de novios XD

** Hime Masaomi:** Un poco mucho XD Pues te va a encantar esto ^^


	31. Capítulo 31

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 31, espero que os guste ya que se acerca el desenlace de la saga de Pain **^^ 

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sakura se acerca y ayuda a Tsunade a quitarse las rocas de encima.

- Pain -dice Tsunade temblando de ira- Sakura, yo me encargo de él. Tú quédate a curar a los heridos.

- Si, Tsunade-sama -dice Sakura, siguiendo con su papel- Ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré -dice Tsunade- *Después de esto te detendré* -se va a por Pain, sabe que escondidos hay ninjas que la vigilan.

- *Pobre Tsunade-sama* -piensa Sakura con ironía y apretando el puño con fuerza- *Vas a sufrir tu castigo por tener a esos monstruos* -se va a buscar su capa y anillo, en cuanto empezó la batalla Zetsu se infiltró y se había encargado de los ANBU que la vigilaban por lo que no hay ahora peligro. Por el camino, la sensación de que el hombre extraño que vio antes no era un Genjutsu crecía más que nunca. Si era verdad, ya no tenía sentido seguir con la farsa... Itachi estaba vivo, le contaría a todos que ella es una Akatsuki, y los recuerdos no podían mentir.

Itachi e Hiruko siguen luchando. Itachi saca shurikens, y los lanza.

- Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni -Itachi al lanzar los shuriken las infunde en fuego y crea una lluvia de fuego y acero, que Hiruko tiene que esquivar, todo el escenario de la pelea se llena de fuego. Hiruko hace mas sellos.

- Jinton: Furaisengan -Hiruko saca un kunai y aparece cortando a Itachi en el pecho, pero con el primer corte Itachi explota, hiriendo a Hiruko- ¿Otra vez con tus clones? -Hiruko alza la mano al ver a Itachi- Ranton: Kōsen Kami -un enorme rayo de casi 2 metros de diámetro cae hacia Itachi, el ataque crea un enorme agujero- Es una pena que estés muerto... -un shuriken se clava en su espalda- ¿¡Es que nunca te vas a morir!? -grita mirando a Itachi.

- Moriré en cuanto me llegue el momento -dice Itachi, saca un kunai explosivo y lo lanza contra Hiruko, éste lo esquiva- Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu -lanza bolas de fuego ahora que Hiruko no podía esquivarlo, Hiruko recibe el ataque y es quemado. Itachi no le va a dejar descansar- Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu -un gran dragón de agua golpea a Hiruko, pero este vuelve a levantarse.

- ¡No me vas a vencer! -grita Hiruko esquivando con Jinton los shurikens y kunais de Itachi y lanzándose a por él, cuando escucha una voz que Itachi conoce bien.

- ¡Senpō: Konran Hyakuhōren! -todo tipo de shurikens, kunais, Fūma Shuriken y demás armas afiladas caen del cielo y casi se clavan en Hiruko si no fuera porque Hiruko usó el Kōton: Saikō no Yoroi. Tenten aparece entre Hiruko e Itachi. Su rollo de armas era más grande, encima de su ropa tiene una chaqueta negra con un dibujo dorado de un perro chino. Su pelo también estaba diferente. En vez de los moños de siempre, su pelo esta formado por dos moños trenzados. Pero lo más llamativo son sus ojos. Sus corneas eran como el de un sapo y una zona naranja rodea sus ojos- No esperaba verte vivo, Itachi -dice Tenten mientras se gira a verle.

- *Es imposible* -piensa Itachi- *Eso es...*

- El Modo Sabio -dice Hiruko, sorprendido- Esperaba cualquier cosa de los aprendices de Jiraiya, pero esto...

- Tenten -dice Itachi- Hiruko tiene 4 Kekkei Genkai que robó a ninjas: Tormenta, Velocidad, Oscuridad y Acero. Es muy peligroso.

- Me lo imagino -dice Tenten- Esto significa que ya no eres de Akatsuki.

- Jamás lo fui -dice Itachi- Tengo información que debéis saber.

- Primero habrá que fiarse de ti -dice Tenten- ¿Y qué mejor que ayudarme contra Pain y este Akatsuki?

- ¿Así que vais a pelear dos contra uno? -dice Hiruko- Me da igual, el resultado será el mismo: la victoria de Akatsuki.

- Eso lo dudo mucho, ahora mismo Naruto-kun se está encargando de Pain -dice Tenten. Hiruko hace un extraño sello y aparece el cuerpo calcinado de Hebi.

- Tenten, usa tu Jokiton para que no pueda verte -dice Itachi en voz baja a Tenten, quien asiente como respuesta.

- Eres muy buena con las armas, Tenten... Pero nada más -hace sellos- Bai Kuchiyose: Taka y Raion -invoca un águila y un león- Sōzō: Saigo no Kimera -un enorme sello crece bajo los animales y Hebi, estos se fusionan en un enorme monstruo con cola de serpiente, cabeza de águila y cuerpo de león- ¡Este es vuestro final! ¡Konoha esta destruida, y nada podréis hacer para salvarla! -el monstruo se lanza a por Tenten. Tenten con rapidez invoca unos Tonfa y golpea con fuerza, haciendo retroceder a la Quimera por el modo Sabio, y después rodea a la Quimera con el rollo de armas de su espalda, cubriéndola totalmente.

- Senpō: Arashi Ryūkami -dice Tenten, de cada sello del rollo aparece una bola de fuego con forma de dragón que impacta contra la Quimera creando una enorme explosión.

- Si que eres fuerte ahora, Tenten -dice Itachi, impresionado por la fuerza del ataque. La quimera sale del rollo, se gira a verle, y pega un grito de águila. Estaba bastante herida y chamuscada- Katon: Gouryūka no jutsu -crea un enorme dragón de fuego que se estrella en la quimera.

- Gracias, Itachi -dice Tenten, golpea con un Bō con fuerza a Hiruko, su fuerza está multiplicada por el Modo Sabio. Hiruko se estrella cerca del fuego, después se vuelve a levantar.

- ¡Maldita! -grita Hiruko, quitándose las vendas de la cara y revelando una boca monstruosa, similar a la de Kakuzu- ¡Nadie en toda mi vida me había golpeado con tanta fuerza, ni siquiera con mi Kōton activo! -hace sellos- Meiton: Akuma Kurairyū -crea un enorme dragón de oscuridad, el fuego empieza a apagarse por el dragón- Este es tu fin, Tenten. Tu Modo Sennin es sólo para mí, y a tí no te puede salvar -el dragón de oscuridad se lanza a por Tenten, pero lo esquiva con rapidez, con su Jokiton rodea tanto a sí misma como a Hiruko para que no use su Jinton y pueda atacarla, invoca una katana y corta con fuerza a Hiruko, pero no era mas que otro cambiazo- *Maldita sea, no puedo usar mi Jinton con este maldito vapor* Kōton: Baiken Asura -forma sus dos espadas y contrataca a Tenten con rapidez al concentrarse y bloquear su katana, Tenten bloquea con rapidez los ataques y contraataca con la misma rapidez, pero Hiruko esquiva los ataques y vuelve a atacar. Con cada choque de ataques se producen chispas.

Itachi luchaba contra la Quimera, quien aunque estaba herida seguía peleando, la cola de serpiente expulsa veneno alrededor, pero Itachi con facilidad usa el Suiryūdan no jutsu para inundar tanto el escenario como la cola de serpiente. Entonces pega un gran rugido que Itachi por poco sale volando.

- Es hora de terminar con esto -dice Itachi, activa los dos Mangekyo Sharingan e invoca al Susano'o. La quimera se lanza a por Itachi, pero la bloquea con su Escudo de Yata- Amaterasu -el ojo llora sangre y la Quimera empieza a arder, se aleja con un chillido- Suerte que aunque le pasé a Sasuke el Amaterasu, solo sellé en él la mitad de su poder -con un ataque horizontal de la Espada de Totsuka destruye y sella a la Quimera.

Hiruko desvía otro ataque de Tenten, y consigue cortarla en el brazo. Tenten ve cómo el Susano'o de Itachi absorbe a la Quimera, y con rapidez golpea con un Tonfa a Hiruko, golpeándole con fuerza. De un salto Tenten se aleja de Hiruko.

- Es este tu fin, Akatsuki -dice Tenten, saltando y deshaciendo la katana, saca un rollo e invoca un clon de Naruto.

- ¡No importa lo que hagas! -grita Hiruko seguro de ganar, crea un agujero negro en la marca roja de su mano, está seguro de su victoria- ¡Absorberé tus jutsus y los volveré en tu contra! -Tenten y el clon de Naruto crean un Rasengan conbinando el Fūton del clon y el Jokiton de Tenten. El Rasengan se vuelve grande, de un color blanco y muy concentrado- No puede ser -a Hiruko le cae una gota de sudor en la cara- No puedo absorberlo... ¿Cómo...?

- ¡Senpō: Saigo no Rasengan! -gritan a la vez el clon y Tenten, estrellando el Rasengan en el pecho de Hiruko. Hiruko grita de rabia y de agonía mientras se va volando con el ataque hasta que explota donde Hinata y Pain pelean. Naruto, aunque estaba clavado en el suelo por las barras de Pain, ve la enorme explosión de Rasengan. En cuanto la explosión se deshace, Itachi y Tenten aparecen- ¡Naruto-kun! -grita al verle herido.

- Ten... Ten-chan -dice Naruto, sorprendido de que Itachi este vivo y a su lado, Hinata estaba sorprendida porque Itachi esté vivo, cosa que Pain aprovecha para usar el Banshō Ten'in y atravesarla con una barra de Chakra.

- Ahora ódiame, Uzumaki Naruto -dice Pain- Vénceme y podrás vengar a Jiraiya-sensei -Naruto, enfadado, saca 6 colas. Destroza las barras que lo aprisionan.

- Naruto-kun -dice Tenten, casi sin voz- Contrólate...

- Tenten, siento decirlo, pero ya no puedo ocultarlo más. Sakura... -empieza diciendo Itachi, pero los dos ven un kunai espacio-tiempo clavarse cerca, después aparece alguien con un aura asesina. Era Sakura vestida de Akatsuki- Reicherī...

- No tienes derecho a usar ese mote, Uchiha traidor -dice Sakura con odio en su voz. Naruto y Pain se ponen a pelear.

- ¿Sakura? -dice Tenten- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? -dice sin entenderlo- ¿Y esas ropas? No me digas que... -Tenten no podía creerse lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Te lo diré, Tenten -dice Sakura, con una sonrisa malvada- He venido a llevarte a Akatsuki. Aunque sea a la fuerza.

* * *

- Jinton: Furaisengan (Elemento Velocidad: Vuelo Cortante)

- Ranton: Kōsen Kami (Elemento Tormenta: Rayo de Dios)

- Senpō: Konran Hyakuhōren (Modo Sabio: Caos del Millón de espinas)

- Bai Kuchiyose: Taka y Raion (Doble invocación: Águila y león)

- Sōzō: Saigo no Kimera (Creación: Quimera Final)

- Senpō: Arashi Ryūkami (Modo Sabio: Tormenta del Dios Dragón)

- Senpō: Saigo no Rasengan (Modo Sabio: Rasengan Final)

**Hime Masaomi:** Gracias por tu comentario ^^ Me alegro que las peleas te encanten ^^

**Adrian:** Bueno, aun así dio pelea ^^ Sakura no está demente... creo XD Tampoco te pases con que está más perdida que Sasuke XD No lo creo ^^ (sería aburrido como dices XDD) PD: Respuesta en este capítulo.

**Aru Humara:** Capítulo colgado, se acerca el final de la saga de Pain ^^


	32. Capítulo 32

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 32, el desenlace de la saga de Pain **^^ Y la calma que sigue a la tempestad.  


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Un ninja Hyuga había visto con su Byakugan todo lo ocurrido. No solo Itachi estaba con Tenten, sino que Sakura estaba con Akatsuki. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

- Dime que es una broma de mal gusto, Sakura -dice Tenten, sin creérselo todavía- Porque no tiene ninguna gracia.

- Esto no es una broma, Tenten -dice Sakura- Es real. Soy una Akatsuki. Si no hubierais hecho que Sasuke-kun se fuera a por Orochimaru, igual habría vivido una mentira...

- ¡Él se fue por voluntad propia, nosotros intentamos salvarle! -grita Tenten.

- Vi lo que ocurrió en el Valle del Fin -dice Sakura- Sois un par de monstruos... ¡Esto que ocurre es por vuestra culpa! -mira alrededor- ¡La gente debería odiaros, pero no! ¡Luchan contra un grupo que quiere paz, protegiendo a los monstruos que arrebataron vidas hace años!

- Esa paz que dice Nagato querer es una mentira -dice Itachi.

- Claro, y lo dice alguien que antepone la aldea a su familia -dice Sakura, mirando con ira a Itachi- Sasuke-kun me contó como los viejos del Consejo te mandaron a masacrar a tu propio clan -Tenten abre mucho los ojos al oír esa revelación. Itachi cierra los ojos.

- Iban a dar un Golpe de Estado -dice Itachi, mirando a Sakura- Prometí proteger Konoha de cualquier amenaza, y eso hice... Aunque desearía no haberlo hecho, no tenía opción...

- Eres un traidor -dice Sakura- A tu clan, a tu familia y a Akatsuki. ¡¿Es que no te interesa la paz?!

- ¿La paz de Nagato, que es usar a los Bijū para realizar un Kinjutsu que destruya la aldea? -dice Itachi- No, aparte eso nunca pasará con Naruto-kun ayudando -Sakura se ríe.

- Si lo vence, haré lo que sea para que los monstruos sean destruidos -dice Sakura- Y así todos, incluido Sasuke-kun, vivirán en paz -Itachi cierra los ojos, y después los abre. Sakura ya estaba dentro de la oscuridad.

- Tenten -dice Itachi, mirando a Tenten- Yo pondré a salvo a Hinata, ¿podrás con Sakura? Creo que si alguien puede derrotarla y volverla como antes, eres tú.

- Por supuesto -dice Tenten. Itachi corre donde ocurre la pelea Naruto y Pain, Naruto lanza una Bijūdama hacia Pain, quien lo esquiva y por poco alcanza a Hinata si no fuera porque un clon de Itachi la alejó lo suficiente, el verdadero Itachi coge a Hinata y desaparece en cuervos. Aparece cerca de una babosa de Tsunade. Ino esta intentando curar a otro herido cerca.

- ¿Por qué...? -pregunta la babosa antes de que Itachi la interrumpa.

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones, cura a Hinata -dice Itachi dejando a Hinata en el suelo, después mira a Sakura y Tenten- No se que pasará después de esto.

- Empecemos, Tenten -dice Sakura, sacando un kunai espacio-tiempo, y lo lanza encima de Tenten- Hiraishin Ōkashō -aparece encima de Tenten, lista para golpearla. En ese momento Tenten es aplastada al suelo, pero era un cambiazo.

- ¿La técnica del 4º Hokage? -pregunta Ino mientras cura a un ninja- ¿Cómo es que sabe hacerlo?

- Sakura usó la confianza que tenía Naruto-kun con ella para robar un rollo de jutsus prohibidos hace 3 años y así aprender esos jutsus -explica Itachi- *Si le hubiera contado a Sasuke la verdad de la masacre antes, esto no habría pasado* -piensa mirando la escena de Tenten y Sakura.

- ¡Shinra Tensei! -con un sello Pain crea un campo de fuerza alrededor y consigue parar el ataque de Naruto- Es interesante... Así que éste es el poder del Kyubi -hace sellos- Shinra Tensei -Naruto se lanza a por él- Seiatsu -crea una versión más potente del Shinra Tensei gastando más chakra y usándola como escudo, haciendo que Naruto retroceda un metro. Naruto entonces lanza un poderoso tornado con ayuda de sus colas. El tornado se lleva de paso varias armas de Tenten, desperdigándolas por todo el escenario.

Tenten invoca varias Fūma Shuriken y los lanza contra Sakura, Sakura sonríe y esquiva los Fūma Shuriken de Tenten con el Hiraishin y va a volver a atacar... Pero Tenten hace un sello y una gran nube de vapor rodea a Sakura, impidiéndola ver. Recibe un fuerte golpe en la cara, haciéndola retroceder.

- Esto no me impedirá atacarte -dice Sakura, saltando hacia atrás mientras hace sellos- ¡Kat Minuo Siko! -un enorme fuego oscuro se lanza a por Tenten, esta tiene que esquivarlo ya que el vapor había desaparecido por el fuego de Sakura.

- ¿Qué? -dice Tenten- ¿Desde cuándo...?

- Pregúntaselo a Naruto -dice Sakura- Eso si es que vives lo suficiente para escucharlo -carga chakra en su puño y golpea a Tenten al mismo tiempo que Tenten golpea a Sakura con su modo Sennin. Las dos salen volando por la fuerza de los ataques y se estrellan a lados contrarios, mientras tanto Pain saca barras de metal y las lanza contra Naruto, que rebotan en su piel.

- *Es bastante duro este Naruto* -piensa Pain, esquiva a Naruto y se pone encima de él- Shinra Tensei -aplasta a Naruto contra el suelo, pero entonces tres brazos golpean en el estómago a Pain, lanzándolo en el aire. Entonces Naruto se levanta y lanza una Bijūdama, le da a Pain creando una explosión.

- Grrrrrrr -gruñe Naruto, entonces nota algo.

- Shinra Tensei -Pain estrella a Naruto cerca de Tenten y Sakura. Naruto las ignora y vuelve a atacar a Pain.

Tenten invoca más kunais y los lanza hacia Sakura, Sakura los esquiva con su Hiraishin. Aparece por un kunai del suelo cerca de Tenten, la coge del brazo y va a clavarle un kunai, pero Tenten lanza un chorro de vapor que ciega a Sakura, invoca un Boken y la golpea en la cara con tanta fuerza que el Boken se rompe. Sakura se aleja varios metros.

- ¡Senpō: Ame Kōketsu Jigō! -Tenten salta hacia Sakura y con un enorme rollo de armas forma una enorme espiral encima de Sakura, empiezan a llover armas con sellos, después caen sellos explosivos y se provoca una enorme explosión, pero Sakura aparece detrás de Tenten por un sello que le puso al golpearla anteriormente.

- Reicherī -Sakura golpea a Tenten con una patada, elevándola en el aire, después lanza un kunai hasta que queda detrás de Tenten, hiriéndola en el hombro derecho, Sakura aparece donde el kunai y vuelve a atacar de la misma forma y en diferentes direcciones hasta formarse un dibujo de una flor de cerezo, con Tenten herida en el centro. Tenten cae al suelo, pero se levanta y crea nubes de vapor alrededor de Sakura, Tenten lanza kunais explosivos a las nubes de vapor y explotan, creando una enorme explosión.

- ¿Ya esta? -dice Tenten, esperando que ya haya acabado todo.

- Casi -dice Sakura detrás de Tenten, a punto de clavarle un kunai, pero Tenten se gira e invoca una Katana rápidamente al oírla y la interpone entre el kunai y Tenten- No puedes hacer nada, Tenten. Un monstruo como tú debe morir por el bien del mundo ninja -Tenten la tira varios metros de un puñetazo.

- ¡No soy un monstruo! -dice Tenten- ¡Puede que sea el Jinchūriki del Gobi, pero protegeré a Konoha como sea posible!

- ¿Seguro? -dice Sakura, mira a Naruto quien ataca a Pain con un brazo de chakra, justo Pain lo desvía con el Shinra Tensei- Naruto ya ha enseñado su verdadera naturaleza. Ahora sacarás tú la verdadera naturaleza que tienes -sonríe- ¿Sabes que yo tuve la idea de que Pain se dejara ver para que Jiraiya muriera?

- ¿Q... qué? -dice Tenten, sorprendida y sin habla.

- Tenía que haber visto la cara que habríais puesto al enteraros de la noticia -dice Sakura- ¿Era como un padre para vosotros, no? -se ríe.

Tenten asimilaba la información que le acababa de llegar. Sakura había planeado que Jiraiya muriera. Se intenta controlar para no sacar al Gobi.

- Pain-sama me dijo que Jiraiya murió con una sonrisa -dice Sakura, divertida- ¡Patético, morir por unos monstruos como vosotros! Se lo tiene merecido -la piel de Tenten se deshace al oír a Sakura reírse de Jiraiya.

- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso, Haruno Sakura! -grita Tenten enfadada, se produce una enorme explosión de chakra, y deja paso a la transformación de Tenten. Ahora el Bijū tenía 4 colas, y le crecían una espina dorsal y unos cuernos de hueso.

- Con suerte Tenten se encargará de Sakura y no caerá en manos de Tobi -se dice Pain- Ven aquí, Naruto. Muéstrame si de verdad eres el chico de la Profecía -le lanza barras de metal, llamando su atención y Pain se aleja de Konoha, siendo seguido con Naruto con 7 colas ya sacadas.

- ¡Eso es, Tenten de Konoha! -grita Sakura- ¡Enseña tu verdadera forma! ¡No eres más que odio y muerte! -saca unas bolsas de cerezo y las tira al aire, los pétalos de cerezo y los sellos explosivos que están entre los cerezos rodean a Tenten- ¡Y me encargaré de que jamás existas! -tira un kunai con un sello explosivo- ¡Sakura Fubuki no jutsu! -al tiral el kunai explosivo se crea una enorme explosión, pero del humo aparece el brazo de Tenten, a punto de cogerla, pero con ayuda del Hiraishin no jutsu esquiva los ataques, después recibe una cornada en el estómago, mandándola a volar muy herida. Sakura sonríe, saca un pelo rubio que le había quitado a una persona, recubre el pelo en chakra y después empieza a curarse- Doton: Dākukyua -empieza a curarse la herida de su estómago.

- Ese jutsu -dice Itachi con culpa por haberle enseñado ese jutsu, cuando Ino empieza a escupir sangre, empieza a aparecerle en el estómago graves heridas- Maldición, Tenten tiene que darse prisa -otra babosa le pone encima de Ino para curarla.

- Ese chakra... -dice la babosa al ponerse encima de la herida- Es el chakra del Gobi... ¿Cómo es posible...?

- Ese jutsu es un jutsu prohibido -dice Itachi- Curas a una persona y usando un pelo de otra persona le pasas las heridas y enfermedades a esa persona... Así conseguí recuperar la visión y curarme de mi enfermedad. Se suponía que si Sasuke vuelve a Konoha Sakura también, y no usaría el jutsu contra Konoha, veo que me equivoqué.

- *Tenía... que haberme dado cuenta* -piensa Ino.

Flashback

Ino se dirige a buscar a Tsunade cuando choca contra Sakura.

- Sakura-frentona, ¿a donde vas? -dice Ino mirando a Sakura.

- Buscando más ninjas heridos para curarlos -dice Sakura.

- Espera, ¿dónde está Tsunade-sama? -dice Ino.

- Peleando contra Pain, Shizune-sama está curando heridos a salvo de Pain -dice Sakura- Nos vemos -le había quitado con el choque y sin que se de cuenta un pelo suelto y lo guarda en su bolsillo. Se va a por sus cosas en su casa.

- Que rara esta hoy la pelochicle -dice Ino, pero no le da mucha importancia. Se va al cráter a curar a mas heridos.

Fin Flashback

Sakura tira el pelo de Ino al suelo, ya nada podría hacer para salvarla. Tenten hace una Bijūdama, Sakura estaba preparada, se había entrenado para este momento. Lanza un kunai espacio-tiempo al cielo y en cuanto Tenten lanza la Bijūdama, Sakura lanza otro kunai hacia la Bijūdama.

- Jijūkan Kekkai -dice Sakura, en cuanto la Bijūdama alcanza el kunai, la Bijūdama se transporta al kunai del cielo, y se pierde entre las nubes. Después carga chakra en su puño mientras Tenten se lanza a darle otra cornada- ¡Shānnarō! -golpea a Tenten en la cara, haciéndola retroceder un centímetro, después de que Tenten dispare un gran chorro de vapor impidiendo a Sakura ver, el brazo de chakra de Tenten agarra a Sakura y empieza a golpearla contra el suelo varias veces. La tira varios metros lejos. Mientras tanto, en el mundo interior, el Gobi sonreía con la pelea que sentía en estos momentos, mira a Tenten.

- "Ahora" -dice el Gobi- "Quita el sello, libérame... Y nos desharemos de esa Sakura para siempre" -Tenten va a quitarlo... Pero después retira la mano- "¿Qué haces, niña?"

- No -dice Tenten- No voy a quitarlo. Si lo hago y mato a Sakura, sólo hare sufrir a Naruto-kun.

- "Esa mujer ha jugado con los sentimientos de Naruto" -dice el Gobi- "Se ha aprovechado de su amistad, del amor que le tiene, hasta se ha burlado de la muerte de Jiraiya... No sólo eso, sino que ha traicionado a su maestra, Tsunade; a Sai; a Lee; a Gai... A todos. Libérame, y morirá" -sonríe- "Hazlo para proteger a Naruto y a todos"

- No la mataré -dice Tenten- La haré volver a Konoha. Haré que se olvide de todo esto.

- "¿Quieres que vuelva a Konoha, como quiere hacer Naruto con Sasuke?" -pregunta el Gobi.

- Si -dice Tenten tajantemente.

- Sakura no es Sasuke -dice el Gobi- Ella nos ha estado odiando desde el Valle del Fin...

- ¿Y si ese Zetsu nos espió y manipuló a Sakura en ese momento? -dice Tenten- Esa puede ser una razon para que Sakura actúe como está actuando. Y podré hacer que vuelva.

- No podras hacerla volver -dice el Gobi.

- Sí la haré -dice Tenten decidida- Prometí ayudarle en lo que sea... Hoy recuperaré a Sakura -el Gobi se ríe con fuerza.

- "¿Eso crees?" -dice el Gobi- "Sabes, no soy como ese Kyubi, así que adelante, no te detendré... Solo quiero divertirme, pero no al punto de buscar batalla como el Ichibi... Pelea para proteger lo que te importa, sé que con eso pelearás con tus fuerzas, y eso ya es muy divertido. Pero te advierto, como no me diviertas, me asegurare de que esto que has sentido no es nada comparado con el infierno que te haré pasar" -mueve sus 5 colas con fuerza.

En el mundo real, Tenten explota en una nube de humo, vuelve a la normalidad y sin su modo Sennin, se nota que está cansada por el chakra usado. La babosa consigue curar a Ino.

- Interesante, Tenten -dice Sakura, también cansada y herida- Has logrado dominarte. ¿Vas a matarme, como el monstruo que eres? Es lo único que puedes hacer, ya que Pain habrá capturado ya a Naruto.

- He recordado que matarte no arreglará nada -dice Tenten- Por eso te pido... No, te exijo que nos ayudes contra Akatsuki... Por favor -dice Tenten, en ese momento empiezan a llover almas... Todas las almas de los muertos de la batalla volvían a sus respectivos dueños- ¿Qué...?

- *Naruto-kun* -piensa Itachi, mira al cilo al igual que todos los ninjas- *No se cómo, pero has conseguido que Nagato resucite a todos. Ahora, más que nunca, sé que junto con Tenten podéis traer a Sasuke y a Sakura de vuelta*

- No -dice Sakura, mirando- ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando!

- Sakura -dice Zetsu, apareciendo de repente, se ve el cuerpo de Hiruko entre sus fauces- Tenemos que irnos.

- Esto no ha terminado, Tenten -dice Sakura apareciendo junto a Zetsu, y los dos desaparecen en la tierra.

- ¡Espera! -dice Tenten corriendo hacia ella, aunque ya era demasiado tarde. Poco a poco empiezan a acercarse todos: ninjas, civiles y niños van a ver todo el desastre causado por Pain.

Se acerca sonriente Naruto, el Héroe de Konoha, ignorando lo ocurrido en Konoha. Los niños le piden que den detalles sobre la pelea contra Pain. Todos estaban allí para agradecerle el haber salvado la aldea, incluso Itachi estaba aunque algo lejos de allí, pero se empieza a acercar. Naruto busca a alguien con la mirada.

- ¿Donde está Sakura-chan? -quiso saber Naruto. En ese momento ve la cara de Tenten, triste- ¿Ella no habrá...? -temiendo que por el ataque tenga que enterrar su cuerpo.

- Naruto -dice Tenten- Lo lamento... Pero Sakura está con Akatsuki -Naruto siente un vacío en el pecho. Eso sí que no pensaba que ocurriría. Mira a los demás, nadie más lo sabía, salvo el Hyuga que lo vio todo e Ino.

- E... es una broma, ¿no? -dice Naruto, paralizado por el shock- De... decidme... que es una broma... Sakura-chan jamás...

- Lamentablemente no lo es -dice Itachi, todos se apartan sorprendidos a su paso.

- ¡¿Itachi?! -grita Kakashi al verle- ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

- Hatake Kakashi -dice Itachi, se quita la capa de Akatsuki, la tira al suelo y la quema con un Katon- Jamás he estado con Akatsuki, todo fue por la misión -se quita el anillo y también lo tira al fuego.

- ¿Misión? -pregunta Kakashi.

- Os contare lo que sé de Akatsuki, y la razón por la que lo fui -dice Itachi- Podéis creerme directamente o usar ninjas que lean mentes para eso. Y luego ya me diréis si puedo o no volver a ser oficialmente Uchiha Itachi, shinobi de Konoha.

* * *

Sempō: Ame Kōketsu Jigō (Arte Sabio: Lluvia de Acero Infernal)

**SB:** La pelea ya está puesta, y la reflexión de Naruto en el próximo capítulo, ahora a ver cómo sale...

**Hime Masaomi:** Lo sé, la saga de Pain es muy buena ^^ Pues esto te va a encantar ^^

**Adrian:** Exacto ^^ Piensa que Tsunade ya murió y por eso no le importa. Y Naruto tiene momentos, como viste. Pero en el futuro te aseguro que tendrá bastante participación, como varios de Konoha PD: Y tanto que sí ^^ (Buena lo de Frankestein, a mí nunca se me ocurrió XDD Lo de Zetsu confirma que Hiruko está más que muerto)


	33. Capítulo 33

**quí tenéis el ****capítulo 33, espero que os guste ^^**  


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

En una base oculta de Akatsuki, Tobi había amenazado a Sasuke y su equipo con matarles si volvían a fallar. El Hachibi seguía vivo en alguna parte aunque habían conseguido que uno de los tentáculos estén en la base, y Tobi se impacientaba por realizar su plan. Sakura y Zetsu llegan a la base de Akatsuki. Sakura tiene ahora el pelo totalmente suelto, ya que al alejarse de Konoha rajó su bandana ninja y después la tiró al suelo antes de proseguir con el camino hacia la base.

- Tu misión era permanecer en Konoha, Sakura -dice Tobi.

- Ya me han descubierto, pero la Hokage está en coma por el ataque -dice Sakura.

- Es decir, tu también fallaste -dice Tobi conteniendo su ira.

- Tenía el tiempo justo, lo iban a saber pronto -dice Sakura. Tobi cambia de tema.

- ¿Y Pain e Hiruko? -dice Tobi al ver que los dos nombrados no estaban, hasta que ve a Zetsu soltar el cuerpo de Hiruko- Mejor dicho, ¿y Pain y Konan?

- Pain murió, por los monstruos, ignoro donde está Konan -dice Sakura- Tenemos un grave problema.

- ¿Grave? -dice simplemente Sasuke sin prestar siquiera atención.

- Antes de nada, me gustaría saber -dice Sakura mirando a Tobi- ¿Pain podía resucitar a los muertos?

- El Camino Externo podía hacer eso, así que sí -dice Tobi, Sakura aprieta el puño con ira- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque Pain ha resucitado a todos los que murieron en el ataque -dice Sakura- Y también a Itachi.

Sasuke, al igual que Taka, Zetsu y Kisame; había abierto mucho los ojos al oír esa noticia. ¿Itachi seguía vivo?

- ¿Pero Itachi-san luchó, no? -pregunta Kisame.

- Seguramente contra Hiruko, se ha unido a Konoha -dice Sakura. Sasuke temblaba de ira al oír que Itachi, el asesino de su clan, está con Konoha, la culpable de todo su sufrimiento. Tobi aprieta el puño con fuerza: Nagato le había traicionado, y Konan tampoco estaba, dando lugar a que también le había traicionado.

- Ese Uchiha... -dice Tobi- Encima que masacra al clan, nos engaña y se une a los Jinchūriki.

- Esto es malo -dice Jūgo- Pero ahora no tienen Hokage...

- Lo tendrán, Danzō será elegido Hokage -dice Tobi.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? -pregunta Suigetsu.

- Quería poder y convertirse en Hokage -dice Tobi- Y sé que en un ataque como este, les pediría a la Raíz que no ayuden. Haría lo que sea con tal de tener el poder.

- Hay que derrotar a los monstruos de una vez por todas -dice Sakura.

- Y os daré a todos una misión, aparte de que no toleraré más fallos de nadie -dice Tobi- Sasuke, Taka, Sakura y Zetsu irán a la Cumbre de los Kages en el país del Hierro. Allí debilitaréis a cualquiera de los Kage con ayuda del Sharingan y el Hiraishin, y lo usaremos como cambio por los Jinchūriki. Kisame, tu iras a buscar al Hachibi gracias a tu chakra casi ilimitado. Yo voy a encontrarme con Naruto, intentaré que mate al Hokage para confundir a las aldeas. Después me encontraré con el equipo de Sasuke como refuerzo. Vamos a empezar una guerra en caso de que no nos den a los Bijū o si no funciona el plan de raptar a los Kages.

- Entendido -dicen todos.

- *Así que ese Danzō estará en el País del Hierro para la reunión de los Kage* -piensa el extraño que se había infiltrado en Akatsuki, escondido y fuera de la vista de Sasuke y Tobi *Es hora de que muera, y si el plan va bien podré matarlo con tranquilidad... Espero que aparezca sólo y pueda matarlo por sorpresa* -con un silencio sobrehumano, el extraño desaparece por la tierra con su destino en mente: el País del Hierro.

- Pero antes... -dice Tobi- Sakura, Sasuke... Vosotros quedaos aquí. Tengo que hablar con vosotros.

- ¡Ni hablar, Sasuke-kun no se quedará con la frentona! -grita Karin cuando siente el aura asesina de Sakura.

- ¿¡Tu Sasuke-kun!? -grita Sakura- ¡Sigue soñando cuatro ojos!

- ¡He dado una orden, Uzumaki Karin! -grita Tobi para que le hagan caso antes de que empiecen a pelear, toda Akatsuki abre los ojos al descubrir el clan de Karin. Karin tiembla con esa oscuridad en Tobi, y tiene que irse junto con el resto de Akatsuki.

- ¿Qué nos vas a decir, Tobi? -pregunta Sakura, cuando por primera vez Tobi se quita la máscara.

- Tenemos que hablar -dice Tobi, con marcadas arrugas en su cara y sus dos Sharingan- Sobre quién soy en realidad...

En Konoha, Tenten se había ido con Naruto a un parque mientras Itachi contaba la verdad de la masacre de los Uchiha e información de Sakura.

- Naruto-kun -dice Tenten, Naruto llevaba un buen rato sin decir nada.

- He hecho... -dice Naruto, con voz rota- he hecho que Sakura... La chica que me gustaba... mi amiga... se uniera a Akatsuki.

- Naruto-kun, tu no has hecho nada -dice Tenten.

- Sí que hice -dice Naruto, llorando- Le prometí traer de vuelta a Sasuke... Y al no traerlo de vuelta, no he podido evitar que Sakura se fuera y que me odiara. Es culpa mía... se fue por mi culpa -llora con mas fuerza.

- También es culpa mía -dice Tenten- Quise pararla y que se quedara en Konoha, pero no lo he conseguido -Naruto seguía llorando, Tenten lo abraza consolándole- Naruto-kun... No llores, por favor –una lágrima sale de su ojo al verlo triste- Te prometo -dice mirándole a los ojos- Te prometo que haré que Sakura vuelva a Konoha... Aunque me rompa brazos y piernas... Yo haré lo posible para cumplir mi promesa.

- ¿De verdad? -dice Naruto- ¿De verdad me ayudarías?

- No solo te ayudaría, Naruto-kun -dice Tenten, sonriendo con dulzura- Lucharía siempre a tu lado -le besa- Eres mi Naruto-kun, mi adorable kitsune... La persona más buena y amable que conozco -le acaricia en la mejilla con suavidad- Siempre estaré contigo, para apoyarte en todo.

- Tenten-chan -dice Naruto, con lagrimas de felicidad y sonriendo- Tú también eres una buena persona y muy amable... La mujer de la que estoy enamorado, y con la que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para protegerte.

- Los dos recuperaremos a Sasuke y a Sakura -dice Tenten- Te lo prometo -los dos se quedan un rato abrazándose y besándose.

- Por cierto -dice Naruto- espérame aquí, debo hablar con alguien -se va a levantar, pero Tenten le impide levantarse.

- ¿Por qué tienes que irte tú solo, Kitsune-kun? -dice Tenten cariñosamente- Quiero ir contigo -Naruto va a decir algo, pero su mirada se pierde en los ojos de Tenten.

- Me gustaría, pero no te va a gustar de lo que voy a hablar -dice Naruto.

- No hay nada que me digas que no me guste -dice Tenten.

- Hinata me ha declarado que me ama -dice Naruto sin pensar en las consecuencias.

- ¿Ves, como no es...? -empieza diciendo Tenten para después de analizar la frase su cara se vuelva roja de ira- ¡¿Que ella qué?!

Danzō salía de la reunión del Señor Feudal, contento. Había conseguido su objetivo: ser Hokage. De repente siente algo al lado.

- ¿Uchiha Itachi? -dice Danzō, mirando a la sombra.

- Un clon suyo -dice el clon de Itachi- Es lo que querías, ¿no Danzō? Tanto tiempo esperando y manipulando...

- No se a qué te refieres -dice Danzō.

- Sé lo de la conspiración de hace años -dice el clon, Danzō abre su ojo visible de sorpresa. Pero después se ríe.

- ¿Ese Tobi te lo dijo? -dice Danzō- No importa, nadie va a creerte. Puedo decir que es falso todo lo que dices. Yo soy el candidato a Hokage y tu un ex-criminal que se ha vuelto bueno.

- No es el momento ahora de contar lo que has hecho -dice Itachi- Antes hay que derrotar a Akatsuki y a Tobi.

- ¿Algo más o te tengo que amenazar para que te vayas de mi presencia? -dice Danzō.

- No voy a contar tampoco que me obligaste a elegir entre ir a la misión y dejar vivo a una persona o no ir y enviar a alguien a matar a todos los Uchiha, para que no haya sufrimiento en los ninjas -dice el clon- Pero te advierto, Danzō... Si un ninja o civil de Konoha, o de otra aldea, muere, no importa quien sea, y tienes algo que ver... Se lo contaré a todo el mundo. Puede que mis labios mientan, pero mi cerebro no.

- No me hables de esa manera, Uchiha Itachi -dice Danzō amenazadoramente- La Konoha que conocías es mejor que esta reciente... Volvían a la gente débil, necesitan un líder que les haga cumplir las leyes ninjas...

- También te advierto, serás el objetivo de Sasuke -dice el clon de Itachi- Y si aun sabiendo que por tu culpa Sasuke es peligroso lo nombras criminal de Rango S, iré a todas las aldeas ninja y les contaré tus trapos sucios -empieza a deshacerse en cuervos, dejando sólo a Danzō. Este entra en su nuevo despacho.

- ¿Órdenes, Danzō-sama? -dice Fu en el despacho, uno de sus guardaespaldas junto a Torune.

- Primero, debe haber ninjas de la Raíz controlando cada uno de los movimientos de los Jinchūriki, se han ganado el afecto de la aldea -dice Danzō- Segundo, buscad a Kabuto y traédmelo aquí. Y si hay otro ninja buscándole, matadle. Kabuto tiene demasiada información con los planes que hice con Orochimaru. Y nombraré a Sasuke y Sakura criminales de rango S, con mayor peligro para Sakura aunque no tenga un control del Hiraishin como el de Minato.

- ¿Y la advertencia de Itachi? -dice Torune.

- No le harán caso de lo que digan -dice Danzō poniéndose el sombrero del Hokage y yéndose hacia la cumbre Kage- Por cierto -mira a un ANBU de la Raíz que estaba entre Torume y Fu- vigilad también a Itachi... Y en cuanto os lo diga mi sustituta, matadlo fuera de la aldea. Nadie notará su ausencia.

De vuelta a Akatsuki... Sasuke y Sakura estaban totalmente sorprendidos con lo que Tobi les contó.

- Es... imposible -dice Sasuke- Tú no puedes ser...

- Ya te lo conté, es ahora cosa tuya si quieres creerme o no -dice Tobi con su mascara naranja- Ahora vete, quiero hablar con Sakura -Sasuke se va, tiene que matar a Danzō lo antes posible- Sakura, ya que Pain ha muerto y su plan quedó destruido -recordando la traición de Pain y la posible deserción de Konan- te hablaré de mi plan. Un plan que realizará la verdadera paz.

- ¿La verdadera paz? -dice Sakura- Ya estoy de acuerdo con el plan de Pain...

- El plan Ojo de Luna -empieza diciendo Tobi- no se basa en destruir, como dijo Nagato. Con los 9 Bijū en nuestro poder, podré despertar al Jūbi, el 10 colas. Entonces realizaré el Tsukiyomi Infinito en la Luna... Todo ser viviente en la Tierra será controlado para que no empiece guerra o crimen alguno... Un mundo de paz constante, y no una paz pasajera como quería Nagato.

- Es decir, te convertirás en un monstruo -dice Sakura.

- Es posible -dice Tobi- Pero es necesario para el Tsukiyomi Infinito. Solo yo, descendiente directo del Rikudō Sennin, podría manejarlo.

- Si eso es cierto... -empieza diciendo Sakura, pero Tobi le corta.

- Es cierto -dice Tobi- Los monstruos de las aldeas son usados como armas en batallas. Yo controlaré totalmente al Jūbi, y lo usaré para que haya paz.

- Más te vale, Tobi -dice Sakura- Mas te vale -se va a unirse al equipo de Sasuke, pero después se para, se gira a verle- ¿Lo que has contado, esa parte de tu historia... es cierto? -Tobi entiende a qué parte se refiere.

- Totalmente cierto, Sakura -dice Tobi, Sakura sonríe.

- Jamás había imaginado eso -dice Sakura- Qué sorpresa se llevarán esos ninjas en cuanto lo descubran -se va a reunirse con Sasuke.

Tras su máscara, Tobi sonríe. Con tal historia, se había ganado la lealtad de Sakura y de Sasuke.

- Ahora que Sakura y Sasuke saben quien soy, me harán más caso -dice Tobi- Que comience el plan Ojo de Luna -desaparece de la sala por su Kamui.

* * *

**Adrian:** Pues tu presentimiento fue acertado ^^ Es que tener el Hiraishin, con el que Minato derrotaba ejércitos... es lo que tiene, ve a los demás menores a ella. PD: Buuuuf, pues espérate en cuanto termine lo de los Kage, ahí sí habrá ración casi diaria de Naruto XDD Es cierto, Hiruko tendría un plan B por si le ocurre algo... Espera, sí tiene, más adelante sabrás el qué ^^

**Hime Masaomi:** Pues la respuesta la verás muy pronto ^^ Lo intentarán.


	34. Capítulo 34

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 34, espero que os guste ^^**  


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Itachi estaba tranquilamente en Ichiraku Ramen, comiendo. Han pasado dos días desde que la aldea consiguió recuperarse de lo de Pain y después de que Naruto, Yamato y Kakashi se fueron a la cumbre Kage para intentar que no conviertan a Sasuke y Sakura en criminales de Rango S. Ya que el nuevo Hokage, tras ver que Itachi empezaba a ganarse a la gente, lo nombró Jonin, la ropa de Itachi es exactamente igual que la de los Jonin, tenía una nueva bandana de Konoha, aunque ignoraba que Danzō sólo lo había nombrado para tenerlo más vigilado. Aún hay gente que ,sabiendo que Itachi seguía órdenes del Consejo en la masacre de los Uchiha, le tenía algo de miedo. Algo normal ya que estuvo con Akatsuki, aún queda mucho para que todos confíen en él.

- Hola Itachi -dice Tenten al acercarse. Naruto le había pedido no irse, por si Akatsuki u otro grupo aprovechaba para atacar Konoha.

- Hola Tenten -dice Itachi tomando Ramen.

- Hola Tenten -dice el dueño del Ichiraku- ¿Ramen con buey?

- Sí por favor -dice Tenten, sentándose- Oye Itachi... Me gustaría saber desde cuando Sakura es... -se le nota lo doloroso que le era aceptarlo- es Akatsuki.

- Recuerdo que Pain dijo que sustituyó a Sasori después de derrotarlo -dice Itachi- Y que ha derrotado a poderosos ninjas de Orochimaru, como Fūka, Kaito y Kagemaru -toma un poco de Ramen.

- ¿Y antes no? -dice Tenten.

- No -dice Itachi- No supimos que se unía hasta ese momento -dice Itachi.

- Entonces igual hay esperanza, no pasó mucho tiempo -dice Tenten- ¿Crees que podré traerla de vuelta?

- Cada vez mas improbable -dice Itachi- Aun siendo una simple proyección, vi el odio que había cada vez que os nombraba a ti o a Naruto-kun, y el amor que tenía por Sasuke, aunque es posible que si Sasuke vuelve, ella también volverá. Ese amor se ha convertido en una especie de obsesión, y temo que Tobi se aproveche con eso.

- Pero inventarse una mentira así es muy difícil -dice Tenten.

- No será del todo mentira -dice Itachi- Él también estuvo presente en la masacre Uchiha, pero sólo le habría querido decir a Sasuke lo que le convenía ese momento. Es decir, es posible que haya contado una verdad obviando cosas que le perjudicarían -traen el Ramen de Tenten.

- Ese Tobi -dice Tenten- Si supiéramos quien es...

- Sé que desde que tengo memoria estuvo con los Uchiha -dice Itachi- Confiemos en que Naruto-kun no lo vea.

- ¿Por qué? -dice Tenten.

- Porque es muy fuerte y aún no esta preparado -dice Itachi, pero la verdad es otra- *Porque si le dice eso, podría hacer que Naruto-kun odie al Hokage* -piensa Itachi mientras Tenten toma su Ramen- *Sólo espero que no lo consiga*

En un camino hacia los Kages, Tobi se encuentra con Naruto, Kakashi y Yamato. Le cuenta a todos la historia del Rikudō Sennin y sus descendientes, los Uchiha y los Senju, y el eterno odio entre los dos.

- ¿Ves? -dice Tobi- El odio existe incluso tras generaciones. Sasuke es un vengador, y vengará a su clan destruyendo Konoha. Destruyendo a nuestros enemigos.

- Lo detendré -dice Naruto- Y también te arrepentirás de manipularlos a él y a Sakura.

- Naruto -dice Tobi- ¿Sabes que eres el hijo del cuarto Hokage, y que nunca te contaron eso? -espera que manipule a su antojo a Naruto.

- Sí, lo se -dice Naruto, sorprendiendo a todos, incluyendo a Tobi- Me contó también cómo liberaste al Kyubi de mi madre en el ataque del Kyubi hace 16 años -Yamato y Kakashi se sorprenden más- Y seguramente la razón por la que no lo contaron era porque si los enemigos me reconocían como Namikaze Naruto me eliminarían sin dudarlo, por eso me llamaron Uzumaki.

- Ese Minato -dice Tobi- Debió de sellar su alma también con el Kyubi... -después se ríe- Pero... ¿Eso es toda la verdad que sabe?

- ¿De qué estas hablando? -dice Yamato, sujetando a Tobi aun con su elemento madera.

- Naruto -dice Tobi- Déjame contarte cómo empezó todo...

Flashback hace 16 años

Tobi, con una característica máscara amarilla con líneas negras, espera junto con un hombre.

- Danzō -dice Tobi- Están tardando demasiado. Nos han traicionado.

- Cállate, Tobi -dice Danzō- Ellos están a punto de llegar. Tienen mucho que ganar.

Ven una sombra acercarse. Era una mujer. Después aparece un hombre.

- Ya era hora de que aparecierais -dice Danzō- ¿Dónde va a ser el lugar del parto de Kushina?

- A las afueras de Konoha, Kushina ha sido un poco idiota al confiar en mí -dice la mujer- Espero que con su muerte consigas que tengamos el poder que merecemos por derecho.

- Excelente, Mikoto -dice Danzō- Fugaku, ¿te has asegurado de que la policia no ayude a Konoha?

- Soy el jefe de la policía, los Uchiha me harán caso y alegarán estar encerrados en sus casas aterrados por el Kyubi -dice Fugaku- Cualquiera de los Uchiha es mejor que esos estúpidos ninja de Konoha -mira a Tobi- Si consigues que Sasuke sea nuestro Jinchūriki, estaremos eternamente agradecidos.

- Recordad que sólo cuando mate a Minato aceptaré daros al Kyubi -dice Tobi, aunque sabia que si jugaba bien sus cartas el Kyubi sera suyo y todo el mundo estaría bajo su control en menos de un año.

- Bien, empezad -dice Danzō, quien planeaba obtener al Kyubi en cuanto Tobi matara a Minato- Ese Namikaze debe morir, y así seré Hokage de Konoha.

- Si -dicen los tres, y desaparecen.

Algún tiempo después...

- Has fallado -dice Fugaku a Tobi, con los 4 reunidos otra vez. El plan se cumplió a medias: Tobi mató a Minato y a Kushina, pero consiguieron sellar al Kyubi en Naruto y por otra parte Hiruzen se volvió a poner al frente de Konoha, para sorpresa de Danzō.

- No he fallado, ese Minato ha roto el control que tenía con el Kyubi -dice Tobi- Era muy bueno, la verdad.

- No importa, haremos un golpe de Estado alegando que Konoha nos culpa del ataque -dice Fugaku- Danzō, aprovecharás el ataque para matar sigilosamente a Hiruzen. Entonces serás Hokage y tendremos poder por fin.

- Yo te ayudaré con el puesto -dice Tobi, esperando manipular a Danzō desde las sombras por su obsesión con tener Konoha bajo su control. Desaparece en un agujero negro.

Fin Flashback hace 16 años

- Lamentablemente Itachi y Danzō nos acabarían traicionado -termina diciendo Tobi- Esta es la verdad que faltaba.

Kakashi y Yamato estaban aterrados: el nuevo Hokage había conspirado junto con Fugaku y Mikoto, los padres de Sasuke, la muerte de Minato y el ataque del Kyubi. Tobi dentro de su mascara sonríe. Si su plan iba según lo previsto, Naruto odiaría a Danzō, lo mataría y entonces él ganaría.

Naruto estaba entre el instinto asesino hacia Danzō y las ganas de llorar. Por culpa de ese Danzō, Naruto jamás ha conocido a sus padres. Pero después empieza a controlarse, apretando sus puños y manteniendo su mirada firme hacia Tobi, en sus ojos se nota la batalla por impedir que las lagrimas afloren.

- Uzumaki Naruto -dice Tobi- Es cosa tuya si creerme o no -Naruto tenía el presentimiento de que decía la verdad.

- Tobi -dice Naruto mirándole- Creo en lo que dices... Pero si lo que quieres es que me descontrole y lo mate, me convertiré en lo que he intentado evitar todos estos años... Y le daré a Sakura un verdadero odio, y no una manipulación como tú le has dado. El odio solo engendra violencia, la venganza más violencia... No mataré a Danzō por tus fines -Tobi aprieta el puño. Su plan había fallado. Naruto no caería en la oscuridad facilmente.

- Destruiré la luz que tú eres, Uzumaki Naruto -dice Tobi- Todas las esperanzas que Konoha tiene serán destruidas una a una -empieza a desaparecer por el poder de su Sharingan- Prepárate, Uzumaki Naruto... Pronto me veras, y no podrás vencerme -desaparece totalmente.

- Naruto -dice Kakashi.

- Tenemos que pedirle a un Kage que perdone a Sasuke y Sakura -dice Naruto, Yamato y Kakashi están impresionados por el control que Naruto acaba de hacer.

En la cumbre de los Kage...

- Dado que Konoha -dice el samurai Mifune mirando a los Kage y sus guardaespaldas- Es la única aldea con dos Bijū, y por tanto con mayor poder militar, sería mejor decir que sea el líder.

- ¡Ni de broma! -dice el Raikage A- No podemos fiarnos de que Konoha sea el líder de la alianza Shinobi si entre sus filas está un ex-criminal de Akatsuki. Propongo que yo sea el líder de la alianza.

- Raikage, ya esta decid... -empieza diciendo Mifune cuando Ao, el guardaespaldas de Mei Terumi la Mizukage, le corta.

- Hokage Danzō Shimura -dice Ao, activando su Byakugan- ¿esta era tu estrategia? ¿Usar el Sharingan de Sishui para controlar a Mifune y ser tú el líder? -en ese momento empieza a haber una discusión.

- ¡Lo sabia, no podemos fiarnos de Konoha! -grita A- ¡Si te has unido a Orochimaru para matar al tercer Hokage, quien sabe que harías si fueras el líder!

- No existen pruebas de aquello que dices -dice Danzō con serenidad.

- ¡Quieres las malditas pruebas! -grita A, saca unas notas y las tira contra Danzō- ¡Esto es una nota que nos dejaron recientemente, diciendo que tú querías ser Hokage y le dijiste a Orochimaru dónde estaba cada ninja de Konoha! -saca un mapa, con nombres y localizaciones- ¡Esta, si no me es tu letra, Danzō Shimura! -Danzō las mira.

- Yo sólo veo el bien de Konoha, esta calumnia, si fuera cierta, no me reportaría ningún beneficio –dice Danzō.

- ¡Salvo convertirte en el Hokage! -grita A, golpeando la mesa con fuerza.

- Raikage -dice Gaara- Tranquilízate. Con eso se ha demostrado que alguien que usa trampas y engaños para sus objetivos no solo no representa a Konoha, sino que no debe ser el líder de la Alianza -mira a los presentes- Yo también propongo que el Raikage sea el líder, ya que el es la mejor opción: ni nadie de Akatsuki es de allí ni la aldea ha tenido relación alguna con Akatsuki.

- Apoyo al Kazekage -dice la Mizukage Terumi Mei- El Raikage es la mejor opción -todos apoyan la decisión- Lo mejor seria poner a los Jinchūriki a salvo. Ellos son lo que quiere Akatsuki... Si conseguimos que...

- Todos vosotros confiáis en vencer sin usar esas armas -dice Danzō cortando a Mei- Y esas armas nos darán el poder necesario para vencerles.

- No te recomiendo que les vuelvas a llamar armas -dice Gaara con frialdad- Son personas como tú y como yo.

- Más como tú antes que como yo -dice Danzō mirando a Gaara- Puede que sean ahora héroes, pero nos estamos enfrentando a un enemigo que quiere capturarlos. ¿Y quieres que no usemos a los Bijū? Tobi haría lo mismo.

- La diferencia -dice Gaara- entre nosotros y Tobi es que sabemos que los Jinchūriki son personas con sentimientos. Son Shinobis que protegerán a la gente de nuestros enemigos, no armas de usar y tirar para las guerras -mira a Danzō con una frialdad que hasta asusta a los hermanos Temari y Kankurō- Vamos a protegerlos como sea.

- Os arrepentiréis de no usarlos -dice Danzō- Os digo que pongáis en los libros Bingo además de a Uchiha Sasuke, a Haruno Sakura... Es demasiado peligrosa para que siga viva, ha capturado ya al Sanbi y en la batalla de Pain casi captura al Gobi.

- Y tengo la impresión de que tú y el Kotoamatsukami habéis tenido algo que ver con la liberación del Sanbi en el 4º Mizukage Yagura -acusa Mei.

- Bien -dice Danzō ignorando a Mei- Tengo algo que decir: Haruno Sakura no solo tiene la fuerza y los conocimientos de Tsunade, también tiene en su poder el jutsu del 4º Hokage -todos se sorprenden.

- ¿Cómo es posible? -dice el Tsuchikage Ōnoki.

- Si lo que nos contó el Jinchūriki del Kyubi es cierto, Sakura lo engañó para conseguirlos -dice Danzō- De todas formas, tanto esa Sakura como el Uchiha son criminales de rango S, y deben ser eliminados lo antes posible.

* * *

**Naruto Kurosaki Uzumaki:** Gracias ^^ Capítulo colgado.

**Adrian: **Se podrá intentar ^^ Tengo unas peleas pensadas ^^ PD: Creo que no.

**Aru Humara: **Necesidad, nunca había pensado en la muerte de Danzō como necesidad XD Te va a encantar la saga de los Kage.

**Hime Masaomi:** Una sorpresa que repercutirá en Sakura bastante ^^ Y algo que nadie esperará ^^ Bueno, esperemos a ver que ocurre ^^


	35. Capítulo 35

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 35, espero que os guste ^^**  


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Danzō acaba hablar, cuando una cosa blanca y con media forma humana aparece en el centro de la sala.

- ¡Holaaaaaa! -dice Zetsu blanco sonriente- ¿Que tal?

- ¡Tu, maldito Akatsuki! -grita A al verlo, de un puñetazo destroza la mesa- ¡A qué habéis venido!

- Sasuke-kun ya esta aquí -dice sonriente Zetsu blanco, después mira a Danzō- Hora de pedir perdón por las cosas que hiciste, Shimura Danzō -A de un puñetazo destroza a Zetsu en un ataque de ira.

- Podríamos haberlo usado para saber más de los planes de Akatsuki -dice Mei.

Nadie se daba cuenta de que el extraño subordinado de Orochimaru estaba escondido e invisible gracias a un jutsu y lejos de las miradas de Danzō y de Ao.

- *Maldito Danzō* -piensa el desconocido- *Pagarás por todo lo que has hecho* -aprieta el puño con fuerza- *Pronto será tu final* -prefiere esperar a que Danzō se vaya a Konoha para matarle.

En el sótano, una pared se destruye y aplasta a los samuráis apoyados en ella.

- Ya estamos -dice Sakura después de destruir la pared de un puñetazo, se coloca mejor los guantes. Junto a ella están Sasuke y su equipo

- ¿Sasuke, y qué pasa con eso de "No matéis a nadie"? -pregunta Suigetsu, algo molesto y mirando los cuerpos del suelo.

- Hmp -dice Sasuke simplemente, Karin siente la oscuridad de Sasuke y Sakura.

- Tenemos compañía -dice Jūgo, mirando cómo se acercan mas samuráis.

- Suigetsu, Jūgo -dice Sasuke sin siquiera mirarles- Quedaos entreteniendo a los samuráis. Sakura, Karin -las dos ponen mala cara al saber que iban juntas- y yo iremos a por Danzō. Por cierto -mira a Suigetsu y Jūgo- Que no quede nadie.

- ¡Jiajajajajajaja! -ríe Jūgo al activar su sello maldito- ¡Eso esta hecho! -Suigetsu coge su espada y se prepara para atacar.

- Nuestra prioridad es matar a Danzō y secuestrar a un Kage -dice Sasuke, aunque sólo pensaba en matar a Danzō.

- Podríamos coger a Gaara, el Kazekage -dice Sakura- Así además le daríamos un buen golpe a Naruto, ¿verdad, Sasuke-kun?

- Frentona obsesiva -dice Karin por lo bajo, pero Sakura lo escucha.

- ¿¡Que me has llamado cuatro ojos!? -dice Sakura enseñando su puño, preparada para golpear.

- ¡Frentona, estúpida pelochicle! -dice Karin también enfadada. Sasuke pone la Chokutō entre las dos, callándolas.

- Basta de peleas -dice Sasuke- Tenemos una misión que cumplir -quita la espada.

- Lo siento Sasuke-kun -se disculpa Sakura- Por cierto -le da 3 kunais espacio-tiempo- te puedo ayudar con sólo llamarme- Sasuke los coge.

- *Ella me ayudará a vengar mi clan... y a matar a Itachi* -piensa Sasuke, guarda sus kunais.

- Lo siento, Sasuke-kun -dice Karin, y van a la sala de los Kages, Karin se esconde por si tiene que seguir a Danzō, por si se escapa. Así podría rastrear su chakra y ver el camino que ha tomado. Sakura destroza la puerta de un puñetazo y ven a los Kages derrotando a los Zetsus blancos que habían crecido. El desconocido escondido se indigna con la entrada de Sasuke y Sakura.

- *Maldición, quería matar a Danzō yo mismo* -piensa el desconocido- *Esperemos que puedan por lo menos matarlo*

- ¿Así que este es Sasuke? -dice Mei mirando a Sasuke- Sí que es guapo -a Sakura le crecen mas venas de cabreo.

- ¡No te atrevas a hablar así de Sasuke-kun! -grita Sakura, Danzō aprovecha para huir con Ao persiguiéndoles. Karin al verlos salir los sigue a la distancia, al igual que el desconocido, con la idea de matar a Danzō a solas si Taka fallaba rondando su mente.

- ¡Hokage, maldito cobarde! -grita A, después con rapidez golpea a Sasuke, se hunden el suelo y caen al sótano, Gaara, Ōnoki y los respectivos escoltas saltan abajo. Sasuke se había protegido con el tórax del Susano'o.

- ¿Así que me toca luchar contra ti? -dice Mei, mirando a Sakura- Que pena, habría preferido que hubiera sido Sasuke. Le habría dado un beso antes de matarlo -Sakura se enfada aun más.

- ¡Cállate, vieja bruja! -dice Sakura sacando un kunai espacio-tiempo.

- ¿Vieja? -dice con una sonrisa Mei, aunque Chojuro sabe que esa sonrisa es la calma que viene antes de la tormenta- Niña, te has metido en un lío -hace sellos- Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu -se crea un enorme dragón de agua que casi se estrella contra Sakura, pero ella usa el Hiraishin para esquivarlo- Es la primera vez que veo en acción un poder como el del 4º Hokage... Aunque te mataré por llamarme vieja -Chojuro prefiere no entrar en combate. Mei golpea con una lanza de agua a Sakura, esta por poco le arranca un pelo al atacar.

- ¡Ōkashō! -dice Sakura, y golpea el suelo, destroza la sala y caen al sótano.

- ¡Mizukage-sama! -grita Chojuro, después ve que está bien.

- Que bruta eres -dice Mei- Yōso yōgan: Yōgan gurōbu -lanza varios globos de lava hacia Sakura, ella usa el Kat Minuo Siko para crear un fuego oscuro que, lamentablemente para ella, los globos de lava se tragan el fuego, sorprendiendo a Sakura, los tiene que esquivar por un pelo. Mei lanza un chorro de lava hacia Sakura, quien lo esquiva y usa el Bunshin no jutsu, los clones corren hacia Mei y en el ultimo momento la verdadera Sakura crea un bisturí de chakra y ataca a Mei mietras se deshacen los clones. Mei esquiva por poco el bisturí de chakra.

- Te tengo -dice Sakura, con la otra mano le pone un sello de teletransporte a Mei- Reicherī -tras golpearla y enviarla al aire, con varios ataques y en diferentes direcciones, forma un dibujo de una flor de cerezo con Mei herida en el centro, pero en realidad Mei era un clon de agua.

- Jokiton: Kōmu no jutsu -dice la verdadera Mei, una nube corrosiva rodea a Sakura- Yōton: Yōkai Bakusan -crea con los dedos una bola de lava- Es hora de morir -sopla la bola de lava y crea una enorme explosión.

- ¡Bruja! -grita Sakura algo quemada, ya que se estaba curando con un pelo arrancado a un samurai antes. Saca un kunai espacio-tiempo y lo lanza hacia Mei, quien los esquiva. Pero Sakura se lo esperaba, lanza shurikens a Mei, aparece en el kunai y se lo lanza a Mei.

- Suiton: Suijinchū -Mei crea un escudo de agua que intercepta los shurikens y el kunai, entonces Sakura aparece donde el kunai y apoya su mano en la espalda de Mei, después saca un kunai pero Mei había usado el Suiton para alejar a Sakura. Sakura cae justo detrás de Ōniki, pero pasa de la pelea al ver que Sasuke luchaba y no quería interponerse hasta que lo llamase.

- ¡Doton: Kengan no jutsu! -Ōniki crea un brazo de piedra y lo lanza contra Sasuke. Sasuke lo esquiva.

- ¡Sakura! -grita Sasuke cuando tira un kunai espacio-tiempo hacia Ōniki, Sakura aparece donde el kunai con su bisturí de chakra preparada para atacar. Ōnoki lo esquiva con facilidad.

- Una chiquilla como tú no podrá conmigo -dice Ōnoki alzando piedras hacia Sakura. Sakura lo esquiva con el Hiraishin.

- ¡Amaterasu! -Sasuke lanza un oscuro fuego pero Ōnoki con rapidez crea una pared de piedra que le protege.

- ¡Kat Minuo Siko! -Sakura crea un fuego oscuro que Ōnoki recibe, pero era un clon de tierra.

- Es una buena táctica -dice Ōnoki, en otro lado- pero no es suficiente.

- Dai Kamaitachi no jutsu -Temari lanza una gran ráfaga de viento.

- Rendan: Suna Shigure -Gaara lanza espinas de arena.

- Raiton: Kuropansa -Darui lanza una pantera negra.

Los tres ataques van a por Sakura, Sakura sonríe.

- Idiotas -dice Sakura- Hiraishin Ōkashō -aparece encima de Gaara... Pero ese era el plan, porque A la golpea en la cara, estrellándola contra el suelo, luego una mano de arena la atrapa antes de que hiciera nada.

- Deberías haber pensado en que esto podría pasar -dice Gaara- Es lamentable hasta dónde has acabado por tu obsesión. Sabaku Kyū -aplasta a Sakura... O eso cree, porque Sakura desaparece y aparece detrás de la Mizukage.

- ¿Cuando...? -dice Mei mientras se gira. Luego se da cuenta de que le había puesto un sello en la batalla.

- ¡Shānnarō! -Sakura golpea a Mei con fuerza, empotrando la contra una pared.

- Es fuerte -dice Mei- Tal y como dijo Danzō, es la alumna de Tsunade.

- ¡Enton: Amaterasu no Tate! -Sasuke forma un escudo de llamas negras con el tórax del Susano'o y corre a luchar contra A. Este usa su Armadura de Rayo.

- ¡Raigyaku Suihei! -A ataca a Sasuke con fuerza, un chasquido se oye en el tórax del Susano'o- ¡Raingyaku Shuhei Sendaibu! -ataca otra vez, se produce mas chasquidos en el tórax y golpea a Sasuke en el estómago. Sasuke salta hacia atrás, deshace las llamas de su cuerpo con su Sharingan y lanza el 2º kunai que le dio Sakura.

- ¡Hiraishin Ōkashō! -Sakura aparece y golpea a A, quien usa su brazo lleno de Amaterasu para protegerse y así que las llamas se expandan en Sakura- ¡Sasuke-kun! -grita con dolor. Sasuke deshace el Amaterasu de Sakura, mientras Darui tiene que cortar el brazo de A, que es consumido por el Amaterasu.

- Controlas qué llamas deshacer, aparte de crear un elemento nuevo -dice A- Eres bueno, Uchiha Sasuke. ¡Pero no escaparas! -corre hacia Sasuke.

- ¡Jiajajajajajaja! -ríe Jūgo en su 2ª fase, tras encargarse de un samurai- ¡Muere! -se lanza a por A con su puño preparado. A rápidamente se para y mira a Jūgo.

- Erubō -A le da un poderoso codazo en la cara a Jūgo, empotrándolo contra una pared. Darui usa el Daburu Kuropansa para derrotar a Suigetsu.

- Son patéticos -dice Sakura mirando a Jūgo y Suigetsu- Sasuke-kun merece lo mejor.

- Que pena me da perderlos -dice Sasuke con ironía ya que le daba igual, saca el último kunai espacio-tiempo- Sigamos -lanza el kunai y A se prepara para golpear... Pero era una distracción, Sakura se había teletransportado por un kunai que había en el suelo y lanza kunais explosivos a todos- Susano'o Genjutsu -clava su mirada en C, quien cae inconsciente por el Genjutsu. Sasuke se va quedando ciego poco a poco- *Aun puedo luchar* -en ese momento aparece Tobi- tú...

- Tobi -dice Sakura- ¡Por fin llegaste, como le hubiera pasado algo...! -grita enfadada.

- Tuve que encargarme de varios samuráis antes de llegar aquí -dice Tobi, Sasuke escupe algo de sangre, el golpe anterior de A le había dañado con fuerza- Esto es de un samurai -le da un pelo de un samurai a Sakura.

- Será suficiente -dice Sakura, coge a Sasuke y el pelo, y Tobi los mete en su dimensión- Tranquilo Sasuke-kun, te curaré -crea un muñeco de tierra con el pelo del samurai, pone una mano en Sasuke mientras con la otra recubre el muñeco- Doton: Dākukyua.

Tobi aprovecha que Sakura y Sasuke están en la dimensión desconocida para explicar su plan Ojo de Luna.

- Bien, solo os pido -dice Tobi- que ya que el Hokage ha huido, que vosotros votéis. ¿Me vais a dar los Jinchūriki voluntariamente o será obtenerlos peleando?

- ¡Será peleando, porque no te los vamos a dar! -dice A. Todos los demás le apoyan.

- ¿Esa es vuestra opinión? -dice Tobi, mirando a los presentes- Bien, entonces este será el comienzo de la 4ª guerra Ninja -desaparece. Afuera está Karin.

- He descubierto que Danzō ha ido por allí -dice Karin- Puedo sentir donde está.

- Muy bien, Karin -dice Tobi. Su siguiente objetivo, Danzō, estaba cerca. Empiezan a andar hacia allí.

* * *

**Adrian:** Muchas gracias, la verdad pensé que quedaría bastante bien ^^ PD: La respuesta en el capítulo.

**Hime Masaomi:** Me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ Pues espera a ver cómo me sale la Guerra ^^


	36. Capítulo 36

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 36, espero que os guste ^^**  


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Itachi, Tenten y Kiba están en el cuartel del Hokage, y Shikamaru y Shizune delante de ellos. Mientras Danzō estaba en la reunión, Shizune y Shikamaru eran los encargados de dar misiones y estrategias.

- La Mizukage nos ha mandado un mensaje -dice Shizune- Danzō ha huido de la reunión al entrar Sasuke y Sakura. Por si fuera poco Danzō tiene el Sharingan de Shisui.

- Danzō se lo robó -dice Itachi- Y Shisui me presto su otro Sharingan. Es el que le di a Naruto-kun.

- Ese Danzō -dice Tenten- Primero manipula para que se produzca la masacre Uchiha... Y encima roba Sharingans.

- Lo de la masacre era para evitar el golpe de Estado -dice Itachi.

- Eso no justifica que haya hecho eso -dice Tenten.

- Ahora Sasuke y Sakura son criminales de rango S, por lo que esta misión será rango S si lo encontráis, seguramente ese Tobi, quien acaba de declarar la 4ª Guerra Ninja, está con ellos -dice Shizune- Debemos encontrar a Danzō antes que ellos. Sasuke lo matará para cumplir su venganza.

- Itachi -dice Shikamaru- tienes el Sharingan, puedes deshacer los Genjutsus de Sasuke y los posibles Genjutsus de Danzō. Kiba, tu olfato nos ayudará a encontrar a Danzō. Tenten, tu poder es grande y tu puntería bastante buena, te encargaras de cubrir a Itachi y Kiba si os atacan por el camino. Por eso lo mejor es que Kiba vaya primero, detrás va Itachi quien puede usar sus jutsus para proteger tanto a Tenten como a Kiba y por último va Tenten. Id a buscar a Danzō.

- Hai -asienten los tres, y van a buscar a Danzō.

Mientras, Danzō y su escolta llegan a un puente, cuando oyen una voz.

- Cuanto tiempo, Danzō -dice Tobi apareciendo delante de ellos, Karin se esconde para ver si podía ayudar en algo con alguna pista. Tobi expulsa a Sasuke, totalmente recuperado y con la vista perfecta, y a Sakura.

El extraño subordinado de Orochimaru les había seguido.

- Veamos cómo acaba esto -dice el extraño, se pone a ver la escena.

- Vosotros -dice Danzō, mirando a Sasuke y a Tobi- ¿Y os hacéis llamar Uchiha? Sois patéticos, vais a destruir todo por lo que Itachi hizo.

- No vuelvas a nombrar a ese traidor -dice Sasuke con ira- Primero te mataré a tí, después mataré a Itachi y después destruiré a Konoha.

- Fu, Torune -dice Danzō- Encargaos de Tobi y Sakura. Yo me encargaré personalmente de Sasuke.

- Sakura -dice Tobi- Encárgate tú de la escolta.

- Pero yo... -dice al principio Sakura, pero luego Sakura asiente- Si, mejor así -Tobi desaparece para aparecer en el final del puente. Se queda mirando la pelea- Bueno -dice Sakura poniéndose mejor los guantes, mientras Danzō y Sasuke pelean- ¿Quien empieza primero?

- Vamos -dice Fu, e intenta golpear a Sakura, pero ella destroza el suelo de un puñetazo. Torune va a golpearla con sus insectos, pero Sakura lanza un kunai espacio-tiempo a Fu y aparece delante de él, esquivando a Torune.

- Chakura no Mesu -Sakura forma un bisturí de chakra y ataca a Fu, quien con agilidad esquiva los ataques, después Sakura saca un kunai y ataca a Fu.

- No ganarás, Akatsuki -dice Fu, con su Tantō bloquea el kunai de Sakura, después la aleja de una patada y esquiva varios ataques de Sakura y su bisturí de chakra. Pero Sakura saca un kunai y ataca para cortarle en la cara, pero Fu lo esquiva consiguiendo que Sakura corte unos pelos de Fu.

- Goku Hiden: Dokuchūdoku -Torune ataca a Sakura mientras Fu con rapidez se separa de Sakura, uno de los golpes le da a Sakura en el brazo, expandiendo los insectos venenosos. Pero en realidad era un cambiazo, una piedra.

- Maldito -dice Sakura en otro lado- eres bueno, pero no lo suficiente. ¡Kat Minuo Siko! -crea un fuego oscuro que Torune esquiva, aunque le quema la pierna.

- ¡Aaaaah! -grita Torune de dolor, Fu ataca con su Tantō a Sakura, quien con el Hiraishin y su bisturí de chakra ataca con furia, pero Fu es muy ágil, esquiva varios ataques y contrataca con rapidez.

- Akatsuki Haruno Sakura -dice Fu alejando a Sakura con un ataque horizontal, hiriéndola en el estómago- Ríndete si no quieres morir -Sakura se ríe.

- Baka, no voy a morir -dice Sakura- Hasta que el plan Ojo de Luna no se haya completado. Cuando se complete, Sasuke-kun y todos vivirán sin miedo... Nadie tendrá miedo a la violencia, porque no habrá violencia que temer -aprieta el puño con fuerza- ¿No lo veis? Nuestro objetivo es la paz mundial, pero vosotros, obsesionados por el poder y la muerte, queréis que eso siga... -saca bolsas de cerezo y las suelta en el aire, los cerezos y los sellos escondidos entre los cerezos rodean a Fu- Sakura Fubuki no jut... -antes de sacar un kunai esplosivo Fu había entrado en su mente. Tira el kunai explosivo a otro lado.

- Ahora estas bajo mi control -dice Fu, cuando Sasuke atraviesa a Sakura en el hombro con un Chidori Eisō. El cuerpo de Fu también es herido, Sasuke recuerda lo que le dijo Sakura.

Flashback

Sasuke está en el mundo de Tobi, completamente curado gracias a Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura contenta y tirando el muñeco al vacío- ¿Estas mejor? -Sasuke se mira las manos. Su vista también se había curado.

- ¿Qué es ese jutsu? -dice Sasuke sin hacer caso a la pregunta de Sakura.

- Uno que aprendí en Akatsuki, estabas herido y Tobi nos trajo aquí para curarte -dice Sakura, después mira a Sasuke- Sasuke-kun... Si me pone alguien en peligro, atácame. Tu ataque al final dañara a nuestros enemigos.

- Mas te vale que tengas razón, Sakura -dice Sasuke- Porque no me sirven débiles. Te enfrentas a ANBU y posiblemente a un Kage.

Fin Flashback

Fu vuelve a su cuerpo, mientras Sakura escupe sangre, Torune aprovecha para golpear a Sakura pero Sakura con rapidez esquiva el ataque y después corta un pelo de Torune con un kunai y lo coge con rapidez. Sakura saca con el otro brazo un kunai y lo lanza hacia Fu, quien esquiva el kunai, Sakura aparece en el kunai y para sorpresa de Torune, Fu, Danzō y Sasuke se clava el kunai en el estómago. Sakura con rapidez crea un muñeco con el pelo de Torune, lo envuelve en chakra con una mano mientras con la otra se empieza a curar. La herida empieza a curarse y Torume siente un gran dolor en el hombro y en el estómago mientras se forman heridas iguales a las que tenía Sakura.

- Me apuñalé el estómago, escolta del Hokage -dice Sakura- Pronto morirás.

- Ella -dice Tobi- es increíble. Hice bien en mandar a Nagato a buscar el rollo de Suna.

- Impresionante poder -dice el extraño- Justo lo que se necesita para matar a Danzō.

- Usando algo de una persona le pasa sus daños -dice Fu, mientras Torune vomita sangre- Esa maldita Akatsuki...

- Un Kinjutsu -dice Danzō- Capaz de jugar con la vida y la muerte...

- *¿Y esa chica era la débil y llorona Sakura?* -piensa Sasuke, sonriendo. Vuelve a su pelea contra Danzō.

- Parece que sólo queda uno, ¿no? -dice Sakura tirando el trozo de ropa al suelo. Fu ataca con mas furia, cuando Sakura le corta en el brazo con un bisturí de chakra. Después le agarra del cuello y lo empotra contra el suelo, rompiéndolo- No mereces vivir por ser leal a una aldea tan odiosa como Konoha... Ellos son sólo unos adoradores de monstruos.

- Por cierto, Sakura, Sasuke -dice Tobi- Las negociaciones no han funcionado, quieren ir a la guerra para proteger a sus monstruos y matar a Sasuke.

- Miserables -dice Sakura apretándole el cuello más a Fu, Tobi se esperaba esa reacción- Entonces perderéis esta guerra -lo tira al aire, se teletransporta por el sello que le puso en el cuello y le clava en el pecho 4 kunais explosivos, después de un sonoro puñetazo lo tira contra el suelo. Se produce una gran explosión donde Fu al caer, Sakura después de caer al suelo anda lentamente hacia Torune.

- *Tan fácil de manipular el amor de Sakura* -piensa Tobi- *Y tan fácil de manipular la venganza de Sasuke* Espera, Sakura -aparece cerca de ella- No lo mates aún -se traga a Torune con su Kamui- Nos puede servir en el futuro -se acerca al cuerpo quemado de Fu y lo absorbe también.

- Sólo queda Danzō -dice Sakura, Danzō ya había tirado la especie de armadura del brazo y revela los 10 Sharingans que tenía implantados en el brazo. Sasuke estaba furioso por tener esos Sharingan.

- ¡Os matare en nombre de Konoha y me llevaré vuestros ojos, Tobi, Uchiha Sasuke! -grita Danzō lanzando bolas de aire a todos, Tobi simplemente se deja atravesar, Sakura esquiva el ataque y le lanza el Kat Minuo Siko pero Danzō lo esquiva y Sasuke se protege con su Susano'o- En cuanto a tí, Haruno Sakura... Pronto te tendré en mis manos.

- No se de qué estás habland... -dice Sakura, luego abre los ojos- Tú lo sabes... Me da igual cómo lo descubriste, no sobrevivirás para cogerme. Mátalo, Sasuke-kun -Sasuke aplasta a Danzō con el puño de Susano'o.

- Izanagi -dice Danzō, quien aparece en otro lado, un minuto después se cierra un ojo Sharingan de su brazo- Ahora, Akatsukis, es hora de vuestro final.

* * *

**blink-chan90: **Pues espérate al futuro ^^ Se va a armar una buena.

**Hime Masaomi:** Pues aquí tienes la primera parte de la pelea de Danzō ^^

**Adrian:** Te alegra que ataquen a Sakura XD PD: Eso ya lo verás ^^


	37. Capítulo 37

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 36, espero que os guste ^^**  


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sakura y Sasuke se lanzan a por Danzō, mientras Tobi miraba tranquilamente la pelea.

- Así que puede usar el Izanagi y sabe lo de Sakura -dice Tobi- Danzō... Eres bueno... Pero contra el Rayo de Cerezo y el Uchiha no tienes nada que hacer.

- ¡Shānnarō! -Sakura golpea a Danzō en el estomago, lanzándolo contra Sasuke, quien tenía preparado su escudo de Amaterasu, pero Danzō lanza viento hacia abajo para impulsarse y esquivar a Sasuke.

- Fūton: Shinkūha -Danzō lanza una inmensa hoja de viento que cubre 180 grados, Sasuke lo bloquea sin problemas con su tórax de Susano'o, Sakura lanza hacia arriba un kunai espacio-tiempo y se teletransporta, esquivando el ataque. Danzō lanza una guadaña de viento mientras Sakura contraataca con su fuego oscuro, el fuego se dispersa por el ataque de viento, que también se dispersa.

- Imposible -dice Sakura- ¿Cómo...?

- Un poderoso viento puede destruir cualquier fuego creado -dice Danzō.

- Excepto este -dice Sasuke, lanzando un Amaterasu que quema a Danzō, pero esta había vuelto a usar el Izanagi- Sakura.

- ¿Si, Sasuke-kun? -dice Sakura poniéndose al lado de Sasuke, este le dice algo al oído para que no le oiga Danzō, Al principio se sonroja por la proximidad de "su" Sasuke- Es una buena idea, Sasuke-kun -saca un kunai espacio-tiempo y lo lanza contra Danzō mientras Sasuke lanza un Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu. Danzō sonríe y recibe los ataques, pero era otro Izanami. El kunai cae algo lejos de Danzō.

- Fūton: Shinkū Taigioku -el verdadero Danzō lanza una enorme bala de aire hacia ellos, pero Sakura lanza un kunai de teletransporte hacia el ataque.

- Jijūkan Kekkai -dice Sakura sonriendo, la bola de aire se teletransporta al kunai lanzado anteriormente, y provoca una enorme explosión que destruye parte del puente. Sasuke forma al Susano'o armado con arco y flechas, y dispara a Danzō- ¡Lo conseg...!

- No cantéis victoria, Akatsukis -dice Danzō, su brazo se transforma en un gran árbol que desvía la flecha del Susano'o.

- ¿Mokuton? -dice Sakura.

- Las células de Hashirama Senju -dice Tobi- Vaya, casi olvidaba que fuiste aliado de Orochimaru, Danzō... -Sasuke lanza otra flecha de Susano'o, la flecha traspasa a Danzō, pero era otro Izanagi.

- *Tenía 10 Sharingans en el brazo y otro en el ojo* -piensa Sakura- *Ya ha usado 4, le quedan 7 Sharingans más* -saca unos shurikens y los lanza a Danzō, quien los esquiva y despues lanza un Shuriken de viento a gran velocidad, aunque Sakura esquiva el ataque, una fina herida aparece en su mejilla.

- Katon: Goryūka no jutsu -lanza un dragón de fuego que Danzō esquiva, pero después Sasuke le mira y un Amaterasu se produce en Danzō, pero es otra vez el Izanagi. Danzō ve que aun le quedan 7 Sharingans, sin imaginar que Sasuke al mirarle le había echado un Genjutsu antes de lanzar el Amaterasu.

- *Ha caído* -piensa Sakura tras ver a Sasuke tranquilo ante Danzō. Entonces hace un bisturí de chakra y ataca a Danzō, este esquiva el ataque y ataca a Sakura con su espada de viento, la hiere en un costado pero Sakura le agarra la cabeza y le empotra en el suelo, después le atraviesa el corazón con el bisturí de chakra, pero Danzō vuelve a usar el Izanagi.

- Kuchiyose no jutsu -Danzō invoca a Baku, un monstruo con trompa de elefante y cuerpo rojo, Baku absorbe el aire con fuerza, Sasuke tiene que protegerse con Susano'o para no ser tragado, Sakura se aleja usando el Hiraishin no jutsu- Fūton: Shinkū Rempa -corre hasta estar detrás de Sasuke y lanza una enorme bola de viento, la espalda del Susano'o empieza a romperse.

- ¡Katon: Gōkyaku no jutsu! -Sasuke lanza una enorme bola de fuego a Baku.

- ¡Kat Minuo Siko! -Sakura lanza su fuego oscuro, los dos ataques entran en la boca de Baku y acaban deshaciendo la invocación, mientras Sasuke se gira con rapidez y aplasta a Danzō con un puño del Susano'o, quien usa el Izanagi.

- ¡No escaparas! -grita Sakura, quien no le da descanso a Danzō y aparece delante de él por un sello que le puso en el cuello al atacar y esta vez lo envuelve en su Kat Minuo Siko. Danzō se salva otra vez por el Izanagi, cuando Sakura desaparece y una flecha de Sasuke lo atraviesa. Danzō Se vuelve a salvar por el Izanagi.

- *Veamos* -piensa Danzō, mirando su brazo- *3 Sharingan* -lanza cuchillas de viento, pero Sasuke se lanza a por el y lo agarra con el brazo de Susano'o- Maldito... -es aplastado sin compasión por Sasuke, vuelve a usar el Izanagi, esta vez a Danzō le rodean millares de sellos explosivos.

- Sakura Fubuki no jutsu -dice Sakura lanzando un kunai explosivo mientras Sasuke le lanza una flecha del Susano'o. Cuando Danzō aparece, prepara una poderosa espada de viento

- ¡Uchiha Sasuke, este es tu final! -grita Danzō mientras Sasuke deshace el Susano'o.

- Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana -Sasuke se lanza a por Danzō, y se empalan los dos.

- ¡Sasuke! -grita Karin, va a rescatarlo, Sakura recuerda lo que le dijo Sasuke.

"Deja que Danzō usa el Izanagi todo el rato, le engañare para que crea que le queda uno mas de los que de verdad le quedan" -habia dicho Sasuke- "No usará el ojo de Shishui, es demasiado importante para él y la posible derrota de Tobi. En cuanto me ponga más tranquilo, es hora de atacar con tus fuerzas"

- Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura, cuando Danzō escupe sangre.

- Imposible -dice Danzō, mira su brazo y ya no tenía Sharingans- Un Genjutsu -Sasuke le aleja de una patada, mientras empiezan a descontrolarse las células del primer Hokage. Danzō tiene que sacrificar su brazo para evitar ser convertido en un árbol.

- Has perdido, Danzō -dice Sasuke, después se acerca a Danzō.

- No -dice Danzō, cuando Tobi también se acerca- ¡No! No me venceréis, soy el Hokage. Aquel que protegerá Konoha destruyendo a los Uchiha y a la Haruno con cualquier medio posible -se quita la chaqueta, revelando un extraño sello- ¡Incluido el sacrificio!

- Ese sello -dice Tobi- ¡Sasuke, aléjate de Danzō! -el sello de Danzō crece y envuelve una gran zona, Tobi se traga a Sasuke con su Jutsu y después se aleja. Sakura se aleja con el Hiraishin, Karin corre con sus fuerzas.

- Lo siento... Hiruzen... -dice Danzō- No he podido... sobrepasarte... -Danzō y toda la zona envuelta en negro desaparece. Sólo queda una masa negra irreconocible.

- Eso era -dice Tobi, apareciendo al lado del cuerpo de Danzō- Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu -expulsa a Sasuke, quien se cogía la cabeza de dolor y la ceguera- Sella todo lo que alcanza en su cuerpo –ve que no consigue despegarlo del puente- Ahora he perdido el ojo de Shishui.

- *Sacrificarse por una aldea adoradora de demonios* -piensa Sakura con asco mientras aparece cerca de ellos, Karin también se acerca- *Patético*

Sasuke mira a Karin y a Sakura.

- Karin -dice Sasuke.

- Voy, Sasuke -dice Karin adelantándose.

- Ya no me sirves, Karin -dice Sasuke con odio profundo en su rostro- Eres una chica patética y débil -Sakura sonríe- Sakura, mátala.

- Por supuesto, Sasuke-kun -Sakura saca un kunai. Karin intenta irse, pero sus músculos no respondían. Sasuke había usado un Genjutsu en ella, no tenía escapatoria. Espera el ataque por la espalda...

Pero en su lugar se oye un choque de kunais.

Karin se gira poco a poco, y ve que Uchiha Itachi había detenido el ataque. Aparecen también Kira y Tenten, esta ya usando una cola y golpeando a Tobi con fuerza, éste al no esperarse el ataque retrocede varios metros.

- Jamás imagine que pasaría esto, Sakura -dice Itachi, Sakura se aleja de él cuando escucha un sonido familiar.

- ¡Sakura! -grita Naruto detrás de los perros de Kakashi, y del propio Kakashi. Antes de llegar Itachi había usado un clon de cuervos para hablar con Naruto y pedirle que vayan también.

- ¡Uzumaki Naruto! -grita Sakura furiosa y girándose a verle- ¡Un monstruo como tú es la vergüenza del mundo ninja!

- ¡Él no es un monstruo, Sakura! -dice Tenten.

- ¡Tú cállate, monstruo! –grita Sakura- ¡Tu eres un error del pasado que nos encargaremos de eliminar!

- ¡Hatake Kakashi! -grita Sasuke lanzándose a por Kakashi mientras Sakura ataca a Tenten, pero Itachi bloquea el ataque- ¡Ese Sharingan no te pertenece! -ataca con furia a Kakashi.

Tenten se pone a luchar contra Tobi, Naruto intenta parar a Sasuke cuando aparecen decenas de Zetsus blancos, Naruto con un Rasenrendan destruye varios Zetsus, Tobi ve que están en inferioridad numérica, aparte del cansancio acumulado entre el grupo. Una huida será buena idea, aparte no quería que Itachi mostrara todo su poder o moriría.

- Chicos, nos vamos -Tobi desaparece antes de recibir un puñetazo de Tenten y después aparece algo lejos, empieza a tragarse a Sakura y a Sasuke.

- Naruto -dice Sasuke- Te mataré y destruiré Konoha.

- Los monstruos usados para matar serán destruidos -dice Sakura- Nosotros los utilizaremos para crear paz... Para el plan Ojo de Luna...

- Es una paz de mentira -dice Itachi- ¿De verdad quieres eso?

- El fin justifica los medios, Itachi -dice Sakura, sonriendo- La guerra de Akatsuki, los que buscan la paz... contra los shinobis, amantes de la muerte y el odio... está a punto de comenzar...

- Sakura, Sasuke... en la guerra haremos que consigáis volver a como eras antes -dice Tenten, Tobi se traga a Sasuke y Sakura, y después desaparece. El verdadero Zetsu se va entre la tierra.

- Tenemos que volver a Konoha -dice Itachi- Prepararnos para la guerra que está a punto de empezar -se van a Konoha.

El extraño subordinado de Orochimaru los había espiado ese breve momento de pelea. Temblaba de ira al verlo... Al culpable de todo el sufrimiento. Se gira a ver la masa negra que es ahora Danzō.

- Mereces estar así, Shimura Danzō -dice el extraño, con sus dos Sharingan brillando de ira al mirarle- Mereces lo que le hiciste a mi clan... A mi familia... Es hora de seguir escondido en Akatsuki... Hasta qué llegue el momento de mi movimiento -desaparece en llamas hacia la base Akatsuki.

* * *

**blink-chan90:** Continuado ^^

**Hime Masaomi: **Pues aquí acaba la batalla de Danzō y empieza la guerra ^^

**Adrian: **Gracias ^^ Tienes razón, el Tobi este es muy manipulador XD PD: Ya lo verás, te aviso que muchas cosas se aclararán con lo que sabe Sakura ^^ (Tengo una idea y una sorpresa ^^)


	38. Capítulo 38

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 38, empieza la saga de la 4ª Guerra Ninja ^^ Aviso que las siguientes peleas serán como en el manga...**  


******- Kinkaku y Ginkaku vs Shinobis de Kumo, Hanzō vs Mifune y Asuma vs Ino-Shika-Chō.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Tobi, Sakura, Sasuke y Zetsu llegan a su guarida. Sasuke ya estaba medio ciego por el uso excesivo del Mangekyo Sharingan.

- Sasuke -dice Tobi- ya estas medio ciego por usar demasiado el Susano'o y el Amaterasu. La Cuarta Guerra Ninja esta cerca, debes tener el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno. Así nunca te quedarás ciego y Sakura no tendrá que curarte a cada rato -Sakura se entristece al oír eso- Tengo los ojos de Uchiha Fugaku, si te interesa... Puedo ponértelos, no hace falta ser de tu hermano para conseguir el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno.

- Eso es imposible -dice Sasuke- No puedo tener el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, Fugaku no tuvo el Mangekyo Sharingan.

- Sí lo tuvo -dice Tobi- Antes de que nacierais Itachi y tú, vió morir asesinado a su padre y por eso lo despertó. Pero te advierto que al ser los ojos de tu padre y haber menos probabilidades de tener el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno... No puedo asegurarte nada.

- Tobi -dice Sasuke, mirándole con la luz que le quedaban a sus ojos- Dame los ojos... Necesito derrotar a Konoha, derrotar a Itachi y a Naruto... Necesito vengar mi clan...

- Muy bien -dice Tobi, mira a Zetsu- Lleva a Sasuke al laboratorio, tengo que hablar con Sakura a solas. Mas tarde iré allí.

- Como ordene, Señor -dice Zetsu llevando a Sasuke al laboratorio.

- Sakura -dice Tobi en cuanto Sasuke se va- Nos vamos a encontrar no sólo con Itachi, Tenten y Naruto... los cuales son un estorbo para que el plan Ojo de Luna se complete con rapidez... También con el Hachibi, los Kages y todos los shinobis de las 5 aldeas. Aun con tu Hiraishin, dudo que puedas con todos ellos... Shikaku ya les habrá contado a la Mizukage y a Tenten que su Jokiton puede complicar tu Hiraishin...

- ¿Y qué sugieres? -dice Sakura.

- Hacerte mucho más fuerte, tanto como para plantarles cara incluso a los Jinchūriki -dice Tobi- ¿Alguna vez has oído la historia de los hermanos de Oro y Plata?

- Jamás escuche esa historia -dice Sakura.

- Los hermanos de Oro y plata, llamados Ginkaku y Kinkaku, son los más grandes criminales de la aldea de Kumogakure de la historia -dice Tobi- Un día fueron a cazar al Kyubi, pero sin éxito... Se los tragó de una vez...

- ¿Vale, y que tiene que ver con...? -empieza diciendo Sakura.

- Déjame terminar, o la próxima vez estarás a 2 metros bajo tierra -dice Tobi con voz grave, callando a Sakura- Pero los hermanos Ginkaku y Kinkaku sobrevivieron comiendo carne del estomago del Kyubi durante dos semanas. Después el Kyubi los vomitó, desde entonces se dice que los hermanos de Oro y plata tienen chakra del Kyubi... Es decir, son pseudo-Jinchūrikis.

- Sigo sin enten... -dice Sakura, algo confundida. Aunque después se calla- No me estarás pidiendo...

- ¿Quieres proteger a Sasuke? Pues lo conseguirás si me haces caso y no me haces más preguntas, Sakura -dice Tobi, cuando una sombra aparece llevando un bulto.

- Ten cuidado con cómo me hablas -dice Sakura con su puño preparado- No soy cualquiera y lo sabes muy bien -ninguno de los dos ve a la sombra que se había acercado.

- Ejem, hola -dice el extraño. Tobi le mira con simple curiosidad por saber qué se hizo, Sakura lo mira con odio.

- Tú -dice Sakura con asco al ver a la sombra- no esperaba ver a una serpiente estúpida y asquerosa.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Sakura -dice Kabuto con ironía, toda su piel son escamas y le crece una serpiente como cola. Estapa tapado con una túnica marron con capucha- Bueno, he venido para unirme a la guerra. Quiero destruir Konoha, y esto ayudará -deja en el suelo el bulto que se revela que es Anko, a quien se encontró cuando iba a la guarida de Tobi. Anko esta inconsciente.

- Ya somos 4 -dice Tobi, aunque no se fiaba de Kabuto.

- Tengo una pequeña pregunta para tí, Sakura -dice Kabuto, Sakura le mira- ¿Estás preparada para matar a tu familia?

- Una pregunta tardía, ya los maté en la batalla de Pain -dice Sakura con seriedad.

- No me refiero a tus padres, sino a tu "otra" familia -dice Kabuto sonriendo y colocándose las gafas. Sakura se adelanta con un paso, aunque Tobi la para.

- ¡Maldita serpiente, cómo puedes saber eso! -grita Sakura.

- Lo que me sorprende es que en Konoha nunca se enteraron de que tu antepasado es Rikudō Sennin -dice Kabuto- Tus padres escondieron muy bien el secreto, pero Orochimaru-sama lo descubrió.

- Ahora entiendo cómo lo supo Danzō -dice Sakura mirando a Tobi.

- Jamás debí fiarme de esa serpiente de Orochimaru -dice Tobi, mira a Sakura- Sakura, ve a la cocina. Una copia de Zetsu te esta esperando con la carne. Y sabrás qué es en cuanto veas la carne -dice al ver que Sakura iba a preguntar.

- Entendido, Tobi -dice Sakura, se va a la cocina.

- ¿Que harás para conseguir la victoria, Kabuto? -dice Tobi mirándole.

- Esto -dice Kabuto, junta las manos- Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei -3 ataúdes salen del suelo y al abrirse se revela a Deidara, Sasori y Kakuzu- Y también -un ataúd sale delante del resto- Esto -al abrirse el ataúd delante de Tobi, este mira con furia a Kabuto.

- Maldito -dice Tobi con rabia- ¿Cuándo...?

- Eso no importa -dice Kabuto- Lo que te acabo de enseñar es simplemente una ínfima parte de lo que puedo hacer. Incluso podría resucitarlos -Tobi entiende a Kabuto.

- Las "armas de paz"... -dice Tobi- Supongo que puedes ayudar, pero si me traicionas de cualquier manera posible, desearas no haberlo hecho... -empieza a desvanecerse- Primero voy a irme al laboratorio a darle los ojos a Sasuke y después iré a encargarme de un estorbo... Luego volveré con mi recompensa -desaparece. La serpiente de Kabuto le sisea algo.

- Ya puedes salir, aun con tu jutsu puedo olerte -dice Kabuto, alguien se vuelve visible. El desconocido subordinado de los Sharingan.

- Y mira que salvo el olfato de un perro y el Sharingan, nadie puede verme. No contaba con la habilidad de la serpiente de oler el calor -dice el desconocido- ¿Por qué usaste el Edo Tensei?

- Para aumentar nuestras posibilidades de ganar y cumplir nuestros objetivos -dice Kabuto, el extraño tose y al final escupe un poco de sangre- El Kirin de Sasuke-kun te ha herido bastante a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo.

- Sólo necesito descanso, un poco más de esas cosas y luego volveré -dice el extraño.

- También tienes que ocultarte para que no te vean -dice Kabuto- No debe haber más contratiempos.

- Lo se, aún no ha llegado mi momento -dice el desconocido- Pero ten por seguro que pronto lo será...

- Tampoco hay que dejar que sepan de tu "plan"-dice Kabuto sonriendo de una macabra manera- Sería malo que alguien lo "destroce"

- Sucia serpiente, cállate de una vez -dice el desconocido con ira en su voz- Y como te atrevas a contarlo me aseguraré de hacer tiras tu piel.

- Déjame pensar... - dice Kabuto, se pone pensativo- No, yo no lo contaré. Entre aliados hay que cuidarse la espalda -aunque pensaba en matarlo en cuanto terminara la Guerra.

- Haces bien en no contarlo, porque ya sabes lo que te haré como me entere de que has hablado -dice el desconocido, Kabuto se ríe.

- De todas maneras... ¿por qué no quieres meterte en la Guerra? -dice Kabuto- Es una ocasión perfecta para realizar tu plan.

- Al contrario que Tobi y tú, quien sólo desea controlar todo para su propio beneficio y por su ego -dice el desconocido- yo cumpliré el sueño de todos y haré que se realice la paz eterna como sea necesario. Uniéndome a la Guerra traicionaré eso. Mereces que te mate por traicionarnos...

- ¿Traicionaros? -dice Kabuto, ahora serio- Nunca traicionaré a Orochimaru-sama, que no estemos nosotros dos de acuerdo con lo que hacer en el mundo ninja no significa que esté traicionando.

- Sí lo estás haciendo, porque estás resucitando a los muertos en un estado de control para destruir el mundo y ser alguien -dice el desconocido con odio en su voz.

- Y tú quieres controlarlos mediante tu propia variación del plan Ojo de Luna para tus propios fines, es lo mismo -dice Kabuto con el mismo tono de voz que el desconocido.

- No es lo mismo, yo haré posible lo imposible y cumpliré todos los sueños de la gente -dice el desconocido, y desaparece entre llamas.

- *Será idiota* -piensa Kabuto, sonríe- *Ha sido bastante influenciable, y todo gracias a Orochimaru-sama*

Sakura se acerca a la cocina, un Zetsu le enseña la carne. Sakura pone una cara de asco al saber qué es esa carne.

- Será una maldita broma -dice Sakura, mirando la carne con asco- No me voy a comer eso.

- Te lo tienes que comer, Sakura -dice Zetsu- Si la come, no sólo realizará el plan Ojo de Luna, sino también tendrás el poder necesario para proteger a Sasuke de los monstruos de los Shinobis.

- ¿De verdad? -pregunta Sakura.

- De verdad -dice Zetsu.

Sakura mira la carne, el tentáculo del Hachibi... Pensaba en irse o tirar la carne y decir que no iba a comer eso... Pero Sakura sabia que eso le daría el poder necesario para proteger a Sasuke, y también a Tobi. Haría lo que fuera por ellos.

- Está bien -dice Sakura- Me lo comeré.

- Debe saber -dice Zetsu- que con total seguridad no será muy agradable.

- No me importa -dice Sakura- Con tal de proteger a Sasuke-kun y realizar la paz, haré lo que sea -le da un bocado a la carne. Una sensación nada agradable le recorre el cuerpo con ese bocado de Sakura- Sasuke-kun... Juro que te protegeré... -pega otro bocado- Pero con qué método...

En Konoha, concretamente en la carcel...

- ¡Dejenme salir! -grita Karin en su celda a los ninja que la miraban.

- No lo haremos -dice Ebisu- Aunque ya no eres parte de Taka, primero debemos saber todo lo que sabes.

- ¡No sé nada, sólo sé que Sasuke mató a Itachi, que se unió a Alatsuki, que casi captura al Hachibi y que tras matar a Danzō casi me mata! -grita Karin enfadada y enseñando el puño- ¡Ademas, ese Danzō sabía algo de Sakura, algo gordo seguramente!

- ¿El qué? -dice Ebisu.

- ¿¡Y yo que se?! -grita Karin- Pero parece que ese Tobi y Sasuke también lo saben.

- Ese Danzō... A saber qué sabía -dice Ibiki.

- Por ahora descubramos qué sabe Karin -dice Ebisu- Y luego descubriremos qué saben Sakura, Tobi y Sasuke.

Al mismo tiempo, en el cuartel de la Hokage...

- Akatsuki nos ha declarado la guerra -dice Tsunade, quien se había recuperado de su coma poco después de la misión mandada por Shizune, y los ancianos del Consejo, al saber que Danzō había muerto, pidieron que Tsunade vuelva a ser Hokage- No solo eso, un ANBU me ha contado que Kabuto se llevó a Anko mientras investigaban una guarida de Akatsuki. Hay varios ninja del grupo de Anko... Y de la Raíz muertos.

- Lo que faltaba ya para la guerra -dice Itachi- Sabemos que es posible que sepa usar el Edo Tensei... A saber con qué resucitados nos encontramos. Debemos tener la información posible de todos a los que nos enfrentamos en nuestra vida.

- Entre los Kages hemos decidido esconder en una isla de la aldea del Rayo a los tres Jinchūrikis -dice Tsunade- Esta guerra no es sólo para proteger el mundo ninja. También para protegeros -mira a Tenten y Naruto.

- Oba-chan -dice Naruto- Lo haré... No solo para poder proteger el mundo ninja... También lo mas importante de mi vida.

- Naruto -dice Tenten, un poco sonrojada.

- Bien, que Naruto y Tenten acompañen a Gai, el os llevara al barco donde esta el Hachibi -dice Tsunade.

- Hai -dicen Tenten y Naruto, y los dos desaparecen, dejando solos a Itachi y Tsunade.

- Itachi -dice Tsunade- ¿Estas seguro de querer hacer esto?

- Si lo consigo, es bastante probable que se nos una -dice Itachi- Si encuentro a Sasuke, digáis lo que digáis, no podré contra él en serio. Es mi hermano, y creo en que podría traerlo de vuelta si se me da la oportunidad... A Sasuke y también a Sakura, quien su amor por Sasuke a servido para que Tobi la manipule.

- ¿Sabes quien puede ser Tobi, Itachi? -dice Tsunade.

- No lo había visto casi nunca, pero sé que desde que recuerdo estaba con los Uchiha -dice Itachi- También sé que ese Sharingan derecho es la clave de su poder. Déjame ir, Tsunade. Conseguiré otro buen aliado.

- Esta bien, Itachi -dice Tsunade después de meditarlo un momento- Esta misión será de rango S dada la peligrosidad de la misión.

- De acuerdo, Tsunade-sama -dice Itachi, y desaparece en cuervos. En ese momento entra Homura junto a Koharu, no había puerta en el cuartel.

- No sois bienvenidos, recordad la ultima vez que nos vimos -dice Tsunade mirándole con ira.

- ¿Es buena idea mandarle allí? -dice Homura- Es un criminal...

- Al que dijisteis que fuera a matar a su familia y a todo su clan amenazándole con matar a Sasuke si no lo hacía -dice Tsunade mirándoles con enfado- Dejasteis que Sasuke se llenase de odio y oscuridad...

- Era una misión, debería estar avergonzado por querer dejar a Sasuke vivir aun con lo que hizo -dice Koharu. Tsunade se levanta enfadada, casi rompe la mesa de un puñetazo.

- No consentiré que digáis eso -dice Tsunade- Itachi no se avergüenza de su hermano, haga lo que haga. Los que deberíais avergonzaros sois vosotros. Decís luchar por los intereses de Konoha, pero eso no lo demostrasteis cuando culpasteis de todo lo de Pain a mi, y de la deserción de Sakura a Naruto -recuerda lo que ocurrió.

Flashback

Koharu y Homura están en el cuartel del Hokage cuando entra Tsunade.

- ¡¿Tsunade?! -grita Koharu, y no de felicidad precisamente al verla- ¿Estas...?

- Bien, Shizune ya me ha contado todo y creedme que me costó creerlo -dice Tsunade, con enojo- ¿Se puede saber que es esto? He encontrado a 3 hombres de Danzō que atacaron a Itachi a las afueras de la ciudad. Cabe decir que estaban muy heridos.

- Primero, Itachi se podría volver una amenaza por su poder -dice Koharu- Por lo que les di la orden de matarlo como consejera del Hokage.

- Además -dice Homura- no eres buena Hokage. Tuviste la culpa del ataque de Pain -Tsunade estaba más que enfadada- Al menos agradece que no pedimos la extracción del Kyubi de Naruto.

- ¡De qué habláis, Naruto ha salvado esta aldea! -dice Tsunade.

- Sakura ha desertado por su culpa, si confiamos en todo lo que nos dijo Naruto -dice Koharu- No solo ha creado un gran enemigo dándole jutsus prohibidos y el Hiraishin de Minato; sino que ya ha puesto en peligro la aldea varias veces... Las más graves son: dejando a Sasuke irse -Tsunade aprieta los puños con fuerza- el ataque de Pain, y lo de Sakura ya es demasiado para el mundo ninja.

- ¡Primero, Naruto hizo todo lo que pudo para salvarlo, no lo dejó irse! -grita Tsunade. Ya no aguantaba más a los ancianos del Consejo- ¡Segundo, nadie a visto a los de la Raíz ayudar por lo que Danzō dejó que Pain destruya todo con tal de ser Hokage, aparte de que Naruto ha conseguido que Nagato resucite a todos! ¡Y tercero, Naruto no lo sabia!

- Tsunade, le enseño jutsus prohibidos... -dice Homura.

- ¡... Que Naruto pensó que utilizaría para proteger Konoha, no para destruirla! -sigue gritando Tsunade- ¡Así que ni se os ocurra volver a decir que Naruto tiene la culpa de esto! -se tranquiliza- Ahora largo de aquí, debo volver a mi puesto.

- No eres la Hokage, lo es Danzō -dice Homura.

- Pero mientras Danzō no está, no importará que empiece a dirigir la aldea -dice Tsunade, les echa de su cuartel enfadada y dando un portazo, la puerta se rompe y cae al suelo.

Fin Flashback

- Así que os pido que ni acuséis a Naruto de lo ocurrido, ni uséis a los shinobis en contra de otro shinobi a mis espaldas -dice Tsunade, calmándose- O no sólo elegiré a otros consejeros que de verdad luchen por los intereses de Konoha, sino que os puedo acusar de conspiración por lo de la masacre Uchiha.

- Homura -dice Koharu, Homura se da la vuelta, listo para irse- Vámonos -los dos ancianos del consejo se van.

- *Naruto... Tenten...* -piensa Tsunade- *Por favor... Traed a Sasuke y a Sakura lo antes posible. A ser posible antes de que me cargue a estos del consejo*

* * *

**Hime Masaomi:** Tranquila, que Karin está viva ^^ Será muy útil en el futuro.

**Adrian:** Exacto, con Sharingan ^^ (Dejaré con la intriga ^^) PD: Ya lo veras... (Aunque una parte de lo que sabe sí es de los padres ^^)


	39. Capítulo 39

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 39, espero que os guste ^^**  


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Tenten estaba en el barco con Naruto, Gai y Yamato, quien también vino para ayudar, dos días después de salir de Konoha. Estaba muy contenta, desde que zarparon hacia la isla del Rayo estuvo con Naruto en una pequeña cita improvisada por ella misma: pétalos de rosas por toda la habitacion, velas en la mesa y de comer ramen para alegría de Naruto.

- ¡Ramen! -dice Naruto con la boca agua- Gracias, Tenten-chan -sonríe.

- ¿Nadie te ha dicho lo guapo que eres cuando sonríe? -dice Tenten.

- Solo tú -dice Naruto, come casi todo el ramen y se para un momento, la mano de Tenten coge la de Naruto con una sonrisa, este sonríe- Tú sí que eres guapa cuando sonríes.

- Exageras, Naruto-kun -dice Tenten sonrojada.

- No exagero dattebayo -dice Naruto sonriendo, eso hace sonrojar mas a Tenten, se oye un pequeño ruido pero solo Naruto lo oye- ¿Has oído eso?

- ¿Es qué, mi hermoso kitsune? -dice Tenten, no había oído el ruido.

- Un ruido -dice Naruto.

- No será nada importante, además Yamato y Gai-sensei están vigilando afuera -dice Tenten- Tenemos tiempo hasta que lleguemos para los dos... Solos.

En cuanto terminan de comer, Tenten y Naruto empiezan a besarse. La mano de Naruto va por la espalda de Tenten mientras la mano de Tenten revuelve un poco el pelo de Naruto. De repente se abre la puerta y Killer Bee entra.

- ¡Yeah, el chico y la chica Jinchūrikis, los cinco y nueve colas, juntos...! -rapea Killer Bee, cuando se da cuenta de algo- Espera, ¿qué rima con colas?

- Ya sabía que estarían ocupados, pero no me hiciste caso -dice Yamato entrando también.

- ¿¡Pero tú de donde sales!? -dice Tenten- ¡¿Mejor dicho, quien eres?! -mira a Killer Bee.

- A lo lejos un pez gigante apareció, y su merecido Hachibi-sama le dió, yeah -rapea Killer Bee- Soy Hachibi-sama, el del Ocho Colas también se me llama -todos se quedan mirándole con una gota en la cabeza.

- El pulpo de la profecía -dice Tenten en voz baja a Naruto, recordando lo que el viejo sapo les dijo- Obviaron la parte de las rimas.

- Cierto dattebayo -dice Naruto.

- Chicos, en breve llegaremos a la isla del Rayo -dice Gai entrando también, mira a Naruto y Tenten- ¿Interrumpo algo?

- Una cosilla de nada -dice Tenten enfadándose porque aparecía gente sin parar- una cita, así que avisadnos en cuanto lleguemos, ¿vale?

- ¡Esa es Tenten! -grita sonriente Gai, poniendo su pose- ¡Tu fuego de la juventud brilla con tanta intensidad siempre que estás con Naruto!

- Gai-sansei, por favor avisadnos, ¿vale? -dice Tenten, después de que Gai, Yamato y Bee se fueran Tenten cierra la puerta y se gira a ver a Naruto- ¿Por donde íbamos, Kitsune-kun? -rodea el cuello de Naruto con los brazos y Naruto sonriendo rodea la cintura de Tenten con sus brazos, y vuelven a besarse.

Mientras tanto, Itachi iba por un bosque en busca de esa persona que cree que podría ser de mucha ayuda en la 4ª Guerra Ninja.

- Si tengo razón, Naruto-kun habrá conseguido que ella confié en él -dice Itachi- Naruto-kun, en verdad eres sorprenderte -llega a un gran mar... Se ve a dos sombras pelear.

- Kami no Shisha no jutsu -dice una de las sombras, Konan. Entonces todo el mar se transforma en papeles explosivos, que rodean a la otra sombra que es Tobi- Tobi... Con este jutsu te destruiré. Eres la oscuridad de este mundo, donde las flores solo pueden marchitarse y morir. ¡Pero Naruto es la luz que destruirá la oscuridad! -saca sus alas de papel, elevándose- Protegeré a Naruto, e impediré que tus planes se completen a toda costa.

- Dices que soy la oscuridad -dice Tobi- Entonces absorberé la luz y los colores del arcoiris hasta que sólo quede oscuridad, Konan -empiezan a rodearle los papeles explosivos de Konan- *Se piensa que va a funcionar*

- Solo puedes usar 5 minutos tu jutsu de tu Sharingan -dice Konan- Pero mi ataque dura 10 minutos –Tobi se sorprende al oír eso, durante 10 minutos empieza a haber explosiones creadas por el jutsu de Konan. Itachi lo veía todo con cuidado de que no les vean, impresionado por la fuerza del ataque- Ya ha acabado todo -baja hasta el agua y se va a girar cuando oye una voz detrás suya.

- La oscuridad no puede ser destruida tan fácilmente, eso debes saberlo -dice Tobi, sin un brazo y media máscara rota, revelando sus dos Sharingans y al mismo tiempo Konan se sorprende. La mitad izquierda de la cara no puede verse bien, pero si la parte llena de arrugas. El Sharingan izquierdo se cierra- Si no fuera por el Izanagi estaría muerto. Pero no habrá una próxima vez -ataca a Konan, pero un kunai de Itachi pasa rozándole la mano y tirando el cuchillo con el que Tobi iba a matar a Konan.

- Ha llegado la hora de que intervenga -dice Itachi, acercándose.

- ¿Itachi? -dice extrañada Konan, mira a Itachi y ve que está vestido como un ninja de Konoha- Estas con Konoha...

- Uchiha Itachi... Grandísimo traidor -dice con ira Tobi, cuando esquiva un origami de Konan.

- Aquí el grandísimo traidor eres tú, Tobi -dice Konan- Akatsuki es un grupo de paz, tu sólo has ensuciado su nombre -mira a Itachi- Itachi... Si te has unido a Konoha y te dieron la orden de eliminarme...

- Konan -dice Itachi, sin hacer caso a lo dicho por Konan- Está a punto de empezar una guerra, pero podemos evitarlo antes de que la batalla empiece -mira a Tobi- Hoy la cuarta guerra Ninja habrá terminado antes de empezar.

- ¿Por qué me fiaría de ti? -dice Konan.

- Porque jamás apoyé a Akatsuki -dice Itachi- Los dos tenemos el objetivo de parar a Tobi y proteger a Naruto-kun. Únete a mí en esta batalla, Konan.

- *Esto ya es malo, encima Itachi está aquí* -piensa Tobi- *Si aun con todas mis fuerzas me da miedo pelear con él, ahora que está Konan...*

- Me uniré, Itachi -dice Konan- Pero porque quiero proteger a Naruto... Sé que él es la luz del mundo ninja. Es el legado de Jiraiya y de Nagato.

- Malditos traidores -dice Tobi con una idea en mente- Esta vez no habrá una segunda oportunidad -empieza a hacer sellos- Katon: Gōkyaku no jutsu -lanza una gran bola de fuego.

- Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu -Itachi crea un dragón de agua que se estrella en la bola de fuego, produciendo humo. Tobi sale del humo.

- Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu -Tobi lanza bolas de fuego a Konan e Itachi, Konan las esquiva con dificultad al gastar casi todo su chakra en el ultimo ataque, Itachi se deshace en cuervos esquivando los ataques, Konan usa lanzas de papel contra Tobi, quien tiene que esquivar los ataques... Era increíble que esta chica pudiera con él de esa manera.

- Katon: Gouryūka no jutsu -crea un enorme dragón de fuego hacia Konan, ella se protege con su escudo de papel, pero no lo suficiente porque el ataque aun así la hiere de gravedad.

- Katon: Hōsenka Tsunabeni -Itachi lanza shurikens bañadas en fuego, Tobi va a atacar pero un segundo Itachi sale del agua y agarra a Tobi- Es imposible que huyas, ya sé tu punto débil -Tobi deja que le traspasen los kunais de fuego...

- ¿Cual? -dice Tobi sonriendo.

- La sorpresa -dice Itachi, el clon aun recibiendo los ataques en su cuerpo atraviesa con un kunai el pecho de Tobi- Cuanto más chakra le das a un clon, más daños puede soportar antes de desaparecer -el Kage Bunshin de Itachi se deshace.

- Shinigami no Mai -Konan crea una lanza y atraviesa a Tobi, quien con tranquilidad traspasa y se quita hasta ponerse al lado... Pero toda la lanza estaba rellena de sellos explosivos, se provoca una explosión dañando a Tobi gravemente por la sorpresa.

- Tobi os... ha menospreciado, Akatsukis -dice Tobi, empieza a transformarse en la mitad blanca de Zetsu.

- ¿Cuando...? -pregunta Itachi, aunque al segundo encuentra la respuesta al igual que Konan.

- El humo -dice Konan recordando el primer ataque- era sólo una distracción, aprovechaste el humo para cambiarte -luego abre los ojos- ¡Nagato!

- A estas horas, ya no estará -dice Zetsu blanco, antes de morir por un rapido kunai de Itachi. Konan vuela hacia donde está Nagato... Pero llegaron tarde, el verdadero Tobi se había llevado el cuerpo de Nagato.

En la base Akatsuki, el verdadero Tobi aparece delante de Zetsu, cargando con el cuerpo de Nagato.

- ¿Konan luchó despiadadamente, no? -dice Zetsu negro al ver a Tobi.

- Estuve a punto de matarla, pero Itachi apareció y tuvo que estropearlo todo -dice Tobi- Si tu copia hubiera llegado antes, no habría tenido que usar el Izanagi.

Flashback

Tobi no se creía que Itachi también aparezca, entonces consigue ver a una copia de Zetsu. Al realizar el Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu, Itachi usa el Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu y se crea una gran nube de humo. Cosa que aprovecha Tobi para cambiarse por la copia de Zetsu transformado en Tobi, no sin antes escuchar a la copia de Zetsu que espió a Konan y le dice la localización del cuerpo de Nagato. El verdadero desaparece buscando el cuerpo de Nagato.

Fin Flasback

- Por lo menos mi teoría de que un Zetsu reforzado en Mokuton y combinado con varios clones puede copiar hasta los Kekkei Genkai, aunque suponga un masivo gasto de chakra, ha resultado ser cierta -dice Tobi.

- ¿Piensa usarlo para la Guerra, Señor? -dice Zetsu negro.

- Cierto, imagine lo que podría hacer –dice Zetsu blanco.

- No, eso no me saldría nada beneficioso, aparte hay que aplicar varias reglas para poder hacerlo y eso requiere un tiempo que no tenemos -dice Tobi, mira a Zetsu- ¿Has vigilado a Sasuke por si acaso Kabuto se acerca a él?

- Sí, Señor -dice Zetsu blanco- Cinco de mis clones vigilan todos sus movimientos.

- Aunque no hacía falta, Sakura se cargaría a Kabuto en breve si se atreviera a hacerlo -dice Zetsu negro.

- Es una lástima que ese tentáculo del Hachibi sea bastante más débil que de normal, dado el tiempo que pasó desde que lo obtuvimos -dice Zetsu blanco- Pero el Hiraishin y sus demás habilidades podría ayudar.

- Salvo por el hecho de que cada vez que usa el Doton: Dākukyua no sólo trasmite sus daños, también parte de su vida -dice Zetsu negro conversando con Zetsu blanco.

- Cierto, y también que ese Kat Minuo Siko gasta bastante chakra -dice Zetsu blanco.

- ¿Y Sasuke y Sakura, evolucionan bien? -quiso saber Tobi cortando la conversación entre los dos.

- Sasuke está con vendas en los ojos, pero pronto podrá quitárselas y podremos ver si puede usar el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno -dice Zetsu- Y Sakura estuvo bastante enferma durante unas horas por la carne. Pero funciona bien.

- Yo tengo una idea para sustituir mi ojo -dice Tobi mirando el cuerpo de Nagato- Y también para tener un ejercito mucho más poderoso -sonríe- Aun así, el plan seguirá como antes de que se uniera Kabuto... Pronto el plan Ojo de Luna será realizado, y existirá la paz verdadera... Mi verdadera paz.

* * *

**Adrian:** Exacto, lo que lees, aunque es un descendiente lejano, al estilo Ginkaku y Kinkaku ^^ Eso explicará cosas del futuro.

Y tranquilo, que todo está perfectamente controlado ^^: el chakra del Hachibi es mínimo (dado que a saber cuantos días llevaba esa carne al aire libre XD) por lo que si "libera" colas, sería mas bien como una representación de su aumento de ira y odio hacia los ninjas (no un mega force estilo Kurama XD) Y ya ves los "efectos secundarios" de los otros jutsus de Sakura.

Ah, y lo malo de Sakura es que se cree superior a todos, por eso alguien muy listo (Shikamaru y Shikaku ganan en inteligencia) puede pillarla por sorpresa. Aparte varios puntos, ya que no peleará sólo contra uno (entonces la victoria es claramente de Sakura)

- Contra Tenten y Mei: Su Jokiton puede irritar a Sakura e impedir que use el Hiraishin. Combinado con la velocidad de A, el poder del Tsuchikage y unos grandes ostiazos, y a disfrutar XD

- Con lo que tengo pensado en el futuro Sakura va a tener problemas con cierto monstruo llamado Susano'o ^^

- Y lo de disolver chakra ya no lo va a usar, lo del trasferir daños aparte del efecto secundario antes dicho debe coger un pelo y poder crear con él un muñeco con tierra, y si no puede coger tierra (no sirve otra cosa para eso) para darle forma (porque ataca la Alianza por todos lados) no va a servir. Lo del fuego oscuro puede ser un problema salvo que la lava de Mei absorbería su fuego ^^ Y sin olvidarnos de cierta ayuda que tengo pensada para la Alianza y que molestará un rato ^^

**Hime Masaomi: **Lo será, ya lo verás ^^ Sakura sólo quiere proteger a Sasuke, eso ya es obsesión a toda regla alimentada por Tobi ^^ Puede parecerlo pero eso explicará un punto crítico de ella ^^


	40. Capítulo 40

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 40, espero que os guste ^^**  


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Itachi esta en un campamento improvisado con Konan. Había pasado poco mas de media hora desde que descubrieron que Tobi se llevó a Nagato.

- *Aunque Konan ahora será una aliada de la Alianza Shinobi* -piensa Itachi- *Tobi se hará con más poder de ataque si aparte de usar el cuerpo de Nagato para el Edo Tensei, se trasplanta el Rinnegan*

- ¿Y Naruto, donde está? -pregunta Konan, mientras descansa del uso de chakra. Itachi ya le había contado la verdad de la masacre Uchiha.

- En una isla del Rayo, a salvo- dice Itachi- Los otros dos Jinchūriki están con él.

- ¿Sabes algo de Akatsuki? -dice Konan.

- Kabuto se ha aliado con Tobi para destruir las aldeas ninja, y Sakura esta muy dentro de la oscuridad por su obsesión por la paz y proteger a Sasuke, será difícil que vuelva a Konoha aunque aun hay esperanza -dice Itachi- Kisame está de misión buscando al Hachibi ya que imagino que eso harían pero dudo que lo capturen... y Karin abandonó al equipo cuando Sasuke dijo que ya no le servia. Suigetsu y Jūgo están en paradero desconocido, Zetsu sigue con Tobi, y seguramente Sasuke estará medio ciego por la pelea contra Danzō... Konan, su plan es el realizar un Tsukiyomi infinito, y controlar al mundo... Aun sigo sin saber para qué se necesitan los Bijū.

- El Jūbi -dice Konan, recordando la conversación de Nagato y ella con Tobi.

- ¿Jūbi? -pregunta Itachi.

- Hicimos creer Nagato y yo a Tobi que estábamos de acuerdo con su plan, por eso nos dio más detalles del plan -dice Tobi- Si combina el poder de los 9 Bijū, traerá al 10 colas... Entonces él usará ese poder para el Tsukiyomi infinito.

- Entonces hasta que no capture a los Bijū restantes, no podrá hacerlo -dice Itachi- Claro, por eso los Kages decidieron enviar a Naruto, a Tenten y a Killer Bee a la isla del Rayo.

- Exacto -dice Konan.

- En cuanto descanses, seguiremos corriendo -dice Itachi, después mira a Konan- ¿Qué pasaría si se implantase el Rinnegan?

- Entonces... Podría hacer 6 caminos del dolor, cada uno con un poder -dice Konan- Pero necesitaría cuerpos...

- Que Kabuto le puede dar por su Edo Tensei -termina diciendo Itachi, después abre más los ojos- No será capaz de... -Konan también llega a esa respuesta.

- Hay que ir rápidamente a Konoha -dice Konan.

- Antes hay que buscar a Naruto-kun -dice Itachi- Después de encontrarlo, podré parar el Edo Tensei.

En la isla del Rayo, Tenten y Naruto llegan a la isla, toda llena de extraños animales. Naruto está bastante impresionado con la naturaleza de la isla.

- ¡Increíble dattebayo! -dice Naruto mirando alrededor.

- Todos los animales están conmigo, no harán nada sin mi permiso -rapea Killer Bee, empiezan a andar.

- Pulpo-san, pulpo-san -dice Naruto- ¿podrías enseñarme a mejorar con el Kyubi?

- No -dice Bee tajantemente.

- ¡¿Ah si?! ¡Ahora verás! -dice Naruto, hace un sello- Haren no jutsu -se crea decenas de Sexy no jutsu, Tenten suspira porque Naruto no había cambiado, a Yamato y a Gai le salen hemorragias nasales.

- Eso no me afecta, mi voluntad es la de un toro, Bakayaro -rapea Bee.

- ¡Eeeeeh! -grita Naruto- Pues si eso no funciona, haré la versión de chico a ver si...

- ¡Ni se te ocurra, Naruto-kun! -grita Tenten recordando la técnica de Konohamaru.

Al poco Tenten estaba en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre como consecuencia de la técnica de Naruto, y el verdadero Naruto intentando reanimarla.

- Debió hacerle caso -dice Gai mirando la escena.

- Coincido -dice Yamato junto a Gai.

- Tenten-chan, despierta -dice Naruto intentando despertarla. Tenten abre los ojos despacio.

- Baka, te dije que no la hicieras -dice Tenten con un poco de sangre cayéndole por la nariz.

- Gomenasai -se disculpa Naruto, limpiándole la sangre con la manga. La ayuda a levantarse y después se gira a ver a Bee- ¡Uzumaki Naruto me llaman, deseo al Kyubi controlar, así que, por favor, enséñame, Hachibi-sama! -rapea Naruto.

- Es incluso peor que Bee -dice para si mismo Yamato- Y parecía imposible superarlo.

- ¡Me gusta como rapeas, chico! -dice Bee, chocando el puño contra el de Naruto- ¡Podemos cantad a duo!

- Ni se os ocurra cantar a la vez, por favor -dicen Tenten, Gai y Yamato al mismo tiempo.

- Bueno, chicos -dice Bee- Os voy a enseñar una cosa útil para controlar vuestro poder -les llevan a una cascada- La cascada de la Verdad, allí tendréis que pelear contra vuestro lado oscuro si queréis a vuestro Bijū controlar- dice rapeando esta última frase.

- Iré yo primero -dice Naruto- Debo enfrentarme primero contra mi lado oscuro.

- Esta bien, Naruto-kun -dice Tenten, mientras Naruto se prepara para luchar contra su lado oscuro- *Sé que tu puedes, Naruto-kun*

Mientras tanto, en la base Akatsuki...

- Ya casi está -dice Kabuto mirando al recién resucitado Deidara- pronto realizaremos tu plan -mira a Tobi. Se había cambiado de máscara y ahora era gris, aparte del agujero del Sharingan tiene otro agujero donde está el Rinnegan.

- Perfecto -dice Tobi- En breve todos estaremos listos para la batalla.

- Jum, así que ahora Itachi y Konan son traidores -dice Deidara.

- No solo eso -dice Tobi- Sakura será una gran Akatsuki, capaz de poder contra los Jinchūriki e Itachi.

- Debemos esperar a Kisame -dice Kabuto- Nos dirá dónde están exactamente.

- Sólo necesitamos a Yamato si tenemos la suerte de que está con los Jinchūrikis -dice Tobi- Ni a los Jinchūrikis ni a otros ninjas. Lo necesitamos para el plan.

De vuelta a la isla del Rayo, Kisame estaba escondido en la Samehada que Killer Bee obtuvo al "matarle"

Flashback

Killer Bee y A realizar un Doble Lariat, descabezando a "Kisame"... Después de que Bee cogiera la Samehada de Kisame, ninguno de los dos se da cuenta de que ese Kisame al que habían derrotado era una copia de Zetsu, y el verdadero Kisame está escondido en la espada.

Fin Flashback

- *Así que en esta isla del Rayo es donde esconderán a los Jinchūriki* -piensa Kisame- *Aprovecharé un momento en que el Hachibi no esté con la espada y me iré a informar a Tobi*

- *Naruto-kun* -piensa Tenten- *Por favor, termina pronto* -Naruto abre los ojos- Naruto-kun, ¿has podido...?

- Sí -dice con una sonrisa Naruto- Killer Bee -a Bee- ¿Me enseñaras a controlar mejor el Kyubi?

- Por supuesto, vámonos -dice Bee, van por detrás de la cascada. En cuanto ya no se les ven de vista, Tenten se coloca delante de la cascada.

- Si consigo controlar la oscuridad de mi corazón, seré más fuerte y así podré traer a Sakura -se concentra, en cuanto abre los ojos ve a su lado oscuro: la misma ropa que ella, pero con ojos oscuros y el pelo suelto.

- Cuanto tiempo, Tenten -dice la Tenten oscura.

- Tengo que derrotarte -dice Tenten, sacando su rollo de armas- Así los podré proteger a todos -la Tenten oscura se ríe.

- Esto no va a ser como con lo del clon de la busqueda de Gaara -dice la Tenten oscura, con rapidez saca su rollo de armas y clava 10 kunais a los pies de Tenten- Va a ser mucho peor. Y todo por querer proteger Konoha...

- Es mi hogar -dice Tenten.

- Un sitio lleno de gente que se metía y humillaba a Naruto, y que ahora que es un héroe y esas cosas, lo admiran como si jamás le hubieran dicho nada -dice la Tenten oscura.

- No es verdad, existe gente que es amigo de Naruto-kun desde siempre -dice Tenten- Como Kakashi, Kiba...

- O Sakura, quien se burló de Naruto durante tantos años -dice la Tenten oscura- Esa es la verdadera naturaleza de la gente... Jamás verán a una Jinchūriki algo más que un arma que usar contra el enemigo.

- Eso es mentira -dice Tenten.

- ¿Vas a engañarme a mí, al lado oscuro de tu corazón? -dice la Tenten oscura riéndose- Sé todo lo que has sentido en tu vida: Rabia, cuando Fūka besó a Naruto; Celos, cuando supiste que Hinata se había declarado a Naruto; Impotencia, cuando no pudiste hacer volver a Sakura... Y no nos olvidemos del odio hacia Tobi, quien es el jefe de Akatsuki y con esta Gran Guerra Ninja que él causó quiere matarte a ti, a Killer Bee y a Naruto -saca mas kunais al tiempo que Tenten saca unos shurikens- ¿Lista para perder, Tenten?

* * *

**SB: **Gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado ^^Aquí tienes la continuación.

**Hime Masaomi: **Me alegro que te haya gustado ^^

**Adrian: **Me parecía que era demasiado fuerte para terminar por Tobi (aunque mérito tiene) Salvo que eso Tobi ya lo tiene en su plan y va a armarse un poco más. PD: Sólo el tiempo lo dirá.

**Aru Humara: **No importa, con saber que lo sigues ya estoy contento ^^ No imaginas hasta qué punto será épica, tengo varias ideas.


	41. Capítulo 41

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 41, espero que os guste ^^ Y vaya, **no esperaba que tenga tantos reviews el fic.

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sakura estaba aun temblando, esa carne estaba muy asquerosa y una horrible sensación le había recorrido el cuerpo. Pero era la única manera de derrotar a los Jinchūriki y a la Alianza Shinobi. También tenía un sombrero de paja como los de Akatsuki, tapándole la cara... A veces gritaba cuando una especie de dolor en el estómago ocurría, el dolor fue bastante desagradable.

Flashback

- ¿Va todo bien, Sakura? -dice Tobi, al oír el grito de dolor de Sakura.

- ¡Idiota, aún tengo esa horrible sensación de la carne! -grita Sakura- ¡Cómo voy a estar bien!

- Es algo obligatorio para realizar el Tsukiyomi Infinito -dice Tobi- Sakura, jamás habría imaginado que me ayudaras hasta este punto.

- Ya sabes que para protegeros a Sasuke-kun y a ti haría lo que fuera -dice Sakura más tranquila, aunque Tobi ya se esperaba que hiciera eso- Necesitaré descansar un rato... para acostumbrarme a este poder que me has dado... -aun sentía dolor en el cuerpo. El efecto de la carne hace su efecto.

- En cuanto considere necesario, irás a hacer más estragos mientras yo lucho contra los shinobis de Konoha -dice Tobi.

- ¿Y Sasuke-kun? -dice Sakura.

- Él irá en cuanto se pueda saber si tiene el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno o no -dice Tobi- En cuanto pase un día de la guerra, nos retiramos y atacamos de nuevo... Y esa vez los tres intervendremos. El objetivo del plan Ojo de Luna está al alcance de nuestras manos.

Fin Flashback

- Al alcance... de nuestras manos -dice Sakura, mirandose las manos- La paz verdadera... –aprieta los puños con fuerza, mientras una sonrisa aparece en su rostro- Ponto tendréis vuestro merecido, monstruos.

Sasuke está en otra habitación, tenía los ojos vendados, pero sabia que pronto Konoha pagaría no solo por la traición a los Uchiha en la Masacre... También la traición a cierto Uchiha al que dejaron morir. Porque Zetsu le contó lo que ocurrió en uno de sus viajes hace años, eso hizo que Sasuke odiara más Konoha.

- Naruto... Tenten... -dice Sasuke- Pronto morireis... con mis propias manos... Y Kakashi... te arrebataré ese Sharingan que le robaste a tu "amigo".

Mientras tanto, Tenten y su versión oscura empiezan a pelear. Tenten lanza los shurikens mientras la Tenten oscuras lanza hkunais hacia los shuriken, desviándolos.

- Jokiton: Chissoku Jōki -Tenten crea una nube de vapor alrededor de la Tenten oscura... Pero varias kunais salen del humo, haciendo que Tenten tenga que esquivarlos, la Tenten oscura aprovecha para invocar varias espadas curvas.

- Bakuryūgeki -la Tenten oscura invoca una bola de fuego con forma de dragón, pero Tenten contraataca con otro Bakuryūgeki, produciendo humo... Una segunda Bakuryūgeki sale del humo y por poco alcanza a la Tenten oscura- Eres buena, Tenten... Pero admite que soy la preferida del Gobi... Somos oscuridad los dos, parte de un mismo ser... -se ríe- Eres patética, confiando la paz del mundo ninja en un chico que fue odiado durante 12 años...

- ¡Cállate, sé que Naruto-kun puede traer la paz! -grita Tenten invocando una enorme bola- ¡Kyodaina tekkyū! -lanza la bola.

- ¡Nadie escuchará a un Jinchūriki, por muy héroe que sea! -grita la Tenten oscura, esquivando la bola con rapidez- Para los Señores Feudales, los Kages y demás gente que manda sólo somos armas que usar contra el enemigo... La Aldea de la Arena no temía perder a un Kage, temían perder un arma que usar -saca un rollo- Sogu Tensasai -lanza todo tipo de armas a Tenten.

- Eso es mentira -dice Tenten, haciendo sellos- Ninpou: Joki no Kabe -crea un muro de vapor que nubla la vista de la Tenten oscura, y no consigue acertar.

- Es verdad, Tenten -dice la Tenten oscura cayendo al suelo- Nadie confía en un Jinchūriki a menos que sea para aniquilar a sus enemigos... Por eso los tres Jinchūriki estamos aquí... Para usarnos como meras herramientas en el momento preciso.

- Cállate -dice Tenten- Todos hemos puesto esperanzas en Naruto... Él es la luz que ilumina el futuro del mundo, pero yo soy la luz de su futuro.

- Precioso -dice con ironía Tenten- ¿Y si los Kages se enteran de que dos "armas" están juntas? Solo lo saben en Konoha, después de hablar con Hinata.

Flashback

- Tenten-chan, espera -dice Naruto corriendo tras Tenten, quien se dirigía con paso firme a donde se supone que estaría Hinata... En efecto, Hinata estaba en un árbol, se había recuperado de sus heridas.

- Naruto-kun, ella debe saberlo -dice Tenten.

- Naruto-kun -dice Hinata, ve la cara de Tenten, que revelaba un poco de tristeza.

- Hinata -dice Tenten- ¿De verdad te declaraste a Naruto-kun?

- S... Sí, Tenten-chan -dice Hinata, sin entender nada- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque... -dice Tenten, no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar Hinata- porque es mi novio -dice finalmente.

Hinata se tiene que apoyar en un árbol. Tenía que ser una broma.

- ¿Q... qué d... dices, T... Tenten-chan? -tartamudea Hinata, sin poder creerse las palabras de Tenten- Na... Naruto-kun n... no me dijo nada...

- Es que -dice Naruto, rascándose la cabeza- No ha habido ocasión, Hinata -Hinata estaba a punto de desmayarse... Su corazón, que latía fuerte cada vez que miraba a Naruto, estaba rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

- Pero... ¿cuando...? -quiso saber Hinata, rota por el dolor.

- Hace muy poco que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia Tenten-chan -dice Naruto- Pero... podemos seguir siendo amigos -le tiende la mano- ¿no, Hinata?

Hinata estaba rota de dolor, pero sabía que ahora Naruto pasaba por un mal momento... Sakura, su compañera, su amor y gran amiga, le ha traicionado uniéndose a Akatsuki, y si confía en lo que Itachi dijo, Sakura se unió a ellos desde el rescate de Gaara, manteniendo una mentira durante mucho tiempo... Si no puede ser como su novia, lo apoyará en su camino como su mejor amiga.

- Claro que seguimos siendo amigos, Naruto-kun -dice Hinata, dándole la mano- Siempre estaré a tu lado.

- Hinata -dice Tenten- me temo que alguien nos ha oído -decir eso era poco, la gente de toda Konoha se había puesto alrededor viendo la escena. Todos cuchicheaban que Tenten y Naruto estén juntos- Mejor dicho, prácticamente toda la aldea.

- Y queríamos que por ahora nadie lo supiera dattebayo -dice Naruto.

Fin Flashback

- Nos verán como lo que somos: personas, con sentimientos -dice Tenten.

- Para ellos no debéis tener sentimientos -dice la Tenten oscura, una katana igual a la de Tenten aparece en su mano.

- Cállate -dice Tenten, mirando cómo invoca una katana y formando una posición de ataque.

- ¿Y si nos dejamos de los jutsus y te gano con tu punto fuerte? -dice la Tenten oscura, riéndose. Tenten invoca una katana.

- No me ganarás -dice Tenten- Al contrario que tu, que vives en el pasado, yo vivo el presente -las katanas chocan, creando chispas. Durante 3 minutos de bloqueos, fintas y contraataques; Tenten salta y apunta a la Tenten oscura con la katana- Nikkeiryū no Mai -un halo de chakra azul rodea la hoja de la katana, y Tenten se estrella donde estaría la Tenten oscura si no lo hubiera esquivado, rápidamente Tenten guarda su katana y lanza varias Fūma Shuriken a gran velocidad, sin darle tiempo a la Tenten oscura de reaccionar y recibe los ataques.

- ¿Por qué? -dice la Tenten oscura- ¿¡Por qué luchas?!

- Porque quiero proteger Konoha -dice Tenten.

- ¡Por qué luchas para proteger Konoha! -dice la Tenten oscura, apretando los puños con fuerza- ¡Ellos te habrían insultado también si lo hubieran sabido antes! -se lanza a por ella, Tenten esquiva los ataques- ¡Konoha no merece lo que hicieron! -Tenten esquiva un puñetazo de la Tenten oscura, y Tenten apoya la mano en su hombro.

- La quiero proteger porque Konoha es mi hogar, ya te lo dije -dice Tenten- Y el hogar de Naruto, quien es la luz de la aldea. Y tenemos a amigos como Hinata, Kakashi, Lee o Neji; que aun sabiendo lo que somos jamás nos han abandonado -la mira con decisión- Pelearé para proteger a la gente que me importa, aunque muera en el intento.

- Tenten -dice la Tenten oscura, sin notar odio ni otro sentimiento en las palabras de Tenten.

- Yo estoy viviendo el presente -dice Tenten- Tú también puedes hacerlo, pero Tobi destruirá el futuro... Por eso necesito poder para proteger no solo toda Konoha, sino también las demás aldeas ninja.

- ¿De verdad? -dice la oscura Tenten- ¿De verdad puedes hacerlo?

- De verdad -dice Tenten, la Tenten oscura se empieza a desvanecer, uniéndose a Tenten.

- Espero... que al menos des buena pelea -dice la oscura Tenten, desvaneciéndose.

- Lo puedo intentar –dice Tenten, la Tenten oscura se desvanece finalmente.

En el mundo real, Tenten abre los ojos y después mira a Gai.

- Ya estoy más cerca -dice Tenten- de proteger mejor al mundo ninja.

- Ahora probaré yo -dice Gai, Tenten deja a Gai ponerse delante de la Cascada de la Verdad, éste se concentra... Y al abrir los ojos ve una sombra en la cascada.

- Gai, el todopoderoso –dice la voz del Gai oscuro- También llamado Bestia Verde de Konoha. Pero sabes que no eres nada.

- ¿Eso crees? –dice Gai, preparándose para atacar a su "yo" oscuro en cuanto salga de la Cascada de la Verdad.

- ¿Quiéres ver lo que de verdad escondes bajo esa fanfarronada de Juventud y Energía? –dice el Gai oscuro- Muy bien, te lo enseñaré- de repente una cosa azul sale de la Cascada de la Verdad.

- ¡En el fondo soy feo! -grita Gai desmoronándose, con rapidez se pone de pie mientras sus ojos brilllan- ¡Pero aun así, mi llama de la juventud es grande y podré con eso! ¡Konoha Kaiganshō! -golpea fuertemente con el codo a su Kisame y usa el otro brazo como apoyo, empotrando a Kisame a un lado- ¡¿Quiéres pelea, mi "yo" oscuro?! Pues pronto la tendrás.

- Gai-sensei -dice Tenten- El "yo" oscuro es casi igual a ti... Además es una ilusión, esto es real -saca su katana, lista para atacar a Kisame.

- Maldicion -dice Kisame mirando a Tenten y Gai, y luego a Bee y Naruto, en su modo chakra del Kyubi, siguiéndole- No hay nada que yo, el llamado Bijū sin cola, no pueda hacer. ¡Venid aquí, Jinchūrikis! ¡Samehada os robará hasta el último rastro de vuestro chakra!

* * *

**X-Predator:** Bueno, todavía queda fic para rato, así que quién sabe lo que ocurrirá ^^ (claro que todo puede ser) PD: Un poco sufrirá Sakura, eso puedo adelantar.

**Hime Masaomi:** Pues aquí la tienes ^^ Tengo algunas ideas en mente para la Guerra ^^

**blink-chan90:** Continuado ^^

**Adrian:** Bueno, el tiempo real va más lento si vas en la ilusión de la Cascada de la Verdad, así que quién sabe cuanto rato pasó ^^ Bueno, eso ya se verá ^^ PD: Pues la de Kisame peleará Naruto también, así que seguro que te va a encantar ^^


	42. Capítulo 42

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 42, espero que os guste ^^**  


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Tenten ataca con rapidez a Kisame, pero este lo esquiva con rapidez. Kisame se separa de Samehada y la empuña, atacando a Tenten cuando un puño de chakra de Naruto le golpea en la cara y lo empotra a una pared.

- ¡Yeah, tiburón a la plancha vamos a comer! -rapea Bee convirtiendo su brazo en un tentáculo de pulpo, y golpea a Kisame con fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder unos metros- ¡Con unas patatas para acompañar!

- Suiton: Daikōdan no jutsu -Kisame lanza un poderoso tiburón de agua hacia Bee, el ataque lo hiere con fuerza pero el Hachibi lo cura poco a poco- Eres muy fuerte, Hachibi. Pero no...

- Kirikizu no Mai -Tenten se acerca a gran velocidad a Kisame, en el último momento hace una finta y aparece en un costado, pero al hacerle un ataque ascendente, Kisame había bloqueado la katana con Samehada.

- Se nota que te has hecho más fuerte, Tenten -dice Kisame- Samehada tiembla más de emoción por probar tu... -no termina la frase porque Samehada le había atacado y se había ido con Bee- Maldita espada...

- Vaya, hola pequeña espadita- dice Bee sosteniendo la espada, listo para atacar- Cuando quieras empecemos la peleita.

- En cambio tu eres más débil sin tu preciada arma -dice Tenten mirando a Kisame- Bai Koryu no Mai -hace una rápida finta y dos cortes ascendentes se realizan a ambos lados de Kisame. Aunque recibe los cortes contrataca creando balas de agua, pero una enorme mano de chacka de Naruto para las balas de agua.

- Bīsurofuera Kōra -Naruto realiza una serie de golpes y patadas a una velocidad sobrehumana y de una patada envía a Kisame por los aires.

- Suiton: Suikōdan no jutsu -Kisame consigue lanzar un tiburón, esta vez a Gai- *Es difícil pelear contra 3 Jinchūrikis a la vez. Por suerte todo sale según lo planeado* -mientras había hecho el Daikōdan no jutsu un tiburón de agua se llevó la información de Kisame sobre dónde estaban sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta.

- ¡Konoha Kaiganshō! -Gai después de esquivar el ataque golpea a Kisame con fuerza usando el codo mientras usa el otro brazo para apoyarse, Kisame sale volando hacia Naruto, quien le golpea con su enorme brazo de chakra, después recibe una mordida de Samehada en el costado, robándole chakra, para después lanzarlo contra Tenten y que le haga un poderoso corte descendente. Entre el Taijutsu de Gai, los ataques inhumanos de Naruto, la katana de Tenten y la Samehada de Bee derrotan a Kisame.

- Akatsuki tiburón, has perdido esta batalla, no tendrás nuestro perdón -rapea Killer Bee a Kisame, quien casi no puede ponerse en pie.

- Creo que no es momento para rimas, Killer Bee -dice Gai con una gota en la cabeza.

- Llámame Bee-sama, yeah -dice Bee, la gota de Gai se hace más grande.

- Ahora di lo que sabes de Akatsuki y Tobi -dice Tenten, entonces se ríe Kisame.

- No os diré nada -dice Kisame, consiguiendo levantarse, y con todas sus fuerzas crea un jutsu en el que se envuelve en una gran bola de agua. Después crea 5 tiburones en la burbuja- Antes muerto que traicionar Akatsuki, como Itachi... Por cierto, uno de mis tiburones ya habrá llegado a donde Tobi con la información de dónde estáis, así que preparaos para vuestro final, Alianza Shinobi -los 5 tiburones empiezan a comerse a Kisame hasta que la bola y los tiburones se deshacen.

- Hoshigaki Kisame -dice Gai mirando donde se produjo la bola de agua- Has sido un oponente digno, y eso lo admiro. Jamás olvidaré tu nombre –mira a los demás- Tenemos que evacuar a toda la isla. Rápido.

En la base Akatsuki, Tobi había recibido la información de Kisame, reúne a Kabuto y a Deidara.

- Kisame ha muerto para que podamos continuar con el plan -dice Tobi- Los Jinchūriki están en la isla del Rayo, Yamato también estaba ahí, tal y como pensaba.

- Bien -dice Kabuto, mira a Deidara- Vámonos.

- Jum, sigo sin creerme lo que la frenteancha hizo en la batalla de Pain -dice Deidara, cuando nota un escalofrío en la espalda y un poderoso puñetazo en la cabeza que lo hunde en el suelo.

- ¡Cómo me has llamado, baka! -grita Sakura mientras con la otra mano se sujeta el sombrero.

- Frentona jum, aunque puedo llamarte pelochicle o frente de marquesina, lo que quieras -dice con burla Deidara mientras le lanza pájaros de pólvora.

- Atrévete si tienes narices -dice Sakura esquivando los pájaros con Hiraishin, va a quitarse el sombrero cuando Tobi habla.

- Basta, no es momento de pelearnos entre nosotros -dice Tobi, Sakura se vuelve a poner bien el sombrero- Debemos guardarnos el máximo chakra posible.

- Tienes suerte de que Tobi pare la pelea, Deidara -dice Sakura- aunque la próxima vez que nos veamos no estará Tobi cerca para pararme.

- Uuuuuh, que miedo -dice con ironía Deidara, el puño de Sakura estaba preparado para atacar.

- Deidara, basta tu también -dice Tobi con voz grave.

- Vamos, Deidara -dice Kabuto- Nuestro objetivo nos espera -salen para ir a la isla.

- Espero que sirvan bien -dice Tobi, mira a Sakura- ¿Cómo vas con eso?

- Es un lío esto -dice Sakura llevándose la mano a la cara- pero puedo acostumbrarme.

- Sabía que seria raro que no saliera bien -dice Tobi- No podemos fiarnos de Kabuto, es una serpiente traicionera como Orochimaru. Que varios Zetsus vigilen a Kabuto mientras hace el Edo Tensei

- Si, Tobi -dice Sakura, empieza a irse.

- Por cierto -dice Tobi, Sakura se para y le mira- En la guerra ya sabes que la prioridad es llevarnos a Naruto, a Killer Bee, y a Tenten, Aunque eso no impide matar a la Alianza por ayudar a los monstruos -Sakura sonríe.

- Lo sé, Tobi -dice Sakura, alejándose lista para ver a Sasuke- Lo sé.

Tobi ve como Sakura se aleja hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

- Haruno Sakura... -dice Tobi sonriendo tras su máscara- Tu odio será mi mayor arma contra la Alianza Shinobi.

Itachi y Konan descansaban en un campamento que hicieron de camino a Konoha... Las heridas de Konan en la lucha de Tobi estaban medio curadas.

- ¿Qué harás después de esto? -dice Konan.

- Seguir con Konoha -dice Itachi- He prometido protegerla hasta con mi vida.

- Yo me iré a Amegakure -dice Konan- Mi único hogar -crea una flor de papel- Espero que Naruto pueda hacer volver a Sakura rápido... Esa chica es cada vez más peligrosa...

- Cierto -dice Itachi, se queda pensando un rato y al final mira a Konan- Konan, no sé si usar el ojo de Shisui para hacer volver a Sasuke... O usarlo contra Kabuto y así que deshaga el Edo Tensei.

- ¿El Kotoamatsukami? –dice Konan.

- Un Genjutsu muy poderoso, capaz de controlar a cualquiera sin que se entere -dice Itachi- Sabía que iba a morir tras la pelea con Sasuke, así que pensé en que Naruto lo tendría hasta que reaccione con mis ojos, ya que Sasuke iba a conseguir el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno. Pero tras resucitarme, mis planes han cambiado obligándome a realizar pequeñas variaciones, y ahora el cuervo que tiene el Kotoamatsukami saldrá de Naruto hasta donde yo esté y lo usará contra cualquiera que vaya contra Konoha, ya sea Tobi, Kabuto, Sasuke, Sakura...

- ¿No tienes que matar a Kabuto? -dice Konan.

- Aunque Kabuto muera, el jutsu seguirá funcionando -dice Itachi- Y los resucitados sólo pueden ser destruidos sellando su alma... Pero la única forma de que el Edo Tensei sea destruido con rapidez es obligar al usuario a deshacer el jutsu.

En la isla del Rayo Naruto empezaba a contar animales para evacuarlos cuando en el otro extremo de la isla ocurre una explosión.

- ¡Este es mi arte, Yamato! -grita sonriente Deidara lanzándole pájaros-bomba.

- ¡Mokuton: Jukai Heki! -Yamato crea una pared que se interpone en el camino de las bombas, entonces esquiva unas serpientes de Kabuto- Maldición, con los dos a la vez es difícil, y me obligan a no estarme quieto.

- Chakura no Mesu -Kabuto crea dos bisturí de chakra, y ataca a Yamato, pero al cortarle en el pecho resulta que Yamato era un clon de agua.

- Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō -Yamato atrapa a Kabuto con su Mokuton, entonces Deidara lanza pequeños dragones de pólvora, y Yamato los esquiva. Pero un enorme pájaro que Deidara había creado aprovechando la distracción de Yamato lo atrapa.

- Ha sido muy fácil -dice Kabuto apareciendo al lado del pájaro donde está Yamato, ya que el Kabuto que atrapó Yamato es un clon de serpientes.

- Jum, no me extraña -dice Deidara- Dos contra uno... -Gai se había acercado ahí y ve a Kabuto, quien recibe una patada en la cara como bienvenida.

- ¡Entrada Dinámica! -Gai estrella a Kabuto, cuando Deidara le lanza con mucha rapidez pájaros-bomba, que Gai esquiva.

- Baka, eso no ha dolido nada -dice Kabuto, desaparece y aparece en el pájaro de Deidara- Vámonos, ya hemos cumplido -el pájaro con Kabuto y el dragón con Deidara se van a la base Akatsuki, no sin que Deidara haya dejado decenas de pájaros-bomba para evitar que alguien les siguiera.

- Solo un poco más -dice Kabuto al lado de Deidara- Estoy cerca de ser como Orochimaru-sama, no, ser más cercano al Rikudō Sennin de lo que nadie ha estado nunca...

- Sí que eres raro -dice Deidara- ¿Qué piensa hacer Tobi con Yamato jum?

- Usar su Mokuton para hacer un ejercito de Zetsus -dice Kabuto- Si a eso sumamos el ejercito del Edo Tensei...

- Nadie parará a Akatsuki jum -termina Deidara, se dirigen a la base de Akatsuki- La guerra está muy cerca. Y la ganaremos.

* * *

**Adrian:** Pues ésta pelea va para tí ^^ Ya verás, pero te aviso: es idea de Tobi el decirle eso. PD: Pero no piensa que es ella un monstruo, sino ellos (Muy buena esa última parte XDD)

**X-Predator: **Pues ya veremos lo que le ocurre a Sakura ^^ Vaya, muchas gracias ^^ Ya ves que a Kisame le dieron su merecido.


	43. Capítulo 43

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 43, espero que os guste ^^ Aquí van a empezar a cambiar las cosas y a empezar la acción.**  


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Gai corre a informar a los Jonin de que Yamato ha sido secuestrado por Akatsuki. Recuerda que el principal objetivo era que ninguno de los Jinchūriki saliera de la isla. Lamentablemente Naruto y Tenten no paraban de preguntar sobre dónde estaba Yamato, ya no podía ocultarlo durante más tiempo.

- Yamato -dice Gai- Ha sido secuestrado por Akatsuki -Naruto se queda casi sin fuerzas.

- Déjanos ir -dice Tenten- Ayudaremos en la guerra contra Tobi.

- Lo siento, pero no podéis iros -dice Gai- Los Kages han decidido que os quedéis aquí, a salvo -Tenten y Naruto aprietan los puños.

- No vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados mientras ocurre la guerra -dice Naruto- Entrenaremos mucho más, seremos más fuertes.

- Y entonces haremos volver a Sasuke y Sakura -dice Tenten.

- Ya decidieron los Kages -dice Gai. Naruto aprieta más el puño... Se tenía que quedar aquí, sin poder hacer nada más que entrenar.

- Chico Kyubi -dice Bee a Naruto- Me gustaría enseñarte una cosa. Sígueme.

- Yo voy a ver si puedo mejorar con mi Kenjutsu y mi Senjutsu -dice Tenten mientras ve cómo se alejan Naruto y Killer Bee.

En el aire, a decenas de metros de la isla del Rayo, Ōnoki, Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi vuelan hacia la isla.

- Eso es raro -dice Ōnoki- Bastante raro.

- ¿A qué te refieres, abuelo? -dice Kurotsuchi.

- En cuanto supimos que podrían haber descubierto la localización de la isla del Rayo, decidimos ir allí -dice Ōnoki- Pero ahora nos ha llegado la noticia de que han secuestrado a Yamato. Es como si supieran nuestras habilidades y nuestras prioridades.

- Vamos, ¿no estará diciendo que tenemos un espía en la Alianza? -dice Akatsuchi.

- Eso lo veo imposible, nos habríamos dado cuenta -dice Ōnoki- Tiene que haber algo más en todo esto.

En la base Akatsuki, Tobi esta mirando a su ejercito de Zetsus reforzados con el chakra del elemento madera de Yamato, Kabuto está al lado sonriendo y mirando el ejercito de Zetsus.

- Ha sido buena idea empezar el movimiento antes de que la Alianza se mueva -dice Kabuto- Por no hablar de cambiar nuestro rumbo a la base.

- Ese Ōnoki nos haría perder tiempo con sus jutsus -dice Tobi- Sin contar a Akatsuchi y Kurotsuchi, aunque no lo parezca todos ellos son fuertes.

- ¿Ya empezamos la Guerra? -dice una sombra mirando a Kabuto.

- Primero vosotros debilitaréis a la alianza Shinobi, Kaito -dice Kabuto- Después Sakura y Tobi se encargarán de ellos.

- ¿Encima de que esa chica me mató, te unes a ellos Kabuto? -dice Kaito.

- Si -dice Kabuto- Ahora importa que tanto Akatsuki como yo tenemos un mismo objetivo: destruir Konoha. Además Kaito, tienes suerte de que pude encontrar tu cuerpo, sino no estarías aquí... Aunque no pude resucitar a Rinji por el uso del Shiki Fūjin y a Fuka por la falta de ADN. Por su fuera poco Hiruko realizó un Fūinjutsu que se activó con su muerte, sellando su alma por lo que no lo pude resucitar.

- Era un gran punto fuerte, lástima que no llegaba a Orochimaru-sama en inteligencia -dice Guren.

- Eso es cierto -dice Kabuto- ¿Esta listo el resto de la división 1? -mira a Tobi.

- Haku y Zabuza se han unido ya -dice Kagemaru acercándose con Haku y Zabuza- Esos de Konoha terminarán como el tercer Hokage.

- El escuadrón 5 elementos está preparado para atacar -dice Tobi.

- Anda que vaya nombre más original -dice irónicamente Kaito.

- Si no fuera por tu Kekkei Genkai te aseguro que no te habría resucitado Kabuto -dice Tobi.

- ¿Será suficiente? Son sólo 2 -dice Guren.

- Con miembros como Nagato y Kakuzu es suficiente para atacar por el norte mientras el escuadrón de batalla 1 ataca por el sur -dice Tobi.

- Los Hermanos de Oro y Plata ya están listos para acompañar a Asuma en el escuadrón de batalla 2 -dice Zetsu negro, acercándose.

- ¿Y los que buscan a Itachi y Konan? -dice Tobi.

- Por suerte ese Hyuga Hizashi es bueno rastreando -dice Tobi- Hay que evitar que llegue Itachi a la guerra.

- Es una pena que no haya conseguido el ADN de los Kages ni del resto de los 7 espadahines, al parecer Orochimaru-sama no le ha dado importancia a ellos más que a Hashirama y Tobirama -dice Kabuto, aunque en realidad los está guardando para poder matar a Tobi después de la Guerra.

- *Idiota, sé que está miniendo* -piensa Tobi- *Pero aunque desconozca dónde los tiene escondido, antes de que haga nada lo mataré en cuanto termine la Guerra* -piensa Tobi, entonces se va a ver a Sakura, quien seguía aún con su sombrero.

- Quiero ayudar -dice Sakura- Déjame ir.

- No vas a ir -dice Tobi- Te quedarás aquí hasta que vayamos.

- Pero ya soy lo suficiente fuerte para poder con ellos -dice Sakura, quitándose el sombrero- Así que déjame ir -Tobi se queda unos segundos en sus pensamientos.

- Te repito que no vas a ir -dice Tobi- Eres una gran carta de triunfo, no puedo usarte de primeras... Iras conmigo, en la batalla final. Cuando menos se lo esperen.

- Como digas, Tobi -dice Sakura algo molesta por tener que esperar, quería luchar ahora y destruir a la Alianza.

En la isla del Rayo, Tenten está realizando varias fintas y contraataques al aire, entrenando su Kenjutsu. Hay veces que también usa el Senjutsu para entrenar. Invoca entonces un Bō y golpea a los árboles, estos se destruyen por la fuerza del Senjutsu.

- *Sólo un poco más* -piensa Tenten- *Sólo un poco más, y seré una gran kunoichi... Te rescataré, Sakura. Lo juro*

- "Entrena entrena, ya verás cómo me divertiré" -dice el Gobi, moviendo las colas- "Más si el pequeño Naruto está en peligro. Cuando Naruto sufre, tú peleas contra el que le hizo daño"

- *Sólo quiero proteger a Naruto-kun* -piensa Tenten- *Aunque he de reconocer que ahora se ha vuelto muy fuerte... No quiero ser como Sakura, estar obsesiva con Naruto-kun*

Mientras tanto, Itachi y Konan corren hacia la Guerra, por si Naruto aparece. Cuando un kunai pasa cerca.

- Hola, Itachi -dice Hyuga Hizashi, junto a un ninja llamado Toroi.

- Perfecto, ya empezamos mal -dice Konan, sacando sus alas de papel- Dices que Kabuto los maneja a distancia, ¿no?

- Y la única forma de derrotarlos es sellarles -dice Itachi- Aunque con tu técnica de papel de Dios tardarán en rehacerse, dándome tiempo para pensar en qué hacer -lanza shurikens a Toroi. Toroi esquiva los shuriken de Itachi e invoca varias shurikens magnéticas, y las lanza contra Itachi. Itachi recibe las shurikens pero en realidad Itachi era un clon de cuervos.

- Eres bueno -dice Toroi mientras Itachi se recompone- Que pena que tenga que servir a esos Akatsuki.

- Lo mismo digo -dice Hizashi, activa su Byakugan- Hay un punto detrás mío, que es mi punto débil. Aprovechad ese punto para derrotarme como sea.

- Sé cómo derrotaros -dice Itachi, mira a Toroi con su Mangekyo Sharingan- Pero me costara seguramente.

En la entrada de la base, Deidara espera junto a Sasori y otro ninja llamado Shin, quien es el hermano de Sai.

- La frentona tarda jum -dice Deidara- Nos dijeron que esperáramos para recibir las órdenes.

- A saber que tan fuerte es ahora -dice Sasori, aunque se le notaba su odio al hablar de ella.

- No se por qué debería estar aquí -dice Shin- Maldito Kabuto -aparece Tobi con Sakura.

- Tú -dice Deidara con ira al ver a Sakura sin su sombrero- has empezado una guerra contra el arte jum.

- Cállate baka, y escucha a Tobi -dice Sakura.

- Vuestro objetivo es simplemente distraer al enemigo lo suficiente para que varios Zetsus entren en la batalla y ataquen a ninjas -dice Tobi- Una gran explosión es la señal para que los batallone ataquen, y para que los Zetsus entren.

- Entendido -dice Deidara, mira a Sakura- Ahora me das más motivos para llamarte pelochicle, frenteancha y demás.

- ¡Cállate Deidara-baka! -dice Sakura preparando su puño para golpear a Deidara- Como te recuperas con rapidez, puedo golpearte sin problemas hasta cansarme.

- Frentona -dice Deidara para recibir otro puñetazo en la cabeza hasta hundirla en el suelo.

- Ya empezamos de nuevo -dice Sasori. Le habían puesto al día de quienes quedan de Akatsuki, y también le contaron la enemistad entre Sakura y Deidara.

- Tenéis que ir delante del batallón 1 -dice Tobi- Si atacáis, recordad crear una enorme explosión, eso será la señal para los grupos de ataque 1 y 2, entonces atacarán.

- Antes no -dice Sakura, algo más calmada.

- Entendido -dice Sasori- Vamos.

- Deidara -dice Sakura, mirando a Deidara, quien crea un dragón C2. Deidara se sube en el dragón despues de Shin y Sasori.

- Frentona -dice Deidara- Si vuelvo, te espera una gran pelea contra mí jum.

- Eso veremos, baka -dice Sakura mientras el dragón vuela, despues mira a Tobi. En el ojo derecho tiene el Rinnegan y en el ojo izquierdo tiene el Sharingan, como resultado de la operación que antes le hizo Tobi. Tobi sonríe detrás de su máscara pensando en el gran éxito de darle a Sakura uno de los Sharingan izquierdo y el otro Rinnegan de Nagato- En breve todos esos estúpidos shinobis serán destruidos. Eso te lo aseguro.

- Ya veremos -dice Tobi, ve alejarse al grupo de Emboscada y distracción en busca de ninjas que estén por ahí cerca- Preparémonos, Sakura. Los otros Caminos esperan mis órdenes.

* * *

**Adrian: **Muchas gracias ^^ Bueno, Tobi ha adelantado el plan un poquito ^^ PD: Sí XD


	44. Capítulo 44

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 44, espero que os guste ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Konan lanza shurikens de papel a Hyuga Hizashi, pero éste los esquiva con facilidad. Hizashi golpea a Konan, pero era simple papel.

- Shikigami no Mai -Konan usa sus alas para rodear a Hizashi con cientos de hojas de papel, las hojas le cortan varias veces, pero se cura. Hizashi va a atacar cuando ve que las hojas que lo rodeaban tenían sellos explosivos, y se crea una gran explosión. Al deshacerse el humo Hizashi vuelve a curarse.

- Ya ves que es imposible derrotame -dice Hizashi, con amargura en su voz- Seguro que este es mi castigo por ir en contra de la rama principal.

- Se está produciendo una guerra -dice Konan- Todas las aldeas ninja, independiente de sus relaciones entre aldeas o entre miembros de un mismo clan, están luchando para proteger a Naruto, Tenten y Bee. Esto no es un castigo tuyo, es obra de un malvado ninja. Y te liberaré de ese control.

Itachi y Toroi lanzan shurikens entre sí. Algunos kunais explosivos están camuflados entre los shuriken de Itachi, creando una explosión grande.

- Katon: Goryūka no jutsu -Itachi crea un dragón de fuego y lo lanza contra Toroi, éste lo esquiva y lanza shurikens magnéticos a Itachi, uno de ellos consigue cortarle en el brazo e Itachi se queda paralizado- ¿Qué...?

- Mis shurikens magnéticos paralizan al enemigo si consiguen darle -dice Toroi, entonces Itachi se deshace en agua- ¿Mizu Bunshin? -se gira a ver dónde puede estar Itachi, y encuentra una espada atravesándole. La espada de Totsuka.

- Susano'o -dice Itachi, con sus Mangekyo Sharingan activados.

- Gracias, al menos parará este sufrimiento -dice Toroi, es sellado por el Susano'o.

Konan crea un gran shuriken de papel y lo lanza contra Hizashi, quien lo esquiva con rapidez. Konan lanza ahora lanzas y shurikens de papel a Hizashi.

- Hakkeshou Kaiten -Hizashi gira a gran velocidad, bloqueando los ataques y deshaciéndolos. Con rapidez Hizashi golpea a Konan en el hombro, pero era un clon de papel. La verdadera Konan crea una lanza de papel y lo lanza contra Hizashi, dentro de la lanza había sellos explosivos, produciendo una gran explosión.

- Es inútil -dice Hizashi del humo, cuando una lanza creada durante la explosión atraviesa a Hizashi en su único punto ciego y después se clava en el suelo. Hizashi intenta quitarse la lanza, pero Konan le había dado más chakra a la lanza, por lo que duraría unos segundos más. Hizashi no puede quitarse la lanza e Itachi alza la espada de Susano'o.

- Estas libre, Hyuga -dice Itachi, sellando a Hizashi con la espada Totsuka- Tenemos que seguir -dice deshaciendo su Susano'o.

- Hai -asiente Konan, y corren a Konoha.

En la base Akatsuki, Tobi mira al cuerpo que Kabuto le enseñó, aprieta el puño con fuerza. ¿Cómo era posible que lo haya conseguido? Sakura se acerca con su sombrero puesto de nuevo. El Sharingan y el Rinnegan gastan chakra si se despejan hasta que se vuelven a ocultar.

- ¿Así que este es Uchiha Madara? -dice Sakura mirando el cuerpo de Madara- ¿El que controló al Kyubi cuando peleó contra el primer Hokage?

- Si -dice Tobi- Aun sigo sin entender cómo Kabuto ha podido encontrar su cuerpo...

- Esa serpiente guarda alguna otra cosa, seguramente -dice Sakura- A saber también que cosas se hizo.

- Yo tengo una idea... Pero suena demasiado descabellada -dice Tobi- Además, si creo a Kabuto... Es probable que se haya inyectado ADN de los 5 del Sonido.

- Es decir, que aparte de su bisturí de chakra puede hacer el Kekkei Genkai de Kimimaro o los Genjutsus de esa Tayuya, ¿cierto? -dice Sakura.

- Cierto -dice Tobi- Lo que lo convierte en un gran oponente -Sakura se ríe.

- No me hagas reir, Tobi -dice Sakura- Él puede tener Genjutsus, pero gracias al Sharingan no me afectarán en gran medida -dice Sakura.

- ¿Tengo que decirte que sus Genjutsus son sónicos? -dice Tobi- Tu Sharingan, y tu Rinnegan no servirían para liberarte.

- Como que voy a dejar que ataque -dice Sakura- Además, tengo la fuerza de Tsunade; la velocidad del 4º Hokage, jutsus médicos... Por no hablar del Rinnegan y la "otra" sorpresita que me dio... Esta reservada para esos monstruos.

- Sakura, hasta que empecemos a pelear, ponte a entrenar un poco más el Sharingan y el Rinnegan -dice Tobi- Debes estar preparada.

- Entendido, Tobi -dice Sakura, poniéndose mejor el sombrero.

- *Jamás dejaría que se pierda tu información* -piensa Tobi en cuanto Sakura no le mira- *Eres mi mejor resultado en una operación de trasplante de ojos... Sólo falta ver si Sasuke evoluciona tan bien como tú... Y tendré la guerra ganada*

En la isla del Rayo, Tenten seguía entrenando hasta que ve a Naruto y Bee acercarse. Naruto seguía en su forma de chakra del Kyubi, que le da un parecido al Rikudō Sennin.

- Hola Naruto-kun -dice Tenten- ¿Qué tal?

- Vamos a irnos, Tenten -dice Naruto- No aguanto más quedarme aquí sin hacer nada.

- Aprovechemos que Gai está distraído para irnos pitando -rapea Bee.

- Voy con vosotros -dice Tenten- Es más probable que por el camino nos encontremos a Sakura y a Sasuke, y podamos hacerles volver.

- Los tres juntos, ganaremos seguro -dice Bee, poniendo una mano delante.

- Eso es cierto dattebayo -dice Naruto poniendo la mano encima de la de Bee.

- Recuerda que no estas solo, Naruto-kun -dice Tenten- Te ayudaré en lo que pueda -pone la mano encima de la de Naruto, éste sonríe provocando un leve sonrojo en Tenten.

- Cada vez que sonrío te sonrojas, eso te hace más guapa -dice Naruto.

- ¿En serio? -dice Tenten, aun roja.

- Vámonos ya -dice Bee cortando a la pareja, varios ninjas y Gai intentan pararlos al ver sus intenciones, pero ya habían desaparecido. Naruto había dejado una estela amarilla.

- Menuda velocidad, es casi como Minato -dice Gai sorprendido.

Mientras tanto se estaba produciendo en un bosque bastante lejano una pelea entre Kakashi y el ninja de Orochimaru Kagemaru. Mientras tanto todos los Shinobis de su escuadrón pelean contra Guren, Kimimaro, Haku, Zabuza y Kaito.

- Tengo la inmortalidad, y un poderoso Kekkei Genkai -dice Kagemaru, bloqueando un kunai de Kakashi con su otro kunai, lo tira a un lado- ¡Ahora puedo destruir Konoha fácilmente! -aleja a Kakashi de una patada.

- ¡Raikiri! -Kakashi va a estrellar su ataque, cuando Kagemaru lo para con normalidad con ayuda de su Meiton.

- Te lo devuelvo -dice Kagemaru, riéndose- ¡Raikiri! -ataca a Kakashi pero este en realidad era un clon de agua, el ataque duplica el daño de Kagemaru, quien al estrellar el Raikiri en el clon, se electrocuta bastante al tener el brazo mojado.

- ¡Ahora! -grita el verdadero Kakashi, quien se había hecho sangre y golpeado a Kagemaru en un ataque, los perros de Kakashi inmovilizan a Kagemaru.

- Menoshibari no jutsu -una ninja de la Arena envuelve a Kagemaru con una gran tela de araña.

- Será idiota, eso le pasa por creído -dice Kaito algo cerca y mirando cómo sellan a Kagemaru, esquiva los Taijutsu de Lee mientras Haku, sin sus sentimientos, ataca con espinas de Hyōton a Lee, quien las esquiva con facilidad- Tu velocidad es buena, pero el maldito Hiraishin de esa pelochicle es mejor.

- ¡Konoha...! -Lee le va a dar una patada a Kaito, que éste esquiva pero solo era una distracción. Aparece detrás de Kaito y le golpea en la espalda, elevándolo al aire- ¡Omote Renge! -empotra a Kaito al suelo, con rapidez aparece detrás de Haku y le golpea en la cara, estrellándola cerca de Kaito quien se libera con facilidad.

- Hyōton: Tsumabe Fubuki -Kaito y Haku crean espinas de hielo que atacan a Lee, éste los esquiva sin problemas.

- ¡Deja de moverte, bicho verde! –grita Kaito, Lee se cae al estilo anime.

- No soy un bicho verde -dice Lee levantándose- ¡Soy la bestia verde de Konoha!

- ¿Nadie te ha hablado de las cejas y de cortarse pelos sobrantes? -dice Kaito, sin hacer caso a lo que acaba de decir Lee.

- ¡Cállate, la llama de la juventud arde tanto que serás consumido por ella! -grita Lee.

- ¿Este tío se ha tomado una hierba rara o algo? -dice Kaito con una gota estilo anime en la cabeza.

- Kaito, no te confíes -dice Guren, junto con Kimimaro crea una lluvia de espinas de cristal y de huesos, matando a varios ninjas.

- Si Orochimaru-sama siguiera vivo, se alegraría de vernos servirle incluso tras la muerte -dice Kimimaro, varios samuráis aparecen y se lanzan a por ellos- Genji no Mai -Kimimaro ataca a un samurai con la Tsubaki no Mai, después utiliza las Teshi Sendan para causarle más daños y finalmente da un salto con el que se sitúa encima del samurai y hace crecer múltiples huesos de su espalda dirigiéndolos al samurai y acabando con él.

- Shōton: Ibara no kesshō seichō -Guren crea un camino lleno de espinas de cristal que acaba con varios samuráis- Y pensaba que Konoha sería más fuerte -unos insectos le pasan rozando la cara, al tiempo que una sombra paraliza a Kimimaro.

- Kage Nui no Jutsu, realizado con éxito- dice Shikamaru junto a Shino, Kiba y Akamaru.

- ¿Más ninjas? -se pregunta Guren- Mira, si Kiba también está aquí. Que sorpresa.

- Acabemos con ella -dice Kiba, Akamaru ladra dándole la razón.

- Esta vez vais a perder definitivamente -dice Shino.

- Gachūga -grita Kiba mientras realiza el Gatsuga al tiempo que Shino descompone su cuerpo de insectos y comienza a girar junto con Kiba, golpeando a la vez a Guren lanzándola despedida y causándole heridas graves, que empieza a regenerar. Justo entonces un samurai va a clavar su katana con chakra en el pecho de Guren.

- Shōton: Suishō Tō -Guren crea una espada en su brazo y desvía el ataque, luego le corta en la espalda y poco a poco la herida se cristaliza- Esto va a ser complicado... si estuviera viva, claro. Con el Edo Tensei, sólo debo pelear.

- Tu sombra no es suficiente, recuerda que tenemos chakra ilimitado -dice Kimimaro, sacando la 2ª fase del Sello Maldito y destrozando las sombras, más samuráis van a por él- Oniyuri -Kimimaro ataca a los enemigos varias veces con golpes alternos de sus manos y su cola, luego los remata con un potente disparo desde su columna vertebral- Esto os va a ser complicado, ninjas de Konoha.

Los 3 Jinchūriki van a Konoha por un bosque, cuando Naruto nota un instinto asesino. Una gran bola de viento va hacia ellos, lo esquivan. Entonces un brazo agarra a Bee, absorbiéndole chakra, Nagato recupera su color de pelo rojo de los Uzumaki. Entonces Tenten, Bee y Naruto ven que está también Kakuzu, Nagato se aleja de ellos.

- Hola Tenten -dice Kakuzu, sin su máscara- Cuanto tiempo.

- Naruto -dice Nagato- Siento tener que luchar contra ti, no tengo elección.

- Lo sé, Nagato -dice Naruto, Tenten recuerda el nombre.

- ¿Nagato, el aprendiz de Jiraiya? -pregunta Tenten mirando a Naruto.

- Ese mismo -dice Naruto.

- Empecemos, Jinchūrikis -dice Kakuzu, preparándose para atacar- Esta vez no será tan fácil acabar conmigo.

- Eso veremos, bicho de 5 caras -rapea Bee, sacando Samehada.

- No se va a olvidar de las rimas ni siquiera antes de pelear -dice Naruto con una gota en la cabeza.

- Has vencido entonces al Bijū sin cola -dice Nagato dándose cuenta de la Samehada de Bee- Te felicito.

- Tú, deja de felicitar al enemigo y peleemos de una maldita vez -dice Kakuzu.

* * *

**blink-chan90:** Ten en centa que va a haber más aliados ^^ Y que Sakura estará en una pequeña desventaja.

**Adrian:** A dos que yo me sé sí que les voy a dar power-up, eso puedo adelantar XD Todas las dudas del Rinnegan de Sakura se verán contestadas en los siguientes capítulos ^^ Pues ya verás el final, eso te va ha encantar ^^ PD: Ya está en lo máximo, no creo que aprenda más (Y tendrá una desventaja muy mala por el momento)

**Hime Masaomi:** Bastantes, y ya verás las que faltan ^^

**SB:** Pues algunas de forma que no te vas a esperar ^^


	45. Capítulo 45

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 45, espero que os guste ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

En un bosque, Kakashi estaba ahora peleando contra Haku y Zabuza, quienes atacan con rapidez; Guren lucha contra Kiba, Akamaru y Shino; y Kimimaro lucha contra Lee, quien ya había ayudado a sellar a Kaito, y contra Shikamaru y varios samurais. Un kunai de Kakashi recubierto en rayos bloquea el ataque de Zabuza, mientras el Hyōton de Haku forma espinas que por poco se clavan en él.

- ¡Konoha Daisenpū! -grita Lee golpeando con fuerza a Kimimaro, quien no puede evitar tal ataque y tras 30 puñetazos recibe una patada que lo aplasta contra el suelo, al instante la sombra de Shikamaru atrapa a Kimimaro.

- Te tengo -dice sonriente Shikamaru, pero Kimimaro crea huesos desde su estómago que casi atraviesan a Shikamaru- Maldito, es muy fuerte.

- Por poco tiempo -dice la ninja de Suna que ha sellado a Kagemaru y a Kaito, Shikamaru pone más chakra en la sombra, haciéndola más ancha y más fuerte- Menoshibari no jutsu -con una enorme tela de araña atrapa a Kimimaro antes de que pueda moverse, Shikamaru usa la sombra para capturar a Guren antes de que haga nada- Menoshibari no jutsu -otra gran tela de araña empieza a envolver a Guren. Pero se suelta y Guren va a atacarla.

- ¡Entrada Dinámica! -dice una voz, una luz se ve en la lejanía y al segundo siguiente Gai le da una sonora patada a Guren, estrellándola varios metros más lejos- ¡Lee, he visto que Neji e Hinata están rodeados, ayúdales!

- Hai -dice Lee, y se va corriendo a buscarlos.

- Shino, Kiba -dice Gai mirando a los presentes- Necesitan ayuda para poder derrotar a varios Zetsus que atacan el hospital. Shikamaru, ayuda a Ino y a Choji, tienen problemas contra Asuma y varios Zetsus. Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos.

- De acuerdo -dicen todos, y se van.

- Así que sólo quedan ellos tres, mi eterno rival -dice Gai y mirando a Zabuza, Guren y Haku.

- Sólo ellos -dice Kakashi, con un Chidori preparado y varios samurais a sus espaldas- Allá vamos.

Muy lejos de allí, Naruto y Bee se ponen a pelear contra Nagato, pero ahora éste último usaba todos los poderes del Rinnegan.

- Shinra Tensei -dice Nagato, y lanza lejos a Bee, Naruto hace crecer dos brazos en su espalda.

- Rasenkyūgan -Naruto forma un gran Rasengan con ayuda de los brazos que le crecen en su espalda, se lanza con rapidez a por Nagato, pero éste consigue absorber el Rasenkyūgan... Lo que no se esperaba es que Naruto le golpée con un brazo de Chakra, lanzándolo contra un árbol.

- Eres bueno, Naruto -dice Nagato, levantándose- Se nota que has mejorado con tu forma Jinchūriki -invoca al perro de tres cabezas, y el perro ataca a Naruto.

- ¡Te tengo! -dice Bee al agarrar al perro con su tentáculo, lo lanza contra Nagato pero el perro se deshace en humo antes de que alcance a Nagato.

- Banshō Ten'in -dice Nagato, atrayendo a Naruto pero Killer Bee ataca con rapidez a Nagato, quien tiene que deshacer el Banshō Ten'in para usar el Shinra Tensei y así alejar a Bee.

- Vamos allá, Bakayaro, Domoyaro -rapea Bee, recubriéndose con una cola y sosteniendo a Samehada, que vibra de emoción al sentir el chakra del Hachibi, y se pone a atacar a Nagato.

Tenten y Kakuzu siguen peleando, Tenten esquiva las bolas de fuego gracias a su modo Sabio.

- Sí que eres rápida ahora, Tenten -dice Kakuzu lanzando chorros de agua combinados con rayos a Tenten.

- Senpō: Arashi Ryūkami -Tenten rodea a Kakuzu y una gran parte del escenario con un enorme rollo, y en cada espacio del rollo sale una bola de fuego, creando una enorme explosión. Kakuzu se cura con rapidez, aunque 2 de los corazones se habían destruido, quedando sólo las máscaras de fuego, rayo y viento.

- Soy un verdadero inmortal ahora, Tenten -dice Kakuzu- No vas a poder matarme.

- Eso dices, pero encontraremos la forma de sellarte -dice Tenten, invoca Tonfas y golpea con fuerza a Kakuzu, estrellándolo contra un árbol.

- ¿Sellarme? -dice Kakuzu, riéndose- Lo dudo, antes... Sólo tuviste suerte. Raiton: Gian -lanza un enorme rayo a Tenten, quien usa el Jokiton para que el ataque no de en el blanco, aunque le roza el hombro.

- Jokiton: Chissoku Jōki -Tenten crea una nube de vapor que rodea a Kakuzu- Puede que seas inmortal, pero si no me puedes ver... no puedes hacer nada -lanza kunais explosivos, provocando una enorme explosión. Kakuzu aparece del humo, parece que no resultaron heridas las máscaras.

- ¡Katon: Zukkoku! -Kakuzu lanza una enorme bola de fuego, impacta contra Tenten... Pero Tenten había liberado ya dos colas y se curaba con facilidad- Imposible... No deberías poder hacer eso.

- Eres fuerte, Kakuzu -dice Tenten- Pero ya te dije que te vencería -con rapidez lanza kunais, aunque iban a una gran rapidez, tanta que Kakuzu esquivó por un pelo los ataques. Tenten lanza Fūma Shirikens, con rapidez corre hacia Kakuzu y le atraviesa uno de los corazones con una katana, el corazón de fuego. Mientras los Fūma Shuriken impactan en Kakuzu- Ahora la diferencia de poder entre los dos es más grande que antes.

- Es posible -dice Kakuzu- Pero perdéis tiempo y fuerza, no podemos morir -dice Kakuzu, riéndose- Ahora soy mejor que Hidan... Puedes volatilizarme, cortarme a cachitos, pero me regeneraré, y lo mejor de todo, tengo chakra ilimitado -usa varios de sus hilos para intentar atravesar a Tenten, pero Tenten le golpea en la cara con un Bō invocado con rapidez, y sale volando algunos metros.

- Es cierto -dice Tenten, con enorme rapidez aparece delante de Kakuzu y atraviesa otro corazón, el de rayo, con varios dobles kunais- Pero sin tus corazones, no puedes hacer nada.

- ¡Fūton: Atsugai! -crea una enorme bola de viento que Tenten no puede esquivar por la cercanía del ataque, y al caer al suelo se levanta y lanza con enorme rapidez kunais.

- "Buena velocidad, chica" -dice el Gobi- "Y buena pelea estas realizando"

- *Gracias, Gobi* -piensa Tenten.

- "Llámame Kokuō" -dice el Gobi- "Ya que te has esforzado en hacer buenas peleas y controlar por lo menos tu "yo" oscuro, creo que mereces saber mi nombre. Pero si no peleas de forma que me guste, ten segura que sufrirás lenta y dolorosamente... Luego te curaré y te volveré a herir, así hasta que me canse"

- *A veces das miedo* -piensa Tenten.

- "Te gustará saber que en cuanto encuentres a Tobi o a Sakura, puedes usar todo mi chakra... Para hacerlo todo más interesante" -dice el Gobi, moviendo sus colas.

- *Lo que tu digas* -piensa Tenten, va a usar una tercera cola cuando oye dos voces.

- ¡Amaterasu! -unas llamas negras envuelven a Kakuzu.

- Kami shuriken -decenas de shurikens de papel están a punto de darle a Nagato, cuando éste usa el Shinra Tensei. Nagato se gira a ver a los dos extraños.

- Konan... Itachi -dice Nagato.

- ¡¿Tu también nos has traicionado, Konan?! -grita Kakuzu, aun recubierto en llamas, que Nagato deshace con el Shinra Tensei.

- No he traicionado a Akatsuki -dice Konan- Porque no soy parte de ese Akatsuki que Tobi ha creado... Se suponía que Akatsuki luchaba por la paz... No crear guerras ni conseguir Bijū para beneficio propio. Esa paz que quiere conseguir Tobi no es más que una mentira.

- "Otra Akatsuki de parte de la Alianza" -dice Kokuō.

- "Cada vez es más interesante, mocoso" -dice el Kyubi, también llamado Kurama.

- Konan -dice Nagato, Kakuzu va a atravesar a Itachi con sus hilos cuando este usa el Susano'o para bloquear el ataque.

- Mi visión -dice Itachi- Ahora es del 60% -empala a Kakuzu con la espada, éste es absorbido entre gritos de ira- Puedo usar unas cuantas veces más el Susano'o antes de quedarme ciego.

- ¡Chibaku Tensei! -Nagato crea una gran bola en el aire, que absorbe las piedras haciendo a la bola más grande- Si atacáis todos el centro de la esfera, la destruiréis -el Susano'o de Itachi va a atacar. Bee realiza su forma final.

- "Esta es una buena ocasión para darte todo mi chakra" -dice Kokuō recubriendo a Tenten con chakra- "Quiero ver unos buenos fuegos artificiales"

- Esta bien -dice Tenten, dejando paso a la forma completa del Kokuō, junto con Bee forman una Bijūdama. Naruto usa sus brazos de chakra para crear una enorme Bijūdama, que combinada con las Bijūdama de Bee y Tenten, esta alcanza un diámetro de varios metros y un poder inimaginable.

- Yasaka no Magatama -el Susano'o de Itachi crea un símbolo similar al Sharingan de 3 comas y lo lanza contra la esfera.

- ¡Bijūdama! -los 3 Jinchūriki lanzan la enorme Bijūdama, mientras Konan crea varios shurikens gigantes de papel y los lanza a la esfera con una enorme velocidad. Los 5 ataques impactan en el ataque de Nagato, destruyéndola por completo.

- Lo habéis hecho bien -dice Nagato, hace otro sello- Pero me temo que este... -de repente Naruto escupe algo negro. Un cuervo, con el ojo de Sishui.

- Kai (liberar) -dice Itachi, el cuervo mira a Nagato, de repente se rompe la conexión entre Kabuto y Nagato.

- ¡No! -grita Kabuto, en su escondite- Maldito Itachi, debí haber imaginado que algo tan poderoso como el Kotoamatsukami podría liberar a Nagato de mi control.

El gran grito de Kabuto se oye por toda la base, incluso por el extraño subordinado con Sharingan, en una zona oscura.

- Sabía que fallarían -dice el extraño del Sharingan- Los muertos deben estar mejor resucitados para mi plan Ojo de Luna -se acerca a un Yamato inconsciente- Así que eres tú el experimento Yamato... Me serás útil -le saca células Senju con una jeringuilla, escupe más sangre- Maldita sea, el maldito Kirin de Sasuke sigue aun así... Pero las células me curarán -se inyecta las células y se va a descansar- Si gana Tobi, su plan funcionara. Si pierde... Yo realizaré mi plan.

Lejos, Nagato se mira las manos.

- Es... imposible -dice Nagato, después mira a Itachi- Soy inmune a Genjutsus.

- Es una teoría, pero el Sharingan de Shisui es lo que se podría considerar una mutación, de ahí que tenga 4 tomoes, y su Mangekyo Sharingan podría ignorar esa inmunidad del Rinnegan -dice Itachi, quemando el cuervo con Amateratsu- Veo que tuve mucha razón.

- ¿Por qué me liberaste? -dice Nagato.

- La misión del ojo de Sishui era proteger Konoha, y lo hizo al liberarte del Edo Tensei -dice Itachi- No se si en cuanto se deshaga el jutsu desaparecerás, o te quedarás hasta cumplir tu última voluntad.

- Mi última voluntad -dice Nagato- la desperdicié al unirme a Akatsuki y confundir la paz que tanto quería Jiraiya -mira a Itachi- Por eso...Quiero ir a donde está Jiraiya-sensei.

- ¡Nagato! -dice Konan, incrédula.

- Te lo pido porque no merezco estar aquí -dice Nagato, mira a Naruto- Sensei, tú y yo somos como una trilogía: Jiraiya fue la primera parte, muy buena... Luego estuve yo, un completo fracaso... Pero tú eres la tercera parte, la parte final. ¡Termina la historia magistralmente, para que todos olviden lo horrible que fue la segunda parte!

- Cometiste un error en esa parte -dice Naruto, mirándole- Pero tú puedes formar parte en este final de la trilogía... Como parte esencial de la victoria de la Alianza Shinobi... Así seguro que olvidarán lo que ocurrió en la segunda parte -sonríe y acerca la mano a Nagato- ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros para ganar la guerra?

- Acepto la propuesta, Chico de la Profecía Uzumaki Naruto -dice Nagato, dándole la mano a Naruto.

- *Naruto-kun* -piensa Tenten.

- *Naruto* -piensa Konan- *Eres increíble*

- Tengo que pasar al plan B para parar el Edo Tensei en este caso -dice Itachi, ve que está a punto de anochecer- Mañana puede ser el final de la guerra... Tengo que ir sólo...

- Espera, yo te ayudaré -dice Tenten, ya en su forma normal.

- No Tenten -dice Itachi- Esto debo hacerlo yo sólo, la Alianza necesita toda la fuerza posible en el frente de batalla... Además, podría conseguir que Sasuke olvide la venganza y se de cuenta de que Tobi lo ha estado utilizando.

- ¡Bien, nosotros nos encargaremos de Madara y Tobi! -dice Naruto.

- ¿Vosotros dos solos? -dice Itachi- ¿Creéis poder parar la Guerra vosotros solos?

- ¡Por supuesto! -dice Tenten- Nosotros podremos...

- Tenten, Naruto -dice Itachi muy serio- Siempre habéis trabajado duro para que os acepten, y si ahora que sois muy poderosos... empezáis a olvidar a vuestros amigos y cargar con el peso del mundo, os convertiréis en alguien tan arrogante como Tobi o peor, como Madara, y fracasareis... Minato tenía a Kushina y a sus amigos para cumplir sus sueños... Vosotros dos, recordad. No es que os acepten al cumplir vuestros sueños, sino que ya os aceptaron al esforzaros en protegerles...Y nunca, jamás, olvidéis a vuestra familia y amigos.

- Itachi -dice Nagato, a veces sintió que desde que sus padres y Yahiko murieron, tiene que cargar con el peso también del objetivo de paz de Yahiko y casi olvidándose de su amiga Konan.

- Vosotros 5 -dice Itachi- tenéis que ir a la guerra. Tengo un extraño presentimiento sobre esto.

En unas montañas lejanas, se producía una pelea entre dos resucitados y el Kazekage Gaara.

- No esperaba que fueras tan bueno con tu arena, Godaime -dice el resucitado Tercer Kazekage aplastando a Gaara con su Satetsu, pero Gaara se rehace en arena mientras decenas de ninjas de Suna atacan a la resucitada Chiyo.

- Sōshūjin: Miruaki no ame -Chiyo sitúa múltiples kunais en el aire con su chakra, y desata una lluvia mortal de kunais sobre los ninjas- Has crecido, Gaara. Ahora puedo ver lo fuerte que te has vuelto en poco tiempo -un codazo la estrella muy lejos.

- ¡Eh, Chico Kazekage! -grita A, con su único brazo libre- ¡De ella me encargo yo!

- Si insistes -dice Gaara deteniendo la Satetsu del Tercer Kazekage- Ahora... -aprovechando el clon de arena que había formado, el verdadero Gaara atrapa al tercer Kazekage- ¡Sabaku Sōtaisō! -atrapa al tercer Kazekage en una pirámide de arena... O eso creía, ya que el verdadero Tercer Kazekage se forma detrás de Gaara.

- Ojala pudiera detener esto -dice el tercer Kazekage, atacando con unas afiladas espinas a Gaara- Lamentablemente, no puedo.

- Párame, Raikage -dice Chiyo, invocando 10 blancas marionetas- Shiro Higi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shū -las lanza contra A, quien con rapidez destroza a las diez marionetas- Increíble... -consigue decir antes de que A la agarre del cuello.

- ¡Lariat! -grita A hundiendo a Chiyo en la arena- Ni siquiera un Edo Tensei se libraría de esto.

- Gracias A -dice Gaara esquivando un ataque del tercer Kazekage, ve que varias decenas de Zetsus blanco se acercan a ellos- ¿Puedes encargarse de...? Mejor, no importa -ve que A ya estaba destrozando a los Zetsus.

En la base Akatsuki, Sakura estaba escuchando cómo Kabuto jura y perjura sobre el destino que tendrá Itachi en cuanto lo pille.

- Sigo sin creerme que tenga que pelear contra él -dice una sombra- Parece un castigo por no cumplir la misión.

- Naruto confiaba en ti, y tú se lo pagas de esa manera -dice otra sombra mirando a Sakura.

- Cállate Jiraiya -dice Sakura mirando al recién resucitado Jiraiya- Tu opinión no importa... Deberías alegrarte, serás parte de la paz mundial.

- Pero no así -dice Jiraiya- Y menos usando a los muertos como beneficio.

- ¿No se le pueden quitar los sentimientos ya? -dice Sakura algo molesta mirando a Tobi, quien acaba de aparecer.

- No -dice Tobi- Es mejor así, quevea lo que pasa en todo el mundo.

- Hemos tenido suerte de que hayamos encontrado los cuerpos de Jiraiya y Hatake Sakumo -dice Sakura mirando al Sannin y al colmillo Blanco de Konoha- Pero pensaba que Jiraiya murió y su cuerpo se perdió en el mar.

- Bueno, cuando te fuiste a realizar la misión de capturar a Itachi, le pedí a Nagato que, después de matar a Jiraiya, me lleve su cuerpo -dice Tobi- De otra forma no podríamos resucitarle.

- Tendrán que usar todo su chakra sí o sí -dice Sakura- Porque no puede hacer otra cosa.

- Sakura, entra en razón -dice Jiraiya, Sakura aprieta el puño con fuerza- Naruto...

- ¡Tu te callas baka! -grita Sakura a Jiraiya, se quita el sombrero revelando su Sharingan y Rinnegan. Eso hizo que Jiraiya abriera los ojos de sorpresa.

- ¿El Sharingan? -dice Sakumo sorprendido- ¿Y ese otro ojo?

- Ese otro ojo -dice Tobi- Es nuestra carta de triunfo.

- Sakura -dice Jiraiya- ¿Qué... te has hecho?

- Lo necesario para conseguir nuestro objetivo -dice Sakura, tranquilizándose y poniéndose el sombrero- Seguiréis las órdenes de Tobi, os guste o no.

* * *

**Adrian:** Pero Sakura no tenía muy entrenado el Sharingan, por lo que la niebla o el vapor la confundirían un poco ^^ Gracias ^^ PD: JAJAJAJAJAJAJA XDD Dios, esa es buena, ni había pensado en eso XD Adelanto que no.

**Hime Masaomi:**Como para no subestimar a los demás, pero ya verás las peleas ^^

**X-Predator:** Ya ves que no, y además tendrán nuevos aliados para la Guerra ^^ Continusción lista ^^

**blink-chan90:** Continuado ^^


	46. Capítulo 46

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 46, espero que os guste ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

El grupo de apoyo de la Alianza corren rápidamente hacia la guerra. Naruto seguía en su modo del Chakra del Kyubi, Konan con sus alas de papel sigue a Tenten, quien tenía el pelo suelto por la cantidad de chakra soltado anteriormente. Nagato seguía al grupo mientras Bee estaba en su forma Bijū.

- ¿Estás... seguro? –dice Naruto, bastante sorprendido al igual que Tenten y Nagato.

- Seguro -dice Konan- Durante la pelea que tuve contra Tobi, me contó todo su plan, seguro de que no sobreviviría a ese día.

- Ese Tobi -dice Tenten cerrando sus puños con fuerza- Le haremos pagar por lo que hizo –al poco pueden ver una barrera de ninjutsu delante- Una barrera cerca para impedir que lleguemos -saca dos colas al ver la barrera de ninjutsu- Tendremos que destruirla para poder pasar.

- ¡Bijūdama! -dice Bee, formando la bola oscura.

- ¡Bīsutofurea Kōra! -Naruto golpea con fuerza la barrera al tiempo que Bee ataca con su Bijūdama. Tenten lanza un rugido de chakra mientras varias lanzas de papel de Konan y un rayo láser de parte de Nagato son lanzadas al mismo punto. La barrera se destroza, dejándoles entrar.

- Estamos dentro -dice Nagato sobre Bee.

- ¡Bien dattebayo! ¡Vamos! -dice Naruto, cuando encuentra a varios Zetsus, de un dedo se forma un pequeño Rasenshuriken- Mini Rasenshuriken -lo lanza, atraviesa a un Zetsu que tardó un poco en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría y se produce una enorme explosión, alertando a los demás Zetsus. Tenten le da una poderosa cornada con los cuernos de chakra a un Zetsu.

- Kami Shuriken -Konan lanza decenas de shurikens de papel a los Zetsus, algunos lo esquivan pero Nagato usa a un pájaro para ir hacia ellos y los golpea con el Shinra Tensei. Bee aplasta a varios Zetsus con sus tentáculos.

- Tenemos que correr ya hacia allí -dice Naruto, los 5 corren hacia Konoha- *Ya estamos cerca... Esperadnos... Alianza Shinobi*

Sakura, en la base Akatsuki, mira los 5 Jinchūriki de los Bijū de 2, 3, 4, 6 y 7 colas. Todos ellos tienen el Sharingan en el ojo derecho y el Rinnegan en el izquierdo.

- ¿Estas lista, Sakura? -dice Tobi, con su arma colgada a la espalda. El arma tiene la forma del símbolo Uchiha.

- Por supuesto, Tobi -dice Sakura, mira a Jiraiya y a Sakumo- Me gustaría ver las caras de Kakashi, Naruto y Tenten al verlos.

- Según Kabuto, Nagato también se ha unido a los Jinchūriki, y también Konan está con ellos -dice Tobi- Tenemos que ir todos. No podrán contra un Sannin, el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha, un descendiente del Rikudō Sennin -refiriéndose a él mismo- y con 6 Caminos del Dolor.

- Es una vergüenza que un Dios y un Ángel estén de parte de los demonios -dice Sakura- Por suerte no soy una traidora.

- Más te vale, Sakura -dice Tobi- Sakura, recuerda que la guerra debemos ganarla, no sólo para realizar la paz definitiva... También para proteger a Sasuke.

- Sakura -dice Jiraiya intentando entrar en razón a Sakura- Tienes que entrar en razón, Konoha es tu verdadero hogar... Tienes amigos...

- Konoha sólo está lleno de traidores, de viejos ansiosos de poder y de monstruos -dice Sakura- Y en lo referente a amigos... Aquellos que apoyan a los monstruos no son mis amigos -se acerca a Jiraiya- ¿No ves que esos monstruos son culpables del odio ninja? Primero el Kyubi destruyó Konoha hace 16 años y los viejos dijeron que los Uchiha fueron culpables, debido al odio que les tenían. Hace 3 años mataron a Sarutobi Hiruzen por culpa de los Jinchūriki y de Orochimaru, e hicieron que Sasuke-kun se fuera de Konoha... Después tú, aun sabiendo lo que son, los entrenaste para volverlos los monstruos más poderosos -se empieza a notar ira en su voz- No entiendo cómo sigue habiendo gente que nos ha traicionado: Primero Uchiha Itachi, quien masacró a su clan por orden de Konoha -Jiraiya abre los ojos, pues no sabia eso- después Konan y por último Nagato, quien tiene los poderes del Rinnegan. Los mataré a todos con ayuda de mi fuerza.

- Sakura -dice Jiraiya. Pero Sakura no le hace caso.

- Y para ganarme el afecto de Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura- y convertirme en su futuro... Y en el futuro del Clan Uchiha... Mataré a ese Kakashi, quien ha dejado morir a Uchiha Obito y le ha robado el Sharingan -Tobi sonríe al saber que la mentira que contó junto a Zetsu ha funcionado bastante bien- Realizaré la paz que sólo Nagato soñó, la paz que estúpidamente dejaste a cargo de unos monstruos... El plan Ojo de Luna es la verdadera paz...

- ¡Basta Sakura! -grita Jiraiya, incapaz de creer que esa chica malvada era la amiga y el amor platónico de Naruto- ¡Naruto ha intentado hacer las cosas bien para que lo apoyes, y sólo le das desprecio!

- ¡Es lo único que merece ese monstruo! -grita Sakura, se quita el sombrero y agarra a Jiraiya del cuello, ya se empezaba a hartar- ¡Tobi, haz que le borren los sentimientos a este sapo viejo! -Tobi le quita la mano, haciendo soltar a Jiraiya. Todos los presentes notaron el poderoso chakra de Sakura.

- Haruno Sakura, no vuelvas a usarlo hasta que lleguemos, ¿entendido? -dice Tobi con voz muy grave- Y en cuanto a ti -mira a Jiraiya- Eres bastante terco... Antes de que nos vayamos, le diré a Kabuto que te quite los sentimientos... O mejor aún, matarás a Tsunade en plena facultades... Me imagino la impotencia que sentirás cuando no puedas controlar tu cuerpo y evitar la muerte de tu "querida" Tsunade.

- Es tu castigo por estar con monstruos -dice Sakura sonriendo de forma macabra, cosa que no le gustó nada a Jiraiya.

- No puedo luchar contra mi hijo -dice Sakumo- No puedo hacerlo.

- ¿Acaso tienes elección, Colmillo Blanco? -dice Sakura, pero después se vuelve a mirar a Tobi- Vámonos ahora, Tobi. El fin del odio nos espera -Sakura, Tobi, Jiraiya, Sakumo y los 5 Jinchūriki van a la guerra.

Itachi empieza a correr buscando a Kabuto. Recuerda todo el diario de donde estaba escrito, encontrado antes de su batalla contra Sasuke. Sabía que mientras Danzō está ahora en el puente sellado por el Ura Shishō Fūinjutsu, los demás ancianos estan vivos y no podría contar nada... Le tacharían de mentiroso y toda prueba que tuviera sería destruida... Incluso es posible que atenten contra él para que no hablase. Seguía sumido en sus pensamientos cuando al acercarse a la guarida oye gritos de dolor y una voz.

- Este poder... es interesante -dice Sasuke después de usar el Amaterasu contra los Zetsus que le vigilaban, después se gira a ver a Itachi. Ahora tenía el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno- ¡¿Tu?! Traidor...

- Sasuke -dice Itachi, sorprendido porque Sasuke tenga el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, pero eso ya se lo preguntaría más tarde- Lo de la masacre lo hice por la paz, iban a realizar un golpe de Estado...

- Paz -dice Sasuke riendo- Algo que sólo es una ilusión temporal... Tobi la va a conseguir... Aunque eso no me importa, solamente destruir a esa panda de traidores...

- Hay gente malvada en todos sitios, pero también hay gente buena -dice Itachi.

- ¿¡Y tú que sabes, Itachi!? -grita Sasuke- ¡No sabes quienes son malos y quienes buenos de verdad! ¡Los Uchiha queríamos el poder que merecemos, pero Konoha no quería eso! ¡Tobi lucha para que nos respeten!

- No quería llegar a esto -dice Itachi, recordando el rollo que leyó antes de que empiece la última pelea contra Sasuke- Pero Tobi fue el que inició todo -ve como Sasuke se queda con la palabra en la boca.

- ¿Qué... quieres decir? -dice Sasuke.

- Según un diario de Mikoto que encontré justo antes de nuestra pelea, hace 16 años Tobi quería conseguir al Kyubi... Y sabía de la mala relación entre los Senju y los Uchiha, por lo que inició un complot -dice Itachi- Primero convenció a nuestros padres de que con el Kyubi en poder de los Uchiha nadie podría pararles, incluso accedieron a que tú, Sasuke, seas el Jinchūriki del Kyubi... Y que aun sabiendo que los demás te podrían mirar con odio y desprecio, ellos aceptaron. Después Tobi fue a ver a Danzō y alimentó su obsesión de querer controlar Konoha diciéndole que si evita que sus ANBU Raíz aparezcan, el 4º Hokage moriría y él iba a convertirse en el Godaime Hokage. Nuestra madre se enteró de donde iba a tener la Jinchūriki del Kyubi el parto, pues estaba embarazada y en el parto el sello sería más débil, y nuestro padre le dijo a la policía de Konoha que no se metan en la pelea creando una reunión falsa para asegurarse una coartada... Tobi haría el resto. Liberó al Kyubi y lo controló con su Sharingan... Creo que del mismo modo que controló a Yagura hace bastantes años...

Sasuke no podía creerse lo que Itachi decía. Si era cierto, sus padres iban a convertirlo en un ser odiado...

- *Como Naruto* -piensa Sasuke de pronto.

- Por suerte Minato pudo romper el control de Tobi, pero el Kyubi perdió el control -dice Itachi- Sólo podían sellarlo, a costa de su vida, en un recién nacido... En su hijo, Uzumaki Naruto -Sasuke abre los ojos de sorpresa- Lo consiguió, aunque aparte de él, su esposa Kushina también murió. Y entonces empezaron 8 años de sufrimiento, de odio... Según lo que el 3º me dijo, Minato quería que lo recordaran como un héroe... Los ancianos lo sabían, pero aun así manipularon al pueblo de que era un monstruo que no merecía vivir. Aunque el Hokage intentó hacer cambiar de opinión a los del consejo, no se ha conseguido nada salvo una ley para poder protegerlo, y a espaldas de los consejeros salió adelante... Un día, Sarutobi me llamó para decirme que si le podía acompañar en una visita a los Uchiha para romper el Golpe de Estado mediante el diálogo... Pero los ancianos no querían eso, me pidieron matar a todo mi clan, a lo que no sabia que decir. ¿Matar a mi clan y a mi familia y salvar miles de vidas? ¿O estar con mi familia y provocar miles de muertes? Sarutobi me mandó a reflexionar sobre mi respuesta... Pero Danzō me encontró al terminar la reunión, y me dio un ultimátum: matarlos a todos y salvarte... O no unirme y que todos mueran -dice con voz rota- Cuando dije que me unía, me presentó a la persona que dio el ultimátum como idea: Tobi.

Sasuke seguía sin salir de su asombro.

- *Eso significa* -piensa Sasuke- *Que todo... la obsesión de Danzō... La masacre Uchiha... todo es culpa suya*

- Después de la masacre, me tuve que unir a Akatsuki, aunque antes de salir le dije a Danzō que si te pasaba algo y tenía algo que ver, se lo contaría a todos -dice Itachi- Sasuke, esta es la acción de un anciano sediento de poder y de alguien malvado que aprovechó eso para sus planes. Pero no todos en Konoha son así... Naruto se ha jugado la vida para traerte de vuelta, pero sólo pensabas en conseguir poder a cualquier precio, y olvidaste a tus amigos, y todo por lo que todos lucharon... Si quieres vengarte, no destruyas Konoha por las acciones de unos ancianos que sólo querían el bien propio... Sino que uses tu odio contra Tobi, la persona que orquestó todo... La persona que mató a tus padres...

Sasuke temblaba de ira. Tobi había jugado con él... Desde la última vez que vio a Naruto, ya no veía a ese cabezahueca... Ahora veía en lo que se habría convertido sin la venganza de por medio... Una venganza que usó Tobi en su beneficio...

- También, por lo que me contó Konan, Tobi está metido en otro plan de engaños -dice Itachi- Tobi usó a Zetsu, quien ha estado vigilando los movimientos de Sakura... Ya que Zetsu vio la batalla del Valle del Fin, y también el odio que empezaba a crecer en Sakura gracias al plan de Tobi... Al poco Naruto-kun y Tenten se fueron a entrenar con Jiraiya... Tobi no quería aun que se hiciera nada hasta estar completamente seguro de que todo iba como tenía previsto, por lo que esperó pacientemente la vuelta de Naruto-kun y Tenten... Y en cuanto volvieron, Tobi manipulo a Pain para que mandara a Deidara y a Sasori a por Gaara. Como necesitaban una ninja médico, confiaban en que Sakura tuviera que ir, y no se equivocaron. Al parecer, guardaron muy bien el secreto de que Tenten también era Jinchūriki, para asegurarse de que nada se iba a escapar de su control. Y esta es toda la historia. A Sakura también la han manipulado, debido a que no pudo dejar de pensar en tí... Tobi aprovechó el exceso de amor para crear una herramienta de odio que le ayude "por el bien de la paz y de Sasuke"

- ¿Por qué... me cuentas eso a mí? -dice Sasuke.

- Porque aparte de Naruto, Tenten y Tsunade, por lo menos puedes creer en mi -dice Itachi- Los ancianos manipularían para que no se sepa la verdad, bien quitándome de en medio... O matando a la Hokage, una persona inocente, de cualquier modo posible. No podía arriesgarme, ni tampoco arriesgar a la Hokage- adelanta la mano y toca la frente de Sasuke con dos dedos, como antes- Sasuke -sonríe- ¿Querrías unirte a nosotros... Y ganar la guerra?

Sasuke, quien antes hervía de ira, empezaba a ver luz al final de la oscuridad. Naruto, Kakashi... Tenía amigos y no lo supo hasta ahora, que los habría perdido quizá para siempre. Pero esta vez enmendaría su error, por lo menos. También quería saber qué tan fuerte se ha vuelto Naruto, eso le encantaría verlo.

- Acepto, hermano -dice Sasuke, consigue sonreír e Itachi baja la mano- Vámonos... Hemos de parar el Edo Tensei -los dos hermanos Uchiha se van a parar a Kabuto.

* * *

**Adrian:** Exacto (era lo que le faltaba a Naruto, ver a Jiraiya en manos de sus enemigos) Intentaré hacer lo que pueda ^^ Eso lo puedo intentar ^^ Lo se, se me ocurrió de pronto XDD Esas cosas ya se verán, tranquilo. PD: La verdad es que Naruto, así como está, es muy fuerte con Senjutsu y chakra del Kyubi pero me estoy imaginando una cosa que ya verás ^^

**blink-chan90:** Bien dicho, Sasuke le llegó a molestarle... Ya verás, ya.

**Hime Masaomi:** Pues ya verás, se avecinan muchas peleas ^^ Porque parece que como no tenían ADN suficiente, en el manga no lo resucitaron.


	47. Capítulo 47

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 47, espero que os guste ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Una enorme explosión ocurre en la celda donde está Karin encerrada. Varios ninjas salen disparados debido a los Zetsus que no paraban de aparecer. Karin está un poco herida.

- Maldición, ¿no se suponía que en Konoha había muchos ANBU vigilando? –dice Karin, tosiendo el humo levantado.

- Uzumaki Karin -dice un Zetsu, acercándose a Karin junto con 5 más- No podemos permitir que el clan Uzumaki resurja -armado con un kunai, va a atacar a Karin cuando una katana aparece en su pecho- ¿Qué...?

- Mientras los ANBU protejan Konoha, no haréis nada -dice la ANBU Yugao, quitando la katana del cuerpo de Zetsu y con rapidez acaba con los 5 Zetsus restantes- ¿Estás bien, Karin? -dice mirando a Karin.

- Bi... bien -dice Karin, coge el kunai del suelo- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? De repente nos atacan los Zetsus.

- La 4ª Guerra Ninja ha empezado, y esos Zetsus copian la apariencia de forma perfecta, va a ser difñicil diferenciarlos de los verdaderos ANBU -dice Yugao- Tu fuerza y tus habilidades deben ser protegidas a toda costa. Ven, te pondremos a salvo -se da la vuelta para irse cuando Karin le clava en la espalda el kunai- ¿Cómo...?

- No voy a ir a donde tú pienses -dice Karin.

- ¿Qué... dices? -dice Yugao- Debemos ponerte... a salvo.

- Supongo que no lo sabías, pero puedo ver el tipo de chakra de la gente -dice Karin- Por eso supe que Sasuke-kun era oscuro... de la misma forma que sé que eres un Zetsu camuflado –"Yugao" sonríe.

- Chica... lista... lo que me esperaba... de una Uzumaki -dice el Zetsu blanco al volver a su forma normal y cayendo muerto al suelo.

- Veamos, estoy en medio de una Guerra, con Zetsus atacando la Alianza -dice Karin, se arma con el kunai- Ayudaré como sea posible -corre hacia el hospital, con una idea en mente de lo que haría Tobi para hacer más daño.

En otra parte, Lee; Neji e Hinata peleaban con fuerza y rapidez, pero los Zetsus blancos se acercaban y los rodeaban implacables.

- ¡Konoha Gōroki Senpū! -Lee, con un fuerte golpe derrota a un Zetsu blanco- Son demasiados.

- Es vuestro fin, shinobis -dice uno de los Zetsus blanco, cuando un enorme puñetazo amarillo lo estrella contra el suelo. Entonces una lluvia de armas y de lanzas de papel destruye a todos los Zetsus que rodean a Hinata y Neji. Hinata ve a Naruto, en su modo Chakra del Kyubi. También está Tenten, con el pelo suelto. Junto a ella está Konan, y encima de Bee está Nagato.

- ¿Estáis bien? -dice Naruto, mirando a Lee, Neji e Hinata.

- S... sí -dice Hinata- ¿Ella... qué...? -dice señalando a Konan. Konan hace aparecer sus alas y baja hasta su posición.

- He prometido ayudar a Naruto como sea -dice Konan, deshaciendo sus alas- Y eso haré, en esta guerra.

- Vamos -dice Nagato- Es hora de derrotar a Tobi.

- Hai -dicen todos, y se van dejando a Lee, Neji, Konan e Hinata solos. Empiezan a acercarse más Zetsus blancos

- Otra traidora a Akatsuki -dice uno de los Zetsu.

- Traidores vosotros, que junto con Tobi manchasteis el nombre de Akatsuki al convertirlo en un grupo de odio -dice Konan, con frialdad.

- *Naruto-kun...* -piensa Hinata- *Eres increíble... Has conseguido que 2 Akatsuki se nos unan*

- Kami Shuriken -Konan lanza shurikens a los Zetsu, al tiempo que estos reciben las patadas y puñetazos de Lee a gran velocidad.

- ¡Lee, salta! -grita Neji, Lee salta hacia arriba mientras Neji salta hacia él, con su Byakugan activado. Lee lo envuelve en vendas- Omote Renge: Hakkeshō Kaiten -giran los dos a gran velocidad y crean un enorme agujero aparte de destruir a 4 Zetsus.

- Shikigami no Mai -Konan lanza hojas de papel a los Zetsus, destruyéndolos bajo la lluvia de papeles.

- Hakke Rokujūyon Shō -Hinata golpea a varios Zetsus hasta que entre todos derrotan a los Zetsus- Debemos buscar a más ninjas y ayudarles -empieza a acercarse una sombra.

- Antes -dice Zetsu negro, acercándose- tenéis que pasar por encima de mí.

En otro lugar, Tobi, Sakura, Sakumo, Jiraiya y los 5 Jinchūriki van a la guerra.

- Kakashi molestaría un poco si interviene -dice Tobi.

- Cierto, y se a quien mandar. Colmillo Blanco -dice Sakura mirando a Sakumo- Ve a por Kakashi y mátalo -aunque Sakumo intentaba no ir, era imposible. Desaparece buscando a Kakashi.

- *Naruto, Tenten* -piensa Jiraiya- *Por favor, venid pronto*

- Pronto nos encontraremos con los Jinchūriki, Saku... -Tobi no termina la frase porque recibe un poderoso cabezazo de Naruto, que lo tira varios metros.

- ¡Naruto! -dice Jiraiya, Naruto lo ve y no puede creérselo. Después aparecen Tenten, Bee y Nagato.

- Ero... Jiraiya-sama -dice Tenten.

- Esta... -dice Nagato, apretando el puño con fuerza- ¡¿Esta es tu idea de paz, Tobi?! -Tobi sale del humo, sin un rasguño- ¡¿Usar a los muertos para tu propio beneficio?!

- Un traidor como tú no puede decir qué paz es la mejor -dice Tobi.

- Ero-Sennin -dice Naruto, con mucha tristeza al ver que estaban usándole como una marioneta.

- Naruto, has crecido mucho desde que nos vimos la última vez -dice Jiraiya- Y también controlaste al Kyubi. Bien hecho -sonríe.

- Te prometo que traeré la paz al mundo como me enseñaste, Ero-Sennin -dice Naruto, después mira a Sakura, quien con su Sharingan y su Rinnegan se queda mirándole con ira.

- Hola monstruo -dice Sakura sonriendo- Qué ganas tenía de verte y destruirte.

- Sakura -dice Naruto con tristeza, al ver en lo que su amiga se había convertido por las mentiras de Tobi. Por último mira a Tobi, quien a pesar del golpe su máscara no esta rota por ningún sitio- Tobi -dice con ira en su voz.

- Uzumaki Naruto, que alegría verte -dice Tobi- Ahora el plan Ojo de Luna se adelanta mucho -ve también a Bee, a Tenten y a Nagato- Ya esta el grupo de Bijūs y traidores casi al completo... ¿Dónde están Konan e Itachi?

- Luchando contra tus Zetsus -dice Nagato; no debía saber dónde estaba Itachi ahora- Naruto, Tenten, Bee... Tened cuidado, los Jinchūrikis y Sakura tienen Rinnegan. Es decir, son caminos del Dolor.

- Sakura -dice Tenten- Todavía estas a tiempo de entrar en razón...

- ¡Cállate, monstruo! -grita Sakura cortando a Tenten- ¡No necesito entrar en "vuestra" razón! -corre hacia ellos.

- *Es posible que si uso el Rasenkyūgan, podría hacer que esquive el ataque y con un puño de chakra, pararla* -piensa Naruto formando el Rasenkyūgan y se lanza a por ella, esperando de corazón que funcione... Pero no se esperaba que Sakura absorba el Rasenkyūgan- ¿Cómo...?

- Camino Preta -dice Nagato- Maldita sea, de todos los caminos...

- ¡Te tengo! -grita Sakura con una sonrisa en la cara, agarra con fuerza a Naruto y lo lanza contra un árbol, Tenten va a atacar con su Boken, ahora que está con el modo Sabio su fuerza ha aumentado, pero con rapidez Sakura esquiva ese ataque con facilidad- No olvides -con gran rapidez lanza un kunai espacio-tiempo a Tenten, hasta clavarse en un árbol de la derecha de Tenten- de mi Hiraishin -aparece a su lado dispuesta a darle una patada, pero falla, entonces cuando un perro de 3 cabezas de Nagato ataca a Sakura.

- Un fallo por no entrenar la vista compartida del Rinnegan, aunque ve normal en el ojo izquierdo -dice Nagato- La tenemos si no paramos de atacar por la derecha.

- Kat Minuo Siko -Sakura crea un fuego oscuro carbonizando al perro, cosa que Tenten aprovecha para formar en el aire encima de Sakura una enorme espiral de rollos de armas.

- Senpō: Ame Kōketsu Jigō -dice Tenten, y varias armas con explosivos salen del rollo, pero Sakura ríe girándose hasta poder ver bien con el Sharingan, y esquiva gracias al Sharingan los ataques. Para Sakura, esto era un sueño imposible... Que se había cumplido gracias a Tobi.

- ¡Me encanta esto, debí haberlo pedido antes! -grita Sakura feliz, esquivando las armas, después esquiva la enorme explosión provocada por la técnica de Tenten- Ahora sí... ¡Ahora sí tengo el poder de proteger a Sasuke-kun! -Sakura se lanza a por Naruto y lanza dos kunais, uno a Naruto y otro a Nagato. Nagato usa el Shinra Tensei en el kunai, pero Sakura se esperaba eso, porque mientras Naruto se protege de un posible puñetazo Sakura aparece en el kunai desviado, después lanza kunais contra Nagato, le dan aunque empieza a curarse. Espera que Naruto le golpee con el Rasengan... Pero un enorme puñetazo de chakra la estrella contra árboles, rompiéndolos- Eres fuerte, monstruo Uzumaki... Pero esto no es todo lo que sé.

En ese entonces los Jinchūriki atacan al grupo.

- Chō Ōdama Rasengan -Jiraiya crea un enorme Rasengan que impacta sobre el pecho de Bee, haciéndolo retroceder. Entonces unas balas de aire lanzadas por Nagato impactan con velocidad en Jiraiya.

- Veo que has conseguido ver el camino -dice Jiraiya, sonríe- Me alegro.

- Todo fue gracias a Naruto -dice Nagato, usando la gravedad por el Camino Deva se desplaza hacia Jiraiya y los dos intercambian golpes mientras Bee golpea a Utakata, quien crea una enorme burbuja de jabón que lo protege del ataque- Fue gracias a él por lo que ahora estoy aquí, ayudándole en la Guerra Ninja -al final Naruto usa el Wakusei Rasengan para alejar a Yagura, después golpea a Jiraiya alejándole, al tiempo que varios misiles salen de la espalda de Nagato atacando a Yugito antes de que ésta ataque a Naruto, quien esquiva los misiles, algunos los corta con sus uñas y se aleja antes de que exploten.

- Yōton: Shaku Garyūgan no Jutsu -Rōshi expulsando una gran cantidad de lava de su boca y así crear muchas bolas de roca fundidas, las cuales son disparadas hacia el grupo con gran fuerza y rapidez.

- ¡Shinra Tensei! -Nagato desvía todas las bolas de lava, dsetrozando el bosque donde están.

- Fūinjutsu: Manji Katame -Bee, tras golpear a los 5 Jinchūriki con cualquiera de sus tentáculos, escupe tinta que forma 5 clones, estos atrapan a los Jinchūriki.

- ¡Chibaku Tensei! -Nagato crea una enorme roca en el cielo y empieza a atraer a los Jinchūriki y a Jiraiya- Bee, en los Jinchūriki debe haber un transmisor o algo como los que usaba en los cuerpos. Si los destruimos, podemos liberarles.

- No están a la vista -dice Tenten poniéndose al lado de Nagato, Sakura aparece más enfadada- por lo que están... -se queda callada un momento.

- En el único sitio escondido en que se puede poner un piercing -dice Nagato- En el pecho.

- Entonces Sakura también... -empieza diciendo Bee.

- ¡A mi nadie me ha puesto nada! -grita Sakura al imaginarse lo que dirían- ¡No necesito que me controlen!

- Si esta viva es imposible hacerlo, aparte de que tiene el Rinnegan en el ojo derecho, es decir mi otro ojo -dice Nagato- Lo bueno es que al repartirse los jutsus del Rinnegan entre cuerpos y diferentes usuarios, Sakura sólo tiene el camino Petra, de otra forma sería mucho peor -mira a Bee- Tú querías aprovechar para mirar, ¿no?

- Sólo a Yugito, la de dos colas -rapea Bee- Para verle mejor las peras.

- "¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso, Bee?" -dice Hachibi, cuando ocurre una explosión en el Chibaku Tensei de Nagato. 5 masas de chakra oscuro caen del cielo.

- Me lo he pensado mejor, así que Jiraiya -dice Tobi- Busca y mata a Tsunade -sin siquiera mirarle- Si alguien más se une, borraré tus sentimientos. Dílo en cuanto encuentres a Tsunade -Jiraiya es obligado a irse a buscar a Tsunade- Sakura, encárgate de Tenten y Nagato, mis otros caminos y yo lucharemos contra Naruto y Bee... Puedes usar eso cuando lo necesites -Sakura sonríe.

- Eso esperaba oír -dice Sakura, mira fijamente a Tenten y Nagato- Ahora empieza lo bueno.

Gai golpea a Guren en el pecho con una patada, después con gran velocidad aparece detrás de ella y con un golpe la estrella contra el suelo hasta que medio cuerpo está enterrado, a su lado Kakashi derrota junto con decenas de samurais a Zabuza con un Raikiri y a Haku con una katana de chakra clavada en su pecho y atrapada en el suelo, impidiendo que se mueva.

- Parece que todo esto ha terminado -dice Kakashi, cuando se acerca una sombra. Envía a volar a varios samurais de un ataque.

- Me temo que no -dice la sombra, con tristeza- Hijo.

- ¿P... Padre? -logra decir Kakashi, al ver al Colmillo Blanco de Konoha- No... Tú también no...

- Lo siento, hijo -dice Sakumo- No quiero... -de repente sus ojos son totalmente negros: síntoma de que Kabuto le había quitado sus sentimientos. Sakumo coge la Espada de luz Blanca, reparada en uno de los viajes de Zetsu.

- Imposible, la Espada de luz Blanca se rompió en esa misión -dice Kakashi, después mira a Sakumo con su Sharingan- Padre... Te haré libre para que puedas descansar en paz.

Con asombrosa rapidez, Sakumo corta a Kakashi en el costado. Había ido tan rapido que había dejado una estela blanca en el recorrido de la espada.

- Menuda velocidad -dice Gai, golpeando a Sakumo para apartarlo- Por algo es el Colmillo Blanco de Konoha.

Sakumo recubre la espada en rayos.

- ¿Raiton? -dice Gai mirando a Kakashi.

- De alguien tenía que sacar la afinidad al rayo -dice Kakashi, recubriendo un kunai en un Raiton, los dos ataques chocan sin un claro vencedor. Kakashi aleja a Sakumo de una patada en el estómago.

- ¡Dainamikku-Akushyon! -Gai le da varias patadas y puñetazos a Sakumo, pero este parece no sentir los golpes y corta con la espada de rayos a Gai, que aunque solo fué en el brazo derecho, recibe un gran dolor seguido de electrocución.

- Maldita sea -dice Kakashi- Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu -lanza bolas de fuego a Sakumo, quien las esquiva con rapidez- Es rápido, tal y como yo recuerdo -interpone un kunai en la espada de Sakumo, pero en realidad Kakashi era un clon de agua. El verdadero Kakashi esta enterrado en la tierra, va a agarrar las piernas de Sakumo pero ya se esperaba eso, y lo esquiva.

- ¡Konoha Reppū! -Gai golpea a Sakumo con fuerza, pero este con tranquilidad se empieza a recuperar- Es inútil... Por mucho que ataquemos, se seguirá curando.

- Entonces -dice Kakashi saliendo de la tierra. Se tapa su ojo del Sharingan- tendré que enviarlo a la otra dimensión- destapa el ojo, ahora es un Mangekyo Sharingan.

* * *

**X-Predator:** Eso lo veremos, pero por ahora centrará su odio en Tobi ^^ Eso lo espera todo el mundo, pero lo pondré, seguro.

**Hime Masaomi:** Le ha dado un objetivo para su odio en vez de Konoha, contándole que todo fue una conspiración ^^ Bye bye, aquí tienes la continuación.

**Adrian:** Gracias ^^ (tú y mucha gente por lo que veo XD) Pues espera a que se sepa al completo XD PD: Pues ya lo verás XD

**blink-chan90:** Y tanto, espera a ver cómo sigue ^^ Sólo le dió un motivo para su odio en vez de contra Konoha, aunque ya verás en el futuro ^^ Eso se verá, no puedo adelantar nada ^^ Capítulo colgado ^^


	48. Capítulo 48

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 48, espero que os guste ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Shizune y tres ANBU protegen con todas sus fuerzas el hospital de Konoha, donde están los heridos tras la irrupción de los Zetsus blancos.

- Maldición, son demasiados -dice Shizune consiguiendo derrotar a un Zetsu blanco.

- Debemos resistir -dice la verdadera Yugao- No podemos permitirnos perder el hospital.

- No hay opción mas que la muerte, ninjas -dice un Zetsu blanco, cuando una sombra le clava con rapidez un kunai en la nuca.

- ¡Es Karin! -dice un Zetsu, los demás se giran a ver a Karin- ¡Ya sabéis que hacer, matadla! -los Zetsus se acercan a Karin.

- Kagura Hōjin -Karin se recubre en una esfera de color rosa claro. Luego todos los Zetsu que se acercan a ella se quedan totalmente inmovilizados. Al segundo Karin saca varios Senbon escondidos en su ropa y los lanza contra los Zetsus, matándolos.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? -dice Yugao en cuanto el ataque acaba.

- No pensaba esconderme mientras los Zetsus destruían todo -dice Karin colocándose mejor las gafas- Así que pensé en ayudaros, me imaginaba que Tobi enviaría a los Zetsus a los hospitales de las aldeas ninja para hacer más daño -ve a un ninja acercarse- Aunque los Zetsus se transformen, puedo sentir el chakra y saber cuáles son reales -lanza un kunai al ninja, clavándolo en su cabeza- y cuales son simples disfraces -el ninja se transforma en Zetsu antes de tocar el suelo.

- Impresionante -dice Shizune- ¿Puedes saber si se acercan Zetsus o ninjas normales?

- Por ahora, lo único que se acerca son Zetsus blancos -dice Karin usando su Kagura Shingan.

- Sólo Zetsus, entonces nosotros nos ocuparemos -dice Yugao escondiendo trampas con sellos explosivos en los alrededores del hospital.

- Ve al Cuartel de Inteligencia, allí no pudimos poner una ninja sensor como tú pero tus habilidades como médico personal de Orochimaru y tu Kagura Shingan puede ayudar si alguno de la Inteligencia es herido de alguna manera -dice Shizune.

- Hai -dice Karin, se va corriendo.

- ¿Crees que es buena idea, Shizune-sama? -dice un ANBU- Ella estuvo con Akatsuki.

- No parece que quiera el plan Ojo de Luna de Tobi -dice Shizune- Ahora es un todo el mundo ninja contra Tobi y sus aliados, necesitamos cuantos más mejor -ve que aparecen más ninjas, y prepara un Chakra no Mesu- Adelante -los ANBU se lanzan a por los Zetsus transformados, sin saber estos cómo los descubrieron.

En otro lugar, Tsunade golpea con fuerza a un Zetsu blanco, aplastándolo contra el suelo. Después golpea a varios Zetsus transformados en ninjas con enorme fuerza, cuando ya no queda ninguno se ve a una sombra aparecer. Tsunade llora al reconocer a la sombra que se acerca.

- No... puede ser -logra decir Tsunade al ver la sombra.

- Tsunade -dice Jiraiya, su voz suena rota por el dolor y la impotencia de matar a Tsunade, aun intentando luchar contra el control de Kabuto inútilmente- Lo siento... no puedo evitarlo... Si alguien más se mete, me borraran los sentimientos... -hace un Rasengan, después le añade Katon, convirtiéndola en una esfera roja- Katon: Gōen Rasengan -mira a Tsunade- Por favor... Consigue pararme...

- Jiraiya -dice Tsunade, triste por ver a su amigo en manos de alguien como Tobi. Jiraiya se lanza a por Tsunade- ¡Tsūkenkyaku! -golpea con la pierna el suelo, rompiéndolo en pedazos y haciendo que Jiraiya tenga que deshacer la técnica.

- Katon: Endan -Jiraiya lanza una bala de fuego a Tsunade, quemándola en el brazo.

- Maldición -dice Tsunade tocándose el brazo quemado. Después mira a Jiraiya- Siento tener que hacer esto, Jiraiya... Pero no queda otra -corre hacia Jiraiya con gran rapidez y le golpea con fuerza en la cara, mandándolo a volar unos cuantos metros.

- Tsunade, si consigues destruir mi cuerpo con rapidez, me costará regenerarme -dice Jiraiya mientras se levanta- Eso te dará tiempo para una estrategia -empieza a formarse dos Rasengan en sus manos- Tsuin Rasengan -con gran rapidez estrella los dos Rasengan en el estómago de Tsunade. Tsunade rompe varias rocas que están en su camino antes de chocar contra el suelo

- Infūin: Kai -Tsunade empieza a tener marcas en la cara que salen del dibujo de su frente- ¡Byakugō no jutsu! -las marcas se extienden hacia todo su cuerpo, curando con rapidez las heridas- Tendre que hacer que descanses en paz, Jiraiya. Cueste lo que cueste -golpea el suelo con fuerza, destruyéndolo y lanzando a Jiraiya con fuerza, después cuando cae Tsunade le golpea en la espalda, elevándolo a gran velocidad. Jiraiya se gira a verla aun estando en el aire.

- Hari Jizō -Jiraiya en el aire se recubre con su pelo- Hari Jigoku -lanza potentes espinas a Tsunade, quien las esquiva aunque algunas se le clavan en el hombro, Jiraiya cae al suelo y hace sellos.

- Raishinshō -Tsunade va a golpear con fuerza a Jiraiya pero consigue terminar los sellos antes de que se acerque.

- Katon: Karyū Endan -expulsa de su boca un chorro de fuego a altísimas temperaturas y con la forma de un dragón a Tsunade, aunque lo esquiva por un pelo. Tsunade no para de golpear el suelo para desequilibrarlo y por el momento atarlo, pero es difícil que Jiraiya se desequilibre- Tsunade... ¿E Itachi? Sé que se ha unido.

- Le pedí buscar a Konan, pero no lo ví -dice Tsunade.

- Si no ha vuelto a Konoha, y sabiendo lo fuerte que es -dice Jiraiya sonriendo- no esta muerto, seguramente está buscando la manera de parar todo esto.

La pelea de Konan y los Chunnin contra el Zetsu negro parece que iba a terminar pronto. Zetsu negro se enfrenta a 4 oponentes a la vez, cosa que se agraba si además uno de sus oponentes es un Akatsuki.

- ¡Hakke Kuhekishō! -Neji e Hinata van a golpear a la vez al Zetsu negro, pero éste les lanza ramas de arboles, haciéndoles retroceder.

- ¡Konoha Senpū! -grita Lee dándole dos patadas al Zetsu negro, mientras Konan envuelve el cuerpo de Zetsu en papeles, para que no pueda esquivar el ataque.

- *Maldición, si que son fuertes* -piensa Zetsu negro- Mokuton: Jurin Taihō -debajo de Konan crece varios arboles, apresándola. Más ramas salen del suelo, pero son destruidas por el Kaiten de Neji. En ese entonces el cuerpo de Konan se convierte en papeles explosivos, que provocan una gran explosión.

- ¡Ahora! -grita Lee, sale del humo y de una patada estrella a Zetsu donde Konan, quien con sus hojas lo hiere por todo el cuerpo antes de lanzarlo contra el suelo con un sello explosivo. Hinata y Neji le miran, cada uno a un lado.

- Hakke -dicen Hinata y Neji mientras hacen la postura- Rokujūyon Shō -los dos cierran cada uno 64 puntos de chakra, cerrando así 128 puntos de chakra, con un último golpe entre los dos hacen escupir sangre a Zetsu.

- Maldita Alianza Shinobi -dice Zetsu negro- pagareis por... todo esto -escupe mucha sangre, los dos golpes finales alcanzaron órganos internos también. Zetsu muere poco después.

- Tenemos que ayudar a más ninjas -dice Konan, saca sus alas de papel y acompaña volando a Lee, Neji e Hinata buscando a más gente.

- ¿E Itachi, sabes donde está? -dice Neji mirando a Konan.

- Me explicó cómo iba a parar el Edo Tensei, y va a por Kabuto -dice Konan- Recemos para que Sasuke se haya unido a la Alianza, porque ese jutsu dejará a Itachi débil para cualquier ataque si consigue realizarlo.

La pelea de Kakashi y Sakumo seguía produciéndose. Aunque Kakashi tenía aun una gran velocidad, tenía el tiempo justo para esquivar los ataques. Sakumo recubre su espada en rayo, y dejando una estela blanca consigue cortarle en el brazo, electrocutándole.

- ¡Kamui! -Kakashi usa su Sharinga, Sakumo lo esquiva a costa de su brazo, que vuelve a formarse- Maldición, pensaba que los resucitados por el Edo Tensei se regeneran si son totalmente destruidos, pero si se corta una extremidad sin destruirla, no puede formar otro brazo hasta que el primero sea destruido, ya que no pueden existir dos cosas exactamente iguales. Me equivoqué -con un sello realiza un Kage Bunshin- ¡Radien! -Kakashi y el clon conectan sus Raikiri, formando una cadena. Sakumo se agacha rápidamente, aunque se lo esperaban, ya que Kakashi y el clon también bajan las manos, bajando la cadena de rayos y cortándole unos pelos- Maldición, se agachó demasiado rápido.

Sakumo vuelve a atacar, esta vez a Gai. Aun sin el brazo, es temible. Sus ataques con la Espada de luz Blanca son certeros, casi corta a Gai varias veces.

- ¡Raikiri Rendan! -Kakashi empieza dándole codazos a Sakumo, después lo golpea en la cara, le barre los pies y después le da una patada doble que lo manda a volar, va a usar su Raikiri en la espalda de Sakumo cuando está cayendo al suelo, pero Sakumo esquiva el ataque- Maldición.

- ¡Geki Konoha Kongōriki Senpū! -Gai golpea con fuerza a Sakumo tirándolo al suelo, pero antes de que pueda levantarse Kakashi le atraviesa con su Raikiri, no puede girarse ni quitárselo de encima.

- ¡Ahora! -grita Kakashi a Maki, la ninja de la Arena que anteriormente selló a Hiruko y a los demás resucitados.

- Menoshibari no jutsu -Maki envuelve a Sakumo en una gran tela de araña, después coloca dos sellos en Sakumo, y éste empieza a ser cubierto por las vendas de Maki.

- Hijo -dice Sakumo, libre del control de Kabuto- Siento que haya tenido que morir por no cumplir la misión. Estarás avergonzado de mí.

- Padre -dice Kakashi- desde que te has muerto pensé que lo único importante era la misión, y que los demás no servían para mucho más que ser señuelos... Pero he aprendido una cosa de un gran amigo del pasado: "Aquel que falla una misión es escoria... Pero aquel que deja tirados a sus compañeros, son más que escoria" -Sakumo abre los ojos- Hiciste lo correcto: salvar a tus amigos, pero lejos de agradecértelo, te miraron mal y te convirtieron en una figura pública de la deshonra... Eso no son amigos... Uchiha Sasuke se creía mejor que sus compañeros y los veía más como estorbos como compañeros, como pensaba antes... Me prometí entrenarle y hacerle ver que sus compañeros son lo mejor que puede tener... Lamentablemente fallé, como en todo... -se le cae una lágrima- No pude proteger a Rin... No pude evitar que Sasuke se fuera de la aldea hace 3 años... No pude ver que Sakura nos estuvo engañando, y también se fue... Por el amor que le tiene a Sasuke y el odio a Tenten y Naruto... Destruirá la aldea... De quien deberías estar avergonzado es de mi... Soy fuerte, pero no pude salvar a nadie...

- No digas eso -dice Sakumo, llorando también- Intentaste hacer las cosas bien, sólo debes seguir intentándolo hasta que todo te salga bien. Adiós... Kakashi. Sigue luchando... por tus compañeros -se deshace totalmente y sus palabras resuenan por todo el escenario.

- Su alma ahora está en paz -dice Gai al ver la escena.

- Kakashi -dice Maki. Se quedan un rato sin decir nada, Kakashi llora por Sakumo, su padre... Kakashi se da cuenta de que la espada de luz Blanca sigue allí, la coge del suelo y la cuelga detrás de su espalda.

- Haré que esta espada, y tú padre, seáis recordados para siempre -dice Kakashi mirando hacia el cielo, de donde está seguro que ahora le está viendo.

- ¿Y ahora, que hacemos? -dice Gai.

- Gai -dice Kakashi- Sígueme. Hemos de parar a Tobi.

En la base Akatsuki, Kabuto nota que Sakumo desaparece de la batalla.

- Maldita sea -dice Kabuto- Por suerte aun quedan Tobi, Sakura y los Caminos, aparte de más resucitados, como Jiraiya -de repente se produce una explosión en una pared cercana- ¿Uh? -se gira lentamente a ver que ha ocurrido, cuando ve a dos sombras, aun con el humo sus Sharingan pueden verse- ¿Tu también, Sasuke-kun? ¿También te vas a unir a Konoha, quien ha decidido masacrar tu clan? Han jugado contigo, Sasuke-kun.

- Sé que he sido sólo un juguete para vosotros -dice Sasuke- Primero de Orochimaru y después de Tobi... Pero se acabó. Y me he dado cuenta que Konoha no ha jugado conmigo. Yakushi Kabuto -dice, empuñando su Chokutō- ha llegado la hora de que el Edo Tensei se deshaga -mira a Itachi- Espero que tengas idea de cómo pararlo.

- Tengo una idea, pero necesitaré tu ayuda -dice Itachi- No debemos matarlo -mira a Sasuke- ¿Listo, Sasuke?

- Listo, Itachi -dice Sasuke, los dos se lanzan contra Kabuto.

* * *

**blink-chan90:** Pues espera en el futuro ^^

**Adrian:** Se puede intentar XD No por nada Sakumo es llamado el Rayo Blanco de Konoha ^^

**X-Predator:** Bueno, es que Tobi le lavó el cerebro bastante, ella es inocente... hasta la muerte de Sasori, entonces ya la vida se le fue a la mierda PD: Tengo algo pensado para ella ^^

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **Me alegro de verte ^^ Pues eso espera ya mucha gente ^^


	49. Capítulo 49

Kabuto esquiva la espada de Sasuke y crea una nube de veneno con la cola de serpiente. Sasuke tiene que alejarse para que no le de la nube de veneno.

- ¡Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu! -Itachi lanza bolas de fuego a Kabuto, éste esquiva con facilidad las bolas de fuego.

- ¡Katon: Hi no Hana! -Sasuke comienza saltando por los aires y escupe tres gigantescas bolas de fuego que impactan en Kabuto, creando una columna de fuego, y al extinguirse la columna deja a la vista un gran cráter.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que podéis hacer? -dice Kabuto, riendo mientras sus serpientes recomponen su cuerpo. Ataca con sus bisturíes de chakra a Itachi y a Sasuke, quienes esquivan con facilidad. En ese entonces Kabuto es atrapado en un Genjutsu de Itachi, su cuerpo empieza a quemarse como una hoja de papel. Pero Kabuto con tranquilidad hace un sello y deshace el Genjutsu.

- Imposible -dice Itachi- ¿Cómo puedes...?

- Estoy preparado para tus Genjutsus, Itachi -dice Kabuto, Sasuke va a partirlo por la mitad con su espada... Pero sólo corta la túnica y la muda que Kabuto dejó para escapar. Kabuto mira a Sasuke, con una sonrisa en la cara- ¿Creías que no seria más fuerte ahora?

- Kabuto, prepárate para perder -dice Sasuke, sacando el Susano'o.

- Recuerda que Kabuto no debe morir, o no se deshará el Edo Tensei -dice Itachi sacando también el y hablando lo suficientemente bajo como para que Kabuto no le oiga.

- Id, mis serpientes -dice Kabuto alzando la mano hasta la altura de Sasuke, de sus manos salen serpientes, Sasuke las coge con su Susano'o- No solo metí ADN de los 5 del Sonido... También ADN de Suigetsu -las serpientes empiezan a deshacerse, dejando un olor de una serpiente mudando. Kabuto había desaparecido- Os preguntaréis cómo tengo tanto chakra como para controlar a varios Edo Tensei a la vez -dice la voz sonando como un eco- La respuesta es Karin. Al contrario que Naruto, es una Uzumaki pura. Con su ADN Sasuke dispara una flecha, y está a punto de dar a Kabuto- Imposible... ¿cómo...?

- Intuición -dice Sasuke- Me imaginaba que estarías arriba mirando- Kabuto se baja del techo.

- Pronto lo tendré todo: El Jūbi... el Sharingan... el Rinnegan... Todo -dice Kabuto riendo, se pone mejor las gafas- Después de esta guerra, ganaré independientemente del resultado. Si gana Tobi, robaré el cuerpo de Naruto y demás ninjas, los que pueda... Y mataré a Tobi, pues sé cómo derrotarle... Y si gana Naruto, robaré el cuerpo de Tobi y le quitaré los ojos.

- Pero hay un laboratorio -dice Sasuke, con rapidez envía al aire a Kabuto por su Raiton -Chidori Shinso- aumenta la potencia de los rayos, generando una explosión eléctrica de gran alcance en el extremo de la lanza y finalmente cae el enemigo hacia el suelo. Pero era un clon de serpientes.

- Nadie excepto Tobi y aquel que sepa dónde está el laboratorio lo encontrará -dice Kabuto- También querré el cuerpo de Sakura... Sasuke-kun, ¿recuerdas los gritos de dolor para controlarlo? -Sasuke se para al recordar el pasado.

- El Sharingan y el Rinnegan -dice Sasuke asombrando a Itachi, y recuerda algo pasado- Y eso... ¿Sakura ha sido capaz de eso?

- De eso, y de todo lo que le pidan para "protegerte", Sasuke-kun -dice Kabuto, cuando Itachi lanza el Amaterasu, quien lo esquiva con facilidad.

- ¿Qué se hizo Sakura? -dice Itachi a Sasuke.

- Lo que jamás habría imaginado que hiciera -dice Sasuke, tanto Sasuke como Itachi hacen sellos.

- ¡No me derrotareis nunca...! -dice Kabuto cuando un segundo Itachi le ataca con un kunai, desconcentrándole- ¿Cuando...?

- ¡Katon: Goryūka no jutsu! -los dos hermanos Uchiha crean dos potentes dragones de fuego y los lanza contra Kabuto, quien sufre graves heridas por todo el cuerpo.

- ¿En serio creéis que me derrotareis? -dice Kabuto quitándose las gafas, las orejas cambian a ser puntiagudas, le crecen 4 cuernos en la cabeza y las marcas de sus ojos se oscurecen y se extienden a la espalda- ¿Qué tenemos en común Naruto, Tenten y yo? Pues que los superamos. ¡Superamos a nuestros maestros! ¡Los 3... Dominamos el Sennin Mōdo!

- ¿¡Qué!? ¡No puede ser! -dice Itachi.

- ¡Contemplad el poder del Sabio Serpiente, Uchihas! -grita Kabuto, contento- ¡Aquel que Orochimaru-sama no pudo completar! ¡El era una serpiente, yo evolucioné al dragón!

- De todos los poderes imaginables -dice Sasuke- este es el menos que me esperaba.

- Es hora de poner en marcha mi plan -dice Itachi- Puede que no tenga el Kotoamatsukami, pero tengo otra cosa que usar contra tí, Kabuto.

Naruto intenta golpear en la cara a Tobi, pero el ataque es desviado por un ataque de Yagura, que golpea con fuerza a Naruto con un puño de chakra, estrellándolo contra unos arboles.

- ¡Bijū Hachimaki! -Bee se rodea con sus colas y gira con rapidez, hiriendo a los Jinchūriki. Utakata crea primero un río de ácido que Bee para con tinta, luego crea una Bijūdama, lo lanza hacia Bee.

- ¡Raiden! -una cadena de rayos parte por la mitad la Bijūdama, se crea una enorme explosión.

- ¡Konoha Seishun Renge! -después de haber abierto la primera puerta, Gai golpea a Tobi hacia los aires antes de que éste se entere, luego le agarra los brazos, fracturándoselos y luego golpea a Tobi estrellándolo contra el suelo.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Cejotas! -grita Naruto al ver a Kakashi y a Gai.

- ¿Naruto? -dice Kakashi mirándole- Has cambiado... Ya casi no vei al chico cabezahueca e hiperactivo que conocí hace 3 años.

- Tenemos que derrotar a Tobi, y rápido -dice Bee.

- Antes quiero saber -dice Naruto mirando a Tobi- ¿Quién eres?

- Nadie -dice Tobi- Ni quiero ser nadie. Lo único que me importa es capturados a los tres... Kyubi de Konoha... Hachibi del Rayo... Gobi de Konoha... Y entonces realizaré el plan Ojo de Luna.

- ¿Y Sakura? -dice Kakashi, mirando a Naruto- ¿Dónde está?

- Peleando contra Tenten y Nagato -dice Naruto con tristeza al recordar lo que se hizo- Esta demasiado cambiada.

- Podemos hacerla volver -dice Kakashi, entonces asimila mejor lo que dijo Naruto- ¿¡Que Nagato esta con Tenten!? -recuerda que Naruto dijo que Nagato es Pain.

- Es una larga historia, ya la explicaré después -dice Naruto, mira a Tobi y crea junto con un clon un Rasengan oscuro- Chō Mini Bijūdama -se lanza a por Tobi, cuando los demás Jinchūriki se convierten en su forma completa de Bijū. El Bijū de 2 Colas golpea a Naruto, tirándolo a un lado- Esto va a costar mucho.

Mientras tanto, Sakura peleaba contra Tenten y Nagato.

- ¡Ōkashō! -Sakura golpea el suelo, levantándolo por todas partes, Tenten y Nagato saltan para esquivar el ataque. Tenten lanza más kunais pero Sakura los esquiva con facilidad gracias al Sharingan. Varias armas salen del cuerpo de Nagato y entonces dispara. Sakura usa el Hiraishin para esquivar el ataque, cuando Tenten corre hacia ella y le da un sonoro golpe en la cara con un Bō invocado con rapidez. Sakura escupe sangre y se estrella contra un árbol.

- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! -Nagato invoca a un pájaro con Rinnegan, el pájaro y Nagato se lanzan a por Sakura.

- Pensáis que me venceréis -dice Sakura, pero con rapidez desvía unos kunais de Tenten- Por poco me das... Eres buena -hace sellos- Pero no lo suficiente -crea un fuego infernal que quema a Nagato y al pájaro, Nagato sigue vivo mientras se recupera- Ojalá tuviera el Mangekyo Sharingan, para enviarte a otra dimensión... Pero con esto será suficiente para mataros. Traidor y monstruo.

- ¡Sakura, abre los ojos! -dice Tenten- ¡En serio crees que esto es bueno! ¡Una guerra para un objetivo que no sabes si es verdad! Ese Tobi lo más probable es que al obtener el Jūbi no haga eso -intentando al menos que Sakura se vuelva contra Tobi, si hay una oportunidad de ganar.

- ¡Mejor ábrelos tu, monstruo! -grita Sakura-¡Este es el único lenguaje que entienden: el de la Guerra y la Muerte! Pues si tanto la quieren, eso les daremos -aprieta el puño con fuerza- ¡Esto no pasaría si vosotros, monstruos, no os hubierais hecho los buenos!

- ¡¿Hacernos los buenos?! -dice Tenten.

- ¡Dime un sólo monstruo que sea bueno! -grita Sakura- Puedes fingir ser todo lo amable que quieras, pero tu verdadera naturaleza está con el monstruo que tienes encerrado.

- ¡Todos podemos cambiar, Sakura! -grita Tenten- Naruto tiene al Kyubi, y mira ahora... Ha conseguido controlar su maldad en el corazón... Yo conseguí controlar la oscuridad en mi, porque tenía a mis amigos y a Naruto en mi corazón, ellos son mi luz... Sakura, busca en tu corazón la luz de tus amigos. Sé que existe.

- Esa luz ahora está extinguida -dice Sakura- Pero sí hay una luz... La de Sasuke-kun, y la del plan Ojo de Luna -saca más kunais y los lanza contra Tenten, pero su Jokiton evita que los kunais den en el blanco.

- ¡Chibaku Tensei! -Nagato crea una bola de chakra, que absorbe Sakura con fuerza- ¡Chakurakyanon! -crea un brazo mecánico para luego darle una forma de cañón y lanzar una energía de color morado que hace explotar el Chibaku Tensei, aunque Sakura lo había esquivado con el Hiraishin de pura suerte. Después Tenten envuelve a Sakura en un rollo de armas, y crea una gigantesca explosión basada en kunais explosivos. Sakura cae al suelo herida.

- Acaba con esto, Sakura -dice Tenten- Vuelve con nosotros...

- ¡Estáis muy pesados! -grita Sakura levantándose y con dificultades para atacar debido a la visión del Rinnegan, Nagato se lanza a por ella pero Sakura de un potente puñetazo le lanza contra unos árboles, rompiéndolos- ¡Primero el vejestorio de Jiraiya, y ahora tú!

- ¡Jiraiya-sama fue uno de los mejores shinobis que he conocido, y lo mataste! -dice Tenten invocando una katana y lanzándose con velocidad contra Sakura.

- ¡Jiraiya sabia lo que erais, y aun así os entrenó como gente normal! -grita Sakura bloqueando la katana con su kunai, cuando una enorme pata de perro atrapa a Sakura- Imposible...

- ¡Ahora, Tenten! -grita Nagato encima del perro, Tenten salta y envuelve tanto al perro como a Sakura con un rollo. Nagato salta hasta quedarse al lado de Tenten antes de que la cúpula se cierre por completo.

- Senpō: Arashi Ryūkami -dice Tenten, se crea una potente explosión- Lo siento, Sakura... Pero derrotándote es la única manera de... -Tenten recibe un puñetazo de chakra rojo antes de terminar la frase, se estrella junto a Nagato. Un segundo puño sale del humo y aunque Nagato realiza el Shinra Tensei, los dos ataques se repelen. Nagato abre los ojos de sorpresa.

- Imposible -dice Nagato, del humo sale Sakura. Recubierta con un chakra rojo y una cola, sus ojos son rojos y sus caninos se alargan, además el pelo de Sakura tiene algunos mechones que parecen colas. La capa de chakra le da cuernos de toro y patas cerca de los brazos. La cara de Sakura mostraba todo el odio acumulado desde lo del Valle del Fin.

- Se acabó -dice Sakura con odio en su voz- Os derrotaré con este poder... El poder del Hachibi que Tobi me dió para realizar con éxito el plan.

- No -dice Tenten, creyendo que estaba en una pesadilla- Esto no puede estar pasando.

- Pues está pasando, Tenten -dice Sakura, con una sonrisa burlesca- Y ahora... Debéis morir de una vez.

* * *

**Adrian:** Pues aquí tienes un poco de acción de los Uchiha ^^ Bueno, al final pudo con él XD PD: Unos pocos capítulos, pero tengo más sorpresas en medio ^^


	50. Capítulo 50

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 50, espero que os guste ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Naruto siente unas grandes ansias de matar, y un chakra familiar donde Tenten.

- Al parecer, ya lo ha usado -dice Tobi, al sentir también ese chakra.

- ¿Que le has hecho a Sakura? -dice Naruto, enfadado- ¡Responde, Tobi!

- Lo que quiso ella -dice Tobi- Para derrotar a un monstruo, hace falta otro... Aunque sólo sea chakra...

- Imposible -dice Kakashi, adivinando lo que hizo Sakura- ¿Estás diciendo...?

- ¿Que el tentáculo que Bee nos dejó ha resultado ser de gran ayuda para aumentar el ataque de mi ejercito? Así es -dice Tobi- Tenía razón al pensar que Sakura haría lo que fuera por "proteger a Sasuke-kun" -se ríe de eso último- Patético...

- Sakura... -dice Naruto, triste. Después mira con rabia a Tobi- Has engañado a mi amiga... Has engañado a Sasuke para que nos quiera matar... Hoy te arrepentirás de tus acciones.

- Lo dudo, porque mis 5 Caminos -dice Tobi- os derrotarán antes de que podáis hacer nada -los 5 Jinchūriki, transformados en Bijūs completos, se lanzan a por Naruto, Bee, Gai y Kakashi. Naruto realiza una transformación en miniatura del Kyubi, y lanza una poderosa Bijūdama que destroza a los Jinchūriki, estos vuelven a rehacerse.

- ¡Renzoku Bijūdama! -Bee lanza varias Bijūdama al Sanbi y al Rokubi, hiriéndolos con gravedad.

- Kage Bunshin no jutsu -dice Naruto, creando una nube de humo que lo envuelve y creando 5 clones- Shihōhappō Shuriken -junto con los 5 clones y 4 brazos de chakra cada clon y otros 4 de Naruto, lanzando Shurikens.

- Atacad lo que queráis, lo único que haréis es gastar inútilmente vuestro chakra -dice Tobi usando su Abanico de Guerra y creando un tornado que desvía los Shurikens. Entonces otro clon de Naruto, creado mientras el humo cubría a Naruto, sale de la tierra y golpea la máscara de Tobi por la parte de abajo, lanzándolo un metro en el aire.

- ¡Bien! -dice Gai lanzándose a por Tobi con 4 puertas abiertas, pero lo atraviesa como si nada. Tobi golpea a Gai con una patada en la espalda, lanzándolo unos metros.

- Creo que tengo su punto débil -dice Naruto, crea un Rasengan mientras los 6 clones se lanzan a por Tobi mientras Bee se encarga junto con Kakashi y Gai de los 5 Caminos.

- Ya dije que es inútil -dice Tobi, primero golpea a un clon con su Abanico, el con se deshace en humo. Luego esquiva un golpe de otro clon, lo coge del brazo y lo lanza contra otro clon- Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu -lanza una bola de fuego, deshaciendo a los clones. Luego crea un tornado que se lleva a los demás clones, ve que Naruto va a por Tobi, y con rapidez éste acerca su brazo para absorberlo- *Uzumaki Naruto* -el brazo está a punto de tocar a Naruto- *He gana...* -de repente Naruto aparece encima de Tobi.

- Hiraishin no Jutsu Nino -dice Naruto, estrellando su Rasengan el la espalda de Tobi y creando una poderosa explosión.

- ¡¿Hiraishin?! -dice Kakashi sorprendido. Tobi aparece algo lejos.

- Imposible -dice Tobi- ¿Cuándo aprendiste...?

- Bueno, la verdad es que recordé la conversación de mi padre y lo del rollo que le dí a Sakura antes del Valle del Fin, y como ahora con el chakra del Kyubi soy como él de rápido... -dice Naruto, sonriendo- La verdad se me ocurrió sobre la marcha -Tobi aprieta el puño de ira- Bueno -crea un Rasenshuriken- ahora estás más perdido que nunca, Tobi.

Esto no podía estar pasando, es un Genjutsu...

Esos eran los únicos pensamientos de Tenten, incapaz de creer lo que veía. Haruno Sakura no solo se había implantado el Sharingan y el Rinnegan: también se había convertido en una Pseudo-Jinchūriki del Hachibi, el Bijū de 8 colas.

- ¿Y bien? -dice Sakura- ¿Vas a quedarte quieta por más tiempo?

- Sakura... ¿Por qué...? -dice Tenten, tras hacerse a la idea de que eso era real- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿Que por qué? -dice Sakura, riendo- Porque necesitaba un gran poder que pudiera rivalizar con el de vosotros... monstruos -dice eso último con odio- Era la única forma de proteger a Sasuke-kun de todos vosotros.

- ¡¿No ves que Tobi te ha engañado?! ¡Solo te está manipulando para que hagas lo que quiere! -dice Tenten.

- ¡Tu no sabes nada de él, sé que no me está engañando! -dice Sakura, y golpea a Tenten con un puño de chakra en la cara, tirándo varios árboles más. Acaba a varias decenas de metros, alejada de Naruto.

- ¡Tenten! -grita Nagato, acercándose a ella. Sakura se acerca apretando el puño con fuerza.

- ¡Muestrame más de tu naturaleza! -dice Sakura- Pelea con tu poder de Jinchūriki, Tenten. Si te atreves -sonríe al ver que Tenten ha sacado 2 colas- Mucho mejor.

- Tenten -dice Nagato.

- No te preocupes, sé controlarme -dice Tenten mirando a Sakura, las dos desaparecen y aparecen chocando sus puños de chakra. Tenten agarra a Sakura del brazo y le da un cabezazo con rapidez, pero Sakura tuvo la misma idea y las dos reciben el cabezazo de su contrincante, haciéndose un poco de sangre.

- ¡Serás...! -dice Sakura.

- ¡Si la única forma de traerte de vuelta a Konoha es derrotándote, lo haré! -Tenten aleja a Sakura con una de las colas, después lanza un rugido de chakra, creando una enorme explosión.

- Demasiado lento -dice Sakura al lado de Tenten, Sakura la golpea en la cara cuando recibe varios misiles de Nagato... Pero se había protegido con su cola- No se qué hizo Itachi para liberarte... Pero no eres rival para mi -Tenten se lanza a por Sakura, quien pega un rugido y aleja tanto a Tenten como a Nagato. La gran área donde están se queda destruida- No tenéis oportunidad: Hiraishin, Sharingan, Rinnegan, chakra del Hachibi... Lo tengo todo... ¡Todo lo necesario para derrotar a los que se interpongan en mi camino! -saca otra cola- ¡No pararé hasta cumplir el plan Ojo de Luna!

Mientras, Konan y el grupo ven las explosiones de lejos.

- ¿¡Tenten!? -dice Lee.

- Estará luchando con Naruto-kun contra Tobi -dice Hinata.

- Nagato -dice Konan, y va a ayudarle por si acaso.

- Konan, no... -dice Neji, y tienen que seguirla antes de que salga herida.

- Sogu Tensasai -Tenten invoca decenas de armas, pero Sakura las bloquea con sus colas.

- Es inútil -dice Sakura, pero se da cuenta de que las armas tenían sellos explosivos, y explotan.

- Kyodaina tekkyū -Tenten invoca una enorme bola de hierro con pinchos, y la lanza contra el humo, pero tres kunais espacio-tiempo son lanzados hacia ella, uno impacta en la bola y Tenten esquiva los demás. Sakura había corrido hacia ella aprovechando el despiste. Tenten se da cuenta e invoca una katana, interponiendo un kunai espacio-tiempo de Sakura.

- Te tengo -dice Sakura con una sonrisa- Hiraishin -dejando una luz roja como su capa de chakra, se teletransporta en uno de los kunais lanzados anteriormente, lanza el kunai con el que casi ataca a Tenten, el ataque pasa rozando su cara- Reicherī -empieza una sucesión de golpes y usos del Hiraishin, produciendo un dibujo de una flor de cerezo en el cielo, con Tenten en el centro, aunque sus heridas empezaban a curarse.

- ¡Chibaku Tensei! -Nagato forma una enorme bola en el cielo, intentando atrapar a Sakura, pero Sakura sonríe mientras es atraída hacia la bola.

- ¡Kat Minuo Siko! -Sakura crea un fuego oscuro, con una extraña llama roja como consecuencia de usar el chakra del Hachibi, y lo lanza a la bola de Nagato, que arde en el fuego oscuro- Y ahora -lanza un rugido de chakra a la bola, pero no consigue hacerle nada salvo deshacer su fuego oscuro, y choca contra la bola. Después lanza un kunai espacio-tiempo a Nagato, a medio camino Sakura aparece con 4 colas directamente y con cuernos en la capa de chakra- Hiraishin: Heddo Batto -Sakura le da un poderoso cabezazo a Nagato, atravesándole- Así al menos dejas de molestar un rato -lo tira a un lado.

- ¡Sakura, estate tranquila y mira alrededor! -dice Tenten- ¡Ninguna guerra justifica la "paz eterna"!

- ¡No voy a escucharte, monstruo! -prepara una bola de chakra y la lanza contra Tenten, se produce una enorme explosión. Del humo sale Tenten empuñando una katana y controlando 3 colas gracias a que controla su "yo" oscuro- Yo tengo el poder del Hachibi, aunque sea un poco es suficiente para matarte -Sakura ataca con furia y Tenten desvía los ataques con su katana y consigue herirla con contraataques.

- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! -Nagato invoca un perro de tres cabezas que ataca a Sakura, Sakura le hace un arañazo que le hiere por todo el cuerpo, cosa que aprovecha Tenten para golpear a Sakura con un puño de chakra, pero el puño es interceptado por un puño de chakra de Sakura.

- No me hagas reír, Tenten -dice Sakura. Las 3 colas se lanzan a por Tenten, consiguiendo herirla- Nunca podrás alcanzarme.

- Sakura -dice Tenten, un puño de chakra golpea a Sakura en el estómago, separándola unos metros -Siento esto, pero es la única forma de que vuelvas... -Sakura empieza a reírse.

- ¿No te ha quedado claro? No voy a volver -dice Sakura. Hace un zarpazo en Tenten, consigue herirla en la cara. Tenten hace un corte horizontal, hiriendo a Sakura en el brazo izquierdo. Golpea con fuerza el suelo con un puño de chakra, destruyendo el suelo en trozos pequeños, Tenten tiene que saltar hacia atrás esquivando el ataque... Lo que no consigue esquivar es la onda de chakra que sale de Sakura, quien da paso a la transformación de 5 colas, convirtiendose en una masa de chakra. La katana de Tenten se deshace en el aire- Esta vez... ¡Esta vez te derrotaré, Jinchūriki de la Hoja! -lanza una ráfaga de Bijūdama, que Tenten esquiva con rapidez.

- *Itachi, debes darte prisa en hacer el plan* -piensa Nagato al ver la escena. De repente una Bijūdama del Sanbi sale disparada al cielo, todos lo ven.

- Eso me lo enseñó un compañero -dice Sakura recordando cuando Uchiha Madara antes de irse a la Guerra le habló de una regla ninja- Regla básica del ninja -mirando al cielo- Si quieres ganar al enemigo -mira a Tenten- Debes destruir su mente.

La Bijūdama empieza a caer por el efecto de la gravedad hacia su destino... El cuartel de Inteligencia de la Alianza, más bien a 20 metros del cuartel.

- ¡No puede ser, una Bijūdama viene aquí! -dice Ao con su Byakugan activado.

- ¡Debemos pararla! -dice Inoichi, quien estando conectado estaba ahora débil.

- No da tiempo -dice Shikaku- Aún si la esquivamos, el radio de acción de la Bijūdama es grande -va a dar una estrategia a Shikamaru cuando se produce la enorme explosión cerca de la Alianza. Inoichi y Shikaku salen disparados a una pared, Ao estaba más cerca de la explosión y muere a consecuencia de la explosión, al igual que decenas de ninjas. Poco a poco Shikaku empieza a ver negro, sus heridas eran muy graves, con quemaduras en parte de su cuerpo- Supongo... que este es... mi final -toda la Alianza llora la muerte de todo su cuartel, sobretodo Chōza, Mei, Chojuro y el equipo Ino-shika-Chō al perder su señal... Entonces Shikaku siente que le ponen un brazo delante al tiempo que nota cómo le levantan la cabeza- ¿Qué...?

- Sabía que serviría de algo al final -dice Karin. Su brazo derecho estaba destrozado y quemado al igual que sus ropas, posiblemente porque cuando explotó la Bijudama iba al cuartel de la Alianza- Te puedo dar el chakra suficiente para salir de aquí -Shikaku muerde el brazo de Karin, poco a poco se empieza a curar.

- Uzumaki -dice Shikaku tras curarse y viendo más claramente su pelo rojo- ¿Por qué haces... esto? -se levanta aunque luego tiene que ayudar a Karin por su gasto de chakra.

- Porque no dejaré que ni Tobi ni esa frenteancha destrocen la esperanza para el mundo ninja que es Naruto -dice Karin- Pensaba que si iba aquí podría ayudaros... Veo que al menos pude salvarte -mira a Inoichi, quien tenía graves quemaduras en todo su cuerpo al igual que Shikaku. En sus ojos no había rastro de vida- Siento... no haber servido de más ayuda... Aparte es un milagro que hayas sobrevivido lo suficiente para curarte.

- Al menos, no toda la Inteligencia del Cuartel está muerta -dice Shikaku- Todavía quedamos mi hijo y yo -andan hacia el hospital de Konoha, sabiendo que Shizune estaría protegiendo el lugar de Zetsus.

Tobi ve toda la pelea con el Rinnegan, pero usando a la vez su Sharingan para evitar los Hiraishin de Naruto.

- *Puede que sea sólo un provecho de su nueva velocidad, pero me va a dar problemas* -piensa Tobi- Katon: Gōkakyū Enpū -lanza una ráfaga de viento a Naruto con su Abanico de Guerra y fija el torbellino con fuego, empezando a arder. Naruto aparece delante de Tobi con dos Rasengan.

- Rasenrengan -dice Naruto estrellando los Rasengan, pero con rapidez Tobi bloquea los Rasengan con su Abanico.

- Uchihagaeshi -Tobi amplifica los Rasengan y los devuelve a Naruto, quien no puede esquivar el ataque y sale volando. Pero con dos brazos de chakra que salen de su espalda Naruto amortigua la caída. Al tiempo crea un clon que ayuda como puede al grupo de Bee, Gai y Kakashi.

- ¡Raiden! -dos clones de Kakashi parten por la mitad una bola de fuego del Nibi que iba a por Bee, después Bee lanza tinta al Nibi, cegándolo. Después el verdadero Kakashi usa la Espada de luz Blanca yendo con rapidez y con la velocidad de Sakumo copiada en la anterior pelea consigue cortar en una pata al Nibi mientras Naruto golpea la otra pata, haciendo caer al Nibi.

- Espero que Itachi termine rápido -dice Bee- o todos acabaremos en un estallido.

Lejos, Sakura se reía al ver el humo producido por la Bijūdama, después mira a Tenten.

- Eso les pasa a tus amigos si se interponen en mi camino -crea un brazo de chakra- ¡Bijū Ōkashō! -Sakura golpea con todo el puño de chakra el suelo, destrozándolo aun más. Todas las rocas salen volando hacia Tenten, ella realiza una Bijūdama y hiere a Sakura. Entonces Sakura agarra a Tenten con un brazo de chakra y con el otro la golpea en la cara todo el rato. Tenten lanza un rugido de chakra y hecha para atrás a Sakura. Tenten explota entonces en otra explosión de chakra, dando paso a la forma completa del Kokuō.

- ¿Eso es...? -dice Neji acercándose junto a Lee, Hinata y Konan- ¿El Gobi?

- ¿Quién es ese otro Jinchūriki? -pregunta Konan mirando la pelea.

- Es Sakura -dice Nagato, todos abren sus ojos de sorpresa- Se ha convertido en una Pseudo-Jinchūriki.

- ¿Que Sakura-chan...? -dice Hinata, sin creerse la batalla que se estaba produciendo- No puede ser, ella nunca...

- Me temo que esa Sakura que conocíais está bajo la oscuridad de su corazón -dice Konan- Sólo espero de que Tenten consiga traerla con las palabras adecuadas.

Tenten realiza una cornada, hiriendo con fuerza a Sakura. Sakura también le da un cabezazo con los cuernos, hiriendo también a Tenten. Tenten golpea a Sakura con una pata y la tira varios metros hacia atrás. Sakura se levanta y golpea a Tenten en el estómago y después mueve las 5 colas con fuerza, mientras le crece una 6ª cola, además de un cráneo de toro y entonces hace girar las colas, creando una especie de tifón que contiene una gran fuerza, las piedras de todos los tamaños vuelan alrededor del tifón. Tenten resiste el tifón, aunque es herida por todas partes, y se aleja de Sakura. Pero Sakura embiste con fuerza a Tenten, tirándola algunos metros hacia atrás.

- ¡Esto acaba aquí y ahora! -dice Sakura, formando una Bijūdama mientras Tenten forma una Bijūdama. Al lanzarlas, los dos ataques chocan y se crea una gigantesca explosión. Nagato y el grupo se tapan los ojos por el humo levantado por el ataque.

- ¿Tenten-chan... Sakura-chan? -dice Hinata, esperando de todo corazón que ninguna de las dos haya muerto... Entonces se ve a Sakura en el suelo, sin su capa de chakra. Tenten estaba también algo agotada y en su forma normal.

- Maldito... monstruo -dice Sakura levantándose- Te... te mataré...

- Sakura... Para ya... -dice Tenten- ¿No ves que te están manipulando? Mira... alrededor... por favor -Sakura mira alrededor, todo destruido- Muerte... destrucción... Eso trae esta guerra que Tobi inició... Nuestros amigos... Y las 5 Aldeas Ninja, pelean para no sumir al mundo en una mentira...

- Es necesario... para parar el odio -dice Sakura.

- Naruto-kun... -dice Tenten- Tiene dos herencias recibidas por grandes shinobis de Konoha: De Namikaze Minato... El 4º Hokage y su padre... recibió el valor para luchar... Y de Jiraiya, recibió el ideal de paz... y va a hacer lo posible para cumplirla... Por eso se ha entrenado tanto... Tobi no es más que alguien malvado... que ha manipulado y ha usado tus sentimientos para que le obedezcas en todo... Lo que te pida, alegando que es para proteger a Sasuke... -Sakura aprieta los puños, empezando el plan de Tobi y finjiendo asimilar todo lo que ha dicho.

- Puede que ellos hagan "paz", pero Tobi también... -empieza diciendo Sakura.

- Te ha manipulado, a él no le interesa la paz sino el poder -dice Nagato- Konan me contó que Tobi le dijo su plan de hacer que veas la batalla del Valle del Fin para que acumules odio, con la seguridad de que la mataría y no se sepa nunca -Sakura abre los ojos y mira a Nagato- No se porqué ni cómo supo cuando exactamente realizar su plan, pero estoy... no, estamos seguros de que terminará derrotado. Sólo te ha usado para sus fines -Sakura abre los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¿Me... ha... utilizado...? -dice Sakura.

- Sé que dentro de esa oscuridad, Sakura -dice Tenten- está la Voluntad de Fuego que te hizo una ninja para proteger la aldea. No dejes que Tobi te manipule.

- Yo... -dice Sakura, siguiendo el plan de Tobi y piensa en lo estúpida que ha sido. Piensa que Naruto ha demostrado ser fuerte, pero ella no veía a Naruto, su compañero del Equipo 7 y su amigo... Sino al Kyubi, y eso impidió que le viera como otra cosa hasta ahora. También se sentía furiosa: sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke ha resultado ser la llave para Tobi... Para manipularla. Todos esos pensamientos la ayudan a mostrar una cara finjida de suma tristeza, y así que la crean, fingiendo redimirse. Se mira a las manos- ¿Qué... qué he hecho? Sólo quería... proteger a Sasuke-kun... -empieza a llorar- Y ahora... he engañado a mis amigos... a Konoha... a Naruto... He matado a gente... Todo por... una mentira... A Tobi no le importaba si Sasuke-kun moría o no...

- Todavía no es tarde, Sakura -dice Tenten, tendiéndole la mano a Sakura, con las esperanzas de que se haya dado cuenta de la manipulación de Tobi- Todavía puedes enmendar tu error... Ayudándonos a derrotar a Tobi -Sakura mira a Tenten.

- *Aun tras haberla llamado monstruo... Y haberle dicho que Naruto moriría... ha demostrado tener corazón. Ilusa* -piensa Sakura, se produce un pequeño brillo de odio en sus ojos que nadie ve- *Aunque es una pena que pronto todo acabe para su mal* -siguiendo su papel de chica incomprendida y que empieza a redimirse sigue cayéndole lágrimas- Tenten... -estrecha la mano de Tenten- Claro... que acepto... amiga -Tenten sonríe, sin siquiera imaginar que Sakura la había engañado.

* * *

**blink-chan90: **Pues razón tuviste en lo que dijiste de volverla "buena" XD Pero en el siguiente verás lo bueno ^^

**Adrian: **Pues espera la sorpresa que tengo preparada XD Los dos padres de Karin son Uzumakis y Naruto es una mezcla entre una Uzumaki y un genio como Minato ^^ PD: Sí, es algo irónico que se convierta en lo que odia XDD Maldito Tobi.

**Hime Masaomi:** Pues espero que te gusten las que se avecinan ^^

**X-Predator:** Que recuerdos me trajo esa frase XDD Pero aun así no es mucho, ya que el tentáculo estaba ya seco XD Bueno, está Nagato, un Edo con Rinnegan, con Tenten.


	51. Capítulo 51

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 51, espero que os guste ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Patéticos shinobis...

Esas palabras sonaban una y otra vez en la mente de Sakura, con mucha maldad.

- *Patéticos shinobis* -piensa Sakura- *Mira que creer mi "arrepentimiento", no llegaran a nada si son así* -recuerda el plan de Tobi: "Sakura, Tenten intentará hacerte volver y olvidar tu odio... Por eso, lucha y después arrepiéntete. Te dirá que si te he manipulado, que si Naruto se esforzara en hacer la paz, y demás tonterías... Dale la razón y llora diciendo que querías proteger a Sasuke, te creerá. No tiene un jutsu para sentir los sentimientos negativos"

Neji no se lo creía mucho, ha sido demasiado fácil.

- *O Sakura ya tenía dudas de antes o nos ha vuelto a mentir* -piensa Neji- *Tendré que vigilarla por si acaso*

Nagato y Konan tampoco se lo creían, sabían que un odio como el de Sakura no era fácil de erradicar. Pero Hinata era demasiado inocente, Tenten no se imagina que la ha mentido en toda la cara, estaba contenta porque hizo volver a Sakura, y Lee estaba muy alegre porque su amiga haya vuelto a Konoha por lo que no se paró a pensar en si les ha mentido.

- *Debo esperar a que Sakura no esté tan cerca de nadie* -piensa Konan- *O si no habrá más muertos*

- Naruto-kun debe estar aún por allí -dice Tenten, y corren hacia Naruto.

- *Vamos, Tenten* -piensa Sakura, se forma una sonrisa en su cara- *Vamos a por el otro monstruo. Pronto va a morir por tu culpa* -mientras Tenten tenía otra cosa en la cabeza.

- "¿Por qué no me has dejado matar a esa Sakura?" -dice Kokuō n la mente de Tenten.

- *Porque la están manipulando, ella no merece morir* -piensa Sakura, recordando cómo en la transformación completa pudo manejar su cuerpo y acumular menos chakra en los ataques y hacer menos daño- *Sabes que sólo con un tentáculo de Bee no es mucho más fuerte*

Itachi y Sasuke pelean contra Kabuto en su modo Sabio. Se había vuelto más rápido y letal, además como podía controlar sus corneas, podía evitar los Genjutsus de Itachi y Sasuke.

- Sasuke, ¿recuerdas qué hicimos para cazar al jabalí? -dice Itachi. Sasuke recuerda que varios meses antes de la masacre, Itachi y Sasuke idearon un plan para cazar a un jabalí que estaba peligrosamente cerca de los Uchiha.

- Lo recuerdo -dice Sasuke, forma su Susano'o y empuña una flecha para usarla como espada. Itachi invoca su Susano'o- Aunque en este caso cazaremos a una serpiente.

- ¡No soy una serpiente, Sasuke! -grita Kabuto enfadado.

- Sí lo eres -dice Sasuke- Da igual si has cambiado, seguirás siendo una serpiente -Itachi ataca a Kabuto, saltando para evitarlo. Entonces Sasuke va a atravesarle.

- Kumosōkai -Kabuto lanza una telaraña gracias al ADN implantado de Kidōmaru, cegando un momento a Sasuke y fallando por poco el ataque- Senpō: Hakigeki no jutsu -Kabuto lanza por la boca una especie de dragón con una esfera en la mano. Después el dragón se enrolla alrededor de la esfera y explota provocando una cegadora luz. Kabuto, al poder controlar sus corneas como las serpientes, no es cegado por la luz y va a atacar a Sasuke cuando el Susano'o de Itachi lo bloquea- ¿Cómo...?

- Imaginé que irías primero a por Sasuke para conseguir sus ojos -dice Itachi, desaparece en cuervos después de deshacer el Susano'o- Ya que él tiene el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno y yo sólo el Mangekyo Sharingan normal -va a atravesar a Kabuto pero éste esquiva el ataque por un pelo, le produce un corte- Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu -lanza una enorme bola de fuego.

- Doton: Gaeshi Doroku -Kabuto crea una pared de piedra que lo protege del ataque.

- Amaterasu -Itachi al girarse lanza su jutsu del Sharingan pero no acierta a Kabuto por poco.

- Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu -Sasuke al mismo tiempo lanza bolas de fuego a Kabuto, algunas bolas de fuego impactan en el cuerpo de Kabuto.

- Mateki: Mugen Onsa -Kabuto hace aparecer de su ombligo una copia de Tayuya, y con su flauta mete a Sasuke y a Itachi en el Genjutsu. Sus brazos empiezan a derretirse. Sasuke e Itachi se miran y realizan el Tsukiyomi entre ellos, deshaciendo la técnica.

- Enton: Magatama -Sasuke crea una pequeña bola de Amaterasu en la mano del Susano'o, y lanza más Amaterasu pero Kabuto los esquiva.

- ¡Evitad esto! -grita Kabuto, y de su estomago sale una copia de la verdadera forma de Orochimaru, que se lanza contra los hermanos Uchiha. Sasuke corta la cabeza de Orochimaru- Senpō: Muki Tensei -tras hacer sellos las piedras y estalactitas de la cueva se mueven gracias al Senjutsu, y hace que se lancen contra ellos, pero Itachi protege a Sasuke con su escudo.

- Aquí, y ahora -dice Itachi, mirando a Kabuto- Has terminado.

- ¿Eso crees? -dice Kabuto, crea decenas de huesos gracias al ADN de Kimimaro, hiriendo un poco al Susano'o- Rakanken -usando el ADN de Jirobo y usando además su fuerza del Modo Sennin, Kabuto golpea a Itachi atravesando el Susano'o. Itachi se deshace en cuervos, y le produce un corte en el cuerno.

- Estas atrapado, Kabuto -dice Itachi- Katon: Kosenka Tsunabeni -crea shurikens en llamas y los lanza contra Kabuto, quien esquiva los shurikens y ataca a Itachi con un hueso, pero Itachi se vuelve a deshacer y se produce un corte en el cuerno.

- ¿Sólo sabes hacer eso, Uchiha Itachi? -dice Kabuto, Itachi vuelve a rehacerse.

- Tu destino ya se ha decidido -dice Itachi.

- Mi destino lo decido yo -dice Kabuto- Y decido matarte, Uchiha Itachi. Serás más útil muerto que vivo -ataca con sus bisturíes de chakra a Itachi, le produce cortes en el brazo, que Itachi no puede mover.

- Suiton: Suigadan -Itachi hace sellos con la mano libre y crea un torrente de agua que golpea a Kabuto en el estómago.

- Senpō: Hakigeki no jutsu -Kabuto ciega a Itachi con la esfera del dragón, y después parte a Itachi en dos, quien vuelve a convertirse en cuervos, y un corte aparece en el cuerno. El mismo que las tres veces anteriores, en el mismo sitio- *Un momento, ¿qué está ocurriendo? Se repite lo mismo una y otra vez*

En el mundo real, Itachi mira a Kabuto, quien está como en un trance. Sasuke mira la escena.

- ¿Qué acabas de hacer, Itachi? -dice Sasuke.

- Ya lo dije -dice Itachi- Su destino ya está decidido... Su destino está en mis manos. Kabuto, no puedes escapar de este bucle sin fin, por mi técnica... La técnica que decide el destino -su ojo izquierdo se le cierra- Esto es... el Izanami.

- ¿Izanami? -pregunta Sasuke.

- Primero realizo una acción mientras con el Sharingan memorizo la sensación corporal del enemigo en ese momento, como una fotografía -dice Itachi, recordando el primer corte- Eso seria A. Después vuelvo a realizar la misma acción para memorizar ese instante como bien -recordando el segundo corte- lo que sería la fotografía A'. Entonces al usar el Izanami, las dos imágenes se superponen, creando un bucle -en ese momento el bucle de Kabuto empieza de nuevo- Sólo Kabuto puede escapar del Izanami aceptando su destino, pero sé que no hará eso.

- ¿Y ahora que? -dice Sasuke.

- Un momento -dice Itachi, mira a Kabuto- En estos momentos hará lo que le digas. Kabuto, deshaz el Edo Tensei -Kabuto hace sellos, y entonces empiezan a desaparecer todos los resucitados que aún no han sido sellados.

Unas luces caen del cielo.

- ¿Nagato? -dice Neji- ¿Que demonios...?

- Esto es bueno, shinobis -dice Nagato- Significa que Itachi ya ha deshecho el Edo Tensei.

- ¿Itachi...? -dice Sakura, sin creérselo- *Maldito Uchiha traidor... Un momento, eso significa... que Sasuke-kun podría...* -piensa asustada.

- Ahora sí iré donde sensei cuando cumpla mi última voluntad -dice Nagato.

- Esto significa -dice Jiraiya al ser rodeado por una luz- que han conseguido deshacer el Edo Tensei -mira a Tsunade- Tsunade... Pase lo que pase... no te rindas –desaparece con una sonrisa en su rostro. También desaparecen los 5 Jinchūriki tras darle los verdaderos nombres de sus Bijū al subconsciente de Naruto.

- ¡Genial, Itachi lo ha conseguido dattebayo! -grita Naruto contento, Tobi aprieta el puño con fuerza.

- *Maldicion, ese Itachi...* -piensa Tobi- *No importa, para invocar al Jūbi no necesito la totalidad de los Bijū... Ya que aparte de los 5 Bijūs, también tengo parte del poder del Kyubi de los hermanos de Oro y Plata, y podría usar a Sakura para extraerle el chakra del 8 colas... Sólo necesitaré al Gobi*

Lamentablemente para la Alianza, todo iba a empeorar en gran medida.

- ¿Más traidores del Plan Ojo de Luna? -dice una voz.

Delante del grupo de Tenten, aparece una sombra.

- Uchiha... Madara -dice Sakura fingiendo estar asustada.

- Un momento, ¿eso es...? -dice Nagato mirando a Madara. El que tras el Sharingan, el Mangekyo Sharingan y el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno; sus ojos evolucionaron al último nivel: Rinnegan- ¿Rinnegan? -antes de que Madara diga nada una luz le envuelve.

- Como que esto va a hacerme desaparecer -dice Madara haciendo un sello, aunque se va la luz de su cuerpo sigue en el campo de batalla.

- Imposible -dice Konan- Debiste haberte deshecho.

- Hay dos formas que conozco que pueden liberarme del Edo Tensei -dice Madara- Una es el ojo de Sishui, con el Kotoamatsukami, como Kabuto me dijo a través de un resucitado. Y la segunda, es que justo antes de desaparecer rompa el contrato entre el invocador y yo, por lo que puedo permanecer en mi estado reencarnado.

- Significa eso... -dice Hinata sin creérselo.

- Que he resucitado del todo, aunque desearía que fueses tú quien me resucitase -dice Madara mirando a Nagato- Ahora solo falta que Tobi consiga al Kyubi y yo al Gobi, y entonces el plan Ojo de Luna se completará... Aunque primero morirá la traidora -dice Madara mirando a Sakura. Sabía el plan de Tobi de que finja para que los capture más fácilmente, debía parecer que la odiaba.

- Eso jamás ocurrirá -dice Tenten, enfadada cuando Nagato se adelanta.

- Tenten -dice Nagato- Madara es el más poderoso ninja que existe -rodean a Madara los 4 Kages restantes.

- Así que nosotros nos encargaremos de él -dice Mei, quien junto a los otros Kages habían escuchado la conversación de Madara.

- Tú ve a por Naruto, ayúdale -dice A- También al tonto de mi hermano.

- Este es el principio de una nueva era de ninjas -dice Ōnoki.

- Sal viva de esta, Tenten -dice Gaara.

- Yo ayudaré a Nagato -dice Konan, poniéndose al lado de Nagato.

- Chicos -dice Tenten, luego sonríe- Voy a por Naruto-kun... Cuanto antes derrotemos a Tobi, mas gente podrá ayudaros a derrotar antes a Madara.

- Yo voy contigo -dice Hinata, al mismo tiempo que Neji, Sakura y Lee. Los 5 van a buscar a Naruto. Madara les deja pasar.

- No importa lo que hagan, no pararán a Tobi -dice Madara.

- Al final vas a ser vencido por la persona a la que consideran Dios, Uchiha Madara -dice Nagato.

- Eso no ocurrirá, Uzumaki Nagato, aunque tengas mis ojos -dice Madara sorprendiendo a los presentes, entonces hace un sello preparado para pelear- ¡Contemplad el poder del mejor Uchiha de la historia!

* * *

**blink-chan90:** Eso es exactamente lo que quería ^^ Bueno, en este capítulo se responde lo de la fuerza de Sakura ^^ Todo se verá ^^

**Adrian:** Sí, esta Sakura es de lo peor (espera un mejor momento para atacar, siendo rodeado por un inmortal con Rinnegan es una dificultad enorme) Gracias ^^ PD: Tengo una idea sobre su desarrollo, ya verás ^^ No creo que lo haga ^^ (Una cosa: os aviso a todos que en el siguiente capítulo habrá una parte que os dejará muy WTF)

**SB: **Dudo que invoque serpientes, le recuerdan a cierta serpiente Sannin XD Capítulo colgado.


	52. Capítulo 52

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 52, espero que os guste ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Nagato lanza misiles gracias al Camino Asura y Konan crea decenas de shurikens de papel, los ataques van hacia Madara.

- Katon: Gōka Messhitsu -Madara crea una enorme corriente de llamas intensas hacia Nagato y Konan, deshaciendo los misiles y los shurikens de papel.

- Yōton: Yōkai no jutsu -Mei lanza una gran lamina de lava que destruye el fuego, al ser la lava mucho más fuerte que el fuego.

- Hashirama -dice Madara- No se exactamente que fue lo que les dejaste... ¡Pero miralos! No son nada comparados contigo. Si hubiera sabido qué tan débiles serían, te hubiera enseñado a resucitar de entre los muertos.

- Saikō Zettai Kōheki: Shukaku no Hoko -Gaara crea una lanza de arena prácticamente irrompible y ataca a Madara, este con tranquilidad esquiva el ataque y bloquea con su Kama otro ataque, pero rápidamente es partido en dos la Kama... Pero A ya lo esperaba con su armadura de Rayos preparada.

- ¡Rariatto! -A va a golpear con fuerza a Madara, pero éste con rapidez le golpea con una espada que tenía colgada en la espalda.

- Es inútil -dice Madara, aleja a A de un golpe, vuelve a hacer sellos- Katon: Goryūka no jutsu -lanza un gran dragón de fuego hacia A, pero las piedras de Ōnoki le protegen- Tsuchikage -mira a Ōnoki- Es raro que las 5 aldeas estén juntas para derrotar a Tobi.

- Cuando existe un enemigo común, debemos olvidar nuestras diferencias para luchar juntos -dice Ōnoki.

- Y veo -dice Madara mirando a Konan y Nagato, y sus trajes Akatsuki- que existen traidores, como en todos lados.

- No somos traidores -dice Nagato- Akatsuki fue creado como un grupo que quiere la paz... Pero no mediante la mentira o la guerra, porque sólo dejará que siga el odio...

- El odio se parará si Tobi realiza el Tsukiyomi Infinito -dice Madara. Recuerda su primer encuentro.

Flashback

Han pasado pocas horas desde la batalla contra Hashirama Senju en el pronto llamado Valle del Fin. Aún tenía algunas heridas de la batalla, y lo que era peor: Hashirama había destruido el control que le hizo al Kyubi. Se precipitó al atacar a Senju antes de que el plan Ojo de Luna esté hecho, ahora no tenía a su mayor arma, aunque su objetivo inicial se cumplió: robar las células de Hashirama.

- Maldito Senju -dice Madara- Malditos Uchiha traidores... Pagarán por esto.

- Yo puedo ayudarte, Uchiha Madara -dice alguien acercándose, Madara le mira. La sombra tenía una mascara amarilla con líneas negras, un traje con capucha y una cadena atada a las muñecas.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -dice Madara mirando al extraño- Dos cosas más: ¿Quién eres y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

- Me llamo Tobi -dice el extraño- No te diré como he llegado hasta aquí, ya que eso es un secreto... Pero lo que quiero es destruir Konoha. Sé que tienes miedo de que Konoha oprima a los Uchiha, pero son traidores que dejaron que Konoha haga lo que quiera en vez de obtener el poder que merecían.

- ¿Por qué voy a creerte? -dice Madara- Podrías ser un ninja de Konoha intentando ganarse mi confianza para matarme -activa su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno.

- Porque -dice Tobi, quitándose la mascara- soy como tú... Alguien harto de traiciones y mentiras... Por eso quiero que escuches mi plan.

- ¿Plan? -pregunta Madara, un recuerdo le vino a su cabeza cuando vio la cara de Tobi- No voy a realizar tu estúpido plan. Yo ya tengo un plan.

- Mi "estúpido plan" puede darnos el poder que merecemos -dice Tobi- Y también destruiremos a Konoha, pero todo debe salir perfecto.

- Te escucho -dice Madara, sonriendo- Veamos cuál es tu plan.

- El plan Ojo de Luna -dice Tobi, ve la cara de sorpresa de Madara- ¿No pensabas que tu plan sería igual al mío, verdad? Con los 9 Bijū en nuestro poder, crearemos un Tsukiyomi Infinito, en el que todos serán nuestros esclavos. No harán nada que no queramos.

- Un mundo en el que seremos Dioses -dice Madara. Una malvada sonrisa aparece en su rostro- *Ese chico será de gran ayuda*

- Un mundo sin muertes que no sean la de nuestros enemigos -dice Tobi, se le nota rabia en su voz- Tienes que seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra: Sé que morirás en la futura 3ª guerra Ninja... Y no me preguntes cómo lo se, mi Sharingan me ha ayudado. Quiero que tus ojos se los pases a un tal Nagato, en la aldea de la Lluvia. Tiene el pelo rojo.

- ¿Eso es parte de tu plan? -dice Madara.

- Sí -dice Tobi- Sé que tus ojos volverán a evolucionar poco antes de morir, por eso en cuanto cambien, dáselos. Después de dárselos, vete lejos, cerca del Valle del Fin. Entonces manipularé a Nagato para que cree Akatsuki, formada por los peores criminales, y capture a los Bijū para realizar el Tsukiyomi infinito. En la batalla final, le pediré a Nagato que te resucite con "tus" ojos... Entonces tendrás una gran pelea antes de que funcione el plan.

- ¿Por qué Nagato? -dice Madara.

- Porque es un Uzumaki, gente que tiene una gran resistencia -dice Tobi- y si ella podrá controlar al Kyubi... ¿Por qué no resistiría él tus ojos?

- Basta de hablar del futuro -dice Madara- ¿Sabes qué me ocurrirá en el futuro?

- La Muerte -dice Tobi- Aunque podría resucitarte... Y serías el mejor Uchiha... No, el mejor ninja vivo de la historia -Madara sonríe.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría? -dice Madara.

- Eso depende... pero no le pongo más de tiempo hasta el nacimiento del hijo del 4º Hokage Namikaze Minato -dice Tobi.

- Eso llevará bastante tiempo -dice Madara. Al tiempo pensaba quién era esa persona que sabía tanto del futuro.

- Una espera que merecerá la pena, Madara -dice Tobi, se va andando- Recuerda seguir al pie de la letra mi plan... Sólo entonces tendrémos el poder que merecemos, sin nadie que se interponga en nuestro camino.

Fin Flashback

- ¿De qué conoces a Tobi? -dice Konan.

- De un hecho del pasado -dice Madara, mira con superioridad a los Kages y aliados- No tiene sentido ya cambiar nuestro mundo peleando, la humanidad estará mejor mientras duerma pacificamente con el Tsukuyomi Infinito. No necesitais saber más, porque moriréis pronto -hace sellos. Pero A aparece detrás de Madara antes de que se terminen los sellos- *Que rápido*

- ¡Raigā Bomu! -A aplasta a Madara contra el suelo, rompiéndolo en pequeños trozos- ¡Ahora! -A se aleja, y cuando Madara se levanta, ve una pequeña bola delante.

- ¡Shinra Tensei! -grita Nagato haciendo un sello. Se produce una enorme explosión cerca de Madara, varios árboles se rompen- Y esto sólo es una pequeña version de lo que hice en vida -esquiva una marca con forma de 3 tomoes del Sharingan por poco- ¿Qué demonios...?

- Susano'o -dice Madara, usándo la técnica. El Susano'o de Madara muestra un cuerpo entero que incluye una parte inferior y piernas y las dos caras totalmente distintas que están unidas a lo largo de su espina dorsal, cada uno con un par distinto de brazos y sus respectivas caras. Una de estas caras posee largos caninos en su soporte de la mandíbula superior y un solo cuerno que sobresale de su frente, mientras que el otro también posee largos caninos en su soporte de la mandíbula inferior en su lugar, que a su vez tiene dos colmillos crecientes a partir de esta mandíbula también- Ya os dije que era inutil, con este poder comparable a los Bijū os destrozaré. Katon: Ryūen Hōka no Jutsu -lanza un enorme dragón con altísimas temperaturas, pero Nagato absorbe el dragón de fuego- Ahora somos iguales... inmortales con el Rinnegan, pero no cuentas con la fuerza de los Uchiha. Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu -Madara lanza bolas de fuego a los demás presentes.

- Doton: Chidōkaku -Ōnoki altera rápidamente la tierra en los alrededores, haciendo que la tierra se eleve, lo que les permite bloquear los ataques.

- Yōso yōgan: Yōgan gurōbu -dice Mei, justo después de deshacerse el jutsu de Ōnoki, lanza varios globos de lava de diferentes tamaños hacia Madara, pero éste resiste con su Susano'o la lava, aunque se deshace poco a poco.

- Sois buenos, pero... -empieza diciendo Madara cuando ve que Konan habia creado encima de él unas lanzas de papel y las lanza. Madara usa sus brazos del Susano'o para evitarlos.

- Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no Jutsu -Ōnoki crea una figura tridimensional, con una esfera de chakra situada en el centro, entre las palmas de sus manos. Esta figura se expande rápidamente al ser impulsado hacia Madara. Madara sabe que esa técnica podría destruir su Susano'o y salta para evitarlo.

- Sabaku Sōtaisō -Gaara crea una enorme pirámide atrapando a Madara tras esquivar los ataques.

- Suerte que no puedes contra 4 Kages y dos ninjas de Ame... -dice Konan, cuando la pirámide explota en árboles- ¿¡Cómo!?

- Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan -Madara crea árboles en cualquier superficie. En su pecho muestra la cara de Hashirama.

- Imposible... -dice Gaara- No solo tiene el Rinnegan y el Susano'o... ¿Tambien el Mokuton del primer Hokage?

- Todo eso... y más -dice Madara.- El ciclo de odio se repite una vez más. Pelear por poderr. Pero se acabó... Los Kages caerán... Tobi y yo dominaremos este mundo ninja, como debería ser.

- Doton: Kengan no Jutsu -Ōnoki recubre el brazo con fragmentos de rocas, entonces asesta un golpe poderosamente endurecido contra Madara, resquebrajando el tórax del Susano'o- Los shinobis pasamos toda nuestra vida en las batallas. Pelear únicamente por nuestras aldeas, nuestras naciones y por nosostros mismos. ¡El odio nos consumió y llevó al mundo a tres terribles guerras! ¡He vivido más que tú y he aprendido más que tú y es porque entiendo el sufrimiento que hemos tenido en nuestras vidas! Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? ¡Esta guerra es especial! Ya no peleamos para quitarle a los otros -crea deceńas de brazos de piedra que golpean a Madara por todas partes- ¡Ahora peleamos, juntos! ¡Como uno solo! Cuando los miro... Me doy cuenta de que estamos construyendo sobre los horribles errores del pasado... Estamos mejorando lenta pero constatemente avanzando hacia la paz. Una vez perdi la vista de quien era en realidad -levanta otra vez el brazo- y todo fue por tu maldita culpa -aprieta el puño con fuerza- ¡Pero esta vez me levantare, y redescubriré quien soy! -con otro golpe esta vez aleja a Madara algunos metros- Madara tu eres quien caerá.

- Interesante discurso, pero eso que dices es mentira -dice Madara levantándose- Nunca descubrirás quien eres, porque morirás antes de eso -despues empieza haciendo un sello. El Susano'o hace a la vez el sello con los 4 brazos- ¡Miren! ¡Este es el poder de un Dios, a traves del Camino Deva! -cae del cielo un enorme meteorito- ¡Jutsu: Inseki!

- ¿¡Qué...!? -dice Nagato mirando cómo se acerca el meteorito, sin creerse que ese poder pudo salir del Camino Deva, cuando Ōnoki levita propulsado gracias a la arena de Gaara.

- Doton: Chōkeijūgan no Jutsu -Ōnoki disminuye drásticamente el peso del meteorito, consiguiendo aguantarlo.

- Muy bien, sorprendente... ¡Ahora que harán con un segundo meteorito! -grita Madara.

- ¿¡Cómo?! -grita Ōnoki cuando un segundo meteorito choca contra el primero, rompiéndolo en pedazos y alcanzando a Ōnoki con fuerza. Se destrozan todos los árboles de alrededor.

- ¡Ōnoki! -gritan los Kages. Ōnoki cae con fuerza al suelo, está gravemente herido.

- Una cucaracha menos -dice Madara, mira a los demás con soberbia- Sólo quedan 5.

* * *

**Adrian:** Pues aquí está XD

**Hime Masaomi: **Pues esta pelea te va a encantar aún más ^^ Espera un poquito ^^


	53. Capítulo 53

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 53, espero que os guste ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

En la base Akatsuki...

- ¿Y ya está? -dice Sasuke.

- Sí -dice Itachi, mira a Sasuke- Sasuke, ¿sigues odiando Konoha?

- Ya no -dice Sasuke, mirando a Itachi- Me he dado cuenta de que las acciones de uno sólo no pueden ser los intereses de toda una aldea.

- Me alegra que digas eso -dice Itachi, crea entonces un clon- Quédate con Sasuke, debo buscar una cosa -el clon asiente e Itachi se va. Tras la pelea contra Kabuto su ceguera aumentó peligrosamente, y sólo le quedaba una opción: buscar el laboratorio de Tobi.

- Y dime -dice el clon- ¿Qué harás en cuanto vuelvas a Konoha y derrotes a Tobi?

- Pelear contra el dobe -dice Sasuke- Me gustaría probar su fuerza. Pero Tobi tiene el Rinnegan también. Va a ser difícil vencerlo.

- Lo se, robó el cuerpo de Nagato -dice el clon- Pero hay algo con lo que no cuenta... La evolución del Sharingan.

- ¿La evolución del Sharingan? -dice Sasuke.

- Lo descubrí horas antes de realizar la masacre -dice el clon- Entré en la habitación de nuestro padre, ya que me llamó. Me dijo que yo podría ser el líder de los Uchiha cuando empiece el golpe de Estado. Entonces me contó algo que va de líder a líder, y que Uchiha Madara dejó escrito en el muro Uchiha. La evolución del Sharingan es: Mangekyo Sharingan, si ves que muere tu mejor amigo o algún familiar; Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, si te trasplantas los ojos de un familiar tuyo, aunque hay más probabilidades de que se despierte el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno si los ojos son de tu hermano... Y el Rinnegan es la ultima evolución del Sharingan, aunque para eso se necesita poder de los Senju.

- ¿Rinnegan? -dice Sasuke, sorprendido.

- Así es -dice el clon- Y te enseñaré a despertarlo antes de volver a Konoha... Madara los despertó antes de morir, seguramente con entrenamiento y las células Senju, aunque también influye el tiempo en el que las celulas se adaptan al cuerpo. Seguramente en el muro Uchiha hay instrucciones para despertar el Rinnegan rápidamente. También está seguramente -el clon hace un sello y saca del cuerpo de Sasuke varios Zetsu, los quema a todos con el Amaterasu- las células Senju de los Zetsu, esto podría hacerlo más rápido.

- Y la sangre de Karin que tuve que beber para curarme -dice Sasuke recordando la "captura" de Bee- Una cosa, ¿cómo sabías que había Zetsus?

- Intuición, si te querían mantener vigilado pondrían Zetsus blancos en tu cuerpo, y a espaldas de Sakura para que no ocurra nada fuera de los planes –dice el clon de Itachi.

El verdadero Itachi empieza a buscar el laboratorio. Pero aun hubo algo de Tobi que no entiende: la vez que se le cayó la máscara, Itachi le parecía conocido... Le resultaba muy familiar. Más de lo que cree.

- Imposible -dice Itachi- No hablamos casi nada, y sólo lo vi en contadas ocasiones -al tocar la pared, Itachi nota que el tacto es diferente a las demás. Empuja la pared, y abre una habitación secreta: el laboratorio de Tobi- Al parecer no le gusta que le molesten aquí -ve una estantería llena de tarros con Sharingan, Itachi aprieta el puño con fuerza al mirar dos Sharingan que reconoce del pasado- Maldito Tobi -coge dos tarros con Sharingan- Es hora de que obtenga el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno -mira la mesa- Perdóname, pero es necesario –recuerda que copió los ninjutsus médicos más fuertes con su Sharingan en su etapa ANBU. Crea un clon -Empecemos.

Donde Sasuke y el clon de Itachi se resquebraja parte del techo, y entonces aparecen Jūgo y Suigetsu. Jūgo cargaba con Anko.

- Sasuke -dice Jūgo dejando a Anko en el suelo- ¿Y Karin? -Sasuke no contesta, no sabia que decirles.

- ¡Tú! -grita Suigetsu señalando al clon de Itachi- ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

- Parar todo esto -dice el clon.

- Si ya -dice Suigetsu, y pone la espada entre Itachi y él- Sasuke, hemos descubierto que Madara no se fue como el resto del Edo Tensei.

- Maldición -dice el clon- Aún no ha acabado esto.

- También encontramos en un cuartel de Orochimaru esto -dice Jūgo, dándole un rollo a Sasuke, quien empieza a leerlo- Con este jutsu dominaremos el mund... -Sasuke tira el rollo al suelo y lo quema con el Amaterasu.

- ¡¿Sasuke, qué haces?! -grita Suigetsu.

- Tobi nos estuvo manipulando a su antojo para destruir el mundo ninja -dice Sasuke, mirando el rollo aunque ahora sólo eran cenizas- Ya estoy harto de que la gente me manipule, a partir de ahora seguiré mi propio camino y haré lo que sea mejor, y es derrotar a Tobi -mira al clon- Voy a entrenar con Itachi.

- ¿¡Estas loco!? -dice Suigetsu- No sabes si Itachi en realidad quiere matarte.

- No voy a matarle -dice el verdadero Itachi, apareciendo y con los ojos vendados, apoyándose en las paredes- Esa es la verdad.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo estarás así, Itachi? -dice Sasuke.

- Depende del Uchiha que se implante los ojos -dice Itachi- Pueden ser horas, días o incluso semanas. También depende de los lazos de sangre con el usuario de los ojos trasplantados -se oye cierta tristeza en su voz- Vámonos, debemos entrenar.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con ella? -dice Jūgo mirando a Anko.

- Estad vigilándola hasta que despierte -dice Sasuke.

- Decidle a Anko cuando despierte que Sasuke se ha unido a la Alianza Shinobi, y que lo llevo a entrenar y así vencer a Tobi -dice Itachi y los hermanos Uchiha se montan en la invocación de halcón de Sasuke y se marchan por el agujero que Suigetsu y Jūgo crearon.

- Tobi manipula, Sasuke se vuelve bueno... Menudo día raro -dice Jūgo.

- Y ahora hacer de niñera para la chica-serpiente hasta que despierte -dice Suigetsu, mirando a Anko- Así que sí, un día raro.

Aunque Itachi no veía por las vendas, Sasuke le ayudaba a avanzar rápido gracias a su invocación.

- Itachi, antes de llegar -dice Sasuke- Debes saber quién es Tobi en realidad... Sé que suena extraño, pero lo que te voy a contar es todo cierto.

Donde Tobi y Naruto...

Naruto intenta hacer el Rasenkyūgan, pero Tobi bloquea el ataque con su Abanico de Guerra, alejando a Naruto. Ve que Tenten se acerca con Sakura, en ese momento un dragón de madera que sale del brazo de Tobi golpea a Naruto y su modo Bijū desaparece.

- "¿Qué demonios...?" -dice Kurama en el interior de Naruto- "Ese ha usado Mokuton y ha absorbido mi chakra"

- *¿Qué harás entonces?* -piensa Naruto.

- "Voy a acumular chakra" -dice Kurama poniéndose en posición de Loto- "Tú sigue peleando, mocoso"

- ¿Mokuton? -dice Gai, cansado ya que usó 7 puertas para aumentar su velocidad y ni eso funcionaba.

- No penséis que voy a usarlo, el Mokuton es sólo para los Bijūs -dice Tobi. Entonces Kakashi lanza un kunai y Naruto un Rasenshuriken en Modo Sabio. Tobi deja que el ataque de Naruto traspase su cara, entonces un corte aparece en la máscara de Tobi, aunque éste no se da cuenta.

- ¿Es posible que...? -dice Kakashi, cuando llegan Tenten y su grupo- ¿Qué hace Sakura aquí? -dice al verla.

- Sakura se ha arrepentido de todo, y nos va a ayudar -dice Tenten, Hinata y Lee la apoyan.

- Es cierto -dice Sakura, mostrando arrepentimiento con tanta verdad posible para que Naruto no detecte sus sentimientos negativos, aunque luego se da cuenta de que Naruto no tenía su chakra de Bijū activo, tal y como Tobi planeó- Lo siento -mira con fingida ira a Tobi- Vas a pagar por jugar conmigo.

- Eso veremos, Sakura -dice Tobi mientras sonríe bajo su máscara. El plan estaba funcionando bien, nadie se espera que Sakura siga siendo una traidora.

- Naruto, tengo una idea -dice Kakashi- Usa otra vez el Rasenshuriken.

- Si -dice Naruto, creando otro Rasenshuriken y lanzándose a por Tobi.

- Ya veis que no podéis hacerme nada -dice Tobi, esperando que el ataque le traspase y corriendo también a por Naruto, así se hará incorpóreo, evitará el ataque y absorberá a Naruto... Pero el Rasenshuriken desaparece antes de que toque a Tobi... Y de repente se produce una gran explosión que chamusca su brazo- ¿Cómo...?

- Ya lo he entendido... Su jutsu -dice Kakashi.

- ¿Sólo es un jutsu? -dice Tenten, sorprendida.

- Y no cualquier jutsu -dice Kakashi- Lo que hace es enviar la parte que le va a golpear a otra dimensión... que está conectada con la dimensión de mi Kamui, por eso al enviar mi kunai a otra dimensión al tiempo que Naruto ataca, Tobi envía parte de su cara a esa dimensión, produciendo el corte -dice señalando el corte de Tobi.

- Eso significa -dice Neji- que cuando Naruto atacó enviaste su ataque a otra dimensión, e impactó en el brazo que Tobi envió a la dimensión para evitar ser golpeado.

- Exacto -dice Kakashi- Lo que me lleva a preguntar -mira a Tobi- ¿Dónde conseguiste el ojo?

- En el puente Kannabi, Kakashi -dice Tobi- ¿Recuerdas quién lo tenía?

- Obito -dice Kakashi, recordando a su compañero Uchiha Obito- Maldito, cómo sabias...

- En realidad fue Zetsu quien lo encontró, y fue por casualidad -dice Tobi- Pero lo importante es que no eres mas que un traidor. Dejaste morir a tu "mejor" amigo...

- No lo dejé morir -dice Kakashi- Me pidió que lo dejara...

- ¿Y no te pidió algo más? -dice Tobi, entonces Kakashi recuerda lo que Obito le dijo: "Protege a Rin"- Y eso no lo hiciste, ¿verdad? Porque su nombre está en la lápida de los muertos en la 3ª Guerra. No importa que intentes hacer, ningún sueño se hará realidad, aunque con el Tsukiyomi Infinito activado, sí que se hará realidad.

- Eso es mentira -dice Naruto- Yo tengo mi sueño de ser Hokage... Y lo haré realidad en este mundo.

- *¿Un monstruo, Hokage? Ni hablar* -piensa Sakura.

- Y yo tengo mi sueño de ser una gran kunoichi -dice Tenten, poniéndose al lado de Naruto.

- Sueños... Cosas vacías que no deben existir aquí -dice Tobi.

- Ya sabemos tu punto débil, Tobi -dice Tenten, sacando sus kunais- Con eso a nuestro favor no nos vencerás.

- *Esa muchacha...* -piensa Sakura, mira a Tobi.

- Adelante, mátame si puedes -dice Tobi- Pero que sepas que necesito que no mueras, aunque sí inconsciente un buen rato para poder sacarte al Gobi -Sakura concentra chakra en su mano. Pero era diferente a cuando lo usaba para golpear, esta vez era como una segunda piel azul.

- *Entiendo, si ataco a Tenten en el cuello con un golpe seco, eso la herirá lo suficiente para que acabe inconsciente y así llevárnosla* -piensa Sakura- *Con mis jutsus médicos, saldrá con vida hasta sellarla. Esto es por ti... Sasuke-kun* -va a clavar el ataque cerca del cuello de Tenten... Pero algo se interpone al darse cuenta de las intenciones de Sakura, y para con un golpe en su muñeca a Sakura, sellando parte de su chakra- Tú... -enfadada forma con rapidez un Chakra no Mesu y el extraño es atravesado en el corazón por el Chakra no Mesu de Sakura- No debiste haberte metido...

- No... -consigue decir Tenten al girarse.

- Imposible -dice Lee, Hinata lloraba mientras se tapaba la boca, Kakashi, Gai y Naruto intentan creer que es una pesadilla, que jamás ha ocurrido.

Porque Hyuga Neji fue quien se interpuso en el ataque para salvar a Tenten. Neji escupe sangre.

- ¡Nejiiiiiiii! -gritan Tenten y los demás.

* * *

**Adrian:** Eso es lo que justo quería. Ahora sí que se van a hacer teorías de quien es Tobi XDD PD: Eso lo sabrás mucho más adelante, por ahora disfruta de las peleas que se avecinan.


	54. Capítulo 54

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 54, espero que os guste ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

En la base Akatsuki, Anko se despierta, y lo primero que ve es a Jūgo con un pájaro en la mano.

- ¿Qué...? -empieza diciendo Anko, cuando ve a Suigetsu.

- Ya era hora de que despertases -dice Suigetsu- Ya me aburría de esperar.

- ¿Desde cuando...? -dice Anko.

- Desde hace varios minutos -dice Suigetsu.

- *Si hubieran querido matarme, ya lo habrían hecho* -piensa Anko, mira alrededor y ve que está en una cueva. Después ve a Kabuto- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Un montón de cosas, Itachi debe de haber deshecho el Edo Tensei; Sasuke se ha unido a la Alianza... -empieza diciendo Suigetsu dejando a Anko sorprendida- Aunque es normal, Tobi no hizo más que manipularnos a su antojo.

- Y como nosotros sólo servimos a Sasuke, nos vamos a unir a la Alianza y así ayudarle -dice Jūgo.

- Porque no tenemos ni idea de dónde está -dice Suigetsu. Anko se levanta aunque se tiene que apoyar en Jūgo.

- Entonces vámonos -dice Anko, empiezan a irse dejando a Kabuto sólo en la cueva.

En la Guerra Ninja, Madara mira a Nagato.

- Peleemos, Nagato -dice Madara, invocando su Susano'o, aunque ahora era de cuerpo entero y media varios metros.

- Si insistes -dice Nagato, entonces corre hacia Madara preparándose. El Susano'o se lanza a por el- ¡Shinra Tensei! -acumula mucho chakra para crear una enorme explosión y agrietando al Susano'o. Madara lo aleja de un puñetazo del Susano'o.

- Eres fuerte -dice Madara- Se nota que has aprendido mucho con el Rinnegan.

- Ya ves, Madara -dice Nagato, lanza misiles. Madara bloquea los misiles, y mientras recibe un enorme puñetazo d la vez globos de lava de Mei en la espalda del Susano'o, se resquebraja un poco. Madara se gira y les golpea con el puño, Mei y A desaparecen en humo al recibir el ataque, cambiándose por unos troncos.

- Ningendō -Nagato va a agarrar a Madara, quien se aleja con un salto.

- *Debo evitar que Nagato use su Camino Humano, o me quitará el alma* -piensa Madara- ¡Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku! -Madara lanza un enorme muro de llamas a Gaara.

- Saikō Zettai Bōgyo: Shukaku no Tate -Gaara crea una gran defensa de arena, aguantando el ataque de Madara.

- ¡Ahora! -Nagato prepara su Camino Humano y aprovechando la distracción agarra a Madara, para quitarle el alma... Cuando el Madara y el Susano'o de delante se convierten en madera.

- Mokuton: Moku Bunshin no jutsu -dice el verdadero Madara- Y aunque no sea en este Edo Tensei el Jinchūriki del Jūbi, puedo hacer la técnica suprema... Babutsu Sōzō -la espada del Susano'o brilla con un poco más de intensidad- Ahora tengo una copia del Totsuka no Tsurugi de un sólo uso, pero más que suficiente para librarme de esa mosca... -las ramas que habían crecido debajo de Nagato le atrapan, evitando que huyera- Veanos si funciona -clava la espada en Nagato, empieza a absorberlo- El insecto que puede resucitar al resto ya está perdido...

- Sensei... Al menos lo intenté -dice Nagato antes de ser absorbido.

- ¡Nagato! -grita Konan, saca sus alas. Intenta controlar su ira pero su cara la delata- Kami no Shuriken no jutsu -se forma cientos de enormes Shurikens en el cielo, los Kages tienen que alejarse. Entonces al estrellarse los Shurikens en Madara, se produce grandes explosiones durante 5 minutos. Tiene que apoyarse en un árbol por el cansancio... Madara se había protegido con el Susano'o a toda potencia- Imposible...

- Eres fuerte también -dice Madara- Una pena que vayas a morir.

Tenten intentaba controlarse, pero era difícil: Sakura había jugado con ella, y también estaba Neji, quien había recibido el ataque mortal de Sakura. Neji escupe sangre.

- Patético Hyuga -dice Sakura, quitando el chakra no Mesu de Neji- Jugarte la vida por un monstruo -Tenten llena de la rabia del momento invoca una katana, pero al atacar Sakura se aleja con el Hiraishin. Hinata, también con ira y con su Byakugan activo, intenta atacar a Sakura con su Jūken por su espalda, pero Sakura sonríe y se gira a golpear a Hinata, gracias a que el Rinnegan de Tobi y de Sakura estan conectados. Del golpe Hinata atraviesa árboles. Kakashi había formado un Chidori y se lanza a por Sakura, quien realiza un cambiazo por un tronco. Aprovecha ese momento para clavarle un kunai en la espalda, aunque era también un cambiazo.

- Tú -dice Tenten mirando a Sakura- Nunca te arrepentiste de lo que hiciste.

- Claro que no, casi me río de que me creyeras, y que Hinata y Lee también lo creyeran demuestra lo inocentes e idiotas que sois -dice Sakura, mira el Sol que estaba bajo, indicando que han tardado horas- Esto está tardando más de lo que pensábamos.

- Os dejaremos descansar, para que empecemos la batalla final -dice Tobi- En Konoha, donde empezó todo -Sakura desaparece en una luz rosa después de dejar un sello de teletransporte.

En otro lugar, Madara mira a los Kages y a Konan. Después ve que Ōnoki, a pesar de las heridas, está vivo.

- Una fuerza de un meteorito... -dice Madara- Nadie es capaz de soportar eso -sonríe- Admiro tu fortaleza, Tsuchikage.

- Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu -Mei crea un dragón de agua y lo lanza contra Madara, cuando por un sello de teletransportación aparece Sakura y absorbe el ataque- ¿Qué...? -Madara mira a Sakura con curiosidad al ver sus ojos.

- Rinnegan -dice Madara- Los tres usuarios del Dōjutsu más poderoso juntos.

- Madara, nos vamos -dice Sakura, ve el desastre que hizo Madara- Dejemosles llorar por sus muertos... Después los destruiremos y tendrás una gran batalla con el Kyubi. Y yo me encargaré del Gobi.

- Sí, estas cucarachas ya aburren -dice Madara, mirando despectivamente a los Kages- Son demasiado débiles siquiera para que los pise -coge a Sakura del brazo y los dos desaparecen por el Hiraishin. Aparecen donde Tobi.

- Tobi -dice Madara, mirando a Tobi.

- Madara -dice Tobi- Cuanto tiempo.

- *¿Desde cuándo se conocen?* -piensa Kakashi.

- Uzumaki Naruto, Tenten, Alianza Shinobi -dice Tobi, se traga a Madara y Sakura con un agujero negro- Ahora que el mejor Uchiha jamás existido está de mi lado, os dejo tiempo para enterrar a vuestros muertos y rezar por salir de esta, aunque dudo que funcione. Adiós... Kakashi... Si eres listo sabrás quien más puede conocerte -desaparece también.

- Neji -dice Tenten agarrando a Neji- Di algo, por favor... -a punto de llorar.

- Ten... ten -logra decir Neji, un poco de sangre cae por su boca.

- ¿Por qué? -dice Tenten- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- ¿No es... obvio? -dice Neji- Porque... somos... compañeros -sonríe- Además... me prometí... evitar que sufras... si estaba en mi mano -tose algo de sangre- Tenten... te has convertido... en la mejor kunoichi que jamás conocí... -aprieta la mano de Tenten- Me alegro... haber sido tu... compañero.

- Neji-san -dice Lee, a punto de llorar también.

- Lee -dice Neji- Siento... que no puedas volver a... pelear contra mí... Pero sé... que en el futuro llegarás lejos... Hinata -mira a Hinata, quien estaba al igual que Lee a punto de llorar- En el pasado... te traté fatal porque eras débil... y de la Rama Principal... Pero ahora... Eres una Hyuga fuerte... que hará grandes cosas... en el futuro... Naruto -mira a Naruto- Antes pensaba que nadie podía cambiar su destino... La pelea del examen Chunin me abrió los ojos... Cualquiera puede decidir su destino... Sé que... tu puedes ser... Hokage...

- Neji, no... No vas a morir -dice Naruto, llorando- Tsunade ba-chan podrá curarte...

- Es inútil... Alcanzó mi corazón... -dice Neji, cierra los ojos- Ahora... me reuniré... con mi padre -el sello maldito del clan Hyuga desaparece- Soy... libre -un águila se aleja del campo de batalla mientras la mano de Neji pierde fuerzas. Una sonrisa se le queda grabada en su cara para siempre.

- ¿Neji? -dice Tenten- ¡Neji! ¡Noooooo! -llora sobre el cuerpo de Neji, todos los demás presentes lloran la muerte de Hyuga Neji, el Genio de Konoha que se sacrificó por su compañera y amiga. Empieza a llover.

- El cielo... llora la muerte de grandes ninjas -dice Gai, también triste.

- No hay ganas de rimas... Neji fue un gran ninja, y nunca lo olvidaremos -dice Bee, en su forma normal.

- Tranquila Tenten -dice Naruto mientras abraza a Tenten para consolarla- Nagato puede resucitarlo gracias a su Camino Externo.

- Es cierto -dice Tenten limpiándose las lágrimas y mirando a Naruto- Vamos, Naruto-kun.

Gai lleva el cuerpo de Neji, y van a Konoha.

Tsunade llega con varias heridas a donde los Kages e intenta curar a Ōnoki. Las heridas eran muy graves... Pero al menos pudo salvarle.

- Su vida no corre peligro, pero hay que llevarle al hospital -dice Tsunade- Madara... ¿cómo ha podido...?

- ¿Liberarse cortando el control de Kabuto? -dice Gaara- No tengo no idea.

- Es fuerte... Mucho más fuerte de lo que recuerdo -dice Ōnoki.

- Y ahora ha podido crear una Espada de Totsuka -dice Tsunade- Con su chakra ilimitado es un peligro para el mundo ninja.

- Tenemos que llegar a donde Naruto -dice Mei, entonces ven a Naruto- ¡Naruto! -se da cuenta de su cara, también ve la cara de dolor de Tenten- ¿Tenten? -llegan Gai, Lee, Bee, Hinata y Kakashi.

- No... -dice Tsunade al reconocer el bulto que lleva Gai, sus lágrimas estaban a punto de salir de sus ojos aunque Tsunade luchaba por evitarlo- ¿Quien...?

- Sakura -dice Lee, roto por la traición y pensando en lo idiota que fué al no darse cuenta- Nos ha vuelto a engañar.

- ¡Ya sabia que no podíamos fiarnos de su ella! -grita A.

- ¿Y Nagato? -pregunta Lee, cuando ve a Konan.

- Nagato... él -dice Konan- Madara... lo ha... sellado...

Naruto y su grupo se sentían débiles de repente. Habían perdido su única oportunidad de revivir a Neji, y de paso a todos los ninjas muertos.

- Neji -dice Tenten- Lo siento...

- Tenten, no tienes la culpa -dice Naruto, intentando consolarla.

- ¡Si fue por mi culpa! -grita Tenten, con su voz rota por el dolor- ¡Yo me creí lo que Sakura dijo, debí haber sabido que era mentira!

- Tenten, es también nuestra culpa -dice Hinata- debí haberlo visto.

- También es nuestra culpa -dice Konan- Debí haber dicho mis sospechas...

- Chicos -dice Naruto- No tenéis la culpa... Yo tampoco ví que Sakura mentía...

- Pero -empieza diciendo Hinata.

- Pero nada -dice Naruto- Culpándonos no arreglaremos nada... Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es enterrar a nuestros muertos. Y pensar en qué quiso decir Tobi con eso -mira a Kakashi- Sakura... tiene un gran odio hacia todos por culpa de Tobi y sus mentiras... Le haremos pagar todo.

- Tienes razón, Naruto -dice Kakashi- Sólo podemos hacer eso.

Todos empiezan a enterrar a sus muertos: Ninjas de Konoha, de Suna, de Kiri... Todos... Karin y Shikaku estaban en el hospital al igual que cientos de heridos.

- Hoy, ha sido un día muy triste para todos nosotros -dice Tsunade- Hemos perdido no solo grandes ninjas, también personas importantes para sus amigos. Recordemos a aquellos ninjas que dieron su vida en ayudarnos, como Hyuga Neji, Nagato, Ao, Inoichi y los ninjas del Rayo Atsui y Samui- Konan deja rosas de origami en una tumba que crearon para las víctimas de la guerra. Cada uno de los ninjas deja una rosa cada uno. De repente aparecen tres personas. Tsunade las reconoce como Anko, Suigetsu y Jūgo.

- Vosotros -dice A apretando el puño con fuerza.

- ¿Hay sitio en la Alianza para nosotros? -dice Suigetsu con su sonrisa.

Tobi llega a la base Akatsuki, entonces expulsa a Madara y Sakura.

- ¿Por qué nos fuimos? -dice Sakura- Aún me quedaban energías, y a Madara también seguramente.

- Dejémosles con su dolor -dice Tobi- Con el tiempo acumularán culpa por poner a monstruos por encima de las vidas de sus ninjas. Y entenderán que es lo mejor dejar que hagamos el plan Ojo de Luna... Madara, tu y yo somos los únicos que queremos eso... Kabuto sólo se está aprovechando.

- ¿Donde está Sasuke-kun? -dice Sakura, acercándose a Kabuto, intenta despertarlo pero no lo consigue.

- Él nos lo dirá -dice Madara mirando a Kabuto y a Sakura intentando despertarlo- Esa técnica... -mira a Tobi- El Izanami.

- No esperaba que Itachi sepa hacerlo -dice Tobi, activando el Sharingan- Kai -usando un poderoso contra-Genjutsu, deshace el Izanami y libera a Kabuto.

- Madara -dice Kabuto al verle. Kabuto deshace su modo Sabio- Es imposible...

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -dice Tobi.

- Itachi me atacó, Sasuke estaba con él -dice Kabuto, Sakura abre los ojos de sorpresa- Y creo que Itachi deshizo el Edo Tensei.

- ¿Y Anko? -pregunta Tobi.

- Ni idea -dice Kabuto.

- Serpiente incompetente -dice Sakura con ira- ¿No te las dabas de ser poderoso?

- No pensaba que los dos Uchiha aparecerían -dice Kabuto- No esperaba que Sasuke nos traicionara... Ese estúpido... -recibe un poderoso puñetazo de Sakura, estrellándolo lejos.

- ¡Sasuke-kun no es así, ese Itachi debe de haberle engañado! -grita Sakura, una lagrima cae de su ojo. No podia asimilar que Sasuke se ha unido a la Alianza- ¡Déjale en paz un rato, maldita serpiente!

- ¡Basta ya! -grita Tobi- Sakura, es un duro golpe para tí, vete a tu habitación. Además debemos hacerle pagar cara su traición.

- ¡No Tobi! -grita Sakura- ¡Sasuke-kun nunca...!

- He dicho a tu habitación, ¡Ya! -dice Tobi, Sakura se va con lágrimas en sus ojos para pensar más calmada lo que debía hacer.

* * *

**Ataques inventados**: Kami no Shuriken no jutsu (Técnica del Shuriken de Dios)

**Adrian:** Pues eso ocurre. Se puede intentar XD PD: Así es ^^

**Mat321:** Pues aquí tienes el capítulo ^^

**SB:** Pues eso ya se verá.

**Hime Masaomi:** No se lo merecía. Pues espera a lo que se viene. Y lo que van a hacer va a molar mucho ^^


	55. Capítulo 55

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 55, espero que os guste ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Los hermanos Uchiha llegan al muro Uchiha. Itachi se suelta de Sasuke y se apoya en la pared mientras Sasuke mira el Muro Uchiha.

- Si eso que dices es cierto, el muro Uchiha tiene que decir algo al respecto -dice Itachi.

- Y lo dice -dice Sasuke, empieza a leer en voz alta- "En la historia de los Uchiha, hubo alguien con un gran poder, aparte de Madara: Uchiha Hikaku. Apoyo incondicional de Madara y aislado en el Valle del Fin tras su deserción en cuanto se enteró de que Hashirama Senju se convertía en el Hokage y despertó su Mangekyo Sharingan desde de que vio morir a Madara en el Valle del Fin, quien para él era un amigo. Retó al segundo Hokage en una pelea para vengar a Madara matando al hermano de Senju, y entonces empezaron a pelear. Su Mangekyo Sharingan fue uno de los más extraños, posiblemente porque es resultado de una mutación genética: con el ojo derecho podía ir atrás en el tiempo el tiempo que quisiera, aunque eso tenía un doble problema: se necesitaba un gran chakra, por lo que era recomendable retroceder unos minutos aunque existe la teoría de que alguien con -un párrafo estaba rajado de forma que era imposible leer ese trozo- podría retroceder bastantes años; y además no podía usarse hasta pasados 40 años, por lo que sólo lo usó una vez para librarse de la muerte y volvieron a pelear. Volvió de su batalla, humillado y mortalmente herido. Entonces pidió que le sacaran el ojo derecho a una persona de confianza, y el ojo se metió en un bote de cristal, tal y como pidió Hikaku. Después el lugar donde se escondió sigue siendo un misterio del que jamás se supo"

- Algo me dice que Tobi, al leer eso, empezó a buscar por las casas -dice Itachi en cuanto Sasuke terminó.

- Es posible -dice Sasuke, mira a Itachi- Por las arrugas parecía que Tobi tenía la edad de Danzō. En algún momento debe de haber aprendido y usado el Fushin Tensei...

- Así seria inmortal hasta que encuentre un buen cuerpo en el que pueda estar indefinidamente -dice Itachi- Porque si quisiera realizar mi plan, iría hasta conocer a Madara, y eso serian muchos años antes de que naciera Danzō.

- Exacto -dice Sasuke- Tengo que entrenar para conseguir el Rinnegan.

- Si Madara ha despertado el Rinnegan antes de morir -dice Itachi- debe ser por sentirse cerca de la muerte. Pero es posible que si se entrena el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno con rapidez, lo conseguiremos...

- Cerca de la muerte -dice Sasuke- Me sentí así en nuestra última pelea, cuando pensé que me ibas a quitar los ojos. Si entreno mientras tengo esa sensación en mente...

- Podrías despertar el Rinnegan -dice Itachi, sonríe aunque aparté tenía una teoría- Podría funcionar, aunque así sería más rápido. Tsukiyomi -los dos entran en el Tsukiyomi, saca la inyección llena de células Senju que cogió en el laboratorio de Tobi- Empecemos.

En la base Akatsuki, Sakura estaba entre el odio y el amor. ¿Matar a Sasuke-kun por su traición no solo a Akatsuki, sino también a ella? ¿O unirse a Sasuke-kun y estar siempre con él?

- ¿Qué debo hacer? -se pregunta Sakura- No puedo matarle... Le amo... -se agarra la cabeza- Le amo tanto, no puedo...

- Pero nos ha traicionado -dice una voz interior, su "yo" oscuro quien se alimentó de su odio- Te ha abandonado para unirse a los monstruos... Se ha reído de ti... Tú le confiesas tus sentimientos, y mira cómo lo paga.

- Sasuke-kun no haría eso -dice Sakura- Itachi le habrá...

- ¿Acaso no vas a creer a Kabuto? -dice su "yo" oscuro- Vale que Kabuto es una asquerosa serpiente, pero estuvo luchando... Y Sasuke estaba con Itachi, eso sin contar que se llevaron a Anko... Si la hubiésemos podido controlar, seria una buena carta a usar...

- Lo sé -dice Sakura- Pero sé que Sasuke-kun...

- Sigues sin entenderlo -dice su "yo" oscuro- Esos monstruos casi matan a Sasuke y se ha unido a ellos... Sasuke hablaba todo el rato de vengar su clan, y va y se une a los culpables de que todo su clan esté extinto... ¿Y aun así lo defiendes? Es un traidor, no solo a la paz y a Akatsuki... También a tus sentimientos... Todo lo hiciste por Sasuke, sólo para recibir indiferencia.

- ¡Porque antes era débil! -grita Sakura- El poder es la única forma de conseguir la paz y el amor... En la academia, Sasuke-kun era muy fuerte, y muy bueno, y todas estábamos detrás de él... Excepto el monstruo y la idiota de Hinata.

- Ese es su castigo por enamorarse de un monstruo, la muerte de alguien que conoce mucho -dice su "yo" oscuro- Y también es ese el castigo de quienes protegen a los monstruos... Debes matar a Sasuke.

- No me pidas algo así -dice Sakura, le caen lágrimas- Sasuke-kun... Él no es un traidor.

- Abre los ojos, Haruno Sakura -dice su "yo" oscuro- Ya has visto de qué parte quiere estar... No de parte de la paz, y de tu amor... Sino de la guerra, del odio y de la muerte eterna... De los monstruos y sus adoradores... Debes aplastarlos para que aprendan, es su único lenguaje... Debes matar a Sasuke...

- No puedo -dice Sakura, llora más- No puedo matarle -parecía que su amor al final iba a ganar, que iba a abandonar a Tobi- Pero...

- ¿Pero? -dice su "yo" oscuro.

- Puedo matar a la Alianza, nuestros enemigos -dice Sakura llenándose otra vez de odio- Hacer que Sasuke-kun... quiera estar conmigo. Para siempre.

- Realizar el plan Ojo de Luna y resucitar a sus padres -dice su "yo" oscuro.

- Hacer que Sasuke-kun no sienta peligro nunca -dice Sakura.

Mientras sigue la batalla psicológica de Sakura, Madara y Tobi hablaban.

- Ese chakra de Sakura -dice Madara- Es bastante fuerte...

- No por nada es del Hachibi -dice Tobi- Todo va según lo planeado...

- ¿Ya estaba planeado esto? -pregunta Madara.

- Empecemos desde el principio, Madara -dice Tobi- En el futuro supe gracias al Muro Uchiha el poder del ojo de Hikaku, de que podía ir al pasado y al registrar todas las casas del clan Uchiha lo robé, después entré en la base de Orochimaru, buscando cómo realizar el plan Ojo de Luna. Entonces vi un montón de notas que Orochimaru recogió de Konoha para encontrar un punto débil del Jinchūriki y los robé también, pensando en que me ayudarían. Despues de viajar en el tiempo hasta la pelea tuya contra Hasirama Senju, usé despues de tu muerte a Zetsu para vigilar a Ginkaku y Kinkaku, los Hermanos de Oro y Plata, por si ayudaba... No imaginé que se convirtieron en Pseudo-Jinchūriki al comer carne del Kyubi hace años.

- ¿Y? -dice Madara.

- Lo que sí he descubierto, gracias a uno de los Zetsu que vigilaban Kumogakure, es que cuando capturaron al Hachibi, uno de los ninjas que acompañó al Raikage se comió el cuerno del Hachibi que el Raikage le arrancó. Pero murió en el proceso, eso significa que Ginkaku y Kinkaku tenían algo especial. Después de investigar a los hermanos de Oro y Plata y sus antepasados gracias a las notas de Orochimaru, descubrí que tanto los hermanos como Sakura tienen algo en común, ese algo que Orochimaru ya sabía, y por consiguiente Danzō... Ellos tres descienden del Rikudō Sennin -eso asombra a Madara- Por eso Sakura puede soportar el chakra del Hachibi.

- ¿¡Qué!? Eso es imposible. -dice Madara.

- Eso descubrí gracias a las notas -dice Tobi- Exactamente ponía: "Una chica débil que Kakashi no entrenó por la importancia del Uchiha y del Jinchūriki. Si supieran quién es uno de sus antepasados, Sakura sería a día de hoy una de las mejores ninja, y la más temida" Eso me extraño, e investigué más notas... Y resulta que Sakura desciende del Rikudō Sennin. Y si piensa que con poder se consigue la paz...

- Eso quiere decir que uno de sus antepasados es al final el hijo mayor del Rikudō Sennin -dice Madara.

- Exacto -dice Tobi- Los padres de Sakura no se interesaban en sus antepasados, pero Orochimaru sí... Y seguramente Kabuto también sabe lo de Sakura... Debemos matar a Kabuto después de la guerra.

- Una cosa, ¿Y el ojo de Hikaku? -dice Madara.

- Perdido -dice Tobi, no quería hablar de eso- Este va a ser una ofensiva total... Nosotros 4... -se calla un rato- Claro, Yamato. Aunque ahora no tenemos a los Zetsus para usar su Mokuton, podemos usarlo para fortalecer tu Mokuton, Madara.

- ¿Yamato? -pregunta Madara, con curiosidad.

- Uno de los experimentos de Orochimaru, sirve a Konoha pero ahora lo tenemos como rehén -dice Tobi- Tiene las células de Hashirama Senju.

- Interesante -dice Madara sonriendo- Voy a verle -empieza a irse.

- Madara -dice Tobi, Madara se para sin siquiera mirarle- No podemos dejar que alguien como él siga vivo. Después de usarlo, mátalo.

- No hace falta decirlo dos veces, Tobi -dice Madara- Ha quedado claro -se va.

En otra sala, Kabuto mira sonriendo a Yamato, quien sigue atrapado en la estatua del primer Hokage.

- Tu Mokuton ha servido para al menos fortalecer a los Zetsus -dice Kabuto- Pero no ha sido suficiente... No importa, en la batalla final Konoha será destruida.

- No conseguiréis a Tenten y Naruto, Kabuto -dice Yamato.

- Por mi como si falla Tobi, no me interesan ellos, sino Sakura -dice Kabuto- ¿Sabes quien es su antepasado? Nada más y nada menos que el Rikudō Sennin -Yamato abre los ojos de sorpresa- Veo que no lo sabías -sonríe- Tantos años que solo os interesasteis por Sasuke-kun y Naruto, y si hubierais sabido lo de Sakura...

- No puede ser -dice Yamato.

- No miento, esta es la verdad -dice Kabuto- Y si ahora tiene el Sharingan y el Rinnegan, será interesante investigarla -se coloca mejor las gafas- Conseguiré algo que Orochimaru-sama jamás ha conseguido: el Sharingan y el Rinnegan. Todo en uno -se marcha. Sin darse cuenta de la sombra que estaba en la oscuridad.

- Ese Kabuto es una serpiente rastrera -dice Madara, acercándose a Yamato.

- Imposible -dice Yamato mirando a Uchiha Madara- Si estabas muerto...

- Kabuto me resucitó con esa maldita técnica del Edo Tensei, pero ese traidor de Itachi hizo que deshiciera el Edo Tensei. Entonces a punto de desaparecer, corté la conexión de Kabuto y yo, por lo que ahora sí estoy vivo -sonríe de manera macabra, Yamato tiembla de miedo al ver la cara del ninja más poderoso, aparte de Hashirama Senju- Bueno... Me ayudarás a ser más fuerte.

* * *

**Adrian:** Sí, con lágrimas (ya lo entenderás ^^) PD: Pues el momento se acerca.

**X-Predator:** Todo puede dar un giro inesperado ^^


	56. Capítulo 56

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 56, espero que os guste ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Anko esta en la cama del hospital, Tsunade estaba con ella. Suigetsu estaba sentado en la silla bebiendo agua, con un enorme chichón por cortesía del Raikage.

Flashback

- ¿Hay sitio en la Alianza para nosotros? -dice Suigetsu con su sonrisa. De repente A aparece delante de él con su armadura de Rayos activada- ¿Eh? -le da un enorme puñetazo, lanzándolo varios metros atrás- ¿¡Pero cómo este tío me hizo daño!?

- Me lleva este y estoy muerta -dice Anko, con una gota en la cabeza.

- Si -dice Jūgo, mira a A- No somos enemigos.

- ¡Pero estáis con Akatsuki! -grita A.

- Sólo seguíamos a Sasuke -dice Jūgo.

- Y yo quería a Samehada -dice Suigetsu con un enorme chichón en la cara.

- Además, si fuéramos malos -dice Jūgo- ¿Nos habríamos jugado la vida para salvar a vuestra ninja?

- En eso tienes razón -dice A- Si queréis uniros, sois bienvenidos. Pero si nos traicionáis, eso de ahora será un cachete en comparación con lo que os haré.

Fin Flashback

- ¿Así que Sasuke está ahora con Itachi? -dice Tsunade- Eso es una gran noticia, al menos tenemos un gran aliado... Aunque me preocupa Sakura...

- ¿La traidora? -dice Anko- ¿Por qué te preocupa esa chica?

- Porque sé que Tobi la está manipulando por el amor que siente por Sasuke -dice Tsunade- Y temo que Sakura al ver que Sasuke, la persona de la que esta enamorada, la ha "traicionado", se vuelva...

- ¿Alguien sin sentimientos, al ver que el poder no hace conseguir el amor? -dice Suigetsu.

- No encuentro otras palabras para simplificarlo -dice Tsunade- Anko, Sakura es ahora mucho peor...

- ¿Peor que tener el Hiraishin? -dice Anko.

- Tiene además el Sharingan, el Rinnegan y chakra del Hachibi, según lo que me contó Tenten -dice Tsunade, Anko abre los ojos de sorpresa, Suigetsu escupe agua de la sorpresa.

- Y pensaba que la frentona era fuerte -dice Suigetsu.

- Eso... es imposible -dice Anko- Es imposible que Sakura sea una Pseudo-Jinchūriki...

- Me temo que no -dice A, entrando con cara de preocupación. Suigetsu le mira.

- Feo -dice Suigetsu recordando la "calurosa" bienvenida de A, quien sólo gruñe sin hacerle caso.

- Raikage, ¿qué ocurre? -dice Tsunade al ver a A.

- No me di cuenta hasta ahora -dice A- Pero con la información de Tenten, creo que Sakura es descendiente del Rikudō Sennin.

- ¿¡Cómo!? -gritan Anko, Tsunade y Suigetsu.

- Lo que oís -dice A- No se me ocurre otra cosa para explicar que pueda soportar el chakra del Hachibi.

- Lo que faltaba, encima es también familia de Naruto y Sasuke -dice Anko.

- Espera espera espera -dice Suigetsu- Que me estoy perdiendo. ¿Cómo que son familia?

- ¿Recuerdas la historia del Rikudō Sennin? -dice Tsunade- Tuvo dos hijos, los descendientes directos del hijo mayor son los Uchiha, y los descendientes del hijo menor son los Senju.

- Naruto es un Uzumaki, no un Senju -dice Suigetsu.

- Pero ha heredado la misma voluntad de fuego de los Senju, aparte de que los Uzunaki son como primos de los Senju -dice Tsunade- Sasuke tiene la Maldición del Odio y quiere pelear contra Naruto, aunque parece que Itachi le hizo cambiar bastante.

- La pregunta es... -dice Suigetsu- ¿De qué hijo desciende Sakura? ¿Del que sólo le importa el poder? ¿O del que usa el amor para traer la paz?

- Todavía no lo sabemos -dice Tsunade- Aunque esperemos que del segundo.

Mientras tanto, Jūgo mira la lápida de las víctimas de la Guerra.

- Tantas muertes -dice Jūgo- ¿Cómo pudimos haber sido tan ingenuos al creer a Tobi?

- Es así -dice Konan, acercándose- Tobi es manipulador... Pensábamos que la paz se conseguía a cualquier precio... Pero Naruto nos hizo ver que no era así... -mira el nombre de Nagato- ¿Esta es la idea de paz que tuvimos? ¿Provocar muertes inocentes?

- Naruto parece extraordinario si os hizo cambiar -dice Jūgo.

- Sí... Naruto es extraordinario -dice Konan, mira a Jūgo- ¿Qué harás cuando termine esto?

- Quedarme aquí, en Konoha -dice Jūgo- Me gusta este sitio...

- ¿Hablaste con tu amigo de esto? -pregunta Konan.

- Mientras íbamos a Konoha, hablamos de eso -dice Jūgo, recuerda la conversación.

Flashback

Jugo carga a Anko, mientras Suigetsu andaba al lado tranquilamente.

- ¿Qué harás cuando termine todo esto, Jūgo? -dice Suigetsu- La guerra y demás...

- Quedarme en Konoha -dice Jūgo.

- ¿¡Eh!? -dice Suigetsu sorprendido- ¿Por qué allí?

- Me gusta vivir en lugares con pájaros y bosques cerca -dice Jūgo.

- No nos van a dejar, baka -dice Suigetsu- Somos criminales, nos unimos a Akatsuki...

- Engañados por un enemigo común -dice Jūgo, Anko presta más atención a la conversación- Cuantos más aliados, mejor.

- Espero que tengas razón -dice Suigetsu.

- ¿Y tú a donde irás? -pregunta Jūgo.

- Primero buscaré las demás espadas gracias a la aldea de la Niebla -dice Suigetsu, saca su Kubikiribōchō y la mira- Sé que ese Killer Bee tiene la Samehada, quedan aún 5 espadas. Las buscaré todas y crearé a los 7 Espadachines... Entonces yo seré su líder -dice con una narrativa buena- ¿¡Me estas escuchando!? -al ver que Jūgo ni le escuchaba.

Fin Flashback

- Así que ir a la aldea de la Niebla -dice Konan- ¿Y cómo piensa conseguir la Samehada?

- Un duelo a muerte entre los dos -dice Jūgo- Aunque sabe que tiene que entrenar mucho -se alejan de las tumbas, preparándose para la batalla.

En la base Akatsuki, se oyen gritos en algun lugar. Tobi y Kabuto los reconocen como los gritos de Yamato.

- Parece que Madara disfruta con eso -dice Kabuto.

- Mucho -dice Tobi, se queda mirando una Quimera de Kabuto- Esto es de las notas de Hiruko -dice mirando la destrozada Quimera.

- No le importará que use sus Quimeras -dice Kabuto riéndose- Tengo ya a mi Manda 2.0 preparada para usarla en la batalla.

- Más te vale que funcione tu serpiente, Kabuto -dice Tobi- Porque mucho decir que es la versión mejorada, y como falle... -deja incompleta la amenaza para que Kabuto imagine lo que haría- Tenemos ahora de enemigos también a Suigetsu, Jūgo, Anko y Sasuke... Poco se imagina que Sakura también es descendiente del Rikudō Sennin.

- 2 descendientes en una misma organización contra 2 descendientes a favor de la Alianza -dice Kabuto- Esto va a ser divertido -mira a Tobi- Ya se quien eres, Tobi... Tienes el Rinnegan, el ojo del Sabio; tienes el Sharingan, ojo de los descendientes del hijo mayor; y células Senju, de los descendientes del hijo menor. 3 caminos de 6...

- *Maldito Orochimaru, le dije que nadie debía ver las notas* -piensa Tobi.

- No te preocupes, no estoy interesado en tí, Futarime no Rikudō (Segundo de los 6 Caminos)... Por ahora -dice con una sonrisa.

- Serpiente inmunda -dice Tobi.

- ¿Y quienes son los otros 3 caminos, Tobi? -dice Kabuto poniéndose mejor las gafas- ¿Tal vez Uzumaki, por su gran resistencia?

- Eso a tí no te importa, Kabuto -dice Tobi de mala gana. Llega Madara con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Ese Yamato ya no nos dará ningún problema -dice Madara- ¿Y éste debilucho tenía células de Hashirama? Qué patético.

- Ya casi estamos listos -dice Tobi, entonces se abre una puerta. Aparece Sakura, pero lejos de mostrar su lado inocente, ahora mostraba un rostro serio y con un brillo de odio en sus ojos. Lo que significa que su odio ganó a su amor- ¿Estás lista, Sakura? -Sakura sonríe... Una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

- Estoy lista... Tobi -dice Sakura, Madara y Kabuto se adelantan, Sakura y Tobi se quedan solos- Eso que dijiste... de hacerle pagar cara su traición...

- Lo dije por la ira de que nos haya traicionado, pero no está en mis planes matarlo -dice Tobi.

- La Alianza le ha lavado el cerebro -dice Sakura, convencida de lo que piensa- Sasuke-kun está siendo engañado, yo le haré ver la verdad. Y te digo, Tobi -da un paso hacia delante- Aunque sepa quién eres, atrévete a tocar a Sasuke-kun si no es para salvarlo, y ni tu Kamui te salvará.

- Mentirosa, no puedes tocarme tampoco -dice Tobi con una pizca de arrogancia- Porque sabes quién soy -Sakura se aparta de él.

- Vamos, Tobi -dice Sakura, mira hacia afuera- Empecemos la batalla final.

* * *

**Hime Masaomi:** Eso deben de querer todos, pero sé qué hacer con él ^^ No pasa nada, en breve la entenderás ^^

**Adrian:** Tengo una pequeña idea ^^ PD: Pues así salió ^^


	57. Capítulo 57

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 57, espero que os guste ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Toda la Alianza Shinobi espera en las afueras de Konoha, tras un día de recuperar fuerzas, entrenar sus fuerzas y planificar las estrategias con ayuda de Shikaku y Shikamaru, la ofensiva de Akatsuki. Además de la Alianza está con ellos los nuevos aliados Jūgo y Suigetsu. Ōnoki insiste en aparecer, aunque todos le decían que no haga movimientos bruscos.

- Tonterías, las heridas se curaron hace poco gracias a la extraordinaria habilidad de Tsunade -dice Ōnoki- Mirad -hace un estiramiento de espalda y le da un calambre- ¡Dueleeee!

- En breve esta última batalla empezará -dice Jūgo.

- Si sobrevivimos te reto a una pelea -dice Suigetsu.

- Me encantaría -dice Jūgo sonriendo y sacando su sello maldito.

- Ahora a cargarnos a esa Sakura -dice Suigetsu.

4 sombras se acercan en cuanto cae una hoja de un árbol: Tobi, con su traje, su máscara y su Abanico de Guerra; Haruno Sakura, con sus Dōjutsu, su ropa de siempre y una cara seria pero que transmite un gran odio; Yakushi Kabuto, con su sonrisa de serpiente, sus gafas y su traje marrón sin capucha; y Uchiha Madara, con la misma ropa que con la que murió.

- Espero que venzamos -dice Tenten.

- Seguro -dice Naruto sonriente- Estuvimos entrenando bastante en ese día –el bando contrario se pone frente a la Alianza.

- Konoha -dice Sakura con odio- Me da vergüenza haber sido vuestra kunoichi.

- Sakura -dice Kakashi, triste- Veo que has cambiado... demasiado. ¿Recuerdas esos momentos...?

- Cállate, sucio traidor -dice con desprecio Sakura cortando a Kakashi a mitad de la frase- Dejaste morir a un Uchiha y le robaste el ojo, sólo por su poder... Habláis de amistad y del amor, pero son solo mentiras e ilusiones que os inventáis para vuestro beneficio.

- Sakura, muy pronto terminará esto -dice Tobi, mira a la Alianza- Os lo pregunto por última vez. ¿Nos daréis a los Bijū pacíficamente, o no?

- Antes morir... que traicionar a nuestros amigos -dice Hinata.

- Déjame a la Hyuga -dice Sakura- La reuniré con su estúpido primo -Hinata se ponía roja, esta vez de ira por hablar así de Neji.

- No está sola -dice Hiashi con varios Hyuga- También estamos nosotros.

- Y nosotros -dice Sai con la Raíz- No permitiremos que metáis al mundo ninja en un Genjutsu, ni que os llevéis a nuestros amigos.

- ¿Tú hablas de amigos, cuando ese Danzō te puso para matar a Sasuke-kun y vigilar a Naruto fingiendo ser amigo? -dice Sakura. Lee puede notar que aún sigue amando a Sasuke, por cómo habla de él.

- He aprendido mucho gracias a Naruto -dice Sai- que la amistad es lo más importante para un ninja... Una frase de Kakashi serviría para ti: Alguien que abandona a sus amigos es mucho más que escoria.

- No te muerdes la lengua, Raíz -dice Sakura- Muy bien -se coloca mejor los guantes- Os destruiré con mis propias manos. A la enamorada del monstruo -mira a Hinata- le tengo preparada una sorpresita. Y no usaré mi chakra del Hachibi... sería una muerte demasiado rápida.

- Sakura -dice Naruto poniéndose junto al grupo de Hinata y Sai- Aunque sea con todas mis fuerzas, no permitiré que acabes con mis amigos.

- No te olvides de mi, ninja -dice Mifune con varios samuráis.

- Así que un anciano y otro monstruo irán a por mí -dice Sakura, sonríe- Creo que contra ti sí que usare el chakra de Hachibi. Pero antes mataré a todos tus patéticos amigos.

- Uchiha Madara -dice Tsunade, los 5 Kages están reunidos,Konan también está con ellos- éste es tu fin.

- Así que me toca pelear contra una Senju -dice Madara con desprecio mirando a Tsunade- Sakura me habló de ti... Alguien que no puede usar el Mokuton, y que sus Ninjutsu médico son patéticamente inferiores a los de Hashirama... Y sobre todo eres una mujer débil. Odio la gente débil, y aun más un Senju débil. Me divertí un poco matando a vuestra copia, Yamato -Tsunade aprieta los puños con fuerza- Espero que tu me diviertas más.

- Maldito... -dice Tsunade mientras aprieta sus puños.

- ¿Alguien más se unirá contra mí, aparte de los Kages y de la Akatsuki? -dice Madara.

- Un demonio sería capaz de derrotarte -dice Suigetsu, empuñando su Kubikiribōchō.

- ¡Jiajajajajajaja! ¡Muerte y más muerte al fín! -grita contento Jūgo.

- La guerra despierta su Sello Maldito -dice Suigetsu- Será raro ver a Jūgo normal un gran rato de tiempo.

- ¿Así que me toca ellos? -dice Kabuto mirando a Bee, Lee, Temari, Kankurō y varios Jonin de Suna y de Kumo, y también samurais.

- Tipo Serpiente, este es tu fin, mucha ropa haré con tu... -rapea Bee- piel de serpiente -termina la rima.

- Que malo -dice un Jonin de Suna para sí mismo.

- Este no es momento de rimas, Bee-sama -dicen los Jonin de Kumo.

- Entonces a mi me toca ellos -dice Tobi mirando a Tenten, un clon de Naruto, Kakashi, los Jonin de la Hoja y los Jonin de Kirigakure- Mejor, más interesante.

- Esta vez -dice Kakashi, empuñando la Espada blanca- este es tu final, Tobi.

- Eso veremos, Kakashi -dice Tobi, y empiezan las batallas.

Sakura corre hacia los de la Raíz, pero con rapidez ellos sacan sus Tantō y atacan a Sakura, quien empieza a bloquearlos con sus kunais fácilmente.

- Ninpō: Chōju Giga -Sai lanza halcones de tinta hacia Sakura, con rapidez gracias a su Sharingan esquiva los halcones y empieza a absorberlos. Esquiva un espadazo de un samurai y le golpea con fuerza en el estómago y lo estrella contra otro samurai, después con un kunai va a bloquear la katana de Mifune, pero a una gran velocidad Mifune parte en dos el kunai.

- Puede que sea viejo -dice Mifune, realiza otro rápido ataque y Sakura lo esquiva aunque le consigue cortar unos pelos- Y que mi fuerza no se compara contigo. Pero no todo es fuerza, kunoichi -Naruto carga un Rasehshuriken y lo lanza contra Sakura.

- Muy mal, Naruto -dice Sakura absorbiendo el Rasenshuriken, pero entonces Naruto lanza un puño de chakra a Sakura desde arriba, que al no moverse lo recibe en la cara y se estrella un poco más atrás- ¿No decías estar enamorado de mí? –se levanta.

- Lo dije, eso es cierto, pero desde hace tiempo ya no -dice Naruto- Y aunque sea a golpes haremos que veas tu error –Sakura se ríe mientras esquiva las palmas de Hinata.

- ¡Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu! -Tobi hace sellos y lanza bolas de fuego, Kakashi las esquiva dejando una estela blanca y va a cortar a Tobi, cuando lo atraviesa. Kakashi en ese instante lanza un kunai y después de enviarlo con el Kamui, el clon de Naruto atraviesa a Tobi en la cara de un Rasengan, otra raja se produce en la máscara.

- ¡Ahora! -3 de la Raíz se lanzan a por Sakura, quien hace sellos.

- ¡Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu! -Sakura lanza bolas de fuego a los de la Raíz, quemándolos.

- ¡¿Cómo?! -grita Hiashi- ¡¿Cuando...?!

- ¡Maldicion, Tobi! -grita Kakashi al darse cuenta del pequeño movimiento de cabeza de Tobi al hacer los sellos- ¡Evitad que Tobi haga sellos, le envía la información de los sellos que ve a través del Rinnegan!

- Lo has adivinado, Kakashi -dice Tobi, vuelve a hacer sellos pero esta vez no los termina, porque se esperaba que Tenten intente atravesarle con kunais, y los esquiva por si Kakashi vuelve a usar el Kamui- Eres buena Tenten, pero no más que yo -con su Abanico de Guerra desvía el Rasenkyūgan del clon de Naruto.

- ¡Te tengo! -dice Sakura cortando en el brazo a un Hyuga con su bisturí de chakra, cuando encuentra la palma de Hiashi a punto de darle, lo esquiva por poco- El viejo Hyuga aparece dispuesto a vengar a un desperdicio como Neji -Naruto crea varios brazos y con ellos va a golpear a Sakura, quien esquiva los ataques.

- ¡Él no era un desperdicio, era mejor que tú! -grita Hiashi- Hakke: Rokujūyon Sho -va a golpear a Sakura cuando Sakura desaparece otra vez con el Hiraishin- Sólo sabes huir y lamentarte de que Sasuke te haya abandonado -intentando así que Sakura cometa un error.

- No vuelvas a hablarme así de Sasuke-kun, Hyuga -dice Sakura apareciendo- Al igual que Tobi, sólo me interesa el plan Ojo de Luna... Con el que Sasuke-kun estará conmigo -envuelve su puño en chakra preparada para golpear a Hiashi.

- ¡Hakkesho Kaiten! -Hiashi crea una cúpula de chakra y chocan los ataques, con rapidez Sakura usa la otra mano para empezar a absorber el Kaiten... Lo que no esperaba es que Hiashi con gran rapidez golpea a Sakura en el pecho, cerrando algunos de sus puntos de chakra.

- Bien pensado, Hyuga -dice Sakura alejándose de Hiashi, Hinata aparece encima y la va a golpear pero Sakura desaparece otra vez por el Hiraishin, aparece a unos metros esquivando tanto el ataque de Hinata como el puño de Naruto- Tendré que mataros ahora si quiero realizar el plan Ojo de Luna. Será más doloroso si os resistís.

Kabuto con facilidad empieza envenenando con su cola de serpiente a los ninjas incautos que se acercan a él. Después se hace sangre y hace sellos.

- ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! -Kabuto invoca a su Manda 2.0, la enorme serpiente morada escupe un gran veneno que alcanza a varios Jonin de la aldea del Rayo.

- ¡Ōkamaitachi! -Temari lanza ráfagas de aire, hiriendo a Manda 2.0, quien realiza un siseo de ira y se lanza a por Temari. Kankurō usa la marioneta de Sasori para alejar a la enorme serpiente con los lanzallamas. Bee ataca a Kabuto con su Danza de las 7 Espadas, Kabuto aunque había mejorado su habilidad seguía recibiendo los cortes con la rapidez de Bee. Pero estaba atacando a un clon de serpientes.

- ¿Eso es todo? -dice Kabuto apareciendo algo lejos de Bee- Shijutsu: Shidan -crea dos bisturíes de chakra, uno azul y otro morado. Ataca con rapidez a Jonin y acumula chakra en el bisturí morado, ampliando la hoja y haciéndole un corte mortal a un Jonin de Kirigakure- Que patéticos son los Jonin -sonríe.

Madara ataca a los Kages y demás aliados.

- Shikigami no Mai -Konan crea lanzas de papel y las lanza contra Madara, las lanzas explotan ya que dentro había sellos explosivos. Entonces Gaara y Ōnoki lo aprovechan para lanzarle piedras y arena, pero Madara bloquea los ataques.

- ¡Katon: Ryūen Hōka no jutsu! -Madara lanza unos dragones de fuego.

- ¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu! -Suigetsu y Mei crean ambos un dragón que se estrellan en los dragones de Madara.

- ¡Tsūtenkyaku! -Tsunade le da una monstruosa patada a la cabeza del Susano'o, hundiendo a Madara un poco en el suelo, Tsunade salta hacia atrás para alejarse.

- ¡Lo tengo! -grita A con su armadura de rayos activada, se lanza a por Madara, quien activa su Susano'o- ¡Raigyaku Suihei! -A golpea la caja torácica del Susano'o, resquebrajándolo un poco mientras Jūgo ataca por la espalda de Madara con dos brazos-hacha, pero no consigue hacer nada.

- Patético -dice Madara, con la mano del Susano'o golpea a A, estrellándolo contra un árbol, y al darse la vuelta golpea el suelo para aplastar a Jūgo, pero éste se propulsa con chakra, salvándose por un pelo- Sois unos molestos insectos...

- Pero con que haya tantos que no puedas bloquearlos todos, es suficiente -dice Suigetsu- Suika no jutsu -almacena agua en el brazo donde empuña su Kubikiribōchō- Vamos, Uchiha Madara -se lanza a por Madara, con rapidez le va a cortar en el pecho pero el Susano'o aguanta con facilidad- Mizuteppō no jutsu -dispara una pequeña gota de agua que disparada a bocajarro resquebraja un poco al Susano'o, para sorpresa de Madara. Suigetsu se aleja rápidamente de Madara.

- *Con razón el segundo Mizukage era tan temido, ese Suika no jutsu es peligroso, la próxima vez no le subestimaré* -piensa Madara- ¿Eso es todo? -dice tan tranquilo- Porque no servís ni para empezar.

* * *

**Hime Masaomi:** Pues muchas cosas XD

**Adrian:** El futuro, eso mismo ^^ (esa es buena XD) Enseñaré un poco de Naruto, de Tenten, de Hinata, de Mifune... PD: ¿Quién es? Pues Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura.

**blink-chan90:** No, será tu imaginación XD Ahora en serio, ahora verás a Naruto y Tenten en acción. Naruto y Tenten no quieren matarla, ya que imaginan que Tobi la manipula. ¿Siendo la batalla final? Por supuesto ^^


	58. Capítulo 58

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 58, espero que os guste ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Varios de la Raíz se lanzan a atacar a Sakura, pero ella esquiva los ataques gracias al Sharingan y contraataca usando su bisturí de chakra, realizando cortes mortales en 3 de los Raíz.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabéis hacer? -dice Sakura, con un kunai bloquea el Tantō de Sai- Es patético que estéis de parte de los monstruos.

- Es más patético convertirte en lo que odias por poder -dice Sai.

- Cállate -dice Sakura, de una patada aleja a Sai y lanza una bola de fuego a Sai, pero resulta ser un clon de tinta. Tres Hyuga se lanzan a golpear a Sakura. pero entonces ella golpea el suelo, destrozándolo y mandando a volar a los Hyuga. Lanza un kunai espacio-tiempo al cielo y Sakura aparece en el kunai, después crea una lluvia de bolas de fuego. Mifune realiza varios cortes que parte las bolas de fuego conforme se acercan a él- *Imposible, no puedo ver su velocidad. ¿Ese viejo es siempre así?*

- ¡Te tengo! –Naruto, delante de Sakura, lanza un Rasenshuriken, Sakura lo absorbe cuando Naruto aparece con un destello amarillo detrás de Sakura.

- ¡¿Hiraishin?! -dice asombrada Sakura, entonces recibe un poderoso Rasengan en el pecho.

- ¡Rasengan! -Naruto estrella a Sakura contra el suelo. Cae al suelo.

- Ya no recordaba que Tobi me ha dicho que sólo usas tu velocidad para simular el Hiraishin -dice Sakura levantándose y mirando a Naruto- No es más que una copia del verdadero poder.

- ¿No crees, Sakura -dice Naruto, con un destello aparece delante de Sakura- que aunque sea una copia del Hiraishin, puede ser tan poderosa como la original? -Sakura es incapaz de ver a Naruto, y Naruto le golpea en la barbilla elevándola en el aire. Sakura hace sellos en el aire lanza bolas de fuego a todos.

- ¡Hakkeshō Kaiten! -Hiashi e Hinata bloquean los ataques, los demás Hyuga los esquivan por un pelo, aunque una de las bolas alcanza el brazo de uno de los Hyuga.

- ¡Maldita! -grita el Hyuga, entonces empiezan a volar sellos explosivos alrededor del Hyuga.

- Sakura Fubuki no jutsu -dice Sakura clavando cerca un kunai explosivo, y crea una enorme explosión, varios de la Raíz lanzan shurikens y kunais con explosivos. Sakura con ayuda del Sharingan coge uno de los shurikens y lo lanza contra uno de los de la Raíz mientras esquiva las demás armas, en cuanto el shuriken lanzado se clava en la pierna del ninja, Sakura coge con las dos manos 5 shurikens y los lanza contra los de la Raíz, Sakura crea rápidamente el Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu, lanzando bolas de fuego a los de la Raíz, dos de ellos caen bajo el fuego y el acero, Mifune aparece elante de Sakura y con rapidez la golpea en la cara con la espada.

- Allá vamos –dice Mifune, realiza un potente corte a gran velocidad pero no sale sangre, envaina su espaday se produce un gran corte horizontal, hiriendo a Sakura. Entonces Naruto va a golpearla, pero para el puño con un brazo de chakra que sale de su espalda. Sakura ya tiene activado el manto de chakra de Hachibi.

- No me dejáis elección mas que de usarlo, sois más duros de lo que pensaba –dice Sakura lanzando a Naruto contra el suelo, pero Naruto amortigua el golpe con unos brazos que salen de su espalda, desaparece en un destello y ataca a Sakura, que esquiva su puñetazo por muy poco. Esquiva varios puñetazos de Naruto por un pelo- *Podría absorber su chakra del Kyubi, pero no me dejan tiempo para eso*

- ¡Sumigasumi no Jutsu! -Sai envuelve su cuerpo con tinta creando una cortina de humo, que permite esconderse.

- Hagas lo que hagas te encontraré, Sai -dice Sakura esquivando una patada de Naruto, cuando de todas partes salen aves de tinta y Naruto desaparece en un destello- Es inútil, puedo absorber cualquier chakra -empieza a absorber las aves.

- Pero las explosiones no -dice Sai, y Sakura ve que todas las aves tenían decenas de mini-sellos explosivos dentro de las aves, provocando grandes explosiones. Sakura sale del humo, algo herida.

- Te mataré, Sai -dice Sakura, hace sellos y lanza bolas de fuego a Sai, quien esquiva los ataques hasta que un kunai espacio-tiempo le roza la mejilla, creando una pequeña herida en ella. Sakura aparece en el kunai- ¡Shānnarō! -lo aleja de un puñetazo, tirándolo lejos- Ahora, Hinata -mira a Hinata mientras se coloca mejor los guantes- Voy a matarte -con su puño recubierto de chakra se lanza a por Hinata.

- Jūho Sōshiken -Hinata crea chakra con forma de león, y se lanza a por Sakura. Sakura golpea, pero Hinata esquiva el ataque y golpea a Sakura en el estómago. Sakura escupe sangre, va a absorberle chakra pero Hinata se aleja de Sakura con rapidez, mientras lanza sus espinas de chakra, y aunque Sakura absorbe las espinas, el Tantō de Sai la hiere en la espalda aprovechando el ataque.

- Maldito cobarde -dice Sakura, saca un kunai espacio-tiempo y ataca a Sai, pero bloquea su ataque. Sakura después tira el kunai al cielo y casi le corta a Sai con un bisturí de chakra.

- Sumi Nagashi -Sai con rapidez crea serpientes de tinta, Sakura las corta con el bisturí de chakra. Pero aparecen tantas que Sakura usa el Hiraishin en el kunai lanzado  
para alejarse.

Hiashi y Naruto aprovechan para atacar a Sakura, pero con el Hiraishin se aleja, y entonces ocurre lo que no imaginaria nadie. Sakura empieza a hacer sellos bastante diferentes a cuando crea el Kat Minuo Siko, unos rayos empiezan a formarse en la mano. La cara de Sakura muestra odio.

- Eso es... -dice Hiashi, Sakura corre hacia él y empieza a girar para formar el Kaiten.

- ¡Raikiri! -Sakura deja el suelo por donde pasa destrozado, Hiashi crea el Kaiten y al estrellar Sakura el Raikiri, Sakura es lanzada algunos metros. Sakura se levanta del suelo.

- Es imposible -dice Hinata, sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo... es posible...? -dicen Sai y Naruto.

- Sasuke-kun me enseñó esto antes de la guerra -dice Sakura, recordando.

Flashback

- ¿Cuanto falta para la batalla, Tobi? -dice Sakura.

- Muy poco, Sakura -dice Tobi- Mira cómo está Sasuke.

- Hai -dice Sakura sonriendo, como antes. Corre a la habitación de Sasuke- ¿Sasuke-kun? -abre la puerta. Sasuke estaba ahí, sentado en la cama y con vendas en los ojos- ¿Qué tal estas?

- Hmp -dice Sasuke- Bien.

- Me alegro -dice Sakura- Oye... ¿Me enseñas tu Chidori?

- Sakura... ¿Para qué quieres saberlo? -dice Sasuke.

- ¿Cómo que para qué, Sasuke-kun? -dice Sakura quitándose el sombrero y revelando sus Dōjutsu- Para derrotar a los monstruos y ser felices para siempre. Sólo enséñame los sellos, ya practicaré yo.

- Si insistes -dice Sasuke con desgana, empieza a enseñarle los sellos- Ya está.

- Gracias Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura sonriendo, sale de la habitación de Sasuke para encontrarse cara a cara con Tobi.

- Así que el Chidori -dice Tobi- Cuanto tiempo... -se dice por lo bajo, aunque Sakura lo escucha.

- ¿Eh? -dice Sakura al escuchar eso último.

- Nada, no me hagas caso -dice Tobi- Veo que te gusta aprenderlo.

- Será una carta a usar contra los monstruos, pero prefiero llamarle Raikiri -dice Sakura- Me gusta más que Chidori e impone más miedo.

- Si te interesa -dice Tobi- Sé de una variación del Raikiri, que seguro te va a encantar. Pero ten cuidado con el jutsu, es mucho más peligroso para tu cuerpo que el Raikiri. La verdad es que es muy fácil de aprender.

Fin Flashback

- Raikiri -dice Hiashi, dos de la Raíz le lanzan Fūma Shurikens a Sakura, pero los esquiva con facilidad- Maldita sea -entonces Sakura crea el Kat Minuo Siko quemando a los dos de la Raíz.

- Una gran técnica, al menos Sasuke-kun me ha ayudado en algo -dice Sakura, lanza un kunai espacio-tiempo a Hiashi- Hiraishin Ōkashō -aparece donde el kunai y por un pelo aplasta a Hiashi con su puño recubierto de chakra, ya que Naruto para el puño con un brazo de chakra que sale de su espalda.

- "Naruto" -dice Kurama en el mundo interior de Naruto, al tiempo que en el mundo real Naruto y Sakura pelean- "Sé que es difícil de herir con mucha fuerza a alguien con Hiraishin, a alguien que fue tu compañera y tu amiga, pero sé que puedes vencer, como siempre has demostrado en todo este tiempo" -recuerda cómo Naruto venció a Mizuki con los Kage Bunshin, en ese momento Naruto usa el Naruto Rendan contra Sakura, pero ella bloquea el ataque- "Como esa vez" -recuerda cuando paró Naruto usando su frente el puño de Kabuto, mientras tanto Naruto golpea en el estómago a Sakura, haciéndola escupir sangre, y estrellándola contra el suelo- "Como aquella" -también recuerda cómo Naruto venció a Pain con un Rasengan - "O aquella. ¡Muéstrame que puedes hacerlo, Naruto!"

- ¡Sakuraaaaa! –grita Naruto, lanzando hacia arriba a Sakura de un puñetazo, entonces forma en sus brazos la cara de Kurama. Empieza a crear una esfera oscura de gran poder.

- ¡Maldición! –grita Sakura lanzando un kunai espacio tiempo, pero Mifune a gran velocidad crea una ráfaga de energía que destruye el kunai- ¡No!

- ¡Bijūdama! –Naruto lanza la Bijūdama hacia Sakura, quien no consigue absorberlo y recibe la gran cantidad del ataque, hiriéndola aunque la capa la había protegido bastante.

- Vamos, Sakura -dice Hinata, Sakura se lanza a golpearla, pero con soltura Hinata la esquiva- Hakkeshō Kuten -antes de que Sakura reaccione Hinata crea una gran bola de chakra alrededor de ellas, hiriendo a Sakura y lanzándola algunos metros, poco después Naruto aparece delante de Sakura y la golpea en el estómago, estrellándola contra el suelo. Sakura se levanta con ira en sus ojospoco después Sakura esquiva más golpes de Hinata.

- Te enseñaré lo que merece una traidora enamorada de un monstruo -dice Sakura, golpea a Hinata en la cara, alejándola unos metros, Sai vuelve a atacar con su Tantō, entonces Sakura se gira y bloquea con un kunai a Sai- Pero primero me libraré de ti, estorbo -le pone un sello de teletransporte a Sai y le aleja de una patada, tira un kunai espacio-tiempo al cielo. Sakura se gira a por Naruto y forma un Raikiri, entonces con la otra mano lo separa, formando un segundo Raikiri en la otra mano- ¡Raikiri! -da dos pasos hacia Naruto y aparece delante de Sai asombrando a Naruto, le golpea con el Raikiri. Aunque le atraviesa el hombro, el golpe hace volar a Sai, despues Sakura aparece una y otra vez golpeando a Sai con los Raikiri y elevándolo aún más al cielo, Sakura aparece en el kunai que lanzó anteriormente, encima de Sai- ¡Shōraishin! -estrella el Raikiri en el pecho de Sai, al chocar se produce una pequeña explosión electrica.

- ¡Sai! -gritan Hinata, Naruto, Hiashi y los Hyuga y Raíz supervivientes.

- Eres patético, Raíz -dice Sakura, quien se siente algo débil por el uso del jutsu y pequeñas heridas en los brazos, pero eso no la impide crear un bisturí de chakra- ¿Y tú eras uno de los agentes de Danzō?

- ¿Sakura... tan poco... te importan tus amigos? -dice Sai escupiendo sangre, Sakura agarra a Sai del cuello de la ropa y le levanta unos centímetros por encima del suelo. Aparece a varios metros antes de que Naruto haga nada.

- ¿Ahora? -dice Sakura, enterrando el bisturí en el corazón de Sai- Sí -tira el cuerpo de Sai al suelo- ¿Quién es el siguiente, el monstruo o la Hyuga? -sonríe.

- Primero el cuartel de Inteligencia, después Neji, ahora Sai -dice Naruto, apretando los puños de ira- ¡¿Cuantos más vas a matar!?

- Hasta que obtengamos a los Bijū, Naruto -dice Sakura- Y hasta que no quede ni un traidor en pie.

* * *

**SB:** Sasuke e Itachi estarán entrenando. Sobre Sakura... eso se verá en el futuro, no digo nada ^^ Eso se verá. Y a la última pregunta, ya está contestada.

**Adrian: **Eso mismo ^^ Por ahora, luego se pondrán serios.


	59. Capítulo 59

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 59, espero que os guste ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Tobi sonríe bajo su máscara mientras esquiva los kunais de Tenten, ahora con dos colas sacadas, y los puños del clon de Naruto en su modo chakra del Kyubi. Con su Rinnegan conectado al Rinnegan de Sakura, veía toda la pelea, así como la muerte de Sai, de varios Hyuga y de varios ninjas de la Raíz.

- *Sakura es buena* -piensa Tobi- *Hice bien en enseñarle el Shōraishin*

- Tobi, te arrepentirás de lo que le hiciste a Sakura -dice Tenten, lanzando kunais y shurikens.

- Yo no le hice nada, Jinchūriki Tenten -dice Tobi, bloquea los kunais y shurikens con su Abanico de Guerra, los devuelve hacia el clon de Naruto Naruto y Tenten, quienes los esquivan con rapidez- Todo fue un cúmulo de acciones -se lanza a por Tenten y la va a golpear con su Abanico, pero Tenten invoca su katana y bloquea a Tobi. Después aleja a Tobi de una patada al no esperarse el ataque.

- Bai Koryu no Mai -Tenten hace una finta y corta por los dos costados a Tobi, aunque el lado izquierdo se había vuelto incorpóreo, no esperaba el segundo corte en el costado derecho y se produce una herida allí, empieza a salir no sangre, sino una sustancia blanca y espesa- ¿Qué eres tú? -dice sorprendida.

- Ya te lo dije, no soy Nadie -dice Tobi, haciendo sellos y lanzando bolas de fuego- Lo único que quiero es realizar el plan Ojo de Luna... Para que la paz exista, y que la guerra, el odio y la muerte desaparezcan para siempre.

- Tú te contradices, Tobi -dice el clon de Naruto, apretando el puño con fuerza- Dices que quieres que desaparezca la muerte, pero estás causando muerte de personas inocentes... Dices que quieres que desaparezca la guerra... ¡Pero creas una para conseguir tu objetivo!

- ¡Todo fin justifica los medios, Naruto! -grita Tobi, es la primera vez que pierde los nervios. Había tardado demasiado con su plan, se calma- Vosotros, los estúpidos ninja de Konoha, no os gusta que exista otra paz que no sea la que vosotros queréis. Lo mío es una paz total, verdadera... No esa estúpida paz momentanea que quería Nagato. Pero tranquilos, aunque todos muráis, contribuiréis a la paz.

- Tú sólo quieres ser alguien que controle a la gente, no te importa la paz -dice el clon de Naruto- Además, debes tener a los Bijū completos. Así que debes derrotarnos.

- No necesariamente -dice Tobi- La resurección del Jūbi no debe de ser completa, por lo que llevarme un poco de carne del Gobi es suficiente. Sólo debo usar ese poder para crear el Tsukiyomi Infinito. Así cada hombre y mujer de este mundo estará bajo mi Genjutsu. Para hacer este mundo uno y libre, sin guerras, sin muerte... Nada... Este mundo no necesita cosas como el futuro o la esperanza... Porque con sólo paz, no se necesitarán esas cosas.

Kakashi estaba apoyado en el suelo, cansado con el uso del Kamui.

- *Es imposible... que Tobi sea Obito* -piensa Kakashi- *Puede que tenga su ojo, pero no es Obito... Jamás haría algo así...*

- ¡Kakashi! -grita Gai, sacando a Kakashi de sus pensamientos- ¡Hay que idear un plan!

- Yo tengo uno -dice Kakashi, levantándose- Si tenemos suerte, la Guerra acabará aquí.

Tobi y los Jinchūriki siguen peleando.

- Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu -Tobi lanza bolas de fuego, que el clon de Naruto y Tenten esquivan con gran rapidez.

- Mikazuki no Mai -Tenten con una finta aparece encima de Tobi y hace un corte descendente, Tobi envía su cara y pecho a la otra dimensión para que la katana le traspase, pero no se esperaba que el clon de Naruto le clavase las garras en la pierna.

- La sorpresa también es un punto débil -dice el clon de Naruto.

- Un punto débil que no se va a volver a repetir -dice Tobi, va a agarrar a Tenten pero ella se aleja, el puño de Naruto atraviesa su cara- No temo un poder prestado, que Kakashi puede usar pocas veces.

- Sōshōryū no jutsu -Tenten empieza a lanzar todo tipo de armas a Tobi, este tranquilamente se queda un momento quieto.

- Uchiha Kaenjin -Tobi usa su chakra para crear un pilar oscuro que rodea a Tobi y los kunais y shurikens se deshacen al contacto del pilar- Vuestros ataques no me afectaran nunca... Debéis asimilar eso.

- Tenemos tu punto débil -dice Tenten, ataca a Tobi con la katana, Tobi bloquea los ataques con suma facilidad. Con cada choque de armas se producen chispas. Mientras el clon de Naruto escucha el plan de Kakashi.

- Bien, se lo haré saber a Tenten-chan -dice Naruto cuando recibe una bola de fuego de Tobi que lo deshace un humo.

El verdadero Naruto lucha junto con Mifune e Hinata contra Sakura, los recuerdos del clon van a su mente tras su destrucción.

- Allá voy -dice Mifune apareciendo con gran velocidad ante Sakura y le golpea con la espada. Después aparece detrás de Sakura y le realiza un enorme corte horizontal. Poco después Hinata lanza su Jūken al tiempo que Naruto lanza un Rasenshuriken. Los dos ataques al ser como Viento se convergen y se potencian, Sakura absorbe el ataque. Poco después Naruto tiene que reunirse con Tenten, Sakura entonces recibe una patada en la espalda por parte de Shino, le coloca insectos que empiezan a absorber su chakra.

- Naruto, yo distraeré a Tobi mientras se lo explicas -dice Gai, después de ver cómo Tobi se deja atravesar por la katana de Tenten y tranquilamente se aleja de Tenten, Gai saca un nunchaku y con gran velocidad golpea a Tobi, pero lo había visto a tiempo y el nunchaku le atraviesa.

- Naruto-kun -dice Tenten al ver a Naruto. Éste empieza a explicarle el plan a Tenten- Entendido -mira a Tobi y vuelve a atacar aprovechando la distracción de Tobi, aunque con rapidez éste golpea a Tenten con su Abanico de Guerra, alejándola unos metros.

- No importa lo que hagáis, no servirá -dice Tobi, entonces activa su Mangekyo Sharingan- Te enseñaré... el verdadero poder del Kamui -de un agujero negro que crea empiezan a salir enormes Shurikens y los lanza contra Tenten y Naruto. Tenten desvía varios shurikens con un rugido, Naruto forma con un brazo de Chakra la cara del Kyubi y muerde uno a uno los Shurikens que aparecen.

- Kyodaina Tekkyū -Tenten invoca una gran bola de hierro y la estrella donde Tobi, aparece al lado de la bola. Después se lanzan kunais con sellos explosivos pero Tobi las hace explotar en el camino con el Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu, creando bastante humo. Aprovechando eso Naruto le ataca con un puño de chakra, pero atraviesa la cabeza de Tobi.

Kakashi tiene que apoyarse en el suelo.

- *No es momento... de parar...* -piensa Kakashi, mira la batalla- *Debo esperar a... la señal de Naruto...*

- Ya os dije que era inútil -dice Tobi, alejándose poco a poco. Naruto le va a aplastar con un enorme puño de chakra pero Tobi desvía el ataque con un rápido golpe de su Abanico de Guerra. Naruto deshace el brazo de chakra y hace un sello.

- Kage Bunshin no jutsu -Naruto crea un clon, el Naruto real crea una enorme Bijūdama a través de un brazo de chakra convertido en la cabeza del Kyubi. Al mismo tiempo el clon empieza a crear un Rasengan.

- *Este es el momento* -piensa Kakashi, se vuelve a levantar- ¡Kamui! -se activa el poder de su Mangekyo Sharingan. Tobi absorbe con su agujero negro el Rasengan, y el clon se deshace.

- Tu clon da pena, Uzumaki Naruto -dice Tobi.

- ¡Bijūdama! -Naruto lanza la Bijūdama desde el morro del Kyubi.

- Muy lento -dice Tobi, va a su dimensión- Lentos shinobis... Así no me cogeréis...

- ¡Tobiiiiiiii! -gritan dos voces demasiado conocidas, Tobi al girarse ve a Tenten y al clon con los puños cerrados y con chakra de sus respectivos Bijū.

- ¡¿Cómo...?! -dice Tobi, recordando que desde los kunais explosivos, Tenten no había aparecido- Kakashi no quería enviar al Rasengan a la otra dimensión... Sino al clon... Y también hizo lo mismo con Tenten -va a desvanecerse, pero fue demasiado tarde. Los puñetazos se estrellan en su máscara, rompiéndola en varios pedazos.

- ¡Quién... eres! -gritan al mismo tiempo Tenten y el clon de Naruto.

En el mundo real se forma un agujero negro, y Tobi sale disparado seguidos de Tenten y el clon, quien se desvanece.

- ¡Lo consiguieron! -gritan Gai y Kakashi, todos los ninjas gritan de alegría al oírlos.

- Tobi -dice Sakura tras conseguir librarse de los insectos de Shino y después de bloquear con su kunai uno de la Raíz- Cómo es posible que esos monstruos le hayan podido...

- Los Jinchūrikis han sido más listos que él -dice Madara.

- Ahora sí -dice Kabuto, sonriendo- Veamos quién es Tobi.

La máscara de Tobi empieza a caer en trozos pequeños. Tobi se tapaba la cara con las manos.

- ¡No! -grita Tobi- ¡Todo era perfecto! El plan Ojo de Luna... Mi plan... ¡Y lo habéis destrozado! ¡Los Senju, los Uchiha traidores, vosotros... Todos! -se quita las manos de la cara- No importa... No quería que nadie me viera... Hasta que llegara el momento... -mira a los Jonin. Naruto, Tenten, Gai y Kakashi abren mucho los ojos de sorpresa. Incluso Kabuto estaba sorprendido.

- Es... imposible -dice Hinata, todos los Chunin de Konoha también miran a Tobi entre sorprendidos e incrédulos.

- ¡Tiene que ser una maldita broma! -grita A al mirar a Tobi.

- De todas las identidades posibles para Tobi -dice Anko, sorprendida- jamás pensé en esta.

- T... tú -dice Naruto, con una gota de sudor cayendo por su cara- Es imposible...

- No lo es, Uzumaki Naruto -dice Tobi, con su cara descubierta y más visible que veces anteriores. Tiene arrugas en la cara, aunque la mitad derecha es totalmente blanca. Aun por la vejez, todos los de Konoha podían reconocerlo. Era uno de los Genios de Konoha.

- Uchiha... -dice Kakashi, con sorpresa- Sasuke.

- Por fin nos vemos cara a cara... sensei -dice Tobi- Además, llámame Tobi. Mi nombre se perdió... junto con cómo era.


	60. Capítulo 60

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 60, espero que os guste la historia de Tobi ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

- Veo que estáis impresionados -dice Tobi mirando a los presentes. Sakura aparece al lado de Tobi gracias al Hiraishin.

- Y tanto, no esperaban que serías tú, Tobi -dice Sakura.

- Antes de eliminaros, Alianza Shinobi -dice Tobi- Os contaré el porqué de mi plan... Toda la verdad...

- ¿Toda? -dice Sakura, mirando a Tobi- Ya la escuchamos Sasuke-kun y yo...

- Quiero que se arrepientan de lo que han hecho -dice Tobi. Madara ya muestra señales de aburrimiento.

- *Espero que Tobi no se alargue mucho, me quiero divertir con los Kages* -piensa Madara.

- Tienes razón Tobi, eso les hará arrepentirse -dice Sakura, entonces Tobi empieza a contar la historia...

Flashback

Era un futuro distinto... En parte. Sasuke les había abandonado para obtener poder, Sakura estaba con Akatsuki almacenando odio hacia Naruto. Pero no solo Deidara había muerto. Le habían puesto de compañero a un Zetsu blanco en sustitución de Sakura, quien seguía en su papel de espía. También había un importante cambio: Tenten no tenía al Gobi, ni estaba enamorada de Naruto ya que no se relacionaron mucho.

En un lugar en ruinas, Sasuke había matado a Itachi, pero su frase final era extraña: "Lo siento, Sasuke... No habrá próxima vez" Eso dijo mientras sonreía. Empieza a alejarse de las cenizas de lo que quedaba de la base. Entonces se encuentra con el equipo de 8 hombres.

- Naruto -dice Sasuke- Lo he conseguido... He matado a Itachi. Ya que no tengo ningún sitio al que ir... Quiero volver a Konoha.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! -grita Sakura, abrazándole- Lo has conseguido -dice llorando- Has vengado a tu clan.

- Teme, ya era hora de que volvieras -dice Naruto, sonriendo.

- Aunque hayas abandonado Konoha, podrás volver en cuanto expliques todo -dice Kakashi- El equipo 7, juntos de nuevo.

- Volvamos a Konoha -dice Sasuke.

Al volver a Konoha, la gente no se decidía entre la alegría de verlos volver o las ganas de matar a Sasuke por todo lo ocurrido anteriormente. Tras el arreglo con Konoha, todos derrotaron a Akatsuki con ayuda del Mangekyo Sharingan de Sasuke, y se enfrentaron al líder real de Akatsuki, quien era nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Obito, el compañero de Kakashi, quien odia a Konoha y al mundo ninja porque por su culpa murió Rin de una trampa de la Niebla. Aunque Ino supo ver en la mente del Zetsu negro, la voluntad de Madara, la verdad: fue Madara quien realizó la trampa de Rin, y también fue el que le dio a Obito el plan de que Sakura se una a ellos porque ella y sus antepasados están ligados a los Uchiha en relación a la Maldición del Odio y al Rikudō Sennin. Todos fueron derrotados gracias sobretodo a Sasuke y Sakura, quien ya no odiaba a Naruto al ver que el "monstruo" había cumplido su promesa de traerlo de vuelta. Han pasado ya 4 años desde ese entonces, Suigetsu y Jūgo se fueron a vivir a Kiri mientras que Karin vive en Konoha. Sasuke era el de antes de la masacre, pero no salía con nadie. Aunque muy por dentro era como se recuerda: mirando a los demás como inferiores a él, pero lo ha olvidado casi por completo. Sakura había quemado su capa y anillo, olvidando su pasado... Quiere intentar otra vez que Sasuke salga con ella, llega a su casa, va a la casa de Sasuke.

Mientras, un Raíz está con Danzō.

- Ese Uchiha Sasuke es demasiado peligroso. Aunque nos haya ayudado en la derrota de Akatsuki, no podemos permitir que siga vivo, por si nos traiciona -dice Danzō- Quiero que lo mates, así que tienes que enseñarle la verdad de la masacre Uchiha.

- ¿Danzō-sama, es buena idea? -dice el Raíz.

- Por supuesto, pero manipula -dice Danzō- escribe que todo fue idea del tercer Hokage y haciéndonos caso de nuestra idea de "diálogo", y que la actual Hokage lo sabía. Saber la verdad hará que Sasuke se quede quieto intentando asimilarlo todo, ése es el mejor momento para matarlo. Después deja el libro en casa de Sakura para que lo lea y también el cuerpo de Sasuke al lado, y así verá que su "amado" murió por culpa de una verdad que Tsunade escondió, e intentará matarla. Entonces Tsunade morirá, tendré a una descendiente de Rikudō Sennin en mi poder y así Konoha será mía. Ahora ve al barrio Uchiha. Y asegúrate de robarle también los Sharingan a Sasuke. Son muy valiosos.

- Hai -dice el Raíz, y desaparece.

Sakura llega a la casa de Sasuke.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? -dice Sakura al tocar la puerta.

- Adelante -dice Sasuke, ve a Sakura- Hola Sakura.

- Ho... hola, Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura, sonrojada- Aun 4 años después, no puedo olvidar eso horrible que hice... Pensaba que Naruto y Tenten eran monstruos que jamás cumplirían promesas... Por eso me uní a Akatsuki, para traerte de vuelta. Ahora no soy Akatsuki... Sólo soy una kunoichi de Konoha, feliz de volver a verte -abraza a Sasuke con cariño- Sasuke-kun... Ya sabes lo que siento por tí... Ahora quiero saber... tu respuesta -acerca su rostro para besarle, pero Sasuke la para poniendo un dedo en los labios.

- Sakura -dice Sasuke- Recuerda que quiero hacer las cosas bien, necesito tiempo para saber si salimos o no -Sakura estaba más contenta, por fin lo había conseguido- Así que confórmate con esperar hasta ese día, quizás el día sea mañana. Antes de nada, tengo pensado ir a casa de mis padres... Recordar lo bien que estábamos antes de la traición...

- Esta bien, Sasuke -dice Sakura- Yo si quieres te acompaño... te ayudaré a repoblar tu clan cuando llegue el momento... -Sasuke por primera vez sonríe.

- Vamos, Sakura -dice Sasuke. Junto con Sakura llegan al barrio Uchiha- Que tiempos aquellos, ¿no?

- Seguro que tu familia era muy feliz contigo -dice Sakura.

- No siempre -dice Sasuke- La mayoría de las veces están con Itachi, y no me hacían caso.

- Vaya -dice Sakura, Sasuke se acerca al Muro Uchiha.

- Siempre tuve curiosidad por leer el Muro -dice Sasuke, y empieza a mirar el Muro Uchiha... Y empieza a darse cuenta de la historia Uchiha: el Mangekyo Sharingan de Uchiha Hikaku, la descendencia por parte del Rikudō Sennin... Incluso que Uchiha Madara era su antepasado- No es posible... -dice asombrado- Así que el Uchiha más poderoso de la historia es mi antepasado directo -se separa del Muro Uchiha y va a entrar en su casa. Entonces ve a un ninja, con unos Chidori Senbon rodea al ninja- ¡¿Quién eres?!

- ¡Aaaaaah! ¡No me mates no me mates! -dice el ninja Raíz que Danzō envió.

- ¡¿Qué haces en la antigua casa de Sasuke-kun?! -dice Sakura, enfadada.

- Na... nada nada -dice el ninja.

- ¡Contesta! -grita Sasuke, empuñando su katana.

- ¡No puedo decirlo, o me matará! -grita el ninja.

- ¿Quién te matará? -dice Sakura.

- Él me dijo que recuperara un libro que Itachi dejó escondido aquí, y obedecí... Prometí proteger Konoha, pero no así, con una mentira que dura años -dice el ninja- Aléjate de este lugar... No estas preparado aún.

- ¡¿De qué no estoy preparado?! -dice Sasuke- Dímelo o... te mataré -el ninja y Sakura tiemblan de miedo.

- Allí... hay una pared falsa, seguramente -dice el ninja, toca una pared y nota que el tacto es diferente- Ahí está la verdad -al empujarla revela una habitación con un solo libro.

- ¿Y esto? -dice Sasuke, mira el libro. Con cada línea que leen Sasuke y Sakura sienten primero incredulidad, luego ira y finalmente odio al menos por parte de Sasuke. Empiezan a leer la verdad de la Masacre Uchiha, ordenada por el tercer Hokage, como manipula Danzō. Realizado por Uchiha Itachi. Un traidor a los Uchiha- *Maldito traidor... Y aun así me hizo recordar el pasado de esa forma...* -el Raíz sonríe, y saca un kunai envenenado.

- Danzō-sama tenía razón, la verdad lo pararía lo suficiente para matarlo -se dice por lo bajo el Raíz, aunque Sasuke lo oye- Ya... ya te dije que... no te gustaría -dice el Raíz fingiendo, alza el kunai para clavarlo en la espalda de Sasuke... Pero no esperaba que Sakura apareciera detrás de él al darse cuenta de sus intenciones- ¡¿Qué?! -un bisturí de chakra atraviesa su pecho.

- Vosotros... tenéis la culpa de la soledad de Sasuke-kun... ¡Vosotros y ese traidor de Itachi! -tira al Raíz, Sasuke usa el Genjutsu: Sharingan en el Raíz para que cuente toda a conversación de Danzō antes de morir- Todos tienen la culpa -el odio de Sasuke aumentaba en gran medida, sacando a relucir su personalidad de antes- Los Uchiha debéis cambiar vuestra historia -con frialdad Sasuke mata al Raíz.

- Eso haré... Sakura -dice Sasuke, su voz se había vuelto peor que la de antes, y eso no le gustaba a Sakura, aun así no hizo caso- Obtendré el poder que me merezco.

Vuelven a Konoha, pero conforme pasan los días Sasuke empieza a cambiar a como era antes... No, empezaba a ser peor. Culpaba no solo a la Hokage y a Itachi, culpaba también a los Jonin, Chunin, incluso a los Genin y civiles los veía como culpables de todo... Y en cuanto a Naruto, gritaba que le culpaba de ser un monstruo que no sirve más que para destruir. Todos empezaban a darle miedo, hasta Naruto a veces le tenía miedo. Danzō jamás denunció que le faltaba un Raíz, esperaba que Sasuke matara a Tsunade auque descubriera la verdad. Al 10º día de descubrir la verdad y después de que mataran al Raíz, Sakura y Sasuke vuelven al barrio Uchiha para buscar el ojo de Hikaku. Sasuke iba a cambiar su historia.

- El plan Ojo de Luna de Madara ayudará -dice Sasuke, recordando que así lo llamaba Obito y empezando a revolver las cosas de las casas- Iré a hablar con él, y aprender algo más de él, así haré paz -empieza a buscar por todas partes, hasta que en una casa, detrás de una biblioteca en otra sala encuentra un pasadizo, con un tarro y el ojo de Uchiha Hikaku- Cambiaré la historia... ¡Para siempre! -empieza a reírse.

- Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura, Sasuke ve que empezaba a tenerle miedo... A ese nuevo Sasuke en que se estaba convirtiendo- ¿Seguro que quieres...?

- ¡Cállate y hazlo! -grita Sasuke, Sakura asiente con miedo y usa sus Ninjutsu médico para trasplantarle el ojo derecho de Hikaku. En cuanto abre los ojos, Sasuke revela el Mangekyo Sharingan, tenía la cornea con fondo rojo y una estrella shuriken negra de 5 puntas, tenía en el centro un circulo rojo como el fondo.

- Sasuke-kun... Cambia tu destino. Adiós, Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura, Sasuke la abraza, Sakura saca un kunai envenenado para clavarlo en la espalda de Sasuke... Pero después Sasuke la atraviesa con la katana- ¿Sasu... ke-kun? -pequeñas lagrimas caen por sus ojos.

- Ya no tengo lazos que me unan a los traidores, ni siquiera a alguien que ha intentado matarme -dice Sasuke, Sakura suelta el kunai envenenado- Ahora sí soy fuerte, sin nada que me moleste. Una pena que seas débil... Eras mejor antes -tira a Sakura al suelo, dejando sangre en la pared al limpiar la espada con ella- Sasuke esta muerto... Ahora soy Tobi... un nombre simple... Pero que recordarán para siempre. Por cierto, gracias por los Ninjutsu médicos que me enseñaste... Serán de gran ayuda para mi plan -empieza a irse, pero Sasuke se para- Por cierto... Haré que seas como antes...

- Sasuke... kun -dice Sakura llorando, mientras Sasuke se aleja- ¿Por... qué? -la vida se apaga en sus ojos. Mas tarde encontrarían el cuerpo de Sakura... Demasiado tarde.

Desde ese entonces, Tobi se va a una base de Orochimaru que había cerca, con Karin en su espalda,, parece estar inconsciente. Tenía que ver las notas, por si eso ayudaba en algo.

- Tiene que haber algo -dice Tobi echando el cuerpo de Karin a un lado, cuando al leer una nota se sorprende- "Haruno Sakura, ninja de Konoha. Tras revisar su árbol genealógico descubrí que es descendiente del Rikudō Sennin, sólo dos personas saben de eso. De parte del hermano mayor, pero no adquirió sus ojos mas sí la influencia del Jūbi, Tsunade la entrenó y entonces puede usar fácilmente buena parte de su chakra, de ahí que sea una excelente ninja médico" -sigue leyendo- Interesante -Sasuke sonríe mientras se guarda las notas. Se pone una máscara naranja que creó, pero en vez de en el lado derecho, el agujero estaba en el lado izquierdo, también se lleva una cadena. También coloca un sello en el cuerpo de Karin- ¡Ryokō Kami! -la estrella de 5 puntas empieza a girar y girar cada vez más rápido, al tiempo que el chakra de Karin empieza a agotarse ya que el sello absorbía su chakra para usarlo en el Mangekyo Sharingan... Entonces el escenario empieza a desvanecerse y se empieza a formar un bosque, la estrella del Sharingan deja de girar y del cuerpo de Karin no queda nada al usar todo su chakra, se oye la pelea entre Hashirama y Madara. Tobi se apoya en un árbol, ya que había usado aparte bastante de su chakra en el proceso- El Plan Ojo de Luna... Empieza aquí y ahora.

Fin Flashback

Tobi para un momento para recuperar el aliento. La historia no se había terminado, ni mucho menos. Tsunade aprieta los puños, sin creerse que Danzō había creado al Tobi que ahora ven. La realidad de Tobi es que salvo el motivo por la que la mató y que en vez de paz quiere a los Bijū porque deberían ser suyos, como los Uchiha merecen, todo lo demás es cierto.

- Tú... -dice Sakura, mirando a Tobi- ¿Me matarás, como antes de tu viaje?

- No, ¿sabes por qué? -dice Tobi- Porque he admirado tu fuerza cuando peleamos contra Akatsuki... Y te vi desde que derrotamos a Akatsuki y eras tan patéticamente débil y traidora, que no me produjo lastima matar a "esa" Sakura. Pero ahora, mírate... Eres mucho más poderosa que en la pelea, y todo gracias a la ausencia de lazos... Esto era también parte de mi plan: convertirte en la Haruno Sakura que eras antes de que todo cambiase...

- En eso... tienes razón -dice Sakura- Y me gusta como soy ahora... Esta vida, estos jutsus, todo... te lo debo a ti, Tobi.

- Y ahora -dice Tobi, mirando a los presentes, después sonríe. Toda la historia ya estaba cambiada, y él era el ganador. Sabía que con Kabuto y Madara, nadie le iba a interrumpir- Continuemos con la historia, si no os importa...

* * *

**Adrian:** Todo tiene explicación, sólo hay que esperar ^^ ya verás por qué es malo Tobi. Veré que le va a pasar XDD PD: No pasa nada, mejor tarde que nunca XD

**blink-chan90:** Pues espera su pasado, te va a encantar ^^

**Hime Masaomi: **Igual que blink-chan, os habréis quedado a cuadros con lo ocurrido XD Ya vereis la historia de Tobi, explica bastantes cosas.


	61. Capítulo 61

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 61, espero que os guste la continuación ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Flashback

Tobi se acerca a ver la batalla entre Hashirama y Uchiha Madara. Madara invoca al Kyubi, y Hashirama crea ramas de árboles que el Kyubi destruye con un rugido.

- *Perfecto, he llegado a mi destino* -piensa Tobi. Se pone unas cadenas, que se llevó de la base de Orochimaru antes de viajar en el tiempo, en las muñecas- *Si investigan esta parte de la historia, no debo dejar pistas de mi presencia*

Hashirama crea con rapidez unas ramas que casi atrapan al Kyubi, entonces Kyubi crea una Bijūdama y la lanza contra Hashirama.

- ¡Kushiyose: Gojū Rashōmon! -Hashirama invoca cinco puertas Rashōmon de un tamaño colosal, siendo estas mucho más grandes que las que invoca Orochimaru. Consigue desviar la Bijūdama, formando con la destrucción lo que se llamaría el Valle del Fin.

- ¿¡Eso es todo, Hashirama Senju!? -dice Madara, sacando su abanico- Sen'en Gōka -mueve su Abanico de Guerra para dar rienda suelta a un tornado de fuego que ataca a Hashirama, destrozando árboles cercanos.

- Este es el poder que los Uchiha deben tener -dice Tobi, todavía escondido.

- ¡Te tengo! -grita Madara, alzando su Abanico de Guerra, cuando Hashirama lanza Fūma Shurikens contra Madara, quien bloquea el ataque.

- ¡Keiyaku Fūin! -Hashirama coloca un sello en el pecho de Madara, rompiendo su control con el Kyubi.

- No... puede ser -dice Madara- ¿Cómo...?

- *Impresionante* -piensa Tobi, después recuerda que es de Konoha, y aprieta el puño con fuerza- *No debería admirarle, sino odiarle* -la pelea entre Madara y Hashirama continua mientras el Kyubi se va- *Ha perdido un gran arma de paz*

- Esto no ha acabado todavía, "amigo mío" -dice Madara, quien tiene que huir, dejando a Hashirama herido. Pero Tobi ha visto con su Sharingan que Madara le había robado algunas células de su cuerpo, a través de la herida de Hashirama en el brazo.

- *El Mokuton de Hashirama* -piensa Tobi tomándose una bolita de chakra, recargando sus reservas, recuerda que Zetsu tiene también el Mokuton- *Es mi oportunidad para crear a un Zetsu más mejorado* -Tobi se acerca a un confiado Hashirama, aunque Tobi se gira y con su cadena bloquea la espada del verdadero Hashirama- Muy listo, un clon de madera...

- ¿Quién eres? -dice Hashirama.

- Un Uchiha que quiere la paz -dice Tobi, empieza a electrocutar la cadena, pero Hashirama se aleja a tiempo.

- ¿Raiton? -dice Hashirama- Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba -sonríe, Tobi le recuerda a Naruto con esa sonrisa.

- Chidori Senbon -Tobi forma agujas de rayos que Hashirama esquiva con suma facilidad.

- Cuando he luchado varias veces contra Madara, eres débil y lento en comparación suya -dice Hashirama, hace sellos- Mokuton: Jurin Taihō -con rapidez varios arboles crecen debajo de Tobi, golpeándolo con fuerza y enviándolo al aire. Después, cuando Tobi empieza a caer, Hashirama recubre su puño en chakra y golpea a Tobi en el estómago, rompiéndole unas costillas de la fuerza que Hashirama usó. Tobi se levanta y hace sellos.

- ¡Katon: Goryūka no jutsu -Tobi lanza un dragón de fuego a Hashirama, éste bloquea el dragón con unos árboles, empiezan a quemarse por el dragón de fuego. Varios Fūma Shurikens son lanzados hacia Tobi, quien con sus cadenas bloquea los ataques, después recubre la cadena en rayos y va a golpear a Hashirama pero con facilidad Hashirama bloquea el ataque con una rama enorme- ¿Sabes que yo estoy fresco y tú bastante débil por tu pelea contra Madara, no?

- Mojuton Hijutsu: Jūkai Eisō -Hashirama crea varios arboles que crecen debajo de Tobi, quien aunque destruye un poco, es atrapado por los árboles. Después recubre su puño en chakra y golpea con fuerza la espalda de Tobi, aunque era un cambiazo- Te has salvado por poco... Dime -mira al verdadero Tobi- ¿Cómo piensas conseguir la paz que, segun tú, sólo puedes realizar tú?

- Tengo un plan -dice Tobi- Lamentablemente, no estarás vivo para verlo -alza la mano derecha y se forma un monstruo con los rayos gracias al tiempo que se había creado entre la batalla de Madara, Hashirama mira sorprendido el ataque- Esta técnica... se llama Kirin -el monstruo se lanza a por Hashirama, pero rápidamente Hashirama crea una cúpula de madera que resiste el rayo- Imposible...

- Una fuerte técnica -dice Hashirama, deshaciendo la cúpula- pero no lo suficiente.

- Serás -dice Tobi apretando los puños, va a atacar cuando crecen árboles que le atrapan por los brazos y las piernas.

- He vencido varias veces a Madara, el mejor Uchiha que existe -dice Hashirama, acercándose a Tobi- Ríndete ya, esto es una batalla perdida. Aparte de que no estoy usando ni la mitad de mi poder.

- Tú perderás -dice Tobi- Todos los que queréis las guerras moriréis.

- No conseguirás vencerme -dice Hashirama. Después golpea a Tobi en la cara con toda su fuerza, la máscara se rompe en mil pedazos- ¿¡Izuna!? -dice sorprendido, ya que Tobi se parece físicamente a Izuna- Imposible... tú estabas muerto...

- Maldito, es más fuerte de lo que creía -dice Tobi, entonces su cuerpo se deshace en llamas- Maldito Hashirama... Volveremos a vernos -al final desaparece. Hashirama no le da mucha importancia, ya que le parecía imposible que Uchiha Izuna, el hermano de Madara, esté vivo y se marcha. Tobi aparece más lejos, empieza a curarse gracias al Shōshen jutsu que le enseñó Sakura- Maldito Senju, sí que es fuerte... Con razón se le llamaba Dios Shinobi -al terminar de curarse se crea una máscara amarilla con líneas rojas usando la madera de los árboles- Al menos servirá para protegerme -tras ponerse la máscara y buscar por todas partes, oye a Madara cerca.

- Maldito Senju -dice Madara- Malditos Uchiha traidores... Pagaran por esto.

- Yo puedo ayudarte, Uchiha Madara -dice Tobi, acercándose.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -dice Madara mirando a Tobi- Dos cosas más: ¿Quién eres y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

- Me llamo Tobi -dice Tobi- No te diré como he llegado hasta aquí, ya que eso es un secreto... Pero lo que quiero es destruir Konoha. Sé que tienes miedo de que Konoha oprima a los Uchiha, pero son traidores que dejaron que Konoha haga lo que quiera en vez de obtener el poder que merecían -recuerda la verdad de la masacre.

- ¿Por qué voy a creerte? -dice Madara- Podrías ser un ninja de Konoha intentando ganarse mi confianza para matarme.

- Porque -dice Tobi, quitándose la mascara- soy como tú... Alguien harto de traiciones y mentiras... Por eso quiero que escuches mi plan.

- ¿Plan? -pregunta Madara- No voy a realizar tu estúpido plan. Yo ya tengo un plan.

- Mi "estúpido plan" puede darnos el poder que merecemos -dice Tobi- Y también destruiremos a Konoha, pero todo debe salir perfecto.

- Te escucho -dice Madara, sonriendo- Veamos cuál es tu plan.

- El plan Ojo de Luna -dice Tobi, ve la cara de sorpresa de Madara- ¿No pensabas que tu plan sería igual al mío, verdad? Con los 9 Bijū en nuestro poder, crearemos un Tsukiyomi Infinito, en el que todos dejen de hacer guerras. Sólo habrá paz en nuestro mundo ideal.

- En un mundo en el que seremos Dioses -dice Madara.

- Un mundo sin muertes, y donde resucitaremos a los inocentes -dice Tobi- Tienes que seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra: Sé que morirás en la futura 2ª guerra Ninja... Y no me preguntes cómo lo se, mi Sharingan me ha ayudado. Quiero que tus ojos se los pases a un tal Nagato, en la aldea de la Lluvia. Tiene el pelo rojo.

- ¿Eso es parte de tu plan? -dice Madara.

- Sí -dice Tobi- Sé que tus ojos volverán a evolucionar poco antes de morir, por eso en cuanto cambien, dáselos. Después de dárselos, vete lejos, cerca del Valle del Fin. Entonces manipulare a Nagato para que cree Akatsuki, formada por los peores criminales, y capture a los Bijū para realizar el Tsukiyomi infinito. En la batalla final, le pediré a Nagato que te resucite con "tus" ojos... Entonces tendrás una gran pelea antes de que funcione el plan.

- ¿Por qué Nagato? -dice Madara.

- Porque es un Uzumaki -dice Tobi- y si ella podrá controlar al Kyubi... ¿Por qué no resistiría Nagato tus ojos?

- Basta de hablar del futuro -dice Madara- ¿Sabes qué me ocurrirá en el futuro?

- La Muerte -dice Tobi- Aunque podría resucitarte... Y serías el mejor Uchiha... No, el mejor ninja vivo de la historia -Madara sonríe.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría? -dice Madara.

- Eso depende... pero no le pongo más de tiempo hasta el nacimiento del hijo del 4º Hokage Namikaze Minato -dice Tobi. Pensaba matar a Naruto antes de que el Sandaime lo tuviera bajo su protección.

- Eso llevará bastante tiempo -dice Madara.

- Una espera que merecerá la pena, Madara -dice Tobi, se va andando- Recuerda seguir al pie de la letra mi plan... Sólo entonces tendrémos el poder que merecemos, sin nadie que se interponga en nuestro camino -luego se para. Una idea se le estaba cruzando por la cabeza, y no iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad- Ahora que pienso -mira a Madara- Necesitarás un discípulo... Alguien que siga con el plan Ojo de Luna aunque mueras.

- ¿Eso quieres? -dice Madara- La verdad... No es mala idea.

- Excelente -dice Tobi- Quiero que me enseñes tu jutsu de control. Con el que controlaste al Kyubi.

- ¿Necesario para tu plan? -dice Madara.

- Más de lo que imaginas, Madara -dice Tobi- Más de lo que imaginas.

Fin Flashback

Tobi para de hablar, mirando las caras de todos.

- Sasuke -dice Naruto, cuando Tobi golpea enfadado el suelo con el Abanico de Guerra.

- ¡No mereces llamarme así, Uzumaki Naruto! -dice Tobi, aunque Naruto notaba gracias a su Modo Bijū la oscuridad de su interior, cada mentira que contaba, cada verdad que contaba... Y sabía que no quiere resucitar a los inocentes, sino que quiere conquistarlo todo, como Madara. Pero el resto de la historia es cierto, lamentablemente Sakura no le iba a escuchar- ¡He sufrido por culpa de un sucio traidor, y aunque Danzō haya manipulado sé que fue él quien le dijo a Itachi que matara a los Uchiha!

- Tobi, cálmese -dice Sakura- No debes contarle nada más a estos traidores -mira con una mezcla de odio e ira a los Shinobis.

- No -dice Tobi- Tengo más cosas que contarles, que sepan lo que hice en el pasado... Y lo que ahora soy capaz de hacer -vuelve a contar su historia.

* * *

**blink-chan90:**Veré qué le pasa a Sakura XD Eso de un Sasuke vs Sasuke es muy atractivo de leer.

**Adrian:** El orgullo Uchiha es así XDD (Esperate, que hay varias sorpresas que Tobi no espera) PD: Bueno, eso ya se verá en cuanto termine su historia.


	62. Capítulo 62

**Aquí tenéis el ****capítulo 62, espero que os guste la continuación ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Flashback

Han pasado pocos años desde que Tobi y Madara se encontraron, ahora Tobi tiene unos 27 años. Madara se había inyectado las células de Hashirama, pero aún no puede usar el Mokuton. Tobi, por otra parte, había mejorado su uso con el Raiton y el Katon, inventando una variación del Chidori: Raikiri Shōraishin. También había aprendido a usar el jutsu de control del Sharingan para tener bajo su control a un Bijū o Jinchūriki en su defecto.

- Ya he mejorado bastante, Madara -dice Tobi- Estoy preparado para hacer recapacitar a Hashirama sobre nuestro plan.

- Si de verdad crees que un insecto como tú puede ganarle, te daré una misión -dice Madara- Me he enterado de que la aldea de la Cascada contrató a Hashirama para derrotar a un peligroso criminal, Kakuzu. Al parecer la Cascada también le contrató para matar a Hashirama, y le dieron un poderoso Kinjutsu. Según me enteré por un guardia de la Cascada, planearon matar a Kakuzu por su avaricia, y piensan acusar a Kakuzu de robar el rollo si falla en su misión.

- ¿Puntos débiles de ese Kakuzu? -dice Tobi.

- Que yo sepa, no -dice Madara- Tiene 5 corazones, cada uno de ellos es un elemento.

- Entonces sí tiene puntos débiles -dice Tobi- Fuego vence a Aire pero Aire es vencido por Agua. Agua es vencido por Rayo y a su vez Rayo es vencido por Tierra. Y Tierra es vencido por Fuego.

- Impresionante -dice Madara- Para un novato no está mal. Otra cosa más, hasta que no se destruyan los 5 corazones Kakuzu no morirá. Tobi, quiero que aproveches que Hashirama y Kakuzu peleen para ver cómo librarte de ese Kakuzu si nos molesta.

- Entendido, Madara -dice Tobi- Y lo derrotaré, soy un Uchiha- con el Shunshin no jutsu desaparece.

En cuanto Tobi aparece afuera, camina hacia la aldea de la Cascada. Duerme lo justo para seguir andando.

- Las células de Hashirama -dice Tobi- Serán mías, así podré realizar mi plan -empieza a oír pelea, y dos voces. Al acercarse ve a Hashirama y a Kakuzu pelear. Hashirama estaba algo herido levemente, el escenario estaba muy destruido y había restos de 3 corazones de Kakuzu en el suelo.

- Mokuton: Daijurin no jutsu -Hashirama transforma su brazo en pilares de madera, que lanza hacia Kakuzu.

- Katon: Zukkoku -Kakuzu crea una gran bola de fuego que quema los pilares. Hashirama empieza a arder, pero resulta ser un clon de madera, el verdadero Hashirama le atraviesa el corazón de fuego- Maldito... No me puedo creer que seas tan fuerte.

- Este es tu fin, Kakuzu -dice Hashirama, hace sellos, pero antes de que termine, Kakuzu se deshace en agua- Un clon de agua... Maldito Kakuzu.

- *Ese Kakuzu es interesante* -piensa Tobi- *Uno que será de Akatsuki si sigue vivo... Que digo, seguirá vivo* -empieza a acercarse- Volvemos a vernos, Hashirama.

- Izuna -dice Hashirama al verle- No, eres como él. Pero es imposible que seas Izuna, está muerto. Y dudo mucho que seas un Edo Tensei, mi hermano me lo habría dicho.

- La muerte será tu destino en breve -dice Tobi, armándose con sus cadenas- si no te unes a mi plan.

- La muerte no será el destino de nadie, y no me uniré a ningun plan -dice Hashirama, empieza a hacer sellos y unas enormes raíces crecen por todo el escenario.

- Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu -Tobi le lanza una gran bola de fuego, pero Hashirama crea más ramas que chocan contra la bola de fuego- Katon: Ryūen Hōka no jutsu -después lanza tres dragones de fuego.

- Mokuton: Jukai Heki -Hashirama crea un denso muro de cientos de raíces que le protegen de los dragones de Tobi- Vaya, has mejorado estos años -sonríe- ¿Quién te ha enseñado?

- Un amigo -dice Tobi. Forma rayos en sus manos- ¡Raikiri! -se lanza a por Hashirama, después de varios ataques de Raikiri, lo eleva en el aire- Shōraishin -golpea a Hashirama en el estómago, produciendo una explosión eléctrica. Pero Hashirama era un clon de madera.

- Doton: Doryūsō -Hashirama crea estalagmitas de tierra que se lanzan a por Tobi, gracias a su Sharingan empieza a esquivarlos todos. Hashirama lanza desde las raíces creadas varios Fūma Shuriken, Tobi usa un sello de su brazo para invocar más Fūma Shurikens y los lanza, desviando los ataques de Hashirama. Después usa su cadena para golpear a Hashirama, pero bloquea los ataques con su espada.

- Magen: Kasegui -Tobi mete a Hashirama en un Genjutsu, en el que Hashirama cree que unas estalagmitas se clavan en su cuerpo, manteniéndole inmóvil. Pero era otro clon de madera, producido cuando Tobi le atacó con sus Fūma Shuriken- ¿Otra vez con un clon de madera? -se da la vuelta para desviar la espada de Hashirama.

- Debes saber que si Madara no me metió en un Genjutsu, por algo será -dice Hashirama, haciendo sellos y formando una enorme rama que golpea a Tobi, alejándole de él. De repente Tobi desaparece con la velocidad que le copió a Lee en los exámenes Chunin, y envía al aire a Hashirama.

- ¡Shishi Rendan! -Tobi le da varios golpes mientras caen al suelo y luego hunde una poderosa patada en el pecho de Hashirama antes de tocar el suelo, Hashirama escupe sangre. Pero era un clon de Madera.

- *¿Qué clase de combo es este?* -piensa el verdadero Hashirama- Eres bueno, pero te falta mucho para derrotarme -dice mientras hace sellos, pero Tobi termina de hacer sellos antes.

- Kuchiyose no jutsu -Tobi invoca un halcón, Tobi se monta encima y esquiva las raíces que le manda Hashirama. Varias raíces se lanzan a por Tobi pero éste realiza el Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu, y empieza a quemar las raíces- Chidori Eisō -Tobi crea de su mano izquierda una lanza de relámpagos, que atraviesa las ramas y por poco a Hashirama, solo le produce una pequeña herida en un costado. Con un sello de Hashirama la tierra de debajo de él se eleva con rapidez hasta quedar a la altura de Tobi.

- Suiton: Hahonryū -Hashirama crea una bola de agua y la estrella contra el pecho de Tobi, lanzándolo unos metros.

- ¿Suiton? -dice Tobi, levantándose del suelo y llevándose la mano al estómago- Claro, el Mokuton es la mezcla de Doton y Suiton, es normal que también sepa hacer Suiton.

- Te lo repito otra vez -dice Hashirama- ¿Quién eres de verdad?

- Nadie -dice Tobi, mira a Hashirama con su Sharingan descubierto- No soy nadie, solo me interesa el plan Ojo de Luna.

- ¿Ojo de Luna? -dice Hashirama, extrañado.

- Crearé un mundo de paz usando a los 9 Bijū para lanzar un Tsukiyomi Infinito -dice Tobi- Y sé que a tí te gustaría la paz.

- Una paz de mentira, controlando a la gente -dice Hashirama.

- Es la única forma de conseguir la paz -dice Tobi- Para conseguir un mundo perfecto.

- La paz se consigue aceptándose unos a otros, no engañando a la gente -dice Hashirama. En ese momento Tobi le recuerda a Naruto por esas palabras- Eres exactamente igual a Madara.

- Patético, la paz se consigue por uno mismo, da igual el método -dice Tobi. Recubre las cadenas en rayos- Preparare para sufrir la máxima potencia del Raiton -Tobi golpea a Hashirama, pero era un cambiazo- Maldito -se gira, pero Hashirama le produce un rápido y gran corte en la cara con un kunai, la máscara no era muy resistent por lo que se rompe con facilidad- ¡Maldito...! -grita mientras se le cae parte de la máscara- Maldito Hashirama...

- La paz se consigue con el amor de la gente, no con el poder -dice Hashirama.

- ¡La gente jamás se entenderá, Hashirama! -grita Tobi. Empiezan otra vez a atacar. La espada de Hashirama bloquea varias veces la cadena de Tobi, aunque la cadena estaba electrificada Hashirama había usado un Doton para convertir su piel en piedra y minimizar el daño- Eres muy bueno, Hashirama. Te felicito -se aleja de Hashirama y saca un Fūma Shuriken, lo lanza contra Hashirama, quien lo evita con suma facilidad- Sōshuriken no jutsu -mueve un dedo y el Fūma Shuriken hiere a Hashirama en la espalda.

- Eres bueno, mejor que antes -dice Hashirama, sacándose el Fūma Shuriken y lanzándolo contra Tobi. Tobi puede ver que Hashirama estaba como nuevo por sus Ninjutsu médicos.

- Gracias, Hashirama -dice Tobi esquivando el Fūma Shuriken- Viniendo de tí, es un honor -hace sellos- Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu -lanza una gran bola de fuego que un enorme árbol bloquea. Tobi agarra a Hashirama y con rapidez gracias al Sharingan roba células de su cuerpo a través de sus heridas con una jeringuilla.

- Kokuangyo no jutsu -Hashirama mete a Tobi en un Genjutsu, oscureciendo todo el escenario.

- Maldito -dice Tobi, intentando librarse de la técnica, cuando recibe un gran corte en el pecho.

- Es inútil librarse del Genjutsu, Nadie -dice Hashirama, vuelve a atacar pero Tobi con rapidez bloquea el ataque- Imposible... ¿Cómo...?

- Aunque no sirva el sentido de la vista, tengo el oído -dice Tobi- Oí al concentrarme esa rama que rompiste al acercarte para atacar -la ilusión se deshace.

- Se nota que eres un genio, Nadie -dice Hashirama- Al igual que Madara, con una vez ya descubriste cómo librarte del Genjutsu. Como ves, quería ver lo que has aprendido, por eso no me esforcé -hace sellos- Mokuton: Jurin Taihō -varias ramas crecen de debajo de Tobi con extrema rapidez, la mayoría empiezan a golpearle en estómago, pecho y cara, rompiendo con fuerza la máscara.

- Maldito Hashirama -dice Tobi, levantándose- Has ganado esta batalla, pero no estarás vivo para la batalla definitiva -se deshace en fuego.

Fin Flashback

Tobi tiene que parar de contar la historia para coger aire. Naruto aprovecha para atacar a Tobi, pero un puño de Sakura a toda potencia lo empotra contra el suelo.

- ¿No os gusta que cuente su historia, verdad? -dice Sakura- Queréis callar a Tobi porque luchó contra vuestro querido Hashirama, quien no quiso ayudar a la paz. Queréis eliminarle porque no comparte vuestro "ideal de paz" -Tobi por dentro sonríe, pensando en que Sakura ha creído su historia palabra por palabra. Cambiará a "su" Sasuke para convertirlo en Tobi- Continua, Tobi.

- ¿Por donde iba? -dice Tobi- Ah sí...

Flashback

Entre llamas empieza a formarse el cuerpo de Tobi en la base de Madara.

- ¿Te dió una paliza, eh? -dice Madara sentado tranquilamente- Ya sabia que no estabas preparado.

- Cállate -dice Tobi, enseña una jeringuilla- Ya que Hashirama no nos va a ayudar, tengo células suyas -mira a un cuerpo de un ninja que se mueve- ¿Y esto?

- Un ninja que ha descubierto dónde estaba -dice Madara, el ninja esta atado y amordazado, y tenía una bandana ninja con el símbolo de Konoha- No lo maté por si nos ayudaba en algo.

- Y ayudará -dice Tobi con una idea en mente- Este ninja traidor será de nuestra parte.

La operación es bastante duradera: en el lado derecho inyecta algunas de las célula de Hashirama que Madara le dió, y en el lado izquierdo inyecta las células que le quitó a Hashirama. Madara ve que el ninja se convierte en un ser inidentificable, la mitad es negra y la otra mitad es blanca.

- Fallaste -dice Madara- Te ha salido un efecto secundario en la operación.

- Para nada, la parte negra son las células de Hashirama bañadas en tu voluntad, y la blanca son las células normales, aunque en breve obedecerá a quienes lo crearon -dice Tobi, mira al ninja convertido- Serás uno de los mejores ninja a nuestra causa. Te llamaré... Zetsu.

Fin Flashback

* * *

**Adrian:** Pues espérate después, se va a armar la de Dios XD PD: Muchas cosas, ésta es una de ellas (buena pregunta, supongamos que Madara tiene 35 años en la batalla Madara-Hashirama, Tobi se lo encontró con 19... La suma restante de años seguirá hasta el presente ^^)

**Hime Masaomi:** Pues espera más tarde, Sí, ahora Tobi es más listo que antes XD Aquí tienes el capítulo.


	63. Capítulo 63

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 63, espero que os guste la continuación ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Flashback

Han pasado varios años desde que Tobi creó a Zetsu, ahora mostraban arrugas de un hombre de más de 50 años y están en la Segunda Guerra Ninja. Recuerda que, en la Primera Guerra Ninja, a Tobi no le interesó participar hasta no estar seguro de la fuerza del enemigo, por lo que mandó a Zetsu a espiar al segundo Hokage. El resultado fue perfecto, ni siquiera el segundo Hokage se enteró de su presencia. Tras varias misiones de espionaje a ninjas y kunoichis de Konoha, ha descubierto que el Zetsu derecho usa el Mokuton, mientras que el Zetsu blanco usa clones para espiar a distintas personas a la vez. Pero una voz le saca de sus pensamientos.

- Señor, ya está listo todo -dice Zetsu blanco.

- Madara ya evolucionó sus ojos al Rinnegan, y se los dio a Nagato -dice Zetsu negro- Ha ido al Valle del Fin, como dijiste.

- No hay nadie que sepa dónde está su cuerpo -dice Zetsu blanco.

- Salvo nosotros -dice Zetsu negro. Tobi ya se había acostumbrado a que cada uno diga una frase.

- Perfecto -dice Tobi, armándose con su Chokutō. Hoy iba a usar su espada- ¿Alguien de Konoha interesante que deba saber?

- Un Jonin de Konoha llamado Hatake Sakumo -dice Zetsu blanco- Su elemento es el Raiton, aunque se desconoce si tiene una segunda afinidad.

- Suficiente -dice Tobi poniéndose una máscara negra con líneas blancas que creó- Intentaré convencerle para el plan Ojo de Luna, y lo mataré si no se une.

- Ten cuidado, eres ya mayor y te puede vencer -dice Zetsu negro, pero Tobi se ríe.

- ¿A mí, al descendiente directo de Uchiha Madara? -dice Tobi- Lo dudo, puede costarme más pero no puede vencerme -desaparece en llamas poco a poco- Vigilad a todos los de Konoha. Debo saber todo sobre ellos.

- ¿Quién más nos queda que sea importante en Konoha? -dice Zetsu negro.

- Tsunade, Jiraiya y Orochimaru -dice Zetsu blanco- Aunque lucharon contra Hanzō, ese tipo venenoso. Lo que demuestra que son fuertes.

- Si tenemos suerte, morirán en breve -dice Zetsu negro- El veneno de Hanzō es muy peligroso.

- Lo dudo mucho -se dice Tobi, después se deshace en llamas.

Tobi aparece en medio de un escenario desolador, con una intensa lluvia. Mira alrededor, y ve una especie de luz blanca al fondo. Al acercarse, Hatake Sakumo ataca con su Espada de luz Blanca a los ninjas que le atacaban, pero caían bajo el filo de la espada.

- Hola, Hatake Sakumo -dice Tobi.

- ¿Quién eres? -dice Sakumo, preparando su Espada de luz Blanca- Muéstrate.

- Alguien que quiere la paz -dice Tobi, aunque si Sakumo no se unía pensaba matarlo, ya que Kakashi aún no ha nacido y así se libraría de un futuro estorbo- Mi identidad es un secreto -empieza a parar de llover- Quiero que te unas. Los dos realizaremos la paz que este mundo ninja necesita -espera que Sakumo se una a su plan.

- No me uniré a nadie, mi sitio es estar en Konoha -dice Sakumo.

- ¿A esos traidores? -dice Tobi- Sé lo que te va a pasar si te quedas en Konoha: te van a tratar como escoria después de una misión.

- La gente de Konoha no son traidores -dice Sakumo- Y no sólo importa la misión, también los amigos. Lo entenderán.

- No lo entenderán -dice Tobi- Te repito: ¿Te unes o no?

- No -dice Sakumo- Porque no me fío de ti.

- Eso significa que eres otro traidor que le encanta la guerra -dice Tobi, haciendo sellos- Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu -lanza una enorme bola de fuego a Sakumo, quien lo esquiva por poco.

- No me gusta la guerra, pero a veces no hay más remedio -dice Sakumo, recubre su espada en rayos, va a atacar pero Tobi lo bloquea con su Chokutō, también recubierto en rayos- ¿Raiton?

- ¿Impresionado, Sakumo? -dice Tobi, aleja a Sakumo de él y forma una bola con rayos en la mano- ¡Chidori! -ataca a Sakumo, pero con rapidez hace un sello, y al recibir el ataque se revela que era un cambiazo.

- Chidori -Sakumo ataca de igual manera a Tobi, éste sorprendido lo esquiva por poco- Gracias por enseñarme el jutsu. Con sólo acumular el Raiton en la mano es suficiente.

- *¿Sacó eso de un simple vistazo?* -piensa Tobi- *Es bueno, debo eliminarlo rápido* -carga rayos en su mano- Chidori Senbon -ataca con finas espinas blancas, Sakumo con enorme rapidez usa su Espada de luz Blanca para bloquear las espinas, deja una estela blanca en el recorrido de la espada.

- Raiton: Jibashī -Sakumo crea una ola de electricidad de sus manos, el ataque fue tan rápido que Tobi habría sido alcanzado si no hubiera usado el cambiazo.

- Katon: Goryūka no jutsu -Tobi lanza un enorme dragón de fuego, Sakumo esquiva el ataque y corta en el brazo a Tobi. Tobi al tiempo corta a Sakumo en la mejilla, produciéndole un pequeño corte.

- Raiton: Shichū Shibari -Sakumo crea 4 pilares de tierra y después lanza rayos para inmovilizar y herir a Tobi. Pero Tobi se hace una herida en el dedo y después hace sellos.

- Kuchiyose no jutsu -Tobi invoca un halcón, y se eleva evitando el jutsu de Sakumo.

- Vaya, jamás vi que se invocara a un halcón -dice Sakumo.

- Chidori Eisō -Tobi crea una lanza de rayos y ataca a Sakumo, pero la esquiva con agilidad.

- Raiton: Kage Bunshin -en cuanto Sakumo dice esas palabras, se crean 3 clones, los 4 Sakumos lanzan decenas de shurikens, el águila las esquiva, pero uno de los Sakumo lanza un kunai explosivo y lo explota cerca, desequilibrando a Tobi y haciéndole caer. Pero Tobi usa su Chokutō para cortar kunais que le lanzan los clones mientras cae, y clava la espada en el suelo.

- Chidori Kouken -Tobi electrocuta el suelo al estar lleno de agua, destruyendo los clones e hiriendo un poco a Sakumo.

- Eres bueno -dice Sakumo- Dime, ¿de qué clan eres? Porque no pareces ser un Uchiha a pesar de tener sus ojos.

- No te lo pienso decir -dice Tobi sacando su espada y guardándola- Sólo te digo que vas a morir.

- Eso lo dudo mucho -dice Sakumo.

- Es tu destino -dice Tobi. Con rapidez golpea a Sakumo, lanzándolo al aire- Kage Buyō -se coloca detrás de Sakumo- ¡Shishi Rendan! -golpea con fuerza a Sakumo, pero era otro cambiazo.

- O es más el tuyo -dice el verdadero Sakumo, lanza shurikens y Tobi lanza shurikens a Sakumo mientras esquiva los shurikens lanzados, Sakumo bloquea el shuriken, y luego Tobi lanza un Fūma Shuriken.

- Kage Shuriken no jutsu -dice Tobi, ya que debajo del Fūma Shuriken hay otro Fūma Shuriken escondido gracias a la sombra del primer Fūma Shuriken. Pero Sakumo bloquea con su Espada de Luz Blanca los Fūma Shuriken. Después chocan los dos sus espadas, produciendo chispas con cada ataque.

- Esa espada... ¿de dónde la sacaste? -dice Sakumo.

- Es un regalo de un sensei mío -dice Tobi, aleja a Sakumo de una patada y ve que el cielo está bastante nublado- Márchate con el trueno, Hatake Sakumo -al alzar la mano forma un monstruo de rayos- Kirin -el monstruo se lanza a por Sakumo, Tobi cree que ha ganado... Sin imaginar que Sakumo recubriría la espada con todo su Raiton, y partiría el Kirin en dos, cada mitad forma un enorme agujero a cada lado de Sakumo- ¿¡Imposible, cómo...!?

- ¡Raikiri Ken! -Sakumo ataca con todas sus fuerzas en un corte horizontal, el ataque hiere de gravedad a Tobi en el lado derecho, quedan grandes quemaduras. El Sharingan derecho queda destrozado por la fuerza del ataque y se desintegra su máscara en la parte derecha, revelando su rostro- ¿¡Izuna!?

- ¡Aaaaaaaah! -grita Tobi, después escupe sangre- Maldito... Sakumo... -mira a Sakumo con el Sharingan izquierdo brillando de ira.

- Es imposible... Tú -dice Sakumo- No eres Izuna, él está muerto...

- No siempre es lo que parece -dice Tobi para confundir a Sakumo, desaparece entre llamas. Sakumo guarda su Espada de Luz Blanca y sigue andando hacia su destino, mientras se pregunta quién seria ese Uchiha que se parece tanto a Izuna.

Tobi aparece muy lejos, escupe mucha sangre. La herida era muy grave, y por el ataque pierde el Mangekyo Sharingan de Hikaku y en el izquierdo tenía brillando su Sharingan original. La otra mitad de la máscara cae al suelo. De la tierra aparece una masa blanca y negra.

- Tobi, ¿todo bien? -dice Zetsu blanco.

- ¿Es que no lo ves? -dice Zetsu negro.

- Sakumo es más fuerte de lo que pensaba -dice Tobi- No debí haberme confiado.

- Ahora sí que es urgente que te tapes con una máscara -dice Zetsu blanco.

- Lo que es urgente es obtener otro ojo -dice Tobi- ¿Y Nagato?

- La misma tierra me dijo que Nagato sigue con sus padres -dice Zetsu blanco.

- Deja de decir que te lo dijo la misma tierra -dice Zetsu negro- Nos lo dijo tus clones blancos.

- ¿Qué hacemos con Nagato? -dice Zetsu blanco.

- Zetsu, crea dos clones y vigila a Nagato y sus padres -dice Tobi- Luego evitad que los maten a cualquier costa para que Nagato no empiece a odiar este mundo.

- ¿Algo más? -dice Zetsu, creando dos clones.

- Intentaré conseguir amigos que se consigan unir al grupo de Akatsuki de Nagato en la 3ª Guerra Ninja -dice Tobi, un clon de Zetsu con la cara en espiral le protege su cuerpo y su cara, dejando visible su ojo izquierdo.

- ¡Mira, te llamas como yo, Tobi! -dice el Zetsu espiral de pronto.

- Ahora entiendo cuando Naruto me habló de la extraña personalidad de Obito -dice Tobi- Eras tú.

- Vaya señor viajero espacio-temporal, sabes muchas cosas -dice el Zetsu espiral- Por cierto...

- ¿Qué? -dice Tobi.

- ¿Qué se siente al hacer caca, o pis, o echarte un pedo? -dice Zetsu espiral. Se produce un breve silencio.

- ¿Es que no había otro mejor? -dice Tobi cansándose ya del Zetsu espiral.

- Es un buen chico, un bromista pero leal -dice Zetsu blanco.

- Eso eso –dice Zetsu espiral.

- Hmp -dice Tobi, andando tranquilamente hasta que ve a alguien que le puede ayudar. Con rapidez su cabeza idea un nuevo plan- Hanzō de la Salamandra. Es un honor ver a tal respetado samurai.

- ¿Quién eres? -dice Hanzō preparado para atacar a Tobi- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

- Es muy fácil, sólo quiero que termine la guerra y que los ninjas entiendan la paz -dice Tobi- Aunque tengo en mente a un posible aliado ninja que también quiere paz, me ayudarás a parar esto.

- ¿Cómo puedo saber que tus palabras son verdad? -dice Hanzō.

- Porque sé que esos Kages sobrevivieron a tu veneno, y por eso los llamaste Sannin tras ver su valor -dice Tobi- Cosa bastante noble de un samurai como tú. Lucháis por la paz de todos aunque signifique realizar una Guerra. Mi aliado y yo te podemos ayudar a traer la paz, sin nada a cambio salvo nuestra Alianza- Tobi ve cómo Hanzō se queda unos segundos pensando.

- De acuerdo, extraño -dice Hanzō- Te ayudaré.

- No me llames extraño -dice Tobi- Llámame símplemente Tobi.

Fin Flashback

- Una causa noble -dice Sakura- Intentaste que haya paz mundial.

- Lo malo es que Danzō engañó a Hanzō para que los maten a todos -dice Tobi. La verdadera historia es que ha hecho también que Danzō se uniera, alimentando su obsesión por ser Hokage. Al empezar la 3ª Guerra Ninja, le habló a Danzō sobre el grupo de Akatsuki diciendo que estaban planeando conquistar Amegakure. Le dijo que si ayudaba a Hanzō, le ayudaría tanto Hanzō como él a que Danzō sea Hokage. No les contó el poder del Rinnegan de Nagato.

- Es una pena que al final se haya convertido en un aliado de los monstruos -dice Sakura despectivamente.

- Pero eso no ocurrirá con nuestro plan Ojo de Luna -dice Tobi.

- Sakura, está mintiendo -dice Naruto al ver las mentiras de Tobi.

- Déjale terminar -dice Sakura con ira, Madara sonríe al ver como la mentira de Tobi funcionaba perfectamente en Sakura.

- Tras la muerte de Yahico, vi que sólo podía confiar en Akatsuki, y me uní a ellos -dice Tobi- La siguiente historia es en la 3ª Guerra Ninja...

* * *

Raikiri Ken (Espada Cortadora de Relámpagos)

**Adrian:** Gracias ^^ PD: Hombre, algunos golpes ya se llevó Sakura de parte de Naruto XD

**Hime Masaomi:** Pues aquí tienes tu ración de peleas ^^ Y después de su historia vendran buenas batallas.


	64. Capítulo 64

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 64, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Flashback

Akatsuki había derrotado a Hanzō y por esa batalla Nagato había pasado a llamarse Kami por los demás aldeanos de Amegakure. Tobi no participó porque, aparte de que quería estar oculto, sus heridas impedían que diera 3 pasos sin escupir sangre. Pasan otros 20 años desde ese momento, ahora Tobi parece tener 75 años. Su mitad derecha estaba destrozada por el ataque de Sakumo, aunque no escupía sangre. Por si fuera poco aunque el Zetsu espiral murió por el ataque de unos ninjas tenía parte de su personalidad,por suerte controlaba cuando sacarlo. Estaban en plena 3ª Guerra Ninja.

- Necesitamos a alguien que guarde nuestro dinero, aparte de ser fuerte -dice Pain, el cuerpo de Yahiko. Tiene varias barras de chakra en la cara, como piercings, y el Dōjutsu Rinnegan.

- ¿Sabéis de alguien que pueda ayudarnos? -dice Konan mirando a Zetsu.

- Sé de alguien que es fuerte, tenemos al ninja renegado de Suna Sasori -dice Zetsu blanco- Sus técnicas de marionetistas son muy interesantes, aparte de su inmortalidad.

- Kakuzu también es inmortal, además cada uno de sus corazones es un elemento -dice Zetsu negro- Es uno de los mejores si conseguimos que se nos una. Ha peleado contra el mismísimo Hashirama Senju. Además es codicioso, será un buen tesorero para la organización.

- Zetsu, ve a por Sasori -dice Tobi, poniéndose una máscara amarilla de rallas negras- También crea dos clones, uno para llevar a Konan a por Kakuzu, y otro para acompañarme. Zetsu es el mejor ninja sensor que existe.

- Si, Señor -dice Zetsu blanco, empieza a dividir su parte blanca en 3.

- ¿Cual es el plan, Tobi? -dice Konan.

- Vamos a capturar a los Bijū para realizar un Tsukiyomi Infinito en la Luna y así nadie hará crimen alguno -dice Tobi- Pero no empezaremos hasta tener más miembros. Somos muy pocos por ahora.

- Yo tengo otro plan -dice Pain- Podemos crear con los Bijū un Kinjutsu que destruya una aldea Ninja. Así crearemos una paz duradera... hasta que se les ocurra volver a atacar, entonces volveremos a usar el Kinjutsu como aviso.

- Lo mío es una paz infinita, tu plan es paz pasajera -dice Tobi.

- Estamos de acuerdo en eso -dice Konan, aunque como Tobi supone ni ella ni Pain confían en él- Pero si quieres estar oculto, nuestro plan público será ése.

- Está bien -dice Tobi- Pero si vuestro plan queda incompleto de alguna manera, mi plan empezará. Ahora id a buscar a Kakuzu y Sasori. Tú -mira a un clon de Zetsu- sígueme oculto.

- Si -dicen Konan, uno de los clones de Zetsu y el Zetsu original. Entonces los tres desaparecen.

- Lo que ordenes, Señor -dice el clon restante, desaparece en la tierra.

- Esta es la única forma de paz -dice Pain- Mas te vale que tengas razón.

- Son los que buscamos -dice Tobi- Poderosos e inmortales. Pain, te voy a dar una misión. En los alrededores de Kirigajure existe un espadachín llamado Hoshikage Kisame, el llamado Bijū sin cola por su enorme chakra. Porta una de las 7 Espadas: Samehada. Pídele que se una a nuestra causa -empieza a irse.

- ¿A dónde vas? -dice Pain.

- Sé de alguien que me puede ayudar con estas heridas -dice Tobi- Enseguida vuelvo -desaparece en una nube de humo.

Tobi aparece algo mas lejos, y empieza a andar mientras repasa sus pensamientos.

- *Es un ninja rastrero y traidor, pero no tengo más remedio si quiero realizar mi plan* -piensa Tobi- *Luego se encargará él de matarle* -llena a una especie de llanura, después quita un sello oculto de una roca y se descubre una salida. Empieza a andar por un pasillo largo y oscuro, hasta llegar a una habitación- Sé que estás aquí -abre la puerta- Orochimaru -esquiva la Kusanagi de Orochimaru por un pelo.

- Kukukukukuku -ríe Orochimaru- No se quien eres, pero te has metido en la guarida de la Serpiente. Un lugar perfecto donde morir las presas.

- Dejémonos de rodeos, Orochimaru -dice Tobi, quitándose la máscara- Necesito que me cures la cara -Orochimaru sonríe al verle su Sharingan.

- En estos momentos estaba con las notas de un experimento fallido, de querer crear un clon de Hashirama -dice Orochimaru- Me quedan algunas después de implantárselas a un aliado mío... Uno de Konoha...

- *Sucios traidores, encima trabajan con un criminal* -piensa Tobi- No es suficiente -empieza a salir una masa blanca del suelo.

- Señor, ya estoy listo -dice el clon de Zetsu blanco.

- Es simple -dice Tobi, mira a Orochimaru- Quiero que me implantes en la parte destrozada a Zetsu, y la mejoras con las células de Hashirama que tengas.

- Hiciste bien en recurrir a mí, al Sannin experto -dice Orochimaru- Ni quiero imaginar qué serias si pusieras tu vida en alguien como ese rival novato de Hiruko -empieza a andar- Sígueme, pronto empieza la operación.

La operación ha sido larga, casi tanto como la del Zetsu. Orochimaru primero corta trozos de carne de Zetsu blanco, y las coloca en la parte derecha de Tobi. Después empieza a usar un Kinjutsu médico que usó en el experimento de los niños de Mokuton para fusionar la carne de Zetsu con la piel de Tobi. Después le inyecta a Tobi las células de Hashirama, fortaleciendo la parte Zetsu.

- Ese Sharingan... Es mío -dice Orochimaru, ahora que está Tobi quieto va a arrancárselo. No esperaba que Tobi le mirara.

- Mugen: Kasegui -Tobi mete a Orochimaru en un Genjutsu, quien cree que es atravesado por estacas- ¿Te creías que te iba a funcionar? Puede que seas uno de los Sannin de Konoha, pero contra un verdadero Uchiha no puedes hacer nada.

- Eso veremos la próxima vez, Tobi -dice Orochimaru, se deshace el Genjutsu. Tobi se levanta y se mira la mano derecha.

- *Ahora tengo células Uchiha y células Senju* -piensa Tobi- *Tengo más resistencia y la capacidad de extender mi vida*

- ¿Para qué has venido? -dice Orochimaru.

- Estoy cogiendo a gente que quiera la paz -dice Tobi- Tú serás uno de ellos... si te unes...

- ¿Cuál es el plan tuyo? -dice Orochimaru.

- Usar a los Bijū para crear una paz eterna -dice Tobi, Orochimaru sonríe.

- Acepto luchar por la paz -dice Orochimaru, aunque Tobi sabia que era mentira, Tobi se imaginaba algo así- "Si he podido combinar gente con células de Hashirama yo sólo, con ellos de mi parte... Puedo hacer cualquier cosa antes de investigar sus cuerpos. Kukukukukuku"

- Vámonos, esta maldita 3ª Guerra Ninja será la última que hagan -dice Tobi poniéndose la máscara. Orochimaru y Tobi se van rápidamente.

Llegan a la base Akatsuki. Kakuzu está contando el dinero que tenían, Pain y Konan están tranquilamente hablando entre ellos, Kisame mira a un Zetsu blanco mas bien con una sonrisa, preguntándose en voz alta qué tal cortaría Samehada una planta carnívora. Y Sasori está con algunas de sus marionetas, poniéndoles mejores armas venenosas.

- ¿Y el verdadero Zetsu? -quiso saber Tobi.

- Notó electricidad en el puente Kannabi y se ha ido a investigar -dice el Zetsu blanco.

- Otro que se une a Akatsuki -dice Pain- Jamás esperaba que fuera el mismo Sannin.

- La Serpiente Blanca de Konoha Orochimaru -dice Sasori- Un gusto conocerte.

- Sasori, de la Arena Roja -dice Orochimaru- Nos vamos a llevar muy bien.

- Hoshigaki Kisame -se presenta Kisame- gran espadachín y el nombrado Bijū sin cola por mi enorme chakra.

- Ya estamos casi todos -dice Tobi- Dentro de unos años empezaremos con el plan. Lo digo -dice antes de que Kisame abra la boca- porque somos pocos y necesitaremos a más miembros -aparece una forma blanca y negra del suelo- ¿A quién más investigasteis?

- Al 4º Hokage Namikaze Minato -dice Zetsu blanco- Su equipo lo componían el Jonin Hatake Kakashi, el Genin Uchiha Obito y la ninja médico Rin.

- ¿Cómo que "componían"? -dice Tobi, aunque ya sabe la respuesta.

- Ocurrió en el puente Kannabi -dice Zetsu negro- Una roca aplastó la mitad derecha de Obito, y le dió a Kakashi su Sharingan izquierdo. Pero lo mas asombroso es que de la parte derecha que fue aplastada se salvó el Sharingan, aunque había que actuar con rapidez después de que se fueran.

- ¿Algo más, Zetsu? -dice Tobi.

- Le hizo prometer a Kakashi de que cuidaria a Rin -dice Zetsu, la planta escupe un cuerpo destrozado en la mitad derecha... Tenía el ojo del Sharingan abierto. Tobi abre el ojo de sorpresa, después sonríe.

- El Sharingan sólo deben de tenerlo los Uchiha, no un extraño por muy amigo que sea -dice Tobi- Vamos a mi laboratorio, tú no Orochimaru -no se fiaba de Orochimaru y su pequeña obsesión con el Sharingan- Tengo que sustituir mi ojo sólo -va al laboratorio seguido de Zetsu, quien cargaba el cuerpo de Obito. Tobi se implanta el ojo de Obito gracias a los Ninjutsu médicos que le enseñó Sakura- Muy bien -dice al salir del laboratorio mientras su Sharingan derecho brilla, se coloca una máscara amarilla de líneas negras pero esta vez el agujero estaba en el lado derecho- El plan empezará en un año. Después la paz eterna estará al alcance de nuestras manos.

Fin Flashback

Tobi para, mira las caras de asombro de los presentes. Sakura miraba a Kakashi con un profundo odio.

- Tú -dice Sakura- has mentido a un Uchiha... ¡Has prometido algo que no hiciste para conseguir el Sharingan!

- ¡Eso es mentira, Sakura! -dice Kakashi.

- Que callado te lo tenias -dice Sakura- Finjir ser amigo de un Uchiha... Pero claro, él te hacia inferior, ¿no? ¡Y por eso fingiste ser amigo suyo! ¡Para, en el momento de que le pasase algo, decir cuatro palabras bonitas y conseguir tu objetivo!

- ¡Obito y yo éramos amigos, de verdad! -dice Kakashi, mira a Tobi- ¡Tú robaste su cuerpo!

- Le dí un entierro que vosotros, Shinobis de Konoha, no quisisteis darle -dice Tobi, aunque era mentira- Me imagino que hicisteis una tumba vacía... Y además no cumpliste con tu palabra.

- Rin murió... ¡Por tu culpa! -grita Sakura a Kakashi- ¡Palabras vacías, eso es lo único que tiene Konoha y sus ninjas! -se calma y mira a Tobi- ¿Tenias que dejar que ese Orochimaru se uniera?

- Confiaba en matarlo en cuanto consigamos a los Bijū -dice Tobi- Minato lo estropeó evitando que consiguiera al Kyubi, y después Itachi lo terminó de destrozar cuando no mató a Orochimaru, dejándolo escapar.

- ¿¡De qué conoces a Kisame!? -dice Tenten.

- Zetsu no para de dividirse, él me dió información -dice Tobi, no pensaba decir que conoció a Kisame mientras controlaba a Yagura, el ex-Jinchūriki del Sanbi y 4º Mizukage. Además, no existían pruebas de ello- ¿Más preguntas? -ve que todos los ninjas no hablan, quizá esperando a que acabe para acabar con él- ¿No? Pues sigo contando mi historia...

* * *

**X-Predator:** Pues créetelo ^^ Bueno, gran parte es cosa de Tobi ^^ Pues una gran batalla.

**Adrian: **¿Porque Tobi la ha manipulado en gran medida? (Normal, es Sasuke, le cree cualquier cosa ^^) PD: ¿Contando este capítulo? 5 capítulos hasta las batallas de la guerra. Pero tranquilo, que esta historia revelará varias cosas.


	65. Capítulo 65

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 65, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^ Por cierto, hubo un pequeño problema y no pude colgarlo como estaba previsto, disculpen las molestias.  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

- Pero antes de seguir -dice Tobi- quiero decir que alguien ha omitido deliberadamente información.

- Información que podría cambiar el cómo ven la gente a una persona -dice Sakura.

- Información que uno de vosotros guardó para sí -dice Tobi- ocultándolo al resto del mundo como un deseo. Eso sí lo cumplió.

- Sabemos de lo que hablamos, ¿verdad, Kakashi? -Sakura mira fijamente a Kakashi... Y él entiende a la perfección.

- Malditos -dice Kakashi, después grita de ira- ¡No lo digáis! -corre hacia Tobi, pero la cola de serpiente de Kabuto lo agarra de una pierna y lo tira a un lado.

- Cállate, me encantaría oír la historia -dice Kabuto- Continua, por favor -mira a Tobi con una sonrisa.

- Voy a contar la historia, Kakashi -dice Tobi- Te guste... o no...

Flashback

Era de noche...

Han pasado 3 días desde que Uchiha Obito murió. Rin estaba fatal, al ver como un buen amigo murió ante sus ojos. Aunque no lo parecía, intentó controlarse para no atacar a esos ninjas que mataron a Obito.

Kakashi también estaba mal, su amigo había muerto por Rin... Y él estuvo a punto de abandonarla para hacer la misión.

- "Aquellos que fallan una misión son considerados escoria" -dice Kakashi, recordando lo que había dicho Obito- "Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus compañeros son aún peor que escoria" Tienes razón, Obito -mira al cielo, cubierto de estrellas- Si no fuera por tí, seria la peor de las escorias... Protegeré a Rin, lo prometí y lo cumpliré.

- Kakashi-kun -dice Rin acercándose, quien no había oído lo de Kakashi- Gracias a tí, y a Obito-san por salvarme.

- No hay de qué -dice Kakashi- Por cierto, ¿en qué aldea naciste? Porque que yo sepa no recuerdo haberte visto antes de la academia.

- Soy de un pueblo de Ieagakure -dice Rin- Mis padres querían vivir en un lugar tranquilo, así que fuimos aquí cuando tenía 2 años.

- Vaya, ¿y por qué os fuisteis? -pregunta Kakashi, por un segundo la cara de Rin muestra tristeza.

- Por... asuntos familiares -dice Rin- No te interesaría -sonríe.

De lo que no se dieron cuenta ninguno de los dos es de una masa blanca y negra que les vigilaba.

- Recuerda la misión de Tobi -le dice el Zetsu blanco al Zetsu negro- Espiar a Kakashi para ver si podemos hacer que se una... Y sé como.

- ¿Iwagakure? -dice Zetsu negro- ¿Allí no es donde...?

- Ssssssh... Sigamos escuchando -dice Zetsu blanco.

- Kakashi-san -dice Rin- Nos vemos luego -abraza a Kakashi, Rin se pone roja al sentir su tacto, se levanta y se va. Kakashi sonríe aun detrás de su máscara.

- Adiós, Rin -se despide Kakashi antes de perderla de vista.

- Primero consigamos a Kakashi, y después a esa Rin -dice Zetsu negro, entonces desaparece en la tierra- Aunque lo dudo, por lo menos intentémoslo.

Zetsu llega a donde Tobi y le cuenta todo lo que vió. Tobi estuvo esos 3 días entrenando su Sharingan, y consigue un ninjutsu espacio-tiempo que en el futuro no se compararía con el Kamui. Podía desaparecer como mucho, eso sería un gran contrataque.

- Él sí querrá realizar la paz -dice Tobi- Su padre murió por unos "amigos" desagradecidos, y Obito murió por la chica a la que amó. Pero si Kakashi no se une... Robadle el Sharingan, y dádselo a quien de verdad lo merezca.

- Así se hará, Tobi -dice Zetsu.

- Dijeron que la chica esa era de Iwagakure -dice Tobi- ¿Ocurrió algo interesante allí?

- Casi todo un pueblo fue destruido hace años por un Bijū -dice Kakuzu contando dinero- Ni había kunais ni testigos. Un día fuí allí por casualidad, y me encontré que era como si se produjera una enorme explosión... Pero no había fuego, era como si se hubiera desintegrado todo.

- ¿Bijūdama? -dice Pain.

- Probablemente -dice Kakuzu- También había grandes huellas, como las de un caballo...

- El Gobi -dice Tobi, después sonríe. Era una idea disparatada, pero explicaría que Rin y sus padres sean los únicos supervivientes. También que Madara haya usado en su pasado tiempo a la Niebla para que Obito lo viera y se una a él, además de querer su cuerpo- El plan empezará en breve. Nuestra misión es la captura de Rin, la posible Jinchūriki del Gobi. La recuperación del Sharingan es otro objetivo.

- Yo voy a por Rin -dice Zetsu negro, empezando a separarse de su parte blanca- Con mi Mokuton puedo con ella.

- Esta bien -dice Tobi- Antes quiero hablar a solas con Kakuzu -todos se van, excepto Zetsu.

- Parece preocupado, Señor -dice Zetsu negro.

- La palabra no es preocupado, sino confuso -dice Tobi- De ser Rin Jinchūriki del Gobi... ¿Por qué se convirtió?

- Al parecer el anterior Jinchūriki del Gobi, Han, murió en extrañas circunstancias hace años -dice Kakuzu, poniendo énfasis en la palabra "extrañas"

- Fuiste tú -dice Tobi mirando a Kakuzu.

- Ignoraba que Han era Jinchūriki -dice Kakuzu- El Gobi no salió de su cuerpo, pero lo de las huellas me hizo ver mi equivocación al pensar que no era Jinchūriki.

- Cuando un Jinchūriki muere el Bijū desaparece y reaparece en otro lugar -dice Tobi- No importa, una chica no podrá conmigo -él y Zetsu desaparecen en un fuego oscuro. Aparecen en un bosque de Konoha- ¿Dónde está Rin?

- En Konoha, pero Kakashi esta unos metros al Norte -dice Zetsu negro- Aunque es difícil que Kakashi se una y que luche contra una Jinchūriki, aunque sea su compañera.

- Entonces ve a por él, yo vigilaré. Sabes que no pueden verme aún -dice Tobi. Zetsu desaparece en la tierra. Tobi se pone a vigilar a Kakashi.

Kakashi estaba en el bosque, seguramente pensando en Rin. Cuando una masa negra empieza a salir del suelo.

- Hatake Kakashi -dice Zetsu negro- Te propongo unirte a Akatsuki.

- ¿Unirme? -dice Kakashi, mirando a Zetsu- ¿Para qué?

- Para realizar la paz -dice Zetsu negro- ¿Te apuntas?

- Sólo soy fiel a Konoha -dice Kakashi- Y sé de vosotros, gente que ha matado al líder de Amegakure. Si sois un grupo de paz, ¿por qué las muertes que realizasteis? No eran necesarias para vuestra paz.

- La gente sólo entiende la muerte, por eso en las batallas debemos hacernos ver -dice Zetsu negro- Kakashi, Konoha tuvo la culpa de la muerte de tu padre -Kakashi abre los dos ojos de sorpresa- Si te unes a nosotros, nos aseguraremos de que eso jamás vuelva a ocurrir.

- Alguien que dice querer la paz, pero que causa muertes -dice Kakashi, con ira- no es un grupo de paz. No me uniré a vosotros -enseñando el Sharingan.

- No tienes ni el color del pelo como los Uchiha -dice Zetsu negro- Y sólo tienes un Sharingan activado... Significa que no es tuyo...

- ¿Vas a matarme? -dice Kakashi.

- No sólo eso, sino que voy a devolverle el ojo a su dueño -dice Zetsu negro, Tobi le había dicho que actuara como si no supiera que Kakashi tiene el ojo de Obito. Zetsu hace sellos- Jutsu: Chika no me -después de meterse bajo tierra, puede crecer exponencialmente para atacarle. Pero Kakashi usa su Sharingan para esquivar los ataques del Zetsu negro.

- ¡Chidori! -Kakashi crea rayos en su brazo, y va a atravesar a Zetsu negro, pero unas raíces crecen de repente, parando el ataque.

- Mokuton: Jurin Taihō -Tobi crea varios árboles que crecen de debajo de Kakashi, golpeándolo con fuerza.

- ¿Mokuton? Pero si sólo lo tenía Hashirama -dice Kakashi- ¿Cómo puedes tenerlo tú?

- Es cosa vuestra descubrirlo, shinobis de Konoha -dice Zetsu negro, va a golpear a Kakashi otra vez pero una sombra aparece y recibe el golpe en su lugar- Maldita cría estúpida...

- ¡Rin! -grita Kakashi soltándose y abrazando a Rin, herida en el suelo- Rin, ¿por qué...? -Rin se levanta, mira a Zetsu con ira.

- Kakashi -dice Rin, enfadada e intentando controlarse- vámonos de aquí. Minato-sensei vendrá en breve.

- ¿Vais a huir, Kakashi, Rin? -dice Zetsu negro, cortándoles el paso con un muro de raíces- Me das pena, Kakashi. Tu padre murió por culpa de Konoha... ¿Y aun así vas a negar ayudarnos a crear la paz, para que eso no se repita? Aunque que se podía esperar de alguien que tiene de amiga a un monstruo -Rin se pone pálida.

- ¿Cómo... pueden saberlo? -dice Rin.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? -dice Kakashi mirando a Zetsu negro, sin hacer caso a Rin.

- De nada, Kakashi-kun -dice Rin, deseando irse de allí cuando antes- Debemos llamar a Minato-sensei.

- Lo sabemos todo sobre ti, Rin -dice Zetsu negro- ¿O debería llamarte...?

- ¡Rin, llámame por mi nombre! -grita Rin, asustada.

- Te necesitamos para nuestra paz -dice Zetsu negro.

- ¡Sólo es una niña! -grita Kakashi.

- ¿Seguro que sólo es una niña, Kakashi? -dice Zetsu negro- Oh, ¿no te lo ha contado? Ella...

- ¡Cállate! -grita Rin, llorando- ¡Cállate cállate cállate!

- Ella es el Gobi que destruyó hace 12 años un pueblo de Iwagakure -dice Zetsu negro, Kakashi se queda paralizado por la noticia. Rin llora aun más.

- ¿Q... qué...? -logra decir Kakashi.

Fin Flashback

* * *

**Adrian: **Me temo que no, pero al estar Naruto en modo capa del Kyubi capta los sentimientos negativos, como el odio, aunque también sirve para captar la mentira de Tobi, por lo que aquí hay medias-verdades que Naruto puede sentir XD (Dudo que Sakura lo sepa) PD: Está vacía, otra cosa es que lo vea ^^

**SB:** Y tanto ^^ Aquí está el capítulo ^^


	66. Capítulo 66

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 66, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Toda la Alianza Shinobi estaba asombrada e impactada por la noticia revelada por Tobi: Rin, la compañera de Kakashi, era la Jinchūriki del Gobi. Kabuto y Madara estaban igual de asombrados, lo que quiere decir que eso no les contó. Aunque lo de Kabuto era fingido, ya que Orochimaru se lo contó el día en que Kabuto se unió a él.

- *¿Es eso cierto?* -piensa Tenten ante Kokuō, en su mundo interior.

- "¿De que esa chica, Rin, era mi antigua Jinchūriki?" -dice Kokuō- "Sí... pero no me parecía interesante desvelarlo. Veo que me equivoqué" -empieza a reírse.

- Eso... es imposible -dice Kabuto fingiendo sorpresa, mira a Sakura- ¿Tú lo sabias?

- No sólo yo, Sasuke-kun también lo sabe -dice Sakura.

- Hatake Kakashi -dice Tobi- ¿te importaría contar el resto de la historia? Creo que todos desean saberlo.

- Maldito Tobi -dice Kakashi, apretando el puño con fuerza. Sólo podía ganar tiempo hasta que se le ocurra algo- Está bien... Os la contaré...

Flashback

Kakashi aun seguía en shock con lo que el Zetsu negro dijo: Rin tenía al Gobi en su interior.

- Rin -dice Kakashi mirando a Rin. Rin mira a Kakashi pálida y con lagrimas en sus ojos- ¿Eso... eso es cierto?

- Kakashi -dice Rin- Sabía que los Jinchūrikis podrían ser tratados como monstruos... Por eso no quise contarlo hasta estar preparada...

- Para mi no eres un monstruo -dice Kakashi- Y si Obito lo supiera, estaría de acuerdo conmigo. También esta Minato-sensei... Sé que él no te vería como un monstruo, sino como su alumna.

- ¿En... en serio? -dice Rin, secándose las lágrimas.

- En serio -dice Kakashi.

- Conmovedor -dice irónicamente Zetsu negro- Pero Rin debe venir, y debo devolver el Sharingan de Kakashi -se acerca, pero Rin se adelanta.

- Márchate, Akatsuki -dice Rin, enfadada- No tocarás a Kakashi-san.

- ¿Y lo evitarás tú, Jinchūriki? -dice Zetsu negro, se ríe- Si lo que tienes dentro es el culpable de que estés sola, y con tu familia os fuisteis a otra aldea que nunca habéis conocido... ¿Entonces cómo podrás proteger a nadie?

- Con el poder del Gobi -dice Rin. El chakra de Kokuō envuelve a Rin, sus ojos pasan a ser azules, se forman orejas en el pelo y le crecen garras. Una capa de chakra azul envuelve su cuerpo, una cola y unos cuernos empiezan a crecer.

- Rin, hasta que no le derrotemos no nos dejará pasar -dice Kakashi, va a acercarse pero Rin le para poniendo una mano en medio.

- Kakashi ... No pelees -dice Rin- O podrías salir herido. Es mejor que pelee contra él yo sola.

- Ya has oído a la niña -dice Zetsu negro, hace sellos y varias raíces crecen e inmovilizan a Kakashi- así que no interfieras -mira a Rin- ¿Sabes que esto es imposible de evitar, no? -dice Zetsu negro- Te capturaremos, y formarás parte del plan de nuestro lider para crear la paz.

- ¿Y creéis que separarme de mis amigos es necesario para la paz? -dice Rin- ¡¿Atacar a la persona más importante que hay en mi vida es necesario para la paz, por mucho que digas que el Sharingan no le pertenece?! ¡No! ¡No lo es!

- Niña entupida, ven con nosotros voluntariamente... O será a la fuerza -dice Zetsu negro con voz amenazante. Se nota que empezaba a acabársele la paciencia, al tardar en conseguir a Kokuō.

- ¡No vendré con vosotros, Akatsuki! -grita Rin- ¡Habeis herido a Kakashi-san! ¡Eso no te perdonaré! -Rin lanza su brazo de chakra a Zetsu negro, pero Zetsu lo evita con rapidez.

- Ibara youso uddo mokusei Ringu -Zetsu negro crea un semicírculo de madera alrededor de Rin para capturar, y luego forma unos picos espinosos dentro del anillo, apuntando al objetivo, lo que les impide realizar cualquier movimiento brusco porque se enterrarían las espinas en la piel. Pero no funciona, un rugido de Rin destroza el anillo de madera, varios árboles y Kakashi tiene que agarrarse a un árbol para no salir volando- Imposible... ¿El Mokuton no fue suficiente? -el brazo de chakra de Rin atrapa a Zetsu negro y lo aplasta varias veces contra el suelo.

- ¡Rin! -grita Kakashi, pero no le escucha. Rin tira a Zetsu contra un árbol.

- ¡Kakashi, yo me encargo de él, ve a buscar a Minato-sensei! -grita Rin.

- ¡No voy a abandonar a nadie más! -grita Kakashi- ¡No soy una escoria!

- ¡Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan! -Zetsu invoca más árboles, algunas ramas atrapan la pierna de Rin, pero la destruye facilmente.

- Chakura no Mesu -Rin crea un bisturí de chakra, tanto Kakashi como Zetsu no vieron que lo usara en el puente Kannabi. De repente aparece delante de Zetsu negro y empieza a atacarle, cortándolo en un costado, casi al mismo tiempo recibe un puñetazo en la cara que lo tira varios metros.

- Maldita niña -dice Zetsu negro- ¡No eres más que un estorbo si no vienes con nosotros voluntariamente!

- Prefiero ser escoria a abandonar a mis amigos -dice Rin, le crece una segunda cola. Kakashi le parecía oír la risa del Gobi.

- ¡Vale ya, Rin! -grita Kakashi, intentando librarse. Rin lanza otra vez el brazo, pero Zetsu negro convierte su brazo derecho en un enorme árbol, parando el ataque.

- No hasta derrotar a Akatsuki -dice Rin, en un momento de lucidez que acaba en ese instante, de repente hace sellos y rodea a Zetsu negro con vapor.

- ¿Cómo...? -dice Zetsu negro- ¿Qué clase de jutsu es este? -a Zetsu le cuesta ver por el vapor, algo toca su brazo y al mirarlo era un sello explosivo- No... -el sello explota, produciendo una explosión enorme que se puede ver desde lejos.

- ¡Rin, ya terminamos! -dice Kakashi, Rin se queda quieta, del humo sale Zetsu negro, algo herido.

- ¡No escaparás, Rin! -grita Zetsu negro creando 10 pilares alrededor de Rin- ¡Hokage-shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu! -produce el sello de "sentarse" (座) en su palma- ¡Estas es la técnica que aprendí gracias al Mokuton! ¡Es tu fin, suprimiré tu chakra dentro de los pilares! -toca el Chakra de Rin con la mano. Pero no funciona- ¡Imposible, por qué...! -luego recuerda algo- El collar del primer Hokage... Sin él no funciona la técnica -recibe otro puñetazo de Rin, alejándolo unos metros- Esa información le faltaba a Tobi para que la técnica diese resultado.

- ¡Chidori! -Kakashi consigue producir electricidad en su mano, las raíces electrocutadas empiezan a deshacerse- ¡Rin! -ve que Rin no contesta.

- ¡Maldita cría, no pongas las cosas más difíciles y...! -grita Zetsu negro cuando un enorme puño de chakra casi aplasta a Zetsu negro si no lo llegara a esquivar- ¡Mokuton: Kajukai Kōrin! -Zetsu negro, mediante el Elemento Madera, crea un denso bosque de árboles con flores. Estas flores, producen un polen especial que hace dormir a quien sea afectado por la técnica. A pesar de esto Rin destruye los árboles con su Rugido de chakra.

- Rin, para ya -dice Kakashi, deseando que la escuchara- los demás no tardarán en venir... -de repente Rin se para, deja de atacar- Rin, gracias a Dios que me escuchaste... -pero en cuanto Rin se gira a verle, sus ojos tenían la forma del Sharingan- ¿¡Sharingan!? -no se imagina que Tobi estuvo vigilando en cuanto sintió el chakra de Rin, y la metió bajo su jutsu de control.

- Él ya lo ha controlado, ahora es nuestro -dice Zetsu negro. Lo que no iba a imaginar es que de repente Rin empezara a gritar- ¿¡Qué...! -algo empezó a reaccionar en ella, explosiones de chakra empiezan a producirse, después una explosión final. Del humo se puede ver una sombra enorme- Es imposible... pero el Gobi...

- ¡Estoy libreeeee! -grita de alegría el Kokuō, levantando sus 5 colas sobre el cuerpo de Rin, Kakashi se queda congelado al verlo, el Gobi mira por todas partes- Decidle a ese jefe tuyo y al otro viejo que los agradezco. Sus jutsus combinados me liberaron de esta humana -aplasta a Zetsu negro con su pata- Tipo planta... Gracias a tí también... Todo fue un cúmulo de casualidades oportunas -dicho esto de un golpe de pata levanta a Zetsu y después le da una cornada fuerte, estrellándolo contra un árbol. Después empieza a trotar, destrozando todo en su camino. Zetsu desaparece en la tierra, las raíces que impedían retroceder a Kakashi desaparecen.

- ¡Rin! -grita Kakashi, acercándose al cuerpo de Rin. Ve que está viva, aunque su vida se iba poco a poco- Rin...

- Kakashi -dice Rin, aprieta la mano de Kakashi- Lo... lo siento... si os hubiera... contado antes lo del Gobi... esto igual no... pasaba...

- Rin, no tienes la culpa de nada, pero yo sí -dice Kakashi- Le prometí a Obito protegerte, y no lo cumplí...

- No digas... eso, Kakashi -dice Rin- Intenté protegerte... y al menos eso pude hacer...

- Tranquila, iremos al hospital y... -empieza diciendo Kakashi.

- No -dice Rin, escupe un poco de sangre al toser- No serviría de nada... Kakashi-san... Pronto... voy a morir -Kakashi lloraba- Prométeme... que no se... lo contarás a nadie... excepto a Minato-sensei... Promételo...

- Rin... te lo prometo -dice Kakashi- Ya rompí la promesa de Obito no protegiéndote... Esta vez... Cumpliré mi promesa...

- Kakashi... -dice Rin- Siempre... Tuve curiosidad... por ver tu cara... ¿Podrías... enseñarme tu cara? -Kakashi se quita la máscara, entonces Rin se sonroja un poco- Estas... muy guapo... Pero... déjate la máscara... enseña la cara sólo... a la mujer que... ames... -sonríe- También quería decirte... que te amo -Kakashi se sorprende ante tan repentina declaración- Que mal... estar cerca de morir... para atreverme a confesar... lo que siento por tí.

- Rin -dice Kakashi, le caen lagrimas.

- No... nos olvides... nunca... -dice Rin, su mano deja de hacer fuerza- Siempre... seremos... tus... -cierra los ojos- compañeros -con esa ultima palabra, y una sonrisa en la cara, se acaba su vida.

- No -dice Kakashi, abrazando mas fuerte a Rin. Se negaba a aceptar que esté muerta, en ese momento tanto el Sharingan de Kakashi como el Sharingan de Tobi se convierten en Mangekyo Sharingan- ¡No no no no no no! -llega Minato.

- Kakashi -dice Minato- ¿Qué... qué ha pasado?

- Rin -dice Kakashi, limpiándose las lágrimas de su cara, mira a Minato- ella... -entonces empieza a contarle todo lo ocurrido. La cara de Minato cambia, primero a sorpresa por lo del Gobi, ira por ese Zetsu y después a una gran tristeza por haber perdido a 2 grandes alumnos en 3 días.

- Kakashi -dice Minato- Esto nadie debe saberlo... Conociendo al Consejo, no la recordarán como una persona que dió su vida para salvarte, sino como la contenedora del Gobi, un demonio.

- Yo guardaré el secreto, Minato-sensei -dice Kakashi- Nadie lo sabrá.

Fin Flashback

- Y tú -dice Kakashi mientras mira con ira a Tobi- La mataste...

- No es culpa mía, al parecer alguien más estaba yendo a por Rin -dice Tobi- Y la combinación de nuestros jutsus ocasionó la liberación del Gobi... Alguien que ya os conté... ¿No es cierto -mira a Naruto- Naruto? -al principio Naruto no entiende, pero en breve entiende la única conversación con él.

- Danzō -dice Naruto, Kakashi aprieta el puño con fuerza, recordando que Tobi les contó que estuvo detrás de lo del ataque del Kyubi... Y ahora resulta que también tuvo parte de culpa en la muerte de Rin, los demás miran a Kakashi, Naruto y Tobi con extrañeza.

- Ese mismo -dice Tobi- Al parecer, al mismo tiempo que usé mi jutsu contra Rin, Danzō quiso controlarla para convertirla en un arma a su control, posiblemente para realizar un ataque desde dentro de su equipo y matar a Minato a traición. Ya se ha visto que por su culpa mi plan se retrasó un poco más. Y pensaba que había tenido suerte al tener tan cerca al Gobi, pero no. Y todo por culpa de ese Orochimaru...

- Esa serpiente -dice Sakura- por su culpa se creó otro monstruo -mira con asco a Tenten.

Kabuto estaba desconcertado. Orochimaru le dió el soplo a Danzō sobre Rin para su plan: El Gobi a cambio de ayudarle a matar al Hokage. Pero algo no cuadra: Danzō no tenía el ojo de Sishui hasta la masacre de los Uchiha. ¿Entonces quién lo hizo?

- Primero Rin, ahora mis padres -dice Naruto- Y después... ¿qué? ¿A cuanta gente debes matar para conseguir tu objetivo?

- Tengo que decir que lo del ataque de hace 16 años fue inesperado -dice Tobi- Le di órdenes de que se lleve al Kyubi y nada más, pero no me hizo caso... Y retrasó mis planes mucho más tiempo.

- ¿De qué estas hablando? -dice Tenten.

- El "Tobi" que atacó Konoha no era yo -dice Tobi dejando a toda la Alianza con los ojos abiertos- sino alguien que se unió a ayudarnos... Voy a seguir contando la historia y lo sabréis...

* * *

**Adrian:** Pero eso es bastante tiempo después de lo de Obito, como Tobi cambió el tiempo ahora Rin tiene al Gobi bastante tiempo antes ^^ PD: Tranquilo, que sin contar este capítulo quedan 2 para la acción ^^


	67. Capítulo 67

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 67, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Flashback

Zetsu y Tobi aparecen en la base Akatsuki. Konan y Pain estaban fuera, Kakuzu sigue contando dinero, Sasori practica en una pelea contra Kisame sus marionetas. El único que estaba frente a ellos era Orochimaru.

- ¿Y bien, qué pasó con Rin? -dice Orochimaru, de repente unos Chidori Senbon de Tobi se clavan en todo su cuerpo.

- Sucia rata rastrera -dice Tobi con enfado, Orochimaru sale del cuerpo herido- Danzō es tu aliado de Konoha, ¿verdad? ¿Le contaste lo de Rin? ¡Contesta!

- Kukukukukuku -ríe Orochimaru- Tienes razón, es Danzō... ¿O igual no?

- *Esa serpiente* -piensa Tobi.

- Aunque desde hace medio año ya sabia del pueblo de la Roca -dice Orochimaru.

- Por tu culpa, serpiente, mi plan está como al principio -dice Tobi- Quiero saber cómo lo supiste.

- Me encontré el pueblo mientras buscaba nuevos jutsus que utilizar -dice Orochimaru- Después de ver las huellas de un caballo gigante y deducir que era el Gobi, fui a Konoha y le pedí a Danzō que investigara si ha quedado algún superviviente, y resulta que esa Rin era de ese pueblo. Le dije que no desvele nada de esa conversación y que le ayudaría a conseguir el puesto de Hokage si antes nos daba al Gobi en caso de que estuviera sola. Sabía que su Mokuton no serviría para sellarla. Lo malo es que Rin nunca estaba sola, siempre estaban su equipo o sus padres con ella, por eso no pudo actuar antes.

- Yo sé que no fue Danzō quien la liberó -dice Tobi- Era un viejo Uchiha, también sabe usar el jutsu de control.

- Eso es cierto -dice alguien entre la oscuridad de la guarida- Hace 3 meses Danzō me mandó vigilar a esa niñata. Pero he pecado de impaciencia al no ver a tiempo vuestro plan -al avanzar y salir de las sombras, se descubre a un Uchiha casi tan viejo como Danzō, con el ojo derecho cerrado a causa del Kinjutsu- Por eso decidí unirme a vosotros y compensar mi error.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? -dice Tobi con desconfianza mirando al extraño Uchiha.

- Uchiha Kagami -dice el Uchiha- Estuve en el mismo grupo que Tobirama, el segundo Hokage -Tobi abre los ojos de sorpresa, después sonríe.

- Jamás imaginaria que otro Uchiha se uniera a nosotros y nuestro ideal de paz -dice Tobi- Pensaba que estarían cómodos en sus casas sin hacer nada.

- Si estaba con Danzō, era porque esperaba usar algo en su contra en el futuro -dice Kagami- Pero me he dado cuenta de que vosotros sois los únicos que de verdad harán algo para conseguir la paz.

- Respóndeme a una pregunta, Uchiha Kagami -dice Tobi- ¿por qué quieres unirte?

- Para evitar más muertes y batallas, y de paso vengarme de Konoha ya que tuvo la culpa de la muerte de mi hijo -dice Kagami- En cuanto lo supe, empecé a trazar mi venganza, intentando saber cómo lo conseguiría. Entonces descubrí un jutsu en el Muro Uchiha... el jutsu de control. Puede aprenderlo cualquiera, pero sólo aquellos con el Sharingan muy avanzado y con un gran chakra pueden usar ese jutsu, aunque existe un precio a pagar... Un ojo. No lo consideré y me uní a Danzō, esperando un momento en que no estuviera vigilante para hacer que se quite la vida.

- ¿En el puente Kannabi murió tu hijo? -dice Tobi, imaginándose quién seria su hijo.

- ¿Lo sabes? -dice Kagami- ¿Cómo?

- Era el único Uchiha que murió recientemente -dice Tobi.

- La misma tierra -dice Zetsu- me ha dicho lo que ocurrió.

- Y culpo a Konoha de su muerte -dice Kagami- Culpo al idiota de Kakashi, a la niñata de Rin y al cabezota de Minato por dejarlo ahí... A todos los ninja de Konoha por no preocuparse cuando el equipo Minato volvió sin Obito. Ni siquiera le dieron un entierro digno, sólo pusieron su nombre en una lapida vacía. Les daré su merecido.

- Sígueme, Kagami -dice Tobi, tras andar un poco llegan a una sala. Estaba vacía, salvo por el cuerpo de Obito en el centro- Lo tengo aquí, para recordarme por qué lucho para la paz. Para no ver algo así nunca más -Kagami empieza a llorar, se acerca a ver a Obito.

- ¿Y su ojo derecho? -dice Kagami mirando a Tobi.

- A mí me hirieron el ojo derecho, tuve que trasplantármelo -dice Tobi- Pero se me ocurre una forma de que tengas tu también el ojo de Obito.

- Eso es imposible -dice Kagami- Si tú tienes el ojo derecho, y Kakashi es izquierdo...

- Puedo hacerlo con una operación -dice Tobi, llega Zetsu blanco junto con Orochimaru- ¿Aceptas, o no? -Kagami sonríe. Tobi sabe que Kagami aceptaría, para vengar la muerte de su hijo.

- Acepto, Tobi -dice Kagami.

- Muy bien -dice Tobi- Orochimaru, hagamos lo mismo que cuando me operaste.

La operación empieza rápidamente. Le colocan en la mitad derecha de Kagami piel de Zetsu, combinándola con su piel, pero en vez de blanca la piel de Zetsu se llena de arrugas y con un Sharingan.

- Zetsu copia el chakra de quien quiera -dice Tobi- Incluido Kekkei Genkai, como el Sharingan o el Byakugan.

- Interesante -dice Kagami- ¿Significa que puedo usar el Sharingan de mi hijo?

- Así es, puedes enviar a otra dimensión tu cuerpo y teletransportarte a dónde desees, ya que tu chakra extrañamente se combina muy bien con tu parte derecha y ahora esa parte puede hacer jutsus de gran poder. Será un gran arma para vengar a Obito -dice Tobi- Empecemos a entrenar. Orochimaru -mira a Orochimaru- usa tu contacto con Danzō para investigar a ver si sabe donde está el Kyubi.

- Claro, Tobi -dice Orochimaru con una sonrisa.

Pasan casi 10 meses desde ese día. Tobi y Kagami entrenan sus Sharingan, mejorando los Ninjutsu Espacio-tiempo. Orochimaru sabe gracias a Danzō que Uzumaki Kushina tiene al Kyubi, y que el sello se debilita en los momentos posteriores del parto. Lo malo es que no sabe dónde va a dar a luz, Sarutobi Hiruzen sólo confió en Minato, Sarutobi Bikawo, la ninja medico Taji y varios ANBU de confianza.

- Ya te enseñé mi jutsu de extracción de Bijūs -dice Tobi- Ahora quiero que descubras dónde va a dar a luz.

- He estado espiando a Kushina -dice Zetsu blanco- Y resulta que Uchiha Mikoto es amiga de Kushina. Sabe dónde será el parto.

- Y su esposo, Uchiha Fugaku, es el capitán de la Policía de Konoha -dice Zetdu negro- Y es el líder del Clan Uchiha. Seguramente nos ayudarán si jugamos bien nuestras cartas.

- Entonces dile que harás lo necesario por la paz -dice Tobi- Diles que harás que derroquen al Hokage y que obtengan el poder que merecen. Te dirán dónde será el parto, entonces sacas al Kyubi, lo controlas y después lo envías aquí.

- Esta bien -dice Kagami- Eso haré -se pone una máscara amarilla con líneas negras, se coloca unas cadenas en las muñecas, y una capa negra con capucha.

- Entonces ve -dice Tobi, y Kagami se va- Espero que salga bien. Zetsu -dice mirando a Zetsu- vigila por si acaso.

- Si, Tobi -dice Zetsu, y desaparece por la tierra.

Horas después, Kagami llega a la base Akatsuki gracias a su Ninjutsu Espacio-tiempo.

- Tobi... hice todo lo que dijiste -dice Kagami, pero al entrar ve a Zetsu junto a Tobi. Éste miraba a Kagami con ira. Zetsu le había contado palabra por palabra lo ocurrido.

- Te pedí que trajeras al Kyubi... Y te quedaste a pelear por tu venganza -dice Tobi- La mayor arma... perdida por tu culpa.

- Tobi -dice Kagami, pero Tobi sigue hablando, enfadado. Kagami ha aprendido en los 10 meses de entrenamiento, que no debe de enfadarlo si fallaba en algo referente al plan Ojo de Luna.

- Aunque hiciste bien en que también Danzō ayudara evitando que su Raíz se meta -dice Tobi- Y también hiciste bien cuando les prometiste a Fugaku y a Mikoto que su hijo Sasuke seria Jinchūriki del Kyubi para que todo salga bien. Pero cometiste el peor error posible: perder al Kyubi.

- Tobi, escucha -dice Kagami- Es cierto, mi venganza me cegó en cuanto ví que ese Minato era el padre de Naruto. Pero ya están muertos la inútil de Rin y ese Minato, sólo queda Kakashi. Además podemos esperar más años...

- ¿¡Esperar!? -dice Tobi enfadado, después se calma- Es la única opción... está bien, esperaré. Pero -mira con ira a Kagami- debes recibir tu justo castigo...

- Lo soportaré... -dice Kagami, cuando Tobi saca la espada Chokutō y la clava en el estómago de Kagami. Éste escupe sangre.

- No eres más que un viejo al que le ha consumido el odio de forma que no puede controlar -dice Tobi saca la Chokutō del estómago de Kagami- Eso te diferencia de Madara o de mí... No controlas el odio, convirtiéndolo en tu poder. El odio te controla a tí -le ataca con un kunai, destrozando el ojo de Kagami para que no use el Kamui.

- ¡Aaaaaaaah! ¡Tobi! -dice Kagami, se lleva la mano al ojo, que llora sangre- ¡Dame una segunda oportunidad! No volveré a fallar...

- No existen las segundas oportunidades, Kagami -dice Tobi cuando lo absorbe con un agujero negro- Que esto sirva como lección, Orochimaru -le mira- Aunque en tu caso igual es más lento y doloroso.

- Sirve de lección, Tobi -dice Orochimaru.

- Otra vez a esperar -dice Tobi- Orochimaru, usa el contacto con Danzō para saber cuando Uzumaki Naruto hará el examen Chunin. Ese momento será perfecto para matar al tercer Hokage, todos estarán atentos a Naruto.

Fin Flashback

- No me puedo creer que ese Kagami lo estropeara todo -dice Sakura, después mira a Tobi- ¿Queda algo de él en tu universo del Kamui?

- Creo que huesos ahora -dice Tobi con una frialdad como sí hablara de un cuadro.

- *En cuantas más cosas está metido Danzō* -piensa Kakashi.

- *Danzō se rió de nosotros varias veces... Y no nos dimos cuenta* -piensa Tsunade.

- ¿Falta mucho? -pregunta Madara- Quiero pelear, no escuchar tu vida.

- Déjale terminar, Madara -dice Sakura enfadada.

- Solo queda una cosa que debéis escuchar -dice Tobi- La verdad de la Masacre Uchiha... Mi punto de vista...

* * *

**Adrian:** Exacto, 2 tobis ^^ Sólo un poco (Sí, eso sería un lío total XD) PD: 3 días para el comienzo de la batalla real.

**Hime Masaomi:** Cierto, fue muy triste u.u Ese Sasuke sabe que Sakura creerá lo que diga por ser "Sasuke-kun" ^^


	68. Capítulo 68

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 68, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Flashback

Han pasado 8 años desde el nacimiento de Naruto y el ataque del Kyubi a Konoha. Estaban en la base Akatsuki, y un nuevo miembro, Hidan, había entrado a Akatsuki. Tobi estaba con Zetsu.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Tobi? -dice Zetsu mirando a Tobi, quien tenía el pelo más largo y una sombra de preocupación en su cara.

- En este momento Itachi debe estar en la reunión del tercer Hokage para matar a todos los Uchiha -dice Tobi- Pero me gustaría saber por qué, si Itachi recibió la misión de masacrarnos, por qué entonces me salvó la vida.

- Quien sabe, igual te salvó porque no podía matar a su hermano -dice Zetsu blanco.

- ¿Salvarme? -dice Tobi, riéndose- Es un asesino, no ganaría nada no matándome...

- Salvo que quiere que obtengas el suficiente poder para matarle -dice Zetsu negro.

- Eso significaría que Danzō ha estado detrás de todo, porque a Itachi no se le habría ocurrido atacar a los Uchiha, a su clan, a su familia -dice Tobi- Conozco mucho al Itachi de antes de la masacre, sé que haría lo que sea para protegernos.

- ¿Entonces por qué ha obedecido a Danzō? -dice Zetsu negro.

- No lo se, pero no importa. Itachi es un traidor y pagará por ser espía para Konoha -dice Tobi- Itachi morirá antes de que mate a su clan.

- ¿Por qué evitar la masacre? -dice Zetsu negro- ¿No seria mejor dejar que la historia siga su curso? -entonces Tobi le mira.

- Porque aunque yo tenga la Maldición del odio contra la voluntad de Fuego de Konoha, además viajé en el tiempo para cambiar la historia -dice Tobi- La masacre impedirá que se vuelva lo suficiente oscuro... Imagínate que haría para vengarse.

- Irse de Konoha -dice Zetsu.

- Estar bajo las ordenes de la serpiente de Orochimaru, porque él nos traicionará en cuanto no consiga lo que quiere -dice Tobi- Y no pienso ayudarle en nada, o nuestro plan no funcionará. Por eso, primero debo evitar la masacre, y después hacer que maten a Orochimaru, recuerda que soy el verdadero líder de Akatsuki, y harán lo que les diga.

- Pero después querrás matar a Danzō -dice Zetsu.

- A su debido tiempo, en cuanto Sasuke crezca y sea mucho más poderoso, le pediré unirse a Akatsuki para la paz, y le enseñaré el complot contra el clan Uchiha -dice Tobi- Y le daré la misión de matar al único aliado de Orochimaru, aparte de que más Uchihas inconformes con Konoha se nos unirán -mira a Zetsu- Eres el único que sabe quien soy yo de verdad, nadie más lo sabe... Ni siquiera Orochimaru.

- ¿Y las notas de la operación? -dice Zetsu blanco.

- ¿No temes que se lo cuente a Danzō? -dice Zetsu negro.

- Lo único que sabe es que soy un Uchiha al que implantaron células de Hashirama -dice Tobi, luego recuerda algo- Y seguramente sabe que Sakura es descendiente del Rikudō Sennin, si esa información ya la tiene Danzō en su poder... Hablando de Sakura, ¿la vigilaste para que Danzō no se acerque?

- Me he tenido que hacer pasar por un ninja para pasar completamente desapercibido -dice Zetsu blanco- Y la estuve vigilando... Ino y Sakura son amigas, Naruto... sigue recibiendo los ataques de los aldeanos.

- ¿Y Tenten? -dice Tobi- Recuerdo que Kakuzu estaba cerca del pueblo de la Cascada donde el Gobi atacó.

- Nadie sabe que es la Jinchūriki del Gobi -dice Zetsu blanco- Ni el tercer Hokage, ni Danzō, ni nadie... Sólo tu y yo... Y Kakuzu.

- A quien le tuve que prometer los trabajos con más recompensa a él sólo para que no se lo diga a nadie -dice Tobi- Es demasiado codicioso.

- Pero es bueno guardando dinero -dice Zetsu negro- Además sus 5 corazones le hacen muy poderoso.

- No nos olvidemos del nuevo, Hidan -dice Tobi- Es también inmortal.

- Pero se llevan muy mal los dos -dice Zetsu negro.

- Mientras hagan el plan Ojo de Luna, me vale -dice Tobi, se coloca una máscara negra y amarilla- Sigue vigilando a Tenten, Naruto y Sakura.

- ¿No seria más fácil llevárselos de repente? -dice Zetsu blanco.

- No -dice Tobi- Debemos dejar que sigan vivos -no dice el por qué.

- Pero si no, Sasuke se hará amigo de ellos -dice Zetsu blanco.

- Si los capturamos ahora -dice Tobi- toda Konoha se movilizará contra nosotros, incluido Itachi -un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo- No me gustaría pelear contra él.

- Entonces debes esperar a que acumulen más odio hacia Naruto... -dice Zetsu blanco.

- ... Para que les importe menos perderlo -dice Zetsu negro.

- Exacto -dice Tobi, desaparece en un agujero negro.

Aparece en una sala oscura, encuentra a Homura, uno de los ancianos del Consejo.

- ¿¡Tu!? -dice Homura- ¿¡Quién eres!?

- Nadie -dice Tobi- Voy directo a lo que te propongo: ni vosotros ni nadie de Konoha masacrará a los Uchiha y a cambio les daréis el poder que deberían tener... Y si no obedecéis, os mataré... -Homura abre los ojos de sorpresa, pero después mira a Tobi.

- ¿Te crees que me puedes mandar hacer algo en contra de Konoha? -dice Homura- Además, lo hacemos por el bien de Konoha. No se cómo te enteraste, quizá te enteraste por Sishui, pero no sabes nada.

- ¿El bien de Konoha? -dice Tobi- ¡¿Haréis que un traidor como Itachi masacre al clan por "el bien de Konoha"?! -Homura abre los ojos de sorpresa.

- ¿Cómo sabes quién...? -dice Homura.

- Porque sé lo que va a pasar, Homura -dice Tobi con rencor- Itachi será al final vuestro peor enemigo.

- Eso no pasará, porque morirá antes de que siquiera pueda hacer nada -dice Homura.

- Entonces no importará que, por ejemplo -dice Tobi- le cuente a las aldeas la alianza entre Danzō y esa serpiente de Orochimaru -Homura le mira con ira.

- No te creerán -dice Homura.

- Eso no lo sabes, Homura -dice Tobi mostrando su Sharingan. Homura aprieta el puño con fuerza.

- Maldito Uchiha -dice Homura- Está bien, no lo haremos. Le diremos a Itachi que no ataque al clan. Ven conmigo -los dos van por un largo pasillo.

- *No me fío de ese Homura* -piensa Tobi- *Por si acaso preparo mi Chokutō* -empieza a prepararla- Me gustaría saber por qué lo hacéis... Por qué queréis realizar la masacre.

- Konoha no debe tener a los Uchiha, nuestros enemigos -dice Homura- Además, antes Konoha era temible y ahora es débil... Un monstruo como Naruto, el Kyubi, está en Konoha... La única forma de que Konoha sea la mejor aldea es con guerras -Tobi aprieta el puño con fuerza.

- ¿Y si te digo que existe la forma de crear paz eterna? -dice Tobi.

- Sólo la paz mediante la guerra es verdadera -dice Homura- Sólo nosotros tenemos razón.

- *Eso veremos, viejos anclados en el pasado* -piensa Tobi, de repente oye una voz detrás suyo.

- Shintenshin no jutsu -dice Kohana, Tobi no puede evitar que posea su cuerpo. Durante un gran tiempo no puede ver nada, salvo oscuridad.

En cuanto se deshace la técnica, Tobi se mira las manos, llenas de sangre. Después mira el escenario en el que está. Cuerpos de Uchiha le rodean en las calles del barrio Uchiha.

- No -dice Tobi- ¡Malditos viejos del Consejo! -golpea el suelo con fuerza- Me han engañado... No debí fiarme de ellos...

- No es culpa tuya -dice Zetsu blanco, ante él.

- No evité la masacre Uchiha -dice Tobi levantándose- La venganza contra Itachi lo consumirá, si no le conseguimos parar. Pero ahora estarán más atentos a los que vengan a Konoha -se levanta- Sólo podemos esperar a que Orochimaru muera, y después de que Sasuke mate a Itachi, haré que me apoye en mi plan. De hecho es una deuda que tengo con él.

Fin Flashback

- Y esa es toda la historia -dice Tobi.

- Intentaste evitar la matanza -dice Sakura- Y esos viejos te usaron para ayudar al traidor Itachi.

- Exacto -dice Tobi, por fuera está triste. Pero por dentro sonríe al saber que la mentira de la masacre ha funcionado: en realidad Tobi quería que Sasuke tuviera odio, por eso ayudó a Itachi en su misión. También le dio a Itachi, antes de llegar a Akatsuki, la misión de cortarle a Orochimaru la mano en cuanto intentara quitarle el Sharingan, además de dejarle escapar. Así Orochimaru le daría a Sasuke el sello Maldito en los exámenes Chunin. Después, a través de Pain, mandó a Itachi para que el odio de Sasuke resurgiera de nuevo. Después de dos años y medio de entrenamiento, mataría a Itachi y seria como él... Pero no esperaba que Nagato lo estropeara todo resucitándolo. También supo gracias a Zetsu el odio recién surgido de Sakura gracias a su plan en el Valle del Fin, y por eso en cuanto Naruto llegó a Konoha mandaron a Deidara y Sasori a por Gaara. En resumen: absolutamente todo estaba funcionando bien... Lo de Sakura mejor de lo que esperaba en un principio.

Kabuto miraba a Tobi con una sonrisa: Sasuke, el que era manipulado fácilmente como ocurrió al prometerle Orochimaru poder si se va de Konoha, ahora es el manipulador.

- *Jamás debí fiarme de ellos para hacerlos mis consejeros* -piensa Tsunade apretando los puños con fuerza, mira a Naruto quien niega con la cabeza- *A pesar de que eso que dice Tobi es mentira, los veo capaces de hacer algo así*

- Ahora, Uzumaki Naruto -dice Tobi mientras alza su mano derecha- Debo terminar con esto, por el bien de la paz -al alzar la mano, todo el brazo se recubre en rayos y el cielo se queda nublado. Después se forma un monstruo en el cielo- Esta técnica... será la última que veas -el monstruo va a por Naruto.

- ¡Kat Minuo Siko! -Sakura crea un fuego oscuro hacia Tenten.

- ¡Shinra Tensei! -una voz suena encima de Naruto, el ataque de Tobi no traspasa el Shinra Tensei del extraño.

- ¡Amaterasu! -dice otra voz, y se forma un segundo fuego oscuro que anula el ataque de Sakura. Entonces los dos extraños se descubren.

- ¿No estás herido verdad, gatito? -dice Uchiha Sasuke a Naruto, quien tiene ahora el Rinnegan, e Itachi tenía el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno. Las pupilas de Itachi ahora parecían una estrella de 6 puntas.

- Uchiha Itachi -dice Sakura con ira- Sucio traidor a los Uchiha...

- Sasuke -dice Tobi asombrado, ni se imaginaba que despertaría el Rinnegan tan pronto- Eres un verdadero genio.

- ¡Sasuke! -grita Naruto, contento de verle.

- ¡Itachi! -grita Tenten, sin imaginarse cómo obtuvo el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno.

- *Los ojos de un Dios* -piensa Konan al ver a Sasuke- *Definitivamente tanto los Uchiha como los Jinchūriki harán cosas grandiosas*

- Es hora de terminar con esto... Antiguo Sasuke -dice Sasuke.

- ¡No me llames así, Sasuke! -dice Tobi, empuñando su Abanico de Guerra- ¡Ahora soy Tobi, el que traerá la paz a través del Tsukiyomi Infinito!

* * *

**Adrian:** Gracias, se me ocurrió con una buena teoria ^^ PD: Una mentira más grande que una casa XD


	69. Capítulo 69

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 69, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

La batalla esta llegando a su fin con la llegada de los hermanos Uchiha.

- *Bien* -piensa Tsunade- *Ahora tenemos más posibilidades de ganar*

Itachi mira a Kabuto.

- Esta vez no escaparás -dice Itachi, con su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno- Esta vez me pondré serio.

- Ven si te atreves, Itachi -dice Kabuto entrando en el Modo Sabio y quitándose la capa.

- Dobe -dice Sasuke a Naruto- yo me encargo de Tobi.

- ¡Teme, deja de llamarme dobe dattebayo! -dice Naruto.

- *Sasuke ha vuelto* -piensa Tenten- *Ahora tengo que traer a Sakura de vuelta*

- Entonces Naruto y nosotros nos encargaremos de Madara -dice Tsunade junto con los Kages, Konan, Suigetsu y Jūgo.

- Veamos si este crío de verdad me derrotará -dice Madara activando su Rinnegan.

- Ten seguro que lo hará -dice Gaara.

- Kakashi, ayúdame contra Tobi -dice Sasuke- Su jutsu del espacio-tiempo me molestará mucho y tú serás de gran ayuda.

- De acuerdo, Sasuke -dice Kakashi, y saca su espada de Luz Blanca.

- En cuanto a ti -dice Sasuke mientras saca su Chokutō, mira a Tobi- Tú eres la oscuridad de mi corazón, la razón de mi futura existencia si sigues vivo... Te venceré para salvarme.

- Eso lo dudo, Sasuke -dice Tobi- Porque no me matarás. Porque no puedes matarte a ti mismo.

- Sasuke-kun -dice Sakura, en su voz se nota ira- ¿Por qué te uniste a unos monstruos que tuvieron la culpa de todo? ¿Por qué te uniste a los culpables de tu soledad?

- Primero -dice Sasuke mirando a Sakura- los Jinchūriki no tienen la culpa de que me fuera de Konoha, sino yo y mi obsesión por la venganza. Y segundo, aunque los ancianos hicieron mal, actuaron en contra de lo que quería Sarutobi Hiruzen. Tú te has dejado llevar por el odio, como yo... Y abandonaste a tus amigos.

- ¿Amigos? -dice Sakura, se ríe- Unos monstruos y unos traidores no son amigos. Además, mírame. Soy lo que siempre quise ser: una kunoichi poderosa. Y este poder lo utilizaré para derrotar a los monstruos.

- Y lo dice quien a pesar de odiar a los Jinchūriki se ha convertido en uno -dice Sasuke.

- ¡No es lo mismo! -grita Sakura enfadada- ¡Yo lucho por la paz, pero tú luchas para que sigan las guerras y la muerte gracias a la Alianza y a su lavado de cerebro! ¡Los Jinchūriki de la Alianza no son mas que monstruos que aman la violencia! -se calma y mira a Tobi- Tobi, te dejo que hagas entrar en razón a Sasuke-kun... No voy a poder luchar contra él.

- Con mucho gusto, Sakura -dice Tobi.

- Tenten -dice Sakura mientras mira a Tenten- Esta será tu última batalla.

- Sakura -dice Tenten, triste. Después mira a Sakura, dispuesta a hacerle volver a Konoha- Te derrotaré para llevarte de vuelta a Konoha.

- Adelante, inténtalo si puedes -dice Sakura, y empiezan las 4 batallas.

Itachi saca un kunai y con gran velocidad ataca a Kabuto, pero éste hace crecer huesos de su cuerpo, evitando que el kunai impacte. Kabuto aleja a Itachi de una patada en el estómago.

- Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu -Itachi lanza una gran bola de fuego a Kabuto, pero lo evita con rapidez.

- Itachi, antes me pillaste desprevenido -dice Kabuto- Pero ahora te ganaré -hace sellos- Sempō: Yūdoku Hebi -de sus brazos empiezan a formarse serpientes moradas que se lanzan a por Itachi, las serpientes dejan un vapor de veneno alrededor. Itachi lanza bolas de fuego a las serpientes, quienes se deshacen al ser alcanzadas por el ataque de Itachi. Todas menos una, que consigue morder a Itachi en el brazo, que se pudre rápidamente. Pero se había cambiado por un tronco.

- ¡Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni! -el verdadero Itachi lanza shurikens rellenas de fuego, Kabuto lanza telarañas a los shurikens. Las telarañas son tan resistentes que aguantan a los shurikens. Al tiempo varios ninjas de Iwa crean clones de tierra y los lanzan hacia Kabuto.

- Senpō: Mandara no Jin -Kabuto expulsa miles serpientes blancas que rodean a Itachi. Todas sacan de su boca una copia de la Espada Kusanagi, cortando a los clones y a los shinobis de Iwa.

- ¡Amaterasu! -Itachi quema a las serpientes, uno de Iwa consigue golpear a Kabuto, estrellándolo contra el suelo un metro más atrás- ¡Katon: Goryūka no jutsu! -lanza un enorme dragón de fuego hacia Kabuto. Kabuto cambia de piel, que se deshace al recibir el ataque.

- Senpō: Sen'ei Jaraki -Kabuto transforma sus brazos en enormes serpientes que se lanzan contra Itachi, pero éste se deshace en cuervos y esquiva los ataques- Recuerda que tus Genjutsus -las corneas se cierran- no funcionan conmigo.

- No es lo único que tengo -dice Itachi, saca un kunai y va a cortar a Kabuto, pero hace aparecer unos huesos, bloqueando el kunai. Después empieza una serie de fintas, contraataques y bloqueos. Algunos ataques cortan a Kabuto en el cuerno derecho, y a Itachi le corta en el brazo.

- Tarenken -Kabuto hace crecer parte de Ukon y Sakon, y golpea rápidamente a Itachi por todas partes, aunque gracias a su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, Itachi esquiva mejor y más rápido que con el Mangekyo Sharingan. Golpea a Kabuto en la barbilla, elevándolo en el aire.

- Hayabusa Otoshi -Itachi agarra a Kabuto por las piernas, y después de sujetarlo lo empotra contra el suelo. Pero Kabuto se había vuelto a cambiar de piel poco antes de recibir el ataque final.

- Te tengo -dice Kabuto- Sempō: Muki Tensei -crecen estalagmitas que van hacia Itachi, pero 4 brazos de su Susano'o paran las estalagmitas. Las rompe con su fuerza.

- Amaterasu: Yon Magatama -Itachi crea 4 Magatamas con forma del símbolo del Sharingan de 3 comas en sus brazos del Susano'o, y los lanza contra Kabuto pero Kabuto con rapidez esquiva tres de las bolas, la 4ª impacta en su brazo izquierdo destrozándolo en fuego negro. Kabuto vuelve a cambiarse de piel, mientras la piel que dejó se deshace en el Amaterasu.

- ¿Crees que con tener el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno podrás conmigo? -dice Kabuto, riéndose- No me hagas reír -hace sellos- Sen'eijashu -expulsa varias serpientes de su muñeca, pero Itachi las aplasta con los 4 puños del Susano'o.

- No solo eso -dice Itachi, entonces el Susano'o vuelve a lanzar Magatamas de Amaterasu- También tengo mi Susano'o -Kabuto lo esquiva por poco, lanza más serpientes, pero moradas, y golpean al Susano'o. El veneno de las serpientes deshace poco a poco la caja torácica del Susano'o de Itachi. Itachi deshace su Susano'o y con un Amaterasu quema las serpientes.

- Genjutsu Shibari -Kabuto, realizando el sello del carnero, mete a Itachi en un Genjutsu, paralizándolo- ¿Pensabas que no realizaría un Genjutsu visual? Es tu fin, Itachi -pero tranquilamente Itachi mira hacia delante mientras la estrella de 6 puntas del ojo izquierdo gira hacia la izquierda, con rapidez lanza un kunai hacia él, Kabuto lo esquiva por un pelo- ¿Cómo...?

- Los ojos que me trasplanté -dice Itachi- son de mi novia Naomi, a quien ya encontré muerta en la masacre Uchiha y con quien realicé un pacto de sangre para que su sangre se parezca a la mía y así pueda obtener el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno -la estrella de 6 puntas dejan de girar- Tenía un Mangekyo Sharingan poderoso: Con el ojo izquierdo veía a través de las ilusiones visuales normales y de Genjutsus del Sharingan menores. No quiso usarlo nunca, y veo por qué -se agarra la cabeza, al parecer daba un desgaste de chakra grande- Como ves –mira a Kabuto- tus Genjutsus visuales no sirven contra mí.

- Ahora sí eres un experto en Genjutsu, pero aun así mi Flauta Demoníaca te... -dice Kabuto, cuando esquiva un kunai de Itachi.

- No usarás la flauta si no te dejo actuar -dice Itachi, lanza bolas de fuego a Kabuto, quien las esquiva.

- Sempō: Hakugeki no jutsu -Kabuto escupe un dragón blanco con una esfera en su mano, la esfera estalla en una gran luz que ciega momentáneamente a Itachi- Por lo que veo, no puedes ver a través de la luz, pero sí a través de Genjutsus -con sus escamas en su piel convertidas en mini-cuchillas va a atacar a Itachi pero era un clon explosivo que al recibir el primer corte explota con fuerza, hiriendo a Kabuto.

- Bunshin Daibakuha -dice Itachi, mientras hace sellos- Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu -crea un dragón de agua que alcanza a Kabuto.

- Senpō: Sen'ei Tajashu -Kabuto saca serpientes blancas de su muñeca, y las envía a todos lados de Itachi, con rapidez y con ayuda del Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, Itachi esquiva las serpientes y contrataca con rapidez con un kunai, cortando la cabeza de 4 de las serpientes.

- Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu -Itachi lanza una enorme bola de fuego a Kabuto, pero éste lo esquiva y lanza un kunai, acertando a Itachi en el pecho.

- Baka, ahora tus ojos son míos -dice Kabuto, cuando se revela que Itachi era un clon de agua. Kabuto se gira con rapidez y siente una bola de fuego en el estómago.

- Katon: Gōen Rasengan -Itachi envuelve a Kabuto en un torbellino de fuego- Desde que pude entrar en Konoha, he estado entrenando este jutsu... Y la verdad es muy efectivo.

- Has mejorado mucho desde la última vez -dice Kabuto.

- Ni siquiera me había esforzado en matarte, cometí el error de dejarte vivir -dice Itachi- Pero no volveré a cometer ese error -hace sellos- Suiton: Suigadan -crea una especie de taladro de agua, pero esta vez es más grande. El ataque se lanza a por Kabuto, quien esquiva el ataque salvo que es herido en la pierna.

- Yo tampoco enseñé todo lo que sé -dice Kabuto, hace sellos y crecen más estalagmitas que se lanzan a por Itachi, pero era un clon de agua.

- Por ahora no es lo suficiente -dice Itachi- para poder vencerme -aplica chakra de fuego en un kunai, que pasa de ser negro a formarse una especie de espada de fuego. Kabuto lanza su clon de Orochimaru hacia Itachi, quien parte por la mirad la serpiente. Éste empieza a deshacerse y a quemarse por donde ha cortado. Kabuto había vuelto a cambiar de piel- Si me dices que pare de hacer clones pero tú sigues con tu cambio de piel, no esperes que te haga caso -Kabuto se lanza a por Itachi.

- Tarenkyaku -Kabuto hace crecer su clon de Sakon y Ukon, golpea varias veces seguidas a Itachi con varias patadas a la vez, una patada le da a Itachi en la cara y lo estrella contra el suelo.

- Esto va a estar más complicado de lo que pensaba, la verdad -dice Itachi- Aun así, no durarás mucho.

* * *

**Adrian:** Vaya, y yo que esperaba que no sea confuso, lo siento ^^U Claro que se armará una buena ^^ PD: La batalla campal va a empezar XD


	70. Capítulo 70

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 70, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

La espada Chokutō de Sasuke y el Abanico de Guerra de Tobi chocan, produciendo chispas. Después Tobi se aleja y se toca el brazo, invocando 4 Fūma Shuriken que lanza contra Sasuke.

- Shinra Tensei -Sasuke desvía los Fūma Shurikens con suma tranquilidad- Es inútil que puedas hacerme nada -de repente de la mano de Tobi aparecen cadenas de chakra que se lanzan a por Sasuke- ¿Qué...? -las esquiva por un pelo.

- Los 6 Caminos y yo teníamos los poderes del Rinnegan divididos -dice Tobi- Yo tengo el Camino Externo desde el principio, y con cada Camino del Dolor que es destruido, sólo yo obtengo el poder de ese Camino del Dolor destruido... Significa que lo que tengo son 6 de los 7 poderes del Rinnegan. Sólo con eso es suficiente para derrotaros -guarda su Abanico de Guerra.

- Como que eso me importa algo -dice Sasuke, lanza un Fūma Shuriken.

- Shinra Tensei -Tobi va a desviar el Fūma shuriken pero desaparece por el Kamui de Kakashi, dos segundo después Kakashi abre un agujero negro detrás de Tobi, y el Fūma Shuriken aparece y se clava en su espalda.

- Raikiri -Kakashi lanza un rayo a Tobi, pero envía su cuerpo a la otra dimensión por lo que no sufre daño alguno.

- Es inútil que lo intentéis siquiera -dice Tobi, pero un clon de Kakashi va a clavarle por la espalda un kunai al tiempo que el Kakashi real se aleja de un salto- Shinra Tensei -golpea con fuerza al clon, Sasuke le lanza unos Chidori Senbon que Tobi esquiva gracias al Sharingan.

- Enton: Kagutsuchi -Sasuke hace crecer picos de Amaterasu que Tobi envía a la otra dimensión con el Kamui. Tobi se prepara para atacar- Vaya, al parecer puedo hacer poderes del Sharingan aun con el Rinnegan -sonríe- Perfecto, entonces probaré una cosa.

- Suiton: Suikōdan no jutsu -Kakashi crea un tiburón de Agua que se lanza a por Tobi, éste convierte su brazo derecho en una especie de lanza misiles gracias a su Camino Asura y lanza el misil contra el tiburón, haciéndolo explotar. Algunos más van hacia Kakashi, que con la Espada de Luz Blanca los parte en dos dejando una estela blanca.

- Chidori Eisō -Sasuke crea una lanza de rayos, pero Tobi con tranquilidad es atravesado en el pecho pero no le ocurre nada al haber enviado su pecho a la otra dimensión.

- Basho Ten'in -Tobi atrae a Kakashi y saca un kunai, recubriéndolo en rayos. Entonces Kakashi saca su espada de Luz Blanca y la recubre también en rayos, entonces los dos ataques chocan y algunos rayos impactan en el suelo de alrededor- La espada de Luz Blanca... Es como luchar contra el mismísimo Sakumo.

- Raikiri Ken -Kakashi realiza un ataque horizontal que lo hiere en el lado derecho, entonces el lado derecho expulsa una sustancia blanca, reparando las heridas- Parte de Zetsu...

- Por cosas como esta lo hice -dice Tobi, ataca a Kakashi lanzando 4 Fūma Shuriken pero Kakashi los corta con su Espada de Luz Blanca.

- Amaterasu -Sasuke recubre a Tobi en llamas negras, pero éste había desaparecido. Aparece detrás de Sasuke con su cadena preparada- Chokutō, una cadena, Fūma Shurikens... -con su Chokutō desvía un ataque de Tobi- Sí que tienes cosas. Pero has deshechado los poderes de tu Mangekyo Sharingan.

- Ni me hace falta -dice Tobi- Tenchi Bakusō -Tobi se vuelve intangible y traspasa a Sasuke, dejando una estela de sellos explosivos por donde ha pasado, provocando una enorme explosión- Y ahora -hace sellos, ve a Sasuke algo herido- Tenchi Kaihei -envía a Sasuke a su dimensión de bolsillo, después los bloques de esa dimensión empiezan a moverse para aplastar a Sasuke, pero de repente Sasuke es enviado al mundo real gracias al Kamui de Kakashi. Naruto le había pasado un poco de chakra y pudo sacar a Sasuke a tiempo.

- Gracias Kakashi -dice Sasuke.

- No es nada, Sasuke -dice Kakashi, ataca a Tobi pero éste interpone su cadena en medio, después de alejar a Kakashi de una patada agarra a Sasuke del cuello con la cadena, lo lanza al aire y gracias a su Ninjutsu espacio-tiempo aparece encima de él para darle un puñetazo que lo empotra contra el suelo. Pero era un cambiazo.

- Tsukiyomi -Sasuke activa un poder en su ojo izquierdo. El suelo de debajo de Tobi se convierte en arenas movedizas, atrapando a Tobi hasta la cintura- ¿No quieres el poder de la Luna? Pues ese mismo poder te destruirá -la Luna se convierte en un Rinnegan, y dejando una estela de fuego, se lanza a por Tobi.

- ¡Kai! -con el Sharingan de Obito Tobi hace que gire 180 grados la pupila de su ojo, entonces se deshace la ilusión pero recibe un gran corte en el brazo izquierdo, de su herida sale sangre- Maldito Sasuke...

- Técnicamente te estas insultando a ti mismo -dice Sasuke- Aunque eres sólo oscuridad... Oscuridad que ya no reside en mí...

- Yo soy tu verdadero "yo", Sasuke -dice Tobi- Tú te empeñas en engañarte y en ser como no eres... En ser como la Alianza quiere verte.

- Tu dices ser el verdadero "yo" -dice Sasuke- Pero yo soy el verdadero y tu eres solamente oscuridad...

- Cállate -dice Tobi- Además, piensa en lo que ocurrirá después de la guerra, en el improbable caso de que ganéis... ¿Crees que olvidarán tus crímenes? ¿Crees que olvidaran que mataste a un candidato al Hokage?

- Después de la guerra, dejaré que haya ANBU que me vigilen hasta que estén seguros de que no les voy a engañar -dice Sasuke- Y lo de Danzō... Admito que actué por venganza... Pero ese Sasuke vengativo y odioso ha muerto para dar vida a un Sasuke que jura fidelidad a Konoha.

- No me hagas reír -dice Tobi- ¿Acaso no quieres vengar a tu clan matando a Itachi, quien asesinó a tu clan? ¿Acaso no quieres matar a los viejos de Konoha, que planearon todo esto?

- Tú eres el único que está detrás de todo lo que ha pasado -dice Sasuke- No me fío de nada que digas.

- Te conté toda la verdad de la Masacre de los Uchiha -dice Tobi- ¿Y aun así no me crees? Tendré que hacerte entrar en razón de una vez -recubre su cadena en rayos- Kusariōsen -corre hacia Sasuke dejando una estela azul y blanco, y golpea la Chokutō de Sasuke. Después la Chokutō golpea la cadena de Tobi.

- Si quieres saber mi opinión... Sí, aún no te creo -dice Sasuke, se aleja rápidamente, empieza a formar un Chidori, después se lanza a por Tobi, le atraviesa.

- Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu -Kakashi lanza una enorme bola de fuego a Tobi, lo esquiva pero no se da cuenta de un Chidori Senbon que se clava en la pierna.

- Maldito... -dice Tobi, ataca a Sasuke con Chidori Senbon pero Sasuke los lanza lejos con el Shinra Tensei. Después realiza sellos.

- Kuchiyose no jutsu -Sasuke invoca al halcón, pero esta vez los ojos del halcón eran los Rinnegan- Ahora, te enseñaré mi poder –le mira con los Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno- Mugen: Kat Kuroinsegi -el suelo de Tobi se convierte en cuerdas que atrapan sus piernas.

- Ya veo, como sólo tengo un Rinnegan no soy totalmente inmune a los Genjutsus de tan alto nivel como éste, pero te he dicho que no va a funcionar -dice Tobi, su Sharingan brilla- Kai -activa el poder del Sharingan... Pero no funciona- ¿Imposible, cómo...?

- No es sólo un Genjutsu del Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno, superior a tu Mangekyo Sharingan aunque tengas parte de Zetsu -dice la voz de Sasuke- sino un Genjutsu que será tu fin -la luna se convierte en una masa negra con un fuego negro- Todos los daños que recibas en este Genjutsu se convertirán en daños físicos. Esto es tu sentencia de muerte -Tobi ve su cuerpo arder, entonces el Rinnegan de Tobi brilla intensamente y el Genjutsu se deshace en trozos de cristales- No es posible...

- ¿Acaso no ves que soy tú? -dice Tobi, quemado por el Genjutsu- No puedes atacarme con lo mismo que tuve, aparte tengo más poder.

- Recuerda que aunque tu tengas el Kamui, yo tengo el Camino Preta, el Amaterasu, el Susano'o y el Tsukiyomi -dice Sasuke- Chidorigatana -recubre su Chokutō en rayos, golpea a Tobi pero este se va a su otra dimensión. Después aparece pero esta vez armado con su Chokutō.

- Esta vez -dice Tobi- es una pelea entre tu y yo. Entre el "yo" de tu futuro y el "yo" del presente.

- Una pelea de la que no saldrás vivo -dice Sasuke lanzándose a por Tobi, pero él usa el Shinra Tensei para alejar a Sasuke.

- Rasengan -Kakashi crea una bola de viento que va a estrellar contra Tobi, pero éste activa su Camino Naraka y agarra a Kakashi del cuello, entonces aparece un monstruo con el Rinnegan izquierdo y el Sharingan derecho, y con su lengua quita la máscara de Kakashi, pero después tanto Tobi como la invocación se electrocutan por el Raiton: Kage Bunshin. La invocación desaparece en humo.

- ¡Kirin! -casi al mismo tiempo Sasuke crea un monstruo de rayos en el cielo que se lanza a por Tobi, pero le da tiempo a realizar el Shinra Tensei y desviar el ataque de Sasuke, pero no esperaba que Kakashi lance 3 Fūma Shuriken a Tobi, quien desvía los Fūma Shuriken con su Chokutō.

- Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu -Tobi lanza un dragón de agua hacia Sasuke, quien absorbe el dragón con su Camino Petra- Chidori Kuosen -Tobi clava la Chokutō en el suelo, la electricidad recurre su brazo, la espada y los charcos de agua que ha dejado hasta ir a por Sasuke, pero lo esquiva elevándose, forma un puño de Susano'o que golpea a Tobi, pero el ataque le traspasa.

- Te tengo -dice Sasuke, en cuanto Tobi aparece al lado del brazo- Enton: Amaterasu Ude -el brazo del Susano'o se recubre de Amaterasu, quemando a Tobi en el brazo izquierdo.

- Maldito -dice Tobi con ira, envía el Amaterasu a la otra dimensión, después ve su brazo quemado. Entonces Sasuke empieza a formar un Susano'o con 4 brazos, piernas y que mide casi 7 metros. En su espalda tiene una especie de carcaj con flechas, en su brazo inferior izquierda se forma una espada- El Susano'o perfecto. Me alegra saber que el poder de Madara reside en ti.

- Esta guerra -dice Sasuke- pensaste que era el fin de la Alianza –le mira con el Rinnegan- pero se ha convertido en tu propio fin.

Kusariōsen (Cadena de Rayos)

Mugen: Kat Kuroinsegi (Ilusión Demoníaca: Meteorito de Fuego negro)

* * *

**Adrian:** Gracias ^^ PD: En el siguiente capítulo veremos qué hacen los Kages, por ahora disfruta de la batalla Presente vs Futuro.


	71. Capítulo 71

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 71, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Madara absorbe un Rasenkyūgan de Naruto, después esquiva un puño-hacha de Jūgo con rapidez y le aleja de una patada. Después esquiva varios Kami Shuriken de Konan y varios de los golpes de Tsunade.

- Yōton: Yōkai no jutsu -Mei lanza un enorme chorro de lava hacia Madara.

- Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu -Suigetsu lanza un enorme dragón de agua.

- Suna Shigure -Gaara crea del cielo arena que hace llover espinas de arena. Los tres ataques se lanzan a por Madara.

- Shinra Tensei -Madara desvía los 3 ataques casi con desgana, hasta que ve a Ōnoki crear una cúpula cuadrada.

- Jinton: Genkai Hakuri no jutsu -Ōnoki casi encierra a Madara en la cúpula. Oye una voz encima suyo.

- ¡Wakusei Rasengan! -Naruto crea un Rasengan gigante junto con otros Rasengan pequeños girando alrededor del gran Rasengan, dando la forma de un planeta con sus satélites. Impacta el Rasengan en Madara aunque éste con rapidez invocó su tórax del Susano'o para protegerse, todos los Rasengan giran de forma diferente y destroza el tórax del Susano'o y hiere de gravedad a Madara.

- Eres mejor de lo que pensaba, chico Kyubi -dice Madara, tiene que apoyarse en el suelo por las heridas, aunque se recompone con rapidez.

- Cuantas ganas tenía de pelear contigo, Uchiha Madara -dice Naruto, con voz grave. Sus ojos eran rojos y con pupilas de zorro, las marcas de la mejilla eran más grandes y le habían crecido los incisivos.

- Eres... -dice Madara viendo el extraño cambio de Naruto.

- El único que te conoce muy bien, Madara -dice Kurama, el zorro de 9 colas, a través de Naruto- En este modo puedo cambiarme con Naruto para hablar.

- Kyubi -dice Madara- Maldito zorro, eres un arma de los Uchiha. Eres mi arma, necesaria para realizar el plan Ojo de Luna. Ese chico en el que estás no es más que un incompetente que usa Kage Bunshin para multiplicar su incompetencia.

- Lo dudo mucho, Madara -dice Kurama- porque este crío, Naruto... Es el legado de Nagato, Jiraiya, Minato... Y lo más probable, del hijo menor del Rikudō Sennin... El que te derrotará...

- No me derrotará -dice Madara- Mírame, he vuelto a vivir... Soy más poderoso gracias al Rinnegan y al Mokuton.

- Y el tiene mi poder, que no es poco -dice Kurama- Sé que te ganará- deja paso a Naruto.

- Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Eisō -Madara crea árboles que atrapan a Naruto, después usa el puño de Susano'o para golpearle con fuerza y enviarlo atrás unos metros. Tsunade corre esquivando enormes bolas de fuego hasta pegar un salto.

- ¡Tsūkenkyaku! -grita Tsunade alzando su pierna encima de Madara, al lado está A con su Armadura de Rayos.

- Raigyaku Suihei Sendiabu -A golpea a Madara al mismo tiempo que Tsunade, pero justo a tiempo había realizado un clon de madera, recibiendo el clon los ataques en su lugar. Con rapidez A y Tsunade se alejan.

- ¡Amaterasu! -dice Madara, un fuego negro envuelve a Ōnoki, pero resulta ser un clon de piedra, después un gólem de piedras golpea a Madara. Después Suigetsu le ataca con su espada, pero con tranquilidad Madara lo bloquea con su fina espada.

- Lo tengo -dice Mei mientras hace sellos- Suiton: Amekeimusho Hatsuga -se crea una enorme bola de agua que casi atrapa a Madara, ya que con su Mokuton consigue absorber el agua. Después de debajo de Madara se forma una piscina de agua del que sale un gran chorro que envía a volar a Madara, después de la piscina de agua salen agujas de agua que perforan varias veces a Madara- Suiton: Suiryū Hōbaku -en el cielo se forma un dragón que cae hacia Madara, formándose una explosión de agua al chocar Madara contra el suelo.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que sabéis hacer? -dice Madara recubierto en el cuerpo del Susano'o de 4 brazos, hace sellos- Jutsu: Insegi -un enorme meteorito cae del cielo. Naruto transforma su brazo en la enorme cara de Kurama y lanza una enorme Bijūdama enorme al meteorito, deshaciéndolo igual que con el segundo meteorito de detrás- Imposible...

- Rasenrangan -Naruto saca varios brazos de chakra de su espalda, con un Rasengan en cada mano, y todas los Rasengan se estrellan en Madara, pero era un clon de Madera.

- Katon: Ryūen Hōka no jutsu -el verdadero Madara y el Susano'o hacen sellos y lanzan 4 enormes dragones de fuego que se lanzan a por Jūgo, pero con su propulsión de chakra consigue esquivarlos, aunque con dificultad.

- Shikigami no Mai -Konan rodea a Madara y su Susano'o de papeles, después Konan aprovecha la distracción para crear decenas de lanzas de papeles explosivos, creando una enorme explosión. Aunque Madara se había protegido creando un árbol que lo protegía.

- Mini Rasenshuriken -Naruto forma un pequeño Rasenshuriken en su dedo y lo lanza contra el árbol, que se deshace en polvo tras explotar el Rasenshuriken. Pero después la explosión es absorbida por Madara.

- No es suficiente para derrotarme -dice Madara, hace sellos- Doton: Doryūsō -condensa varias piedras dándole forma de estalagmitas, y las lanza contra Naruto y Suigetsu, Naruto con rapidez salta hacia arriba esquivando los picos, Suigetsu se deja atravesar, ya que no le ocurre nada.

- Girochin Doroppu -A salta hacia Madara y golpea al Susano'o de Madara con gran fuerza, se resquebraja un poco. De un salto se aleja. Naruto hace un sello.

- Kage Bunshin no jutsu –Naruto crea una nube de humo, por la que salen tres clones.

- ¿No te vas a cansar de fallar, mocoso incompetente? –dice Madara usando al Susano'o para golpear a los clones y deshacerlos en humo, nota a Naruto detrás- Es inútil -se gira a ver a Naruto... En su Modo Sabio, sorprendiendo a Madara. Encima de Madara hay casi 2000 clones- Imposible.

- ¡Senpō! –Naruto golpea a Madara aun con su Susano'o debido a su fuerza aumentada, el Susano'o se rompre, Madara se eleva un metro- ¡U! –tres clones patean a Madara hasta arriba- ¡Zu-ma-ki! –más clones golpean a Madara mientras el verdadero Naruto salta hasta ponerse junto con los demás- ¡Naruto ni sen rendan! –Madara recibe 2000 golpes de Naruto y sus clones con la fuerza multiplicada por el Modo Sabio, haciendo que Madara atraviese el suelo casi un metro- ¡Bijūdama! -Naruto se convierte en una versión en miniatura de Kurama y lanza la Bijūdama hacia Madara.

- Yasaka no Magatama -el Susano'o lanza una figura de tres tomoes, partiendo por la mitad la Bijūdama y destruyendo más tierra- Patético -Madara sale del suelo- Antes el Kyubi tenía una gran fuerza, pero ahora... Entre la parte de chakra que le quitaron los Hermanos de Oro y Plata, y la mitad del chakra que Minato selló en su propio cuerpo... Es patéticamente débil. Yo puedo contigo, y con todos vosotros.

- La diferencia es que nosotros somos 9, y tú solo 1 -dice Naruto.

- Eso se arregla rápido -dice Madara, hace sellos- Mokuton no jutsu -se crean 8 clones de Madara, con sus Susano'o. A Naruto le aparece una gota en la cabeza.

- No debí hablar -dice Naruto. Lanza un Rasenshuriken pero la vista compartida de los Madara evita el ataque. Konan lanza decenas de lanzas de papel explosivos, pero ninguno alcanza a los Madara- *No puedo darles*

- "Pero hay un punto débil en los clones" -dice Kurama- "Y es el fuego, en ese estado de Mokuton les daña aun más. Pero no un fuego cualquiera: tiene que ser un fuego potente, como el Enton de Sasuke..."

- *O la lava* -piensa Naruto- Claro, eso es -salta hacia atrás hasta estar al lado de Mei- Mei, concentra tu lava y lanzarlo en cuanto lo diga.

- Entendido Naruto, dame algo de tiempo -dice Mei, concentra lava en sus manos.

- Suigetsu, Jūgo -dice Naruto mientras mira a los mencionados- Atacad conmigo a Madara.

- Eso está hecho -dice Suigetsu sonriendo, hace sellos- Suiton: Gōsuiwan no jutsu -los músculos de su brazo se fortalecen y agrandan bastante.

- Interesante -dice Madara sonriendo.

- ¡Ahí voy, Madara! -grita Suigetsu, ataca con furia a Madara, consigue resquebrajar otro poco el Susano'o.

- Kassokuken: Isshiki -Jūgo se propulsa con chakra y golpea a Madara con fuerza, el Susano'o agarra a Jūgo y lo lanza contra Suigetsu.

- Rasenrengan -Naruto golpea la espalda del Susano'o con dos Rasengan, consigue atravesar a uno de los clones de madera. Crea varios brazos de chakra y golpea a los Madara- ¡Ahora! -se aleja rápidamente.

- Yōton: Ōdama Yōgan Gurōbu -Mei lanza la enorme bola de lava, tanto Naruto como Suigetsu y Jūgo se alejan rápidamente. La lava deshace las piedras y los huesos de los Susano'o hasta alcanzar a los Madara, los clones se deshacen.

- Ahora me he convertido en un inmortal, Alianza Shinobi -dice Madara empezando a regenerarse- Es imposible matarme.

- ¿Ahora que hacemos? -dice Naruto.

- Es imposible vencerlo, se nos va a acabar el chakra antes de derrotarlo -dice Suigetsu.

- Naruto, sé una forma -dice Tsunade- Pero... pero tiene un alto precio...

- ¿De qué hablas, Oba-chan? -dice Naruto, preocupado por el tono de voz de Tsunade. Después comprende y se pone un poco pálido- ¡No! ¡Oba-chan, no lo hagas! ¡Ya he perdido a demasiada gente en esta guerra!

- ¡Es la única forma de detener a Madara, Naruto! -dice Tsunade- Si no lo hago, no quedará nada del mundo ninja. No se cansa, tiene una vida ilimitada y un chakra monstruoso. Debo hacerlo... Para que seas Hokage -Naruto mira a Tsunade con asombro- Sé que lo serás... Uzumaki Naruto.

- Oba-chan... -dice Naruto- Si Nagato estuviera aquí, al menos podríamos...

- ¿Atacáis ya, o tengo que obligaros a atacar? -dice Madara cortando la conversación de Tsunade y Naruto.

- Entretén a Madara un poco, Naruto -dice Tsunade.

- H... Hai -dice Naruto, forma un enorme Rasenshuriken y lo lanza contra Madara, quien bloquea con su Susano'o el Rasenshuriken. Luego hace sellos- Kage Bunshin no jutsu –se crea un clon, prepara dos Rasenshuriken y se lanza a por Madara.

- ¿No te vas a cansar, Naruto? -Madara usa su Camino Preta para absorber a los Rasenshurikens. De repente nota algo cogiendo su alma- ¿Q... qué?

- Shiki Fūjin -Tsunade había invocado al Shinigami, y su brazo atraviesa a Tsunade y coge el alma de Madara- Uchiha Madara... Haría cualquier cosa... -escupe un poco de sangre- por proteger Konoha.

- Maldita... Senju -dice Madara- Te he... infravalorado... No importa... ¡Soy Uchiha Madara, el ninja que pudo rivalizar con Hashirama Senju! -consigue mover un poco el brazo donde está la espada del Susano'o, pero ya no lo mueve más.

- Naruto -dice Tsunade- Hago esto... para darte un futuro mejor... Un futuro donde puedas hacer la paz que Jiraiya tanto quería.

- Yo... ¡No puedo hacer esto! -dice Naruto- ¡Me prometí ser Hokage, pero así no! ¡No se que hacer si te vas!

- Tienes a tus amigos, a Kakashi, a Tenten... A Sasuke... A toda Konoha, quien lucha para protegerte... Para apoyarte -dice Tsunade- No te preocupes, podrás hacerlo...

- Senju Tsunade -dice Madara, con odio en su voz e ira en sus ojos- Vas a sacrificarte... por un arma...

- Naruto no... es un arma -dice Tsunade escupiendo sangre, el alma de Madara sale poco a poco- Es el mejor ninja que he conocido en mi vida. Al principio lo vi como alguien ingenuo, pensaba que perseguía un sueño imposible... Pero después comprendí... que él cumplirá sus sueños.

- Oba-chan -dice Naruto, llorando.

- No te preocupes -dice Tsunade- tienes una luz... que te ayudará a crear la paz -saca el alma de Madara- ¡Sellado! -sella el alma de Madara en su cuerpo, el cuerpo de Madara se deshace en polvo- *Adiós... Naruto... Espero que en cuanto nos veamos en la otra vida... Ya hayas realizado la paz* -sonríe, mientras cae al suelo.

- ¡Oba-chan! -grita Naruto- ¡Oba-chan! -no para de llorar sobre el cuerpo de Tsunade, quien había sido como una madre para él.

- Naruto -dice Gaara con melancolía, apoyando su mano en el hombro para consolarle- Tsunade... no vio otra forma de acabar con Madara.

- Pero... ella -dice Naruto, se limpia los ojos.

- Debes ser fuerte, Naruto -dice Konan- Por Tsunade, por Jiraiya, por Nagato... Por todos aquellos que murieron en la guerra. Todas las esperanzas están puestas en ti... Eres, junto con Tenten y los hermanos Uchiha, nuestra esperanza.

- En eso... tienes razón -dice Naruto, mirando a Konan- Ganaremos, por todas aquellas personas que perdieron la vida en esta guerra.

* * *

**Adrian:** Pues se me acaba de ocurrir una forma ^^ PD: No es una nueva técnica del Senjutsu, pero me apetecía recuperar ese combo ^^

**SB:** Pues ahora sólo hay capítulos de peleas ^^ Aquí tienes la continuación.


	72. Capítulo 72

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 72, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sakura usa sus shurikens para desviar los shurikens de Tenten, quien estaba en su modo Sabio. Después Tenten invoca dobles kunais y los lanza contra Sakura, pero Sakura usa el Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu para deshacer los dobles kunais.

- Ahora estamos solo tu y yo, Tenten -dice Sakura- Nadie se atreverá a entrometerse entre nosotras -Sakura sabe que Tenten podría usar el Jokiton para dificultar su Hiraishin. No podía arriesgarse.

- Mikazuke no Mai -Tenten se arma con una katana y con una rápida finta aparece encima de Sakura, Sakura lo había visto con su Sharingan y bloquea el ataque con un kunai espacio-tiempo, aleja a Tenten de un gran puñetazo... Pero con rapidez Tenten guarda la katana y lanza un kunai con un sello explosivo, que se clava cerca, produciéndose una enorme explosión.

- ¿Creías que eso era suficiente, Tenten? -dice Sakura saliendo del humo, algo quemada, en ese momento Tsunade muere sellando a Madara. Sakura ve la muerte de Tsunade con una sonrisa- Aunque hayamos perdido a Madara, se lo merece esa Tsunade por proteger a unos monstruos.

- Sakura -dice Tenten, temblando de ira al oírla- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tu maestra, la Hokage? ¡Te ha enseñado todo lo que sabes sobre Ninjutsus médicos! ¡Te ha enseñado la fuerza que tienes!

- Que me enseñe cosas no significa que no la odie por tener a unos monstruos en Konoha -dice Sakura, con rostro serio- Ella sabia lo que Naruto es, pero aun así ella lo quería como a un hijo... Patético -dice esa palabra con asco.

- ¡No hay nada de patético en Tsunade! -dice la voz de A, Sakura recibe un poderoso puñetazo en toda la cara, estrellándola lejos.

- Vaya, así que el Raikage también se une -dice Sakura, ve que también está Mei y Konan con él- Y otros dos traidores más para matarlos.

- Sakura -dice Konan- Te has convertido en una persona llena de oscuridad, oscuridad que te puso el hombre que Sasuke eliminará.

- ¡Él no puede matar a Tobi, vosotros le lavasteis el cerebro! -grita Sakura- Y encima esta guerra se produce por querer proteger a los monstruos aunque aleguéis que es por poder. Es todo culpa vuestra -hace sellos- Kat Minuo Siko -Sakura crea un fuego oscuro que Tenten y sus aliados esquivan por un pelo.

- ¡La guerra la ha iniciado Tobi, no nosotros! -dice Tenten, ataca a Sakura con la katana pero Sakura esquiva el ataque con el Hiraishin, después crea un bisturí de chakra y ataca a Tenten, pero Tenten esquiva por un pelo los ataques usando el Jokiton.

- ¡Tobi la ha iniciado porque no quisieron daros a vosotros, armas de la Alianza Shinobi! -dice Sakura golpeando el suelo y mandando a volar a Tenten- Sacrificar unos monstruos para realizar la paz... Lo veo justo.

- ¡¿Justo?! -dice Mei, cae de pie y lanza chorros de lava, pero Sakura con rapidez esquiva todos ellos, entonces usa el Rinnegan para agarrar el puño de A recubierto en rayos y absorber el jutsu.

- ¡No todo vale para hacer la "paz" que Tobi y tú queréis! –grita Konan lanzando shurikens de papel, Sakura esquiva los ataques con ayuda del Hiraishin.

- ¡Claro que sí, vale todo! -grita Sakura viendo el vapor de Tenten y Mei, saca su primera cola y pega un rugido de chakra eliminando el vapor- Y te lo enseñaré -lanza su brazo de Chakra, golpeando a A, sale volando unos metros.

En ese momento Tobi usa el Kamui para hacer desaparecer el jutsu de Gaara, poco después esquiva un puñetazo de Naruto en su Modo Sabio... Después con rapidez Naruto vuelve a su modo Bijū y golpea a Tobi en el estómago, al no esperarse tal ataque.

- Wakusei Rasengan -con rapidez un segundo brazo se estrella en el estómago de Tobi, mandándolo a volar aunque usa el Kamui para desaparecer justo antes de la explosión. Entonces aparece detrás de Sasuke y va a golpearlo con el Abanico de Guerra, pero Sasuke crea un Amaterasu, protegiéndolo, entonces Tobi se aleja de un salto.

- Sois muy buenos, pero eso no servirá -dice Tobi- Uchiwa Furarī -crea una enorme corriente de aire hacia Naruto, pero algo lo atraviesa. Lee queda delante de Tobi.

- ¡Mugen Ranbu! -después de haber abierto siete puertas de Chakra, Lee golpea el suelo, creando un terremoto que manda a volar a Tobi por los aires. Entonces Lee comienza a golpear al enemigo en muchas ocasiones a la velocidad de la luz, haciendo imposible que Tobi vea los ataques se mueve tan rápido que pareciera que hay 3 Lee atacando a la vez. Para finalizar, Lee golpea a Tobi desde el cielo en tres ocasiones, haciendo que se impacte contra el suelo

- ¡Bien hecho, cejotas! -grita Naruto de alegría.

- ¡Senpō: Konran Hyakuhōren! -Tenten invoca millares de armas afiladas de todo tipo, dispuestas a herir de gravedad a Sakura. Pero Sakura con ayuda del Sharingan y con su rapidez los esquiva rápidamente.

- ¡Es imposible pararme, Jinchūriki! -grita Sakura haciendo sellos, carga rayos en su mano, pero estos rayos ahora eran rojos por el chakra del Hachibi- ¡Raikiri! -se lanza a por Tenten dejando el suelo donde pasa mucho más destrozado que con el Raikiri normal. Tenten esquiva a Sakura y la va a atacar, pero Sakura sonríe, girándose rápidamente, aún con el Raikiri preparado, hiere a Tenten en el hombro- ¡El Plan Ojo de Luna está cerca de cumplirse, sólo necesito tu chakra! -la aleja de una patada.

- ¡Lo que necesitas es ver que Tobi te ha manipulado! -grita Tenten sacando una cola- Te has creído sus mentiras... Sus engaños...

- Si no te creí la primera vez -dice Sakura- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te creeré las siguientes veces? -esquiva una garra de Tenten y luego Sakura le pega un arañazo en la cara a Tenten- Vuestras palabras vacias no me engañarán.

- Eso te ha dicho Tobi -dice Tenten- Pero no es verdad.

- ¿Ah no? -dice Sakura- Decís cualquier cosa para salvados. Tobi dice la verdad... y lo sabéis...

- ¡Y por eso vas a creer a Tobi, un hombre lleno de oscuridad y que te mató en su tiempo... antes que a tus amigos! -dice Konan, al ver que Sakura se lanza a por ella con un papel afilado, lo lanza con rapidez y hiere en la mejilla a Sakura, aunque después recibe un puño de Chakra en el estómago.

- ¡Tobi no es cualquiera, es el Sasuke-kun que es siempre! -grita Sakura- ¡El verdadero! ¡El único!

- ¡Estas demasiado obsesionada por Sasuke, sea del pasado, del presente o del futuro! -dice Tenten intentando razonar con ella- ¡Tu obsesión por hacer lo mejor para él te impide ver a nosotros como personas! -tiembla de ira- Tú sólo tenías ojos para "tu" Sasuke, mientras insultas a Naruto-kun... Aunque en la misión de Zabuza Naruto lo dio todo y quedó inconsciente... ¡tú sólo te preocupabas en que Sasuke esté bien! ¡En el Valle del Fin no viste a Naruto-kun como un chico lleno de vida y que haría lo que fuera para ayudar a sus amigos... sino que lo viste como lo que tenía dentro, y eso te asustó y acumulaste odio hasta el punto de unirte a Akatsuki para capturar a los Bijū! ¡Hasta declarar la guerra a los Jinchūriki y a todos los que le apoyan! ¡A apoyar esta guerra que sólo ha traído muerte y sufrimiento!

- Ésta es la última guerra -dice Sakura- Porque tras realizar el Tsukiyomi Infinito, controlaremos a todos... No habrá más muertes, ni más guerras... ¡Sólo paz! ¡Y libraré a Sasuke-kun de vuestra mentira y estaré con él... Para siempre!

- ¡Mira alrededor, Haruno Sakura! -grita A- ¡Han muerto miles de ninjas por la "paz" de Tobi y por tu obsesión!

- ¡Han muerto porque habéis preferido proteger a unos monstruos que uniros a nuestro grupo de paz! -grita Sakura, lanza un kunai espacio-tiempo a Tenten, pero Sakura aparece a medio camino y va a golpear a Tenten, pero A aparece delante de Sakura, agarra su puño y la golpea varias veces contra el suelo, después la tira al aire, mandándola algunos metros a volar.

- ¡Kyodaina tekkyū! - Tenten invoca una bola de hierro gigante a través de un pergamino que es lanzado al aire, en forma de espiral. Luego es sujetado por unas cuerdas de alambre y concentra el chakra en sus músculos para poder moverlo hacia Sakura, pero con un rugido de chakra Sakura deshace la invocación. Tenten se protege gracias a su cola- Sogu Tensasai - Tenten lanza su gran pergamino en el aire por encima de Sakura y cientos de armas diferentes son convocadas de la misma, que luego caen en forma de lluvia hacia abajo. Sakura esquiva las armas, pero ahora iban mucho más rápido, y consiguen herir a Sakura en el hombro y el costado derecho.

- Maldita... -dice Sakura sacándose el kunai de su hombro, saca una segunda cola- Después de todo esto, nadie lamentará tu muerte.

- Después de esto no moriré, y tú tampoco -dice Tenten- Te traeré a Konoha, volverás a ser la chica amable de antes.

- Antes muerta que volver a esa aldea de traidores y asesinos -dice Sakura. Lanza dos brazos de Chakra pero Mei crea un muro de lava que deshace los brazos de lava.

- Yōton: Yōgan Gaizā -Mei hace subir a la superficie de la tierra un gran géiser de lava que emerge de la tierra, se convierte en una vaina, y avanza directamente hacia Sakura, quien esquiva la vaina aunque los papeles explosivos de Konan la estaban esperando. Se produce una enorme explosión, del humo sale kunais, Tenten los esquiva, invoca con rapidez una katana y va a atacar a Sakura, pero entonces un tercer puño de Chakra la golpea en la cara, haciéndola retroceder un metro.

- Bai Koryu no Mai -Tenten se acerca a gran velocidad al enemigo y en el último segundo hace una finta, asestándole a Sakura un corte horizontal ascendente en ambos costados de forma casi instantánea. Un poco de sangre sale de sus heridas.

- ¡Ōkashō! -Sakura golpea con fuerza el suelo, destrozándolo y enviando a volar a Tenten. Entonces un kunai espacio-tiempo es lanzado hacia arriba, un sello de teletransporte aparece en el pecho de Tenten, y después aparece Sakura delante de Tenten, con dos Raikiri- ¡Raikiri: Shōraishin! -con varios golpes del Raikiri eleva a Tenten al cielo. Sakura aparece en el kunai del cielo, encima de Tenten, y la estrella contra el suelo con el Raikiri, creando una explosión eléctrica. Sonríe, pero al segundo recibe otro puñetazo de Tenten en el estómago, estrellándola lejos- Eres dura, Tenten... pero no lo suficiente -Tenten se levanta, sus heridas estaban siendo curadas con rapidez.

- ¡Bakuryūgeki! -Tenten lanza desde uno de sus pergaminos, una gran bola de fuego con forma de dragón que destruye todo lo que toca. Sakura absorbe la gran bola de fuego con su Camino Petra y corre a golpearla, cosa que Tenten aprovecha para rodearse con dos rollos, invocando armas para que Sakura reciba daño al golpear- Sōshōryū -Tenten pone dos pergaminos pequeños en el suelo. Tras realizar unos sellos, los pergaminos se actican, saliendo lanzados por los aires como dos dragones de humo en forma de hélice. Tenten entonces salta entre los dos pergaminos, y comienza a convocar rápidamente y lanzar todo tipo de armas contra su objetivo, formando una andanada mortal de proyectiles. Sakura con facilidad se aleja con el Hiraishin, pero entonces 5 Fūma Shuriken salen volando a gran velocidad y sin dar tiempo a bloquearlos hieren a Sakura, Tenten saca su 3ª cola, pero como esa 3ª cola corresponde a su "yo" oscuro, puede controlarla.

- Impresionante, veo que los otros monstruos te enseñaron bien -dice Sakura.

- Deja de llamarle monstruo a Naruto-kun y a Bee -dice Tenten.

- ¿Naruto-kun? -dice Sakura al darse cuenta mejor de las palabras de Tenten, su cara demuestra más odio- Tú... estás enamorada de ese... zorro estúpido... Eso es asqueroso... dos monstruos... juntos... Otra razón mas para mataros.

- No dejaremos que te acerques a Naruto -dice Konan- No permitiremos que sufra de ninguna manera.

- Y por eso me prometí hacerte volver –dice Tenten.

- Por tu queridísimo Naruto-kun -dice Sakura con asco- Realmente no mereces vivir... Puede que ahora no vean el bien que hacemos... Pero en el futuro, lo entenderán.

- Sakura, eso no ocurrirá mientras estemos aquí para pararte a ti y a Tobi -dice Tenten. Sakura se enfada más- No cumpliréis vuestro plan.

- ¡Este es tu fin! -dice Sakura mientras hace sellos, para sorpresa de Tenten y los demás Sakura hace distintos sellos- Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu -un gran dragón de agua se lanza a por Tenten, quien parte el dragón por la mitad con su katana... Pero eso era parte del plan- Perdiste -recubre un kunai en electricidad y lo lanza contra los charcos, el ataque consigue herir a Tenten.

- Sakura... -dice Tenten, apoyándose en el suelo por la herida- Acaba... con todo esto...

- Tenéis lo que merecéis, Jinchūriki, Alianza -dice Sakura, mira a Tenten mientras se ríe- Agua, Fuego, Tierra, Rayo, Viento -mira al cielo- Sharingan, Rinnegan, chakra del Hachibi, Hiraishin... ¡Lo tengo todo! -empieza a reírse como loca- ¡Y con todo esto... os mataré a todos, y por fin cumpliré mi sueño de estar con Sasuke-kun!

* * *

**Adrian:** Gracias, la verdad es que era la única forma de derrotar a Madara. PD: Pues con fuerzas al límite.


	73. Capítulo 73

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 73, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Una pared secreta empieza a abrirse en la base Akatsuki. El extraño subordinado de Orochimaru se apoya en la pared, cansado y con sus Sharingan brillando. Algo se hizo, ya que tira una jeringuilla al suelo, sintiéndose más fuerte y vivo.

- 16 años -dice la sombra- esperando este momento... -mira alrededor- La guerra ha empezado... Por culpa de este mundo cruel y corrupto -empieza a recordar lo ocurrido hace 3 años.

Flashback

- Orochimaru-sama -dice la sombra, con sus Sharingan- ¿me llamaba?

- Sasuke-kun va a venir -dice Orochimaru- Me recuerda a alguien pero no consigo saber de qué... Debes ocultarte... Nadie puede verte...

- ¿Por qué debo esconderme? -dice la sombra.

- Porque no quiero que te vean hasta que llegue el momento -dice Orochimaru- Y ese momento todavía no ha llegado.

- Soy fuerte -dice la sombra- podré con cualquiera... Incluso con los Jinchūriki si los pillo desprevenidos.

- Lo dudo, Naruto ha estado entrenando con el Sannin Jiraiya, ha aprendido el Rasengan -dice Orochimaru- Y ahora creo que junto con Tenten se va a entrenar para hacerse más fuerte y así que Sasuke-kun vuelva a Konoha. Serán demasiado poderosos para ti si no entrenas.

- Los Jinchūriki -dice la sombra- Son solamente seres malvados en un mundo cruel... Se sentirán como en casa. Hay que destruirlos cuanto antes.

- Y los derrotaremos a nuestro debido tiempo -dice Orochimaru- Por ahora debo entrenar a Sasuke-kun para que sea mi cuerpo.

- Sólo por curiosidad -dice la sombra- ¿por qué Sasuke? Es algo que me he estado preguntando desde ese momento.

- Porque no es un Uchiha cualquiera, como tú -dice Orochimaru- Uchiha Madara es su antepasado, quien tiene la facilidad de despertar el Rinnegan al descender directamente de Rikudō Sennin. Con su cuerpo... Seré muy poderoso.

- ¿Que importa eso? -dice la sombra- Me contaste lo de usar los Bijū para realizar la paz... Es lo que importa...

- Cuanto más fuerte pueda ser, más fácilmente controlaré a los Bijū con más facilidad y no se nos escaparán de nuestro control -dice Orochimaru- Dime... ¿echas de menos tu Villa?

- Tuvieron la culpa de mi desgracia, aunque me hicieron ver la verdadera realidad de este mundo -dice la sombra- Esta realidad es cruel y corrupta. Esta realidad no debe

existir, sólo un mundo perfecto. Y mi Plan Ojo de Luna es lo que necesito.

- Kukukukuku -ríe Orochimaru- Esos de Konoha no se imaginan quién eres.

- El nombre no importa -dice la sombra- porque después de morir sólo somos nombres que recordar... Lo mismo pasa con los héroes, sólo son nombres -Orochimaru va a contestar cuando suenan pasos.

- Vete -dice Orochimaru- Eres mi gran logro, y mi mejor ayudante. No quiero que nadie te vea -la sombra desaparece.

Fin Flaskback

- En la Cumbre tuve la oportunidad de matar a ese Danzō -se dice la sombra- Pero Tobi y Sasuke lo estropearon irrumpiendo en la Cumbre, aunque lo matron impidieron que obtenga el Kotoamatsukami -se lleva la mano a la espada colgada en su espalda, al sacarla la mira- El día antes de que Sasuke te asesinara, Orochimaru-sama... Me la diste como plan B porque sabias que dejarías de serle útil cuando se vuelva más fuerte que tú, y no querías que se lo quede nadie que no haya estado siempre de tu lado -guarda la Espada Kusanagi- La guerra debe ser en Konoha... Debo ir allí... Y realizar mi plan Ojo de Luna... Donde Tobi falle, yo ocuparé su lugar... No, seré mejor que él -empieza a irse, cuando escucha unas voces.

- Sacadlo de allí -dice una voz, el subordinado se acerca a ver. Son unos 10 ninjas, con Ebisu entre ellos.

- Quien iba a imaginar lo que iban a hacerle a Yamato -dice Ebisu, intentandolo sacarlo.

- Konoha -dice el extraño, todos se giran a verle- Tenía ganas de veros.

- Tú... -dice Ebisu mirando al extraño con miedo- No puedes estar...

- ¿Vivo? -dice el extraño- Lo estoy, y al mismo tiempo no lo estoy. Ya no soy el mismo que conoceis -saca su Kusanagi ante la mirada sorprendida del Escuadrón de Salvamento- Este mundo... Esa basura... Destruyó mi sueño... Pero haré que el destino sea como quiera... Haré que mi sueño se haga realidad -con rapidez ataca al Escuadrón de Salvamento. Todos excepto Ebisu estaban ya muertos.

- ¿Por qué? -dice Ebisu, asustado- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Por la paz del mundo ninja -dice el extraño, usa un Genjutsu del Sharingan para paralizar a Ebisu, después atraviesa su corazón- Pero no te preocupes... Todo será como antes -tras sacar la espada de Ebisu, se aleja de la cueva dejando atrás sus cuerpos.

En la guerra, Itachi y Kabuto siguen peleando.

- Amaterasu -Itachi lanza un fuego oscuro, pero Kabuto se había vuelto a cambiar de piel- Tarde o temprano estarás sin chakra... Y no podrás salvarte.

- Kumosōkai -Kabuto lanza una enorme red a Itachi.

- Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu -Itachi crea un enorme dragón de fuego que desintegra la telaraña.

- Kumo Nenkin -Kabuto crea dos espadas de oro fundido, después ataca a Itachi, quien usa un kunai para desviar las armas con rapidez.

- Katon: Gōen Rasengan -Itachi crea otro Rasengan de fuego y lo estrella contra Kabuto, pero este se deshace en serpientes.

- Senpō: Sen'ei Jaraki -el verdadero Kabuto crea enormes serpientes que se lanzan a por Itachi. Itachi recubre su kunai en chakra de fuego, formando una gran espada y corta a las serpientes. Después las serpientes se deshacen con el fuego hasta llegar a Kabuto, pero éste ya había soltado las serpientes.

- Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu -Itachi lanza un enorme dragón de agua a Kabuto, quien lo esquiva por un pelo.

- Makyo no Ran -Kabuto usa su Flauta Demoníaca para, gracias al ADN de Tayuya, crear unos espíritus que se lanzan a por Itachi sin fin.

- *Debe de ser la flauta* -piensa Itachi al ver que los fantasmas iban al son de la flauta, se desvanece en cuervos esquivando los fantasmas y atacando a Kabuto. Kabuto deshace los fantasmas al no poder seguir tocando.

- Thesi Sendan -Kabuto dispara varias balas de hueso a Itachi, quien esquiva por poco.

- Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu -Itachi lanza bolas de fuego a las balas de hueso- Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu -lanza una enorme bola de fuego a Kabuto.

- Suiton: Seiryūshō -Kabuto concentra agua en sus manos y las lanza hacia delante, golpeando a Itachi en el pecho.

- Katon: Hōsenka Tsumabeni -Itachi lanza decenas de shurikens infundidas en fuego, pero Kabuto esquiva con rapidez los shurikens.

- Chakura no Mesu -Kabuto crea dos bisturíes de chakra y ataca a Itachi, alcanza uno de los ataques, pero Itachi era un clon explosivo.

- Bunshin Daibakuha -dice Itachi, después lanza shurikens a Kabuto.

- Sen'eijashu -Kabuto invoca varias serpientes de sus muñecas. Itachi las esquiva transformándose en cuervos, después se forma encima de Kabuto y lanza kunais.

- Senpō: Miku Tensei -Kabuto hace crecer la tierra creando una cúpula de tierra que le protege de los ataques. Al deshacer la cúpula Kabuto hace que se formen estalagmitas que se lanzan a por Itachi, pero en realidad Itachi era un Mizu Bunshin.

- Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu -Itachi crea un dragón que se lanza a por Kabuto, quien esquiva el ataque- Suiton: Suigadan -Itachi usa el agua creada por su Suiryūdan para crear una especie de taladro de agua que alcanza a Kabuto en el pecho.

- ¡Maldito Itachi! -grita Kabuto mientras crea una enorme serpiente con la cara de Orochimaru- ¡Muere! -la serpiente se lanza a por Itachi.

- Katon: Hono no Kabe (Elemento Fuego: Muro de llamas) -coge 4 kunais y los infunde en chakra de fuego, después los lanza alrededor suyo con unos alambres unidos. Las llamas se conectan con los kunais, creándose una especie de muro de llamas a altísimas temperaturas, deshaciendo a la serpiente a su contacto.

- Has aprendido mucho en el poco tiempo en que os fuisteis -dice Kabuto- Pero eso no importa, porque morirás aquí.

- Susano'o -Itachi invoca al Susano'o perfecto, ahora tenía la armadura de un color más rojo, aparte de estar armado con la Espada Totsuka y el Escudo de Yata- Este es tu fin -corre hacia Kabuto, pero se desvanece en un liquido extraño- ¿Qué has hecho?

- ¿Olvidas que tengo la habilidad de Suigetsu? -dice la voz de Kabuto, riéndose. De repente varios kunais envenenados van a por el Susano'o mientras Kabuto aparece y crea un gran bisturí de chakra morado, con rapidez Itachi se gira.

- Amaterasu -Itachi envuelve una parte cerca de Kabuto en llamas.

- Fallaste -dice Kabuto, hace una finta para atacarle por detrás, pero otros dos brazos aparecen del Susano'o. Uno de los brazos pone la mano en el Amaterasu, y golpea a Kabuto, pero era otro clon de serpientes blancas.

- No lo creo -dice Itachi, el Susano'o hace sellos- Katon: Ōdama Gōkakyū no jutsu -un gigantesco dragón de fuego se forma y persigue a Kabuto.

- Estúpido Itachi -dice Kabuto- No vas a poder... -de repente una espada le atraviesa el pecho- ¿Q... qué?

- Olvidas que puedo hacer un clon de cuervos -dice el clon de Itachi, Kabuto entre gritos de agonía empieza a desaparecer hasta no quedar nada de él.

Tobi esquiva los misiles del Camino Asura de Sasuke con los Shinra Tensei. Cuando ve cómo Itachi sella a Kabuto, aprieta el puño con fuerza.

- Primero Madara y ahora Kabuto, aunque ese último no me da pena perderlo -dice Tobi, entonces se hace una herida en el dedo y hace sellos- ¡Kuchiyose: Gedō Mazō! -de detrás de Tobi aparece una gran figura con 7 ojos abiertos completamente.

- Imposible -dice Sasuke asombrado mirando al Gedō Mazō.

- Gedō Mazō -dice Tobi, Gedō Mazō ruge hacia el cielo- Con el poder de 6 de los 9 Bijū en un sólo ser y además parte del Kyubi por los hermanos de Oro y Plata... Esto acaba aquí y ahora.

* * *

**Adrian:** Pues espera después XD PD: Me lo pensaré XD

**SB:** Que buena esa, me lo imaginé XDD Pues como pueden XD


	74. Capítulo 74

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 74, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sasuke ve al Gedō Mazō con su espada Chokutō llena de chakra de elemento Rayo. Itachi aparece a la derecha de Sasuke.

- Sasuke -dice Naruto apareciendo junto a Sasuke- Encarguémonos Kakashi-sensei, Itachi, tu y yo de Tobi y de eso -mira al Gedō Mazō.

- Esta bien -dice Sasuke, mira a Tobi- Acabemos con esto. Y después miremos cual de los dos es más fuerte.

- De acuerdo, Sasuke -dice Naruto.

- Es cierto, acabaremos con esto... realizando el plan Ojo de Luna -dice Tobi, con rapidez aparece delante de Sasuke, quien esquiva por poco un ataque del Abanico de Guerra.

- Tu plan no va a funcionar -dice Itachi haciendo sellos al igual que Sasuke- Katon: Uchiha Daiendan -los dos lanzan una enorme bola de fuego hacia Tobi, pero lo esquiva.

- *Con Kakashi luchando lo tengo difícil para usar el Kamui* -piensa Tobi.

- Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu -Sasuke lanza una gran bola de fuego a Tobi, entonces Tobi hace sellos.

- Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu -Tobi crea un dragón de agua que absorbe el jutsu de Sasuke.

- ¡Raikiri! -Kakashi aprovecha para atacar con la Espada de Luz Blanca a Tobi, quien se deja atravesar.

- ¡Katon: Bakufū Randu! -Tobi usa su Sharingan para crear una enorme espiral de fuego que cubre un gran rango de ataque, quemando a Kakashi. El fuego estuvo a punto de alcanzar la otra batalla de Sakura contra Mei, Tenten, Konan y A.

- Aian -dice A apareciendo con gran velocidad ante Sakura, agarrándola de la cara- Kurō -recubre su mano en rayos, electrocutando a Sakura, después la lanza hacia el cielo.

- Idiota -dice Sakura, preparando un kunai espacio-tiempo, cuando Tenten en Modo Sabio aparece delante de Sakura y de un manotazo destruye el kunai de Sakura. Justo después Tenten desaparece, dejando a A agarrar a Sakura de las piernas.

- Raigā Bomu -A estrella a Sakura contra el suelo, creando una enorme nube de humo

- ¡Suiton: Suiryūdan no jutsu! -Sasuke crea un gran dragón de agua, Tobi facilmente esquiva el ataque... Sin saber que era una distracción- Chibaku Tensei -se forma una enorme bola de tierra en el cielo, Tobi se deja atravesar, pero Kakashi había camuflado y enviado con el Kamui varios kunais, alcanzando a Tobi.

- Maldita sea, están obstaculizando mi plan -dice Tobi, aparece encima de Gedō Mazō, quien destroza el Chibaku Tensei- ¡Gedō Mazō, absorbe el Kyubi de Uzumaki Naruto! -hace un sello y Gedō Mazō aspira con fuerza.

- ¡Bijūdama! -Naruto lanza una poderosa bola negra. Pero Gedō Mazō resiste la Bijūdama- Imposible...

- No por nada es un "molde" para el nuevo cuerpo del Jūbi -dice Tobi- Puede resistir el ataque del Kyubi.

- Fūton: Rasenshuriken -Naruto lanza el Rasenshuriken mientras Sasuke lanza misiles gracias a su Camino Asura.

- Es inútil -dice Tobi haciendo sellos. Gedō Mazō envía desde sus picos sobresalientes decenas de misiles de chakra, destruyendo tanto los misiles de Sasuke como el Rasenshuriken de Naruto.

- Todo tiene un punto debil -dice Sasuke- Y Gedō Mazō no es una excepción -invoca un águila con el Rinnegan, vuela encima de Tobi- Chidori Senbon -Sasuke lanza decenas de agujas de rayos, que Tobi para con su Abanico de Guerra. Naruto golpea con fuerza al Gedō Mazō, quien para el ataque con una sola mano y tira a Naruto a un lado.

- ¡Katon: Bakufū Randu! -Kakashi lanza primero un Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu, después forma una espiral de Kamui algo lejos y abarca un gran área, alcanza a Gedō Mazō en el brazo.

- Bijū Rasengan -Naruto crea un Rasengan oscuro, y lo estrella contra Gedō Mazō, el ataque le hace retroceder unos centímetros. Entonces Gedō Mazō pega un grito, alejando a Naruto.

- ¡Enton: Kagatsuchi! -Sasuke crea enormes pinchos de Amaterasu, atravesando al Gedō Mazō en el pecho. El Gedō Mazō empieza a ir un poco más lento, nadie excepto Sasuke, Tobi y Kakashi lo ve.

- ¡No parareis al Gedō Mazō, el plan Ojo de Luna está cerca de cumplirse! -dice Tobi lanzando misiles y bolas de fuego a Naruto y Sasuke.

- ¡Chidori Eisō! -Sasuke crea una lanza de rayos y ataca a Tobi, quien usa el Shinra Tensei para deshacer el ataque.

- Basho Ten'in -Tobi atrae a Naruto, quien al verlo crea un brazo de chakra que sale de su estomago y golpeando al Gedō Mazō con fuerza, haciendo desequilibrar a Tobi e interrumpir su técnica.

- ¡Bijū Rasenrangan! -Naruto crea varios brazos con un Bijū Rasengan cada uno, y estrella todos en el brazo del Gedō Mazō, destruyéndolo.

- ¡Bien hecho Naruto! -dice Kakashi- Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu -lanza una enorme bola de fuego a Tobi. Tobi esquiva el ataque y lanza otra bola de fuego- ¡Katon: Goryūka no jutsu! -Kakashi crea un enorme dragón de fuego que absorbe la bola de fuego de Tobi.

- Doton: Gabankyū -Tobi hace sellos y dos grandes formaciones circulares de tierra se forman alrededor de Naruto y van a aplastarlo, pero Naruto crea dos brazos de Chakra en su espalda y para las formaciones de tierra.

- ¡Kirin! -Sasuke lanza el Kirin, el Gedō Mazō para el ataque con el brazo que le quedaba. Después Tobi realiza otro Kirin, que Sasuke absorbe con su Camino Petra. Tobi aprovecha para lanzar misiles gracias a su Camino Asura, entonces 6 brazos de Chakra de Naruto bloquean los misiles.

- ¡Susano'o Genjutsu! -Sasuke mete a Tobi en una ilusión.

- Ya te dije que era inútil -dice Tobi deshaciendo el Genjutsu, cuando ve acercarse peligrosamente un Rasenshuriken. Tobi lo bloquea con su Shinra Tensei. Pero no puede evitar que un clon que Naruto había creado mientras Tobi estaba en el Genjutsu estrellara el Rasengan en la espalda de Tobi.

- ¡Chidori! -Sasuke golpea a Tobi con fuerza, pero en realidad era un cambiazo.

- ¡Gedō Mazō! -grita el verdadero Tobi, haciendo sellos- ¡Destruye la Alianza Shinobi! -Gedō Mazō abre mucho la boca y varios dragones salen de ella y se lanzan a por Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke. Naruto lo esquiva con enorme velocidad y Sasuke usa el Camino Preta para absorberlos, pero no esperaba que de entre los dragones había sellos explosivos, y crea una enorme explosión.

- ¡Kamui! -Kakashi crea un enorme agujero negro que absorbe los dragones. Kakashi cae al suelo, cansado- Hay... que acabar rápido... con Tobi...

- ¡Entendido! -dice Naruto, creando dos Rasengan y un Rasenshuriken con 3 brazos que salen de su espalda. Lanza el Rasenshuriken al tiempo que varios dragones de fuego de Sasuke le acompañan.

- Es inútil -dice Tobi, realiza el Shinra Tensei desviando los ataques de Naruto, y con rapidez lanza cadenas de Chakra a Naruto, pero no consigue pararle.

- ¡Susano'o! -Sasuke invoca al Susano'o de 4 brazos y armado con 3 flechas y el arco, empieza a lanzar flechas con tanta rapidez que Tobi casi es atravesado de verdad por una de las flechas, las otras 2 se clavan en el pecho de Gedō Mazō, quien ruge al cielo.

- "Naruto" -dice Kurama- "La única forma de hacer algo al Gedō Mazō es o con el Enton de Sasuke en la cabeza o usando el chakra de los Bijū que te dejaron al darte su nombre. Seguramente no te has dado cuenta, pero antes de salir de sus mentes te dieron chakra a la vez que sus nombres. Pero sólo te pudieron dejar el suficiente para combinarlos en un sólo ataque"

- *De acuerdo* -piensa Naruto, después su forma Bijū evoluciona hasta que sus ojos forman una combinación del Modo Sabio con el Modo Bijū. Los poseedores del Sharingan pueden ver a 9 Bijū detrás de Naruto.

- ¿Qué... qué clase de poder es ese? –dice Tobi incapaz de creer lo que ve.

- ¡Rasenrengan! -Naruto estrella los dos Rasengan con el chakra de los Bijū en la pierna izquierda del Gedō Mazō, tirándolo al suelo- ¡Ahora Sasuke!

- ¡Lo tengo! -grita Sasuke clavando una espada del Susano'o en la cabeza del Gedō Mazō, quien se deshace poco a poco en trozos de piedra. De la boca del Gedō Mazō empiezan a salir masas de chakra de diferentes colores- ¿Qué demonios es eso?

- Son los Bijū -dice Kakashi- Al destruirse el Gedō Mazō, los Bijū ya son libres y vuelven a aparecer en el mundo.

- ¡No! -grita Sakura viendo el cielo- ¡Todo nuestro esfuerzo fue en vano! ¡Todo por vuestra culpa, maldita Alianza Shinobi! -golpea con fuerza a Tenten en el estómago, recibe un gran golpe de A en la cara, de la fuerza usada Sakura sale volando unos metros.

- Maldito Naruto -dice Tobi- ¡No importa, puedo absorberte y por fin el Kyubi será mío! ¡Conseguir el resto de los Bijū será cosa fácil! -empieza a crearse un agujero negro en su Sharingan de gran fuerza, absorbiendo las rocas que eran el Gedō Mazō y más rocas de alrededor.

- ¡Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu! -Sasuke lanza un gran dragón de fuego, aunque el dragón es absorbido las llamas crean una espiral por la absorción del Kamui, cegando momentáneamente a Tobi, de repente Naruto aparece y golpea a Tobi en el pecho con el Rasengan, pero no era más que un cambiazo.

- ¡Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana! -el verdadero Tobi atraviesa a Naruto con su Chokutō recubierta en rayos. Pero Naruto era un clon- ¡¿Kage Bunshin?! -nota en su espalda como le ponen un sello que drena su chakra unos segundos.

- ¡Rasenkyūgan! -el verdadero Naruto estrella el ataque en la espalda de Tobi, sale volando algunos metros.

- ¡Raikiri! -grita Kakashi junto a su clon creando unas esferas de rayos, Tobi no puede usar el Sharingan por el sello y el ataque lo atraviesa con fuerza.

- ¡Tobi! -grita Sakura viendo el ataque de Kakashi, estaba muy malherida al igual que Tenten mientras que a Itachi ya le faltaba chakra y A, Konan y Mei estaban menos heridas que Tenten aunque también están bastante heridos, golpea a Tenten en la cara con todas sus fuerzas y usa el Hiraishin para aparecer al lado de Tobi, quien escupe sangre al suelo- Todo... por lo que he hecho... todo por lo que he luchado... destruido... ¡Por vuestra culpa! -deshace sus colas y mira a la Alianza con odio- ¡Os odio a todos, odio esta realidad llena de corruptos y de más monstruos! ¡Me vengaré, alianza Shinobi! -crea un fuego oscuro y lo lanza contra Tenten, pero Sasuke usa su propio Amaterasu para parar el ataque, después deshace los Amaterasu combinados. Cuando Tenten vuelve a mirar, Tobi y Sakura habían desaparecido.

- ¡Maldición! -dice Tenten- Tanto poder... Y no he podido hacerla entrar en razón.

- Con todo el chakra que gastaron Sakura y Tobi, no puede haberse ido muy lejos -dice Kakashi, cansado por el excesivo uso de chakra- Tenemos una oportunidad de hacer volver a Sakura.

- ¡Hay que encontrarla cuanto antes! -grita A, varios ninjas supervivientes de la Aldea del Rayo empiezan a buscar.

50 metros más lejos, Tobi y Sakura aparecen. Tobi escupe sangre por las heridas.

- Tobi, puedo curarte -dice Sakura usando el Shōsen jutsu, no consigue curarlo, aunque sabía que no funcionaría por la gravedad del ataque de Kakashi pero no quería creerlo- Maldición, tus órganos están demasiado dañados... -empieza a llorar- Tobi, lo siento... Te he fallado...

- No me has fallado, Sakura -dice Tobi, estos momentos los usaría para seguir manipulando- te has vuelto mas fuerte gracias a mi y a tu lealtad hacia el plan Ojo de Luna... -escupe sangre al suelo- No sobreviviré... Por eso... te dejo mi legado... Te dejo el plan a ti...

- Tobi -dice Sakura, limpiándose las lágrimas de su cara- Haré lo que desees.

- Necesitarás aliados -dice Tobi- Vuelve a formar... una organización...

- ¿Por quién empiezo, Tobi? -dice Sakura. Una sombra empieza a acercarse.

- Por mí, Haruno Sakura -dice la sombra que estaba en la base Akatsuki, llamando la atención de Sakura y Tobi- Los dos tenemos el mismo objetivo... Destruir esta realidad cruel mediante el plan Ojo de Luna... Y crear un mundo perfecto -la sombra empieza a acercarse, tanto Tobi como Sakura abren los ojos de sorpresa.

- ¿Eso es un Genjutsu? -dice Sakura, sin creerse lo que ve.

- No... no lo es -dice Tobi- Ese es de verdad... Uchiha Obito.

* * *

**Adrian: **Pues aquí tienes el capítulo ^^

**Dercein:** Lo del Hachibi es que como todo el tentáculo de Bee se lo comió Sakura, sólo tienen el chakra de los Bijū resucitados y parte del de los Hermanos de Oro y Plata.


	75. Capítulo 75

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 75, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^ En tres días pondré el capítulo final.  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

- ¿Uchiha... Obito? -pregunta Sakura, desconcertada con su aparición. Después mira a Tobi- ¿No me dijiste que estaba muerto?

- Dije eso, es imposible revivirlo -dice Tobi, después aprieta el puño- Fue Orochimaru, ¿verdad? De alguna manera te ha revivido...

- Para ti es Orochimaru-sama, sin él seguiría muerto -dice Obito, Sakura le ve mejor la cara. Obito parecía tener 30 años, aunque su parte derecha estaba llena de cicatrices y tiene dos Sharingan- Aunque si no fuera por Zetsu no me habría resucitado.

- ¿Estas de parte de destruir Konoha? -dice Sakura.

- Estoy de parte de destruir esta realidad y crear un mundo perfecto -dice Obito- Os contaré mi historia... Los fundadores del nuevo grupo de paz deben conocerse, ¿no? Y cura también a Tobi, ya que al menos aumentará el poco tiempo que le queda, y debe escucharlo.

- Eso es cierto -dice Sakura, seguía realizando la curación.

- Entonces empiezo -dice Obito, contando la historia.

Flashback

Obito poco a poco recupera la conciencia, después se levanta. Se mira las manos y ve que tiene la mano izquierda solamente. Tenía la mitad de la cara totalmente destrozada.

- Kukukukukukuku -ríe Orochimaru a su lado- Por fin despiertas.

- ¿Quién... quién eres tu? -dice Obito tocándose la cara. Tenía los dos ojos normales- ¿Y cómo es que sigo vivo?

- Primero, me llamo Orochimaru -dice Orochimaru- Y segundo... Zetsu te encontró debajo de una roca y te trajo al líder de Akatsuki Tobi. Ah, y te puse unos ojos de un ninja que me encontré antes de unirme a Akatsuki.

- Akatsuki -dice Obito- Minato-sensei me habló de ese grupo... Matasteis a Hanzō.

- Ha matado sin escrúpulos a uno de los fundadores del grupo, Yahiko -dice Orochimaru- Como decía, después de traerte aquí, Tobi te quitó el ojo derecho para sustituir el que perdió.

- Quiero recuperarlo -dice Obito- Quiero mi ojo..

- No tienes el nivel suficiente para recuperarlo -dice Orochimaru- Además, Tobi ni siquiera sabe que te resucité. Serás el Plan B para cuando Tobi falle.

- ¿Puedo saber cómo me resucitaste? -dice Obito.

- Vi que podría hacer un experimento, y te puse el Sello Maldito -dice Orochimaru- Normalmente parte de mi alma se queda en el sello si el objetivo está vivo, quería saber que pasaría si se lo ponía a un muerto... Pero no pasó nada. 4 días después, me sorprendí descubrir que habías resucitado, pero después caíste en un coma, posiblemente a consecuencia de la falta de chakra. Al parecer la parte del alma que te puse se combinó con tu cuerpo inerte, resucitándote -eso a Obito le sonaba bastante raro.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo... estuve aquí? -quiso saber Obito.

- ¿Desde que Zetsu te trajo? -dice Orochimaru- Dos semanas.

- ¿¡Dos semanas!? -dice Tobi, levantándose con rapidez, aunque cae al suelo- ¡Debo volver a Konoha! –se apoya en la camilla para levantarse- Minato-sensei, Rin-chan y Kakashi se alegrarán de verme... Y mi padre, Kagami...

- No te recomiendo que vayas a Konoha -dice Orochimaru- Sé mi discípulo, Uchiha Obito... Deja a Konoha.

- ¡Jamás abandonaré a mis amigos, ni seré tu discípulo! -dice Obito- No seré una escoria.

- Entonces al menos quédate aquí -dice Orochimaru- Te curarás y luego te irás.

Pasa 1 mes de esas palabras, Orochimaru no había dejado que ni Obito salga ni nadie entre a su sala para que nadie lo descubra. Obito ya está totalmente curado gracias a las operaciones de Orochimaru.

- Tienes suerte de que me sobraron partes de Zetsu en la anterior operación -dice Orochimaru- Puedes marcharte, pero recuerda... Este mundo es algo que sólo tiene odio y muerte -Obito desaparece en humo en cuanto escuchó eso, sin darle importancia.

2 días después, Obito llega a Konoha bajo las estrellas de la noche.

- Hogar dulce hogar -dice Obito sonriente- ¡Rin-chan, ya estoy aquí! -aprovecha que es muy de noche y no hay guardias por ahora para entrar en la aldea. Escucha voces cerca, Obito se prepara para presentarse cuando escucha la conversación.

- Otra victoria... ¡Hip! De Konoha gracias al Jonin Hatake Kakashi -dice uno de los hombres, borracho.

- ¡Viva...! ¡Hip! ¡El héroe del Sharingan! ¡Hip! -dice el segundo hombre, se le nota que estaba borracho, tanto como el primero.

- ¡Hip! Creo que nos hemos pasado ¡Hip! con la celebración -dice el primer hombre- Me siento... ¡Hip! mareado...

- Vamos, te llevo a... ¡Hip! casa -dice el segundo hombre, lleva al primer hombre.

- ¡Hip! Eres mi mejor ¡Hip! amigo -dice el primer hombre, los dos se alejan de Obito, a quien no vieron.

- ¿Héroe del Sharingan? -dice Obito- En verdad, parte de su fama es mía gracias al Sharingan -empieza a buscar a Kakashi- Kakashi seguro que estará contento de verme.

Llega al cementerio, y ve a Kakashi llorando delante de una tumba.

- Lo siento -dice Kakashi llorando- No pude protegerte.

- *Pobre Kakashi* -piensa Obito, va a dejarse descubrir cuando Kakashi desaparece- ¡Eh, Kakashi! -se descubre, ve la lápida- Seguro que ahí están todos los muertos en la Guerra. Debería tener un minuto de silencio -se acerca a la lápida.

Ojala no lo hubiera hecho.

El nombre de Rin estaba justo debajo del de Obito. Obito siente como si el mundo se resquebrajara alrededor, y todo empezaba a ser desconocido para él.

- No -dice Obito, una lagrima cae por sus ojos- No, eso es imposible... Kakashi me prometió protegerla -empieza a llorar- Todo lo que hice... todos mis esfuerzos para al menos... ser Chunin... ¿sólo por ser un recuerdo en un trozo de roca? -después de llorar, se pone rojo de rabia- ¡Una cosa que me prometió... sólo una... y no la cumplió! ¡Dejó morir a Rin! ¡Él es recordado como un héroe con mi Sharingan, y yo... sólo un nombre! -patea el suelo de ira- Siempre estaba detrás de Kakashi en todo: fuerza, agilidad, velocidad... El segundo en el corazón de Rin... Incluso siendo del Clan Uchiha, soy muy débil. Una vergüenza a mi clan... ¡Y encima Kakashi es un héroe! ¡Mentira, es un fraude, no ha podido proteger a Rin! -después mira la tumba... Al leer el nombre de Rin le vuelven a salir lagrimas- No solo Kakashi tiene la culpa de la muerte de Rin... Las guerras y las batallas la arrebataron de este mundo corrupto... Estoy harto de las guerras creadas por tiranos que sólo traen muerte, y de supuestos "héroes" que lloran delante de tumbas vacías... -se aleja de la tumba- Por hacer que no vuelva a ocurrir, y por Rin... Acabaré con todo esto...

Pasan otros 2 días, y Obito aparece delante de Orochimaru.

- ¿Ya volviste? -dice Orochimaru sonriendo.

- Tu sabías lo de Rin -dice Obito- Y no me lo contaste.

- Sabia que murio por culpa del incompetente de mi aliado de Konoha -dice Orochimaru- Y sabia que no me ibas a creer, dejé que lo vieras por tí mismo... Este es el mundo en el que vivimos.

- Una basura cruel, fría y dura que solo tiene muerte -dice Obito- Yo cambiaré eso... Pero no se cómo.

- Hay un plan -dice Orochimaru- Tobi quiere capturar a los Jinchūriki, incluida tu querida Rin -Obito abre su ojo de sorpresa- Pero tu padre, Kagami, mató a Rin.

- Mientes -dice Obito- Papá nunca haría nada que dañase a mi equipo.

- Mi estúpido contacto de Konoha le dijo a Kagami que si quería vengarse de Minato y Kakashi por tu "muerte", que controle a Rin -dice Orochimaru- No nos lo dijo, por lo que no pude avisar a Tobi. Entonces Tobi y Kagami usaron el jutsu de control a la vez, con fatales consecuencias. Liberaron al Gobi y mataron a Rin.

- La culpa de la muerte de Rin -dice Obito- la tienen Konoha y ese Tobi. Y Kagami.

- Lo de Tobi fue involuntario, pero sí -dice Orochimaru- Él quiere realizar su mundo perfecto, donde controlará todo. El Plan Ojo de Luna. Pero nosotros cambiaremos eso... Controlaremos a los monstruos que son los Bijū... Fuente de todo el sufrimiento de Rin...

- Y realizaremos un mundo perfecto -dice Obito- Un mundo de paz... Un mundo de ganadores... Un mundo de amor.

- Exacto -dice Orochimaru- Necesitas aprender algunos jutsus -enseña algunos jutsus en un rollo, como el jutsu de control o algunos jutsus de serpientes- También debes saber toda la historia de tu clan y del mundo ninja, según descubrí... Además de unas cuantas misiones de infiltración, robo de jutsus y muerte de gente que se lo merece.

Pasan 8 años desde ese momento, Obito aprende varios jutsus y algunos Kenjutsus de una espada que usa para entrenar, entonces llega Orochimaru con una mano cortada. Le cuenta la historia que Danzō le dió sobre la masacre Uchiha. La cara de Obito no mostraba tristeza, pues ahora veía a todos simplemente como nombres que recordar en la tumba de su futura muerte.

- Ya estoy oficialmente fuera de Akatsuki -dice Orochimaru.

- Tu obsesión por el Sharingan te ha delatado -dice Obito.

- Vámonos -dice Orochimaru, seguido de Obito- Todo empezará en breve.

- Si tantas ganas tienes de tener el Sharingan, te aseguro que te mataré si me atacas -dice Obito después de 2 días andando, Orochimaru se ríe.

- Tú no me sirves, debe ser Sasuke-kun -dice Orochimaru- Ningún otro.

- ¿El hermano de Itachi? -dice Obito- ¿Por qué él?

- Pero primero debe prepararse -dice Orochimaru haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Obito- Después haré que se una -llegan a Konoha.

- Antes de nada, me gustaría conseguir algo -dice Obito- Espérame aquí, Orochimaru-sama -desaparece entre humo. A los 10 minutos aparece, tenía su espada llena de sangre.

- Veo que te encontraste... obstáculos -dice Orochimaru.

- Dos ninjas de Konoha, los pille por sorpresa -dice Obito, tenía dos Sharingan- En una de las casas quedaba un cuerpo, y me puse sus Sharingan. Tengo ganas de volver a tener lo que es mío...

- Con los Sharingan tu velocidad y percepción aumenta mucho -dice Orochimaru, sonriendo- Serás un gran subordinado.

- No me importa nada -dice Obito- Me da igual ser tu subordinado, me da igual todo... Excepto realizar un mundo perfecto. Y cambiar el destino de todos.

Fin Flashback


	76. Capítulo 76

**Aquí tenéis el capítulo 76, espero que os guste el capítulo ^^ Aquí tenéis el capítulo final.  
**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

Flashback

Dos días después de que Obito consiguiera sus Sharingan, Orochimaru funda Otogakure.

- Otogakure -dice Obito- ¿Tantas ganas tenías de ser Kage que has tenido que crear una aldea nueva?

- Danzō también sueña con ser Hokage y espera en su puesto de consejero a poder serlo -dice Orochimaru, Obito aprieta su puño con fuerza al recordar que Danzō tuvo la culpa de la muerte de Rin.

- Al menos tu incompetente contacto ha servido para que el 4º Hokage muera -dice Obito.

- Y de más cosas que me podrían ayudar en el futuro -dice Orochimaru- Vamos, es hora de empezar con la aldea.

4 años después, Obito estaba mirando la antigua foto del Equipo Minato. Cuando ve a Rin, llora recordando que estaba muerta. Pero cuando ve a Minato y a Kakashi su ira contra ellos crece, aun sabiendo que Minato estaba muerto.

- Rin era responsabilidad de Minato -dice Obito- Kakashi me prometió protegerla... Y ambos fallaron... por culpa de las guerras...

- Hola, Uchiha -dice una sombra en las sombras.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres -dice Obito, guardando su recuerdo- Kabuto?

- Saber si estas de verdad con Orochimaru-sama -dice Kabuto poniéndose mejor las gafas- O si sólo estas con él por salvarte y lo abandonaras a la mínima de cambio.

- ¿Lo dudas? -dice Obito- No lo mataré, si es lo que piensas. Me ha salvado la vida, se lo agradezco. Además de que no estoy al nivel de uno de los 3 Sannin.

- Ni lo estarás -dice Kabuto- Me ha mandado ir al examen Chunin como espía para su plan.

- Y no me coge a mí porque Kakashi y Gai me reconocerían -dice Obito.

- Exacto -dice Kabuto- Aparte de que sólo Orochimaru-sama y yo sabemos de tu existencia, nadie más debe saberlo -desaparece en una nube de humo. Obito llega al cuartel de Orochimaru tras recibir su llamada.

- Obito, voy a ir al examen Chunin a supervisar personalmente a mis muchachos -dice Orochimaru- el Jinchūriki del Kyubi, Uzumaki Naruto, peleará allí. Ya sabes que no puedo enviarte, Kakashi y Gai te reconocerán enseguida.

- Entendido, Orochimaru-sama -dice Obito- ¿Vas a traer a Sasuke o a Naruto? -Obito dice con odio el nombre de Naruto, recordando que hace 4 años Kabuto le enseñó la apariencia física de Naruto y desde entonces Naruto le recuerda a Minato.

- Naruto tiene la Voluntad del Fuego, pero no ha sufrido la muerte de la mujer que le gusta por la incompetencia de su amigo por lo que no tiene tu objetivo y es muy difícil traerlo -dice Orochimaru- En cambio Sasuke quiere vengar a su clan, y para eso necesita poder... Un poder que yo le puedo dar. Tú eres la prueba viviente de que digo la verdad: eres un poderoso Uchiha.

- ¿Le vas a poner el sello Maldito? -dice Obito.

- Le daré un poco de mi poder, para que sepa lo que puede obtener si se une a nosotros -dice Orochimaru- Luego es cosa suya que quiera irse o no.

- ¿Y el plan? -dice Obito- ¿Cuando empezará?

- Teniendo el cuerpo de Sasuke, tendré el Dōjutsu más poderoso -dice Orochimaru- Y nadie podrá detenerme... Así que como mucho empezará en tres años -desaparece en humo.

- Puedo esperar ese tiempo -dice Obito antes de que Orochimaru desaparezca- Aunque si esperamos a que los de Akatsuki capturen a los Bijū, mi sueño se hará realidad -se dice para sí mismo.

Pasan desde ese momento 2 años y medio. Sasuke se había unido a Orochimaru y el tercer Hokage había muerto en el ataque a Konoha, aunque le había sellado a Orochimaru sus brazos. Obito volvía de robar de la aldea de Iwa jutsus para Orochimaru, cuando ve dos personas con capas negras y nubes rojas encima de un dragón blanco. Obito va a una base cercana guiado por una serpiente de Orochimaru, allí encuentra a Kabuto y a Orochimaru.

- ¿Qué hacían esos de Akatsuki? -dice Obito- ¿Y Sasuke?

- Sasuke-kun está entrenando -dice Orochimaru- Y Akatsuki me ha robado el anillo que les robé y destruyeron la base -empieza a sentirse muy debil por lo del sellado del tercer Hokage- Y Haruno Sakura está con ellos.

- ¿Sakura? -dice Obito- ¿La que según tú es descendiente del Rikudō Sennin?

- La misma -dice Orochimaru- Esta muy cambiada, tiene el Hiraishin no jutsu -Obito se sorprende.

- ¿La técnica del 4º Hokage? -dice Obito.

- Exacto -dice Orochimaru- Sakura es bastante inteligente, además tiene la fuerza de Tsunade, los ninjutsu médicos... Pero si es sobre Sasuke-kun, sé lo que hará... Protegerle, y hacer que nadie sufra el dolor de Sasuke-kun...

- El plan Ojo de Luna -dice Obito, Orochimaru asiente.

- Piensa que los Bijū son monstruos que solo traen muerte, y haría lo que fuera para que Sasuke-kun esté a salvo -dice Orochimaru- Incluso usar a los Bijū para su plan. Tenemos a Sasuke-kun, el amor platónico de Sakura. Tarde o temprano vendrá a nosotros, y nadie nos derrotará. Viviremos en un mundo perfecto y sin nadie que pueda destruir esa paz.

- ¿No cree usted que Sakura se enfadará si se entera de que Sasuke podría ser tu cuerpo? -dice Obito. Orochimaru se queda un tiempo callado.

- Kabuto, quiero hablar con Obito -dice Orochimaru.

- Entendido, Orochimaru-sama -dice Kabuto desapareciendo en humo.

- Uchiha Obito -dice Orochimaru- Durante 16 años me has servido fielmente. Has realizado misiones de asesinato y búsqueda de Kinjutsus con excelentes resultados -escupe una espada.

- Eso es... la Kusanagi -dice Obito, sorprendido.

- Aun cambiando de cuerpo mis brazos no se curarán -dice Orochimaru- Por eso... te doy la Kusanagi para que te sea más fácil realizar tu plan.

- Será un honor -dice Obito cogiendo la Kusanagi- tener vuestra espada, Orochimaru-sama.

Fin Flashback

- Al día siguiente Orochimaru-sama murió por Sasuke, por lo que pienso que me dio la Kusanagi ya que sabía que lo iba a hacer en breve -dice Obito- Decidí saber el por qué Sasuke quiso matar al hombre que me salvó la vida, por lo que lo seguí... No recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó cuando me acerqué a la zona de batalla entre Sasuke e Itachi porque cayó un enorme rayo y casi me muero. Me infiltré en Akatsuki siguiendo a Kisame y el equipo Taka de Sasuke y descubrí todo: la guerra Ninja que ibais a realizar para realizar el plan Ojo de Luna, que eres una Pseudo-Jinchūriki... Y también descubrí que Sasuke ansiaba poder, por eso se unió a Akatsuki, y por eso os traicionó a la mínima de cambio uniéndose a la aldea donde empezaron todas nuestras desgracias... Y esta es la historia.

- Un resumen... muy resumido -dice Tobi.

- Solo lo importante -dice Obito- Y lo que recuerdo.

- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacerme? -dice Sakura- ¿Matarme por el plan?

- Eres un arma de paz -dice Obito- Necesario para el plan Ojo de Luna. Como bien sabéis Tobi y tú, no hace falta los 9 Bijū completos para ser el Jūbi. Pero lo mejor es usar al verdadero Hachibi para eso, en vez de a ti.

- Los tres -dice Tobi, herido y cerca de la muerte- Tenemos el... mismo plan...

- Nosotros -dice Sakura- seremos tu legado, Tobi.

- Sakura -dice Obito- usa tus ninjutsus médicos para trasplantarme el Sharingan y el Rinnegan de Tobi -Sakura mira a Tobi, esperando su aprobación.

- Empieza -dice Tobi- con la... operación. Sakura trasplanta los ojos de Tobi a los de Obito. Obito tenía otra vez su Sharingan derecho, y ahora tenía también el Rinnegan, uniendo su vista con la de Sakura.

- Gracias, Sakura... Aunque aun me costará acostumbrarme a esta doble visión -dice Obito- Debemos irnos, los ninjas vendrán de un momento a otro.

- Sakura -dice Tobi- antes de que te vayas... dame tus sellos -Sakura obedece y le da varios sellos explosivos, entonces Tobi saca un kunai explosivo- Con tantos sellos, es difícil salvaros si no usáis el Kamui.

- Adiós, Tobi -dice Sakura- Te vengaremos y realizaremos nuestro sueño -Obito y Sakura se van por el Kamui de Obito.

- ¡Lo encontramos! -dice un ninja de A junto con varios ninjas, se acercan pero se dan cuenta demasiado tarde de que el sello del kunai que Tobi tiene en la mano empieza a arder.

- Tobi es un chico bueno -dice Tobi con la voz del Zetsu espiral, después pone una macabra sonrisa- Nos vemos en el Infierno, patéticos ninjas -de repente se produce una enorme explosión que destroza a Tobi y a los ninja, los arboles cercanos arden con la enorme explosión.

En Konoha, Sasuke descansa sobre una roca y Naruto ya no tiene el chakra de Kyubi activado.

- ¿Vas a volver a Konoha? -dice Naruto, no sabia si el que estuvieran dos de los Ancianos que orquestaron la masacre Uchiha era bueno.

- Por supuesto -dice Sasuke- Aunque odie a los ancianos, sé que no miraron por Konoha sino por si mismos. Ahora lo que hay que hacer es encontrar a Sakura.

- Los ninjas de A la encontrarán -dice Itachi- Tiene poco chakra, huir rápidamente le será difícil.

- Espero que tengas razón, Itachi -dice Sasuke. Uno de los ninjas de A aparece, quemado por casi todo su cuerpo y escupe un poco de sangre.

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?! -dice A.

- Ha habido una explosión, cuando nos acercamos a Tobi -dice el ninja- Tobi se había inmolado, llevándose a varios ninjas consigo. Pero reconocimos las bandanas de todos los cuerpos... Sakura no estaba entre los muertos, sólo había un cuerpo sin bandana.

- Eso significa -dice Mei- que Sakura es otra vez un peligro...

- Maldición -dice Tenten, cerrando su puño- Pensaba que podía traerla ahora, pero no pude... Aunque tarde años, trabajaré y traeré de vuelta a Sakura... Esa es mi promesa.

- Tenten -dice Naruto- Yo te ayudaré a traerla de vuelta.

- Cuenta conmigo, y con todos nosotros -dice Itachi.

- Sakura -dice Tenten mirando al cielo- No descansaré hasta traerte de vuelta. Te lo prometo.

Lo que ninguno sabía, es que los cambios de Sasuke-Tobi en el pasado iban a repercutir en el futuro y el destino de mucha gente.

* * *

**Adrian:** Me refiero a que es... el capitulo final de la temporada ^^

**En la siguiente temporada habrá de todo: Amor, odio, venganza, jutsus, nuevos personajes, antiguos enemigos, Shinobis más fuertes...**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que me han seguido, entre ellos a Adrian, Hime Masaomi y blink-chan90, ya que sus comentarios me ayudaron a mejorar un poco como escritor. Un amigo me ayudará en la siguiente temporada para hacerla lo mejor posible ^^**

**Llegará pronto colgado el primer capítulo de la última temporada, sólo espero que os guste tanto como las dos temporadas anteriores.**


End file.
